Daughter of the Deadman
by Taker's Soul Girl
Summary: Angel Calaway knows she's adopted and after 16 years of living in Hell, she finds her real father. He helps her to find strength & courage she didn't know she had. Read/Review. Rated M For Child Abuse References. Slightly AU
1. Prolouge

**Daughter of the Deadman**

Alright, this is really complicated, but someone told me the original Daughter of the Deadman was horrible in no uncertian terms, so I tried to rewrite it and I titled it Daughters of the Deadman, but...to be honest...it wasn't as much fun as the original. So, as a result I'm switching back to the original plot. At least for the most part. There'll be a few changes. Most of the characters will reappear. I'm really sorry guys. This was just something I felt I needed to do. Thanks for bearing with me and my stupidity!

See ya at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

It was an unusually cold night in Houston, Texas, even for the middle of February. Mark Calaway was sitting in a bar, enjoying a few drinks. He had time off and he was taking advantage of it in order to rest up. Mark was six-foot-ten and muscular with black hair and green eyes. He worked with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) under the ring name of The Undertaker. Although his persona was that of a big, evil, supposedly indestructible Deadman, outside the ring he was gentle for the most part. Although he did have quite the temper.

He sighed as he sipped his drink. Being a WWE Superstar had its perks, but he was feeling the effects of having wrestled non stop for the better of five years or so. First with WCW and then with WWE. Also, injuries (sometimes career ending ones) were part of the job too. _Guess I had better get out of here before I get stuck here by the snowstorm. _He thought.

No sooner had he thought it then a beautiful woman with red hair and green eyes came over and sat down next to him. Mark watched her and noticed that there was some sort of lingering sadness in her eyes. She blushed when she noticed Mark watching her. She introduced herself as Bethany O'Shannon.

"Um...hi..." she said.

"Hi there." Mark said.

"So, um...can I ask...you're...the Undertaker right?" Beth asked.

"Yes, ma'am, I am. But my real name is Mark Calaway." Mark answered.

Beth nodded. The two of them got talking and Beth told him about her family. Her parents had divorced when she was nine and she rarely saw her brother and father. Her mother was an emotionally abusive control freak. Mark nodded. No wonder she's so sad. He thought. Later that night, Mark took Beth back to his place where one thing lead to another...

* * *

Nine months later, Bethany was in a hospital in San Antonio. She had hidden something from Mark. She had been pregnant this whole time. They had married eight months ago, when she had found out. She hadn't told him because she had been afraid of his reaction. The reason was because when she had told her Mother, Kristal had flipped and called her a slut and a whore and ordered her to get an abortion and leave Mark. Beth had refused and stormed from her Mother's house in anger.

She knew that Mark was in Calgary, but she was too scared to call him and tell him what was happening. She had been vacationing in San Antonio when she had gone into labour. Now, she was at the hospital and alone as she held the beautiful red haired, blue eyed baby girl that she had just given birth to in her arms. She was crying, knowing what she had to do.

"Angel...baby...I can't keep you. I can't raise you alone. Your Daddy will be on the road a lot and besides, he doesn't know about you anyway. I was too afraid to tell him, sweetheart. I'm going to do what's best for you. Just please know that I love you very much and that it wasn't that I didn't want to keep you. And someday, when you and your Daddy are finally together, I know that he'll love you too." Beth said.

Beth sighed. Three days later, she left the hospital with nothing more then a picture of baby Angel. Meanwhile, Angel was off to one of the foster homes in San Antonio and, unbeknownst to Beth, doomed to a life of abuse and torture.

* * *

Two weeks later, at a Cemetery in Houston, Bethany Calaway was laid to rest. She had been struck by a car on her way home from work. Mark had had to bury his wife of eight and a half months. Not to mention, he had just overheard something that he couldn't believe. At the same time, it couldn't be a lie either. No one would lie about something as serious as this. He had a two week old little girl named Angel Marie Calaway out there somewhere.

He sighed as he walked up to the Tombstone for one last goodbye to Beth. He reached out and touched the stone and tears rolled down his face as he read what had been engraved there to mark Beth's resting place.

_Bethany Lynn Calaway_

_March 10, 1965-September 18, 1993_

_Beloved Wife, Daughter & Sister_

_Her spirit will live on in the hearts of her loved ones forever._

Mark closed his eyes and sighed. He felt heartbroken over what had happened and sad that Bethany had been scared to tell him about their baby because of her Mother.

"Bethy, I'll find her. I'll find little Angel. I swear to you." he said out loud.

He walked away from the Tombstone, repeating the vow in his head over and over again. He'd find his little girl no matter what it took or how long it took him.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now. I hope you guys like it. This is the LAST TIME I'M DOING THIS! ARGH! Ideas are welcome. More Characters to come next chapter. Read/Review. Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl


	2. Sixteen Years Later

**Daughter of the Deadman**

Just gonna post these as they are. No authors notes

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sixteen Years Later**

Angel Marie Calaway sat up in bed with a start. Her alarm clock had gone off. It was five-thirty in the morning. She sighed. _Time to start another day of hell._ She though miserably. Angel had been adopted by Amber and Jason Clarke and she lived in Calgary Alberta, Canada. She sighed and got up. She staggered into the bathroom that was connected to her room. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. She was pale and her green eyes seemed bigger then usual. As usual, they were black and blue. Her black hair was a mess. Angel got in the shower and cleaned herself up.

When she got out, she wrapped herself in a towel. She hated herself. She was constantly covered in bruises. She had always been small and skinny, but before, it was healthy skinny, now, it was because of lack of food. Angel had been living in hell for the last sixteen years, but a month ago, it had gotten even worse.

It was a month ago when tragedy struck. Angel's adopted Mom Amber had died. She had been beautiful with green eyes and long blond hair and she was the most kind and caring person Angel had ever known. She had loved and taken care of Angel since the day she had brought her home and she always treated her as her own even though she wasn't. Nine months ago, Amber had decided that Angel needed a little sister to ease her loneliness, so she had gotten herself pregnant, although it was a big risk to her health. She had been sick through out the whole pregnancy and she never really recovered from it.

On August 1 2009, she had given birth to a little girl which she named Lea Ann Calaway. She had given the baby Angel's last name because she and her husband Jason had been in the process of divorcing. Also, she had a feeling that Lea and Angel would wind up looking like sisters anyway once Lea got older. Sure enough, Lea's eyes were green now and her blond baby hair was being replaced by black.

It was at the hospital the day Amber had died that Angel had learned the truth and the identity of her birth mother and father and the story behind the circumstances of her birth. Just before she died, she made Angel promise to take care of Lea and to find her father and be happy. Angel had agreed.

She had been taking care of Lea because Jason refused to. He blamed the one month old girl for the death of his wife. Angel had suffered through emotional and physical abuse since the age of four, but now it was worse. She was a prisoner in her own house. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere but school and she wasn't allowed to eat the food in the fridge because it "belonged" to Jason. Occasionally, when he felt generous, he would give Angel some food.

Angel shook her head to clear it and blinked back her tears. She dressed, putting on black jeans, a tank top, her old Bret Hart hoodie, and her worn out black and red sneakers. Then she walked to her desk drawer and pulled out her real Mother's wedding ring. It was on a chain and Angel wore it as a necklace. She had gotten it as a Christmas present when she was six, but she hadn't wanted it and didn't know at the time that Kristal, the woman who had sent it to her, was her Grandmother.

Angel was snapped out of her thoughts by Lea's crying. Jason was screaming at her to do something about the brat or get beaten. Angel sighed and went to Lea's room. The little girl was crying, but as soon as she saw Angel, she went quiet.

"Good morning, Little Lea." Angel said.

She picked her up and carried her over to the change table. She changed Lea's diaper and then dressed her in a little t-shirt and a little pair of overalls and a pair of sneakers. Then she brushed her hair. Then she put Lea back in her crib and went and got her a bottle. She came back upstairs and gave it to her.

"Alright, Little Lea, after you're done your bottle, I'm taking you to Bret's for the day so I can go to school." Angel said.

Lea waved her arms around. Angel laughed. Bret Hart was the Uncle of Angel's best and only friend, Kristine "Kristy" Hart-Smith. Kristy had blond hair and hazel eyes. Her father was The British Bulldog, Davey Boy Smith. Kristy was training to be a wrestler in the WWE just like her Dad, Uncles, older brother David, and cousin Nattie. She didn't get along with her mother Diana at all, so she spent Summers on the road with her Dad, older brother, and cousin and then during the school year, she would stay with either her Uncle Bret or her Uncle Owen, so she wouldn't have to be at home. She had talked to her Uncles and set it up so that Baby Lea would stay with whoever she was with while her and Angel went to school because both of them knew that Jason refused to look after her.

Angel sighed as she packed Lea's diaper bag for the day. Then she went into her room and got her backpack. Luckily, all her homework was done and she got great grades despite the way her home life was. She put her backpack on and then went back into Lea's room and put a sweater on her sister. Then she picked up the diaper bag and Lea and went downstairs. She put Lea in her stroller and buckled her in. She put the diaper bag in the bottom of the stroller. Then she stood up and found herself face to face with Jason.

"You come home as soon as you pick up the brat from your little friend's house. And don't you dare tell them a God damn thing about what's been going on here or I'll beat you! Understood?" Jason asked.

Angel nodded, closing her eyes. Then she left the house. She walked the four blocks to Bret's house in tears. Although threats of getting beaten were standard in her life, Angel still hated it. Now that Lea was around, Angel did everything she could to prevent herself from getting hurt otherwise Lea wouldn't be taken care of. Angel sighed as she came up to Bret's place. She wiped her tears away. Then she walked up and knocked on the door. A few minutes later, Kristy opened it.

"Angel, come on in! Wow. Baby Lea is getting big." Kristy said.

Angel nodded and smiled. She walked inside and took Lea out of her stroller. The two girls went into the kitchen and found Bret sitting at the table. He stood up and hugged Angel.

"Hey, Angel. How are you, kiddo?" he asked.

"I'm alright, Bret." Angel said.

"And look at you, baby Lea. You've gotten bigger already. Angel's taking great care of you." Bret said.

Angel laughed as Lea waved her arms around and reached for Bret. He took her and tickled her. Lea cracked a small smile. Angel smiled. It was Lea's first real smile.

"Angel? When did you eat last?" Kristy asked.

"Uh...three days ago when he was "nice enough" to give me food." Angel said.

"Alright. Sit your butt down. Uncle Bret, do you think you can make her some breakfast?" Kristy asked.

Bret nodded. He handed Lea to Kristy and made Angel a full plate. There was three eggs, some bacon and about four pancakes. He also gave her a glass of orange juice. Angel ate the whole plate in about ten minutes. Then she drank her orange juice slowly. She was trying to delay the inevitable inspection that Kristy was going to make her go through. Every time Angel went to visit Kristy, she would make her stand up and if she was wearing a sweater, she was told to take it off. Then Kristy and Bret would check to see if she had any bruises and see how skinny she had gotten.

"Stand up, Angel." Kristy said.

"Why do you two do this to me? It's embarrassing." Angel said, standing up.

"We worry." Bret said.

"Hoodie off." Kristy said.

"Kristy..." Angel said.

"Angel, take it off." Kristy said.

Angel sighed and removed her hoodie. Kristy and Bret gasped. Angel looked upset. She hadn't realized how skinny she was before. Her clothes were hanging off her. She was covered in bruises from head to toe pretty much. Bret looked mad. He hated the way Angel was treated by that sick bastard Jason.

"Angel, you're not going home after school. You're coming here." he said.

"But...Bret. I can't. He said he'd beat me." Angel whispered.

"Angel, give me the key to your place. I'll go and get yours and Lea's clothes. The two of you aren't staying with him another minute!" Bret said.

"Bret..." Angel said.

"No, Angel. Give me the key." Bret said.

Angel sighed and handed her house key over. Bret took it and stuck it in his pocket. Angel hung her head. Kristy hugged her.

"It's alright, Angel. Uncle Bret knows what he's doing. Besides, this weekend I'm flying to Montreal to see Breaking Point. Dad said that since my grades are good, I can see it live. Besides, he's got a match against that pain in the butt Wade Barrett." Kristy said.

"So...I have to be gone by the weekend?" Angel asked.

"No, silly. Uncle Owen's taking both of us down there. Daddy said that you can come and he said bring Lea too." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. She was a WWE fan. Her favourite superstars were Bret and Owen, David Hart-Smith, Natalya, The British Bulldog, John Cena, Randy Orton, and Undertaker himself. She hugged Kristy and Kristy just smiled. Then she went to grab her backpack. Then the girls left and walked to Ernest Manning High School. Angel liked the school itself and the teachers, but she didn't like the students all that much.

In particular, Jennifer Hickenbottom, Isabella "Bella" Hardy, and Kel and Cher Brooks gave her the worst trouble. Kel had red hair with blond highlights and green eyes. Her twin sister Cher had brown hair and blue eyes. They were CM Punk's daughters. Jennifer Hickenbottom was the daughter of "The Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels. She and Angel had been best friends up until the eighth grade when Angel had met Kristy for the first time and the two had become friends. Isabella "Bella" Hardy was the daughter of Jeff Hardy. She had hazel eyes and blond hair that was streaked pink, black, blue, and purple. She hated Kristy in particular and continuously tried to convince Angel that being friends with Kristy was a stupid idea.

Angel sighed and walked into the school with Kristy. They went to their lockers, which were right next to each other. They had to get their gym clothes. Angel had Gym, English, and Double Art. Angel loved art and was a good artist right from the time she learned to hold onto a writing implement. Kristy had Gym, Art, and Double English. She loved writing and had written some of the best stories and poems that Angel had ever read. The two girls were just closing their lockers to head to the girls' change room when they were jumped. Angel felt her body collide with the steel door. Kristy was stunned because Angel didn't even wince. She just grimaced in pain and pulled her arm free. She didn't say a word.

"Great. What do you four want?" Kristy asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just here to see how poor Angel is doing. I've heard she's had it rough since poor Amber kicked the bucket last month." Cher said.

"If you ask me, she couldn't stand living with a worthless piece of garbage like Angel, so she offed herself." Kel said.

Angel closed her eyes. The girls were laughing and it was echoing in her ears. Suddenly, Angel felt something well up inside of her. It was like her anger was taking the form of power and it was growing. Then she heard a strange voice, it sounded gentle, but Angel felt a little afraid.

_**"Do it, Angel. The feeling is indeed power. Now use it. You know you want to." it said.**_

Angel smirked and opened her eyes. Kristy looked stunned. The four girls were thrown back against the lockers on the opposite side of the hallway. Angel gasped and blinked, her eyes went back to normal.

"W-what...d-did...I...j-just do?" Angel asked, shakily.

"Angel, what was that?" Kristy asked.

"I-I don't know. I...just...got mad...and..." Angel said.

She took off to the girls' washroom. She stared at herself in the mirror. Nothing had changed. She still looked the same. Angel sighed and walked over to the closest stall. She locked herself in. Tears rolled down her face. She had no idea what was happening to her. She thought something was wrong with her. She couldn't understand any of this. _First I have dreams about my distant past and my real Mom...and now this._ Angel thought. In her dreams lately, she had been seeing things. She saw her parents meet, her own birth, and her mother being buried. She wondered why she hadn't seen her Mom death or her parents' marriage, but she pushed it from her mind. Angel slid down to the floor. She wasn't going to leave here until she calmed down and sorted all this out.


	3. More Bullying

**Daughter of the Deadman**

**C****hapter 3: More Bullying**

Angel stayed in the bathroom stall until lunch time when she heard someone banging on the door. She had fallen asleep, but the noise started her awake. She stood up and peaked underneath the door. She saw Kristy's feet and sighed. _I'm in big trouble now._ She thought.

"Angel! You missed gym and your English Class! What have you been doing in there?" she asked.

"I...kind of...cried myself to sleep, Kristy. I just...needed to think." Angel said.

"Angel, I don't believe this! Your teachers are worried! You're always in class!" Kristy said.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry!" Angel said.

"You're lucky that I'm such a good friend. I got your English Homework." Kristy said.

Angel sighed and opened the stall door. She took the homework and notes from Kristy and the two girls headed to their lockers. Angel got the stuff she needed for art class. Then they headed down to the cafeteria. Angel noticed people were staring at her. Kristy explained the Jen and her friends were fast talkers and word had spread through the school about what had happened already. They went and stood in line to get food. As luck would have it, they were right behind Jen and her friends. Angel just sighed. All four turned and looked at her. Kristy rolled her eyes.

"What was with you this morning you little freak? You, like, went mental." Jen said.

"Yeah. Finally snapping under the pressure of taking care of your sister and getting beaten by your father, Angel?" Bella asked.

"Why don't you two losers back off and leave her alone?" Kristy snapped.

"Awe how cute, Kristy. Tell me, does Uncle Bret know she lost her mind? I'm sure if he did, he wouldn't be so keen to help her." Kel said, getting in on the conversation.

"You clearly don't know my family then!" Kristy said.

"I didn't lose my mind! It scared me just as much as it did you, you morons!" Angel snapped.

"For your information, you bitches, it was an accident." Kristy said.

"I don't think so. I think poor little Angel has finally lost it." Cher said.

"Not that she really had a mind to lose in the first place." Jen said.

"ALIGHT! THAT'S IT!" Kristy said.

She put down the empty tray that she had been carrying and punched Jen right in the mouth. Angel looked shocked, but she didn't say anything. She just looked on with wide eyes.

"It's alright, Kristy...they can think what they want. I know the truth." Angel whispered.

"Like hell it's alright! No one talks about you like that!" Kristy said.

"No. Just us. Oh, and her father..." Bella said.

"Jason Clarke is not my father. Not even close!" Angel said.

"See? She's insane!" Cher said, bursting into laughter.

"HE'S NOT HER FATHER!" Kristy yelled.

Then Kristy picked up her tray again and they pushed their way through the line of people. The woman gave them their food and they went and sat down. Angel sighed.

"Thanks for that...I think. Things may have just been made worse." Angel said.

"Don't worry about them. Daddy and Uncle Owen will take care of their Dads in the ring. Besides, David is itching to kick Hardy ass." Kristy said.

Angel giggled. Kristy's older brother had a long rivalry with Jeff Hardy, Bella's Dad, over the Intercontinental Title. Not to mention that Owen and Davey hated Shawn Michaels because in their eyes, he had driven Bret out of the company. Owen and Davey also cared for Angel and Angel trusted them. _As soon as they find out Punk's daughters are giving me a hard time, Punk is going to get his ass kicked_. Angel thought.

Then her thoughts turned to her real father. She liked Undertaker for the way he was in the ring. He was intense and agile as a cat for someone so big. She wondered what he was like outside the ring and she also wondered if he knew she was even alive.

"Angel? You alive in there?" Kristy asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just...thinking...when Owen and Davey find out that Punk's girls are teasing me, Punk will be in for it." Angel said.

"Yeah, he will be. But there's something else...right? And don't try to lie. I know you way to well." Kristy said.

"Just wondering about Undertaker. I'm wondering what he's really like...and if he knows about me at all." Angel said.

"He knows. According to Uncle Owen, he overheard someone talking about you two weeks after you were born. He's been looking all over the states for you. He doesn't know where you are and Uncle Owen, Uncle Bret and Daddy don't feel like it's their place to tell him anything. They're going to leave that to you." Kristy said.

"Oh, OK. That's nice of them. I guess." Angel said.

"Yeah. Daddy and Uncle Owen and Uncle Bret say he's really nice though. You don't have anything to worry about, girl." Kristy said.

Angel smiled, feeling relieved. The two girls picked up their lunch trays and dumped their garbage into the garbage pail. They were headed out of the cafeteria when they walked past the table that the four girls were sitting at. Jen stuck her foot out and Angel tripped and hit the floor. She slid across the floor. Kristy ran over and helped her up. Angel glared at Jen but didn't say anything to her. However, Kristy spoke up.

"You just don't lay off do you. Jennifer?" she asked.

"She's a freak, Kristy. I don't know why you hang out with her." Jen said.

"Because, she's my best friend, but you wouldn't know what that's like. All you have now is a bunch of pets surrounding you." Kristy said.

"Harsh words coming from a girl whose Dad's name is Bulldog." Cher said.

"His name is Davey, not Bulldog." Angel said quietly.

"Leave my Dad out of this." Kristy snapped.

"Sorry about that." Angel said.

"It's not you. It's them. They need to leave you alone and apparently whatever it was that happened this morning wasn't enough!" Kristy said.

"Think your Uncle Bret and Uncle Owen would want to know about this?" Angel asked.

"I think they would." Kristy said.

"There's nothing that they can do about this." Jen said.

"Oh, yeah? Just you wait. Your Dad, Punk and Hardy are going to be taken down by the Hart Foundation!" Kristy said.

"Is that a threat?" Kel asked.

"No, Kel. It's not. It's a promise." Kristy said.

"Well, it looks like the Hart bitch has a back bone after all." Bella said.

"Yeah, but Angel doesn't. She needs Kristy to defend her all the time." Cher said.

"She's my best friend. She wants to defend me. Unlike you three." Angel said.

"Come on, Angel. We're not getting anywhere talking to these morons. Let's get out of here." Kristy said.

"OK, but one thing first...you four watch...when I'm back where I should have been, you're going to see a side of me that you wish you hadn't seen!" Angel snapped.

The four girls started laughing. Kristy rolled her eyes. Angel sighed. _They think I've lost it_. She thought. Her and Kristy walked out of the cafeteria and went outside. They sat under the big maple tree in front of the school. Angel looked ready to cry. Kristy hugged her.

"It's alright, Angel." she said.

"No. It's not. They think I've lost my mind. Hell, they think I don't have a mind!" Angel said.

"You do have a mind and you know it. You're right too. Once Taker finds out who you are, they're going to know a side of you that gives them nightmares." Kristy said.

"I hope so. I really do." Angel said.

"You will. Trust me." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. No matter what was going on, Kristy always found the right thing to say to make her feel better and she was thankful for that.

That afternoon, Angel sat in art class. She had to sit across the table from Bella, which didn't make it particularly enjoyable, but Angel dealt with it. Lately, Bella had gotten into the habit of "accidentally" knocking the paint over and making it spill onto whatever Angel was drawing. Luckily, the art teacher knew of Bella's reputation as a bully and knew she liked to bully Angel in particular, so she would give Angel extra time to catch back up if she needed to.

Today, Angel was drawing a picture of the red haired, green eyed woman that she'd been seeing in her dreams as of late. It was so accurate that it was almost scary. Bella glanced at it with a snort and whispered something about how drawing something from your dreams was stupid and Angel had to be cheating to get it that good.

"Back off, Bella. Accusing me of cheating? Really? Not so tough without your little clan around you, are you?" Angel snapped.

Bella went red in the face and then "accidentally" knocked the blue paint over. Angel gasped. She had been working on the drawing for almost an hour because she wanted it to be as perfect as possible. She shut her eyes to try and stop her tears. Bella started laughing and then asked Angel if she was going to start crying now. Once again, she felt something well up inside her. It was happening again. This time, however, she wasn't prompted to act. It was like she knew what to do.

She opened her eyes and Bella was thrown back and sent crashing into the chalkboard at the front of the room. Angel didn't say a word. She just picked up her stuff and left, despite the teacher calling her back. She walked right out of the school and went and sat under the tree again. There was only fifteen minutes till the end of the next class, but Angel was too scared to go back. Once the bell rang, she went back inside and went to the office and phoned Bret.

_"Are you OK, Angel? Did something happen?" he asked after she said hi._

"Bret...I...need you to come and get me. Please?" Angel asked.

_"Sure, I'll be there in a few." Bret said._

Angel thanked him and hung up. It was while she was waiting for Bret to show up that Bella walked in. She walked right up to Angel and got in her face. Angel backed away, feeling afraid.

"I don't know what the fuck you're trying to pull, you little freak, but I'll get you back for this!" she snapped.

Angel gulped and nodded, not saying a word. She knew she was dead now, even with Kristy around. Bella walked back to speak to the principal. It was about twenty minutes later, that Bret came in. He knew by Angel's wide eyes and pale face that something had happened. Angel burst into tears as soon as she saw him. He just hugged her.

"Hey, just relax, kiddo. What happened? Talk to me here." Bret said.

"Something's wrong with me, Bret...I just...I need to get out of here...please?" Angel asked.

"Alright. Just calm down." Bret said.

Angel nodded. She and Bret left the office and drove home in silence. When they got home, they sat down at the kitchen table. Owen was there too and as soon as he saw Angel he gave her a hug too. Angel sighed.

"Alright, Angel, just keep calm and tell me what happened. What do you mean something's wrong with you?" Bret asked.

"I keep hurting people without actually laying my hands on them." Angel said.

"What are you talking about Angel?" Owen asked.

"I...I...well, this morning...Jen and her group of friends...they insulted Amber...and I snapped and...somehow I flung all four of them back and...they smashed right into the lockers on the other side of the hallway. Then I was in art...Bella purposely dumped paint on my drawing...and it happened again. I sent her flying into the chalkboard at the front of the class. Something's wrong." Angel said.

"It'll be cleared up this weekend at the pay-per-view." Bret said.

"But...something is wrong with me!" Angel said.

"Angel, nothing is wrong. Believe us, there is nothing wrong with you." Owen said.

"O-OK. I-If you're sure." Angel said.

"Don't worry. You'll get your answers this weekend alright?" Bret said.

Angel nodded. She hugged the both of them. Bret took her upstairs to the spare room. There was a crib set up for Lea in there and she was sound asleep. Not only that, but when Angel looked in the closet and dresser, all of her and Lea's clothes were there. There was also a box. When Angel opened it, tears filled her eyes. All the artwork that had been on her walls and stored in her room was in there. She walked to both brothers and hugged them. They hugged her back.

"Get some good rest, alright? I'll take care of Lea when she gets up." Bret said.

"And I'll explain what happened to Kristy when I go to get her from school." Owen said.

Angel smiled and laid down in bed. She couldn't wait for the weekend. Her last thought before she fell asleep was that she was safe and nothing was wrong with her.


	4. Reunited

**Daughter of the Deadman**

**Chapter 4: Reunited**

It was finally the day of Breaking Point. Angel and Kristy were asleep in the hotel in Montreal, Quebec Canada. Angel was sharing the room with Bret, Owen, and Lea as well just so she would feel safe. The last week at school had been anything but. Bella had beaten her up every day, so she was covered in bruises and scratches and she still had marks on her wrists from when Bella and her friends jumped her after school. Cher and Kel had distracted Kristy and Jen and Bella had taken the opportunity to beat Angel up. They had bound her wrists with tape, making her unable to do much more then scream. Kristy had eventually caught on that something was wrong and had rescued Angel and took her home.

The whole week leading up to this day had been like that. Angel had only been safe at Bret's place. Even then, Jason had showed up and tried to take her and Lea back. Bret had made Kristy take Angel and Lea to her room. Then he had proceeded to beat Jason to a pulp. Now, however, Angel and Kristy were sound asleep. Lea was curled up next to Angel, hugging her. Somehow she knew her sister needed her there. Just then, the door to the hotel room opened and Bret came in. Kristy sat up.

"Morning, Uncle Bret." she said.

"Morning, Kristy." Bret said, hugging his niece.

Then he walked over to the bed and picked up Lea, who was now beginning to whimper. Then he shook Angel, who mumbled something about having had a rough night. Bret looked at Kristy and she nodded.

"She woke up screaming last night." Kristy said.

"Oh, dear. Alright, go and have a shower and get dressed. I'll get her up." Bret said.

Kristy nodded. She got up and left. Bret sat down on the side of the bed. He shook Angel again. She groaned and rolled over. Bret sighed.

"Angel come on, kiddo. You need to get up. Today's the day, sweetheart." Bret said.

Angel sat up. Bret was shocked. She looked exhausted and her face and arms were black and blue. Not to mention the cuts and scratches she had. Lea whimpered and waved her arms around. Bret handed her to her sister.

"Hey, baby Lea. I'm OK. Don't worry, sweetheart." Angel said.

Lea whimpered again. Angel sighed. Just then, Kristy came out from the bathroom, dressed in a blue tank top and black pants. She threw a hoodie on over her tank top. Angel sighed.

"What's the matter?" Bret asked.

"Long night, Uncle Bret." Angel said.

"You're worried about what he's going to think of you, aren't you?" Kristy asked.

"No! Well, maybe a little." Angel said.

"Angel, he'll love you. You're his daughter for Hart Foundation's sake!" Kristy said.

"Yeah, I am...I guess...technically. I just...I'm worried. Him seeing me bruised and cut and in pain isn't exactly what I had in mind." Angel said.

"Angel, he'll understand. Heck, he'd probably want to know who would dare to lay their hands on his daughter." Kristy said.

"Do you two really think that?" Angel asked.

"Of course we do." Bret and Kristy said.

"What about Lea? I don't want to have to...give her away. I wouldn't know what to do if that happened..." Angel whispered.

"You won't have to give Lea away. I'm sure Taker will understand when you tell him. If not, Kristy and I will look after her." Bret said.

"You...would do that?"Angel asked.

"Of course! Anything to keep the two of you away from that monster!" Kristy said.

"You're not going to go back to him. Not if Kristy and I can help it." Bret said.

"Thanks, you two." Angel said.

Bret and Kristy nodded. They hugged Angel. Then she handed Lea to Bret and got up and took a shower. When she came out ten minutes later, she was dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She looked upset about something.

"What's wrong now, Angel?" Kristy asked.

"I was just looking at my reflection. I look completely horrible." Angel said.

"No, you don't. You look fine." Kristy said.

"If you say so." Angel said.

Kristy sighed, but didn't reply. Angel pulled a hoodie on over her shirt. Then they went to find Bret and Lea. Bret had given her a bath and dressed her in a little pink dress. Lea's eyes lit up when she saw them. Angel walked over and picked her up. She put Lea's coat on her and then they got their shoes on and headed for the arena. Davey and Owen would be meeting them there. They got in the car. Angel wasn't saying anything.

"Stop worrying, girl. You're his daughter. It'll be fine." Kristy said.

"Kristy, if it was you, you'd be nervous too." Bret said.

"It's OK, Uncle Bret. I think Kristy is trying to take her mind off a certain superstar." Angel said, giggling.

"That's not even funny, Angel!" Kristy said.

"Oh, come on, Krissy. You've been crushing on Cena since the first day you saw him in the ring back in two-thousand-two." Angel said.

"Have not!" Kristy said, blushing.

"You're face is awfully red there, kiddo." Bret said, looking at Kristy from the corner of his eye.

"Admit it, Krissy, you're in love with Cena." Angel said.

"Am not!" Kristy said.

Bret and Angel laughed. It was a little while later when they arrived at the Bell Centre. They got out of the car and Angel picked up Lea. They walked inside and the first thing Angel saw was Bella, Kel, Cher, and Jennifer standing with their Dads. Kristy sighed. Angel groaned. She handed Lea to Bret in case a fight broke out.

"As if dealing with them this whole week wasn't bad enough!" Angel said.

"Just ignore them, Angel." Bret said.

"Easier said then done, Uncle Bret. They're annoying as all hell. And they love picking on Angel." Kristy said.

"Yeah, well, they'll watch themselves with Shawn and those two posers around." Bret said.

Just then, Jen spotted them. Angel sighed. Of the four of them, she was the worst one. She walked over to where they were standing. She was smirking as she stared at Angel.

"Well, well, look what decided to come out from the rock she was hiding under." Jen said.

"Back off Jen, or else your Dad will be on the receiving end of a few sharpshooters from my Dad." Kristy said.

She was eyeing Shawn as she spoke. Shawn gulped. Jen just smirked and kept glaring at Angel. She just stared at her. She was waiting for Jen to ask what she was doing here.

"So, why'd you bring her along with you? She brings nothing but trouble wherever she goes." Jen said.

"She's here because my Dad invited her. Now, if you don't back off, I'll make a call and make sure your Dad winds up in a lot of pain, Jennifer." Kristy said.

"Jennifer! Let's go! We have more important things to do then stand around talking around to rif raf like her." Shawn said, nodding at Angel.

"Shut up, Shawn." Kristy snapped.

"Is there some sort of problem here?" a voice asked.

Angel and Kristy turned around. There stood Davey and Owen. Angel and Kristy both smiled. Kristy gave Davey a hug. Angel just smiled at them. It turned out that Owen was the one who had spoken.

"Shawn just called me rif raf. No worries, you two." Angel said.

"Shawn, you and me in the ring tonight." Davey said.

"Daddy, you've got to take care of Barrett tonight." Kristy said.

"Right. Then tomorrow night on Raw." Davey said.

"Davey...you don't have to...it's alright." Angel said.

"No, it's not Angel. I'm facing Shawn tomorrow night. No buts." Davey said.

"Davey, I think it's time we take Angel to meet him. What do you think?" Owen asked.

"Probably a good idea." Davey said.

"I...I...I...I can't..." Angel said, nervously.

"Yes, you can, Angel. Don't worry. We'll be right there with you. Right Dad?" Kristy asked.

"Of course. We'll be right behind you, Angel." Davey said.

Angel nodded, but she still felt nervous. They walked to Taker's locker room. Davey knocked on the door and Taker told them to come in. Everyone went inside. Taker didn't look happy. It made Angel more nervous.

"This had better be good, Bulldog." he said.

"Trust us, Deadman. This is good." Davey said.

Kristy pushed Angel to the front of the crowd. She was scared as she looked at Taker. Taker stared at her with wide eyes. He couldn't believe it. The daughter he had been searching endlessly for was standing there in front of him. At least that was what he thought, but he had to be sure.

"Is...this...? Are you...?" Taker asked.

"H-h-hi...D-daddy..." Angel stuttered.

"Taker, this is Angel. You couldn't find her because she's been living up in Canada all this time." Owen said.

"Angel...I've been looking for you...your whole life." Taker said.

"I know...Daddy." Angel said.

Taker stood up and walked over to her. He knelt down and hugged her. Angel winced, still feeling sore from Bella and her friends attacking her on the previous Friday. Taker looked into her eyes. He saw nothing but pain and sorrow there. His heart broke as he saw the bruises and cuts.

"What happened to you? How did you get this way?" he asked.

"I...it was...it was nothing. Just...an accident." Angel whispered.

"Angel! It was not an accident!" Kristy said.

"Shawn, Punk, and Hardy's daughters have been giving Angel a pretty hard time and so has that jackass that was her adopted Dad." Bret said.

"Angel?" Taker asked.

"Bella, Kel, and Cher have never liked me. Jennifer and I were friends at one time. Then in the eighth grade I met Kristy...and since then..." Angel said.

"She's made Angel's life at school a living hell!" Kristy said.

"And what about your adopted Dad?" Taker asked.

"He...I...was a bad kid. He abused me...I was four when it started..." Angel whispered.

"Well, what about your adopted Mom?" Taker asked.

"She...always did whatever she could to protect me...but...she's gone now." Angel said, letting her tears roll down her face.

Taker looked up at the rest of them. He wasn't sure what Angel meant by her adopted Mom being gone and Angel was obviously too upset to tell him any more about it. However, he needed an explanation.

"Amber passed away a month ago after giving birth to her biological daughter Lea." Bret said.

"Oh, Angel. I'm so sorry." Taker said.

"She...knew that her getting pregnant was a big risk. She did it anyway though. She didn't want me to be all alone. She...was really sick when she was pregnant...and she never got better. The day she died...she told me everything. I had gone to the hospital to see her...and she told me the whole story." Angel said.

"Well, I'm glad she did. And I'm glad that Bret and the others found you. Especially Kristy." Taker said with a smile.

Angel smiled. Bret walked over and knelt down. Lea was awake and squirming. She looked worried as she stared at her sister. Then she began to whimper and wave her arms around. Taker was shocked by how alike the two girls looked.

"I'm alright, Lea. This is Daddy, sweetheart." Angel said.

"Angel's taken care of Lea this whole time. Jason, her adopted Dad refuses to. He blames Lea for Amber dying." Bret explained.

"I take Lea to Bret or Owen's so they can watch her when I'm at school. That way I know she's safe." Angel said.

"Angel...you look after Lea all on your own?" Taker asked.

"I have to. There's no one else. Plus...I promised Amber..." Angel said.

"I don't know how she does it, Taker. She looks after Lea, goes to school, and endures all this pain from her adopted Dad and these bullies...and she never complains about any of it." Davey said.

"And Kristy tries her hardest to protect Angel. She keeps an eye on Angel all the time and always makes sure Angel has food and clothes." Bret said.

"Kristy...you do all that?" Taker asked.

"Of course. She looks after Lea, but she has no one to look after her." Kristy said.

"And I never complain because it won't help. It'll get me beaten up usually." Angel said.

"Unless Kiera is there. Then it'll end in a scrap. Krissy's come home with bruises before." Davey said.

"We used to give her trouble for it. Then, one day she snapped and yelled at me that she had only been trying to protect Angel and that's why she had been fighting." Bret said.

"Kristy's always trying to protect someone." Owen said.

"Well, Kristy. I don't know what to say. Thank you doesn't seem good enough." Taker said.

"It's no problem, Taker. She's my best friend. I'm not going to sit by and let her get hurt and starve." Kristy said.

"Daddy...if...you don't want me here...then I'll understand. I won't be mad." Angel said.

"Of course I want you here, Angel. I've already lost you once. I'm not losing you again." Taker said.

"Daddy...would you take Lea too? I mean, well, if you don't want her, then Bret and Kristy already said that they would take care of her, but...I was hoping...maybe...that..." Angel said.

"I don't have a problem taking her, but I think Bret's might be safest for her at the moment. We'll be on the road a lot." Taker said.

"O-OK..." Angel whispered.

"Don't worry, Angel. It's just until Lea is older and knows what it means to be on the road. I'll make sure that she doesn't forget you in the mean time." Bret said.

"Yeah. Besides, we'll be going home occasionally to check on her. Don't worry." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. Just then, the door opened. Undertaker's younger brother Kane walked in. He was wearing his usual red and black ring gear and a mask that covered most of his face except for around his mouth. He looked shocked by all the people in his brother's locker room.

"Big brother, are you having a party or something?" he asked.

"No. Someone came in here to meet me. Kane, your niece is here." Taker said.

"What? What do you mean my niece is here? You...you found the girl?" Kane asked.

"Her name is Angel." Kristy said, matter of factly.

"And her life has been anything but easy thanks to me." Taker said.

"It's not your fault, Taker." Kristy said.

"Yeah, Daddy. I know the story. It's alright." Angel said.

"So where have you been all this time, Angel?" Kane asked.

"As luck would have it, I wound up in Calgary." Angel said.

"Very lucky." Kristy said.

"So is she staying with you now?" Kane asked.

"Of course. I can't let her go back there." Taker said.

"Kane, sometimes, I think you're a wrestler of very little brain." Kristy said with a giggle.

"I think he's just surprised." Taker said.

"Yeah, Kristy. Don't say things like that." Owen said, trying to hide his laughter.

"Big brother, you can't possibly mean to bring Angel on the road with you. It won't work! She doesn't know what it's like." Kane said.

"Then I'll learn what it's like! I don't want to go back!" Angel said.

"Look what you've done now, Kane." Kristy snapped.

"Look, all I'm saying is that she's been raised as a normal girl for the last sixteen years. She's not going to be able to adjust to being on the road. It's too much of an adjustment. And what about you? How's she supposed to feel watching you get in the ring, putting your life on the line for a bunch of strangers?" Kane asked.

"She's been watching her whole life, Kane. She knows." Bret said.

"I still don't think it's a good idea." Kane said.

"She's not your daughter!" Taker growled.

"Don't fight, guys." Angel said.

"Really you two. Can't you stop fighting for two minutes?" Kristy asked.

"Angel's sixteen. It's her choice, Kane. If she wants to be with her real father, then there's not much you can do." Owen said.

"Fine. I was just trying to think of what's best for her. It's going to be a big adjustment, that's all." Kane said.

"That's what you said about Kristy." Davey said.

"And sure, it was hard at first, but I got used to it. If Daddy, Uncle Bret, and Uncle Owen didn't think Taker could take care of Angel, then none of this would be happening." Kristy said.

"Kristy is right. Owen and I thought it would be a good idea. Not to mention, Angel is sixteen. She can choose." Bret said.

Kane sighed, but nodded anyway. He could tell just by looking at Angel that she had been through hell. He had no idea what she'd been through and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He looked at his brother hugging Angel and knew that she wasn't going anywhere.

"She's not going anywhere. I don't know what she's been through and I don't know if I want to, but whatever it is, she needs to be away from it." Kane said.

"Finally! You see sense." Taker said.

"Alright, Angel. I want you to take your hoodie off." Bret said.

Angel just shook her head. She didn't want to remove her sweater for fear of what her father would do if he saw the bruises and cuts on her arms._ He'd probably kill someone. _Angel thought.

"Angel..." Bret said.

"Bret, don't. She doesn't want to." Owen said.

"Angel, he needs to see." Kristy said.

"OK..." Angel said.

She sighed and pulled her sweater up over her head. She pulled it off. Both Taker and Kane's eyes widened in shock. Angel hung her head, feeling ashamed. Kane crouched down and both brothers hugged her.

"Angel, who did this?" Taker asked.

"It...was nothing...I...deserved it." Angel said, tears rolling down her face.

"Jason." Kristy said.

"Angel, what happened?" Kane asked.

"It...was all my fault. I got beaten up. It wasn't Jason. Not this time. It was Jen, Cher, Kel, and Bella. They did this. I deserved it though. I hurt them first." Angel whispered.

"She did something to them. She was able to throw them back without using her hands. They had me distracted. It took me five minutes to figure out what was going on." Kristy said.

"Angel, I want you to listen to me. None of this is your fault. You didn't deserve to get beat up by these girls or your adopted father. Do you understand me?" Taker asked.

"Taker, it wasn't just beatings. He used to tell her she deserved it all because she was a bad kid who could never do anything right...and other nasty things that I won't say. No matter what she did it was the wrong thing." Bret said.

"It's true, Taker." Kristy said.

"Angel...how did you get those marks on your wrists?" Taker asked.

"Friday...the girls...they bound my wrists with tape and beat me up. I got the marks from struggling to get out. Kristy wasn't there. Cher and Kel distracted her. They lead her on a wild goose chase. She couldn't help me." Angel said.

"I'm sorry, Taker. If I hadn't been so stupid, I could have gotten there sooner." Kristy said.

"It's alright, Kristy. All that matters is she's OK now. Angel, how did you let yourself go through all that and not snap, sweetheart?" Taker asked.

"Kristy, Bret and Owen mostly." Angel said.

"Alright. Thank you for taking care of her. Angel, do you know about your mother?" Taker asked.

"Not a lot. Just that her name was Bethany and that she didn't want to raise me pretty much on her own. And that she didn't tell you because she was scared. Where is she, Daddy?" Angel asked.

"She died after you were born." Taker said.

"W-what? No. Not again." Angel whispered.

She started crying again. Taker sighed. Angel had lost both her real Mom and her adopted Mom. He just hugged her, unsure of what else to do. Angel sobbed. Taker stood up and walked her over to the couch. He made her sit down and then hugged her. Bret sighed and laid Lea back in her car seat.

"Angel, I'll come get Lea after the show, alright?" he said.

Angel nodded. Everyone left and she and Taker were left alone with Lea, who was asleep. Taker just hugged his daughter. He felt happier then he had in almost sixteen years. Angel felt safe for the first time since Amber's death a month ago.

"Angel...your Mother was on her way home from work when she was hit by a car. It was a nineteen year old girl who hit her. Your mother died in the hospital an hour later. It was at her funeral that I heard your Grandmother Kristal bragging that I had no clue about you. After that, I made it my mission to track you down." Taker said.

"Oh...Daddy...you must have been so lonely." Angel said.

Taker nodded in answer. He was thinking about everything that he had been told about Angel's past in the last few minutes. Then he remembered what Kristy had said about Angel having thrown the girls around without even touching them._ Could...it...be...?_ he wondered. He looked down at Angel and saw that she was calming down a little bit. He smiled.

"Daddy...I think something is wrong with me. I keep hurting those girls...but I don't put my hands on them." she said.

"Tell me what happened." Taker said.

"Well, both things happened last Monday. The first time, Kel insulted Amber. She said that Amber killed herself because she couldn't stand to live with a worthless piece of garbage like me. I got mad...and then it was like...this feeling welled up inside me. Like my anger was some sort of power or something. Then...I heard this voice tell me that it was power and to use it. I did...and I threw them into the lockers opposite Kristy and I. Then, in art class, I was drawing...well, I was drawing my Mother...and Bella said I'd have to be cheating because it was a really good picture. I basically laughed it off and said she wasn't so tough without Jen, Kel and Cher around. She dumped the blue paint on my drawing and ruined it. It happened again...only this time I knew what to do. I sent her flying into the chalkboard at the front of the room. I was so freaked out by it that I got up and walked out of the class. I called Bret to come pick me up." Angel said.

"Oh, Angel. There's nothing wrong with you." Taker said.

"There's not?" Angel said.

"No. Watch this." Taker said.

He rolled his eyes back into his head and Angel felt her feet leave the ground. She gasped. Her Daddy was lifting her up. All she hoped was that he wouldn't throw her. He didn't. He just set her back down on the couch. Angel looked shocked.

"How...?" she asked.

"You were born with my Deadman Powers." Taker said.

"So...I have like...Dead Girl Powers or something like that?" Angel asked.

"Yes, you do. And apparently, you don't know how to control them." Taker said.

"Oh, lovely! What am I supposed to do now?" Angel said.

"Just...watch yourself. I'll teach you control as soon as you're done training." Taker said.

"Training? You...mean...I'm going to wrestle?" Angel asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Of course you are." Taker said.

"But...how do you know if I'll be any good?" Angel asked.

"Well, you've been watching your whole life right?" Taker asked.

"Yeah...but...what does that have to do with anything?" Angel said.

"You'd be surprised. You probably unknowingly picked up a lot of the moves." Taker said.

"Well, since I am sorta a visual learner...that wouldn't shock me. But...I don't think I'm good enough." Angel said.

"Angel, you'll do fine. It's in your blood, baby girl." Taker said.

Angel nodded, but she was still very unsure of herself. She wanted to stay on the road for awhile before she started her training. She told Taker this and he agreed with her. He said she could spend a month or two on the road and do home school so she wouldn't miss anything. Then she would go back to Calgary and be trained by Bret and Owen. Angel liked that idea. She just hoped she could do it.

"Angel, you're worried. I can see it." Taker said.

"It's nothing, Daddy." Angel said.

"Angel, what's going on?" Taker said.

"I'm worried about Kristy." Angel said.

"What? How come?" Taker asked.

"She's been in love with John Cena for awhile now. I'm scared he'll hurt her. She's got it tough enough with her Mom. I don't want that jerk hurting her." Angel said.

"Hang on, you don't even know if Cena likes her back. Besides, if he did hurt Kristy in any way, he'd have Davey, Bret, Owen, you and I on his ass so fast he wouldn't know what to do." Taker said.

"True. But I still worry." Angel said.

"I know, baby girl, but we have to see how Cena acts around her." Taker said.

"You're probably right. Hey, what was wrong with...my Uncle...? It was like he didn't want me here or something..." Angel said.

"Oh, Kane is just worried about you being on the road for the first time. He doesn't think you'll be able to handle it." Taker said.

"I'm sure I'll get used to it. Even though it might take some time. I feel kind of...overwhelmed here though...so much is happening all at once." Angel said.

"Believe me, baby girl, you have no idea. And don't worry about getting used to it. Kristy will be with you. I think Davey is going to let her go on the road with him." Taker said.

"While Lea goes back to Bret's." Angel said quietly.

"It's safest for her there, baby girl." Taker said.

"I know...it's just...well, as stupid as this might sound, technically, I'm her Mom." Angel said.

"Trust me, Angel. It's safer for her there then on the road." Taker said.

"I...know you know what you're talking about...but trusting isn't really something I'm too good at." Angel said quietly.

"Well, you can trust me. And I know you trust Bret." Taker said.

"Yeah...even though I didn't at first. I used to be scared of him." Angel said.

"Given what you've been through, I'm not surprised by that. The point is, you know Bret and you trust him, so nothing will happen to Lea. He won't let it." Taker said.

"I know." Angel said.

"Good. And you can trust me. Alright?" Taker said.

"I'll get there eventually. At least, I hope, Daddy. Just give me time. OK?" Angel said.

"OK, baby girl." Taker said.

"So...now what happens? What do you guys do during the day before shows anyway? I've always wondered what goes on backstage." Angel said.

"We eat and stand around talking mostly." Taker said.

"Oh. I'm kind of anxious to maybe meet people. Um...do you think we could maybe...?" Angel asked.

"Sure. Grab Lea and let's go." Taker said.

Angel beamed and picked up Lea. They left the locker room and walked around. Angel was in awe. There were so many people and it was like the posters on her walls had come to life. Taker introduced her to everyone they ran into and all of them were surprised that he had managed to find his daughter. It was several hours later and they were headed back to the locker room when they bumped into someone. When the person they had bumped into turned around, they groaned. It was Bella and Jeff Hardy and Kel, Cher, and Punk were with them.

"Well, well, look who's here. And with the Deadman no less." Kel said.

"Punk, tell your daughter to leave mine alone." Taker snapped.

"Well, well, this is what you meant when you said Jason wasn't your father. Maybe you're not so crazy after all." Cher said.

"You're the daughter of probably the most respected man in this company. You wouldn't even have to lift a finger to get to the top around this place!" Kel said.

"Daddy, are they trying to tell me something here?" Angel asked.

"They're saying that because I'm the Undertaker, you should have everything handed to you." Taker snapped.

"Hey, bitches. Leave them alone." Kristy's voice said.

Angel looked. There was Kristy, coming down the hall with her whole family in toe. Angel smiled. She liked having back up everywhere she went. Considering most of the time, she'd get cornered.

"Is there a problem?" Nattie asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. At least I've managed to convince them that I am, in fact, sane. That's a start." Angel said.

"Can't you idiots lay off her already?" Nattie asked.

"What would you know about it, Natalya?" Bella asked.

"She knows a lot more then you do, so back off you three or else your Dads will be in pain." Kristy said.

"They seem to believe that I should have everything handed to me because I'm Undertaker's daughter." Angel told them.

"Yeah, right. You three said the same thing about me when you found out I was part of the Hart Family." Kristy said.

"If I'm going to get anywhere in WWE, I'm going to earn it!" Angel said.

"I'd like to see that." Kel said with a snort.

"Yeah. Last we checked...there was a little problem." Bella said.

"You don't know the first thing about Wrestling!" Cher said.

"Now, now, girls. Just because her father is a no good, washed up, talentless old man that should have hung up his boots when his injuries caught up with him, doesn't mean she's the same way." Punk said.

"WHY YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kristy yelled.

The next thing Punk knew, he was on his backside holding his cheek. Kristy had punched him in the face. Angel smirked. She couldn't help but feel happy.

"Girls, simmer down. Angel will learn to wrestle I'm sure. Well, maybe. From what Bella has told me, she's pretty stupid. Getting herself beaten up all the time." Jeff said.

"THAT IS IT!" Kristy yelled.

The next thing Jeff knew, he had got punched too and was on his backside next to Punk. Taker was glaring daggers at both of them. He looked ready to kill the two of them with his bare hands for insulting him and his daughter.

"Hardy, I would advise you to not talk about things you do not understand. Punk, I would advise you to keep your mouth shut when you know it will only bring trouble. Give Angel six months. I can guarantee she'll be good enough to out wrestle the two of you with one arm tied behind her back!" Taker growled.

"Now, unless you want Kristy's fist in your face again, it would be in your best interest to get out of here." Nattie said.

Jeff and Punk got up and left with their daughters. Angel rolled her eyes. _The girls' fathers are worse then they are._ She thought. They started walking back to the locker room and along the way they were stopped by Alberto Del Rio, who was to be Taker's opponent that night. Angel slapped her forehead. They had gone from terrible with Shawn and Jen, to bad with Punk, Jeff and their girls to a whole lot worse with this Spanish Aristocrat who also happened to be a huge pain in the neck.

"Del Rio." Taker said.

"Undertaker, how nice to see you again."

"If only the feeling were mutual." Taker said.

"Back off, Del Dorko." Kristy said.

"Calm down, little girl. I'm just here to wish Undertaker good luck tonight. He's going to need it after all." Del Rio said.

"He doesn't need luck! He could beat your sorry butt blindfolded!" Angel snapped.

"Well, well, who's this new face? What a poor little battered and broken girl you are." Del Rio said.

"Oh, please. I don't need pity...and even if I did, it wouldn't want to get it from you." Angel said.

"Back off, Del Dorko. Otherwise you'll end up like Punk and Hardy. On your ass with my fist in your face." Kristy snapped.

"For future reference, Del Rio, this "new face" is my daughter, Angel. And I'm going to warn you now, touch her tonight or any other time and I will unleash pain so severe that your mind will not even be able to fathom it." Taker snapped.

"Oh, a little protective are we, Undertaker?" Del Rio asked.

"Shut up!" Kristy snapped.

"Fine. Fine. See you in the ring tonight, Deadman. And be prepared to tap out." Del Rio said.

He walked away. Angel didn't like Del Rio's smug face. She had a bad feeling that trouble was in store for her later that night. Everyone headed back to the locker room. Kristy threw herself down on the couch. She looked mad about something. Angel was about to ask when she spoke up.

"God, I hate him! He's a pain in the ass, just like Barrett." she said.

"Kristy, your temper is getting to you again." Taker said.

"Come on, Deadman! Even you have to admit, he's a pain in the ass!" Kristy said.

"OK, he's a huge pain in my ass. Then again, so is Cena." Taker said.

"Hey! Cena was only a pain in your ass once! And it was back in two-thousand-four when he started! Leave the guy alone." Kristy said.

"Krissy's got a major crush!" Angel teased.

"I do not." Kristy said, blushing.

"Then why's your face red, sis?" David asked.

"Shut up, David. You're the one crushing on Kelly!" Kristy said.

"Am not!" David said, blushing.

"OK. Guys, I have a problem. Del Rio walked away with an awful smug look on his face. I've got a bad feeling." Angel said.

"You mean like he's going to use you to gain an advantage tonight?" Nattie asked.

"Wouldn't put it past him." Angel, Taker, and Kristy said at the same time.

"You've got back up Deadman. Dad and I will handle him." David said.

"Kristy, Nattie, I want you two to stick with Angel. If anything happens, come get someone." Taker said.

"Great. Sixteen with babysitters." Angel mumbled.

"Hey! I'm not a babysitter. I'm your best friend. It's my job." Kristy said.

"Besides, Del Rio would use you to gain the upper hand over Taker, but only if he's given the chance..." Nattie said.

"Point taken." Angel said.

"Besides, someone has to be able to deck Del Rio." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. It had been one long day and it looked like the night would be just as long. Angel was happy and safe for the first time in awhile and Taker was happy for the first time in almost sixteen years.


	5. Homeward Bound

**Daughter of The Deadman**

**Chapter 5 Homeward Bound**

Three months later, it was the end of November and Angel was on her way back home to Calgary with Kristy and Owen. She had adjusted to life on the road quite well. Now it was time to head home and see Lea and get started on her training. She hoped that she was a quick a learner at this as she was at most things. Angel had changed a lot. She was still skittish in some ways and every time someone yelled, she would go into panic mode. She would throw her hands over her ears and go pale and wide eyed. She wouldn't even be able to string a whole sentence together. On the other hand, she had no more bruises or cuts and had gained her weight back. She looked as healthy as she had at the time of Amber's death. Angel sighed as she stared at the picture in her hand. Her father had given it to her just before she had left.

Beth and Taker were both wearing bright smiles. Beth was behind him but looking over his shoulder at the camera with her arms around his neck. Taped on the top right corner was the picture of Angel that had been taken at the hospital just three hours after her birth. She had a fuzz of red hair and bright blue eyes. Taped in the top left corner was a picture of Angel sitting on Amber's knee at the age of about two. She sighed. The brightness and happiness in her eyes in the picture had disappeared before she had even known it was there. Jason had taken it along with her safety and security. Angel felt tears rolling down her face and she didn't even try to stop them. She hadn't cried in what seemed like forever. She was scared to show her emotions to her father.

"Angel...I haven't seen you cry like that in awhile. What's wrong?" Kristy asked.

"It's just...all of us. Mom, Dad, Amber, and I. We...look...so care free. I mean, my eyes are bright like Lea's are." Angel said.

"And this surprises you?" Kristy asked.

"I never even knew my eyes could be bright like that. I've never seen them that way." Angel said.

"All little kids are like that. Besides, it's not just that. Come on, fess up." Kristy said.

"It's...Daddy. Being on the road with him is amazing and all. I just wish...I was able to tell him how I feel. I try to...then I get scared he'll beat me...and I wimp out." Angel whispered.

"You're scared to show your emotions to him, in other words." Kristy said.

"Yeah. And I know he understands why...but...I would imagine it's frustrating for him. It's just...I don't fully trust him yet. I'm scared. I mean, look at Jen. I trusted her for about nine years...and look what happened." Angel said.

"She stabbed you in the back and spread vicious rumours about you using everything you had trusted her to keep secret." Kristy said.

"Yeah...pretty much..." Angel said.

"Look, I've known your Dad for a long time. He won't harm you for showing your emotions." Kristy said.

"You really think so?" Angel asked.

"I know so. Just because he's not that great at showing his emotions, doesn't mean he'll hurt you for showing yours." Kristy said.

"Why do you think he can't show his emotions, anyway?" Angel wondered.

"I think he's scared to because he's scared of losing someone he cares about again." Kristy said.

"Oh. That's right. He showed his emotions to Mom...and then he lost her. I guess that would do it." Angel said.

"Of course it would. I wish my Mother wouldn't show her emotions." Kristy said.

"It's that bad?" Angel asked.

"It's worse then bad." Kristy said.

"And yet every time you come back from being on the road with your Dad, she's there at the airport to say hi to you. I think in her own strange way, she does love you." Angel said.

"She only does that because Grandma Helen tells her she has to." Kristy said.

"Or she's hoping you'll go home with her finally." Angel said.

"Not happening. It never works out." Kristy said.

"What is it that you two fight about so often anyway?" Angel asked.

"Mostly Mom being a bitch to Uncle Owen and Aunt Martha." Kristy said.

"Your Mom and Uncle Owen are close in age that's why. Well, that and Uncle Owen has never had to depend on your Grandma Helen and Grandpa Stu. I think it drives them nuts. As for Martha, she seems alright. Then again, anyone that doesn't mind me being around is alright." Angel said.

"Aunt Martha hates Mom and Vice versa. Frankly, if I could live with Uncle Owen and Aunt Martha all the time, I would." Kristy said.

"Oh, come on, Uncle Bret's not that bad. At least you don't have to worry about when and where the next prank will be when you stay with him." Angel said.

"Yeah, that is one good thing. Another good thing is that Uncle Bret thinks Mom is a regular pain in the butt." Kristy said.

Angel laughed at her. Then she leaned back and closed her eyes. She was tired from not sleeping well the night before. She had been so excited to be going back home to see Lea that she hadn't gotten to sleep till about three in the morning. Bret said Lea was babbling now and every time she would see Taker on TV, she'd smile and wave her arms around. Not to mention, every time he said Angel's name her eyes would light up. Angel had been relieved when she learned Lea remembered her. Her last thought before she drifted off to sleep was that she'd be back home soon.

_Angel stood in the dark. She looked around, but didn't see anyone. She started to walk around, occasionally calling out to see if anyone was there. Suddenly, she stopped. She heard footsteps coming from behind her. When she turned, she gasped. She was face to face with her mother. Except...something was off. This person looked a lot older then her mother did. Also, Angel didn't get the warm feeling she usually got from her mother when she'd dream about her._

_ "OK. Who the hell are you?" Angel asked._

_ "I'm your Grandmother. My name is Kristal." the woman said._

_ "Kristal? I've heard that name...but...wait...it was you! You were the one laughing and bragging that my Daddy knew nothing of me the day they buried my Mother!" Angel said._

_ "That's true." Kristal said._

_ "Alright, you're here for something so spit it out. What the hell do you want?" Angel asked._

_ "Mouthy aren't you?" Kristal asked._

_ "Just tell me...please?" Angel asked._

_ "I just came to see you. What? I'm not allowed to see my own grandchild?" Kristal asked._

_ "You...you're not here just to see me. I can feel your aura. And I can tell you that I don't get the warm feeling I get from my mother." Angel said._

_ "So...it seems you were born with...that man's powers!" Kristal said._

_ "I'll have you know that "that man" you're talking about is my father!" Angel snapped._

_ "Some father." Kristal spat._

_ "You do know that it's your fault he wasn't able to be a father to me...don't you? You freaked on my Mother and scared her half to death! You told her to leave my Daddy and kill me and she refused! She got so afraid of what Daddy would say and do that she didn't tell him about me! That's why he's been missing from my life for so long and why he searched all over the states for me!" Angel snapped._

_ "Too dumb to look North of the States." Kristal said._

_ "OK, I know enough about legal stuff to know that my adoption records were sealed. Had he been able to get his hands on them, he would have realized where I was." Angel said, "Now, whatever it is you're here to do or here to take from me, do it already!" _

_ "Oh, I'm not here to take anything from you, my dear Grandchild. I'm here to tell you that your little friend...Kristy, is it? Well, she won't be with you much longer." Kristal said._

_ "W-what? What are you talking about?" Angel asked._

_ "You'll see." Kristal said._

_ "No! I won't see! You're going to tell me or so help me God..." Angel started._

_It was happening again, but this time she wasn't even scared. She knew what it was now. Her powers were acting up because she was scared and angry and her eyes were rolled back into her head, which was what scared people more then anything. Kristal chuckled softly._

_ "I...wouldn't use those powers of yours if I were you." Kristal said._

_ "Then tell me what you mean and I won't have to!" Angel growled._

_ "Let's just say Kristy's desire may get in the way of her heart." Kristal said._

_ "Meaning what? Wait...she's going to back stab me...isn't she?" Angel said, relaxing slightly._

_ "No. She's too loyal for that. Let's just say...that little crush she's got...well, he'll come calling and Kristy won't be around as much." Kristal said._

_ "You...liar." Angel growled._

_Then she threw all the power she could muster at Kristal in hopes of flinging her from her head. To her shock, Kristal absorbed it and flung it back, sending Angel flying across the darkness. She hit something solid and guessed that it wasn't just never ending darkness she stood in. It must have been a room. Kristal walked over and stared down at her._

_ "How...did you...?" Angel whispered._

_ "You are not the only one with powers my dear granddaughter." Kristal said._

_ "No...this is a dream. It's just a dream!" Angel said, closing her eyes._

_ "What's the matter? A little afraid now?" Kristal asked._

_**"Leave her alone." A voice said through the darkness.**_

_Angel gasped. She knew that voice. It was the same one she had heard when she had first used her powers. She looked around. A hooded figure was walking toward them. Whoever it was, they were angry that Angel was being harmed. She knew it couldn't be Kristy. She had never had a dream before in which her friend would rescue her._

_ "Just who are you?" Kristal snapped._

_**"You will know me in due time. Right now, though, I need to speak with Angel." the figure said.**_

_Whoever it was held out her hand and snapped her fingers. Kristal vanished in a pillar of flames. Angel gasped and stood up. She was shocked._

_ "Who...? How the hell...? That was amazing. Who are you?" Angel asked._

_The hooded figure reached up and removed her hood. Angel screamed out loud. This girl looked just like her, except for the scar under her right eye that was shaped like a five pointed star._

_"What...the...? You...you're me?" Angel asked, startled._

_ **"I'm your Dead Girl side. So to speak."** _

_ "Uh, OK. This is really beginning to scare me. Can I wake up?" Angel asked._

_ **"No. Not yet. Although, your friend is trying to wake you." **_

_ "Oh-K. So, what? You're stopping her?" Angel asked._

_ **"I have to. We need to speak without interruption."**_

_ "About what? Just what's going on here?!" Angel snapped. _

_ **"You have to be very careful of your Grandmother. Your Mother was a guardian to your father. But your Grandmother isn't like your Mother. Be careful of her." **_

_ "Well, that information was more useful about five minutes ago when she was flinging my powers back at me!" Angel snapped._

_ **"Angel, don't be so angry. Not that you can hurt me anyway, but you need to calm down, otherwise you won't fully understand what I'm saying." **_

_ "Alright, fine. You said something about guardians. Can you explain that a little more? Please?" Angel asked._

_ **"Not now. Kristy is trying to wake you."**_

_ "But..." Angel started._

_ **"Just trust me." **_

_ "I...don't know how." Angel said._

_ **"You will."**_

_ "But...I want to know more. Why can't you just tell me?" Angel asked._

_ **"Because Kristy is trying to wake you up."**_

_ "OK, fine...just answer these questions for me. You said I can't hurt you...is it because you're like part of me? Are you where my powers come from?" Angel asked._

_ **"Both." **_

_Then the darkness disappeared and so did the girl._

Angel woke with a start and realized she was covered in cold sweat. Kristy was looking at Angel worriedly. Angel got up and went to the washroom. When she saw her reflection, she realized that she was pale and wide-eyed. Nothing had changed with her appearance though._ What the hell was that? I've had some pretty crazy dreams, but that one was __out there. _Angel thought as she splashed cold water on her face. Just then, there was banging on the door and Kristy's voice floated through.

"Angel! Are you OK? What happened?" Kristy asked.

"I'm fine. Another nightmare." Angel said.

"I figured that much out! You were talking in your sleep and you sounded pretty mad! Anything you want to share?" Kristy said.

Angel sighed and opened the bathroom door. Kristy looked worried for her and at the same time she looked curious about what her friend had been dreaming about.

"Kristy...I...I'll tell you, but I have to ask Daddy about it first." Angel said.

"OK." Kristy said.

"Look, I know you're mad, but it has to do with my powers, so I need to talk to him first." Angel said.

"Stop doing that freaky aura thing." Kristy said.

"I don't do it on purpose! It's a subconscious thing!" Angel said.

"Can you tell me anything about it?" Kristy asked.

"Well, my Grandmother Kristal said that your crush would come calling and that you'd disappear. And she flung my powers back at me when I tried to use them on her." Angel said.

"Oh, dear God." Kristy said.

"Now do you see why I need to talk to Daddy before I tell you anything?" Angel asked.

"Uh, yeah, but as soon as you know, I want to know." Kristy said.

"Sure." Angel said.

She and Kristy went and sat back down. A few hours later, they arrived in Calgary. Angel wondered who would be there to meet them. They got off the plane and headed to get their bags. When they came through the gate, they saw a huge crowd of people there. Kristy's Grandpa Stu and Grandma Helen were there, Bret was there too and he was holding a sleeping Lea. Martha had brought her son Oje and her daughter Athena so that they could greet their Dad, and then there was Diana, Kristy's Mom, standing there.

Angel ran to Bret and took Lea from him. She was amazed at how big her sister had gotten and she also didn't realize until that moment how much she had missed her. Bret walked over and hugged her. Meanwhile, Stu and Helen were hugging Kristy and Martha, Oje and Athena were hugging Owen. Diana looked bored.

"Well, Diana don't you have something to say." Helen asked.

"Hello, Kristy." Diana said with a nod.

"Hello, Mother." Kristy said.

"Kristy, we think it'd be a good idea if you tried living with your Mother for a week or two." Stu said.

"No, Grandpa." Kristy said.

"But Kristy dear..." Helen said.

"No, Grandma." Kristy said.

"Be reasonable, Kristy! I'm your mother for goodness sake!" Diana said.

"You're a bitch!" Kristy said.

"Kristy Lesley Hart-Smith, don't talk to your Mother that way." Helen said.

"I want to stay with Bret, Lea and Angel. I'm not going with her! All we do is fight!" Kristy said.

"One week is all I ask, Kristy." Diana said.

"After that you can stay with Bret if you want." Stu said.

"No!" Kristy said.

"Mom, Dad, leave it alone. If she wants to stay with me, she can." Bret said.

"Yeah, well, I'm her mother and I say she's coming with me for a week." Diana said.

She walked over and grabbed Kristy by the arm. Kristy looked at them all, pleadingly. Even though her mother was mean, she knew hitting her could have disastrous consequences. Kristy looked at Angel, wondering what was stopping her from sending Diana flying. She saw that her friend had her eyes closed and seemed to be struggling. She gasped. Angel was trying to deliberately stop herself from using her powers.

"ANGEL! DO IT ALREADY!" Kristy yelled.

"I'm sorry, Kristy...but I can't. There's...there's way to many people around. They'll notice." Angel said.

"That hasn't stopped you before!" Kristy snapped.

"LET HER GO, DIANA!" a voice yelled.

Everyone looked up and saw Davey coming toward them. They gasped. None of them had even known he had been there. Diana let go of Kristy right away. Kristy glared at Angel, feeling upset. She had always helped Angel, but Angel couldn't help her.

"I'm sorry...I...just couldn't..." Angel said, hanging her head.

"Why not? It would have helped me!" Kristy said.

"Kristy! Just because Angel has the same powers as Taker does, doesn't mean she has to use them to get the two of you out of every single jam you get into!" Bret snapped.

"Don't ever..._ever_...grab Kristy like that again! I told you the last time I saw you do that to her, I'd take away your custody." Davey said.

"Good luck. You can't raise a child on the road." Diana said.

"Can so." Angel whispered.

"What was that, you little whinny brat?" Diana asked.

"I said Can so. You can raise a child on the road. If you don't believe it, then just look at me! If my Daddy can do it so can Davey!" Angel snapped.

"Davey, please. Don't do this to Diana." Helen said.

"Mom, just let Davey do what he thinks is best for Kristy." Bret said.

"I honestly don't know why Kristy is so hostile toward Diana." Stu said.

"You want to know why Grandpa? I'll tell you. Mom can't keep her mouth shut about Uncle Owen and Aunt Martha or Dad. I am so sick of hearing that Uncle Owen is this and Aunt Martha is that and Dad is this and Dad is that. It's no wonder they don't come around much! They don't want to! With the exception of Uncle Owen, Aunt Martha and their family and Uncle Bret, Aunt Julie and their family, this family is so freaking screwy that you all can't see what the hell is happening!" Kristy said.

"Kristy Lesley Hart-Smith, how dare you talk about your family that way?" Helen asked.

"I can talk about it because it's true." Kristy said.

"Think about it for a second, please, Mr. & Mrs. Hart. Bret, Owen and Davey are the only ones in the whole family who don't still depend on you. They've made their own lives for themselves." Angel said quietly.

"What would you know about it? You didn't even know what it was like to have a family until three months ago!" Diana snapped.

Kristy saw Angel's face go pale and her eyes go wide. Then tears began to roll down her cheeks. Kristy growled under her breath. That had been a really low thing to say, even for her mother. She turned and glared at her Mom. Martha, Oje, and Athena looked shocked. Stu and Helen were looking back and forth between Kristy and Diana, wondering what was going to happen. Bret, Davey and Owen looked more angry then Angel had ever seen before.

"You take that back, you bitch or so help me God...not even Dad will be able to hold me back." Kristy snarled.

"Diana, how could you say something like that? It's not Angel's fault that Mark wasn't there for her!" Owen said.

"You have no idea! Angel is around us so much, she's like a part of the family." Bret said.

"Diana, really! For the first time, I'm ashamed of you." Davey said.

"Why? It's true. She had no family." Diana said.

"What are we?" Owen asked.

"Her family." Kristy said with a smile.

"Not to mention Lea. What about her? She's Angel's family too!" Davey said.

"Yeah." Kristy said.

"Guys, it's alright. Really." Angel said.

"No. It's not." Kristy said.

"Yes, it is, Kristy. It's fine, because your Mom is a bitch and I know full well she said that just to try and make everyone fight with each other." Angel said through her tears.

"Angel, she upset you." Bret said.

"Alright, that's it. If you ever come near Angel, so help me god I'll knock your teeth out." Kristy said.

"Kristy!" Stu and Helen said.

"Mom, you do realize that Angel was right. Bret, Davey and I are the only ones who don't depend on you for money and things. I think that's why Diana's mad. Angel's right and she knows it." Owen said.

"And she can't stand the fact that a sixteen-year-old girl is a lot smarter then her." Bret said.

"Two sixteen-year-old girls." Kristy corrected him.

"OK, OK." Bret said.

"It's getting late. Let's go." Davey said.

"Wait...Daddy, are you coming home?" Kristy asked.

"I'm going to be staying with your Uncle Bret. I have a feeling Jason's going to show his face." Davey said.

Kristy nodded, but she hoped her Dad was wrong. They all left the airport. Stu, Helen and Diana headed back to Hart House, Owen took his family home and Davey, Kristy, Bret, Angel, and Lea went to Bret's place. As soon as Angel got there, she went to the phone and called her Dad while Bret got Lea put into her crib and Kristy went to unpack her stuff.

_"Angel, where have you been?" Taker asked._

"Sorry, Daddy. There was an...incident at the airport. Diana showed up and tried to take Kristy...and acted like a bitch as usual." Angel said.

_"Oh. Alright. Wait...she didn't actually take Kristy, did she?" Taker asked._

"Hell no!" Angel said.

_"Good. That means Davey got there." Taker said._

"Wait...you sent Davey back?" Angel asked.

_"Yes. Just as extra protection. Besides, he needed the break and I can't take time off right now. I still have a Spanish Aristocrat trying to make things difficult for me over here." Taker said._

Angel rolled her eyes. Del Rio had lost the match at Breaking Point and he'd been mad about it. Every chance he got, he'd jump Taker from behind and at Hell in a Cell, Bragging Rights, and Survivor Series, he had viciously attacked Taker, costing him his matches. Taker had sounded upset.

"Daddy, I understand. Don't worry. You do what you have to do. I'm safe here." Angel told him.

_"Thanks, baby girl. Good luck with the training. Oh, and your Uncle says be careful. He doesn't want you banged up too much over there." Taker said._

"Thankfully, Bret, Owen and Davey will be training me. Not Stu. It should be fine." Angel said.

_"Ty, Nattie and DH will be there within a couple of days, so they'll help you out too." Taker said._

"Great. Oh, Daddy, I had a dream on the plane. It was weird, even for me." Angel said.

_"Oh, really? What happened?" Taker said._

Angel sighed and explained how she had dreamed of her Grandmother. She told him Kristal's warning to her and how her Dead Girl side had come to her rescue after Kristal had flung her powers back at her. Then she explained how her Dead Girl side had mentioned something about Guardians but had been unable to elaborate because Kiera had woken her.

"I told Kristy that I'd talk to you before I told her anything else." Angel said.

_"Angel, your Mother was my Guardian. When she was around me, my powers would double in strength when I'd use them. She had special powers as well, but hers would appear only if she had need of them. Somewhere out there, you've got someone like that. You just have to find that person." Taker said._

"Daddy, what about Kristal? She has powers...but she seems so...evil." Angel said.

_"She is. As far as I know, the person she guards is no longer living. Even so, her powers are...different." Taker said._

"Different how?" Angel asked.

_"She has no actual powers. However, she does have the power to either, do what she did and turn your power against you...or...she can also steal them from you...or me...or your Uncle." Taker said._

"I'm almost afraid to know, but...what happens if someone's powers are stolen?" Angel asked.

_"It can kill you. Most people who have their powers stolen die trying to break free." Taker said._

"Oh, god. No wonder she told me to watch myself." Angel whispered.

_ "Angel...I also have an explanation as to why you dream about your Mother so much." Taker said._

"You do?" Angel asked.

_"Yes. If someone with powers dies, the guardian is no longer needed and their powers go dormant usually. But if a guardian dies before the one with powers does, their spirit will be unable to move on...and since your Mother loved me in addition to being my guardian, she won't leave without me." Taker said._

"So...Mom's...waiting for you...to die?" Angel asked.

_"Yes, and she's visiting you so you can learn about her past." Taker said._

"She...wants me to know?" Angel asked.

_"Yes. That's why you dream about her so much. She wants to show you her memories and you won't allow it." Taker said._

"I...didn't know." Angel whispered.

She was suddenly feeling quite weak. She felt like she was going to pass out._ Kristal...must have done something...to me._ She thought.

_"Angel? Are you OK, baby girl?" Taker asked._

"Daddy...Kristal...did something to me. I feel...all dizzy...and I think I'm...going to pass out..." Angel whispered.

_"OK, Angel. I'll call you back later. I love you. Be safe." Taker said._

"I...love you too. Bye, Daddy." Angel said.

She hung up the phone and as soon as she did so, she fainted, hitting the floor with a thud. Bret heard it and came running down the stairs. He looked in the kitchen and yelled for Kristy and Davey to come. They came running in and Kristy gasped.

"Angel! Angel wake up! Wake up! What happened?" Kristy asked, shaking her friend.

"She's barely breathing." Bret said.

He picked her up and took her to bed. He laid her down, figuring she needed a good sleep and she'd be alright. He turned to leave and as he reached the doorway, Angel began to mumble, telling someone to get away from her. Bret gasped. Ever since Angel had found out about her powers, she'd be having dreams stranger then normal. He wondered if something was wrong with her as he left the room to allow her to rest.


	6. Power Problems

**Daughter of the Deadman**

**Chapter 6: Power Problems**

It was three months later and Angel and Kristy had done great in their training. They had wound up calling Vince and asking him to allow Taker to come up to Calgary since training had been tough for Angel at first. Taker had helped her feel better about it just by being there. Her training had been really easy compared to Kristy's. Angel was up in her room, asleep, but having another weird dream. Some of them were beginning to scare her. Kristal kept showing up and trying to take her powers away. Angel was tossing and turning and fighting, trying to get away from her Grandmother. Then she screamed out loud.

Kristy and Taker came running into Angel's room. Taker had Lea. Lea had grown attached to him and as far as she knew, he was Daddy. As it turns out, Taker loved Lea as much as he loved Angel. She was six months old now and crawling all over the house. They all had to work to baby proof the house. Now, she looked worried. She knew that something was wrong with her big sister.

"Da da da da?" Lea asked.

"Lea, it's OK. Don't worry." Taker said.

"Taker, what's wrong with her?" Kristy asked.

"Kristal's trying to steal her powers again. And she's succeeding I think." Taker said.

"Oh, god. Do something! Please!" Kristy said.

"Done. Here. Hold Lea for me." Taker said.

Kristy nodded and took Lea who was now crying. She knew her sister was in danger and although she couldn't speak she knew that her Daddy was about to put himself in danger too. Taker sighed and walked over to Angel. He knew this was going to take a lot out of him. He placed his hands on Angel's forehead and shut his eyes.

_When he opened his eyes, he was back in the little three bedroom house he had shared with Bethany. By the looks of things, he was in the living room. He looked around. Amber and Bethany were tied to the wall, trapped and unable to help Angel. Angel herself was screaming in pain as she watched her Dead Girl side be attacked. Taker gasped. This means...anything that happens to her Dead Girl side...happens to her... Taker thought_

_ "Kristal! That's enough!" Taker shouted._

_ "Ah, Deadman, you're just in time to watch Angel leave this world." Kristal said._

_ "Don't you dare take Angel from him!" Beth yelled._

_ "Leave her alone! She hasn't done anything to you!" Amber said._

_ "D...Daddy...please...run away from here..." Angel said._

_**"Deadman...I...can't protect Angel...from her. I tried...but..." **_

_"It's alright. I can protect her. You just stay still." Taker said._

_ "Mark, just run! Please!" Beth said._

_ "Are you crazy? I've lost Angel once already! I won't lose her again!" Taker said._

_ "Daddy...run...it's not safe!" Angel said._

_ "Kristal is not winning." Taker said._

_ "Daddy! Please...don't be...so stubborn...get out." Angel whispered._

_ "I'm not leaving you." Taker said._

_Kristal just laughed. She used the power she had already stolen to throw Taker into the wall and bind him there. Tears started to roll down Angel's face. She had no way to get out of this now._

_ "DADDY! NO!" she shouted, beginning to struggle._

_ "Don't fight, Angel. It will hurt less." Kristal said._

_ "STOP IT! LET US OUT!" Angel shouted._

_ "Are you kidding? I let you go and I lose all of this power. And I plan on taking your father's as well." Kristal said._

_ "No...please...you can take mine...just...leave him alone...please..." Angel whispered._

_ "Angel, if she takes your powers, you'll die! Your Daddy will have to live with losing you! He won't be able to handle it! It will send him off the deep end!" _Beth_ said. _

_ "Not to mention Lea will be heartbroken. And what about Kristy? She'd never forgive me if I had the chance to save you and didn't do it." Taker said._

_ "I don't care! Just...let Daddy go...you can have my powers, but let him out of here." Angel said._

_ "Angel Marie Calaway!" Taker said._

_ "There's no point in reasoning with her. Her mind is made up." Amber told him._

_ "If Kristy was here, Angel. She'd be so mad at you." Taker said._

_ "I don't care! Kristal came here to take my powers and I'm not letting you or Mom or Amber get hurt trying to help me! She can have what she wants!" Angel told him._

_ "Don't! Kristy...after everything she's done for you, you don't care?" Taker said._

_ "Daddy...Kristy has done a lot for me, I know...but..." Angel said._

_ "But what?" Taker asked. _

_ "But...I can't think about that now. Not when you're all in trouble." Angel said._

_ "Angel, if Kristy was in this conversation right now and she told you that she'd never let you do this, would you listen to her?" Taker asked._

_ "No! I wouldn't!" Angel said._

_ "Why not?" Amber asked._

_ "Because I have to do this. I have to help Daddy. I have to get you guys out of here. Even if it means...I don't make it." Angel said._

_ "And then Kristy would be really mad at you." Taker said._

_Angel didn't get the chance to respond because she passed out. They glanced over at her Dead Girl side and saw she was passed out too. Beth gasped. Amber looked scared and tears started rolling down Taker's face. In the time they had taken arguing, Angel's powers had been stolen for the most part. Taker ran over to her and saw that she was still breathing and had a pulse._

_ "She's alive. Relax, Deadman." Kristal said._

_ "Kristy and the others aren't going to be happy about this." Taker said._

_ "There has to be a way to reverse this." Beth said._

_ "There's nothing we can do. I can't even give her some of my powers. Her body would never be able to handle it." Taker said._

_ "There's got to be something you can do, Taker!" Amber said._

_ "Normally, she'd just need rest, but this is different. She's lost her powers and Kristal's corrupted them." Taker said._

_ "So you can't even steal them back and give them back to her?" Amber asked._

_ "No. So, for now...she's normal. And...she won't be able to see you...or Beth." Taker said._

_ "No..." Beth said._

_ "Bethy, I'm sorry. If I could fix this right now, I would. But...I don't know what to do." Taker said._

_ "Maybe Kristy does." Beth said._

_ "Something tells me not. She'll be mad though." Taker said._

_ "Kristal...how could you do this to her? She's your own grandchild!" Amber said._

_ "She's just like her father and now she's normal and doesn't have to worry." Kristal said._

_ "She wasn't meant to be normal and come hell or high water, I'm going to fix this." Taker growled._

_ "Just you try." Kristal said._

_ "Mother, you have no idea what you have just done." Beth snapped._

_ "I know what I've done. I've taken the curse off my Grandchild." Kristal said._

_ "She's also my daughter." Beth said._

_ "And I cared for her for sixteen years. I loved her like a daughter, even though she wasn't mine." Amber said._

_ "You're going to pay for this." Taker snapped._

_Just then, everyone and everything around Taker disappeared._

Taker opened his eyes and removed his hands from Angel's forehead. She was alive, but barely. Lea was still crying, only it was louder now. Taker realized that this was what had snapped him out of Angel's dream. She knew something was wrong.

"Taker, why isn't she waking up?" Kristy asked.

"Kristy...Kristal...she succeeded." Taker said.

"WHAT?!" Kristy said.

"Angel's powers...they're gone." Taker said.

"Taker, this is not funny!" Kristy said.

"I'm not lying. She told Kristal to take her powers, but let me go. I was bound. There was nothing I could do." Taker said.

"She did _what?!_ Uncle Bret! Uncle Owen! Daddy! Come quick!" Kristy called.

Bret, Owen and Davey came running in at the sound of Kristy's panicked voice. They looked from Taker, to Angel, to Kristy and back again. Then they looked at Lea who was crying and trying desperately to squirm her way from Daddy's arms.

"What's wrong, Krissy?" Owen asked.

"Angel...she...she..." Kristy said.

"She gave up her powers so Kristal wouldn't hurt me." Taker whispered.

"She _what?!_" Bret, Owen and Davey said.

"Kristal stole her powers and Angel allowed it. She left Angel with just enough for her to be alive. There's nothing I can do. I can't even steal them back and give them back to her. Kristal's turned them dark." Taker said.

"That...why...I should..." Davey said.

"Let it out, Daddy. I know you don't like swearing." Kristy said.

"That woman had better hope that she doesn't cross paths with me." Bret snapped.

"Krissy, keep your temper." Owen said.

"What would happen if you stole the powers back and gave them back to Angel when they're dark?" Bret asked.

"Angel would become evil." Taker said.

"Oh, dear God." Davey said.

"She would go around hurting everyone she ran into for the fun of it. And there would be nothing any of us could do to stop her." Taker said.

"Would she even hurt Kristy?" Owen asked.

"She'd hurt all of us. She wouldn't care that we love her. It's like...all the good things would be wiped from her memory and be replaced with...well, let's just say her thoughts would be majorly altered by the power." Taker said.

"Taker, why did you let her do this?" Kristy asked.

"Don't blame him, Krissy. He probably tried everything to reason with her." Owen said.

"I tried everything. I even tried asking her what Kristy would think of this." Taker said.

"And what did she say?" Kristy asked.

"She acknowledged the fact that you had done a lot for her and said that she couldn't think about any of it because Beth, Amber and I were in danger and that if you had been there she wouldn't have listened to you because she had to save me. That was all she cared about. She...didn't want to lose me...again." Taker said.

"Oh, well, I guess I understand that." Kristy said softly.

"So, what do we do? We need to fix this problem. Angel isn't supposed to be normal. If she was supposed to be normal, she would have been born with no powers." Bret said.

"We have to get her powers back." Davey said.

"No kidding, Davey, but how? You heard Mark. We can't take them back from Kristal. It'll make Angel turn evil." Owen said.

"And I can't give her some of my powers. She's so weak, it would kill her." Taker said.

"Is she going to be weak forever?" Kristy asked.

"Just until we figure out a solution." Taker said.

"Maybe I can talk to Kristal." Kristy said.

"No! She's dangerous now." Taker said.

"I'm a Hart! I'm tough!" Kristy said.

"Kristy, I'm aware of that. But she has Angel's powers now. She's deadly. And you can't defend yourself." Taker said.

"I want to find out why she did this to Angel!" Kristy said.

"I can tell you that. We have Guardians. Bethany was mine. They have powers of their own that only work when needed. Kristal's a guardian too, but she was born without any real sort of powers. However, she can steal powers and bounce them back if they're used on her. She's done both to Angel now." Taker said.

"What was her excuse?" Owen asked.

"Her reasoning was that I had cursed Angel and she was freeing her Grandchild." Taker said.

"Remind me to beat that woman senseless." Kristy said.

Just then, Angel stirred slightly. She tried to sit up but she was so weak, she couldn't even manage it. Kristy and Taker ran over. Kristy placed Lea on Angel's bed and she crawled over and curled up next to her sister.

"Kristy...don't hate me...please..." Angel whispered.

"Don't be silly, Ang. I could never hate you." Kristy said.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I know you're worried about me..." Angel said.

"Of course we are." Owen said.

"What were you thinking, Angel?" Bret asked.

"I was just trying to save Mommy and Daddy and Amber." Angel said.

"Bret...don't...Angel was doing what she thought she had to." Davey said.

"Lay off, Uncle Bret." Kristy said.

"Angel...I'm sorry. I should have protected you. But I promise I'll fix this, OK?" Taker said.

"Daddy...it's alright." Angel whispered.

"No, it isn't. I'm your father. I'm supposed to protect you." Taker said.

"Taker, it's not your fault. You tried." Kristy said.

"Daddy...what can you do?" Angel asked.

"Well, I can't steal your powers back and give them back to you. It will turn you evil. I'll figure it out. Your Uncle is going to kill me." Taker said.

"Kane won't do anything to you. I'll talk to him." Owen said.

"Someone needs to stay up here and the rest of us need to think of a way to fix this." Taker said.

"I'll stay. She's my best friend. I'll stay with Angel and Lea. You guys try and figure this out." Kristy said.

"You don't have to stay. I'll be alright." Angel whispered.

"I'm staying anyway. Besides, the adults are better at planning then I am." Kristy said.

"It's going to be boring. Angel will be asleep most of the time Kristy." Bret said.

"It'll be OK, Uncle Bret. Really." Kristy said.

"I...I...I...didn't mean to make trouble." Angel whispered, tears rolling down her face.

"It's OK, Ang. It's really OK." Kristy said.

"I shouldn't have done it. But..." Angel said.

"We know, Angel. We know." Owen said.

"Alright. Owen, I need you to call my brother. Kristy, you stay with Angel and Lea up here. Bret, Davey, come with me. We need to think of a way to get Angel her powers back." Taker said.

"And Uncle Owen, no pranks." Kristy giggled.

"I can be serious when I have to be you know." Owen said.

Kristy nodded. Taker kissed Angel on the forehead and then everyone left. Owen headed downstairs and picked up the phone. He sighed and dialled Kane's number. He knew that he was about to wake Kane up. Sure enough, when Kane answered, he sounded sleepy.

"Kane, we have a problem." Owen said.

_"Owen? My brother or Angel had better be dying or something! It's three am." Kane said._

"Kane, Angel's lost her powers." Owen answered.

_"Very funny, Owen." Kane said._

"I'm not kidding. Kristal took her powers." Owen said.

_"That's not possible." Kane said._

"It is! If you don't believe me, I'll put your brother on the phone. He can tell you what happened!" Owen said.

_"Let me hear it from my brother." Kane said._

Owen sighed and called Taker into the kitchen. Taker took the phone. He was dreading this. He had to tell his brother that his niece was nearly dead.

_"Taker, is it true?" Kane asked._

"Owen wasn't joking. Angel's lost her powers. Kristal took them." Taker said.

_"And you didn't stop her?" Kane said._

"I couldn't. Kristal tied me up. Angel...begged her to let me go. She gave up her powers in exchange for my safety." Taker said.

_ "And you let her?! You allowed your child to give up the one thing that connected the three of us?!" Kane asked._

"Kane, I tried everything. I even used Kristy as a threat. It didn't work." Taker said.

_"You should have used your own powers! You should have stopped it!" Kane snapped._

"I couldn't." Taker said.

_"Just...tell me that witch didn't kill her!" Kane snapped._

"No, Kane. She left Angel with just enough. She's really weak right now. Not to mention upset." Taker said.

_"You had better find a solution to this, big brother. Or else..." Kane snapped._

"I'm working on it. Do not threaten me, little brother." Taker said.

_"Why not? If you hadn't gone into Angel's dreams, this never would have happened. She never would have had to trade her powers to keep you safe." Kane snapped._

"You don't understand! Kristal had threatened to take my powers! You have no idea! You don't know how much Angel cares about me!" Taker growled.

_"I understand that, big brother, but still it was stupid." Kane said._

"She did what she felt she needed to do!" Taker snapped.

_"You should have talked her out of it." Kane said._

"What part of "I tried everything" is lost on you, little brother?!" Taker snapped.

_"All of it, big brother because I don't think you tried everything." Kane said._

"How dare you? You think I would just allow Angel to have her powers stolen?!" Taker snapped.

_"I'm not saying you allowed it!" Kane said._

"Then what are you saying?" Taker asked.

_"I'm saying you should have been more careful." Kane said._

"More careful?! How could I have been any more careful about this?!" Taker snapped.

_"You could have shielded Angel from Kristal's power." Kane said._

"Which I would have done if she hadn't started before I got there! And I would have shielded her once I got there, but it was kind of hard when I was bound to the damn wall!" Taker snapped.

_"You're stronger then Kristal, why didn't you fight it?" Kane asked._

"She had already took most of Angel's powers and she used that to bind me to the damn wall. Angel's stronger then me, in case you didn't realize!" Taker said.

_"Alright, alright. I believe you." Kane said._

"Good." Taker said.

_"I'm coming up there. I have to see her." Kane said._

"She's alright, little brother. She's just sleeping a lot." Taker said.

"I don't care. I'm still coming." Kane said.

Taker sighed. He couldn't convince his brother not to come and he knew it. Kane said he'd be on the next plane out. Taker hung up the phone, feeling upset. Kane blamed him for what happened to Angel and he knew it. He walked up to Angel's room and opened the door. Kristy had Lea and was sitting in the chair next to Angel's bed. Taker didn't say anything as he walked over to the bed and sat down. Angel was sound asleep. He stroked Angel's hair and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Da?" Lea asked softly.

"Taker? What is it? What happened?" Kristy asked.

"Kane is mad at me for what happened. He says it's my fault." Taker said.

"It's not your fault, Taker. You didn't do this to her." Kristy said.

"Well, he thinks I should have done something more to help her." Taker said.

"You couldn't have. Angel is stubborn. She gets it from you." Kristy said.

"I know. I think Kane is just upset. He's hurting. He cares for Angel a lot even if he doesn't want to admit it." Taker said.

"I know, Taker." Kristy said.

"I've got to make this right. Kane is right. It sort of is my fault. I went in there with my guard down. I should have known better." Taker said.

"She caught you off guard, Taker." Kristy said.

"I should have known she'd try something. She never liked me and she's making Angel suffer." Taker said.

"Taker, stop it. Kristal is a bitch." Kristy said.

"Kristy, it's my fault. She's always hated me and the fact that Beth was with me and had my child intensified the hatred ten fold." Taker said.

"Who cares what she thinks? You're a great Dad and you were a great husband to Beth." Kristy said.

"Kristy, I care what she thinks because Angel's suffering because she hates me. She stole Angel's powers because she wanted revenge on me. She knew it would hurt me. I know I've only been in Angel's life for a little while, but.." Taker said.

"But nothing, Taker. You're Angel's father and if it hadn't been for her you would have been in Angel's life the whole time." Kristy said.

Just then, Angel stirred for a second time. This time, she was crying her eyes out. Taker reached out and hugged her. Kristy got up and walked over to the bed too. She hugged her best friend. Lea joined in too.

"What happened, Angel?" Kristy asked.

"Mom and Amber...they're gone. Daddy, I can't see them anymore. I can't even hear their voices." Angel said.

"I'm going to kill her." Kristy mumbled.

"Angel, it's because your powers are gone. You've lost the ability to see them for the moment." Taker said.

"Daddy...you have to get them back! Please! I...didn't know this would happen. I...just...I was stupid. I'm so sorry." Angel whispered.

"I know, Angel Baby. I know." Taker said.

"I swear...I didn't know." Angel said.

"We know, Angel. We know." Kristy said.

"Na na na?" Lea asked.

"I'll be alright, Baby Lea. I just made a mistake, that's all." Angel said.

"Poor Little Lea. She's been worried about you." Kristy said.

"Oh, sweetheart. I'll be fine soon. Daddy will fix this." Angel said.

"Angel, your Uncle is on his way. He's very upset about this. He blames me for this." Taker said.

"Which is dumb." Kristy said.

"He says I should have done more." Taker said.

"What could you have done, Taker? Kristal blind sided you." Kristy said.

"Daddy...I...want to be able to see Mom and Amber again. I...need to know they're around. It...makes me feel better." Angel said.

"I know, Angel Baby." Taker said.

"Alright, Angel, you need to go back to sleep. I'll put Lea to bed and then come back in here." Kristy said.

"I'm going to help Bret and the others find a solution." Taker said.

"OK...I don't know if Lea will leave me. Kristy, you don't have to stay here. Go back to bed." Angel said.

"I'll stay in here. It's OK." Kristy said.

"Daddy...am I still in danger?" Angel asked.

"Not right now." Taker said.

"Kristal...might come here to hurt you." Angel said.

"Don't worry, Angel. Daddy and the others are so mad at her she'd never get in the door." Kristy said.

Angel smiled and laid back down. She drifted off. Taker kissed her forehead and left. Kristy tried to pick Lea up and she started screaming. She didn't want to leave her sister right now. Kristy tried for ten minutes, but nothing she did or said stopped Lea from screaming.

"Lea...you need to go to bed." Kristy said.

"NA!" Lea yelled.

"Lea..." Kristy said.

"Na! Na!" Lea said.

"Alright, alright, you can lay with Angel." Kristy said.

Lea smiled and curled up next to her sister. Kristy sat in the chair next to the bed.

Downstairs, Taker and the others were reading. Taker had dragged out all the books he had that had anything to do with their powers. Most of them were his own Mother's Journals, which she had kept. They had been hidden and had survived the fire at the funeral home. Bret, Owen and Davey were pouring over them. Taker was pacing in the living room, waiting for his brother to arrive. He wasn't looking forward to this. It was a whole four hours later when there was a knock on the door. At the same time, Bret came in, looking grim faced.

"What's up?" Taker asked.

"There's nothing. No one's ever lived through this." Bret said.

"She only lived because Kristal allowed it." Taker said.

"I know, but still. No one's ever lived. There's nothing in the books." Bret said.

"Well, look through them again! I have to deal with my brother. We'll come help as soon as Kane has seen Angel." Taker said.

"Taker..." Bret said.

"No, Hitman. Keep looking! There's got to be a solution somewhere." Taker said.

Bret nodded and walked back into the kitchen. Taker answered the front door. Kane stood there, looking worried and upset. Taker let him inside and took him upstairs. Angel's bedroom door was open. Kane walked in and went over to the bed.

"Angel..." he said.

"She's alright, little brother. She's just tired. We're looking for a solution now. We'll find something. The only reason she's alive is because Kristal allowed her to be." Taker said.

"You did this. You let this happen!" Kane snapped, turning to his brother.

"Kane, I know you're hurting and you care for Angel more then you want to admit, but don't blame me for this! I didn't tell Angel to do this! She did this because she cares for me!" Taker said.

"We need a solution." Kane said.

"I know that! Has Paul ever told you anything about having your powers stolen that may be able to help?" Taker asked.

"Um...I don't think...wait. The Guardian Powers...Angel's Guardian could give her the powers back! But...we don't know who it is..." Kane whispered.

"Then we need to find out!" Taker said.

"No one will know. Unless..." Kane said.

"Mother..." Taker whispered.

Kane nodded. He and Taker ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, Bret, Davey, and Owen looked up. Kane quickly explained what he had told his brother and Taker explained that only his Mother would know her Guardian's Identity. The others beamed. Then everyone headed back to bed. It had been one long night.


	7. More Troubles?

**Daughter of the Deadman**

**Chapter 7: More Troubles?**

It was a few days later and Angel was better. The night that she had lost her powers she had had a dream about a boy in a cloak healing her and giving her the powers back. Then she had slept a lot. Other then that, not much had really happened except for Kristy and Angel really improving in their training. Tyson, Nattie and David were there now and true to her word, Kristy had practised the Missal Drop Kick on her brother and she could now do it perfectly while Angel had found herself struggling to try and learn her Dad's Hell's Gate Submission Move.

It was early in the morning when Angel woke up. She knew something was wrong. It was too quiet. Lea wasn't crying. Angel jumped up and ran to Lea's room. She was sleeping, but something was wrong. Lea seemed to be having a difficult time breathing. Angel felt her sister's forehead. Lea was burning up. Angel started to cry. Lea had never been sick before and she had no idea what she was supposed to do. She picked up Lea and carried her to her Dad's room and knocked on the door. It was a few minutes later when Taker opened the door.

"Angel? What is it? Why are you crying, sweetheart?" he asked.

"It's Lea...she's sick. Daddy, I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" Angel said.

"Alright, Angel. It's OK. Don't panic. Bring Lea in here and lay her down. I'm going to get a cloth and some cold water." Taker said.

Angel nodded and brought Lea into the room. She laid her down on her Dad's bed. It was a few minutes later when Taker came back. He took Lea's sleeper off and washed her with cold water. Angel went and got her a clean diaper and sleeper. She came back and put them on her sister. Then she pulled the blanket over her sister. Taker sat down with Angel and hugged her. She was still crying.

"Hey, it's alright, baby girl. It's just a fever. It'll pass. Don't worry." Taker said.

"She's...never been sick before. I'm...scared." Angel said.

"It'll be alright, sweetheart." Taker said.

"OK..." Angel said.

Just then, Bret, Owen, Davey, and Kristy came running in. They had all been downstairs eating breakfast when they heard Angel running back and forth upstairs. It was unusual, since Angel was quiet. Kristy walked over and sat down on the bed. She hugged Angel too.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Lea's sick. It's all my fault. I'm supposed to look after her and I haven't been." Angel whispered.

"Angel, it's not your fault. Babies get sick sometimes." Davey said.

"This is the first time Lea's been sick. It's my fault." Angel said.

"No it's not Angel. I remember the first time Kristy got sick. I freaked out and thought it was my fault." Davey said.

"But...I'm supposed to be the one taking care of Lea...and I haven't been. I'm sorry." Angel said.

"Angel...you don't have to look after Lea anymore. That's why your Dad is here. It's time for you to be a teenager." Bret said.

"Uncle Bret's right, Angel. It's time for us to have fun and be as normal as we can be." Kristy said.

"It is?" Angel asked.

"Of course." Owen said.

"But...that means change. I'm...not good when it comes to change." Angel said.

"Yes, you are. You learned the Missal Drop Kick, before me and perfected it too. Who says you're not good with change?" Kristy said.

"I don't know. I just..." Angel said.

"Angel, we're not saying you have to completely stop taking care of Lea. You just don't have to do it all the time like you used to. I mean, let's face it, she loves Taker just as much as she loves you." Davey said.

"I know." Angel said.

"Trust me, baby girl. I'll need help." Taker said.

"Yeah, I mean, you think it was easy for Dad when Kristy the crybaby came along?" Harry asked.

"HEY!" Kristy said.

"Kristy, a crybaby? Somehow I don't see that." Angel said, giggling.

"Hey! I was a newborn!" Kristy said.

"The point is that you can take care of Lea and still be a teenager, Angel. Your Dad is going to need a lot of help." Owen said.

"I missed everything the first time around. Remember?" Taker asked.

"Oh, yeah." Angel said.

"Only because of that witch that is your Grandmother." Kristy said.

"She is not! Not as far as I'm concerned." Angel said.

"OK. Good to know." Kristy said.

"Angel..." Taker said.

"I don't care Daddy. She's not my Grandmother! No Grandmother would do what she has!" Angel said.

"I'm with Angel." Kristy said.

"Alright, you guys. Time for breakfast and then we can get back to training." Bret said.

"But..." Angel said.

"Angel, your Dad can look after Lea." Bret said.

"I guess..." Angel said.

"Don't worry, Angel. She'll be safe with me. Promise. Besides, I have a feeling I know why she has a fever." Taker said.

"What? Why, Daddy?" Angel asked.

"I think somehow Lea got powers." Taker said.

"WHAT?!" Angel shouted.

"Oh, my God." Kristy said.

"How...how could that have happened?" Angel asked.

"Maybe Beth did it?" Owen asked.

"No. It was me, but it was an accident. Remember the other day, Angel, when Lea and I were sleeping on the couch?" Taker asked.

"You gave her powers when you were sleeping?" Angel asked.

"It looks that way." Taker said.

"Oh, boy." Davey said.

"He didn't mean to. At least this way, Lea might not suspect that you're not her Daddy. I'll help her with the power thing." Angel said.

"You're not mad?" Bret said.

"He didn't do it on purpose, Uncle Bret." Kristy said.

"Besides, it'll help Lea think he's more of her father then the monster." Davey said.

Angel nodded. Then she kissed Lea's burning forehead and headed downstairs to have breakfast with everyone else. From there, they went downstairs to train. It was the middle of the afternoon when Taker came down the stairs with Lea. She was wide awake and she looked better.

"Angel, someone missed you." Taker said.

"Hi, baby Lea. I'm alright. You look like you're feeling better." Angel said.

"Da!" Lea said.

"Daddy? Did you do something?" Angel asked.

"I bound her powers for now. When she's about your age, they'll start waking up again." Taker said.

"Oh, OK then." Angel said.

"So, how's the training going?" Taker asked.

"Nattie's already kicked my sorry butt this morning, despite my best efforts." Angel said with a laugh.

"I just figured her opponents won't go easy on her, so..." Nattie said.

"Yeah, well, you should have, Nattie. God." Kristy said.

"Nah. I think Nattie's right. The Divas in WWE aren't going to treat me any different because I'm Undertaker's daughter. I'm going to make sure of it." Angel said.

"Alright." Kristy said.

"Angel, why would you do that?" Bret said.

"What? Let Nattie not go easy on me?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. We've been trying to keep your training easy because you're new to this." Bret said.

"It's because of what the bitch quartet said. That I should have everything handed to me because I'm Undertaker's daughter. I don't want that!" Angel said.

"She's right. Neither do I." Kristy said.

Bret sighed, but he agreed. Taker set Lea in her sitter and joined in the training. Lea drifted off while watching. Bret took a break after several hours so that he could make dinner. The girls continued training. It was about an hour later when Bret came downstairs.

"OK, guys. Time to stop training and get upstairs to eat dinner." Bret said.

Everyone nodded and they headed upstairs. Taker put Lea, who was now awake, in her highchair. Then everyone sat down and Bret served them dinner. Then Bret sat down too. Kristy looked at Angel. She looked lost in thought.

"Something the matter, girl?" Kristy asked.

"Just thinking." Angel answered.

"About?" Kristy asked.

"Lea." Angel said.

"What about Lea?" Taker asked.

"I just hope she really thinks you're her Dad and not that evil man." Angel whispered.

"Don't worry, Angel. She probably won't remember him." Kristy said.

"But...she won't remember Amber either." Angel said.

"Well, just tell her about Amber then." Kristy said.

"That would work, but then she'd probably wonder why we have different Moms." Angel said.

"Don't worry, baby girl, we'll work it all out." Taker said.

"OK." Angel said.

"There's something else on your mind, isn't there?" Bret asked.

"I didn't want to say anything, but Kristy has been over working herself." Angel said.

"Angel! I told you not to say anything!" Kristy said.

"What? It worries me. You're working way too hard." Angel said.

"I have to. Remember what Uncle Bret said? I'm a Hart. I have to work hard or I'll be a disgrace." Kristy said.

"Uncle Bret! You're putting that kind of pressure on her? Really?" Nattie asked.

"Kristy isn't like you, Nattie." Bret said.

"Meaning?" Nattie asked.

"Meaning that she has to work harder then you." Bret said.

"Why? It's not like she's lazy." Nattie said.

"It's because Kristy can't catch on as fast as you, David and Tyson did." Bret said.

"So you're saying I'm slow?" Kristy asked, looking mad.

"I'm saying that you haven't been training your whole life." Bret said.

"They didn't train their whole lives either, Uncle Bret." Kristy said.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have opened my mouth." Angel whispered.

She got up and ran upstairs. They all heard the door slam. Taker just sighed, but he didn't say anything to them. He just picked up Lea and left the room to see if Angel was OK. Kiera sighed.

"Maybe Angel's right. One of these days, I'm going to hurt myself." Kristy said.

"Kris, maybe you should take a break from training for a few days." David said.

"I don't know...I still need to train." Kristy said.

"Uncle Bret, don't work her so hard with the training for the next little while." Nattie said.

"Bret, why don't you let me train Krissy for awhile so she won't be sneaking down at night to work out so much?" Owen asked.

"Fine." Bret said.

"Bret, don't be that way. Krissy's putting in too much time with the training. I was afraid that this would happen." Davey said.

"Alright, Owen can train Kristy." Bret said.

"Good." Davey said.

"I hope Angel's OK." Kristy said.

"I'm sure she's fine. Don't worry. Taker will look after her." Bret said.

"I hope she doesn't think I'm mad at her." Kristy said.

"She won't." Davey said.

"I don't know...she is a pretty sensitive person that way. She's afraid of making everyone mad." Kristy said.

"Can you blame her? Think about where making people mad used to get her." Bret said.

"I know, Uncle Bret, I know." Kristy said.

She got up from the table. Then she headed upstairs to Angel's room to see what was going on. She knocked on the door and peeked in. Angel was hugging Taker and crying.

"Angel? You OK?" Kristy asked.

"I'm...fine. I guess." Angel said.

"I'm not mad." Kristy said.

"It's not that." Angel said.

"Since her powers came back, so did her nightmares." Taker said.

"Uh-oh. This can't be good." Kristy said.

"No, it isn't." Angel said.

"What are you dreaming about?" Kristy asked.

"Kristal's going to come and get Daddy. That's all I know." Angel said.

"You can predict the future now?" Kristy asked.

"No. I...just saw Kristal standing over Daddy, laughing." Angel said.

"Oh, god. Did she say anything?" Kristy asked.

"Yes. "I will come for him and there's nothing you can do". I think the powers she stole from me have made her more crazy." Angel said.

"Just what we need." Kristy said, rolling her eyes.

"We will have to be careful, girls." Taker said.

"Why? If she shows up here, I'll protect you." Angel said.

"But, Angel. It's supposed to be the other way around. I'm supposed to protect you." Taker said.

"I don't care, Daddy! We've already been separated once, it's not happening again!" Angel said.

"Not to mention, she'll have back up. I mean, she'll have Dad, Uncle Owen, Uncle Bret, Nattie, Ty, Harry and I. We won't let her get you, Uncle Taker." Kristy said.

"Kristy, did you just...?" Angel started to ask.

"What?" Kristy asked.

"You...called him Uncle Taker." Angel told her.

"No, I didn't." Kristy said.

"You did so." Taker said.

"OK, I did." Kristy said.

Angel giggled. Just then, there was a loud commotion from downstairs and the next thing Angel, Kristy, Lea and Taker knew, Kristal stood in the doorway. Angel gasped. There was a dark aura around her. Taker stood up and stood in front of the girls.

"What do you want?" Taker growled.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Kristy asked at the same time.

"Let's just say...your best friend helped me get past everyone downstairs." Kristal said.

"You...you...used the powers that I used to have on my friends?!" Angel growled.

"How is that possible when I'm right here?" Kristy snapped.

"Kristy, Bret and the others are Angel's friends too. Also, I wouldn't test Kristal if I were you. She will hurt you." Taker said.

"Screw that! I want to know who the hell she hurt! And it better not be who I think it is!" Kristy said.

"I didn't say I hurt them, little girl. I just said I got past them. They aren't hurt, they're just asleep. I used the powers to put them to sleep." Kristal said.

Angel? Is she telling the truth?" Kristy asked.

"What are you asking me for?" Angel asked.

"You're the one with the powers!" Kristy said.

"She's telling the truth." Taker said.

"Good. But why are you all of a sudden being so merciful?" Kristy asked Kristal.

"Let's just say that your family isn't worth the energy it would take for me to use my powers." Kristal said.

"You...witch." Kristy snapped.

"Kristy, just be thankful that she didn't hurt them!" Angel said.

"Enough! Stop it, both of you!" Taker snapped.

Angel and Kristy looked at him and then looked at each other. They realized that them arguing was what Kristal wanted to happen. The girls sighed. Then they hugged each other. Just then, Kristal spotted Lea sitting in Kristy's lap. Lea whimpered and buried her head in Kristy's chest. Angel wondered if she could still sense people's auras even with her powers bound. Kristal smirked.

"Well, well, I sense bound powers." she said.

"Leave her alone!" Angel snapped.

"You so much as lay a finger on this baby and I swear on my Grandfather, I will kick your ass to hell." Kristy said.

"Kristal, you're here for me! Do whatever it is you came here to do!" Taker snapped.

"Uncle Taker, no!" Kristy said.

Before anyone could move, Taker was thrown back into the wall. Lea started to cry and squirm in Kristy's arms. She was trying to get to Taker. Angel screamed and jumped up. She ran to her Dad and hugged him. Then she shook him, tears started rolling down her face.

"Daddy, wake up. Please wake up!" Angel said.

"YOU BITCH!" Kristy yelled.

She set Lea down and climbed off the bed. The next thing Kristal knew, she was on the ground in a sharpshooter. Angel gasped. She had never seen Kristy so mad.

"Kristy...let go. Let her go." Angel said.

"But...Angel...she.." Kristy said.

"I know what she did! Let go!" Angel said.

Kristy sighed, but let Kristal out of the Sharpshooter. She stood up. Angel turned and glared at her. She wanted to know what had been done to her father.

"What did you do?! Tell me what you did to him!" she growled.

"Relax, Granddaughter..." Kristal said.

"Don't call me that! What did you do?!" Angel asked.

"You'd better tell her now!" Kristy said.

"And if I don't?" Kristal asked.

"If you don't you'll be in a sharpshooter again! Now, what did you do to Uncle Taker?" Kristy asked.

"She's not lying, Kristal. Unless you want to be in a lot of pain, I suggest you spit it out." Angel said

"Fine. Close your eyes and focus. You'll see what's happening." Kristal said.

Angel nodded and shut her eyes. She gasped. Then she started to sob. Kristy hopped off the bed and hugged her friend. Then she grabbed Lea before she fell of the bed and handed her to Angel.

"Angel, what is it?" Kristy asked.

"Kristal...is...I...his powers are being stolen...a lot slower then mine. It's...probably more painful!" Angel said in between sobs.

"BREAK THAT HOLD NOW, BITCH!" Kristy yelled.

Angel sighed. Kristal wouldn't break the hold and she knew it. She knew what she had to do. She rolled her eyes back and flung Kristal back, throwing her into the wall. It knocked her out, which broke the hold.

"DA!" Lea shouted.

Taker stirred and opened his eyes. Angel hugged him and so did Lea. Kristy sighed in relief. Just then, everyone came running upstairs. Bret and Davey helped Taker up and made him go to bed so he could rest. Angel put Lea in with him, but as soon as she tried to leave the room, Lea began to cry. Angel sighed and sat in the chair next to the bed.

Taker's eyes snapped open and he looked around. Angel just smiled at him.

"It's alright, Daddy. I'm still here. And Lea's right next to you. Go to sleep." Angel said.

"She...didn't hurt you...?" Taker asked.

"No, Daddy. She didn't. I hurt her though. I had to in order to break the hold she had on you." Angel said.

Taker smiled and then his eyes closed again. He had fallen back to sleep. Angel sighed and curled up in the chair next to the bed and fell asleep herself. It was several hours later when Lea's crying woke her. Angel sighed and picked her up. She took her sister and changed her diaper and sleeper. Then she put Lea to bed.

Angel went and flopped down her bed and fell asleep fully clothed. It had been a long day and night.


	8. Preparations

**Daughter of the Deadman**

**Chapter 8: Preparations**

Three months later, Angel was standing in her room at Bret's house with an open suitcase on her bed. The girls had finished their training and it was time for them to go back on the road...and make their debuts in WWE. Davey, Bret and Owen were going too and Taker was bringing Lea along this time. The little girl wasn't so little anymore. She could crawl and talk baby talk. She even seemed to understand that what her sister had been doing wasn't actually hurting her in any way. She always watched Angel very intently when she wrestled. It was as if she was trying to learn what exactly it was that Angel was doing.

Angel sighed as she threw jeans and t-shirts into her suitcase. Then she changed into a tank top, a hoodie, jeans and her red and black sneakers. Then she threw her hair into a pony tail. She looked around the room with a sigh. She was going to have a hard time having to readjust to life on the road again and she knew it. She closed the suitcase and picked it up off the bed. Just then, Lea came crawling into her room. Angel smiled down at her. Her little sister was wearing a little hoodie and a pair of jeans and her little pink and black sneakers. Her hair was in a ponytail. She looked just like a miniature of her sister.

"An!" Lea said.

"Hey, there, little Lea. What are you doing? Did Daddy take his eyes off you long enough for you to get here?" Angel asked.

Lea giggled in response. Angel picked her up and grabbed the handle of her suitcase. She walked out of the room just as her Dad came out of Lea's room. He sighed in relief when he saw Lea with Angel. Before he could say anything, Kristy came out of her room. Everyone headed downstairs where Bret and Davey were waiting.

"Are you guys ready?" Davey asked.

"Yeah. All ready to go, Daddy. Is Uncle Owen meeting us at the airport?" Kristy asked.

"Yeah, he wants to spend a last few minutes with his kids and Martha. He'll meet us there." Davey said.

"He had better not push the damn emergency stop on the escalator again." Taker said.

"Huh?" Angel asked.

"When we're going up the escalator to the plane, Uncle Owen likes to push the emergency stop button. Then all of us have to walk up the escalator...with our bags." Kristy said.

"Him and his prankster tenancies." Angel said, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, guys. Let's go. Kristy, you're riding with Davey and I. Angel and Lea are going with Taker." Bret said.

"Lovely. He's going to lecture me the whole way." Kristy whispered to Angel.

"Oh, come on, Kiera. Your Dad's not like that." Angel whispered.

"No, he's not. Uncle Bret is though. He's going to lecture me about upholding the family name and stuff." Kiera whispered.

"Hey, Daddy, can I ride with Uncle Bret, Davey, and Kiera?" Angel asked.

"I don't know..." Taker said.

"Please, Daddy? Just this once?" Angel asked.

"Oh, alright. Just this once." Taker said.

"An!" Lea said.

"You're going to go with Daddy, sweetheart. Don't worry, you'll see me on the air plane. Promise." Angel said.

Lea nodded. Everyone left the house and they loaded their stuff into the two cars. Angel hugged and kissed her Daddy and sister. Then she got into the car with Bret, Davey, and Kristy. Her friend looked relieved.

"Alright, you two, what did you do that for?" Davey asked.

"To keep Uncle Bret from hassling Kristy too much." Angel said.

"Oh..." Davey said.

"Kristine, just remember-" Bret started.

"I have the whole family's reputation hanging over my head. Uncle Bret, you've given me this lecture so many times I have it pretty much memorized." Kristy said.

"Not only that, but remember that you're not in the business for the money." Bret said.

"I'm in it because I'm a Hart and I love Wrestling. Give me some credit, Uncle Bret." Kristy said.

"Boy, am I glad my Dad hasn't lectured me..." Angel said.

"Your Dad won't lecture you. Uncle Bret loves to point things out." Kristy said.

"I'm surprised I haven't got a lecture about upholding Daddy's legacy...or something like that anyway." Angel said.

"You won't. Uncle Bret just thinks that showing everyone I'm a Hart means I don't take lip from the likes of the McMahons." Kristy said.

"Look, Kristy, I don't want what happened to me to happen to you that's all." Bret said.

"Stop being so paranoid, Bret." Angel said.

"I know, Uncle Bret, but I don't think Vince will actually screw me over...will he?" Kristy asked.

"Vince is a very unpredictable man, Kristy." Davey said.

"I think they're just looking out for you, girl...or trying to." Angel said.

"Yeah, well, I can defend myself against Vince. A couple of shots to the head and he'll be gone." Kristy said.

"Kiera..." Bret said.

"Girl, have you seen the things Vince has done? Not only to your Uncle Bret, but to my Daddy too? Popping him in the head would be a bad idea. At least, that's what I think. Just be careful, OK?" Angel said.

"I will. Besides, we'll have back up." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. They drove to the airport in silence. When they got there, Taker, Owen and Lea were waiting. Lea reached out for Angel as soon as she saw her. Angel smiled and took her sister. Lea rested her head on Angel's shoulder. Angel sighed, feeling worried.

They went inside and got through security almost an hour later. Lea had drifted off to sleep by the time they got on the plane. Angel buckled Lea into her seat and then sat down. Taker sat in between the two girls. Angel leaned back and drifted to off to sleep. Taker sighed as he looked at her. Angel had been having strange dreams ever since she had gotten her powers back.

_Angel looked around her. She was standing outside a little house. She glanced around and realized she had to be in Houston, Texas somewhere. Angel walked up to the house and knocked on the door. No one answered. Instead the door opened all on its own. Angel walked in and as soon as she did, the door closed and the lights came on. Angel gasped and started to walk around. Every time she came to a door, she would open it and look in. When she explored the downstairs floor, she headed upstairs. She stopped and listened when she got to the top. She could hear someone crying._

_Angel ran down the hall, following the sound of the crying. She stopped outside the door. She opened it and saw a little girl that looked like her mother. She gasped. It was her Mother and she was about nine years old. She was also covered in bruises. The little girl sat up and gasped. She could apparently see Angel._

_ "D-don't hurt me! Please." she said._

_ "Don't worry, sweetheart. That's not why I'm here. I heard you crying so I came to see if you were OK." Angel told her gently._

_ "Oh...can you help me? Please?" the girl asked._

_ "I can try. Tell me why you were crying." Angel said._

_ "Because my Daddy and big brother are gone now and Mommy hurts me because she hates me." she answered._

_ "Why does your Mommy hate you?" Angel asked. _

_ "I don't know. But when she hits me and stuff, she always tells me that she hates me and wishes I wasn't here." she said, hanging her head._

_ "What's your name?" Angel asked._

_ "My name's Bethany." the girl said._

_ "What did you mean when you said your Daddy and big brother were gone?" Angel asked._

_ "Daddy left Mommy and took Liam with him. I'm all alone." Beth said._

_ "Oh, I'm sorry. Can't you go live with your Daddy and brother?" Angel said._

_ "No. The day they left Daddy said he couldn't take me because he'd go to jail. He had papers with him that said Liam was supposed to go with him and I was supposed to stay with Mommy." Beth said._

_ "Oh...but don't you get to see them at all?" Angel asked._

_ "Nope. Mommy says I'm not allowed to." Beth said._

_ "Well, that isn't fair." Angel said._

_ "She doesn't want Daddy to know she's hurting me so I'm not allowed. I'm all alone and I'm gonna be stuck here with Mommy forever...or until she sends me to heaven." Beth whispered, tears rolling down her face again._

_ "You won't be all alone forever and you're not going to go to heaven because of your Mommy. You're going to find someone who loves you so much that he'd do anything for you." Angel said._

_ "Do you think...I'll ever be able to have a little girl? That's what I want. I wanna be a Mommy someday." Beth said._

_ "I know you will." Angel said._

_ "Oh. Who are you anyway? Where did you come from?" Beth asked._

_ "My name is Angel and...well, let's just say I come from somewhere far away." Angel said._

_ "How do you know that I'll be safe someday?" Beth asked._

_ "Beth, I don't think you'd believe me if I told you the truth." Angel said._

_ "Oh, OK." Beth said, looking at Angel curiously._

_ "I see that curious look. You really want to know, don't you?" Angel asked._

_ "Yeah. Can you please tell me the truth?" Beth asked._

_ "I'm...well, you know that little girl you want so badly?" Angel asked._

_ "Yeah..." Beth said slowly._

_ "Well, I'm from your future. I'm...the little girl you wanted." Angel said quietly._

_ "Really? Beth asked._

_ "Yes, really. My name is Angel because you used to tell your Daddy that if you ever had a little girl, you'd name her Angel." Angel told her._

_ "You really are from my future. No one but Daddy and Mommy know that." Beth said._

_ "Yeah." Angel said._

_ "You look sad. Why?" Beth asked._

_ "Because I never really got to know you." Angel said._

_ "Why? What happened? I wanna know now." Beth said._

_ "No, Bethany. I can't tell you. You can't know everything. Just...know that you'll get away from your Mommy. Don't give up hope, alright?" Angel asked._

_ "OK! I won't give up!" Beth said._

_Just then, everything around Angel disappeared. She was standing in the dark again and this time, she was face to face with her adult Mother. Beth just knelt down and hugged her daughter. Angel was in tears._

_ "What is it, baby girl?" Beth asked._

_ "I...didn't know, Mom. Why didn't Daddy tell me?" Angel asked._

_ "He didn't think it was his place to tell you." Beth said._

_ "Oh...but...why did you let me talk to your nine year old self, Mom? What good did it do?" Angel asked. _

_ "It's so you know how much I love you." Beth said._

_ "But...everything disappeared after you told me you wouldn't give up." Angel said._

_ "That's because that was all I wanted you to see." Beth said._

_ "But...why? And what happened to Grandpa and Uncle Liam?" Angel asked._

_ "I don't know. I haven't seen them in a long time." Beth said._

_ "How long?" Angel asked._

_ "I was eighteen when I saw them last. They were there when I graduated from High School." Beth said._

_ "Do you know if they're even alive?" Angel asked._

_ "No." Beth said._

_ "So they basically vanished? How could they just leave you like that?" Angel asked._

_ "I don't know, baby girl. I just don't know." Beth said._

_ "There's so much I don't know about you. I...wish...well, it's stupid, but I wish I could stay asleep forever so that I wouldn't have to leave..." Angel whispered._

_ "I know, baby girl." Beth said._

_She wiped Angel's tears away and kissed her cheek. Angel closed her eyes and Beth let go of her. Everything disappeared._

Angel woke with a start. She looked around and realized that Lea was laughing and that was what had woken her up. Taker was playing peek a boo with her. Angel smiled even though she was lost in thought.

"An!" Lea said.

This caught Taker's attention. He looked over at her. She looked upset, but she also looked lost in thought about something. Somehow he knew that Beth had shown her something.

"Angel, what did your Mother show you?" he asked.

"She...was abused. Like me. That woman hurt her!" Angel said.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you about it, sweetheart." Taker said.

"She told me why you didn't. It's alright, Daddy. But...whatever happened to Grandpa and Uncle Liam. Do you know?" Angel asked.

"No, actually I don't." Taker said.

"I'm going to guess here and say that the last time you saw them was...at her funeral." Angel said.

"Yes. That was the last time." Taker said.

"Do they know? About me, I mean? Did they overhear Kristal too?" Angel asked.

"They probably did." Taker said.

"I'm going to find them, Daddy! They're my family. I...just don't know where to start..." Angel said.

"Angel, I don't know if that's a good idea." Taker said.

"But...Daddy...please...I have to at least try." Angel said.

"Alright. You can try." Taker said.

Angel smiled. It was about an hour later when they landed in Houston. Angel was shocked as she looked around. She was back in Texas, where she had been born. It took them awhile to get through security, but once they did, they headed to the hotel. Taker said he wanted to take Angel somewhere, so they dropped their bags off at their room and left again. In the hallway, they ran into Angel's four least favourite people.

"Great." Angel said.

"Well, well, skinny, poor, hurt Angel actually looks human for a change." Kel said.

"Shut up, you bitch." Kiera said, coming up behind them.

"But she still needs the little Hart brat to back her up." Jen said.

"Don't make me kick your ass." Kristy said.

"So what have you been doing, sitting on your ass, bonding with your dear Daddy for the last six months, Angel?" Cher asked.

"For your information, I've been bonding with Daddy because he's been helping me train! And so has Kristy's family." Angel said.

"Well, well, what do you know? She actually learned to wrestle!" Bella said.

"Yes, I did. And at first chance, you're going to get a taste of your own medicine when I kick all your asses." Angel snapped.

"Make that two of us." Kristy said.

"Alright, girls. Angel and I have somewhere to be, so if you're all done taunting her..." Taker said.

"Then back off." Kristy said.

Angel pushed her way past them and Taker followed. Angel said good bye to Kristy and they left the hotel. Angel strapped Lea into her car seat and then Angel got into the car. They drove to the cemetery. Angel sighed. She knew where they were going now. Angel picked Lea up and she followed Taker somewhere. When he stopped Angel gasped. It was her Mom's grave. Angel walked over and took her Dad's hand.

"Daddy...you didn't have to bring me here." Angel whispered.

"Yes, I did." Taker whispered.

"Daddy...I know it hurts you to come out here. You didn't have to show me." Angel said.

"Da!" Lea said.

"I'm alright, Lea." Taker said.

Angel walked up to the Tombstone and looked at it. She realized something. In one of her dreams, she had heard her father promising her Mother that he would find her no matter how much time it took and what it took. He had been standing in front of this very stone when he had made the promise. Now she understood. Everything had come full circle. Angel stepped back and took Taker's hand again. Then they just stood there quietly for awhile. Even Lea was quiet.

"Angel, if you ever need time alone and you're able to, you can come here. No one ever comes here." Taker said.

Angel nodded. They headed back to the hotel and Angel went into her separate bedroom. She flopped down on her bed and sighed. A lot had happened that day. Angel pulled out her sketchbook and put her headphones in. She hadn't had the chance to sit and draw in awhile. At one point, she got up and took her sketchbook and left. She headed back to the Cemetery and sat next to her mother's grave.

When Angel looked up again, the sun was sinking beneath the skyline. Not only that, but it was colder then it had been when she had left. Angel sighed and started to put her stuff away. She had to get back to the hotel room before the show. Just as she stood up, Kristy came up behind her.

"So this is where you were! Do you know how worried Uncle Taker is right now? You left without even telling him where you were going!" Kristy said.

"Sorry. Kristy. He just told me if I needed time alone to come here." Angel said.

"You still could have told him! He's back at the hotel about to have a panic attack!" Kristy said.

"I said I was sorry. Calm down." Angel said.

"OK, something's bothering you. Fess up." Kristy said.

"I'm worried about Kel, Cher, Jen, and Bella, alright?" Angel said.

"Why? You've got nothing to worry about." Kristy said.

"Well, let's see, every single one of their Dads is an enemy of my Dad. If all four of them get hold of me then their Dads will have my Dad in the palm of their hands and they're not exactly stupid. If given the chance, they'll do it." Angel said.

"Hey, are you forgetting something?" Kristy asked.

"Apparently I am, otherwise you wouldn't have asked me that." Angel said.

"You have my Dad, Uncle Bret, Uncle Owen, David, Nattie, Tyson, your Uncle Kane, and the rest of the locker room behind you. Not to mention me, your most loyal friend." Kristy said.

"Yeah, like they'd come to my rescue. I'm still a rookie in their eyes...well, at least in most of their eyes I am." Angel said.

"Hey, so am I, but they'll still help. Besides, my family won't let anything happen to you." Kristy said.

"Maybe you're right. I guess I'm just nervous. Now, we'd better get back to the hotel before Daddy has a panic attack and dies on me." Angel said.

Kristy laughed and the two girls headed all the way back to the hotel. Kristy took her to her room. Kane was there. Angel walked in and went to go get a change of clothes and a towel for when the show was over. Then she walked out of her room. She knew her Dad was glaring at her.

"Where were you?" Taker asked.

"I...went to see Mom. I just needed alone time. I'm sorry, Daddy. I...didn't meant to scare you." Angel whispered, feeling scared.

"Watch your temper, big brother." Kane reminded him.

"Angel Marie Calaway...you...you can't just run off and not tell me where you're going. What if something had happened?" Taker asked.

"D-daddy...I..didn't...I'm sorry..." Angel whispered.

She was shaking. Although her father hadn't started yelling or anything, Angel was bracing herself for it. She was so used to people yelling and screaming at her and hitting her that what happened next actually made her start crying. Taker walked over and hugged her.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm not angry with you. I was just worried." Taker said.

"WHAT IN THE HELL?!" Kristy yelled before Angel or Taker could say anything.

She must have overheard what she thought was Taker yelling at Angel and she was mad. She glared daggers at the Deadman. Davey and the others followed her.

"Kristine!" Davey said.

"Angel, are you OK? Did he yell at you?" Kristy asked.

"No." Angel said.

"Then why the hell are you crying?" Kristy asked.

"I'm crying because he didn't yell at me." Angel said.

"Taker, what happened?" Davey asked.

"I don't know. I just hugged her and she burst into tears." Taker said.

"Kristy said she heard what sounded like yelling." Davey said.

"I swear, I didn't yell at her." Taker answered.

"It might be because she was expecting to get beat up and the fact that Taker didn't might have scared her." Bret said.

"Bret's right. That's what happened. He didn't yell." Angel said.

"I would have yelled, but Kane reminded me to watch my temper." Taker said.

"You're lucky." Kristy said.

"Look, can we get going? Don't Kiera and I have to see the seamstress?" Angel said.

"Why are we going to see the seamstress?" Kristy asked.

"You have to get proper ring gear you two." Owen said.

"Oh, great." Kristy said.

"It'll be fine, guys." Taker said.

Kristy and Angel looked at each other. They were dreading this. Everyone headed downstairs and got in their rental cars. Kristy went with Davey, Bret, and Owen and Angel went with Lea and Taker. When they got to the arena, they all met up again. Angel was scared and everyone could see it.

"You'll do fine, baby girl." Taker said.

"Yeah, sure. I just...have to not make a complete embarrassment out of myself in front of millions of people. No pressure." Angel said.

"You won't be alone. Kristy will be with you." Davey said.

"I'm still nervous. I know I'm going to screw this up. If there's a way to screw something up, I'll find it." Angel said.

"You're not a screw up, Angel. Regardless of what that bastard Jason used to tell you." Kristy said.

"She's right, Angel." Davey said.

Angel nodded. Davey and Taker took Angel and Kristy to the seamstress while Bret and the others went off to their locker room. Angel and Kristy were scared about what they would have to wear. When they walked in the woman there pulled out two boxes and handed them to the girls. Taker explained that he and Davey had had ring gear already made for them.

"You go first." the girls said, pointing to each other.

"I'm scared to open this." Angel said.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and it won't be so bad." Kristy said.

"You go first." Angel said.

"Alright, fine." Kristy said.

Kristy opened the box. Her face broke into a smile. She pulled the top out and saw that it was pink, black and white camouflage. She pulled out the pants and saw that they were the same design, but they were longer then the ones her cousin wore and had the name "Hart Princess" written down the side. Then she pulled out the boots, which were pink and black. Her knee pads were black and so were her gloves. She also had a roll of pink wrist tape. Kiera set the box down and then got up and hugged her Dad.

"Wow. This is so cool! Thanks, Daddy." Kristy said.

"You're welcome, kiddo. Nattie helped me out with it. Don't worry, David got nowhere near it." Davey said.

Kristy and Angel both laughed. Angel sighed and opened her box. On the top was a roll of tape and a pair of gloves like her Dad always wore. Angel moved them out of the way and picked up the shirt. It was a simple black belly top. Then she picked up her pants. They were black too and they had the words "Dead Girl" sewn on the legs in studs so they were visible. Her boots were simple black wrestling boots. Angel stood up and hugged her Daddy.

"Thanks, Daddy." Angel said.

"You're welcome, baby girl. I got Nattie to help too." Taker said.

Angel smiled and they thanked the seamstress. Then they headed to the locker room. Kristy went into the bathroom and changed. She stepped out and everyone looked shocked. Davey had a huge smile on his face. He walked over and hugged her. Then Angel went and changed. She took her time changing and looked herself over. Then she realized what was missing. She pulled out eye liner and painted the dark circles around her eyes that her Daddy always had. She checked herself over again and then sighed. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the washroom. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"I look horrible, don't I?" Angel asked.

"You're kidding me right? You look like a girl version of your Dad." Kristy said.

"So...I look fine?" Angel asked.

"You look great." Bret said.

"So...what's happening tonight?" Kristy asked.

"Well, you, Angel and Nattie are going to be a tag team for awhile. We talked to Vince and he said he'd do it just until you two are more comfortable in the company." Davey said.

"OK. So, who are our first opponents?" Angel asked.

"And what about you guys?" Kristy asked.

"Davey and I have a match against DX." Owen said.

"And your first opponents are Lita, Layla, and Trish Stratus." Bret said.

"What?! Oh, great. What is Cena going to think of me now? I have to face his crush and the enemy's girl and Michelle McCool's lackey." Kiera said.

"Kristy, get your mind off Cena. You have to focus tonight." Bret said.

"What about the rest of you?" Angel asked.

"Well, your Dad's got the night off because it's your first night. David and Tyson have a tag match tonight against Rated RKO and that's pretty much it." Davey said.

"You've got the night off, Uncle Taker?" Kristy said.

"Yeah. It's Angel's first night and I want to just watch." Taker said.

Angel nodded. Now all they had to do was wait for the show to start. Angel and Kristy felt very nervous about having to debut that night.


	9. The Big Debut

******Daughter of the Deadman**

**Chapter 9: The Big Debut**

Later that night, it was time for Kristy, Nattie, and Angel's tag team match against Layla, Lita and Trish. The three of them headed to the curtain that lead to the ring. Angel had on a hooded overcoat over her ring attire. Angel and Kristy were downright scared now. Angel was shaking as she walked. She didn't think she could do this. Jason's words echoed in her head. "You're nothing but a screw up who will never get anywhere in life no matter how hard you try". Angel shook her head. She looked over at Kristy who was wide eyed and pale.

"Guys, just relax. Remember your training. You'll both be fine." Nattie said.

The girls nodded. They continued walking to the ring. Suddenly, they crossed paths with former WWE Women's and Diva's champion Beth Phoenix, who was headed back to her locker room after her match. She walked up and gave Nattie a hug. They were friends outside and inside the ring and they trained together regularly.

"Hey, Nat. Friends of yours?" Beth asked, nodding at Angel and Kristy.

"Sort of. This is Kristine Hart-Smith. She's my cousin. And this is her best friend, Angel Calaway." Nattie said.

"Oh! So you're the Deadman's daughter, Angel." Beth said.

"You...know about me?" Angel asked.

"The whole company knows. Your Daddy's told everyone. He talks about how proud he is of you..." Beth said.

"Oh...wow." Angel said, feeling shocked.

"Angel and Kristy are debuting tonight and they're nervous." Nattie said.

"Don't worry. You were trained by some of the best in this business. You'll be fine. Good luck and welcome to the WWE, girls." Beth said.

"Thanks." Angel said.

"Yeah. Thanks so much, Beth." Kristy said.

Beth nodded and walked away. The three Divas walked the rest of the way to the curtain. Nattie peaked out. Lita, Trish, and Layla were in the ring already. Angel and Kristy looked over Nattie's shoulder and gasped. There were people everywhere. Nattie looked back at them.

"Alright, you two. I'll go out first. You guys follow." she said.

Angel and Kristy nodded. Natalya walked out to the Hart Dynasty Theme. The crowd went crazy. Angel and Kristy glanced at each other. Kristy took a deep breath and walked out too, also using the Hart Dynasty's music. Angel pulled her hood up over her head. She reached under her overcoat and wrapped her hand around her Mom's wedding ring.

"Mom...please...watch over me. I hope I make you proud." Angel whispered.

She tucked it back under her shirt. Angel peaked out and saw that everyone was standing in the ring. Just then, a bell tolled and the arena plunged into darkness. The fans screamed, thinking it was Undertaker. Fog rolled into the arena and Angel stepped out. The fans cheered. Josh Matthews and Booker T were shocked.

"This must be her, Josh. Undertaker's daughter, Angel." Booker said.

"Looks like it. We've heard the whole locker room buzzing over the story of how The Deadman finally found his lost daughter after sixteen years. Now, we get to see exactly what she's been taught." Josh said.

"I was hoping it was Undertaker, but instead we get some girly knock off of him? How is this right? I don't believe that she's Taker's daughter anyway." Cole said.

Josh and Booker just sighed and shook their heads. They continued to watch Angel. Apparently, the male fans approved of her as they wolf-whistled at the new Diva. Angel sighed. _Thank God for this purple lighting. No one can see my red cheeks. _She thought. Angel walked up the steps and raised her arms, bringing the lights up. Then she stepped through the ropes and stood there. The girl fans screamed their approval while the males wolf-whistled. Angel threw her hood back, rolling her eyes back. Thunder crashed overhead. The fans screamed louder. Angel removed her overcoat and dropped it over the ropes. Angel and Kristy looked at Natalya. She nodded, saying that she would start the match.

Angel and Kristy stepped out onto the apron. Layla started things off for her team. The referee called for the bell. Nattie and Layla locked up and then Nattie executed a perfect snap mare take down on Layla. Angel meanwhile was looking at the other side of the ring.

Nattie had told her all about Lita and Trish. They are two of the greatest Divas in WWE History and are both multiple time champions. Angel felt more nervous. Nattie walked over and tagged Kristy into the ring while Layla tagged in Trish. Kristy gasped. This was it. She was about to set foot in a WWE Ring. She knew she had to be careful since she had seen more then enough video of Trish to know that she's quite the skillful Diva.

Trish kept Kristy on the defence for most of the time. Kristy waited until she found an opportunity. When it came up, she hooked Trish in a vertical suplex. She held her up for a good minute or so before finishing the move. Trish panicked and Tagged in Lita. Lita smirked and looked at Angel. She beckoned to her, telling her that she wanted to see what Angel had.

Angel had a feeling that Bella may have talked to her "aunt" about her and possibly fed Lita a lie or two. Angel held out her hand and Kristy tagged her friend into the match. Angel sighed. Like Kristy, she had seen more then enough of Lita's matches to know that she was quite skillful and could get the job done in the ring. She also knew that Lita was like the Hardy Boyz, a risk taker. Angel stepped into the ring.

She donned a stoic expression as she began to battle it out with Lita. Angel was surprised that she was even able to hold her own for the most part. Then Lita planted Angel with a DDT. Lita climbed up the turnbuckle and waited. When Angel stood up, she jumped off and tried to hit Angel with a clothesline, but Angel countered it into a power slam. She covered Lita, only to have her kick out at two.

Then Angel Irish Whipped Lita into the turn buckle, setting up for a spear. Angel ran full speed at Lita, only to have her opponent get out of the way at the last possible moment. Angel felt her shoulder collide with the ring post. She winced in pain. _Seeing it on TV is one thing, but feeling it is a different story. _Angel thought.

Lita tagged Layla into the match. Layla went after Angel's arm like a rabid dog going after a bone. It made the pain in Angel's arm intensify ten fold. She fought not to scream out loud. Eventually, Angel caught Layla in a spine buster. However, it hurt her arm more. She held onto it. She shook it off, knowing that you should never let an opponent know when or if you're hurt.

Layla tried to grab Angel's arm, but Angel blocked it. She grabbed Layla's arm and wrenched it. Then she went to the turnbuckle closest to her corner and climbed it. She walked across the rope and preformed a perfect Old School. The fans were screaming and chanting "Dead Girl" by now. Nattie and Kristy had huge smiles on their faces. Angel raised her hand into the air, signalling for the choke slam. When Layla finally stood up and turned around, she found herself in Angel's clutches. Angel executed a choke slam. Then she did the Rest In Peace sign. It was time for the Tombstone. When Layla stood up and turned around, Angel scooped her up and dropped her on her head. Angel folded Layla's arms over her chest and rolled her eyes back. Trish and Lita tried to break it up only to find themselves locked in simultaneous Sharpshooters. The referee counted to three.

The fans exploded. Angel stood up and Nattie and Kristy hugged her as Tony Chimmel announced the three girls as the winners. Angel was crying as she stared up at the ceiling. She gasped. She could have sworn she saw both Amber and Beth looking down with bright smiles, tears of joy rolling down their faces, and pride in their eyes. Angel raised her hands into the air.

"What an impressive victory here tonight for these three. Angel and Kristy are definitely going to have a bright future here." Booker said.

"I'll agree with you on that, Booker. They were impressive. The other Divas are going to have to be on their toes to compete with these two." Josh said.

"Oh, please. That victory was a complete and total fluke. They don't get that it's going to get a lot harder for them as they go along. Besides, I'm not going to believe that this girl is Taker's daughter until he comes out and says it himself." Cole said.

Angel heard Cole, even though she was on the other side of the ring. She whipped her head around and glared at the man. She walked over to the other side of the ring and climbed out. Then she walked over to the announce table. Cole was taller then her, but because he was sitting down, Angel towered over him. Booker and Josh were beaming from ear to ear at the look of fear on Cole's face. Angel could tell that they were trying their best not to laugh.

"Care to repeat that to my face, Cole?" Angel asked.

Cole looked at Angel wide-eyed and fearful. He just stared at her, but he was completely quiet. Angel smirked. Josh and Booker finally lost it and started laughing. Angel looked over at them and just smiled. She knew about Cole's loud mouth reputation and she wasn't going to stand for it.

"That's what I thought, Cole." Angel said.

She walked away, meeting Nattie and Kristy at the top of the ramp. The three of them walked backstage and broke into fits of laughter. Just then, Bella, Jen, Cher, and Kel came up with their Dads in tow. Angel just smirked.

"So much for me not knowing the first thing about wrestling hm? Watch yourselves, girls. Otherwise what I do to you physically will pale in comparison to what I put you through mentally." Angel told them.

With that, she walked away, leaving them standing there, shocked. They walked back to the locker room and when they got there, Davey and everyone walked over and hugged them all and congratulated them. It took forever. When Angel finally saw her father, he was smiling. Angel ran to him and hugged him.

"I'm so proud of you, Angel. You and Kristy did great." Taker said.

"Daddy...I...you're proud?" Angel asked.

"Of course. I don't have a right to be proud of you, but I am." Taker said.

"You have every right." Angel said.

"An!" Lea said.

"Oh, Lea. What did you think of your big sister tonight?" Taker said.

"Yay!" Lea said.

Angel laughed. Then she went and showered and changed into street clothes. She sat down to watch the rest of the show. She watched The Hart Dynasty pummel Rated RKO and then watched Davey and Owen beat the tar out of DX. Angel smiled, even though she was feeling tired. After she said congratulations to everyone, Taker took Angel back to the hotel. She went into her room and fell into her bed. Taker finished putting Lea to bed and then poked his head into Angel's room.

"I now know full well how you feel night in and night out, Daddy. Matches are exhausting." Angel said.

"I know they are, but the fans make it worth it." Taker said.

"Daddy...do you think Mom's proud of me?" Angel asked.

Taker walked over and sat down on the bed. He hugged Angel carefully. Angel sighed and hugged him back. She was trying to hold her tears in, but it didn't work.

"Sweetheart, your Mother is very proud of you. I know it." Taker said.

"I hope so." Angel whispered.

"Shush. Don't cry, sweetheart. You're OK." Taker said.

Angel nodded. She fell asleep that night hugging her father. Taker sighed and laid Angel back in bed. He draped the blanket over her and kissed her forehead. He turned and was about to leave when Angel began to mumble. Taker turned back around and listened.

"No. Don't take Lea. Please don't take Lea." she mumbled.

"Angel...wake up, sweetheart." Taker said.

He walked over to the bed and shook her. Angel's eyes snapped open. She glanced around and when she didn't see Lea there, she began to cry. Taker left the room for a minute and when he came back, he had Lea. Angel cried more.

"An?" Lea asked.

"D-daddy...h-he took her...he took her away..." Angel said.

"Sweetheart...that won't happen." Taker said.

He sat down and hugged Angel again. He had to do something. Jason and Kristal must have met when she was in Calgary and decided that tormenting Angel was their top priority. Lea joined in the hugging. Eventually, Angel drifted off and so did Lea. Taker laid Lea next to Angel and then left the room, closing the door behind him. He went to bed and just before he drifted off, he thanked Beth and Amber for watching over Angel in the ring that night.


	10. Family History?

******Daughter of the Deadman**

**Chapter 10: Family History?**

The next morning, Angel woke up at about six am. Nightmares of Jason and Kristal taking Lea away had haunted her sleep all night. She finally couldn't take it anymore. She got up and threw a hoodie on over her pyjama top. Then she slipped her shoes on and picked up Lea, who was still asleep. She tip toed into the little living room and laid Lea down in her playpen. Then she ripped a piece of paper from her sketchbook and wrote a note to her Dad.

_Daddy, _

_Gone to Cemetery again. I couldn't sleep. I'll be back before we have to go. Promise. _

_Love Angel._

Angel left the note on the table next to the couch, where her Dad was asleep. Then she left, closing the door quietly behind her. She left the hotel and headed to the cemetery. Angel hadn't even bothered to put her hair in a pony tail. It was blowing all over the place in the wind. Not to mention it was pouring rain out. She just kept walking, determined to go see her Mom once more before she had to leave the area.

Angel got the Cemetery and walked to her Mom's grave. However, someone else was already there. Angel stopped dead in her tracks. Then her shock turned to anger. Whoever this was, he was using a marker to write on her Mom's gravestone. Angel walked over quietly until she was standing behind the man. She placed a hand on his shoulder. The man jumped and turned around. He gasped and backed right away from Angel. However, Angel was faster. She grabbed the man by the shirt and readied her fist.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing drawing with marker on my mother's grave?" Angel asked him.

"Your...mother?" the man asked.

"Yes. Bethany Calaway was my mother. So, I'm going to ask you once more, what are you doing, drawing on her grave?" Angel asked.

"Please...I'm her brother. My name is Liam. I...just...I come here once a week and write messages to her. I didn't expect...anyone else to be here at this time of day." the man said.

Angel let go of the man and lowered her fist. She noticed he had brown hair and green eyes that she knew all too well. They were her Mother's eyes. He was dressed in a black coat, jeans, a t-shirt, sneakers and a baseball cap. Angel sighed and decided to show a little bit of mercy. Then, she suddenly remembered her dream of two nights ago and changed her mind. She punched her "Uncle" in the stomach. He doubled over.

"What...was...that for?" he asked.

"You left her all alone! You and your father left my Mother alone in Kristal's hands!" Angel snapped.

"No...you...don't know the whole story. Please...Angel, just listen to me. Let me explain..." Liam said.

"You...you know me?" Angel asked, relaxing a bit.

"Of course I do. So does your Grandfather. Who do you think was helping Mark search all this time?" Liam asked.

"Oh, so you helped my Daddy when he needed you, but you didn't bother to save your little sister from the grasp of a monster?" Angel growled.

"Angel...please...we tried. We really tried. Then one day we got a call from Bethy. It wasn't long after Mom and Dad split. She told us she didn't want to see us anymore. She said it wasn't safe." Liam said.

"What about when she was eighteen? How did you manage to see her then?" Angel asked.

"Dad and I...we went backstage at the graduation and saw her there. She was so grown up. I was so proud of her and so was Dad. But I knew something was bothering her. She told me that the phone call we had gotten was...it was a lie and that Mom had threatened to beat her if she didn't do it. Then...Mom showed up. I hugged Bethy and said congrats. Then I left. She called me later that night...sobbing her heart out, saying Mom and Dad had gotten into a huge fight and that if Dad and I ever came near them again, Mom would have us arrested and kill her." Liam said.

"Mom..." Angel whispered.

"We didn't want to endanger Beth's life, so we stayed away. We never saw her alive again." Liam whispered.

"And you never bothered to talk to her?" Angel asked.

"No. That's not true. We still talked. In fact, the last time I spoke with her...was two nights before she died. When she was still living under Mom's roof, she'd wait until late at night to call. Mom never knew." Liam said.

"What about when she met Daddy?" Angel asked.

"Well, the night after they met, she called. She hadn't sounded that happy since before the divorce. She told us everything. She had met this guy and they had talked and he was nice. Then she said there was something about him. She trusted him for some reason. She said she didn't know why, but she did. She trusted your father and felt safe with him." Liam said.

"And then...?" Angel asked.

"Then...she called and told us what had happened with Mom over her being pregnant. I tried to tell her that your father wouldn't be mad and that he'd probably be overjoyed to be your Daddy, but it didn't work. She never said a word. Then...two nights before she died, she called again. She was sobbing, broken hearted. She wanted you back so badly. I told her that Mark was due back in two days and if she really wanted you back, she'd have to bite the bullet and confess what had happened. She told me she'd try..." Liam said.

"You mean...I...could have...had...a real life...a home...love...all of it? Everything...was within reach...and..." Angel whispered.'

"The next call I got was two nights later. It was from Mom. She told me Beth had died. Her exact words were "Your sister's miserable life is over now". It ripped my heart out. As soon as she said it that way, I thought she had done something." Liam said.

Angel couldn't take it anymore. She hit her knees and sobbed. She felt confusion, anger, hatred and sadness all at once. Not to mention her heart was broken. Liam picked her up and wrapped her in a hug. Angel just continued to sob. She was shaking. She knew right then that her Mother had loved her with all her heart and soul and it really had hurt her to let her go.

"She...loved me...she cared...about me. She did...what she thought was right...for me..." Angel said in between sobs.

"Angel...the last two weeks of her life...when we would talk...all she could talk about was how much happiness she had felt for those three days in the hospital when she was the one caring for you. She talked about how beautiful you had been and how someday you'd make her proud and that she'd hold you in her arms again someday." Liam said.

"Did...you hear...your Mother...at Mom's funeral?" Angel asked.

"Yes. We did. Then your father...said he'd overheard it too. Dad...was so angry. He probably could have killed Mom with his bare hands." Liam said.

Angel nodded. She looked around. The sun had fully risen now and it had stopped raining. Angel was freezing cold. Liam sighed and pulled off his coat. He wrapped it around her and asked her if there was somewhere she needed to go. Angel said she needed to get back to the hotel. Liam nodded. He picked her up and carried her back to his car. By the time they arrived back at the hotel, Angel was asleep and still freezing. Liam carried her into the lobby. Taker was pacing back and forth. It was almost eight and he was feeling worried.

"Mark?" Liam asked.

"Liam...what are you doing here?" Taker asked shocked.

"I was at Bethy's grave when Angel showed up. We talked for awhile. She...might be sick now. She's awfully cold." Liam said.

Taker nodded and took Angel from him. He felt fear well up inside him. It was then that he realized just what Angel really meant to him. He unwrapped her from Liam's coat and handed it back to him. Liam hugged him with one arm and then kissed his niece on the forehead. Angel stirred.

"Uncle Liam...thank you...so much." she whispered.

"You're welcome, Angel Baby." Liam said.

"Liam...thanks." Taker said.

"No problem, Mark. Make sure you take good care of her. Otherwise, I'll make sure you really do wind up a Deadman." Liam said.

Taker laughed, but he agreed. Liam left. Angel glanced up at her Daddy, tears rolling down her face. She felt bad for making him worry like that. He pushed Angel's hair away from her face. He was smiling. Angel started to speak, trying to apologize, but Taker stopped her.

"Shush, sweetheart. It's OK. I knew where you were. Don't apologize. Just rest. I'm going to take you upstairs and get you warmed up." Taker said.

"Daddy...she loved me. Mom loved me...with all her heart and soul." Angel whispered.

"I know that. I know she did. And you know something, Baby Girl?" Taker said.

"What, Daddy?" Angel asked.

"I love you with all my heart and soul too and the happiest moment of my life was when Kiera and her family walked into my locker room with you." Taker said.

"Daddy..." Angel whispered.

"I mean it, sweetheart." Taker said.

"I love you too." Angel whispered.

She drifted off, still staring up at Taker. He kissed her forehead and walked upstairs with her. As soon as he walked into the room, Kristy let out a scream. Angel stirred a little, but didn't wake up.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Kristy yelled.

"Kristy, be quiet! You'll wake her up!" Owen said.

"YOU HURT HER, DIDN'T YOU?!" Kristy yelled.

"That's enough, young lady!" Davey said.

"Kristy, I didn't do anything. She went to Beth's grave on her own this morning. Liam, Beth's brother, brought her back." Taker said.

"You really need to control your temper, Kristy." Bret said.

"Says the man who can't keep his." Owen said.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Taker. I...just...I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Kristy said.

"It's alright, Krissy. You've always been the one to protect Angel, so I understand." Taker said.

Kristy sighed in relief. Taker carried Angel to bed and woke her up. Then he got Kristy to help her put clean and dry clothes on. Then both of them forced her to get into bed. Angel hated it. She thought she was fine.

"I'm fine you two..." she said.

"Angel, you're not fine. You're freezing cold. Why did you go to the Cemetery in just your pyjamas and a hoodie...in the rain no less?" Kristy asked.

"Nightmares again." was all Angel said.

"So that's what you meant when you said you couldn't sleep." Taker said.

"Yeah." Angel whispered.

"Remind me to kill Kristal if we ever run into her." Kristy said.

"It's not just Kristal now. It's Jason too. I...keep dreaming about Lea being taken away..." Angel said.

"Again?" Kristy asked.

"Look, I know it's stupid." Angel said.

"Not really." Kristy said.

"Angel, it's not stupid. You've been scared Jason's going to take Lea away a bunch of times. Remember?" Bret asked.

"We didn't say you were stupid, baby girl. It's them. They know you love Lea and they're using it against you. That's all. That's what evil people do. They find a weakness and they use it to their advantage." Taker said.

"Yeah. Just look at my Mother." Kristy said.

"And look at your Dad. How many times has he done it?" Bret asked.

"Bret!" Taker said.

"He's right, Daddy. It's just the way you are. You step in that ring and it's like someone flips your switch to evil." Angel said with a laugh.

"It's true, Uncle Taker. I've seen you go from good to evil in a millisecond. Not to mention, Uncle Bret can be evil when he wants." Kristy said with a giggle.

"True." Taker said.

Angel nodded. She yawned. She felt exhausted. Taker got her to lay down. Bret and Kristy gave her a hug and left. Taker sat down next to the bed. Angel sighed.

"Daddy, you don't have to sit here. I'm alright." Angel said.

"I'm sitting here just in case." Taker said.

"Alright." Angel said.

"Angel, you're preoccupied. Come on, what's happening?" Taker said.

"Just...thinking about what Uncle Liam told me." Angel said.

"Oh, OK. What did he tell you?" Taker asked.

"It wasn't their fault they didn't see Mom. Kristal made Mom call and say she didn't want to see them anymore because it wasn't safe. Then when she was eighteen, Grandpa and Kristal had a huge fight. Kristal said if they came around, she'd have them arrested...and she'd kill Mom too. But...Mom still talked to them though. Daddy...she was going to tell you...she wanted me back. Uncle Liam told her if she really wanted me back she had to tell you. She said she was going to try...but then..." Angel said.

"Angel, when did she tell him that?" Taker asked.

"Two days before..." Angel said.

"Huh..." Taker said.

"He said...you were supposed to come back...two days later..." Angel said.

"Yeah. I was due home the day your Mother died...but...it stormed and my flight got delayed. I got home a day late." Taker said.

"Oh..." Angel said.

"What else did Liam say?" Taker asked.

"Kristal called and told him. Apparently, she told him that his "sister's miserable life was over now". He said it made him wonder if Kristal had done something." Angel said.

"She said _what_?!" Taker asked.

"She said that, Daddy." Angel said.

"Oh, good lord." Taker said.

"Daddy...how...how did you find out...that Mom was gone? And what happened when you found out about me?" Angel said.

"It's a long story." Taker said.

"That's OK, Daddy. I want to know. Please?" Angel said.

"Are you sure?" Taker asked.

"Yes, Daddy. I'm sure." Angel told him.

"Alright. Get comfy, baby girl. This is going to take awhile." Taker said.

Angel nodded. She sat up to make sure that she wouldn't fall asleep. Then she looked at her Dad, waiting for him to start talking. He took a deep breath.

"I got home and your Mother wasn't there. Her stuff wasn't there either. I got worried. I figured Kristal would know what happened so I called her." Taker said.

"Oh, dear god. Something tells me that didn't go over well." Angel said.

"It didn't." Taker said.

"OK...what did she say, Daddy?" Angel asked.

"I asked her where your Mother's stuff went and where she was. She said "Beth's gone. She's dead. It happened yesterday". She sounded upset...but now that I think about it, she was probably faking it." Taker said.

"Probably." Angel said.

"I...don't remember a lot after that. I was in complete and total shock. I basically shut everyone and everything out. I swore I'd never show my emotions to anyone, ever again. Then came the day of your Mother's funeral two weeks later. I don't remember what lead up to it, but I was standing where your Mother's body was and Kristal's laughing caught my attention. I thought it was odd." Taker said.

"Only Kristal would laugh at her daughter's funeral. What exactly did she say, Daddy?" Angel asked.

"To tell the truth, I don't remember all of it. What I do remember is this. "Bethany got all she wanted in life. All she ever wanted was to have a little girl and name her Angel. Two weeks ago, she got it. Angel Marie Calaway was born. And thanks to me, that man she married had no idea my Bethy was even pregnant". And then she laughed. My first reaction was that she was lying, but even Kristal wouldn't lie about something like that. Before I left the Cemetery that day, I promised your Mother...that I'd find you no matter how long I had to look." Taker said.

Angel looked up at her Dad and was startled. Tears were rolling down his face. She got up and walked over to him. Angel wrapped her arms around her father. That was when she realized that he had meant it when he said he loved her with all his heart and soul. _If he didn't, he never would have promised Mom...and he never would have spent sixteen years searching for me._ Angel thought.

"Daddy...thank you." Angel said.

"For what?" Taker asked.

"For loving me enough to search for me...and for telling me all this..." Angel said.

"You're welcome, Angel Baby. Now, how about you try and rest a little?" Taker said.

"OK. Daddy...I know I'm sixteen...but can you lay with me? I...don't want to have nightmares again." Angel whispered.

"Sure." Taker said.

He helped Angel get into bed and then laid down with her. A few minutes later, Angel was sound asleep, hugging him. Taker dozed off too and when he woke up again, Lea was curled up between him and Angel. She was awake. She looked up at her Daddy and blinked.

"An?" Lea asked.

"Angel's OK, Lea. She's just cold. How about we stay with her? Maybe she'll feel better." Taker said.

"An, Da." Lea said.

Taker took that for a yes and laid back down. He watched Lea fall asleep. Taker just laid there. He was thinking. After Beth had died, he had sworn he'd never show his emotions again, however, Angel was slowly cracking through the walls he'd built around himself. Taker sighed. He hoped Angel wouldn't succeed in completely breaking the walls around his heart. He knew what would happen if she did.

_"Mark, Angel's going to succeed." Beth's voice said._

"Bethy? Where are you?" Taker asked, looking around.

_"Right here." Beth said._

Taker looked around. Beth was on the bed, next to Angel, stroking her hair. Angel had a smile on her face. It made him smile. Beth was still around in a sense. He looked away from Beth. He was ashamed to admit what he was feeling at the moment.

"I don't want her to break the walls around my heart because as soon as it happens, she'll be snatched away...just like you were. Just like my Mother was." Taker said.

_"What do you mean, Mark?" Beth asked._

"As soon as I open up to Angel, she'll be taken away from me. It's what happens every single time." Taker said.

_"Mark, she's your daughter. If she's anything like you, which she is judging by what I saw in that ring last night, she's not going to let herself be taken out. She's smarter then that." Beth said._

"You're probably right, Bethy. I guess I just-" Taker started.

Just then, he heard a commotion the room. He sighed and got up. When he opened the door, he was shocked. Jason had found out where they were and he wasn't by himself. Kristal was there too. Taker sighed. He was hoping he had been wrong when he had guessed that she and Jason had met. Everyone but Kristy was bound in some way. However, she was standing there, not looking afraid.

"I know why you're here and it's not going to happen!" she snapped.

"Look around you, little girl. There's no one here to protect you." Jason said.

"So? There's still someone protecting Lea and Angel and even if you somehow make it past me, you'll have to go through him!" Kristy snapped.

"The Deadman will be very easy to get by. All I have to do is threaten poor, defenceless Angel and he'll hand Lea over no problem." Kristal said.

"There's no way Uncle Taker would trade the safety of one of his daughters for the other! You're a fool, Kristal!" Kristy said.

"Lea is not his daughter. She belongs to me." Jason said.

"Not according to Amber. She left Lea in Angel's care and as far as Lea knows, Uncle Taker is her father. He's certainly a better father to Lea then you were." Kristy said.

"Now, now Kiera. Don't make me use my powers on you." Kristal said.

"Your powers? Last I checked, you stole them from someone. Oh, that's right. You stole them from your Granddaughter!" Kristy said.

"She's unfit to wield any sort of power." Kristal snapped.

"Look, little girl. Just go get Lea and give her to us. That way no one has to get hurt." Jason said.

"And if I hand her over what do you plan to do with her?" Kristy asked.

"Remove the binding that he placed on her powers...and show her love." Kristal said.

"You? Show her love? Don't you have to know how to love before you can show it to other people?" Kristy asked.

"You mouthy little brat! Give us Lea! Now!" Jason snapped.

"Go to hell." Kristy snapped.

Kristal snapped then. She used her powers to bind Kristy to the wall. She struggled for a minute. Then she yelled back to Taker, who was still standing in the doorway, looking shocked. Kristy tried to fend them off.

"UNCLE TAKER! YOU'VE GOT TO HIDE THEM! HURRY!" she shouted.

Taker didn't think twice. He slammed the door shut and locked it. Then he walked over to the bed and shook Angel. Angel stirred and opened her eyes. She knew something was wrong.

"Angel, pick Lea up." Taker said.

"O-OK, Daddy." Angel said.

She picked up Lea, who was still asleep. Taker looked around for a place to hide them. The only place was the bathroom that was attached to the room. He ran into the room.

"Daddy, what...what happened? What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"Look, just stay here. No matter what you hear, stay here. Do you understand me?" Taker asked.

"D-Daddy?" Angel asked.

"Promise me, Angel. You'll stay here. No matter what." Taker said.

"I...don't...Daddy...I...I'll stay here." Angel whispered.

"Good girl." Taker said.

He hugged and kissed both her and Lea and told Angel he loved her. Angel nodded and told him she loved him too. She was scared. She had no idea what was going on. She had a bad feeling about this. Taker, meanwhile, stepped out of the bedroom of the hotel room. He glared at his daughter's tormentors.

"Well, well, look at this. It looks like the girl was right. You won't trade Lea to keep Angel safe." Kristal said.

"Of course I'm right! You think I'm a liar, you mother fucking bitch?!" Kristy snapped.

"Of course I wouldn't trade Lea just to keep Angel safe! I love them both!" Taker snapped.

"Well, you've got a heart." Kristal said.

"Surprised?" Taker asked.

"Don't talk to her, Uncle Taker. She's a bitch." Kristy said.

"Keep your nose out of this, little girl." Kristal snapped, clenching her fists.

Kristy screamed. The ropes binding her were getting tighter. Taker's looked from Jason to Kristal to Kristy. Then he looked around the room. He was the only one left who could do anything.

"STOP IT!" Taker shouted.

"Well, well, Angel isn't the only one who's managed to get at your heart it seems." Kristal said.

"Stop hurting Kiera! This doesn't involve her. It's between you and me. You hate me! I get it! But you're really going to make Angel suffer for it?" Taker growled.

"She should suffer. She's just like her mother. Weak." Kristal said.

"BETH WAS NOT WEAK, YOU BITCH! SHE WAS A HELL OF A LOT STRONGER THEN YOU'LL EVER BE!" Kristy screamed.

"You...you have no right. You didn't know Beth. You thought you did, but you didn't and you sure as hell don't know Angel! Just because they both have hearts and emotions and compassion doesn't make them weak." Taker growled.

"You bitch! Now look what you've done!" Kristy said.

"Stay out of this you little whore, otherwise I'll put you in the hospital for a very long time." Jason threatened.

"I'd love to see you try." Kristy snapped.

Just give us who we came for and everything will be fine." Kristal said.

"Maybe you didn't catch it when Kiera said it, so I'll say it again. Go...to...hell..." Taker growled.

"And he means it. And if that didn't work, allow me to say it once more. GO TO HELL BOTH OF YOU!" Kristy said.

Kristal growled and snapped her fingers. Black cords appeared out of nowhere and started wrapping around Taker. Then they tightened as tight as they could go. Taker growled. He refused to scream out loud. Kristy gasped. They were in trouble. Jason headed back to the bedroom of the hotel room and kicked the door. He walked to the bathroom and opened it. Lea was awake and laying on Angel still. Angel was asleep. Lea started to cry when she saw a strange man in the doorway.

"I...can't get out..." Taker growled.

"LET HIM GO! YOU CAN HAVE ME!" Kristy yelled.

"Not a chance, little girl. I'll let you go, but I have a little unfinished business with him." Kristal said, nodding at Taker.

Kristal snapped her fingers and Kristy fell. She got up and ran to the washroom. Lea was clinging to Angel and crying. Jason was trying to pry her away from Angel. Kiera just stood there.

"Stop it. She doesn't know you." Kristy snapped.

"Why don't you leave me alone, you little whore? You're just like your Mother!" Jason snapped.

Kristy snapped. She tackled Jason to the floor and then held him up by the shirt. He was scared. The comment about her being like her mother had angered her beyond belief. She punched Jason in the face and then the gut. Then she walked over and picked Lea up. She looked at Angel. She was shivering and her lips were blue. She was still freezing. Kristy shook Angel.

"Angel...Angel...hey...wake up. Wake up, girl. Your Dad's in trouble! Kristal has him!" Kristy said.

Angel didn't stir. Kristy began to panic. She wasn't sure what to do. Then she got an idea. She ran back out to the living room. The cords binding Taker had grown so tight that he was about to pass out.

"Taker, is there any way to contact your brother? Angel's sick. She's really sick. We need to get out of here and get her help." Kristy said.

"Can't..." Taker whispered.

"Ah, little girl. Give me Lea and just maybe, I'll let him go." Kristal said.

"NEVER! YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST! AND YOU CAN'T DO THAT IF YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!" Kristy yelled.

"Hm. You're protective aren't you?" Kristal asked.

"Of course I am! Angel and Lea had to have someone look out for them while Taker wasn't around!" Kristy said.

"You'd give up your life for that weakling?" Kristal asked.

"If it came to that, yes, I would." Kristy said.

"Kristy...don't..." Taker said.

"There's no other way, Uncle Taker. We can't get to Kane, Angel's sick, you're getting weaker because you keep struggling, and Lea's powers are bound." Kristy said.

"So, you little whore, you'd give up your life for them? Well, I'll take that chance." Kristal said.

"KIERA LESLEY HART-SMITH, DON'T YOU DARE!" Davey shouted.

"Ris, no no!" Lea said.

"Taker, is there another way?" Owen asked.

"I don't...think so..." Taker said.

"She can have me if she lets Uncle Taker go." Kristy said.

"Kiera...you are not...giving up your life. Not for me." Taker said.

"Yes, I am. You're like family and you give up your life for family." Kristy said.

"No! You're not doing it!" Bret and Davey said in unison.

"Yes, I am." Kristy said.

"You don't need to." a voice said.

Everyone turned and looked. They were shocked. Angel had woken up. Only, she was different. Her eyes were rolled back and she was surrounded by gold light. She snapped her fingers and Bret, Owen, and Davey were freed in an instant. They stared at Angel. No one could figure out where all this power had suddenly come from.

"Taker...what is this? What's going on with her?" Kristy asked.

"It's...her Dead Girl side...more or less." Taker said.

"Kristal...you've done nothing but abuse powers that weren't yours to have in the first place..." Angel said.

"And just what are you going to do about it?" Kristal asked.

"Simple." Angel said.

She snapped her fingers and Kristal was surrounded by light. Everyone watched in shock as Angel took the powers that had been taken from her by her Grandmother away from her Grandmother. It took awhile, but eventually it was done. As soon as Angel was finished, Taker hit the floor. Everyone sighed in relief. Lea reached for Taker and he took her. Then the light around Angel disappeared and she collapsed. Bret caught her.

"Angel, hey! Wake up, kiddo." Bret said.

"It's alright, Bret. Her Dead Girl side took over long enough for her to free me." Taker said.

"So...now she's sick again?" Bret asked.

"Yes. We might have to take her to a hospital." Taker said.

"What do we do about her? I mean...I think Angel killed her...and we don't even know what happened to Jason." Kristy said, glancing at Kristal.

"You kicked his butt pretty good from what I saw young lady. We might have to have a talk about how far you're allowed to go with that temper of yours." Davey said.

"OK, but what about Kristal?" Kristy said.

"We call the police on her. And him too." Owen said.

"And we tell them...?" Bret asked.

"That they tried to attack us and kidnap Lea. Lea is legally supposed to go where ever Angel goes. That's what Amber wanted." Kristy said.

"Kiera is right." Davey said.

"Right. I think Angel needs to go to the hospital too. She's freezing. She might have hypothermia." Taker said.

"She'd be fine if they hadn't shown up!" Kristy said.

"Easy Kristy." Bret said.

"Why don't we get her in a warm bath? That might help. I'll get extra blankets too." Nattie said.

Taker nodded. Everyone jumped into action. Kristy grabbed Jason and put him next to Kristal so that when the police got there, they could take them both away. Taker ran a hot bubble bath for Angel and then woke her up. She got undressed and climbed in. It was a few minutes later when the police showed up. Taker went to go and talk to them and by the time he was done, Angel was out of the tub and dressed. Nattie and Kristy had put her in bed. Taker sat down on the side of the bed.

"Sweetheart, Kristal and Jason are going to jail. They're never going to be able to hurt you again." he told Angel.

Angel sat up and hugged her Daddy. She was so relieved she was crying. She really was safe now. Taker just hugged his daughter until she eventually fell asleep. Taker laid her back in bed and draped the blankets over her. He kissed her forehead and left the room. He left the door open a crack in case Angel woke up in the middle of the night. He sighed as he laid down. Lea was in her playpen, asleep. Taker's last thought before he fell asleep was that Angel and Lea would be safe as long as there was a breath in his body.


	11. The Trial

******Daughter of the Deadman**

**Chapter 11: The Trial...**

It was one month later and Angel was sitting nervously in the courthouse in Calgary with Taker, the Harts, and Kane. She was dressed nicely in dress pants and a blouse. She had to testify against Jason and she was scared to do it. There were things she'd have to say that even Kiera, who knew everything about her, didn't know about.

"Daddy, how come I couldn't just do a deposition?" Angel asked.

"The prosecutor said that the jury needs to hear it, baby girl." Taker said.

Angel nodded. They went into the courtroom. It wasn't long before the prosecutor called Angel to the stand. She gulped, but she went and sat on the witness stand. She could see everyone and she was scared. Jason was glaring at her, daring her to tell.

"Alright, Miss. Your name is Angel Calaway, correct?" the man asked.

"Yes, sir." Angel said quietly.

"Can you tell me how you wound up in the care of Jason Clarke?" he asked.

"When I was a baby, he and his wife Amber Clarke adopted me." Angel said.

"Alright. Tell me what life was like with Jason and Amber."

"Well, it was alright...until I was about four. Then...things turned kind of...well, bad I guess."

"Bad how?"

"Mr. Clarke...Jason...he started abusing me when I was four."

"And why did he start doing this?"

"I...don't really know. Because he could, I guess."

"Did he do this when his wife Amber was still alive?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did he abuse you as often when Amber was alive?"

"It was about the same. It was more...the things he did were a lot worse after Amber died is all."

"Did Amber ever try and stop him?"

"Yes. She always tried to stop him..."

"Did he ever hurt Amber?"

"No. Just me. He never hurt her."

"I see. Tell me about the first time he hurt you."

"I was four. He came into my room, drunk. I was too young to know what was going on. He yelled at me because my toys were all over the place. Then he punched me in the face. When I was down...he kept beating on me. Kicks, slaps, everything. I was screaming and Amber came. He stopped when he realized she was watching...but the damage was done."

"And did Amber try to take you away from Jason?"

"Yes. Twice. Once when I was six and again when I was about fourteen. Both times he swore he'd give up alcohol and stop hurting me, but he broke both promises within a few days..."

"So what happened when Amber got pregnant with Lea?"

"He beat me less. Amber was sick the whole time she was pregnant with Lea...and I had to take care of her because he was either hung over or working."

"So how long did you go without getting a beating?"

"Um...six months or so. Unless he had a bad day at work or was mad at me for something stupid."

"Did Amber ever tell him to stop beating you up?"

"Yes. And he usually did stop when she told him to...but usually by the time she figured out what was going on, I was already hurt."

"Did Amber ever keep you home from school because of the beatings?"

"No. He was smart enough to make sure to hit me in places where I could hide the bruises."

"Alright. No further questions"

The prosecutor sat down. Angel sighed. She knew what was coming next. She was about to be questioned by Jason's lawyer, who was going to do what he could to keep Jason from seeing the inside of a jail cell. Angel was scared. Taker could see it. Everyone else had a feeling that this was going to end badly.

"Miss Calaway, Jason Clarke was your father from the time you were a month old up until you found your real father, am I right?"

"Yes, Sir. That's right."

"What was life with Jason like?"

"It was fine until I turned four. Then it became a living hell."

"Were you a bad child, Miss Calaway?"

"No."

"Did you ever disrespect Jason or anything like that?"

"No, I didn't. I was your every day normal child...and teenager...except for the beatings."

"No farther questions."

He sat down. Then the judge told Angel that she could step down. As she was walking away, Jason glared at her. Angel left the court room instead of sitting down with her father and the others. Taker got up and followed her and so did Kristy. She was sitting outside the courtroom, looking upset.

"Angel?" Taker asked.

"I hated that, Daddy." Angel said.

"You did just fine, baby girl." Taker said.

"I guess." Angel said.

"Are you OK?" Kristy asked.

"I'm fine, Kiki. What's going on in there?" Angel asked.

"The judge is deliberating about what is happening. But I loved the look on his face when the judge glared at him." Kristy said.

"What's he deliberating?" Taker asked.

"Jason's lawyer wants Ang to have a psychological evaluation." Kristy said.

"Why?!" Taker asked.

"He doesn't think that what Angel said should be admissible." Kristy said.

"In other words he thinks I made it all up and that I'm nuts." Angel whispered.

"Well the judge said no and told Jason's lawyer that if he didn't shut up, he'd be in contempt of court." Kristy said.

Angel smiled and Taker laughed. Just then, a lady poked her head out the door and said that they needed Angel back on the witness stand because Jason's lawyer had more questions for her. Angel sighed and stood up. She walked into the courtroom and headed back to the witness stand. Jason was glaring at her as she swore to tell the truth.

"Miss Calaway, you're sure that you didn't say or do anything to provoke my client into beating you?"

"No. I didn't."

"OK. You were taken from school once when you were thirteen. Why was that?"

"I collapsed in Gym Class after a beating the night before."

"And yet, you begged to go back to my client and his wife. Is it possible that you liked being beaten up?"

"No. I went back for Amber. Not him. I went back because Amber loved me and took care of me until she got sick and couldn't anymore."

"Back off bat breath!" Kristy yelled.

"Miss Calaway, you were once beaten with a belt until you bled. Can you tell me what provoked my client into doing that?"

"He thought that Amber had told me about my real mother and father, but she hadn't! He forced me to strip down and then he knocked me out. When I came to, I was wrapped in a blanket and there was blood all over."

"Your honour, can you please tell that monster to stop making my best friend upset?" Kristy asked, standing up and walking over to Jason's lawyer.

"You believe what she says?"

"Not only do I believe it, I know it. I've seen her covered in bruises and in so much pain she could barely move!" Kristy said.

"Miss Hart, please take your seat." the judge said.

"Tell him to stop making Angel upset!" Kristy said.

"Miss Calaway is under oath! She has to answer all my questions."

Kristy grumbled under her breath, but went and sat back down. In the few minutes that had passed since Kristy had stood up, Angel had regained her composure.

"Miss Calaway, you said you went almost six months with no beatings unless my client was having a bad day. Why is that?"

"Because I had to look after Amber. She was pregnant with my baby sister and sick. He wasn't there for her. He was either hung over or working, depending on the night of the week."

"Councillor, I'm afraid your questions are no longer relevant to this case. Miss Calaway, you may step down." the judge said.

Angel nodded and stepped down. She went and sat with Taker this time and she looked upset, but wasn't crying. Then they called Kristy to the stand. Angel smiled, thinking that the first time Jason's lawyer asked her a question about weather or not Angel was insane, he'd get his head blown off. However, first she had to get through the prosecutor.

"Miss Hart, exactly how long have you been friends with Miss Calaway?"

"Almost five years."

"How did you find out what Miss Calaway was going through at home?"

"She used to sneak into the change rooms so that the other girls wouldn't see all the bruises. It made me curious, so I followed her one day. She told me then what was going on."

"In the time that you've been friends, how many times has Miss Calaway showed up to school looking like she'd been through a beating?"

"Too many to count, sir."

"Did anyone in your family offer to help Miss Calaway?"

"Yes. Two of my Uncles and I all offered. And she took the help."

"What sort of things did you do for her?"

"Made sure she had food, clothes, and a safe place to go if she needed it."

"Alright. What about when Amber Clarke was pregnant with her child? Did you see Miss Calaway at all during that time?"

"Just at school. She had to take care of Amber, so I didn't see her much. But when I did, she looked fine. No bruises or anything."

"Did she tell you what was going on?"

"Just that Jason was working during the week and hung over from Friday to Sunday, so he didn't have time to bother with her. And that because he wasn't there, she was looking after Amber."

"When did you and your family start to notice the bruises that you could see?"

"Just after Angel's baby sister was born. She came over to tell us that the baby was alright, but that Amber wasn't doing well at all...and there was a huge bruise on her right cheek and her arms were covered."

"And when you asked what happened what did Miss Calaway tell you?"

"She said that Jason had beat her and told her that it was her fault that Amber was dying."

"So, would you say that there was both mental and physical abuse going on?"

"Yes, sir. Complete and one hundred percent and if you ask me, that monster should be thrown in jail where people can find out what he did and make him pay." Kristy said, glaring at Jason.

"No further questions, your honour."

The prosecutor sat down. Angel was smiling now. She knew that Jason's lawyer was going to be in big trouble and that Kristy would defend her to the death if it meant Jason spent the rest of his life in jail. She couldn't wait to hear this.

"Miss Hart, you say there was mental abuse going on, but how could you tell exactly?"

"Hello! No brains Jason told Angel things that weren't true! How could she kill Amber when all she did was look after her? Not to mention I heard what he called her! I may be part blond, Sir, but I'm no dunce." Kristy snapped.

"Alright, what sort of things did you hear my client say to Miss Calaway?"

"Your honour, is this man even licenced to be a lawyer? I heard Jason tell Angel that she was a no good child and that he was glad she wasn't his. And that he wasn't surprised that her mother gave her up because she's so ugly. And if you try and twist my words around, I'll make sure you're in pain."

"No need to threaten, Miss Hart."

"Then stop calling my best friend's sanity into question! Everything she's told you is true and it doesn't matter who you put on this damn witness stand, they're going to tell you that Angel was a victim of physical and mental abuse at the hands of your client!"

"You and your family offered her clothing and food and a safe place to stay. Why did she feel the need to stay in the Clarke house?"

"Because Jason was too busy "working" and getting drunk to take care of his biological daughter, so Angel did it."

"But the baby's name is Lea Ann Calaway, not Lea Ann Clarke."

"Yeah, because when we took Angel to meet her real father, Angel introduced her to my Uncle Taker and he adopted her! So if you've got real questions then ask them! If you put me up here, hoping I'd lie then you hoped wrong. So hurry up and finish. Your client is going to jail. You're not going to win."

"Alright. Then maybe you can tell me why, if she was being abused, she didn't go to someone for help?"

"Seriously, your honour, could this guy be anymore of a dunce? People that are getting abused don't usually tell anyone because they're scared that the person abusing them will kill them. If she had have told we'd be sitting here and he'd be on trial for murder rather then two counts of child abuse and neglect!"

"Councillor, I suggest you keep the questions relevant to the accusations against your client and stop trying to call into question, the victim's character." the judge said.

"Very well. Miss Hart, tell me what happened the day that Miss Calaway told you what was happening. What did you see when you walked into the change rooms?"

"Angel had her shorts on and was changing into her shirt. I peaked in and I saw her torso. It was covered in bruises and so were her shoulders and what I could see of her legs as well."

"And what did she tell you?"

"At first she lied and told me she fell...but after I persisted...she...well..."

"She what, Miss Hart?"

"She broke down and told me that Jason had been beating her for years and that she was scared."

"No further questions."

Kristy sighed in relief when the judge told her to step down. The trail had been going on for two days now and it was in the hands of the jury. Kiera looked and saw that Angel wasn't even there. She left the courtroom and went outside. Angel was on the steps of the courthouse, crying.

"Ang...it's all in the jury's hands now. They've talked to everyone they can now." Kristy said.

"You think we'll win?" Angel asked.

"Yes." Kristy said.

"Sorry I couldn't stay in there to support you like you did me, but..." Angel started.

"Don't apologize. This is hard for you to have to relive." Kristy said.

"Yeah, but how did you manage to not lose your cool with that lawyer?" Angel asked.

"I almost did lose my cool." Kristy said.

Just then, Taker came out and announced that the jury already had a verdict. It was strange given that it had been less then ten minutes since they started to deliberate over it. They went and sat in the courtroom. Angel was scared. The jury came back in.

"Has the jury reached their verdict?" the judge asked.

"We have your honour. We find the defendant guilty on all charges." a woman said.

"See? Told you." Kristy said.

Angel started to cry as soon as the verdict was read. She didn't even hear when Jason would face sentencing. Taker reached out and hugged her. Kristal had been sentenced to life in prison with no parole the week before for attempted murder and attempted kidnapping for trying to kill Taker and Angel and trying to take Lea away. They had also managed to bring child abuse and neglect charges against her for what Bethany had gone through thanks to Taker hiring a Private Investigator to poke around a bit.

"Ang...it's OK." Kristy said.

"She's just relieved that it's over. Kristal's in jail and Jason's headed there. They won't be able to hurt her now." Taker said.

"That's true." Bret said.

"Angel, it's OK." David said.

"I know. Can...we go now?" Angel asked.

Taker nodded. They headed back to Bret's place. Dean and Liam stood up as they came in. They had flown down from Houston to look after Lea. Dean and Liam noticed Angel's red eyes.

"Don't tell me they found him not guilty?!" Liam said.

"No. They found him guilty." Kristy said with a smile.

Liam and Dean both hugged Angel. Angel reached down and hugged Lea. She smiled up at her big sister. Angel sighed and said she was going upstairs to sleep for a bit since she had gotten none in the last two days. Taker nodded. She went upstairs. She fell asleep fully clothed in bed.

About two hours later, no one could find David anywhere. Almost everyone else was downstairs training, but Kristy was taking a break and Angel was asleep. Kristy went upstairs and found her brother looking into Angel's room. She smacked her forehead. Then she sneaked up on him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped.

"Just why are you staring at Angel sleep exactly?" Kristy asked.

"Uh...I...uh...um...I...was just checking on her. Yeah, that's it. I was checking on her." Harry said.

"You've always been a bad liar, Dave." Kiera said.

"I like her, alright?" David said.

"You like her?" Kristy asked.

"I like her. You know, like you like John Cena." David said.

"What?!" Kristy said.

"Yeah...please don't hit me." David said.

"I wasn't going to." Kristy said.

"You mad, sis?" David asked.

"No, but I swear to god if you do anything to hurt her, you won't have to worry about Taker. I'll kill you myself." Kristy said.

"OK. I'm not going to hurt her. But the same goes for me just so you know. Cena hurts you and I get to kill him before Dad does." David said.

"Deal. So are you going to tell her?" Kristy said.

"Not in this lifetime." David said.

"That is so high school." Kristy said.

"Look, she probably won't want to date me because I'm your brother and she won't want to do anything to jeopardize her friendship with you." David said.

"If and when you tell her, I'll be there. And I'll tell her I'm fine with it. But whatever you do, don't tell Dad or the Uncles." Kristy said.

"Uh...why not?" David asked.

"Do you want to be teased?" Kristy said.

"Well, Owen would tease me, but I don't think Bret and Dad would." David said.

"Please, it's Dad and Bret. Or have you forgotten your seventh grade dance?" Kristy asked.

"No. I haven't." David said.

"Then why do you think Bret and Dad wouldn't tease you?" Kristy asked.

"Well, Uncle Bret's got a soft spot for Angel. You know that. And Dad wouldn't care...as long as it didn't screw up the friendship you two have." David said.

"You also know that Uncle Taker would kill you right?" Kristy asked.

"I'd be fine as long as I didn't hurt her in any way." David said.

"You'd better not hurt her. Because it won't be just me killing you, it'll be Uncle Taker too." Kristy said.

"I need to work up the courage to tell her." David said.

"Yeah, well, don't wait too long. Otherwise someone else will come along and sweep Angel off her feet, because contrary to what she thinks, she's beautiful." Kristy said.

"Take your own advice, sis. When are you gonna tell Cena how you feel about him?" David asked.

"I don't know." Kristy said.

"Better tell him soon." David said.

He walked away from Angel's room. Just as he did, Lea woke up and started to cry. It woke Angel up and she went and got her sister. Then she noticed Kiera standing there. Lea saw her too and she smiled. Angel giggled.

"Ris!" Lea said.

"Hi, LeLe." Kristy said.

"Da?" Lea asked.

"Daddy's training, sweetheart." Angel said.

"Br?" Lea asked.

"Br? What's Br?" Angel asked.

"BR!" Lea said louder.

"Uh, Krissy, little help?" Angel said.

"Bret is training." Kristy said.

"Oh, duh. I'm sorry, Baby Lea. I should have realized what that meant." Angel said.

"Ang, you're good at everything else when it comes to Lea, but you don't understand her when she talks?" Kristy asked.

"It's not my fault I can't speak baby." Angel said.

"Yeah, I know." Kristy said.

"DA!" Lea said.

"OK, OK, we'll go see Daddy." Angel said.

Lea giggled. Kristy laughed. Angel took her sister down to the basement. Taker was in the middle of training with Bret. Angel saw Lea's eyes light up when she saw them. It made Angel smile.

"DA!" she yelled.

"Someone wanted to see you, Daddy." Angel said.

"What is it, Little Lea?" Taker asked.

"Da! Da!" Lea answered him.

Taker smiled and climbed out of the ring. He took Lea. Lea smiled and started to talk baby to Taker. He wasn't sure what to do so he just agreed with everything Lea was "saying". It made Kristy and Angel giggle.

"That's an interesting story, Lea." Taker said.

"All else fails, agree with them." Davey said.

"Yeah, that's true." Bret said.

"You couldn't do that with me." Kristy said under her breath.

"What did you say, Krissy?" Angel asked.

"I...it's nothing." Kristy lied.

"Kristy, you're lying. I can tell just by the way you stuttered just now." Angel said.

"It's nothing." Kristy said.

"OK." Angel said.

She turned and left. Kristy waited until she heard the basement door slam before bursting into tears. Taker, Davey, and Bret all hugged her at once. Even Lea joined in.

"Krissy, it's OK." Davey said.

"Why can't I just tell her, Dad?!" Kristy asked.

"Because we don't think it's time yet." Davey said.

"Dad, hello, it's Angel! The one person who wouldn't give a care!" Kristy said.

"I know, Krissy, but just wait. Please?" Davey said.

"OK, Dad. Whatever." Kristy said.

She took Lea from Taker and left the room. Angel was in her room and the door was shut. She decided not to bother her friend. She felt bad. She was hiding something from Angel and she knew Angel was hurt by it.


	12. Secrets Revealed

******Daughter of the Deadman**

**C****hapter 12: Secrets Revealed.**

It was January and everyone was relieved that Jason's trial was over. They had learned that he had been sentenced to life in prison without parole. With the trial out of the way, everyone was gearing up for the Royal Rumble at the end of the month. Angel was excited. She loved being apart of the pay-per-views. Her and Kristy were still together as a tag team and Vince was considering splitting them up and allowing them to go their separate ways, but Angel had refused it. She didn't want anyone comparing the two of them, saying that she was better then Kristy or vice versa. Vince agreed, but reminded her to keep in mind that eventually the two girls would have to go their separate ways.

They were all sitting in the locker room and Angel was on the floor playing with Lea. Lea was happiest when she was with Angel or Taker on the road.

"An?" Lea asked.

"What, Baby Lea?" Angel asked.

"Fight?" Lea asked.

"Yup. Krissy and I are wrestling Jen and Bella tonight." Angel said.

"Yay!" Lea said.

"Is Kristy OK, by the way? She's seemed preoccupied lately." Angel asked.

"Preoccupied how, baby girl?" Taker asked.

"Like she wants to tell me something..." Angel said.

"You're right. She does seem like something is on her mind." Taker said.

"Daddy, do you know what it is?" Angel asked.

"I have an idea of what's preoccupying her, but it's not my place to say." Taker said.

"Oh..." Angel said.

"I'll let Kristy tell you." Taker said.

"If Davey will let her." Angel whispered.

"I heard that, Angel." Davey said.

"Well, why can't she tell?" Angel asked.

"Because it's better for her that way." Davey said.

Angel sighed. She glanced at the bathroom door. Kristy had been in there for awhile and Angel was feeling worried. Just as she stood up to go and knock on the door, her friend came out. Kristy looked like she had been crying. Angel hugged her friend.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"Daddy...I have to tell Angel..." Kristy said.

"Tell me what?" Angel asked.

"Kristy, don't." Davey said.

"Dad, just let her tell Angel. It's obviously killing her that she hasn't yet!" David said.

"No. We swore that we would keep this a family secret. From everyone." Davey said.

"Daddy...she's my best friend...I have to tell her..." Kristy said.

"It's not like Angel's a blabbermouth, Dad. She's not going to go around telling the whole damn locker room! She's not Jen for crying out loud!" David said.

"Davey, just let her tell Angel. You know how Kristy gets if she keeps things bottled up." Taker said.

"Fine! Just tell her!" Davey said.

"Angel...I...well...it's...about..." Kristy started.

"What is it, Kristy?" Angel asked.

"I'm deaf..." Kristy whispered.

"No you're not. Don't lie to me." Angel said.

"Angel, it's true, baby girl. Kristine's been deaf since the day she was born." Taker said.

"Owen, is this another one of your pranks?" Angel asked.

"No, Angel, it's not. It's true. Kristy's been deaf since day one." Owen said.

"But...I would have known if..." Angel started.

"I have hearing aids, so I can hear. But take them out and I can't hear a thing." Kristy said.

"See? This is why I didn't want anyone but family to know." Davey said.

"What do you think I'm going to do? Say "Oh, Kristy deaf. We can't be friends" and walk away?" Angel snapped at him.

"Angel, don't snap at me." Davey said.

"Well, you shouldn't have made me keep it from her Dad." Kristy said.

"I'm not going anywhere! I don't care that Kiera's deaf anymore then I care about her being a Hart!" Angel told him, her voice rising.

"Angel, calm down, baby girl. It's OK." Taker said.

"It's not OK! I can't believe Davey thought...I can't walk away from Kristy..." Angel said.

"I'm sorry, Angel. It's just when people find out that Kristine's deaf, they always start treating her differently." Davey said.

"Oh..." Angel said.

"It hasn't been easy for her, Angel. It's why Mom hates her and why my sister Georgia thinks she's a disgrace." David said.

"Grandma and Grandpa aren't exactly happy about it either." Kristy said.

"But why not?" Angel asked.

"Stu and Helen don't understand how Kristy could have been born deaf since no one else in the family has a hearing problem. So they treat Kristy differently." Davey said.

"Well, that's stupid! Any number of things could have caused Kiki to be born deaf." Angel snapped.

"We know. But that's just what they think." Davey said.

Angel nodded. She gave her friend a hug and told her that her being deaf didn't matter. She was still Kristy. Kristy's eyes lit up and she hugged Angel back. Lea crawled over and held out her arms. Kristy picked her up. Angel looked at Taker.

"I think she knows Kristy's upset. That's all." Taker said.

"Ris?" Lea asked.

"I'm alright now, LeLe. Don't worry." Kristy said.

"Hey, Davey...how did you figure it out?" Angel asked.

"She was developing normally, but she didn't start talking when she should have. We didn't think much of it at first because some kids develop slower then others do, but when she turned a year old, she still hadn't showed any signs of speaking. No babbling, nothing." Davey said.

"What did Diana say?" Angel asked.

"It wasn't good...that's for sure." Davey said.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Kristine sat in the living room with her toys. Diana was pacing back and forth, waiting for Davey to come home. Something was wrong with Kristy. She couldn't speak and when Diana had tried to get her attention, Kristy had just ignored her. When she walked up and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, she had jumped and started to cry. Diana realized now that Kiera had been scared because she hadn't heard her. David and Georgia came down from upstairs. David was about to turn ten and Georgia was seven. They had opposite feelings when it came to Kristine. David loved having another little sister while Georgia hadn't wanted her Mother to have another baby._

_ "Mommy, what's wrong?" Georgia asked._

_ "Is something wrong with Kiki, Mommy?" David asked._

_ "I'm afraid your little sister might have a hearing problem." Diana told them._

_ "Oh...poor Krissy..." Harry said._

_Before Georgia could say anything, Davey came in. He shut the door and walked into the living room. Kristy was still playing with her toys. She was quite content. David walked over to her and picked her up. He took her upstairs and Georgia followed. The two older children had a feeling there was about to be a fight._

_ "Diana, you're looking serious. Is something that matter?" Davey asked._

_ "It's Kristine." Diana said._

_ "What's wrong with her?" Davey asked._

_ "I think she has a hearing problem." Diana said._

_ "What do you mean?" Davey asked._

_ "She was sitting with her toys and when I called her name, she ignored me. When I walked up and put my hand on her shoulder, she jumped and then started to cry. It scared her." Diana said._

_ "Hm..." Davey said._

_He walked upstairs. David and Kristy were in Kristy's room. David seemed frustrated about something. Davey walked in. Kristy was playing with her toys and David was trying to talk to her, but it wasn't going well. Kristy seemed to be ignoring her older brother._

_ "She's ignoring me, Dad!" Harry said._

_ "Kristine...Kristy...can you hear me, sweetheart?" Davey asked._

_Kristy ignored him and kept playing with her toys. Davey walked over and sat down in front of Kristy. She jumped at first and then when she saw her Daddy, her eyes lit up and she reached out her arms. Davey picked her up and Kristy snuggled close to him, resting her head on his chest._

_ "Dad, she can't hear us, can she?" David asked._

_ "Kristine? Can you hear me?" Davey asked again._

_Kristy didn't even looked up. Davey sighed. Diana was right. Their youngest daughter seemed to have a hearing problem. She couldn't hear a thing. Davey looked down at her with sadness in his eyes._

_ "No, David. It seems she can't hear us." Davey said._

_ "Poor Krissy..." Harry said._

_Davey nodded. He carried Kristy downstairs to where her mother was pacing back and forth. He sighed, knowing that this was probably going to start a fight, but he had to tell Diana._

_ "You're right, Diana. Kristine's got a hearing problem. She can't hear anything." Davey said._

_ "SHE'S DEAF?!" Diana screamed._

_ "Yes, Diana, she's deaf. That's probably why she hasn't spoken yet and why she reacted the way she did when you tried to get her attention." Davey said._

_ "What are we going to do Davey? I mean we know nothing about taking care of a deaf child!" Diana said._

_ "We can learn how, Diana. She can learn sign language and so can we." Davey said._

_ "Davey, we need help here." Diana said._

_ "Fine. We'll take her to a specialist and see if they can help." Davey said._

_Diana nodded. A few days later, they took Kristy to a specialist. Kristy hugged Davey in fear. She was scared of strangers and with good reason. Davey tried to comfort her, but with no way to communicate with Kristy, it was hard._

_ "Doctor, what can we do? Our little girl is deaf! What could have caused it?" Diana asked the doctor._

_ "Well, it could be any number of things, Mrs. Smith." the doctor said._

_ "I want you to find out what went wrong!" Diana demanded._

_ "We'd have to run a few tests on your daughter to find the problem." the doctor said._

_ "No! Kristy is scared enough without being poked, pinched, and prodded by a stranger!" Davey said._

_ "I want to know why she's deaf, Davey!" Diana told him._

_ "Honestly, Mrs. Smith, finding out why she's deaf won't make it go away. It won't really change anything." the doctor said._

_ "But it will tell us why she's deaf. Right doctor?" Davey asked._

_ "Sure it will, but it could take some time to find out. If you'd like, I could run a series of tests to see if we can pin point the problem." _

_ "Run all the tests you have to." Diana said before Davey could reply._

_ "Diana..." Davey said._

_ "I don't care how scared she is! I want to know what went wrong with her!" Diana said._

_ "Mrs. Smith..." the doctor said. _

_ "Find out." Diana snapped._

_ "Diana, I should get a damn say in this! She's my child too! She's scared enough as it is! We don't really need to know! The bottom line is she's deaf and we need to find out what we can do to deal with it!" Davey said._

_ "Well, there are a few options. You could learn sign language, get your daughter hearing aids, or find out the problem and correct it using surgery." the doctor said._

_ "Surgery?" Diana asked._

_ "No! I'm not letting Kristy go under the knife! I don't care what you say, Diana. It'd be too hard on her and Harry and Georgia as well." Davey said._

_ "Mr. Smith, we don't have to do surgery." the doctor said._

_ "Good. Then we can learn sign language and if she needs hearing aids later, we'll do that!" Davey said._

_The doctor nodded. They talked for a little longer and the doctor gave them some information about places they could go for them and Kristy to learn sign language. They went home. Georgia and Harry were waiting and so were Bret and Owen. When Kristy saw Owen, she reached her arms out. Owen took her and gave her a hug._

_ "Alright. She's deaf. They don't know why. We're going to have to learn sign language and so will she. If she needs hearing aids later, we can do that." Davey said._

_ "I don't want any part of it!" Diana snapped._

_ "Diana! She's your daughter!" Bret and Owen said in unison._

_ "No, she's not my daughter. She's a thing. My daughter is perfect and can hear. As far as I'm concerned, that child is Davey's by some other woman, not mine." Diana said._

_ "Diana, you idiot! You gave birth to her. You can't just deny her because of this! So what if she's deaf?! It doesn't mean she'll grow up to be any less intelligent as a "normal" person!" Owen said._

_ "You know, Diana, I always knew that Mom and Dad gave you the easy life because you're the baby girl, but even they would say that you're dumb for disowning your own kid." Bret said._

_ "Mommy, what's wrong with her? Why is everyone so mad?" Georgia asked._

_ "Kristine can't hear like you and I can, Georgia." Diana said, glaring at the little girl that Owen was holding._

_ "What does that mean, Mommy?" Georgia asked._

_ "She's what's called Deaf. Her ears don't work and no one knows why." Davey said._

_ "Oh..." Georgia said._

_ "So...does this mean she'll be different?" David said._

_ "It means she'll be a disgrace and not as capable as we are." Diana said to him._

_ "Diana! That's not true! Don't tell the kids lies!" Davey snapped._

_ "I believe Mommy." Georgia said._

_ "Harry?" Davey asked._

_ "I don't believe Mommy...but I don't know what to think..." David confessed._

_ "David, listen to me. Just because Kristine is different, doesn't mean she's not your baby sister anymore. She's going to need her big brother there to help her." Bret said._

_ "OK, Uncle Bret. I'll...try to help..." Harry said._

_ "And she'll have your Daddy and I too." Owen said._

_ "And me too." Bret said._

_ "I can't believe you're actually going to help this child!" Diana said._

_ "Someone has to since she doesn't have her Mother and her sister there for her!" Davey snapped._

_ "Davey, let's take Kristy to my place for the night. It'll be easier for her there." Bret said._

_Davey nodded. He went and packed some clothes for himself and Kristy while Owen got her ready to go. When they were ready, they left without even saying goodbye to Diana._

_**~End Flashback~**_

Angel was in total shock. She knew that Diana was mean, but she never thought that she would abandon Kristy when she needed her most. Kristy was in tears. Angel hugged her and Lea snuggled closer to her.

"I can't believe your Mother could be so cold! She abandoned you when you needed her the most!" Angel said.

"Yeah. That's my mother." Kristy said.

"Daddy...how did you know? I mean, how did you find out she was...?" Angel asked.

"It wasn't long after Davey and Diana found out. Davey brought Krissy on the road with him to get her away from Diana and Georgia...and they told me. I was shocked." Taker said.

"Yeah, he almost fainted." Bret said.

"No, I didn't!" Taker said.

"Getting my hearing aids was kind of scary. The first time I heard your father's "Taker" voice, it scared me so bad, I didn't talk to him for almost a month. I was scared to." Kristy said.

"Why?" Angel asked.

"Because she thought that my "Taker" voice was what I really sounded like. She didn't know any different at the time." Taker said.

"Oh..." Angel said.

"Hey, Ang, I've always been curious about something...you don't have any pleasant memories from your childhood do you?" Kristy asked.

"Just one...the first time I saw Daddy on TV. I was two, watching Raw with Amber, and scared half to death because I thought he was going to come through the TV and hurt me. But by the end of the match, I was cheering for him." Angel said, blushing a little.

"Awe. I remember the first time I saw my Dad in the ring. It was kinda weird." Kristy said.

Angel laughed. Then she decided to take a walk. She was feeling overwhelmed by what she had been told about Kristy and what Davey had told her about Diana finding out. She left the locker room and started walking. She had this strange feeling that she was being followed. About twenty minutes later, she came back to the locker room, looking worried.

"Angel?" Kristy asked.

"I felt like I was being followed..." Angel whispered.

"By who?" Kristy asked.

"Don't know." Angel whispered.

"Are you OK, baby girl?" Taker asked.

"Yeah. A little freaked out, but OK. No one jumped me or anything, but it was like...someone was watching me. If there was, they didn't show themselves." Angel said.

Taker nodded. Whatever was happening, it probably wasn't good, but all they could do now was wait and see what would happen. It wasn't long before the show started. Kristy and Angel were set to take on Bella and Jen. Nattie was set to take on Sara Orton, daughter of the Viper Randy Orton. Much to Angel and Kristy's displeasure, Davey and Owen were set to take on the Brothers of Destruction. Bret was taking on Randy Orton, which made Kristy nervous. She was scared of Randy.

"Daddy, do you and Uncle really have to take on Davey and Owen?" Angel asked.

"Unfortunately." Taker said.

"It's not fair!" Kristy said.

"We don't like it any more then you two do." Kane said.

The two girls nodded. Nattie's match was first on the card. She went out and stood in the ring. It wasn't long before Sara came out. The girl looked about the same age as Kristy and Angel. She had Randy's eyes but she looked more like her mother. She looked very nervous about facing Nattie.

"This is Sara Orton's debut here on SmackDown. She looks scared." Cole said.

"No kidding, Captain Obvious!" Booker said.

"I guess now we'll find out if she's anything like her father." Josh said.

Angel and Kristy watched the match intently. Sara was nervous at first, but it wasn't long before she showed her father's intensity and ruthlessness. She wound up beating Nattie with an RKO. She left the ring. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the locker room door. Bret went and answered it. Randy and Sara Orton stood there. Kristy looked scared.

"It's OK, Kristy. I'm not here to hurt anyone." Randy said.

"Then why are you here?" Kristy asked.

"I came to introduce you to Sara and to see if it was alright if we hung out with you and Angel." Randy said.

"Is there anyone around here that doesn't know about me?" Angel asked with a sigh.

"It's the WWE Ang. Everyone knows everyone." Kristy said.

"Yeah, well, I wish...I wish they didn't. Anyone could use me as a psychological weapon against Daddy." Angel said.

"Damn Taker, you've got one smart girl there." Randy said, making Angel blush.

"Thanks, Randy." Angel said.

Just then, Sara poked her head out from behind Randy. She looked like she was nervous and shy. She stepped out from behind her father and stared around in awe. These were the people that her father had been telling her about since she was a little girl.

"Hi, Sara, I'm Kristy and this is Angel." Kristy said.

"Hi..." Sara said quietly.

"No need to be shy, sweetheart. They won't hurt you." Randy said.

"We're not that stupid." Angel said.

"Not to mention, your Dad would probably kills us." Kristy said.

"OK. So...you're the Dead Girl and the Hart Princess. And you're best friends? And a tag team? Your characters are the exact opposite!" Sara said.

"Hart Princess? Me? Not likely. That's my cousin, Natalya." Kristy said.

"Don't sell yourself short, Krissy." Nattie said.

"But I don't get it. You two have characters that are the exact opposite..." Sara said.

"Sara, we met long before we started here. Before the ring characters came into existence." Angel said.

"Oh..." Sara said.

Just then, Lea woke up. She started to cry when she saw the strange people in the room. Angel ran over and picked her up. Lea clung to her big sister, crying. Angel tried to calm her down.

"Baby Lea. Shush. It's OK. This is Sara and Randy. They're our friends. It's OK." Lea said.

"Sa?" Lea asked.

"Sara." Angel corrected.

"Sa!" Lea said.

"OK. OK. Sara is Sa for the moment." Angel said with a giggle.

"And Randy too." Angel said.

"Dy?" Lea asked.

"Randy." Kiera said.

"Dy!" Lea said.

"OK." Angel said with another giggle.

"Who's this?" Randy asked.

"This is Lea. She's Angel's baby sister. And my other daughter. I've adopted her." Taker said.

"Nice to meet you Little Miss Lea." Randy said.

"Dy! Dy!" Lea said.

"She looks just like you, Angel." Sara said.

"Yeah. That's why my adopted Mom, Amber gave her the last name Calaway right from the day she was born. She was sure Lea would look like me one day and sure enough..." Angel said.

"She does. She's also a handful and doesn't sleep at night." Kristy said, making silly faces at Lea.

"Ris fun!" Lea said, giggling.

Angel smiled down at her sister. Then she gave her a kiss on the forehead. She handed her to Kristy and went into the bathroom. It was almost time for her and Kristy's match against Bella and Jen. Sara watched Angel walk away. Randy did too. Both of them seemed shocked by how quiet and polite Angel was.

"Wow. How is she so quiet? No offence Undertaker. I'm not saying you're a loud mouth but..." Sara said.

"She's like her mother more then me personality wise. Bethany wasn't a loud person and she rarely got angry. I don't think she even knew what a temper was." Taker explained.

"Krissy...give me Lea and go get ready." Nattie said.

Kristy nodded and handed Lea over to her cousin. Then she went into the bathroom without knocking. Angel was half dressed. She had her pants and boots on, but no shirt. Kristy stopped dead in her tracks. Angel turned and looked. She gasped and pulled her friend into the bathroom and slammed the door. Everyone looked at each other.

"Ang...the scars on your back..." Kristy said.

"Its nothing, Kristy. Leave it alone." Angel said.

"But Ang...what happened?" Kristy asked.

"Nothing. It happened a long time ago." Angel said.

"Angel, come on. Just tell me." Kristy said.

"Remember at the trial how I talked about him making me strip down and then getting knocked out and whipped with a belt and when I came to I was wrapped in a blanket and there was blood all over?" Angel asked.

"Yeah..." Kristy said slowly.

"That's what happened." Angel whispered.

"He left permanent scars on your back?!" Kristy cried.

"Shush! Not so loud! No one knows!" Angel said.

"Uncle Taker is going to murder him." Kristy said.

"Kristy...we can't tell my Daddy." Angel said.

"You have to Ang." Kristy said.

"No, I don't. It happened a long time ago." Angel whispered.

"Angel, if you don't tell him I will!" Kristy said.

"You can't!" Angel said.

She didn't say anything more to Kristy after that. She finished getting ready and then left the washroom. She sat down and played patty cake with Lea, acting like nothing had happened. A few minutes later, Kristy came out of the washroom. She looked from Angel to Taker and back. Then she took a deep breath.

"Uncle Taker...Angel has to tell you something..." she said.

"No I don't." Angel said quickly, glaring at Kristy.

"Ang..." Kristy said, glaring back.

"It's nothing he needs to know." Angel said.

"He needs to know. He's your father! If you don't tell him, I'm going to!" Kristy said.

"Someone tell me and tell me now!" Taker growled.

"I have scars on my back." Angel whispered.

"What?" Taker asked.

Angel sighed and glared at Kristy. Then she stood up. She turned around and pulled her shirt over her head, exposing the scars on her back for everyone to see. Angel heard the collective gasp. She pulled her shirt back down, but didn't turn back around. She just hung her head.

"Baby girl..." Taker started.

"Remember at the trial she was talking about how he knocked her out and whipped her with a belt and then when she woke up she had been wrapped in a blanket and there was blood all over?" Kristy asked.

"I remember." Taker asked.

"That's how she got the scars." Kristy said.

"Oh, baby girl..." Taker said.

Angel turned around. She pushed past Taker, Sara, and Randy and ran from the room. She just kept running. She wasn't even looking where she was going. She crashed into someone. When she looked up, she growled. She had crashed right into Vickie Guerrero. She was with Michelle McCool and Layla.

"Watch where you're going." Vickie snapped.

"Sorry." Angel whispered.

"Back off, Sicky. Don't you dare talk to my best friend that way." a voice said.

"Great..." Angel mumbled.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Hart Princess. What are you doing here?" Vickie asked.

"Looking for Angel." Kristy said.

"I don't need your help." Angel said to her.

"Ang...look, don't be mad alright? I came looking for you because Uncle Taker is worried. Come back to the locker room." Kristy said.

"No." Angel said.

She shoved Vickie aside, making her fall on her backside. Angel didn't even stop to admire the effect. She just ran off again. Kristy sighed. She hated it when Angel's instincts screamed run, because she would do just that, not thinking about where she'd end up when she ran out of adrenaline.

"What's up with her?" Layla asked.

"None of your business." Kristy snapped.

She turned around and headed back to the locker room. When she walked in, she burst into tears. Owen hugged her. Randy and Sara looked confused.

"Krissy, what's wrong?" Taker asked.

"I...can't catch her. When her brain is telling her to run, that's what she does. She doesn't even think about where she goes, she just runs. There's no telling where she'll be when her adrenaline finally runs out." Kristy sobbed.

"This has happened before?" Sara asked.

"More times then I can count." Kristy sobbed.

"I'll go find her. I have an idea of where she might be." David said.

"Where?" Randy asked.

"Just trust me." David said.

He left the locker room. He went looking for Angel. He walked psst Vickie and Company and she was still screaming about how Angel had shoved her and knocked her on her backside. David laughed. He headed for the emergency stairwell and when he opened the door, he could hear soft breathing. When he walked to the top of the stairwell, he saw Angel. She had come up here and obviously fallen asleep when the adrenaline had left her. He walked over and shook her.

"Angel...hey.." he said.

"Huh? Wha...? Oh. David...it's just you." Angel said, opening her eyes.

"Care to explain why you ran when Kiki was trying to talk to you?" he asked.

"My instincts took over alright?! Now just leave me alone!" Angel said.

"I'm not leaving you alone, so you can forget about that right now, Angel." David said.

"Go away." Angel snapped.

"No way in hell. You're not running away from me." David said.

Angel growled under her breath. She stood up and took off back the way she had come. David sighed and chased after her. He was sure that in her own way, Angel was testing him to see if he would actually come after her. He stopped her just before she got to the exit of the arena. He grabbed her wrist.

"Let...go!" Angel snapped, trying to pull away.

"No, Angel. You're not going anywhere." David said.

"I said let go!" Angel snapped.

David just shook his head. He started to pull her down the hallway toward the locker room. Angel started to scream at him. She wanted to run away and hide. She didn't want to go back to the locker room. David just ignored her and kept walking. He knew that everyone was worried about her at the moment.

"DAVID! LET ME GO! I'M NOT GOING BACK THERE! STOP!" she shouted at him.

"Everyone is worried sick about you. Kiera's in tears for God's sake and your father is going to lose his mind." David said.

"I DON'T CARE! LET ME GO! I'M NOT GOING BACK THERE!" Angel screamed.

David ignored her this time and kept walking. When he got to the locker room, he opened the door. He tried to pull Angel inside, but she was doing her best to not be pulled in there. She didn't want to have to face everyone now.

"Angel, come on. They're all waiting." David said.

"NO! LET GO! I'M NOT GOING IN THERE! LET ME GO!" Angel screamed.

"ANGEL MARIE CALAWAY! STOP IT RIGHT NOW AND GET YOUR STUBBORN ASS IN HERE OR I'LL HELP MY BROTHER DRAG YOU IN!" Kristy shouted.

Angel didn't respond. David took advantage of it and pulled her inside. Randy and Sara shut the door, but David didn't let go of Angel. He didn't want to take the chance that she'd run again. Angel hung her head. It was eerily quiet in the room now. She wasn't looking at any of them.

"Angel..." David said.

"Let go of my wrist. I'm back in the locker room. You got what you wanted. Let go." Angel whispered.

"Angel, baby girl, come here." Taker said.

Angel looked up in time to see her father opening his arms up as wide as he could. David took a chance and let go of Angel's wrist. She ran to Taker. He hugged her and kept telling her that she was OK.

"Daddy..." Angel whispered.

"You're OK, baby girl. It's OK." Taker said again.

"I'm sorry I made you tell Ang, but he had a right to know." Kristy said.

Angel didn't even look at Kristy. She just broke down and started to cry. She was so upset that she was shaking. Taker just kept hugging her. He was trying to calm her down and it wasn't working at all.

"Angel...please look at me." Kristy said.

"No." Angel said.

"Ang, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry." Kiera said.

"I don't think it's anger, Kristy." Davey said.

"Then what is it?" Kristy asked.

"She's sad." Taker said.

"Ang...please...what's wrong? Please tell us..." Kristy said.

"No one was supposed to know. I...I'm ugly enough without people knowing...about the scars..." Angel whispered.

"Angel, no one thinks your ugly." Kristy said.

"Baby girl, you're not ugly. Do you know why your Mom gave you the name Angel?" Taker asked.

"N-no." Angel asked.

"Because when you were a baby, she thought you were beautiful. Like an angel." Taker said.

"Really?" Angel asked.

"Yes, really...you're not ugly, baby girl. Please don't think that." Taker said.

"I...didn't know that..." Angel whispered.

"See, Angel? Even when you were a baby people thought you were beautiful." Bret said.

"But...I'm not." Angel said.

"Ang, just because that ass that raised you always told you that you were ugly, doesn't mean its true. I happen to think you're pretty. You're more pretty then me." Kristy said.

"Krissy..." Angel said.

"Don't try and tell me its not true because it is. You're pretty. That's that." Kristy said.

"I..." Angel said.

"You are." Kristy said.

Angel sighed, but she dropped the subject. Then she went and cleaned herself up and reapplied her eyeliner. Just as she stepped from the room, Bret and Randy left for their match. Angel sat down to watch the fight. It was a hard fought one but in the end, Randy tapped out to the Sharpshooter. After that, Davey and Owen and Kane and Taker left.

They had a hard fought match, but in the end double Choke Slams and double Tombstones felled Owen and Davey. Kristy teased Angel when she cheered. Angel teased her back. Lea giggled and started talking babble to Angel, making her laugh even harder.

"Alright, you two. Good luck." David said.

The girls nodded. Angel handed Lea to Bret and put her overcoat on. Then the two of them left. Owen was looking at David and so was Davey. Both of them were smirking. Bret was playing with Lea and she was giggling so much that she was out of breath.

"What?" David asked.

"You like Angel don't you?" Davey asked.

"Yes." David said.

"So that's why you went after her." Bret said.

"I...no I didn't! I did it for Kiera, Lea and Taker, not me!" David said, blushing.

"Harry...come on. We all see the way you look at Angel. You've got to tell her." Bret said.

"No. I can't." David said.

"Why not?" Davey asked.

"There's no point." David answered.

"What do you mean there's no point?" Owen asked.

"One, Taker will kick my sorry ass from here to hell and back again and two, she'll never date me. I'm her best friend's brother!" David said.

"Taker will only kick your ass if you hurt her." Davey said.

"And Kiera won't hate you." Bret said.

"It's not Kiera I'm worried about. She already knows I like Angel and says she'll kill me if I hurt her. It's Angel herself. She won't want to date me because she'll be afraid it will screw up her friendship with Kiera." David said.

"How do you know that?" Owen asked.

"It's the way Angel is." David said.

"You won't know for sure until you tell her. For all you know, she likes you." Davey said.

"Yeah." Owen said.

"An! Ris!" Lea yelled suddenly.

Bret and the others looked at the monitor. Kristy and Angel were getting attacked by Jen, Kel, Cher, and Bella. David gasped and left the room. He ran past Taker and Kane in the hallway and both him and John Cena ran out to the ring. When the four girls saw the two guys, they took off, leaving Angel and Kristy lying in the ring.

The two of them slid under the bottom rope. John picked up Kristy. She blinked at him, but didn't speak. John was talking to her and she wasn't answering. David picked Angel up. She was shaking because she was scared. She buried her face in David's chest and started to cry.

"You OK?" he asked.

"N-no...I was winning against Jen...and the next thing I know...Kel and Cher are on my ass. Krissy tried to help but she-" Angel started.

She stopped herself, remembering that John was within earshot and he didn't know about Kristy's deafness. John was looking at Kristy with worry, wondering why she wasn't actually speaking to him. He assumed she was scared and left it at that.

"Come on, let's get them out of here." John said.

David nodded. They left the ring and went back to the back. John followed David to the locker room and when they went in, he set Kristy down on the couch. Kiera gave him a hug and he left. Angel refused to let go of David. She was scared. Apparently, the attack by the four of them had brought memories back. She looked at Kristy. She was using sign language and Angel had no clue what she was saying.

"Kristine says she's sorry that she couldn't help you, Angel, but she couldn't hear what was happening." Davey said.

"It's OK, Kristy. It's not your fault." Angel said.

Davey signed back what Angel had said to her. Kristy smiled. Bret left to go and find the referee to get Kristy's hearing aids back. Owen and Davey went too, figuring they could find the guy faster if they all went looking for him. They left. David sighed.

"Angel...you're going to be alright." he told her.

"Kristy says that the attack brought memories back and that's why Angel's scared." Taker said.

"Yeah, I know. She also said that we need to wait until her hearing aids are back before we know if she's OK." David said

"D-daddy...you know sign language?" Angel asked in a whisper.

"Yes. I learned it so that I could still talk to Kristy. I'm her Godfather after all." Taker said.

"You...are?" Angel whispered.

"Yep. God forbid anything happen to Dad, Krissy goes with your Dad instead of Mom." David said.

"Cool!" Angel whispered.

"Ris!" Lea yelled.

Taker told Kristy to look down. She looked down to see Lea reaching her arms out. She picked the little girl up. Lea watched as Kristy used sign language. She started to try to move her hands like Kristy was doing.

"Is Lea...trying to copy what she's doing?" David asked.

Taker nodded. Just then, Bret came back in. He handed Kristy her hearing aids and she put them back in. She sighed in relief. She hated not having them in now. She had grown used to being able to hear the noise around her.

"Better?" Bret asked.

"Much better. Thanks, Uncle Bret." Kristy said.

"No problem." Bret said.

"Are you hurt, sis?" David asked.

"No. I'm not hurt." Kristy said.

"Ris!" Lea said.

"Hi, sweetheart." Kristy said.

"When you were doing sign language, she was trying to imitate you." Taker said.

"Wow." Kristy said.

"Alright, Kristy. Help me out here. Your best friend is clinging to me, shaking like a leaf. She's not talking much and when she does, she's only whispering." David said.

"Ang, you OK?" Kristy asked.

"I'm scared. One minute we were winning...and the next thing I know, Kel and Cher were on my ass and Jen and Bella were beating you up..." Angel said.

"Sorry I couldn't hear Ang. But you're safe now. Har has you." Kristy said.

"I know. David...why did you come to my rescue anyway?" Angel asked.

"Um...well...Angel, the thing is..." David started.

"Go on, big bro. Tell her." Kristy said.

"I like you..." David whispered.

"You like me...?" Angel asked, her eyes going wide.

"Yeah...a lot..." David said, blushing.

"I...Harry...I don't know what to say...I just..." Angel said.

"I think she's surprised." Taker said.

"You knew, Daddy?" Angel asked.

"Taker, you knew?" David asked at the same time.

"I could see it in your eyes, David. As for Angel, I can tell that the feeling is mutual." Taker said.

"It is?" David asked.

"I...convinced myself it was a fan girl crush and I'd grow out of it, but..." Angel whispered.

"I don't have a problem with it. Besides, he knows how I feel if he hurts you." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. Her face was beat red. David set Angel on the floor and looked at Taker. Taker nodded in approval. David kissed Angel and she kissed him back. When they pulled apart, Angel's face was even more red. Kristy giggled. Everyone else was smiling. Lea's giggling broke the silence and made everyone laugh. Once they had calmed down, Angel kissed David again. Then she took Lea from Kristy and left the locker room with her father.

When they got back to the hotel, Angel got ready for bed. She was laying there, thinking when Taker poked his head in. He sat down on the side of the bed. Angel sat up.

"Daddy...are you OK with this?" Angel asked.

"Of course I am. You're happy. That's all that matters to me." Taker said.

"Daddy...when I was running through the arena...I got that feeling again. Someone was following me. Someone who wasn't nice. I'm worried." Angel said.

"It's probably no one." Taker said.

"I...know it's someone. And that they're not nice. Daddy, I'm scared. I can't think of anyone it would be. Kristal and Jason are gone, none of the WWE Superstars and Divas wouldn't stalk me because you'd kill them..." Angel said.

"Could it be Bearer?" Kristy asked.

"Krissy?" Angel asked.

"Daddy sent me over to check on you." Kiera said.

"I never thought of that, Kristy. But the question is...would Kane tell him about Angel?" Taker asked.

"No. I don't see Kane putting Angel in danger that way." Kristy said.

"Me neither." Angel said.

"I don't either." Taker said, "I know Bearer is good at manipulating Kane's impulses to suit his will, but Kane loves Angel...even if he doesn't admit it."

"So who could it be?" Kristy asked.

"I don't know. But if Bearer's stalking me, what does he want?" Angel asked.

"I don't know, baby girl." Taker said.

Angel nodded. She hugged her Dad and Kristy too. Then she laid down. She was asleep before the two of them even left. Ever since Jason and Kristal were put in jail, she had been able to sleep peacefully.


	13. Drama & Trauma

******Daughter of the Deadman**

**Chapter 13: Drama and Trauma **

Angel was sound asleep. She was having sort of a strange dreams. Now that dreams of Jason and Kristal had stopped haunting her sleep, the strange ones that she had started having when she first got her powers had come back. Some of them were warnings about small things that were going to happen, but this one seemed to be different somehow.

_Angel found herself outside of a huge house. It had huge grounds and a Graveyard behind it. There were beautiful oak trees everywhere and the house itself sat on a hill. Angel began to walk when she stopped dead. The front door had opened and a boy came out. He looked about twelve and he had red hair and green eyes. Angel gasped. She knew it was her father. _

_It looked like it was early in the morning. Angel followed the boy around and watched as he did his chores. When he finished them all, it was late afternoon. Angel looked up at the sky and gasped. Smoke was billowing overhead from the direction of the house. Angel followed her father as he ran over the hill. Fire fighters and paramedics were already on the scene. They tried to stop her father as he ran inside, but it didn't work. _

_Angel screamed at him to stop, forgetting that he couldn't hear. She ran through the flames too. She could hear her father yelling out for her grandfather Dylan, her Uncle, and her Grandmother Leanna. She looked around and shuddered. Dylan was consumed by fire and the flames were creeping toward her Uncle. She wanted desperately to help her Uncle, but she knew it was pointless._

_She looked around, listening for the sound of her father's voice. She heard sobbing. Angel followed it to a bedroom that must have been her father's. He was on the floor and the flames were working their way toward him._

_ "DADDY! RUN! PLEASE RUN!" she screamed at him._

_Just as she screamed it, the flames parted and a woman came through it. She had long black hair and hazel eyes. She knelt down and took her crying son in her arms. Angel began to cry as she watched._

_ "Mother...we're going to die, aren't we?" the boy that was Angel's father asked._

_ "You're not going to, son." Leanna answered._

_She placed her hand over her son's heart. There was a bright light. Angel couldn't see because it was so bright. When it stopped, Leanna collapsed to the floor. Angel knew what had happened. Her Grandmother had given up her powers, and in essence, her life, so that her father could get out._

_ "Mom..." her father whispered._

_ "Run...Mark, just run..." Leanna said._

_There were tears in her father's eyes as he nodded and ran from the room. Angel reluctantly followed. She watched as her father ran from the house. A fireman caught him. She was startled when her father broke down in tears. She wanted to hug him. Just then, a car pulled up. Angel gasped as she watched Paul Bearer climb out. He pulled the sobbing boy out of the arms of the fire man. The scene disappeared._

_Angel was startled when she realized she was in tears. She heard footsteps behind her. When she turned, she saw her Grandmother, looking no older then she had the day of the fire. Leanna Calaway knelt down and wiped Angel's tears away._

_ "Grandma." Angel whispered, hugging her._

_ "My beautiful Granddaughter." Leanna said._

_ "I'm confused. If Uncle didn't die, what happened to him? And Daddy and that man? And who set the fire? What happened?" Angel asked._

_ "Take it easy, Angel. No one knows who set the fire. Paul says it was your father. Your father says it was Kane, so no one's sure. Your Uncle was placed in hospitals and institutions for years, until he came to the WWE. Paul grudgingly looked after your father until he was an adult." Leanna said._

_ "Grudgingly?" Angel asked._

_ "Yes. You see, your Uncle Kane is your father's half brother. One night when your father was about two, we were having a family gathering of sorts. Paul put something into my drink at one point. After which he had his way with me. Your Uncle was born nine months later." Leanna said._

_ "He...drugged you and then raped you?!" Angel asked, sounding disgusted._

_ "Yes, Angel." Leanna said._

_ "Does...Daddy know?" Angel asked._

_ "After the fire...he found out. He heard Paul talking to someone. He told whoever it was that I was a no good two bit whore. Your father did not take kindly to it. Paul told him then what he had done." Leanna said._

_ "Oh, Grandma." Angel whispered, tears springing to her eyes._

_ "Angel...he's coming. Not for your father. Not for your Uncle. He's coming for you. He knows all about you. He wants to take you from your Father and Uncle. He wants them to suffer." Leanna said._

_ "How...how does he know about me?" Angel asked, startled._

_ "I know what you're thinking, my dear granddaughter. No, Kane did not breathe a word. He would never admit it to anyone, but he loves you and it would kill him if anything happened to you. There is a heart beneath all the pain and torture." Leanna said._

_ "OK. So if Uncle didn't tell Paul about me, then who did tell him?" Angel asked._

_ "I don't know." Leanna said._

_Angel nodded. Leanna hugged her. She told her once again to be careful and that Paul was coming to get her. _

Angel's eyes snapped open. She looked around. The sun was coming up. She got up and walked out of the bedroom. Her father and the others were still sleeping. Angel sighed and went back to sleep. It was an hour or so later when Taker came and woke her. They packed up and headed for the airport to head to North Carolina.

They arrived in North Carolina mid afternoon. As they left the airport, Angel got that feeling again. She shuddered and Kiera saw it this time. Angel kept glancing around nervously. Kristy was worried. They headed to the hotel. Angel didn't relax until she got into the room. She felt safe there. She went into the bedroom, closed the door and flopped down on the bed. A second later, Kristy, her father, and her Uncle came in.

"Baby girl?" Taker asked.

"I'm being followed. Whoever it was followed me from the airport to here. I didn't feel safe until I got here." Angel said.

"Any idea who it was?" Kristy asked.

"They weren't nice. That's all I know." Angel said.

"Big Brother, I didn't want to tell you this...but I've been feeling my father's presence lately." Kane said.

"Oh, god." Kristy said.

"He must know about her." Taker said.

"But how?" Kristy asked.

"Uncle, did you tell him?" Angel asked.

"No, Little Angel. I didn't. I wouldn't do that. I...love you and care about you as much as your father does." Kane said.

"Uncle...I...you...I didn't think..." Angel said.

"You didn't think what? That I could actually love and care about someone?" Kane asked.

"I...know...it's stupid...and I'm sorry for thinking that." Angel whispered.

"It's alright, Little Angel." Kane said.

"Well, if you didn't tell him, who did?" Kristy asked.

"It could be someone we don't know about." Kane said.

"OK...problem. Practically everyone around here knows about me, then there's Mommy's family. And Grandma Leanna knows." Angel said.

"Big brother, do you think Dean and Liam would have told him?" Kane asked.

"No! No way! Not unless they did it against their will!" Taker said.

"Uh...Uncle Taker, what about your Dad?" Kristy asked.

"After what Paul did to Mother? Somehow I doubt it." Kane said.

"What did he do?" Kristy asked.

"I'll tell you later." Angel said.

"Uh...OK." Kristy said.

"It wasn't good, Kristy." Taker said.

"Oh." Kristy said.

"Do you think Grandpa Dylan would tell him?" Angel asked.

"Not willingly, I don't think." Taker said.

"What if Mr. Dylan did tell him without even knowing he did?" Kristy said.

"It's possible. Paul's got powers of his own. He did teach me control. And he gave Kane his powers. This is not good." Taker said.

"Nope. Not good. Not good at all." Kristy said, starting to pace.

"Daddy, what if Kristy sticks with me as much as she can? Like at the hotels, arenas, airports...stuff like that? That way if anything does happen, she can get help." Angel said.

"That's a good idea. No one would think anything of it, because they're together all the time anyway." Kane said.

"Alright, Krissy, you stick with Angel when Kane and I can't be around. If anything happens, you can use what I taught you, but only if you have to." Taker said.

"What did you teach her?" Angel asked.

"I taught her a few little things. It's supposed to be for emergencies only. Mostly on the off chance that something happens and she loses her hearing aids." Taker said.

"So...Kristy's got a little bit of her own powers?" Angel asked.

"Very little. I remember the first time I got really, really mad, I hit Uncle Jim with a lightning bolt." Kristy said.

"And she can control the lights. And call Kane and I for help if need be." Taker said.

"Oh...OK. That's not bad. We can do that. I'd feel safer that way." Angel said.

"OK." Taker said.

He and Kane left the room. They closed the door behind them and Angel got up and locked it so that they wouldn't get interrupted. She knew Kristy was going to ask.

"So, what did Paul do to your Grandmother?" she asked.

"I knew that was coming. I had a dream last night. My Grandmother showed me the fire and afterwards...she told me what he did." Angel said.

"What did he do?!" Kristy asked.

"One night, when my Dad was two years old, they had a family gathering. Paul slipped something into my Grandmother's drink. Once whatever it was took effect, he took her into a room and...he raped her. She wound up pregnant. Nine months later, Uncle was born." Angel whispered.

"Oh, my God! How could he do that? It's so unfair! God, that guy is not only a creep, but a total bastard!" Kristy said.

"I know. And after the fire, he put Uncle in hospitals and mental institutions...and he grudgingly looked after Daddy." Angel said.

"Somehow I don't think that "looked after" is the right phrase, girl. So...does your Dad know the truth?" Kristy asked.

"Yeah. He overheard Paul talking to someone one night. Paul called Grandma a no good, two bit, whore. Daddy freaked and Paul told him." Angel said.

"Does Kane know?" Kristy asked.

"I'm not sure." Angel said, getting up and unlocking the door.

As soon as she did, Kane and Taker walked back in. Angel sighed. She was sure that they had heard her telling Kristy about what Paul had done. Kane looked worried instead of angry and Taker looked kind of surprised.

"I do know, Kristy." Kane said.

"I'm surprised Mother told you about that. She never told anyone." Taker said.

"Uncle...what's wrong? I can see that you look worried." Angel said.

"Just worried about how Paul found out about you." Kane said.

"Come on, Little Brother. There's something else worrying you." Taker said.

"You must hate me now, Angel." Kane said.

"What makes you think I'd hate you?" Angel asked.

"Because you know how I was born." Kane said.

Angel didn't say anything. She just got up and hugged her Uncle. Kane just looked down at her in shock. She had never done this before. Angel looked up at him and smiled. Taker and Kristy were smiling too.

"I can't hate you because of that. It's not your fault that he did what he did." Angel said.

"Big Brother, how did you get such a sweetheart for a daughter?" Kane asked.

"Ask her Mother." Taker said.

"Oh, so that's where she gets it from." Kane said.

"Yeah. Beth was a sweetheart. She rarely got mad. I don't think she knew what a temper was. With the exception of one time. And that was when Kristal ordered her to leave me and kill Angel." Taker said.

"Daddy, are you glad she didn't listen to her?" Angel asked.

"Of course I'm glad she didn't. You wouldn't be here if she had have listened to her mother." Taker said.

"But...you got me." Angel whispered.

"What's so wrong with you, Little Angel?" Kane asked.

"I'm always getting hurt." Angel said.

"Angel, that's got nothing to do with you, baby girl." Taker said.

"Then why do I always seem to get hurt? Or get myself into trouble?" Angel asked.

"Explain why I'm always getting into fights." Kristy said.

"Krissy, I'm being serious. Why is it that bad stuff seems to always find me? I get hurt, I get into trouble, I get bullied..." Angel said.

"Ang, it has nothing to do with you. People are just cruel. Especially the people who work with us who think they're better then everyone else." Kristy said.

"I guess...it just feels like it's me." Angel said.

"Well, don't feel that way, baby girl." Taker said.

"Easier said then done, Daddy." Angel said.

"She's been told most of her life that she's no good and brings nothing but trouble, Uncle Taker." Kristy said.

"Well, he was a liar and a bastard." Taker said.

"It wasn't just him, Daddy. It was people at school. Even before Jen back stabbed me." Angel said.

"Before you met Krissy." Kane said.

"Long before I met Krissy." Angel whispered.

"Angel, you never told me there were bullies in public school!" Kristy said.

"Kiera, you didn't know?" Kane asked.

"No. Why didn't you tell me?" Kristy said.

"I...didn't think it was important..." Angel whispered.

"Well, it was. I could have helped you more." Kristy said.

"No, you couldn't have. You didn't know me back then." Angel said.

"So? We could have met and I could have helped you!" Kristy said.

"No you couldn't have! Nobody could have! Nobody did!" Angel whispered.

"Jen didn't?" Taker asked.

"No." Angel whispered.

"Damn it!" Kristy said, making the lights flicker.

"Krissy..." Taker said.

"Sorry. Lost my temper." Kristy said.

"I'm sorry." Angel whispered, tears starting to roll down her face.

"It's OK." Kristy said.

"Don't cry, Little Angel." Kane said.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, Ang." Kristy said.

"It's OK. I should have told you about it..." Angel said.

"I'm still sorry." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. It was almost time to go to the arena. Angel was scared to even set foot out of the hotel room. She knew that as soon as she did, whoever was following her had a free shot at her. Sure enough, as soon as they left the hotel room, she got that feeling again. She wanted to go back into the hotel room.

"It's OK, Angel." Bret said.

"Someone is following me." Angel whispered.

"Who?" Bret asked.

"Bearer." Kristy said.

"As in Paul Bearer? Taker and Kane's manager turned enemy?" Davey asked.

"Yeah. Him. He found out about me somehow." Angel said.

"We're going to have to keep a sharper eye on Angel." Kristy said.

"Do you think it'll work?" Davey asked.

"Most likely, no. But we have to try. I'll be damned if I'm going to lose Angel a second time." Taker said.

"That means everyone has to be on watch and that includes Uncle Jim. Where is he, anyway?" Kristy asked.

"Krissy, he's gone back to Florida." Bret said.

"Why?" Angel asked.

"Because Vince let him go the other day. He's been fired." Taker said.

"Why?!" Kristy asked.

"Because Vince is an idiot." Angel said, glancing around.

"Angel...it's OK." Taker said.

"He won't try anything. And I can't believe Uncle Jim is fired. Who's fucking idea was that anyway?" Kristy asked.

"Language, Krissy." Davey said, nodding at Lea.

"Sorry." Kristy said.

"Hunter broached it to Vince, saying Jim wasn't worth the money he was paying him. Vince agreed." Owen said.

"Hunter doesn't like any of us Harts, so that doesn't surprise me." Kristy said.

"He likes your Uncle Owen." Taker said.

"Everyone likes Uncle Owen. He gets along with everyone." Kristy said.

"Unless of course he pranks them." Angel said with a giggle.

"True." Owen said.

"Angel remember our sixteenth birthday party?" Kristy said with a giggle.

"Huh?" Taker asked.

"We would throw Angel a birthday party at the same time as Kristine's. Jason never let her have birthday parties, so the year they met, we threw them both a birthday party. It's become a yearly thing since then." Bret said.

"OK. So what did you do last year, Owen?" Kane said.

"Oh, I didn't do anything." Owen said, trying to look as innocent as everyone knew he wasn't.

"Alright, you two, what did he do?" Taker said.

"Before or after the water gun thing?" Angel asked with a giggle.

"Both." Kane and Taker said.

"Well, before that, Uncle Owen said we were going to go down to the dungeon and he was going to teach us the Sharpshooter, so the three of us go down there and he has it all decorated and there's a banner that says, It's Twin Girls." Kristy said, giggling.

"Uh...OK." Taker said.

"It gets better." Bret said.

"So then after that, we're all sitting in the yard around the old practice ring, talking. All of a sudden, Owen came out and started spraying us all with water. Then he said he had hid water guns all over the place and if we really wanted to fight back, we'd have to find them. We looked all over and never found them." Angel said, laughing.

"Oh, Ang. Don't forget the cake. We were supposed to have a double layer vanilla cake with pink and black icing, but Owen comes out with these two cupcakes. One with pink icing for me and one with black icing for Angel and he tells us Grandma Helen forgot to make the cake." Kristy said laughing.

"OWEN!" Taker said.

"What?" Owen asked, giving the Deadman "I swear it wasn't me" smile.

"We did find out it was you, you know. By then, I was used to it. He used to prank me all the time. Mostly because whenever he saw me he always said I seemed sad and down, so he'd do it to make me laugh." Angel said.

"Yeah. He'd do the same to me." Kristy said.

Taker and Kane laughed. They left the hotel and headed to the arena. When they walked in, Angel looked around again. She was evidently very scared.

"Baby girl, I promise that you'll be OK." Taker said.

"I'm just really scared." Angel whispered.

"We know, Ang." Kristy said.

They kept walking. All of a sudden, Kane came to a halt. Angel and Krsity stopped just short of crashing into him. Angel glanced around. She had that creepy feeling again. Taker hugged her. Everyone looked more then a little worried.

"He's here." Kane said.

"Define "here", little brother." Taker said.

"Here as in right behind us." Kane said.

"Kiki, take Angel to the locker room!" Davey said.

"No. As soon as Angel walks away from here, he's going to go right after her. And no offence Kristy, but you're nowhere near strong enough to keep Angel safe for more then a few seconds." Kane said.

"He's right." Kristy said.

Just then, the lights went out. Angel screamed and buried her face in Taker's chest. Kristy tried to walk away from where they were, but she was thrown back by some sort of barrier. Angel started to cry. She was scared half to death. Davey knelt down next to Kristy. She didn't look like she was hurt. She just looked worried.

"I'm OK, Dad, but that wasn't my best idea ever." Kristy said.

"We're trapped like rats in a cage." Kane said.

"Must you make it sound so horrible Kane?" Kristy said.

"Sorry." Kane said.

"D-Daddy...m-m-make it stop." Angel whispered.

"I'm trying, baby girl." Taker said.

"Father! Stop it! You've succeeded in scaring her! Now let us out!" Kane called.

Paul laughed. He finally stepped from the shadows and they could see him. Taker stepped backwards, pulling Angel with him. Paul was looking at Angel with a curious look. He held his hand out, telling Taker to hand her over.

"I refuse to hand her over to the likes of you." Taker growled.

"Back away from my friend, you creep." Kristy said.

"Give her to me, Deadman." Paul said.

"No. Not in a million years." Taker said.

"Daddy..." Kristy said.

"He won't do anything. Taker will kill him." Davey said.

"Kane...help me get the girl." Paul demanded.

"Go to hell. I will not lay harm on my niece." Kane snapped.

"Dad, do something." Kristy begged.

"There's nothing I can do." Davey said.

"L-Leave us alone! G-go...b-back where you came from!" Angel said.

"In other words, creepy. Get the hell away from us!" Kristy screamed.

"Come with me, Angel, and I swear I will leave them all alone." Paul said.

"No!" Taker growled.

Paul smirked. He snapped his fingers. Everyone was thrown backward. In the process, Taker and Angel were pulled apart. Everyone hit the barrier. Angel screamed. She started to back away.

"Come with me and I won't hurt them more." Paul said.

"I...you have to give me your word." Angel said.

"Baby girl, no!" Taker said.

"Angel, don't!" Kristy cried.

"Is that really all there is to it? I just have to give you my word that your friends and family won't be harmed?" Paul asked.

"Y-Yes. I-I'll go. J-just stop hurting them." Angel whispered.

"Little Angel...don't...don't do this." Kane said.

"An!" Lea said, starting to cry.

Angel gasped. She had forgotten Lea was with them. The little girl had been asleep the whole time. She looked from Paul to Lea and back. She was torn between staying there and going with Paul. She hung her head. Everyone gasped.

"Give me your word. You'll leave them alone." Angel whispered.

"Angel! Don't!" Kristy cried.

"I have to. To protect all of you." Angel whispered.

Paul smirked. He walked over and grabbed Angel by the arm. He dragged her away. Just before they disappeared, Angel snapped the chain on Beth's wedding ring and threw it into the hallway. The lights came back on and whatever was surrounding them disappeared. Kristy burst into tears. Owen hugged her. Taker walked over to where Beth's ring had landed and picked it up. Kane appeared over his shoulder.

"Get her back! GET HER BACK RIGHT NOW! GET HER BACK!" Kristy screamed.

"Take it easy, Kiki. Just take it easy." Owen said.

"GET HER BACK BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T SHE'LL TURN DARK! I'D RATHER IT BE ME THEN HER!" Kristy screamed.

"That's not why he took her." Taker said softly.

"What did you say?" Kristy asked.

"He didn't take her to turn her dark." Taker said.

"LIAR!" Kristy screamed.

"Kiera, he's right. He has no desire to turn Angel dark." Kane said.

THEN WHAT THE HELL DOES HE WANT WITH HER?!" Kristy snapped.

"He wants to make Kane and I suffer. And it's working quite well already." Taker said.

"GO AND GET HER BACK, UNCLE TAKER!" Kristy cried, bursting into tears all over again.

"It's not that simple! Usually I can sense Angel's presence, and this time I can't sense her. Where ever she is, it's well hidden." Taker said.

"FIND HER!" Kristy cried.

"Krissy..." Taker said.

"FIND HER!" Kristy cried again.

Taker sighed. He knew that Kristy was very upset and wanted Angel back again. He told everyone that they were going to go to the locker room. Kane took Lea from Nattie. They all walked there and went in. Kristy was sobbing by now. She was upset that no one was going to look for Angel. They all sat down. Taker was staring blindly at Angel's necklace.

"HOW COME WE'RE JUST SITTING HERE?! WE NEED TO FIND HER!" Kristy screamed.

"Kristine Lesley Hart-Smith, stop yelling. I know Angel is your best friend and you love her like a sister, but yelling and screaming at everyone is not going to help." Bret said.

"SHUT UP, UNCLE BRET! YOU WERE NO HELP!" Kristy screamed.

"It was Lea. It was because of Lea that she went willingly. All she wanted to do was protect Lea. It wasn't about what she wanted or what any of us wanted." Taker whispered.

"THAT'S CRAZY!" Kristy yelled.

"Krissy, it's not crazy. What do you think Angel would have done if that creep had have hurt Lea?" Owen asked.

"DON'T YOU DARE CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Kristy yelled.

"Kristy, he's right. It is because of Lea that Angel went willingly." Kane said.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHY SHE WENT! JUST FIND HER AND BRING HER BACK! NOW!" Kristy screamed.

"Kristy, come on..." Davey said.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL UNCLE TAKER GETS OFF HIS ASS AND FINDS ANGEL!" Kristy yelled.

Taker got up at that. He turned to Kristy and glared at her. She gasped. He was glaring, but there were tears pouring down his cheeks. Kristy was sure he wanted to reach out and strangle her for what she had just said. Kane stepped in between the two.

"Big brother, take it easy." Kane said.

"Kristy, we're going to go back to the hotel. Kane and Taker need to focus." Davey said.

"NO!" Kristy screamed.

"Kristy, come on. Let's go, baby girl." Davey said.

"NO!" Kristy cried again.

"Krissy...here...you take this." Taker said.

He walked over and placed the ring, broken chain and all, in Kristine's hand and closed her fist around it. Kiera looked up at Taker with tears in her eyes. She didn't understand.

"Uncle Taker...why are you...?" Kristy asked.

"Keep it safe for her alright. I know you'll do that." Taker said, with tears in his eyes.

"Uncle Taker..." Kristy said, hugging him.

"Krissy...as soon as we know where she is, Kane and I will go and find her. I promise. Just give us a little bit of time, alright?" Taker asked.

"O-OK, Uncle Taker..." Kristy whispered.

While this was going on in the locker room, Angel was being lead through very dense woods. She was wrapped in a cloak and no one had even noticed her and Paul. They had been walking for hours and he hadn't said a word to her. Angel didn't even feel afraid anymore. She was too worried about her family and Kiera. Just as Angel's legs were about to give out from exhaustion, Paul stopped her.

"Are we here?" Angel asked.

"Yes." Paul said.

He took Angel by the arm and dragged her from the woods. Angel gasped. It looked like no one had been to this place in years. There was a pile of rotten, burned wood. She knew where she was now. This was the funeral home. Or what was left of it anyway. Bearer walked her over to a door that was in the ground. He opened it up and shoved Angel inside. She fell. She hit the stone floor.

"Ow." she whispered.

Paul came down the stairs and turned the single light on. Angel could see that the room was tiny. All that was in there was a desk, a small bathroom and an extremely old bed. Angel shivered as Paul pulled the cloak off her. He put her on the bed and tied her hands and ankles together to prevent her from running.

"Maybe now that I'm here you can tell me what the hell you want with me?!" Angel asked.

"I'm going to use you. To get your father and Uncle back under my control." Paul said.

"Like they'll ever listen to you!" Angel snapped.

"Oh, you'd be surprised. Once I get that little girlfriend of yours they'll be forced to work with me." Paul said.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT KRISSY!" Angel screamed.

"Believe me, it'll be more of a hurt to your father and Uncle." Paul said.

"NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Angel screamed.

Paul just laughed at her. Angel burst into tears. He walked away from her. Just before he left, he turned the light off. When he shut the door it went dark. Angel laid down on the bed in the most comfortable position she could find and sobbed even louder. A hand reached out and touched her.

_"Angel..." a voice said._

"Grandma!" Angel said.

_ "Everything will be alright, my dear granddaughter." Leanna said._

"No. It won't. I'll be trapped here! Daddy and Uncle will never find me!" Angel sobbed.

_ "They'll find you. Kristy has been pulling a fit since you left." Leanna said._

"Krissy. Grandma! You have to warn Krissy! He's after her! You have to warn her! Please! You have to!" Angel said.

_ "OK. OK, Angel. I'll warn her. I promise. Just calm down." Leanna said._

"And...tell Daddy...and Uncle I'm OK...and that I love them. And ask them...to tell Lea I love her. Please, Grandma?" Angel asked.

_ "Of course, sweetheart." Leanna said._

"Grandma...what is this place?" Angel asked.

_ "This is the cellar of the very place where I was killed and your father and Uncle's lives were so drastically altered." Leanna said._

"What?! God, I'm miles away from everyone." Angel whispered.

_ "Yes...and this is also the place where your father spent most of his childhood years." Leanna whispered, sadness in her voice._

"What?!" Angel asked.

_ "Paul kept him locked in this room." Leanna said._

"He did what?!" Angel snapped.

_ "Yes, my sweetheart. He did that very thing." Leanna said._

"How did Daddy get away?" Angel asked.

_ "He just did. He knew he was stronger then Paul was." Leanna said_

"OK." Angel said.

_ "Alright, Angel. I've got to get back and tell them what you told me." Leanna said._

"N-No. D-don't leave me." Angel whispered.

_ "Your mother is here as well. She'll be with you." Leanna said._

Angel looked around. She saw a little ball of light sitting in the corner of the room. It seemed to be floating there. There was a flash and it changed into her mother. Angel smiled. Just then, the door opened. Angel gasped. Beth turned back into the ball of light and Leanna disappeared.

Back in the hotel room, Kristy was laying in bed, clutching Angel's ring in her fist. She was sobbing. Taker and Kane were with her, trying to comfort her. They had used their powers to try and find Angel and all it had done was exhaust them. They couldn't sense her at all.

"Krissy...don't cry." Taker said.

"But...she's gone. She's alone...with that creep. And she's probably frightened. I wish I was there with her. At least I could protect her." Kristy said.

"Krissy..." Taker said.

"No. It should be me he's holding hostage. Not her." Kristy said, sobbing harder.

"Kristy..." Kane said.

"I just wish we could at least find out if she's alright." Kristy said.

As she said the words, a little ball of light floated into the room. There was a flash and it changed into Angel's Grandmother. Kiera sat up right away. Taker and Kane were worried.

"Have you seen her?" Kiera asked.

_ "She's in the woods...in the cellar." Leanna said._

"The...cellar...oh, my God. Not there." Taker said with a shudder.

"You mean...the cellar is still intact?" Kane asked.

_"Yes." Leanna said_

"Is she alright?" Kristy asked.

_"She's frightened, cold and probably sore considering he pushed her down the stairs and she landed on stone." Leanna said._

"No...she's hurt..." Kristy said.

_"Kristine...you have to be careful. He's after you too. From what I gathered, he wants to use you two to get Kane and Taker back on his side." Leanna said._

"I'll go." Kristy said.

_"You will not go. Angel is fine. Bethany is with her. She told me to tell you that she loves all of you. And she wants one of you to tell Lea that she loves her as well." Leanna said._

"I'm going anyway. I'm not leaving her there alone." Kristy said.

_"You are not going anywhere, Kristy. Bethany and I will be with her. You're staying here." Leanna said._

"You can't make me stay here." Kristy said.

"Krissy, you're not going!" Taker said.

"If Mother and Bethany are will her, she will be fine. They'll protect her." Kane said.

"Who's going to stop me?" Kristy asked.

"You're not going!" Davey said from the door way.

"He will." Kane answered.

"Daddy..." Kristy started.

"No, Kristine. You're not going." Davey said.

"Daddy...please..." Kristy started.

"No! You're not going!" Davey said.

"Daddy, she's alone and she needs me. And he wants me. Why can't I do something to protect this family too?" Kristy asked.

"You're not going!" Davey snapped.

"But..." Kristy said.

"He's already taken Angel, Kristine. He's not getting you too." Davey said.

"Daddy...please. I have to go." Kristy said.

"There's nothing you can do for her!" Davey snapped.

He walked away. Kristy dissolved into tears again. Kane and Taker both hugged her. Leanna sighed. She walked over and knelt down. She wiped Kristy's tears away.

_ "I know you want to go, Kristy. But your father is right. There isn't anything you can do for Angel." Leanna said._

"I can't fight him! I know I can! Just because I don't have powers like Angel, Uncle Taker and Kane do, doesn't mean I can't do something to stop him till Uncle Taker and Kane get there." Kristy said.

"You know, Big Brother. I never thought of that. How much time can Krissy buy us do you think?" Kane asked.

"Kane! She can't!" Taker said.

"Big brother! She wants to help." Kane said.

"Hm...wait that's it. Krissy, do you think you could keep Paul in the cellar until Kane and I get there?" Taker said.

"I can try. I'll do my best." Kristy said.

"Also, you can use the power I gave you to tell us where you are." Taker said.

"Right." Kristy said.

"Mother, can you lead her through the woods?" Kane asked.

_"Yes. Kristy, take my hand." Leanna said._

Kristy nodded. She took Leanna's hand. To her shock she was actually able to hold onto her. There was a flash of light and the next thing Kristy knew, they were in dark woods. Leanna changed into a ball of light. Kristy followed her. It was silent, until they heard a scream. Kristy gasped.

"That was Angel!" she said.

_"Krissy, I hope you can run fast." Leanna said._

Kristy nodded. They sprinted through the woods. Kristy was using Leanna to see, but she was following the sounds of Angel's screams. By the time they got to where the screams were coming from, Kristy was out of breath. She heard another scream.

"Now what?" Kristy asked.

_ "We have to get his attention." Leanna said._

"I don't know what to do! Somehow I get the feeling that walking up and knocking on the door won't work. I can't think straight! Leanna, help me!" Kristy said.

_ "Use the powers my son gave you, but not the lightning." Leanna said._

Kristy nodded. She used her powers to call Taker. Now they just had to wait. Kristy hated it. Just then, the cellar door opened and Bearer came out. He had felt the power spike that went along with someone using their powers. He looked around. Kristy stepped from the trees. Bearer smirked. He walked toward her. Kristy ran at him and ducked under him. She ran down the stairs to the cellar.

"No...get away...no more..." Angel whispered.

"Ang...Ang...you down here?" Kristy called.

"Kris...Krissy...it's you..." Angel whispered.

"Ang, where are you?" Kristy asked.

"Turn...light on...switch...by the door." Angel whispered.

Kristy nodded. She felt around and then flicked the light switch on. Then she turned to look at Angel and screamed. She had never seen Angel in worse condition. She was already covered in bruises. Her clothes were torn and Kristy was sure she had burn marks all over. She ran over to the bed and undid the ropes. Angel had evidently struggled, since she had rope burn on her wrists and ankles. Kristy hugged her once she was untied.

"Ang..." she said.

"Krissy...Daddy?" Angel asked.

"He's coming, Ang, he's coming." Kristy said.

"Krissy..." Angel said.

"Ang, what was he doing? I could hear you screaming. I can tell you're hurt. Your clothes are torn, you're covered in bruises and you look scared...not to mention these strange marks." Kristy said.

"Burns, Krissy..." Angel whispered.

"He burnt you?!" Kristy asked.

"Yeah." Angel whispered.

"Oh, Ang. Did he say anything when he was burning you?" Kristy said.

"Said...I needed to feel what Uncle felt...it was...painful..." Angel whispered, starting to cry.

"It's OK, Ang. Your Daddy and Uncle are on their way. We're going to get you out of here." Kristy said.

"Krissy...Mommy's ring?" Angel whispered.

"I've got it, Ang. Don't worry, I've got it." Kiera said.

Angel nodded. Just then, the cellar door opened and Paul Bearer came back. Angel started screaming. Kristy tried to get her to relax, but it didn't work. Angel was so scared, she wasn't listening. Kristy stood up and put herself between him and Angel.

"You sick son of a bitch." she growled.

"Well, well, it seems Taker and Kane have another one." he said.

"Another what? What the hell are you talking about?" Kristy asked.

"You are family to them aren't you?" Paul asked.

"So what if I am?" Kristy asked.

Paul was about to answer when the lights went off. Angel started to scream even louder. She seemed more scared then ever. Just then, the cellar door blew off its hinges. There were footsteps. Angel was screaming louder then ever. When the lights came back on, Krsity had to suppress her laughter. Kane and Taker were right behind Paul, looking furious.

"It's over, Paul." Taker growled.

"Let them go, you creep." Kane growled.

Paul turned and stared at them. He wasn't surprised that Taker had shown up to save them, but he was shocked that Kane was there and on his brother's side. He glared at them both even though Kristy could see he looked scared.

"Kane, you're my son! How could you betray me like this?" Paul snapped at him.

"Because you've made my life a living hell! I won't let you hurt my nieces!" Kane said.

Paul smirked, but didn't respond. He tried to throw Kane and Taker backward, but it didn't work. Angel gasped. She had never seen them this angry or felt this much power coming from either of them. Paul smirked. He walked over to the bed and grabbed Kristy. Angel screamed. Paul was using Kristy as a shield so that Kane and Taker wouldn't attack him.

"NO!" Angel shouted.

"LET ME GO!" Kristy yelled.

"If these two back off, I might let you go." Paul said.

To everyone's shock, Kane and Taker both backed off. Paul let Kristy go. Taker and Kane saw their opening and attacked him. No one saw what happened but when everything calmed down, Paul was on the floor. Taker picked Paul up by the throat. A second later a lightning bolt struck. Then Paul disappeared. Taker winced and shook his hand.

"He's gone!" Kristy said.

"I banished him." Taker said.

"To where?" Kane asked.

"Somewhere where he'll be forced to relive every horrible thing he's ever done. Eventually it'll drive him insane." Taker said.

"Oh. There." Kane said.

Kristy looked curious, but Kane shook his head, saying that now wasn't the time. Taker nodded in agreement. Just then, there was movement from the other side of the room. Angel had gotten up. She staggered toward Taker, but she was so weak, she never made it. She collapsed. He caught her. He scooped her up.

"D-D-Daddy...Krissy...said you were coming..." Angel whispered.

"Course. You can thank Kristy for this one. She screamed, cried, fought, and is more then likely going to be grounded for this. But she refused to give up on you. I thought she'd slap Bret." Taker said.

"Not to mention Davey and Owen. She was so upset, she wouldn't stop screaming. In fact, my ears are still ringing." Kane said.

"I'm sorry...it's just...when I heard Lea...I knew if I didn't do something...she'd get hurt too..." Angel whispered.

"We know, Ang. It's OK." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. Then her eyes closed. She had finally lost consciousness. Kristy was worried now. Taker suggested that they take her to the hospital. They agreed, but first they had to take Kristy back to the hotel room. When they got back there, Taker explained what had happened. Everyone was stunned. They headed off to the nearest hospital, but not before Davey warned Kristy that she was in trouble.


	14. In The Hospital

******Daughter of the Deadman**

**C****hapter 14: In The Hospital**

Everyone arrived at the hospital and ran in. Angel was wrapped in Taker's trench coat, unconscious, pale and barely breathing. She regained consciousness long enough to look around and make sure everyone was alright, then she passed out again. As soon as the nurse at the front desk saw them, she called for a stretcher. Taker placed her on it and unwrapped her from his coat.

"Only family can be with her now." he said.

"Alright. Kristy, Kane, you come with me. Bring Lea too." Taker said.

The two of them nodded. Kane had Lea and she was staring worriedly at her sister's still form. The four of them followed the doctors and nurses to the trauma room. On the way there, Angel regained consciousness again. Everything felt fuzzy. She could hear voices above her. She could also see lights on the ceiling going by at a fast pace. She caught snips of conversation. Random words like "burn" electrocution" "IV" and "heart monitoring" jumped out at her. She was scared and had no idea where she was.

"W-where am I? W-what's happening? Daddy! W-where did you go? Come back..." Angel said.

"Miss Calaway, you're alright. You're in the hospital. Your family is with you. You're OK. We're just doing some tests." the doctor said.

Angel nodded, not really understanding. Her mind was too confused to process what the doctor had told her. She passed out again. When she came to again, she was hooked up a heart monitor. She had an IV in her arm and oxygen tubes in her nose. Taker, Kane, Kristy, and Lea were all crowded around her bed.

"Ang...how do you feel?" Kristy asked.

"I'm in pain. How did I get here?" Angel asked.

"I brought you in, baby girl." Taker said.

"Oh. I remember what happened, but after I lost consciousness in the cellar, everything is all fuzzy." Angel said.

"You've been here for a few hours, Little Angel." Kane said.

"You're probably in pain because they haven't had a chance to treat your burns yet. They had to wait for you to stabilize first. Your vitals were all over the place when you first came in." Kristy said.

"What will they do for the burns?" Angel asked.

"They'll use a special solution which will enable them to remove the dead tissue." Kane said.

Angel was about to ask how he knew that, but she stopped herself. She realized that they were going to have to do to her what they had done to him as a boy. Just then, the nurses and surgeons came in. Angel started to cry. She didn't want this done.

"It'll be OK, Little Angel." Kane said.

"It's going to hurt!" Angel said.

"Kiera, Lea. I want you to leave." Taker said.

"But...Uncle Taker..." Kristy said.

"DA!" Lea said.

"Don't argue with me! Go and wait in the hall." Taker said.

His tone said that it was final, so Kristy carried Lea out of the room. She waited in the hall. In the room, Angel glanced up at her Uncle. She didn't want the memories of his childhood coming back.

"Uncle...why don't you go and wait with Lea and Krissy?" Angel asked.

"I'll be OK, Little Angel." Kane said.

Angel nodded, feeling too tired to argue. The doctor told Angel to take her hospital gown off. She hesitated for a fraction of a second before doing what she was told. When she did, Kane and Taker was shocked. It looked as though Bearer had taken a branding iron to Angel's body. Kane closed his eyes. Taker looked away. Angel laid back down. The nurse told Angel to brace herself and both brothers took her hands.

The nurse poured some of the solution on Angel's burned arm. She growled, it stung a little. The growl turned to a scream when they started the actual process of removing burned tissue from her arm. Kristy burst into the room at the sound of the screams.

"STOP!" she shouted.

"This has to be done, Miss." the nurse said.

"I want Krissy in here!" Angel cried.

"No. Kristy can't stay, Angel. She shouldn't have to see this!" Kane said.

"I want her here or no one is touching me." Angel said.

"Angel, it's too traumatic for her! Not to mention Lea. I don't want Lea in here while this is happening!" Taker said.

"Then send Uncle out and let Kristy stay. Please, Daddy. I need her." Angel said.

"AN!" Lea yelled.

"OK, fine! Both of you can stay." Taker said.

"Lea, I don't want you to be scared alright? This is going to hurt me a lot, but they're doing this so I don't get sick later." Angel said.

"An..." Lea said.

"Krissy, if Lea gets scared, cover her eyes, alright?" Taker asked.

"OK." Kristy said.

She walked over to the bed and, along with Taker and Kane, held Angel's hand. The surgeons went back to what they had been doing. As soon as Angel started screaming, Lea screamed too. She buried her face in Kristy's chest and started crying. They worked for about half an hour. The doctors asked Angel to let go of Kane's hand so that they could treat the burn on the back of it, but she refused.

"Miss Calaway, we have to treat that burn." the nurse said.

"NO! NO WAY! I'M NOT LETTING GO OF MY UNCLE'S HAND!" Angel said.

"OK." the nurse said with a sigh.

"Can't you see that this is hurting her?" Kristy asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry but we have to treat that burn as well otherwise this will be for nothing." the nurse said.

"And they have to treat the rest of the burns too, Kristy." Taker said.

"We're not going to do them all at once. We're just going to treat the ones on her arms, neck and chest today." the nurse said.

"IT'S HURTING HER!" Kristy screamed.

"Krissy, we don't have a choice. If we don't do this, Angel's burns will get infected and she could get sick." Kane said.

"Couldn't you give her something to make her sleep so that she can't feel it?" Kristy said.

"It's too risky, Krissy." Kane said.

"But she's fine now!" Kristy said.

"I-I'll be fine." Angel whispered.

She let go of Kane's hand as she spoke. The doctors went back to work. It took over an hour, but after a lot of tears and screams, Angel's arm, chest and neck were wrapped in bandages and the medical staff left. Angel put her hospital gown back on. As soon as she was comfortable, Kristy hugged her.

"Ow. Not so hard with the squeezing, Kiki. I've got burns on my back too." Angel said.

"Sorry, Ang. H-how did you get all the burns?" Kristy asked.

"He did with with lightning." Angel said.

"What do you mean, Angel?" Kane asked.

"Are you saying you were struck with lightning bolts over and over again?!" Taker growled.

"Yes...Daddy..." Angel said.

"Wait...the screaming..._that's_ what it was?! You getting repeatedly struck with lightning bolts by that sick bastard?!" Kristy asked.

"Yes." Angel whispered.

"Did he say anything to you, Little Angel?" Kane asked.

"I don't remember really. I know he said something about me feeling the pain you felt as a child...but...I don't remember the exact words..." Angel said.

"That bastard." Kristy said.

"Little Angel, I'm so sorry. All this is my fault." Kane said.

"No it's not! You didn't do anything!" Angel said.

"Paul is a jerk, Kane. He's got tons of screws loose in his head." Kristy said.

"This is my fault. If only...he hadn't loved Mother...then I would have never been born and none of this would be happening." Kane said.

"Stop it, Uncle! You didn't do any of this!" Angel said.

"Kane, don't you start that. Don't make me slap you." Kristy said.

"It's OK, Little Brother. It wasn't because of you that he did this." Taker said.

"I feel like it's all my fault." Kane said.

"It's not your fault." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. She hugged her Uncle. Kane just smiled. He felt bad for what had happened to Angel. She buried her head in Kane's chest. He realized she was crying. He glanced down at her and then up at his brother.

"Baby girl? Are you OK?" Taker asked.

"I don't want Uncle to feel bad about what happened to me." Angel whispered.

"I can't help it, Little Angel. He _is_ my father...even if it's only by blood." Kane said.

"You...don't love him?" Angel asked.

"Of course not. I wouldn't love him anyway." Kane said.

"Oh. Um, Daddy...when I was in the cellar...Grandma told me that he kept you locked in there as a child. Did he really?" Angel asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid he did." Taker said.

"He did _what_?!" Kane asked.

"He kept me locked up in the cellar like he kept you in the institutions. I didn't even know you were alive till he told me." Taker said.

"What the hell? I'm confused." Angel said, looking up at them.

"Uncle Taker thought that he lost his whole family in the fire, but in the nineties it came out that Kane was actually alive." Kristy said.

"I remember that! That was when Paul was going around saying you started the fire! He said Kane told him you started it!" Angel said.

"How do you remember that? You would have only been three." Taker said.

"I remember because I asked Amber what a fire was...and what a funeral home was. I don't remember what she said, but I remember asking." Angel said.

"Oh. Alright." Taker said.

"What did Paul tell you, Uncle? When you would ask for Daddy." Angel said.

"Who said I ever asked for your Dad?" Kane said.

"Come on! You were a scared kid. You had to ask for him at some point. And Grandma too." Angel said.

"Yeah." Kristy said.

"OK, OK, so I did ask for them both. He told me the truth about Mother." Kane said.

"And what about Daddy? What did he tell you? It had to be a lie." Angel said.

"Yeah." Kristy said again.

"He said that your father had gone missing after the fire and he didn't know where he was." Kane said.

"I was locked in that damn cellar." Taker said.

"Lie." Kristy said.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"Uncle Taker didn't go missing! He was trapped in that cellar having who knows what done to him." Kristy said.

"Krissy, sometimes I swear Bret and Owen talk too much." Taker said.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"He told Bret and Owen and they told me." Kristy said.

"Oh..." Angel said.

"Are you sure you're OK, Little Angel?" Kane said.

"I'm a little scared." Angel admitted.

"Of what, Ang?" Kristy asked.

"Of him coming back to get me. He can't, but I'm still scared of it." Angel whispered.

"Yeah, well, you're not the only one." Kristy admitted.

"There's no coming back from where I sent him to." Taker said.

"Daddy, you said it was somewhere where he'd have to relive all the bad things he's done...but what's the place actually called?" Angel whispered.

"Hell." Kiera said.

"Yep. I banished him to hell." Taker said.

"You...have the power to do that?" Angel said.

"It's usually dormant, but it's there." Taker said.

"Um...Daddy...why did it come out then?" Angel asked.

"Because Paul is a bastard." Kristy said.

"No, Krissy. That's not why. It came out because of my strong desire to protect my family." Taker whispered.

"You mean...our feelings have an influence over our powers?" Angel asked.

"That explains a lot." Kristy said.

"It does?" Angel asked.

"Have you ever wondered why yours tend to kind of burst out at random, baby girl?" Taker asked.

"Uh...because I'm a bit...well, scared to use them because of how strong they are?" Angel asked.

"That's exactly it. Kane and I both have the power to banish people to hell. It chose that moment to appear because of my strong desire to protect Angel from further harm." Taker said.

"That explains it." Kristy said.

"I...wish I wasn't so scared of my powers." Angel whispered.

"We're all scared of something, Ang." Kristy said.

"But...if...I wasn't so scared of them...I...could have defended myself." Angel whispered, starting to cry again.

Taker shook his head and explained that Paul would have hurt her anyway and when the man had his mind set on something, it happened. Just then, the nurses and surgeons came back in. They wanted to work on Angel's back and midsection. Angel agreed. Kristy was stunned.

"I just want to get this done. I don't care how long it takes or if I look like a mummy for a little while. Besides, the sooner this is done, the sooner I can get back to the ring." Angel told her.

"Baby girl..." Taker said.

"It's the first place I've ever felt like I belonged. And wrestling is the first thing I've been told I can do "right" or properly." Angel said.

"I know the feeling, Angel." Kristy said.

"Alright. We'll do as much as we can today." the nurse said.

"Can you put her to sleep this time? That way she doesn't feel any pain." Kristy said.

"It's too risky." the nurse said.

"Can you give her something to numb the pain then?" Kristy asked.

"No. I don't want any pain killers." Angel said.

"Angel, are you insane?" Kristy asked.

"We don't have to give you pain killers, Miss Calaway. We would just give you a shot to numb the area." the nurse said.

Angel nodded. The nurses gave her a shot. They worked for hours. By the time they left, Kristy and Lea had fallen asleep. Angel was just dozing off when they finished bandaging her up and changing the bandages that they had put on earlier. Her eyes snapped open.

"It's OK, baby girl." Taker said.

"How bad is it, Daddy?" Angel asked.

"It's not so bad. You're wrapped in bandages. That's all." Taker said.

"OK." Angel whispered.

"She means does she look like a mummy." Kristy said.

"Yes, Little Angel. You look like a mummy." Kane said.

"Great..." Angel whispered, hanging her head.

"You're not that bad, Ang." Kristy said.

"I just hope I'm not scared too much. Otherwise...David won't..." Angel started, bursting into tears.

"Ang, my brother isn't going to care what you look like. He's head over heels in love with you. I caught him checking on you when you were sleeping once." Kristy said.

"He did? When?" Angel asked.

"It was the day of the trail. When you went to sleep after we got back." Kristy said.

"Oh...how is everyone by the way? Are they alright?" Angel asked.

"Everyone is fine, Ang. They're just hoping you get back soon." Kristy said.

"And word is that someone has been asking about you, Krissy." Taker said.

"Who the hell would care about me?" Kristy asked.

"John Cena." Taker, Angel and Kane all said in unison.

"Cena? Yeah right. Maybe in another world." Kristy said.

"He's asking about you. He's hoping you'll be back soon." Taker said.

"Yeah, well, he's with Mickie. So...whatever." Kristy said.

"Well, maybe he wants to be your friend." Angel said.

"Maybe." Kristy said.

Angel yawned. She leaned back and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she drifted off. Taker, Kane and Kristy looked at each other. They still felt worried about her. Taker in particular was worried that she would still slip away at any moment.

_Angel looked around her. She was in a strange room. She looked around. It was like some sort of throne room or something. On the wall, there were glowing symbols. One was a flame that was glowing orange. The other was her father's symbol and it was glowing purple. Below that was a star, but it wasn't glowing. She thought that this whole thing was strange. Just then, she heard footsteps behind her. Angel turned around and saw a strange person in a cloak standing there, staring at her. Angel backed off. _

_ "Don't worry. I don't wish to harm you, Angel. Do you remember me?" the person asked._

_ "I-It's you. You're...my Dead Girl side...but what do you want?" Angel asked._

_ "You're scared of your powers, correct?" she asked, pulling her hood off._

_ "Yeah..." Angel said._

_ "Why?" she asked._

_ "Because...they're really strong. Stronger then Daddy's and Uncle's. And I don't want to accidentally hurt someone with them." Angel said._

_ "You mean like your friends and family." she said._

_ "Yeah. I'm scared of accidentally hurting them. So I don't use my powers...ever..." Angel said._

_ "You can use your powers against your enemies." she said._

_ "No I can't. Not when I don't have any control over them. I don't want to use them! Unless I have to!" Angel said._

_ "OK. OK." she said._

_ "I...don't know what to do." Angel whispered._

_ "I can help you with your powers. You just have to trust me. I won't hurt your friends and family. Promise." she said._

_ "I...OK." Angel whispered._

_The girl held out her hand. Angel took it. She was scared about what was going to happen next. She copied the girl, closing her eyes. The girl took Angel's other hand._

_ "By the powers of darkness and light, I lift the seal on this child." she said._

_Cold wind whipped through the room. Angel felt power running through her. When everything stopped, Angel felt different. She felt stronger then she had before. She looked at the wall where the symbols were. The star had started glowing now and the three symbols were connected to each other._

_ "What are those?" Angel asked._

_ "Well, the flame represents your Uncle's power, the star is your power, and the other one is your father's power." she said._

_ "So...now I'm connected to them...but what happens if one of the symbols stops glowing?" Angel asked._

_ "That will only happen if something were to happen to your Uncle, your father, or you. If one of them goes out, it means the person is no longer living." the girl said._

_ "Are there things that powers can't fix?" Angel asked._

_ "Yes. Even the powers that the three of you have...have their limits my friend." the girl said. _

_ "Oh..." Angel said._

_Just then everything went dark. Angel was waking up._

Angel sat up with a start. She was back in the hospital again. Everyone was staring at her worriedly. Angel looked at them, wondering why they were looking at her that way. She wondered if she'd been mumbling in her sleep or if something had happened to her body when her powers had been unlocked.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We were worried about you." Kristy said.

"Why?" Angel asked.

"Because you've been asleep for awhile." Taker said.

"It didn't seem like that long." Angel said.

"Not to mention, you were mumbling things." Kane said.

"Great..." Angel whispered.

"You were talking about a girl in a hood." Kristy said.

"That's because I was talking to my Dead Girl side. She...helped me...unlock my powers." Angel said.

"That's a good thing." Kristy said.

"I...guess...and I was in this room. It had Daddy's Symbol, a flame, and a star on the wall. Two of them were glowing and when I unlocked my powers, the star started glowing. She told me the symbols represented Daddy, Uncle, and I. And we're all connected. It was strange..." Angel said.

"Sounds creepy to me." Kristy said.

"It's pretty normal for people with powers to have strange dreams." Kane said.

"Good to know." Kristy said.

"And more often then not, there's some sort of meaning behind them." Taker said.

"Well, what was the meaning behind that?" Angel asked.

"Maybe that you should have been using your powers all this time." Kristy said.

"I don't know...she didn't seem angry. It was like...she understood." Angel said.

"Well, that's a good thing." Kane said.

"I don't know. I feel...I don't know how I feel." Angel whispered.

"Ang, it's OK to be confused." Kristy said.

"I guess..." Angel said.

"What are you confused about, baby girl?" Taker asked.

"She said I could use my powers to take out my enemies and she'd help me not to hurt you guys." Angel said.

"Is that what you were scared of all this time, Little Angel? Hurting us by accident?" Kane asked.

"Yeah. I'd...never be able to live with myself if I something happened and I hurt one of you with my powers..." Angel said.

"We understand that, baby girl." Taker said.

"What if I do? What will happen if I hurt one of you?" Angel whispered.

"We wouldn't be mad at you. We'd understand." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. Just then, Lea woke up. She started to cry. Kristy handed her to Taker and it made her cry even louder. Taker smiled and handed her to Angel, knowing that's where Lea wanted to be. Lea hugged her sister. Angel hugged her back.

"An..." Lea said.

"I'm OK, Lea." Angel said.

"Fight?" Lea asked.

"I'll be able to fight soon." Angel said.

"She's worried about you." Kristy said.

"Oh, Baby Lea, I'm alright. Don't worry. And I'll be all better soon." Angel said.

"The whole time you were gone, she would stare at the hotel room door and cry." Taker said.

"Not to mention I don't think I've ever heard her say "An" as much as she did when you weren't there. Not to mention when Uncle Taker brought you back to the hotel room." Kristy said.

"An...go?" Lea asked.

"Nah. Even I wanted to, I wouldn't go anywhere, Baby Lea." Angel said.

"K." Lea said.

"What was it like when Daddy brought me back to the hotel?" Angel asked.

"You should ask what happened after you guys left. But David came running into the room in a panic. Everyone was going nuts. Uncle Bret was fuming mad, Uncle Owen wandered off saying he needed to pull a prank. Daddy is well...I don't want to talk about it." Kristy said, whispering the last part.

"Your Dad is what, Krissy?" Angel asked.

"Technically...I shouldn't have been in that cellar. Daddy told me I wasn't supposed to go." Kiera said.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Taker asked.

"I don't think it will do any good." Kristy said.

"What happened?" Angel asked again.

"My Dad didn't want me to go find you. He was worried Bearer would have hurt me." Kristy said.

"I figured that much out. What did he say?!" Angel asked.

"He started talking British Slang. You know "Oh bloody hell, Kristine" and a bunch of other stuff." Kristy said.

"Did you get punished?" Angel asked.

"He was just thankful I was alright. You know Dad. He never punishes me unless I do something really horrible." Kristy said.

"Good." Angel said.

"Bret wasn't much better then Davey. He was cursing like I'd never heard before." Kane said.

"Yeah, that's where the punishment will come in." Kristy said.

"What the hell do you mean?" Angel asked.

"I won't be getting out of the dungeon before dinner time." Kristy said.

"But...but Bret can't punish you for trying to help me! That's not fair! If anyone should be punished, it should be me for making you all worry and putting myself in harms way!" Angel said.

"I wasn't supposed to go. And besides, I could use the extra training." Kristy said.

"That's one way to look at it." Angel said with a sigh.

"What's the matter, Little Angel?" Kane asked.

"There's a big blank in my memory. After I passed out in the cellar, I don't remember anything until I woke up. And the stuff I do remember is odd." Angel said.

"How do you mean?" Taker asked.

"It's tiny pieces. I...wasn't awake at the hotel at all...but I woke up at some point and looked around...then I passed out again. Then at one point I woke up and I heard people talking. They said...something about electrocution and heart monitoring and burns. And the lights in the ceiling were moving...really fast. Someone told me you guys were there...and there was something about running tests. Then...nothing." Angel said.

"That was when we brought you to the hospital." Taker said.

"But what about when I woke up, looked around, and passed out again?' Angel asked.

"We were in the car on the way here." Taker said.

"I think someone said something to me, but...I don't know." Angel said.

"That was probably Kristy." Kane said.

"I don't even know what she said. I think I blanked again before she finished talking." Angel said.

"You did." Kane said.

Angel nodded. She leaned back into the pillows. She was feeling tired again. She looked around at them all. They all looked tired. Lea was sleeping on her chest. She sighed. They were all tired from sitting here, waiting to make sure she'd be alright.

"You guys can go and get some rest." she whispered.

"Someone has to stay here with you." Kristy said.

"I'll stay here with her." Taker said.

"OK." Kristy said.

Kane and Kristy hugged Angel carefully. Kane seemed to take awhile to let go. Then they said goodbye. Before they left, Angel asked them to tell everyone that she said hi and that she'd be back soon. They nodded and left. As soon as the door closed, Angel burst into tears. Taker hugged her.

"Hey, what's wrong? You're OK." Taker said.

"I can't believe I let this happen." Angel whispered.

"What do you mean, baby girl?" Taker said.

"I shouldn't have gone with him." Angel said.

"Angel...at first I was mad. I didn't understand...but...you did what you felt you had to do. You did what I would have done. I would have went with him in an instant if that was the only way to protect you, Kiki, Lea, and your Uncle." Taker said.

"Was Krissy mad?" Angel asked.

"Not mad. She was more upset, I'd say." Taker said.

"Was she fighting with Davey?" Angel asked.

"She was fighting with everybody. Yelling and screaming at them." Taker said.

"Sounds just like her." Angel said.

Taker nodded. Angel took a deep breath. She relaxed and it wasn't long before she fell asleep. Taker sighed in relief. He had come so close to losing Angel when she had wandered off with Paul Bearer, risking her own life to protect him and everyone else. He took her hand and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, baby girl. Thank you for being brave." he whispered.

Angel smiled in her sleep. That night, Taker fell asleep holding Angel's hand and with his head resting on her legs. He was smiling.


	15. Developments

******Daughter of the Deadman**

**Chapter 15: Developments**

It was the next week and Angel was out of the hospital and at the show although she was still heavily bandaged around her mid section. For some reason, those burns had been taking awhile to heal. Other then that, she was fine however. She wasn't due to wrestle until three weeks from now, just before the Royal Rumble. She was glad that she was at least there. She was watching the show with everyone in the locker room. Jen was out in the ring, microphone in hand. As usual, she was surrounded by Kel, Cher, and Bella.

"Something tells me this isn't going to be good." Kristy said.

"Yeah. I know." Angel said.

"I want the Hart Princess and the Dead Girl to come down to this ring right now. I have something to say to them." Jen said.

"Well? What do you think? Should we oblige and go?" Kristy asked.

"Sure. I'm in the mood to get in the ring again how ever I have to do it." Angel said.

Kristy laughed. They stood up. Angel put her hooded over coat on. The two of them headed to the ring. Kristy went first. Then Angel followed. There was a time when Jen's presence anywhere near her would have made her run, but now that she knew her powers were unlocked, she didn't feel afraid. She stepped through the ropes, microphone in hand already.

"OK. We're here. What do you want?" Kristy asked.

"Well, well, the Dead Girl and the Hart Princess. Finally come out of hiding have you, hm?" Jen asked.

"Look, you called us out. You said you wanted to say something to us, so spit it out already. What is it you feel the need to say?" Angel asked.

"A handicap match. The Dead Girl and the Hart Princess against me in a steel cage." Jen said.

"I'll go you one better, Jennifer. You and me. Not in a cage, but inside Hell in a Cell." Angel said.

"You mean, I would get the chance to rip you apart without any interference from your friends? And my friends couldn't help either?" Jen asked.

"It'd be a level playing field. What do you think?" Angel said.

"I say that you're on." Jen said.

Before Kiera could object, Vince McMahon came out. Kristy sighed in relief, thinking that Vince would never do what Angel had suggested. However, Kristy wasn't expecting what he said.

"You two have been at war for a long time. Long before you both set foot into a WWE ring. Therefore, at the Royal Rumble, the war will come to an end. You've got your match, Dead Girl." Vince said.

He walked away. Kristy was in shock. Angel smirked and walked to the back. Kristy followed. She couldn't believe this was happening. They headed back to the locker room. As soon as the door closed, Kristy turned to Angel.

"Here it comes." she whispered.

"Angel have you lost your mind?! Hell in a Cell?!" Kristy asked.

"Krissy, come on, Dad rules at Hell in a Cell." Angel said.

"But that's him! That's not you! You can't do this, Ang!" Kristy said.

"I can do this. Remember I have my Dead Girl side now." Angel said.

"Angel please! Don't do this! Uncle Taker, tell me you're not OK with this." Kristy said.

"I'm not OK with this." Taker said.

"Why do I get the distinct feeling that the word "but" is about to pop up?" Kristy asked.

"But...Angel is doing what she has to do." Taker said.

"She doesn't have to do this!" Kristy said.

"Kiera, Angel has to do what she thinks is right." Bret said.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! YOU'RE ALL OK WITH THIS?!" Kristy shouted.

"I don't think any of us are. But we all know that there's no way to get Angel to change her mind." Owen told her.

"I need to take a walk. I'll be back in a few." Kristy said.

She left the locker room. She started to walk. It wasn't long before she bumped into John Cena. She just pushed him out of the way. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody. However, John grabbed her by the arm and stopped her.

"Kristy, are you alright?" he asked.

"No." Kristy said.

"I saw what happened out there." John said.

"She's set on doing it. She wants Jen in that damn cell! She's in no condition for that!" Kristy said.

"Kiera, did you ever think that maybe Angel wants to try and fight her own battles?" John asked.

"But...why this way?! Why that stupid Cell?! She could get killed!" Kristy said.

"Kristy, listen. A Hell in a Cell match is good for Angel. Taker can teach her to learn her way around the cell." John said.

"It's not good for her, John! She's going to get dragged out on a damn stretcher! Jen will kill her!" Kristy said.

"Look, do this then. If you see Angel in trouble, then you go and help her." John said.

"John, you don't get it. I don't want her to do this!" Kristy said.

"And why not?" John asked.

"Because, I don't want her to get hurt." Kristy said.

"Kristy, the match isn't until the Royal Rumble. Taker will have plenty of time to teach her how the Cell works and teach her the way around it. Don't worry so much. She knows what she's doing." John said.

"Easy for you to say." Kristy said.

"Look, Angel is not stupid. She knows what she's doing. She wants Jen in the Cell because that way Kel, Cher, and Bella can't interfere in the match. Would you rather have her in that Cell or risk her getting jumped and it turning into four on one?" John asked.

"Fine. I see your point." Kristy said with a sigh.

She turned and headed back to the locker room. When she walked in, she saw Taker hugging Angel. Her best friend was sobbing. She walked over and sat down next to Angel. She tried to reach out and hug her, but Angel moved away. Kristy was shocked. Angel wouldn't even acknowledge her.

"You made her feel like she did the wrong thing, Krissy." David said.

"Ang...I'm sorry..." Kristy said.

"Leave me alone!" Angel said.

"Angel...don't be that way." Taker said.

"OK, Ang, whatever you say." Kristy said as she walked away.

"This is bad." Bret said.

"Do you think she'll-?" Owen started.

"If she does, Davey will have a hard time getting them back in." Bret said.

"I had better go and find her before she does it otherwise no one will be able to get them back in." Owen said as he left the locker room

"Daddy...what is she going to do?" Angel asked.

"She's going to take out her hearing aids." Taker said.

"But...why, Daddy?!" Angel asked.

"The last time she did it was the day, she found out Vince screwed me over. It took us forever to get her to put them back in. She kept them out for a whole week and she didn't talk to any of us. Not even sign language." Bret said.

"N-no." Angel whispered.

She jumped up and ran out of the locker room. She went looking for Kristy and Owen. It seemed to take forever. When she finally found them, Owen was trying to convince Kristy not to take her hearing aids out. Angel walked over.

"Kiki..." Angel said.

"Too late, Angel." Owen said.

"DAMN IT!" Angel yelled.

She punched the wall and at the same moment, the lights above them shattered. Kristy looked up at Angel in shock. Angel just shook her head and took off. Owen sighed. He helped Kiera up and took her back to the locker room.

"Where's Angel?" Taker asked.

"She took off somewhere. She found out Kristy took her hearing aids out and she punched a hole in the wall, shattered the glass in the lights, shook her head at Krissy and then ran away." Owen said.

"Good going Krissy!" David snapped at her, forgetting that she couldn't hear.

Owen signed to her what Harry had said. Kristy hung her head. Taker got up, picked Lea up and left, slamming the door behind him. Kane followed him. He caught up to his brother.

"I can't believe this! All because Angel wants to fight for herself!" Taker growled.

"Big Brother, now wait a second. You think about who has been there for Angel a good part of her life. It's been Kristy. And right now the girl who has protected her is in there beating herself up. You want to know what I see happening? Kristy's going to go into a match with no hearing aids and letting herself get beat up." Kane said.

"Angel can't rely on Krissy forever." Taker growled.

He walked off without another word. He went looking for Angel and he found her in the stairwell again. This time however, he couldn't get to her. She was protecting herself with her powers. She was looking directly at Taker, but she seemed not to actually see him.

"Angel..." Taker said.

"Oh, hi Daddy." Angel said.

"What were you doing?" Taker asked.

"Trying to figure out why Krissy took out her hearing aids." Angel whispered.

"She's going to go into a match without them in. She's going to let herself get hurt." Taker said.

"But...why?! Because I want to fight for myself?!" Angel snapped.

"Baby girl, she's always been there for you." Taker said.

"So?! She's not going to be around forever! Something could happen to her! Then I'd be screwed six ways from Sunday, Daddy! I need to fight for myself for god sake!" Angel snapped.

"I understand that, baby girl. But Kristy has Owen's heart, Bret's talent and Davey's spirit." Taker said.

"Well, she's going to have to learn that I'm not helpless and that I have to fight for myself once in awhile!" Angel snapped.

"Baby girl, there's something you don't know about Kristy and Davey is probably going to kill me for this." Taker said.

"Oh, yeah? What now? What else is there that I don't know about by "best friend" Daddy?" Angel asked.

"One Sunday at Hart House, she caught Martha and Diana fighting. Diana kicked her in the side. Then she said that whenever she was bad, Krissy would have to take her hearing aids out and be punished." Taker said.

Angel relaxed. The protective barrier disappeared. It wasn't because Angel's power had run out, it was because she was shocked. Her face was pale. She ran from the stairwell without another word. She ran back to the locker room as fast as she could. When she got there, Kristy wasn't there. She looked at the monitor and gasped. Kristy was being beaten up by Jen, Kel, Bella and Cher. They were yelling things at Kiera, but she couldn't hear them. She fell to her knees and started crying. This was all her fault.

"Angel..." Bret said.

"I should have forgiven her." Angel sobbed.

"Angel..." Bret said.

"No. I shouldn't have told her to leave me alone. I should have just forgiven her! And now she's going to be hurt and it's all my fault." Angel said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" David asked.

"I'm not just leaving her there." Angel said.

She sprinted from the locker room and ran to the curtain. She rolled her eyes back and the lights went out. A bell tolled and when they came back on, Angel was in the ring, looking furious. She started to beat up the four girls. Kristy was just lying there in shock. Angel threw Kel, Bella, and Cher from the ring. She turned to Jen. Jennifer left the ring and walked to the top of the ramp. Angel did the Rest in Peace sign. Then she turned to Kristy and took her by the arm. She picked her up. Tears stared to pour down Kristy's face. Angel hugged her. The fans screamed. They headed back to the back and walked to the locker room.

"Krissy...I'm so sorry." Angel said.

Kristy shook her head and pointed to her ears. Angel smacked her forehead. Kristy cracked a smile. Owen handed Kristy her hearing aids. She sighed and put them back in. She turned to Angel.

"Krissy...I'm so sorry..." Angel whispered.

"Don't feel bad Ang. It was my fault." Kristy said.

"No it wasn't. If I hadn't made that match this wouldn't have happened." Angel said.

"I over reacted to it. You can do it. I know you can." Kristy said.

"OK." Angel said.

"And...I'll be there to help you if you really need it." Kristy whispered.

"Thanks, Kiki. And I'm sorry you had to go through that." Angel said.

"What are you talking about, Ang?" Kristy asked.

"Daddy told me your other secret..." Angel whispered.

"Oh. That." Kristy said.

"I'm sorry, Kristy, but I had to tell her." Taker said.

"That's OK. Just don't tell Dad." Kiera said.

Angel hugged Kristy again. Kristy hugged her back. Angel winced. Her mid section was sore. The burns hadn't healed and Kel, Bella, and Cher had all hit her there. Kristy and Taker looked at her worriedly.

"I hope you're better by the time this match comes up, baby girl." Taker said.

"I wonder why the burns aren't healing like they should." Angel whispered.

"Probably because it's lightning." Kristy said.

"Maybe." Angel whispered.

"Baby girl, if you're not healed, I'm coming to ringside with you." Taker said.

"But...Daddy..." Angel whispered.

"No buts, baby girl." Taker said.

"Yes, Daddy." Angel said.

"Ang...are you sure you still want to do this?" Kristy asked.

"I have to, Kiki." Angel said.

"OK, but I'll be back up." Kristy said.

Angel nodded in agreement. Taker decided to take Angel and Lea back to the hotel room then. He was sure that Angel felt stressed out and needed to leave early. She went and changed. While she was reorganizing her bag, something fell out. Angel picked it up. It was her Mom's wedding ring with a new chain. Angel picked it up and finished reorganizing her bag. Then she walked out of the washroom.

"OK. Who got me a new chain for my Mom's ring?" Angel asked.

"That would be me." David said.

"David...you..." Angel said.

"Of course, Angel." David said.

Angel ran over and hugged David and kissed him too. Kristy giggled. Taker was smiling. Lea clapped. Davey, Bret and Owen looked kind of surprised. Usually David was the one that kissed Angel, not the other way around.

"David, would you just ask Angel to be your girlfriend and get it over with already?" Kristy asked.

"Krissy, shut up." Harry said.

"What? You like her, she likes you. You should just ask and get it over with." Kristy said.

"Seriously, Krissy. Just shut up." Harry said.

"David...you didn't have to..." Angel whispered.

"Hey, I know how much your Mom's ring means to you." David said, kissing her again.

Angel was smiling. She let go of David and then said goodbye to everyone. Then she walked out with Taker and her baby sister. Kristy sighed. She looked at her older brother.

"David, I was being serious. You have to ask Angel to be your girlfriend." Kristy said.

"Says who?" Harry asked.

"Says me. I mean, god, what are you going to do? Lead her on?" Kristy asked.

"No. I'm just nervous about asking her. If she says no..." David started.

"She won't say no. Believe me, you make her happy. I have never seen her smile like she was when she was hugging you just now. So, just ask her already." Kristy said.

"Alright, alright." David said.

"Krissy, don't be pushy about it. When David's ready, he'll ask." Davey said.

"Alright." Kristy said.

Everyone left then, deciding that they didn't need to be there anymore. Back at the hotel, Angel was curled up in bed, crying. Her ribs were hurting between the burns and the beating she took from Jen and her cronies. Taker had been sitting there since he had first heard her crying, but there was nothing he could do.

"D-Daddy...it hurts..." Angel whispered.

"I know it does, baby girl. But all we can do is go back to the hospital." Taker said.

"I don't want to. I...hate hospitals...I just wish the pain would go away." Angel said.

Just then, the door was thrown open and Kristy came in. Kane came following behind her. Kristy ran over and knelt down next to Angel. Kane walked over and sat down on the bed.

"Ang, are you alright?" Kristy asked.

"N-no." Angel whispered.

"She's in pain." Taker said.

"Is there anything you can do?" Kane asked.

"Hang on. I'll be right back." Kristy said.

She got up and left. Kane and Taker looked at each other. They wondered what Kristy was doing. All they could do was sit there and wait. Both of them hated it. The only sound in the room was Angel's faint sniffling and Lea's babbling. Taker was stroking Angel's hair, trying to keep her calm.

"What is she doing? Do you know?" Kane asked.

"Don't look at me, little brother. I have no idea." Taker said.

"Angel, do you know where Krissy went?" Kane asked.

"No..." Angel whispered.

"Do you people have no faith in me?" Kristy said.

They looked in the door way. Kristy was standing there with a basin, cloths, bandages and towels. Taker smiled. Kane sighed in relief. Angel sighed and stretched out in bed. Kristy cut Angel's bandages off. Angel sighed. Her burns didn't look any better. Kane cringed as he looked at his nieces burns. Angel took his hand. She had figured out what he was feeling.

"Uncle...don't feel bad. I'll get better." Angel whispered.

"OK, Ang, this might sting a lot." Kristy said.

"What are you doing?" Taker asked.

"Cleaning up the wounds and putting new bandages on. Trust me, Uncle Taker. I've done this a hundred times." Kiera said.

"You have?" Taker asked.

"Who do you think it was who tended to Angel after he beat her?" Kristy asked.

"You." Kane said.

"Duh." Kristy said.

"Don't worry, Daddy." Angel said.

"Alright, Ang. This is going to sting." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. Kiera placed a cloth on Angel's burns. She growled and closed her eyes. Lea looked at Angel with wide eyes. She didn't understand why her sister was in pain. Lea felt extremely worried and obviously thought that Kristy was hurting her sister.

"An ow!" she said, glaring at Krissy.

"It's alright, Lea." Angel whispered.

"Sorry, LeLe. I'm not trying to hurt her. I'm trying to help her. And you no growling. We've talked about this, you're not a dog. You're a human." Kristy said with a giggle.

"Would you rather I scream?" Angel whispered.

"An?" Lea asked.

"We talked about the screaming, remember? Just do what you always do bite the hell...I mean bite the heck out of a pillow." Kristy said.

"I-I-I know." Angel whispered, wincing.

"An..." Lea said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Lea. I'm just tired. And sore." Angel whispered.

"We're almost done, LeLe. I've just got to put some special healing stuff on Angel and then bandage her up and she'll be good as new." Kristy said.

"An." Lea said, hugging Angel.

Lea hugged Angel the whole time Kristy worked. Once Angel was all bandaged up, Lea snuggled closer to her. Angel smiled. Kristy giggled. Taker smiled. He draped the blanket over the two of them. Kane hugged them and Taker hugged them and kissed both of their foreheads. Angel hugged Kristy.

"Thanks, Krissy." Angel whispered.

"You're welcome, Ang." Kiera said.

"Krissy, will you do me a favour and stay here with them in case Angel needs anything?" Taker asked.

"Sure." Kiera said.

Taker thanked her and said goodnight to Angel and then the two brothers left. Kristy sat down on the bed next to Angel. She noticed that Angel looked more comfortable then she had at first. She was dozing off, but every time her eyes started to close, she'd force them open again.

"Ang...it's OK. Go to sleep. I'm here and your Dad is in the next room." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. She dozed off hugging Lea. Kristy laid down with a sigh. It had been a really long night. Not to mention stressful. Kristy had just dozed off when she heard a commotion. It seemed to come from the other room, but when she looked out, there was nothing. She noticed Taker and Kane looking out the door into the hallway. She wondered if Owen had pulled another prank, but when she looked out, she saw Bella hurt and Jen, Kel, and Cher knelt down next to her looking concerned.

"What happened out here?" she asked.

"Looks like someone jumped Bella." Kane said.

"OK. I'm going to regret asking this, but who was it? Pretend I care." Kristy said.

"We don't know. We just found her like this." Kel said.

"Did you two see anything?" Cher asked Taker and Kane.

"Nope. We just heard the commotion." Taker said.

"Don't you dare blame them for this." Kristy said.

"We aren't blaming anyone. We're just asking." Kel said.

"I bet I know who did it. It was Angel." Jen said.

"Angel couldn't have. She's asleep in the other room." Kane said.

"Angel wouldn't do that to someone! She'd never jump someone! She's not a coward!" Kristy said.

"Then you did it." Cher said.

"Me? How the hell could I do it? I was in the other room." Kristy snapped back.

"Angel probably used her freaky powers on Bella!" Jen said.

"She's sleeping, you dimwit!" Kristy said, "She got hurt tonight rescuing me from your stupid asses."

"Seriously. You three are crazy." Kane said.

"It was probably one of the other Divas. You four do have a lot of enemies. Krissy didn't do it. And I know Angel didn't. She's not like that. She doesn't jump people...unlike you." Taker said.

"Not to mention, it was probably Beth or someone like that. Why not go ask them instead of accusing Angel and I? And remember Jen, my Dad is just down the hall. If you ever accuse Angel of anything again your Dad and precious Uncle won't be able to stand for years because they'll be in so much pain!" Kristy snapped.

"Why does your family care about that piece of trash so much?" Jen asked.

"Just shut the hell up and get out of here before I answer that question while I have you locked in the sharpshooter and sitting on your head." Kristy snapped.

"Oh, and Jen, good luck at the Royal Rumble. You're going to need it." Taker said.

"Oh, and why is that? Angel's hurt." Jen said.

"With any luck, she'll be in better condition by then. And I'm going to work with her as much as I can to make sure she knows the ins and outs of that Cell and the best way to prevent herself from being harmed." Taker snapped at her.

He closed the door after that. Kristy made a frustrated sort of noise. Taker growled under his breath. Kane was outraged by the fact that they had accused Angel without even knowing for sure what had happened.

"I don't believe them! Just when I thought that they could sink no lower!" Kane snapped.

"Easy little brother. You're going to cause-" Taker started.

He was interrupted by a flash of lightning and a thunder crash. He sighed and glanced at Kristy.

"Krissy..." Taker said.

"Sorry, Uncle Taker. I needed to relieve my anger. Besides, I like making it thunder. It makes Uncle Owen all jumpy." Kiera said with a giggle.

"Krissy...you remember what we talked about when I taught you how to use your powers properly." Taker said.

"I know." Kristy said, hanging her head.

"I can't believe that they accused Angel without even knowing for sure! I could kill them!" Kane snapped.

"Easy, Kane. You're going to start a fire." Kristy said.

"Sorry. I just..." Kane said.

"I know. It is kind of weird. Who'd want to jump Bella? Of the four of them, she seems the nicest." Taker said.

"What do you mean, Deadman?" Kristy asked.

"I don't know. Whenever I see her with Jen, Kel, and Cher, it sort of looks like she wants to be anywhere but there. Maybe it's just me though." Taker said.

"Uncle Taker, I think you've taken one too many chair shots." Kristy said.

"I've noticed that too. Bella seems to just kind of be tagging along with them more then anything else." Kane said.

"I think you guys are crazy." Kristy said.

"Why do you say that, Krissy?" Taker asked.

"Hello! She's a traitor! A Hardy! Or have you forgotten that?" Kiera said.

"Krissy...can't you give her the benefit of the doubt?" Taker asked.

"Not after she's helped to make Angel's life hell all these years!" Kristy said.

"She has a point there, big brother." Kane said.

"Alright, alright. Maybe you're right Krissy. Guess we'll have to wait and see who actually did it." Taker said

"DA! DA!" Lea yelled suddenly.

Taker jumped up and ran into the room. He found Angel shivering in bed. He ran over and felt her forehead. She was burning up. Taker sighed. He turned to Kane and Kristy. Both of them looked worried.

"She's got a fever." he said.

"What does that mean?" Krissy asked.

"It means that she's sick. Which means her burns are probably infected by now." Taker whispered.

"Damn it! Why won't they heal properly?!" Kristy asked.

"Kane, could he have used his powers to prevent them from healing?" Taker asked.

"Possibly. But we can reverse it." Kane said.

"How?" Kristy asked.

"We're going to have to reverse what he did." Kane said.

"But we don't know what it was he did! How do we reverse it?" Kristy asked.

"She would know what he did." Kane reminded her.

Kiera nodded. The three of them walked over to the bed. Taker picked Angel up and just held her there. Her whole body was warm. Angel glanced up. She looked tired and her eyes were barely open.

"Baby girl, I need you to focus for a second. Listen to me. Paul Bearer did something to you and whatever it was, it prevented the burns on your stomach from healing. Do you remember what it was?" Taker asked.

"He hit me with some sort of green flash." Angel whispered.

"Kane? Any ideas?" Taker asked.

"Anti healing light." Kane said.

"OK. We know what it is now. So, how do we fix it?" Kristy asked.

"I don't know. I've never dealt with this before." Taker said.

"Kane, can you fix it?" Kristy asked.

"Yeah. But Lea doesn't need to see this." Kane said.

"An! No!" Lea said.

"Kristy, you take Lea out of here. Now." Taker said.

"Not before you tell me what you're going to do to her!" Kristy demanded.

"I'm going to have to cause a whole room black out and then use a blue flash to heal her up." Kane said.

"Is it going to hurt her?" Kristy asked.

"Not really, but she'll be able to start healing." Kane said.

"What about the infection?" Taker asked.

"If I do this right, it will clear up what infection is there. Krissy, can you take Lea out of the room for me?" Kane asked.

"NO! AN!" Lea said.

"Come on, LeLe. Let's go see your Uncle Davey. Maybe Uncle Owen can give you ice cream." Kristy said.

"An..." Lea said.

"I'll be OK. Uncle is going to fix me. You go and see Uncle Davey, Uncle Bret, and Uncle Owen." Angel whispered.

"No. An!" Lea said.

"Come on, Little LeLe. It'll be alright." Kristy said.

"Baby Lea, if you ask Uncle Owen really nicely, I'm sure he'll give you a treat." Angel whispered.

"I keem?" Lea asked.

"Maybe even Ice cream. But you won't know unless you go with Krissy to see him." Angel whispered.

"Oh, yeah. He'll give you Ice Cream. But we'd better hurry before Nat Nat steals all the Coca flavoured." Kristy said.

Lea nodded, giggling. Taker promised her that he would come and get her when Angel was all fixed up. Lea nodded again. Kristy left with her. Taker sighed. He laid Angel down on the bed. She was still awake. Kane carefully lifted up her shirt. He made the whole room go dark. Angel started to scream.

"It's OK, baby girl. It's OK. You're not in that cellar. It's alright. Just relax." Taker said.

"D-don't hurt me. Please don't." Angel begged.

"It's alright, Little Angel." Kane said.

"OK." Angel said.

"Little Brother...tell me this isn't going to hurt her." Taker said.

"It might sting her a little bit, but it's not going to cause her extreme pain." Kane said.

Taker nodded. Kane told Angel to close her eyes. She did. It took a few minutes, but all of a sudden there was a flash of blue light in the room. Taker felt Angel squeeze his hand. Then Kane turned the lights back on. Angel opened her eyes. Kane bandaged her up again.

"T-that was it?" Angel asked.

"What do you mean?" Taker asked.

"When he hit me with the green light, it hurt a lot more." Angel said.

"Green is meant to harm. Blue is meant to heal." Kane said.

"Oh..." Angel whispered.

"Now all that's left is to get rid of her fever. I'm positive I fixed the infection in the process of making it so she can heal." Kane said.

Taker nodded. He left Kane and Angel in the room and went to go and get Lea. He walked down the hall and knocked on the Harts' hotel room door. Davey answered it and let him in. Lea was at the table, eating ice cream. It was all over her face, hands and pyjamas. Taker laughed.

"How is she?" Kristy asked.

"She's good. Kane's already done. I left him there with her." Taker said.

"She going to be OK, Deadman?" Bret asked, worriedly.

"Don't worry, Hitman. Angel's going to be just fine." Taker said.

"Bret, you worry about Angel more then you do your own kids." Owen said.

"Says the man who worries about Kiera more then he does his own kids." Bret said.

"That's because I know the kids are safe at home with Martha. I don't really have to worry much about them." Owen said.

"Well, the same goes for me. I know the kids are safe at home with Julie." Bret said.

"Owen, you know as well as I do that Bret's always...sort of had a soft spot for Angel." Taker said.

"It's like she's one of his own kids." Kristy said.

"Just like Kristy is one of your own kids." Davey said.

"I honestly don't know what it is. It's just kind of this soft spot for her that's developed over time I guess." Bret said.

"I think it's because you were the first person besides Amber and I that she learned to trust." Kristy said.

"Yep." Davey said.

"Bet that took awhile." Taker said.

"Yeah, it did." Bret said.

"I don't think she trusts Kane and I yet. And I don't know what to do. I can tell her she can trust us all I want, but that's not going to work." Taker said.

"You two just need to keep doing what you're doing. Being there for her when she needs you guys. She'll learn to trust you eventually." Kristy said.

"I remember when she first met me. Kristy was staying at my place and she brought Angel over. Angel was wide eyed. I think it was a combination of her being star struck and scared. She didn't say a word when I talked to her." Bret said.

"I remember that." Kristy said.

"Wow." Taker said.

"Remember when I told you what she was going through?" Kristy asked.

"Yeah. She was with you. I exploded. You should have seen it. She went into panic mode. She ran and hid. It took us hours to find her and even longer to get her to come out." Bret said.

"Where did she run to?" Taker asked.

"The front closet." Kristy said.

"And it took us about two hours to find her and another three to get her out of there. She thought I was going to beat her." Bret said.

"That's true." Kristy said.

"What about when Amber was sick? What was she like then?" Taker asked.

"She was an emotional wreck. She'd cry at the drop of a hat. She never yelled or screamed or anything. But it was so sad to see. I felt so bad for her. She was looking after Amber because that bastard was never around." Kristy said.

"Taker, there's something you don't know about Angel. She's got a talent that you don't know about. She can sing." Bret said.

"Well, she gets that from her mother, but I've never heard her sing a note." Taker said.

"That's because she used to sing for Amber all the time. It would make Amber smile, even though she was really sick. After Amber died, Angel swore she'd never sing another note. It's a shame really." Kristy said.

"Why did she swear she wouldn't sing anymore?" Taker asked.

"Because...that was the last thing Amber ever heard..." Bret said.

"And she hasn't sang since." Kristy said.

"Oh, man. I can't help but feel sorry for her. And I can't help but blame myself for all of the hell she's gone through." Taker said.

"It wasn't your fault, Uncle Taker." Kristy said.

"What about the day Amber died?" Taker asked.

"I remember that...it was early in the morning and I was at home, but Kristy was off on the road. I heard this strange knocking sound on the door and when I answered it, she fell into my arms. He had beaten her. I picked her up and she started crying and saying "She's gone, Bret." over and over again and when I asked what she meant, she just started to sob like I had never heard before." Bret said.

"Then I got a call from him telling me to come home ASAP. He still didn't know what had happened, but I did." Kristy said.

"And when you got home?" Taker asked.

"She was with Uncle Bret. As soon as I walked in the door, she ran to me. She started crying and I hugged her. Then she screamed that Amber was gone and it was all her fault and that Jason had beaten her for it." Kristy said.

"I remember that." Bret said.

"Then she told both of us what Amber had told her. That she was yours and Beth's." Kristy said.

"That's why you guys were acting weird around me!" Taker said.

"It was because we were itching to tell you, but we weren't sure how you'd handle it. Or if you'd believe it. That's why we waited till Breaking Point." Owen said.

"Yeah." Kristy said.

"Da!" Lea said, crawling over to him.

"Hi, Lea. Look at you. You're a mess." Taker said.

"I keem." Lea said.

"You lucky girl. Did you get ice cream from Owen?" Taker asked.

"Yep." Lea said with a giggle.

"Sorry, Uncle Taker. Uncle Owen went a little over the edge with the ice cream." Kristy said.

"That's OK. Everything is washable." Taker said.

"Da, An?" Lea asked, looking around for her big sister.

"She's in her room asleep, Little Lea." Taker said.

"See An?" Lea asked.

"Sure. Let's get you cleaned up first. Then you can see Angel, OK?" Taker said.

"K, Da." Lea answered.

Taker picked her up. He thanked everyone for looking after Lea and left. He walked down the hallway to their hotel room. When he walked in, the bedroom door was open and he could hear Kane crying. He stuck his head in, but didn't say anything. He just watched. He'd never seen his brother cry before. He walked away and headed to the washroom and ran Lea a bath. He cleaned her up and put her in a fresh diaper and fresh pyjamas. Then he brushed her hair. When he walked back in the room, Kane was still crying as he sat next to Angel stroking her hair. Taker cleared his throat. Kane jumped.

"Oh, hi big brother." Kane said, wiping his eyes.

"Don't try and fool me, little brother. You were crying." Taker said.

"OK. Yeah, I was crying." Kane said.

"Why?" Taker asked.

"She was mumbling, asking for Amber." Kane said.

"And that made you cry?" Taker asked.

"No. What made me cry was telling her Amber wasn't here and listening to her scream at me that I was a liar." Kane said.

"It must have been the fever. Has it broken yet?" Taker asked.

"No." Kane said.

"An?" Lea asked.

"She's sleeping, Lea." Taker said.

"AN!" Lea said louder.

Angel woke with a start. She looked around. When she saw Lea and Taker, she smiled and reached her arms out for Lea. Taker handed her over. Lea stared at Angel worriedly.

"Baby Lea..." Angel said.

"He give me I keem, An." Lea said.

"Who gave you ice cream, Lea? Owen did?" Angel asked.

"Yep. I got I keem." Lea said with a smile.

"She was covered in it from head to foot." Taker said.

Angel laughed at that. She seemed happy even though she was really sick. Then she sighed. She wanted this fever to break. It was causing her to be slightly delirious. She looked at her Daddy. He looked like he was lost in thought.

"Daddy...what are you thinking about?" Angel whispered.

"Bret and the others told me some stuff about you." Taker said.

"Like what?" Angel asked.

"Like how you used to sing." Taker said.

"Oh. Well, I don't do that anymore." Angel whispered.

"I know. Bret told me." Taker said.

"You can sing, little Angel?" Kane asked.

"Yes. I always took vocal music in school. I got better marks then Jen. When Amber was sick, I'd sing to make her forget about how bad she was feeling. She always smiled." Angel whispered.

"So what made you stop singing?" Kane asked.

"Amber died." Angel said.

"Oh. But Little Angel...she'd want you to keep singing." Kane said.

"No, Kane, you don't understand. Amber died while Angel was singing to her." Taker said.

"Oh..." Kane said.

"So, I don't sing anymore. It's too painful for me." Angel whispered with tears in her eyes.

"It's OK, baby girl. Don't be upset." Taker said.

Angel sat up. Taker hugged her. She started to cry. Not because she was upset or angry, but because she missed Amber a lot. She'd never been able to cry for Amber before. Every time she had tried to, she'd get beaten for it. Taker just hugged her.

"Angel, it's OK. It's OK. Amber loved you very much, sweetheart. You know that. She loved you." Taker said.

"I don't think she's ever been able to cry for Amber before, big brother." Kane said.

"I haven't...J-Jason...used to beat me every time I did...so I learned not to." Angel whispered.

"Which is wrong." Kristy said from the door way.

"RIS!" Lea shouted.

She reached out her arms and Kristy picked her up. She sat down on the bed. Taker continued to hug Angel. He looked angry about the fact that Angel hadn't been allowed to grieve the loss of her adopted mother. He was hoping Kristy was joking.

"Kristy, tell me you're joking. He would beat her when she'd cry and say she missed Amber?" Taker asked.

"Yeah. And I'm not joking. Amber was the only person in the world he loved. When she died, he got meaner. Especially to Angel. He blamed both her and Lea for losing her, but since he couldn't take his aggression out on Lea, Angel was the one who suffered. And the mere mention of Amber sent him into a rage." Kristy said.

"That bastard had better be glad that he's in jail." Kane said.

"Angel, listen to me. Amber loves you. I know she does. And I know she's proud of you. And so is your Mother." Taker said.

"Why...why would they be proud of me? I...haven't...I'm not..." Angel sobbed.

"Don't think they don't love you! Because they do!" Kristy asked.

"Angel, look over your father's shoulder and tell me what you see." Kane said.

Angel raised her head and looked. She gasped. Beth and Amber were both standing there. They were smiling at Angel and both of them had nothing but pride and love in their eyes. Angel's face broke into a smile.

"Well?" Kane asked.

"They're behind you, Daddy. And they're smiling." Angel whispered.

"And? What else?" Kane asked.

"There's...nothing but love and pride in their eyes...Daddy..." Angel whispered.

"See? They love you, Ang. Everyone does. You're the type of person who comes along and touches everyone's hearts. And I know it sounds totally corny to say it that way, but it's true." Kristy said.

"That's true." Kane said.

"No it's not." Angel whispered.

"If you don't believe us, then just look at Kane." Kristy said.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"Well, he was mean and now he's not." Kiera said.

"OK. D-Daddy...I miss Amber. I want her to come back. It's not fair. And I want Mom back too." Angel whispered.

"I know, baby girl. I know you do. If I could bring them back I would, but I can't." Taker said.

"That's what sucks." Kristy said.

_"Angel...just because we're gone physically, doesn't mean we aren't around." Beth said._

She walked over and knelt down. She wiped Angel's tears away. Angel looked up with a smile. Amber was standing just behind her, but she wasn't looking at Angel. She was watching Lea. The little girl was staring wide eyed at Bethany.

"Petty." Lea said.

"Petty?" Kristy asked.

"She means pretty." Angel said.

_"Thank you, Little Lea. You're very pretty yourself." Beth said. _

_ "She looks just like Angel did when she was a baby." Amber said._

_ "Yes, she does." Beth said._

"I...miss you both..." Angel whispered.

_"We miss you too, baby." Amber said._

_ "We're both so proud of you, Angel Baby." Beth said._

_ "And we love you very much." Amber said._

Angel nodded. Taker got her to lay down. Lea curled up next to her sister. Kane and Kristy went to go to sleep in the next room. Taker laid down next to Angel. She was ill and upset and he didn't want to leave her alone. Beth smiled at the scene. Lea drifted off before anyone else. Amber knelt down and kissed her.

_"Little Lea, someday, when Angel and Undertaker tell you the truth, please don't hate me and please don't blame yourself. I love you and Angel a lot." she whispered._

The she disappeared. Bethany knelt down next to Angel's head. She stroked Angel hair. She watched her father fall asleep with a smile on his face. Angel looked up at her Mother. Beth started to sing. Within a few minutes, Angel was sound asleep. Beth kissed Taker and then disappeared for the moment.


	16. Preparing For Hell

******Daughter of the Deadman**

**Chapter 16: Preparing For Hell**

It was two days before the Rumble and everyone had finished up the show for the night. Taker and Angel had gone off somewhere, just like they had after every show for the last three weeks, and Kristy was looking for them. She was carrying Lea around with her. She walked past the main entrance out to the arena and stopped. She heard sounds coming from it. When she stepped out, she gasped. The cell was down to the floor and Taker and Angel were inside. Angel was doing her best to fend Taker off, but it wasn't working well. He wasn't making it easy.

"WHAT IS THIS?! STOP IT, UNCLE TAKER, YOU'RE HURTING HER!" Kristy shouted.

"Krissy..." Taker started.

"DA TOP!" Lea yelled.

"It's not what you two think. Daddy's training me." Angel said, using the ropes to pull herself to her feet.

"Looks more like he's tormenting you. I knew this was a bad idea." Kristy said.

"He's not tormenting me! The reason he's making it so hard is because of Jen. Do you honestly think that Jen is going to step inside that Cell and take it easy on me?!" Angel growled.

"Jen knows nothing about a cell." Kristy said.

"Are you forgetting she has Triple H on her side? He's won six Hell in a Cell matches, Krissy! How much do you want to bet that Jen's being trained by him over on Raw?" Angel asked.

"On a scale of one to ten, I'd say a three. Hunter's been MIA for two weeks. Shawn doesn't even know where he is." Kristy said.

"Look, Krissy, Daddy knows what he doing. It's not like he's picking me up and throwing me into the damn Cell." Angel said.

"But he's still hurting you! You didn't even wait for your burns to heal before you started doing this." Kristy said.

"Uncle healed them." Angel said.

"So Kane knew about this too?!" Kristy said.

"Yes, Kristy." Taker said.

"And I didn't tell you because I knew you'd freak on me! You've been dead set against this from the word go." Angel said.

"Because I think it's stupid that you're going into a match with Jen inside the cell. This isn't TNA." Kristy said.

"I'm doing it because I don't want anyone else to put their noses where they don't belong! I could have used your support, Krissy, but its obvious I'm not going to get it." Angel said calmly.

"You're going to get it. Just because I'm not in favour of it, doesn't mean I'm not going to support you." Kristy said.

"Whatever." Angel said.

"Angel, don't be that way." Taker said.

"Look, can we just get back to training, Daddy?" Angel whispered.

"No. Not until you apologize to Kristy." Taker said.

"Apologize? What for?!" Angel asked.

"Don't worry about it, Uncle Taker. I was just bringing Lea here anyway. She wanted Angel. But I'll take her to Bret. Then I'm going to catch up with Kelly and Beth. I'll see you later." Kristy said.

She left the arena. Taker sighed. Angel was standing there, looking upset, but she wasn't crying. She sat down on the ring apron. Taker walked over and sat down with her. Angel sighed.

"The way she's acting toward you hurts, doesn't it, baby girl?" Taker asked.

"I didn't mean to be so upset with her. It's just...I...I...don't know what it is." Angel confessed.

"It's because of me." a voice said.

They looked up and saw Davey walking into the arena. Angel was surprised to see him still there. Usually he was one of the first people to leave after the show ended.

"Hi, Davey." Angel said.

"What do you mean it's because of you? What did you do?" Taker asked.

"Well, I haven't done anything. Vince is wanting to split up the Hart Foundation. And he wants me to go single matches only. And Kiera isn't happy about it because it means Bret and Owen will have to leave." Davey said.

"It's not my fault that Vince is being a complete and total ass hole!" Angel snapped.

"Angel, this isn't about you. It's not just that. Helen's not doing well and Stu is sick. And not to mention her mother." Davey said.

"I didn't say it was about me! I just said it's not my fault and she shouldn't be taking it out on me! Maybe she should go home and be with Stu and Helen instead of here worrying about my well being." Angel said as calmly as she could.

"Angel Marie Calaway." Taker said.

"No, don't get on Angel, Taker. If she wants Kristy to go home, I'll send her home. And she'll probably just stay there." Davey said as he got up and left.

"Angel Marie Calaway. You are not training for this match anymore. In fact I'm not allowing it." Taker said.

"Fine. I'll train on my own." Angel snapped.

"No, Angel." Taker said.

"I have to be ready for this match and if you won't train me, I'll train myself." Angel said.

"Angel, what's going on with you? You're changing...and I don't mean in a good way. Tell me what's going on in your head, baby girl." Taker said.

"I don't really know, Daddy. I think my powers are making me a little crazy." Angel whispered.

"This is why you were scared...partly because you don't want to hurt anyone and partly because you don't want the powers to control you." Taker said.

Angel nodded. Taker sighed. Angel wasn't the problem he knew now. He rolled his eyes back and everything went dark.

_Angel looked around gasped. They were back in that strange room she had dreamed about and not in the ring anymore. It was in fact a throne room and there, perched on the throne was Angel's Dead Girl side. When she saw that the Deadman was there, she stood up. She went wide eyed._

_ "D-Deadman..." she said._

_ "What have you done?" Taker asked._

_ "I've...given Angel her powers...so that she can be strong..." the girl answered._

_ "They're making me crazy! I'm not me anymore! I'm lashing out at everyone and pushing Kristy away!" Angel said._

_ "You aren't supposed to do that!" Taker said._

_ "I don't mind being stronger, but I don't like the fact that they're making me lash out at everyone." Angel said._

_ "It comes with having your powers unlocked. It's always a possibility." she said._

_ "Well, you had better fix it before my daughter's life goes straight to hell!" Taker snapped._

_ "Y-Y-Yes...Deadman..." the girl stuttered._

_She walked over to Angel and took both of her hands. Angel closed her eyes. Cold wind went through the room, making Angel shiver. When it stopped, Angel opened her eyes again. She felt strong, but not angry for seemingly no reason._

_ "What did you do?" Angel asked._

_ "I took away the stronger part of your powers." she answered._

_ "In essence, baby girl, you control your powers now, not the other way around. But if you need the stronger part, it's in reserve." Taker said._

_Angel nodded. Taker was still glaring at her Dead Girl side. To Angel's shock, her Dead Girl side knelt in front of her father, hanging her head. Angel didn't understand._

_ "This had better not happen again. Do not make me bind you again." Taker warned her._

_ "Yes, Deadman."_

Taker and Angel both snapped out of it. They found Kristy and Lea standing there again. She looked worried. Lea was crying. Taker took Lea.

"Angel, is there something you want to say to Krissy?" Taker asked.

"Krissy...I..." Angel started.

"I'm going home." Kiera interrupted.

"WHAT?!" Angel yelled.

"You don't want me here. Dad's sending me home." Kristy said.

"No! That's not what I meant, Krissy! I meant that if Helen's not doing well and Stu's sick too, you should go back and spend some time with them! I didn't mean I didn't want you here! It was...my powers. They had control of me. I wasn't myself...I'm sorry." Angel whispered.

"It's alright. But Dad is sending me home anyway. He doesn't want me around if and when Vince splits up the Hart Foundation." Kristy said.

"Oh...when do you leave?" Angel asked.

"Monday." Kristy said.

"He's letting you stay for the Rumble?" Taker asked.

"Of course he is. He says I have to be there for my best friend." Kristy said.

"So does that mean you're OK with this whole Hell in a Cell thing?" Angel asked.

"Like I said before, just because I don't like the idea, doesn't mean I'm not going to support you." Kristy said.

"Thanks." Angel said.

"What do you say we get back to training, baby girl?" Taker said.

"But...you said I couldn't train for this anymore and that you weren't going to train me..." Angel said.

"Well, now that we have your anger under control, we can go back to training." Taker said.

"OK." Angel said.

"No Da! Top!" Lea said.

"Awe, Lea. Daddy's not really hurting me, sweetheart. I promise." Angel said.

"Da no hut An?" Lea asked.

"No, Little Lea, I'm not." Taker said.

"Tay." Lea said.

Angel gave Lea a hug and then she and Taker stood up. They picked up right where they left off. Kristy sighed. She still thought Taker was being too hard on Angel. Eventually, Angel hit Taker with a clothesline and sent him out of the ring. Then she climbed out of the ring. Taker stood up.

"Alright, baby girl, Irish Whip me into the Cell." Taker said.

"But...Daddy..." Angel said.

"Come on, Ang." Kristy said.

"But..." Angel whispered.

"What's stopping you?" Taker asked.

"It'll hurt you." Angel whispered.

"He'll bounce back." Kiera said.

Angel nodded hesitantly. She grabbed hold of her Dad's arm and Irish Whipped him. He hit the Cell. Angel winced. Her father was lying on the floor. She walked over and looked down. He seemed shocked.

"Daddy...are...you...OK? Did I hurt you?" Angel asked.

"Nope. I'm OK. But I can guarantee that Jen won't be. I wasn't expecting you to have that much strength behind that Irish Whip, baby girl." Taker said.

"It was strong?" Angel asked.

"Ang, you made the cage rattle!" Kristy said.

"I think that's because Daddy's heavier then me. Not because I'm strong." Angel said.

"Are you kidding? He's never thrown someone into that cage so hard that it rattled. And he's never rattled it by being thrown into it either." Kristy said.

"I guess..." Angel said.

"Alright, baby girl. Now I'm going to throw you into the Cell." Taker said.

"NO! Uncle Taker, don't!" Kristy said.

"D-Daddy...how am I going to avoid getting hurt?" Angel asked.

"Just brace yourself as best you can before you hit the Cell, alright?" Taker said.

"Uncle Taker, this is not a good idea. She could get hurt." Kristy said.

"An no!" Lea said.

"Daddy..." Angel said.

"Baby girl, you'll be OK. Just trust me." Taker said.

Angel looked at him. There was the word "trust" again. She wasn't sure if she could. After a minute, she nodded. Taker grabbed her arm and whipped her into the Cell. Just before she made contact with the cage, she put her hands up and braced herself. She hit the cage and slid to the floor. Kristy and Lea screamed at the same time.

"I'm OK. I'm alright." Angel said.

"That looked like it hurt, Ang." Kristy said.

"It didn't. I'm OK." Angel said.

"An..." Lea said worriedly.

"I'm OK, Baby Lea." Angel said.

"But...how...?" Kristy asked.

"Simple. If you brace yourself before you hit the cage it doesn't hurt as much." Taker said.

He walked over and pulled Angel to her feet. She looked exhausted. She had had a gruelling match at the show that night and had followed it up with this. Taker scooped her up. Angel smiled.

"You did great, baby girl." Taker said.

"You think I'm ready for Sunday, Daddy?" Angel asked.

"You're more then ready." Taker said.

"But...the door will be locked! And there will be weapons that Jen can get to!" Kristy said.

"Don't worry, Krissy. She'll have back up." Taker said.

"No. I don't want any of you at ringside. Not in a match like this! Anything could happen." Angel said.

"We won't be ringside. We'll be in the back." Kristy said.

"OK." Angel said.

"Angel, you've got to promise me something, baby girl." Taker said.

"What's that?" Angel asked.

"Don't be like me and manage to get on top of the cell. Please?" Taker said.

"Make that a triple promise, Ang." Kristy said.

"OK. I triple promise I won't do that." Angel whispered.

Taker smiled at her. They headed back to the back. Kane was waiting for them when they got there. Angel was drifting off to sleep. Kane looked worried. Taker was smiling.

"She's more then ready, little brother." Taker said.

"You sure?" Kane asked.

"One hundred percent sure." Taker said.

"What if it spills outside the ropes?" Kane asked.

"Then we'll help." Kristy said.

"But only if we have to. Besides, she should be alright." Taker said.

Kane nodded. It seemed like a pretty good plan. They headed back to the hotel room. The next two days were going to be long.

* * *

Two days later, it was time for the Rumble. Angel was scared now. The Hell in a Cell match was looming closer. Not to mention, Taker was going for the WWE Title against Edge and everyone else was in the Royal Rumble, including Kristy herself. Angel sighed as she walked to the locker room with Kristy in tow. They were walking along laughing and talking when they bumped into Jen. She was with Kel and Cher. Bella had disappeared after being jumped. Angel rolled her eyes.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Little Dead Girl." Kel said.

"Scared about tonight?" Cher asked.

"No. Should I be?" Angel asked.

"Well, yeah. I'm going to beat your ass." Jen said.

"You think so?" Angel said.

"Yeah." Kel said.

"Angel's been training, so I think you're the one that's going to get your ass beat!" Kristy said.

"Shut up, Hart. We hear you're leaving." Jen said.

"On personal matters, yes, but I am leaving." Kiera said.

"What's poor little Angel going to do without her great defender around?" Kel asked.

"Angel...will be just fine." Kristy said.

"You don't sound so sure." Jen said with a smirk.

"I know she will. Besides, she'll be in good hands." Kiera said.

"Sure. Like your family and the Brothers of Destruction are good hands. The Harts are idiots and the Brothers of Destruction are freaks." Kel said.

Angel reached out and grabbed Kel by the throat. She lifted her up in the air. Kristy was laughing at the look of fear on the girls' faces. Jen started to beg Angel to put Kel down.

"Those "idiots" and "freaks" you're talking about are the only family I've ever known!" Angel growled at Kel.

"So unless you want to end up on your back, on the floor, Kel. I suggest you, your sister and the queen bitch take off." Kristy said.

"Angel, please, put her down!" Jen pleaded.

"Well, well, calling me by my name rather then some other insulting term...if I had have known that putting my hands on Kel did the trick, I might have done it sooner." Angel said.

"Let her go, Ang. They're not worth it." Kristy said.

Angel sighed and let Kel go. She dropped to the floor right from the height Angel was holding her at, landing on her backside. Angel chuckled softly. She glared at Kel and Jen. She wasn't even looking at Cher.

"Not so fun when you're the ones being bullied now is it?" Angel asked.

"Come on, Ang. Let's go." Kristy said.

"Fine. Jen, I'll see you later. Inside the Cell. Good luck. You're going to need it." Angel said.

They walked away. Kristy was staring at Angel like she didn't recognize her. Angel knew why too. She normally never showed signs of even having a temper. Kristy hadn't known she could get angry like that.

"Krissy...I..." Angel started.

"I've never seen you that way." Kristy said.

"I'm sorry, Krissy." Angel said.

"It's OK, Ang...I just hope I never have to see that side of you again. It's like seeing Uncle Taker." Kristy said.

Before Angel could say anything, they arrived at the locker room. They walked in and sat down. Lea crawled over and pulled herself up using Angel's legs. She smiled. Angel lifted her up onto her lap.

"Everything OK you two?" Taker asked.

"I found out Angel has your temper, Uncle Taker." Kristy said.

"Oh, god. What happened?" Davey asked.

"She got hold of Kel and had her up in the air." Kristy said.

"Angel Marie Calaway, what have I told you about attacking people?!" Taker asked.

"She called you and Uncle freaks and Kristy and the others idiots! What was I supposed to do?! I didn't choke slam her or anything! I put her down when Jen asked me to! " Angel said.

"Besides, they started it." Kristy said.

"Yeah. Trying to get into my head. Jen said she was going to beat my ass tonight. I think she still thinks I jumped Bella that night." Angel said.

"Which you didn't." Kristy said.

"No. But the rest of the Divas did. As a message to Jen. It was their way of telling her that she doesn't rule the Diva's Division like she thinks she does." Bret said.

"Forget the Diva's Division, she thinks she rules the whole WWE." Angel said, bitterly.

"Got that straight." Kristy said.

"It's all Hunter and Shawn...and Punk. They've made them think that they're better then everyone else." Bret said.

"It makes me sick the way they walk around here, saying that they have WWE Legends for Dads. Only Angel can say that." Kristy said.

"Krissy..." Taker said, a red tinge creeping into his cheeks.

"What? It's true." Kristy said.

"Yeah, well, I prefer to not use Daddy's legendary status to get to the top. I'd rather earn it. I've always worked...and struggled to get what I want...and need." Angel said quietly.

"We know Ang." Kristy said.

"We know, sweetheart." Bret said.

Angel looked up at her father. She could see the guilt in his eyes again. It was always there when they started to talk about Angel's past. She got up and hugged her Daddy. Then she got an idea. She was going to do the only thing she knew to do that made people feel better. She turned to Kristy.

"Hey, Krissy...can you go get my boombox from the washroom?" Angel asked.

"Why, Ang?" Kristy asked.

"I'm going to make Daddy feel better the only way I know how. Singing." Angel said.

"You're going to sing?!" Bret asked.

"I-I'm going to try. I don't know if my voice is still as good as it used to be, but I'll...give it a shot." Angel whispered.

"Why don't the two of you sing that song you always sang?" Davey asked.

"Nah. I'm not as good a singer as Ang is. I think I'll let her handle this." Kristy said.

"Come on, Krissy. Please?" Angel begged.

"Nah. You try it on your own. Then maybe the two of us can sing." Kristy said.

Angel nodded somewhat reluctantly. Kristy went and got the stereo and plugged it in. Angel gulped. She wasn't sure if she could even do this. She shut her eyes as the music started. It was Three Days Grace's Life Starts Now, the title track from their last album.

_You say you feel so down,  
Every time I turn around  
You say you should've  
Been gone by now,  
You think that everything's wrong,  
Ask me how to carry on,  
We'll make it through  
Another day  
Just hold on_

Cause life starts now,  
You've done all the things  
That could kill you somehow  
And you're so far down  
But you will survive this  
Somehow because  
Life starts now

I hate to see you fall down,  
I'll pick you up off the ground,  
I've watched the weight of  
Your world come down

_And now it's your chance  
To move on, change the way you've lived for so long,  
__Find the strength you've had inside all along_

Cause life starts now,  
You've done all the things  
That could kill you somehow  
And you're so far down  
But you will survive this  
Somehow because  
Life starts now

All this pain  
Take this life and make it yours,  
All this hate  
Take your heart and let it love again,  
You will survive this somehow

Life starts now,  
You've done all the things  
That could kill you somehow  
And you're so far down

Life starts now,  
You've done all the things  
That could kill you somehow  
And you're so far down  
Life starts now

The song finished and Angel opened her eyes. Taker and Kane looked shocked. Kristy was smiling. Lea was staring at her sister with wide eyes. Everyone else was clapping. Angel sighed. She was worried that her voice had gotten bad from not singing for so long.

"Ang, your voice sounds as good as it ever did." Kristy said.

"I...guess...it was alright." Angel whispered, tears rolling down her face.

"It sounds great, Angel." Bret said.

"It was great, baby girl. Why are you crying?" Taker asked.

"Because it's been a long time since I sang." Angel said.

"Is it reminding you of Amber, Little Angel?" Kane asked.

"Yeah..." Angel whispered.

Taker walked over to her and hugged her. Angel just cried. Singing had brought back all these painful memories of Amber being sick and dying. Taker knelt down and wiped her tears away. Angel sighed.

"Sorry...I shouldn't have sang. It hurts too much." Angel whispered.

"It's OK, Ang." Kristy said.

"No it's not. I'm not singing anymore! You can forget it! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go fix my eyeliner." Angel said.

She walked to the bathroom and slammed the door. Kristy was worried. She walked over to the door and knocked on it. Angel told her to leave her alone and she would be out in a little while. Taker sighed.

"I don't think she should have done that." he said.

"I agree." Kristy said.

"What made her do it?" Kane asked.

"She could see the guilt in my eyes when we started talking about her past. She wanted to make me feel better. It worked, but...it hurt her in the process." Taker said.

"Yeah." Kristy said.

"Are you saying she hates remembering Amber?" Kane asked.

"No. She just hates remembering Amber suffering like she did before she died. That's what she thinks of when she sings. She thinks of the day Amber died." Kristy said quietly.

"Wow. Just when I thought the connection between the two of you couldn't go to an emotional level." Bret said.

"Uncle Bret..." Kristy said.

"What?" Bret said.

"I wish you wouldn't say stuff like that." Kristy said.

Bret sighed, but didn't say anything else. Taker opened the door to the washroom and peaked in. Angel was sitting there, arms wrapped around her knees. Her forehead was resting on them too. Taker guessed that she was crying still. He shut the door and walked over to her. He knelt down.

"W-who's there?" Angel asked.

"It's me, baby girl." Taker said.

"D-Daddy...I..." Angel whispered.

"It's alright, baby girl. But do you want to come out?" Taker asked.

"No. I just want to stay in here and cry." Angel whispered.

"Then I'll stay here too." Taker said.

"But...why?" Angel asked.

Taker hugged her in response. Angel nodded. She understood. She just sat there crying and Taker wasn't saying anything. Suddenly, Angel looked up at him.

"Daddy...why can't I think about good stuff that Amber and I did together? All I can think about is her suffering...and dying...at least when I sing anyway." Angel whispered.

"Because, sweetheart, sometimes it takes us awhile to grieve for the ones we love. Besides, you were singing to her when she passed." Taker said.

"I know. It was like...I was singing to her...and her eyes closed. I thought she had fallen asleep...but...then...she..." Angel whispered dissolving into more tears.

"I'm so sorry, baby girl." Taker said.

"I...should have known...something was going to happen. When I got there...she was fading...then she told me...everything. Then she asked me to sing for her...I...shouldn't have!" Angel whispered.

"Baby girl, listen to me. It wasn't your fault. You didn't kill Amber." Taker said.

"Then...why...did she want to hear me sing...?" Angel whispered.

"Because she loved that about you. She wanted to hear you one last time." Taker said.

"Daddy...I made her happy didn't I? Before she died?" Angel asked.

"You did, baby girl. I'm sure she was very happy." Taker said.

"She...told me she loved me...and that she was proud of me. And that you'd love me and be proud of me when I found you." Angel whispered.

"She did love you and she was proud of you. And she was right. I do love you. I love you very much. And I couldn't be more proud of you. And I know that tonight, you're going to make me proud all over again." Taker said.

"Do you really think I can win?" Angel asked.

"No, I don't think you can win, baby girl. I know you can." Taker said.

"Thanks, Daddy." Angel said.

Taker nodded. Angel hugged him and stood up. She fixed up her make-up. The two of them left the washroom. Angel was smiling now. Lea crawled over to Angel and reached out her arms. Angel picked her up. She tickled her. Lea laughed. Angel sat down with her. Lea started talking babble to her. Angel caught a few distinguishable words and it gave her an idea of what Lea was trying to talk to her about. She seemed to be talking about Jen and how mean she was.

"An age fight her?" Lea asked.

"What did she just ask you?" Kane asked.

"She asked if I was going to fight Jen in a cage." Angel said.

"Yes, LeLe." Kristy said.

"Why?" Lea asked.

"Because...because...uh..." Kristy said.

"Because...well, you know how the other mean girls keep coming out and jumping Angel?" Taker asked.

"Yeah..." Lea said.

"Well, if Angel and Jen are in the cage, then they can't do that this time. Jen will have to fight fair." Taker said.

"Oh." Lea said.

"Do you understand now, Little LeLe?" Kristy asked.

"Yep! But...An get hurt?" Lea asked.

"Angel will be OK." Kristy said.

"Daddy help?" Lea asked.

"No, Little Lea. I'm not going to help Angel this time." Taker said.

"She be alone?!" Lea shrieked.

"No. She'll have back up. We just won't help her unless we need to." Kristy said.

"An no do fight in cage by self! Daddy go!" Lea said.

"I can't, Lea. I have to stay with you back here." Taker said.

"No! Daddy go An. Krissy tay me." Lea said.

"Lea...baby...the cage is going to have a lock on it, so even if Daddy were to come with me, he'd be outside the cage and I'd still be in it on my own." Angel said.

"Daddy still go!" Lea said.

"OK, Lea. OK. If it will make you feel better, I'll go with Angel." Taker said.

"Daddy..." Angel said.

"I know you don't want me out there, baby girl, but humour your sister, would you? You know how much she loves you." Taker said.

"Besides, if he doesn't you'll have a crying sister and it will take her hours to relax." Kristy said.

"OK, Baby Lea. Daddy will go with me tonight. But I want you to promise me something OK?" Angel asked.

"An?" Lea asked.

"Promise me you'll try and be a brave girl while you're watching me." Angel said.

"OK, An. I ty be bave." Lea said.

"That's all I ask, Baby Lea." Angel asked.

"What about the rest of us?" Bret asked.

"Stay away from the ring, no matter what you see. Especially you, Krissy." Angel said.

"Ang, you know how hard that will be for me." Kristy said.

"Just try." Angel said.

"Alright." Kristy said.

"Angel, are you sure you're going to be OK?" Bret asked.

"She's been working her butt off to train for this, Hitman. And she learned from the best." Kane said.

"Relax, big brother. Taker will be there." Owen said.

"But there won't be anything he can do! She'll be in the cage and he'll be outside of it." Bret said.

"Uncle Bret, relax before you have a stroke." Kristy said.

"I just don't know if this is safe." Bret said.

"It's not. But I've got to do it this way. Otherwise I'm going to get jumped." Angel said.

"She's right, Uncle Bret." Kristy said.

"Besides, it's too late to walk away from it now. It's happening in about an hour." Angel said.

"Would you feel better if I went out there too in case Kel and Cher try to pull something?" Kane asked.

"YES!" Kristy and Bret said.

"Great. She's going to think I'm a damn coward!" Angel said.

"You're not a coward, Angel. We just don't want you to get jumped." Bret said.

"That's what the cage is there for!" Angel said.

"Angel, I bet you anything that Kel and Cher will go to the ring with her." Owen said.

"I could bet twenty bucks that they do." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. They probably had a point. Although, Angel was worried about the condition her father would be in since his match came before hers. Everyone else was praying that Angel wouldn't emerge from the cell broken into a million pieces.


	17. Angel's Dose of Hell

******Daughter of the Deadman**

Thanks to Vader23A for the help.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Angel's Dose of Hell**

Everyone was sitting in the locker room. The Royal Rumble pay per view was going by slowly, at least in Angel's opinion. The match that was happening now was Kane vs Drew McIntyre for the Intercontinental Title. Angel hated him and his attitude. She couldn't believe that Vince had hand picked him as the chosen one. Drew felt that everything would be handed to him because of it. Angel knew better. She knew that if you wanted a championship opportunity in the WWE, you had to work for it and earn it, not have it handed to you.

The lights went out and creepy music played. Then Kane's Burned theme played and he came out. He walked to the ring and locked eyes with Drew as he stepped over the top rope. Then he raised his arms and threw them back down again, conjuring flames from the ring posts. Drew handed his precious IC Title to the ref. The referee raised it into the air. Then he signalled for the bell.

As soon as the Bell rang, Kane pounced on Drew and hit him with a barrage of punches. Then he Irish whipped Drew into the turnbuckles and he slid to the bottom. Kane walked over and jammed his knee against Drew's jaw until the referee got to a count of four. Drew did his best to counter. Then he made the mistake of trying to run off the ropes for a clothes line. Kane caught him in a side slam. Then he raised his hand in the air, signalling for the choke slam. When Drew got up, Kane choke slammed him down to hell. Then he went for the cover and got the three count. He was the new IC champion! Angel cheered.

The next few matches passed quickly. Mickie James won the WWE Women's Title from Michelle McCool, despite interference from Layla. Miz retained his US title against Christian, making Kiera and Angel roll their eyes. They knew that they would never hear the end of this one. Then it was time for Taker's WWE Title match against Edge. Angel sighed. She couldn't help but remember all the grief that Edge had given her father back in 2008. Taker and Edge had faced off at Wrestlemania Twenty Four, Backlash, Judgement Day, and One Night Stand all for the World Heavyweight Title.

Taker had earned a Championship Match at Elimination Chamber that year and beat Edge at Wrestlemania and Backlash. After that, then SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero stripped Taker of the title and banned his Hell's Gate move because Taker had drawn blood with it on more then one opponent. Taker had won the match at Judgement Day, but since it was via count out, Vickie wouldn't award him the title. Then at One Night Stand, he had lost a TLC match and been banned from the WWE until the summer of that year. Angel thought back to how she had felt when he had been banned. She had been so upset she had barricaded herself in her bedroom and wouldn't talk to anyone. At the time, she had no way to explain why she had felt so upset by it, but now she was sure that it was because he was her father and subconsciously, she had known it.

Taker stood up and put on his trench coat and hat. He hugged Lea and Angel and left for his match. Angel sat down and watched. It was an intense match and often times, very brutal. However, after about half an hour, outside interference ended the match and Edge retained his title. Angel sighed. She stood up and put on her hooded overcoat. Then she picked up Lea.

"An..." Lea said.

"Remember to be brave sweetheart. Daddy and Uncle will be outside the cage, making sure no one manages to get in and get me." Angel said.

Lea nodded. Angel walked out with Kane. Kristy watched the monitor wearily. She still couldn't believe that Angel was going to do this. She walked to the curtain and found Taker waiting for her. She gave him a hug and congratulated him on a great match. Then she reached under her shirt and fished out her Mom's wedding ring. She kissed it. She took it off and handed it to Taker. He smiled.

Out in the arena, the cell was lowering and Jerry "The King" Lawler was explaining the history of Hell in a Cell to the fans. Booker T and Michael Cole were with him at the broad cast booth. Jen came out to a course of boos from the fans.

"How can these idiots boo Jennifer? She's the daughter of Shawn Michaels, who's a future Hall of Famer!" Cole said.

"Cole are you forgetting that Angel is the daughter of the Undertaker, who is also a future Hall of Famer?" King asked.

"So the fans believe. How do we know she's not a fake?" Cole asked.

"Just shut up, Cole, before the Deadman comes out here and Tombstones you." King said.

Just then, the lights in the arena went out and a bell tolled. Taker's theme song began to play and blue lights bathed the arena. Fog rolled in and Taker and Kane came out. The fans screamed. It got louder as Angel stepped out and the three of them walked down the ramp. Angel walked in between the two.

"And the Brothers of Destruction are with Angel. They seem to be guarding her." Booker T said.

"That's all the proof most people need." King said, glaring at Cole as he spoke.

"I don't see the Hart Princess out here." Cole said.

"She's probably back in the back watching." Booker said.

Angel removed her hood as Booker spoke. Then she stepped into the Cell and slammed the door behind her. The officials locked it and Kane and Taker stood on either side of it. Angel stepped into the ring and stared Jen down. To her credit, Jen didn't back down. The referee called for the bell and Angel entered a boxing like stance. Angel went for a right hand, but Jen ducked and did a knife edge chop. Angel barely felt it. Then she blocked another one.

Angel threw Jen from the ring and then stepped outside. The two of them exchanged right hands. Then she Irish Whipped Angel into the Cell. Angel rebounded quickly, clothes lining Jen. Then Angel went looking under the ring. She pulled out a steel chair. Jen ran at her and Angel swung the chair with all the strength she could muster. Jen fell to her knees, staring up at Angel in shock. Angel just smirked and grabbed Jen. She ground her former friends' face into the wall. She took a little satisfaction in hearing Jen scream in agony.

It wasn't long before Jen countered. She elbowed Angel in the face and then picked her up. She repeatedly ran Angel into the Cell. She was screaming. Then Jen propped her up against the Cell and smacked her with the steel chair. Angel slid to the floor, a bloody mess. Jen picked Angel up and ran her spine into the ring post. The fight went on for about twenty more minutes and finally, Jen threw Angel into the steel steps and rolled her into the ring. Then Jen went looking under the ring. She pulled out a sledgehammer. Then she climbed into the ring, readying the weapon with the clear intention of smashing Angel in the head.

Angel, however, saw it coming and blocked the blow. She wrestled the sledgehammer from Jen and drove it into Jen's gut. Jen rolled around the ring, clearly in pain. Angel threw the sledgehammer aside and raised her arm, preparing for a choke slam. When Jen finally stood up, Angel wrapped her hand around Jen's throat and choke slammed her. Then she did the Rest In Peace sign, signalling for the end of the match. When Jen stood up, Angel scooped her up and hit the Tombstone Pile Driver. Then she folded Jen's arms over her chest, rolled her eyes back and stuck out her tongue as the referee counted to three. The crowd screamed as Angel fell forward onto the mat. She was exhausted from the gruelling match and the blood loss.

Kane and Taker gasped. They didn't even wait for the officials to open the door. Kane kicked it, breaking the lock. Just as he did, Kristy came running down the ramp. All three of them slid into the ring. They knelt down next to her.

"Angel, baby girl. Say something to me." Taker said.

"Daddy..." Angel whispered.

"Little Angel, do you know where you are and what happened?" Kane asked.

"I'm...lying on the mat...people...are cheering...I think I won..." Angel whispered.

"You did Ang. You beat her to a bloody mess." Kristy said.

"But...I'm a bloody mess too. Is...Lea alright? I...didn't scare her...did I?" Angel asked.

"No. She's just worried that you're hurt. That's all." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. Taker and Kane helped her from the ring and supported her on both sides as she walked up the ramp. Kiera followed behind. When Angel got to the top of the ramp, she raised her fist in the air like her Dad did. Kane and Taker smiled. When they got back to the back, Taker scooped her up and took her to the trainers' room so she could get stitched up. Taker laid her down. Angel sighed.

"I hope I never have to do that again, Daddy. Cell matches are painful." Angel whispered.

"I hope you don't have to do that again either, baby girl. But I know Jen. She's just like Shawn. Stubborn. She won't accept this defeat." Taker said.

"She had better because I am not letting my best friend go through another brutal match." Kristy said.

"I agree with Krissy." Kane said.

"If I can survive this, anything else she throws at me will be a cakewalk." Angel whispered.

Before anyone could speak, the trainer came in and stitched Angel up as quickly as he could. Once he was done, Taker picked her up again and they walked out. Just as they did, Shawn headed in, carrying Jen. She was unconscious and bloody. Shawn glared at Taker and then glared at Angel.

"This had better be over, Shawn. Angel is not going through another match like that one." Kane said.

"Says who?" Shawn asked.

"Says us. Shawn, you know how these matches are. Please don't let Jen go after Angel in the Cell again." Kristy said.

"Jennifer will do what she wants. I'm not going to stop her. Anything that she gets, she'll deserve." Shawn said, nodding at Angel.

"Shawn, I thought you were a good person. I was wrong." Kristy said.

"Krissy, don't waste your time. Shawn, I am only going to say this once. The war between Jen and Angel is over. If Jen comes after Angel, I am going to come after you!" Taker said.

"Is that a threat?" Shawn asked.

"It's a promise." Taker said.

They walked away. When they got back to the locker room, David and Davey jumped up. Taker set Angel down on the couch. Lea crawled over and pulled herself up using the couch. She looked at her sister's forehead. Her eyes went wide.

"An boo boo." she said worriedly.

"Yes, Little Lea, Angel has a boo boo." Kristy said.

"An be tay?" Lea asked.

"I'll be just fine, sweetheart." Angel said.

"Tay." Lea said.

Angel picked her up. Lea smiled and laid down with Angel. Everyone watched the Royal Rumble match. Angel was delighted when Rey Mysterio won it. He now had a choice of who to face at Wrestlemania. Once the night was over, Taker took Lea and Angel back to the hotel. Angel climbed into a hot bath when she got there. Her body was aching. When she finished, she got out and got dressed. Then she fell into bed. Taker poked his head into the room.

"Daddy...did I do it?" Angel asked.

"What do you mean, baby girl?" Taker asked.

"Did I make you proud?" Angel asked, her eyes closing.

"Of course you did." Taker said.

"Do you think Mommy's proud? And Amber?" Angel asked.

"Of course they are, baby girl. Now you need to rest. Kristy will be in here with you and so will Lea, OK? Just in case." Taker said.

Angel nodded. She drifted off. It was some time later when she was woken up by a strange sound. She sat up and looked around. She got up and flicked on the light. Kristy was sitting on the floor, holding her ears and crying. Angel ran over and knelt down.

"Krissy, what's the matter? Are you OK?" Angel asked, feeling panicked.

"My ears hurt." Kristy whispered.

"OK. Just hang on one second." Angel said.

She left the bedroom and walked to the living room. Her Dad was sound asleep on the couch. Angel tried as hard as she could to not get upset. She ran over and woke him up. Taker's eyes opened and he sat up. Angel burst into tears before she could say a thing.

"Hey, baby girl, what happened?" Taker asked.

"Krissy's ears are hurting! Something's wrong, Daddy. She needs help!" Angel said.

"OK, baby girl. Just calm down." Taker said.

He got up and followed Angel to the bedroom. Kristy was crying worse then ever. Taker walked over and knelt down. Kristy looked up at him. Angel was hugging her, trying to calm her down.

"Uncle Taker..." she said.

"Krissy, how long have your ears been hurting?" Taker asked.

"Since after the Rumble." Kristy said.

"Alright, kiddo. Pop your hearing aids out for a second." Taker said.

Kristy nodded. She pulled her hearing aids out and Angel screamed and let Kristy go. She backed right away. Taker knew why. Kristy's hearing aids were covered in blood. Taker stood up. He looked scared and worried.

"Angel, go and get Davey. Now." Taker said.

Angel nodded. She took off. Taker tried to keep Kristy calmed down, but it was hard. Kristy was scared. It was almost twenty minutes later when Angel came back with Davey in tow. David had come too. He was worried about his sister. As soon as he saw her, he hugged her. She had put her hearing aids back in and had started crying again.

"What's wrong with her?!" Angel asked.

"I think it's another ear infection." Davey said.

"This has happened before?" Angel asked.

"Once. Just after Krissy got her hearing aids in Junior High." David said.

"If she's going to the hospital, I'm going too." Angel said.

"Angel, no. You had a gruelling match tonight. You need rest." David told her.

"She's gone with me at least a dozen times before! It's my turn to repay the favour." Angel said.

"David, it's worse then before." Kristy said.

"What do you mean, Krissy?" Angel said.

"She means the pain must be worse. When she first got them and got an ear infection, her ears didn't bleed nearly as much. This must be really bad." Davey said.

"She's going to have to go to the hospital again." Taker said.

"I'm going too." Angel said.

"No. You need rest, Angel." Davey said.

"I'm fine!" Angel snapped.

"Ang, stay please." Kristy said.

"No! I'm going! Krissy's been to the hospital with me at least a dozen times!" Angel said.

"Angel, you're staying here!" Taker said.

"She can come." Kristy said.

"She needs her rest, Kristy." Taker said.

Angel sighed, but didn't say anything more. She left the room and headed out to the balcony. Taker sighed. Davey picked Kristy up and they left the room. Taker walked out to the balcony. Angel looked upset as she sat there. He knew she had wanted to go with Kristy and the fact that she couldn't had upset her.

"Baby girl?" he asked.

"Daddy...why do Davey and the rest of the Harts treat me like a baby? I'm sixteen." Angel said.

"They're just worried about you, baby girl. And right now Krissy is in a lot of pain. They don't want you to over exert yourself." Taker said.

"But, Daddy, I'm OK. Kristy's been with me in the hospital at least a dozen times. Why can't I be there for her now? It doesn't seem fair." Angel whispered.

"I know, baby girl." Taker said.

"They still treat me like the scared little kid I was when they all met me. I hate it. I'm not that way anymore." Angel whispered.

"I know that, baby girl. But it's going to take some time for them to realize that." Taker said.

"I know. I just hate being reminded of it. I was nothing but a coward. I was stupid for letting that bastard beat me up so much. I...used to wish...well, when I was little...really little...I used to wish that I was like you. Big and strong. That way he couldn't hurt me anymore." Angel said, her voice dropping to a whisper.

"Awe, baby girl. I wish you had been with me." Taker said.

"I know. But Mommy did what she thought she needed to. Daddy...there's something I never told anyone before. When I was...fourteen...I tried to kill myself. One day after school, I went to my room and wrote a note telling Amber that I was sorry that I was so much trouble and I was sick of it all. Then I went into the medicine cabinet...and grabbed every bottle of pain killers I could find. Then I went back to my room and took every single one. It was about four hours later when Amber found me. She got me to the hospital just in time. I was angry at her." Angel whispered, tears rolling down her face.

"Baby girl, don't ever do that again. I don't ever want to lose you again. OK?" Taker said.

"I know." Angel whispered.

"Angel, why did you tell me that?" Taker asked.

"Because you won't tell anyone. Besides...I...Daddy...I trust you." Angel said quietly.

"I'm glad to hear that, baby girl." Taker said.

"Kristy doesn't even know. I...just couldn't bring myself to tell her. When I was in the hospital recovering from it, Amber just told her I had gotten really sick because of stress. It was half true." Angel said.

"I understand that. Kristy would have probably freaked out." Taker said.

"Daddy...did having Kristy around make you sad?" Angel asked.

"You mean when I was looking for you?" Taker asked.

"Yeah." Angel said.

"A little bit. She was kind of like a daughter to me, but I just couldn't take her home." Taker said.

"Did she ever get the chance to meet Mommy?" Angel asked.

"No. She didn't. She knew she had an Aunt Beth and she had seen some pictures, but they never met. When Kristy got older, she seemed to notice that I seemed sad a lot, so she asked me what was going on. Then one day she asked where you were and how come she had never met either of you." Taker said.

"Oh. Did you tell her?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, I did. She said that she wished she could help me find you." Taker said.

"Did she tell you when she met me at school?" Angel asked.

"No, baby girl. She didn't." Taker said.

"Daddy...I feel more bad for you then I do for me. You lost Grandma Leanna and Grandpa Dylan when you were a child. Then you find out that Uncle is only your half brother. then you meet Mommy and fall in love with her. Then you lost her without ever knowing about me. Then you must have run in so many dead ends when looking for me. Somehow I got off kind of easy compared to all that." Angel whispered.

"I don't know, baby girl. I wouldn't exactly call living your life in fear as getting off easy." Taker said.

"True, Daddy. True." Angel said.

Just then, Kristy came out onto the balcony. Angel looked at her watch. Almost half an hour had passed. Kristy started to sign to Taker at a rapid pace. Taker nodded. Angel looked confused. She had no idea what Kristy was telling her father.

"Daddy?" Angel asked.

"Kristy says she has an ear infection, but that she has ear drops for it. She also says that she needs to get her hearing aids replaced because the ones she had are too small, which wasn't helping the problem any." Taker said.

"How long will she be without them?" Angel asked.

Taker signed back what Angel had asked. Kristy signed back at him. Angel sighed. She felt completely lost at the moment, although she knew it wasn't Krissy's fault and she hadn't asked for this. Kristy gave her a hug.

"She says she'll be without them for a few weeks." Taker said.

"That means...I can't talk to her?" Angel asked.

"Ang...talk..." Kristy said softly.

Taker's eyes went wide. He had never heard Kristy speak without her hearing aids in before now. She looked at Taker curiously, obviously wondering why he was so shocked. It was then that Taker realized that Kristy hadn't been able to hear herself speak. He quickly signed to her, telling her what had happened. Kristy's eyes went wide. Angel stood up.

"DAVEY! COME HERE! QUICK!" she shouted.

Davey came running out to the balcony. He looked worried. He wondered if something was wrong with Kristy. Angel quickly explained what had happened. Davey just laughed at her, thinking she was playing a joke.

"Davey, she's not lying. Kristy just spoke." Taker said.

"D-D-Dad..." Kiera said.

"Krissy...baby girl...you spoke... but...how?" Davey said, hugging her.

"She must be reading our lips." Angel said.

"Wow." Davey said.

"N-not...g-go...h-home. S-stay...A-Ang..." Kristy said.

"She wants to stay here with me? Why?" Angel asked.

"K-Keep...s-safe..." Kristy said.

"What I gathered from that is that she doesn't want to go home because she knows you'll keep her safe, baby girl." Taker said.

"She wants _me_ to keep _her_ safe?" Angel asked, shocked.

"K-Keep...A-Ang...s-safe..." Kristy said.

"Krissy...I'll be alright. You've kept me safe long enough. It's my turn to help you now." Angel said.

"N-No...m-must...k-keep...A-Ang...s-safe...f-for...U-Uncle T-Taker..." Kiera said.

"Krissy...Angel can keep herself safe. She's a big girl. Don't worry." Taker said.

"Daddy..." Angel said, glaring at Taker slightly.

"Sorry." Taker said.

"Krissy, how about you and me keep each other safe? How does that sound?" Angel asked her friend.

"O-OK." Kristy said.

"Krissy...do you want to stay with Taker and Angel for the rest of the night? Or do you want to come with me and be with Bret and the others?" Davey asked.

"S-stay..." Kristy said.

"I've got one question, Davey. How are we going to explain this to Cena?" Taker asked.

"I don't know. We're going to have to say something to him." Davey said.

"A-Ang...t-tell...J-John..." Kristy said.

"Krissy...you want me to tell him?" Angel asked.

"Y-Yeah. H-He w-won't...b-believe a-any...o-one e-else." Kristy said.

"She has a point. He'll believe me over the rest of you." Angel said.

Taker and Davey nodded. Just then, Angel heard Lea crying. She leaped up and ran to the bedroom. Angel picked up her sister and carried her back to the balcony. She sat down and rested Lea's head on her shoulder.

"Shush, Baby Lea. It's alright." Angel said.

"L-Lea?" Kristy asked.

"Ris?" Lea asked.

"H-hi...b-baby L-Lea..." Kristy said.

"An...why Ris talk bad?" Lea asked.

"Kristy doesn't have her hearing aids in, baby Lea." Angel said.

"Ris no hear us?" Lea asked.

"No, sweetheart. She can't hear us." Taker said.

"Oh...why Ris not hear?" Lea asked.

"Because her ears don't work." Angel said.

"Oh...Ris fault?" Lea asked.

"No, baby Lea. It's not her fault. We don't know why her ears don't work." Angel said.

"OK. Still love Ris." Lea said.

"L-Lea..." Kristy whispered with tears in her eyes.

"No cry, Ris! No cry!" Lea said.

"Ris she doesn't understand." Angel said.

"O-Oh..." Kristy said.

"Krissy are you going to talk to Bret and the others?" Davey asked.

"N-no. J-just...A-Ang...U-Uncle T-Taker...y-you...a-and...L-Lea." Kristy said.

Davey nodded. He gave Kiera one last hug and then left. Everyone went inside and Taker put Lea back in bed. Then he helped Angel get settled back into bed. She fell asleep quickly. Kristy was sitting on the side of the other bed. Taker sat down next to her. She looked lost in thought.

"Are you alright, Krissy? Do you need anything?" he asked.

"N-no. I-I...a-am...O-OK. J-just...t-thinking..." Kiera said.

"Do you want to talk about it? You look confused, Krissy." Taker said.

"H-how...d-do...I-I t-tell J-John?" Kristy asked.

"Angel will handle that. Don't you worry. She can do it nicely while at the same time making John believe her." Taker said.

"U-Uncle...T-Taker...w-why i-is...s-she...s-so n-nice to p-people?" Kristy asked.

"She gets that from your Aunt Beth." Taker said.

"W-what w-was s-she l-like?" Kristy asked.

"Hm? Why so curious?" Taker asked.

"A-Ang...n-never...t-talks...a-about...h-her...a-and...y-you...d-don't e-either...s-so...I a-always...w-wondered..." Kristy said.

"Well, your Aunt Beth was a lot like Angel. She was sweet, kind, caring, loving and she always wanted what was best for everyone else." Taker said.

"N-no m-matter h-how s-she f-felt?" Kristy asked.

"Exactly." Taker said.

"D-Do y-you t-think s-she w-would h-have l-loved m-me, U-Uncle T-Taker? E-even w-with m-my b-being d-deaf?" Kristy asked.

"Of course she would have, Krissy. She would have loved you so much." Taker said.

"I-I w-wish...s-she w-was m-my M-Mom..." Kristy whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Krissy." Taker said.

He hugged her. Kiera wound up crying herself to sleep. He hoped that the next few weeks would go quickly for Kristy. Then he laughed to himself knowing that if Kel, Cher, and Jen picked on Kristy, Angel would rip their heads off. Taker laid Kristy down in the bed and left the room, closing the door behind him.


	18. Fights

******Daughter of the Deadman**

**Chapter 18: Fights**

It was the next night and Angel was walking around the arena at Raw. She was on a mission to find John Cena and tell him about Kristy. Before she had left the locker room, she had asked Kiera one last time if she wanted to tell John herself, but once again, Kristy insisted that Angel do it. She had been looking for almost half an hour and she still hadn't found him. She was just about to give up when she rounded the corner and ran smack into him.

"Oh. Sorry there, Dead Girl." he said.

"Cena! You're a hard person to find. I need to talk to you about something important." Angel said.

"Is everything alright?" John asked.

"It's about Kristy." Angel said.

"Is she alright? What's going on?" John asked.

"This is hard to explain, John." Angel said.

"Um, OK. It's not a bad thing is it?" John asked.

"Well, see...Krissy...is...she's...been deaf since she was born. And...she has a ear infection from wearing her hearing aids too much. She...has to go without them until the infection clears up...and she needs new ones because...well, the ones she had are too small for her ears now." Angel said.

"OK. Slow down a little and tell me again." John said.

"Kristy's deaf, John." Angel repeated.

"Oh...oh man." John said.

"And she's going to be without her hearing aids for a bit. She needs new ones. And her ears are infected from wearing them so much. She wears them about ninety five percent of the time. She...doesn't like people knowing because they always treat her differently once they find out. But she wanted you to know because she can barely string two words together to make a sentence...and she's stuttering. She's not used to speaking with no hearing aids, so it's difficult for her." Angel said.

"That's why she got attacked that time. Because she couldn't hear them?" John asked.

"Right. She pulls her hearing aids out when she wrestles. That's why she didn't say anything when you rescued her. She couldn't hear you. When she wrestles, she just follows the movements with her eyes and then feels the vibrations in the mat to figure out the referee's counting." Angel said.

"Oh. Wow." John said.

"You can't tell anyone, John. If you do, I'm going to come after your head." Angel said.

"Don't worry, Angel. I won't tell anyone." John said.

"Good." Angel said.

"And tell Kristy not to worry. I don't hate her." John said.

"Will do." Angel said.

She walked away with a smile. On the way back to the locker room, she heard a commotion. She rounded the corner in the hallway and found Kel and Cher laughing at something. Angel walked over to them and shoved them out of the way. She was shocked when she saw Jen, holding Kristy by the shirt, pinning her to the wall. Kristy was wide eyed and crying. She was obviously very scared.

"L-Let...g-go." she stuttered.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Angel snapped.

"Well, well, look who's here, Kristy. Not that she's going to be any help to you." Kel said.

"I said back the hell away from her. She can't hear you." Angel snapped.

"Well, well, it seems like the little Hart Princess has a secret of her own. What would happen if everyone knew?" Jen asked.

"There would go her reputation." Cher said.

"Not that she had one." Kel snapped.

The girls started to laugh. Angel growled under her breath. She grabbed Jen by the shoulder and whipped her around. She pushed her away from Kristy and put herself between them. Then she rolled her eyes back, lifting all three of the girls into the air. They started to scream.

"I am not going to let you do to Kristy what you did to me. If you breathe a word about this to anyone, I swear the Hell in a Cell match last night will look like a walk in the park! Am I understood?!" Angel snapped.

"OK. OK. We'll leave her alone." Cher said.

"Yeah. We won't bother her anymore." Kel said.

Angel dropped Kel and Cher and they ran away. Jen started to scream at them to get their lazy asses back there and help her. Angel just chuckled softly. She knew Jen hated this whole role reversal thing.

"Put me down, you little bitch!" Jen snapped at her.

"Not until you agree to leave Kristy alone." Angel said.

"Go to hell!" Jen snapped.

"Not until I'm done here." Angel said with a smirk.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Jen yelled at Angel again.

"Not until you stop picking on my friend." Angel said.

"Look, just put me down. Please." Jen said.

"What's the matter Jen? Not so fun when the roles are flipped and you're the one being bullied is it?" Angel asked her.

"Look, I'll leave you both alone. Just put me down." Jen said.

Angel smirked and flung Jen into the opposite wall. She hit it and then slid to the floor, dazed, but otherwise fine. Kristy had slid to the floor, looking scared. She had never been on the receiving end of Jen's bullying like this. It was the way she'd always treated Angel. Angel turned around and knelt down. Kristy didn't say anything. She just hugged her best friend and started to cry.

"You're alright, Krissy." Angel said.

"D...D...Dad..." Kristy said.

"Alright. Come on, Krissy. Let's head back to the locker room." Angel said.

"O-OK." Kristy said.

Angel helped her up and walked with her back to the locker room. When they walked in, Davey stood up. Kristy ran to him and hugged him, starting to cry all over again. Angel sighed. Everyone looked at Angel curiously.

"Jen struck again." was all Angel said.

"Krissy, what happened?" Taker asked.

"L-Looking...f-for A-Ang. S-She j-jumped m-me." Kristy said.

"When I came along, she had Krissy by the shirt, pinning her to the wall. Kel and Cher were laughing at her. I'm guessing it was because Kristy was actually afraid of them for the first time." Angel said.

"Oh, Kristy." Davey said.

"She found out Kristy couldn't hear. She threatened to tell. I said if she did, I'd make Hell in a Cell look like a walk in the park." Angel said.

"A-Ang...s-save m-me." Kristy whispered.

"Thank you, Angel." Davey said.

"She's done it for me." Angel said with a shrug.

"Did you talk to Cena?" David asked.

"He said don't worry, Krissy. He doesn't hate you." Angel said.

"G...Good." Kristy said.

"Krissy...I think I should take you home. It's safer for you there." Davey said.

"No!" Kristy said.

"But Krissy..." Taker said.

"N-no...r-running." Kristy said.

"I'll be her bodyguard if I have to!" Angel said.

"Angel..." Taker said.

"I don't care! I'll guard Kristy with my life if it means she can stay." Angel said.

"It's too dangerous, Ang." David said.

"Don't call me that." Angel said.

"O-only...I c-call her...t-that." Kristy said.

Davey sighed, but decided to let Kristy stay as long as she had Angel's protection. Taker was about to argue with his daughter, but he saw how determined she looked, so he dropped the subject. He hadn't seen Angel look so determined about anything. Angel walked over to Kristy and helped her to sit down on the couch. She still looked shaky and upset. Lea climbed up onto the couch. She looked at Krissy.

"Sad?" Lea asked.

"The mean girls tried to hurt Krissy, baby Lea." Angel said.

"Ris urt?" Lea asked.

"N-no. A-Angel h-helped m-me." Kristy told her.

"Good." Lea said.

"A-Ang...w-was...J-John...p-pissed?" Kristy asked.

"No, Kiki. He wasn't. He was surprised, but not angry." Angel said.

"H-he w-won't t-talk t-to m-me." Kristy said sadly.

"You don't know that, Krissy. I'm sure he'll talk to you. He said "Tell Krissy not to worry. I don't hate her". He was just surprised, that's all. He's not mad at you for not saying anything. I explained everything to him." Angel said.

"Angel is right, Kris. I mean, Cena isn't stupid enough to not talk to you." David said.

"H-hope...y-you're r-right." Kristy said.

"Course we are." Angel said.

Kristy looked at Angel. She was hoping she was right. Angel got up and left. Taker sighed and went after her. He was sure she was stressed and worried. Sure enough, when he caught up with her, Angel was crying. He hugged her.

"Daddy, I hate this." Angel said.

"What's wrong?" Taker said.

"I hate that Krissy is like that." Angel said.

"She'll get better soon, baby girl. Once her ears clear up, Davey's going to get her the new hearing aids." Taker said.

"Yeah...but..." Angel said.

"But what, baby girl?" Taker asked.

"Kristy's always stood up for me, Daddy. Hell, she stood up for me the day we met. Jen was hassling me...and she stuck up for me." Angel whispered.

**~Flashback~**

_Angel sighed as she walked into Earnest Manning High School. She was not happy. It seemed everyone at school now knew every little detail of what was going on in her home life. She knew who it was who had told the whole school. Angel stormed down the hall. Everyone stared at her as she walked. She walked over to where Jen was laughing with Kel and Cher. She placed her hand on Jen's shoulder._

_"Oh, hi Angel." Jen said._

_ "Don't give me that. You told, didn't you? You told everyone about my home life, didn't you?!" Angel asked._

_ "No. I wouldn't have anything to gain by doing that." Jen said._

_ "You're lying." Angel said._

_ "Why would I lie, Angel? I swear I wouldn't tell anyone about your home life." Jen said._

_ "Right. That's why you're standing here with these two laughing and why everyone is staring at me like I'm insane." Angel said._

_ "You can't trust the daughter of a liar can you?" a voice asked._

_Jen turned and looked. A girl was standing there. She had blond hair and hazel eyes. Angel backed right away. She was sure that someone else was coming to hurt her. Kel and Cher laughed softly._

_ "What's the matter, Angel? You're not scared are you?" Kel taunted._

_ "Back off, morons." the girl said._

_Jen smirked and turned back to Angel. She walked over and got into Angel's face. Angel couldn't back away. There was nowhere she could go. She felt scared and knew she was probably going to get beaten up and hurt before this ended._

_ "Alright, fine. It was me. What are you going to do about it?" Jen asked._

_Angel smacked Jen across the face. Jen slapped back. Then the two started to fight. The whole time, Angel was yelling that Jen was nothing but a back stabbing bitch and not a true friend. Eventually Jen threw Angel into the wall. She slid down to the floor. Then Jen picked her up and balled her hand into a fist, getting ready to punch._

_ "STOP! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S HURT?!" the mysterious girl yelled._

_ "What do you care?" Jen asked._

_ "I care because she's already hurt! She never did anything to you!" the girl said._

_ "What business is it of yours, Hart? Why are you suddenly trying to protect this loser?" Jen said._

_ "How do you know she's a loser Jen?" the girl asked._

_ "Because she is. I mean, god. She gets beat up all the time." Jen said._

_ "You know something, Jen. You really should back off. Otherwise one phone call to my Dad and your Dad and Uncle Hunter will be in so much pain, you'll feel it." the girl said._

_Jen stopped. She dropped Angel and walked away. Angel stood up, looking frightened. She looked at the girl curiously. She wasn't sure what to make of all this. After a few minutes, she spoke._

_ "You didn't have to..." Angel whispered._

_ "What are your friends for?" the girl asked._

_ "You don't want to be friends with me. I'm nothing but trouble." Angel whispered._

_ "I don't care about that." the girl said._

_ "Look, just trust me. You'd be better off keeping away from me." Angel said._

_ "Hey, don't worry about Jen and her crew of bitches, alright? I've got your back, OK?" the girl said._

_ "Well, if you're sure. I'm Angel. Angel Calaway." Angel said._

_ "I'm sure. And I'm Kristine Hart-Smith. But call me Kristy or Krissy."_

_Angel nodded. She wasn't sure how smart Kristy was being, but she wasn't going to question the fact that the girl wanted to be her friend._

**~End Flashback~**

Angel was crying by now. Taker reached out and gave her a hug. He was sure he understood why Angel had felt so upset. It was because Kristy had always stood up for her when she needed it.

"Daddy, this isn't fair. Kristy's always stood up for me. Even when she didn't know me." Angel said.

"I know, but that's just the person that Kristy is." Taker said.

"It should be me, Daddy. I should be the deaf one. Not her. She always tries to protect everyone. At least if I was that way, Jason would have had a real reason to beat my ass every day." Angel said.

"Don't you dare say that Angel! Kristy can't help that she's deaf. And don't you dare say that it should be you!" Taker said.

"Well, it should! Kristy didn't deserve to be born deaf! I know it's not her fault...but..she didn't deserve it, Daddy." Angel said.

"I know that, baby girl, but we can't help that she was born that way. We can't change it." Taker said.

"I know. Hey, Daddy. If something were to happen to me. Like I wound up...I don't know...with life altering injuries or something...what would you do?" Angel asked.

"What do you mean what would I do?" Taker asked.

"Would you be ashamed of me?" Angel asked.

"No. I wouldn't. I'd be there for you to take care of you. Just like I am now. I wouldn't be like Diana is with Kristy." Taker said.

"That's good to know, Daddy." Angel said.

"Why the question, baby girl?" Taker asked.

"I...had a dream a few nights ago. I saw Mommy's accident. The doctors said she could have made it, but Kristal told them to pull the plug instead of trying to revive her. Mommy told me that Kristal was sparing her from a low quality of life, but it really upset me...and made me think." Angel whispered.

"Oh, baby girl. I'm so sorry." Taker said.

"I'm not sure if Kristal was sparing her or if she was ashamed by the idea of Mommy living that way." Angel whispered.

"Knowing Kristal, it was probably the second choice." Taker said.

"And it made me wonder why Diana hates Kristy over something that she had no control over. Because Kristal would have hated Mommy if she had survived and what happened to her wasn't her fault." Angel said.

"I don't know, baby girl. I just don't know." Taker said.

Just then, the door opened and Kristy stepped out, holding Lea. Both of them looked worried. Angel smiled and walked over to Kristy and hugged her. Then she took Lea.

"We're OK. We were just talking." Angel said.

"O-OK." Kristy said.

"Krissy, we know this is going to be hard for you, so if you need anything, let Daddy and I know. Alright?" Angel said.

"A-Ang...w-why d-don't y-you h-hate m-me?" Kristy asked.

"Because remember when we met? You didn't hate me and you told me you'd always have my back no matter what. And I'm going to have yours." Angel said.

"O-OK." Kristy said.

"An Krissy siser." Lea said.

"What did she say?" Taker asked.

"She said that I'm Kristy's sister." Angel answered.

"Well, in a way she is." Taker said.

"We might as well be." Angel said giving Kristy another hug.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to u-upset a-any o-one." Kristy said quietly.

"You didn't upset anyone, Krissy." Taker said.

"A-Ang...i-is u-upset." Kristy said.

"It's not because of you." Angel said.

"T-Then w-why a-are y-you s-so s-sad?" Kristy asked.

"Because I miss my mom." Angel said.

"Baby girl..." Taker said.

"I shouldn't I know. I mean, I didn't even know her. But..." Angel said.

"W-we u-under...s-stand." Kristy said.

"Krissy, I want you to do something for me. Teach me sign language." Angel said.

"W-why?" Kristy asked.

"It will be easier on you. I don't want Jen and her crew trying to hurt you again. Even though they said they'd leave us be, I don't trust or believe any of them." Angel said.

"We'll help you." Davey said.

Angel nodded. She walked back into the locker room with Kristy and they sat down. Then she and Angel started to do sign language, like everything else, Angel picked up on it quickly and it wasn't long before she and Kristy were carrying on a conversation. Everyone else was watching with fascination.

"Wow. Taker, where does she get the quick learning from?" Bret asked.

"Bethany." Taker answered.

"She gets all her traits from Beth, doesn't she?" Owen asked.

"Everything but her temper, pride, and stubborn tendencies." Taker said.

"That's true." Bret said.

"She's being pretty understanding about this situation with Krissy, that's for sure." David said.

"Angel's not really one to make life difficult for people. She's very accepting. It's just trusting that she has problems with." Bret reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. At least she's not like Krissy, who thinks she has to live up everyone else's image." David said.

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Angel asked, turning to look at him.

"Nothing." David said.

"Can someone tell me what he means?" Angel asked.

"He just means that everyone is a little too strict on Kiera." Owen said.

"Hm. He kind of has a point. I don't think it's strictness though. It's more that you're all overprotective of her." Angel said.

"HEY!" Bret, Davey, and David said.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing. I just meant that...well, that's the way I see it." Angel said, quietly.

"It's OK, Angel. Someone had to tell them the truth for once." Owen said.

"Angel...can I ask you a question?" Davey asked.

"You can ask me anything you want, just make sure you want to know the answer." Angel said with a laugh.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have moments where you're a hell of a lot smarter then most sixteen year old kids out there?" Davey asked.

"Yes." Angel said.

"A-Amber u-used t-to t-tell h-her t-that." Kristy stuttered.

"She really is smart beyond her years at times, but where could it have come from?" Kane asked.

"Beth." everyone said.

"I'm not that much like Mom." Angel whispered.

She stood up and walked into the washroom, slamming the door. Lea started to cry. The noise had woken her up. Kristy sighed, looking worried. Everyone else looked at Taker for an answer.

"She's been missing Bethany a lot more then usual lately." Taker said.

"We know." Davey said.

"I don't know what to do about it. I was sure that she was just going through a bit of a phase, but there's more to it." Taker said.

**Really? Kristy signed, glaring at Taker**

Everyone sighed. They all knew that there was more to Angel missing Bethany then she was telling any of them.

"OK. That was stupid. I know there's more to it, but she won't talk to me about it. She doesn't like talking about Bethany much. It's a lot more painful for her then it is me." Taker said.

** It's because she feels like she's betraying Amber by missing Aunt Beth so much. Kristy signed, looking at Taker**

He sighed and walked over to the washroom. He opened the door and walked over to Angel. He knelt down in front of her and pulled her into a hug. Angel looked up, hesitantly.

"Baby girl...it's alright to miss your Mom and Amber too." he told her.

"It is?" Angel asked.

"Of course it is." Taker said.

"But...I'm betraying Amber by missing Mom...aren't I?" Angel asked.

"No. Of course you're not." Taker told her.

"But it feels like I am, Daddy." Angel said.

"Baby girl, I know Amber raised you since you were a little baby and that's why you miss her, but you have to remember that it was your Mom who brought you into this world. If it wasn't for her, Amber wouldn't have had you in her life." Taker said.

"That's true I guess." Angel said.

Taker sighed and reached into his trench coat pocket. He pulled out a box and handed it to Angel. Angel sighed and opened it. It was a small bracelet with a single heart shaped charm on it. Taker took it from the box and did something to it. Angel started to cry when she realized that the heart was a locket. Inside of it were two pictures. One of Amber and one of Bethany.

"D-Daddy...what's this for?" Angel asked through her tears.

"I got this for you after you won the Hell in a Cell match." Taker said.

Angel smiled. She got Taker to put the bracelet around her wrist. Then she stood up and left the bathroom with Taker. Everyone noticed the bracelet. Angel showed it off. Everyone smiled. Then Taker made himself heard over the talking. He got everyone's attention.

"Alright, Angel, I want to take you to the house in Houston. I want you to see it." Taker said.

"You mean...I'm going home?" Angel asked.

"I-it's...n-not y-your h-home!" Kristy said to her.

"Kristy, take it easy. You're going to overdo it." Davey said.

"I-it's n-not y-your h-home." Kristy repeated, ignoring Davey.

"Krissy..." Davey said.

"Houston is my real home. It's been my real home all along, Krissy." Angel said.

"N-no." Kristy said.

"Krissy...I have to go wherever Daddy and Lea go. If they go home to Houston, I have to go too." Angel said.

"I-It's n-not...y-your h-home!" Kristy snapped.

"I still consider Calgary my home, Krissy. But Houston's my home too." Angel said.

"N-N-NO!" Kristy shouted.

"Krissy, I'll be just fine. I'll be with Daddy. I promise." Angel said, trying not to get upset.

Kristy didn't say anything. She just got up and left the room. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to get away from there. As soon as the door closed, Angel burst into tears. Taker hugged her.

"W-what d-d-did I do w-wrong?" she sobbed.

"Nothing, baby girl. Krissy just-" Taker started, but he didn't know what to say.

"I'll go and find her. If this is anything like the last time, we'll be lucky if she ever talks again." Owen said.

He left. Angel got herself calmed down. Anger had overtaken the need to cry. The lights in the room began to break one by one. Taker gasped. He held Angel, trying to keep her powers from going too far out of control. He didn't want her to accidentally hurt herself or one of them.

"Angel, please...relax..." Taker said.

"W-Why does she always do this to me?! She gets pissed off when I try to fight on my own. Now she gets pissed because I want to see my second home! I can't do anything!" Angel growled.

"I should send Krissy home." Davey said.

"Dad, drop it. Angel, there's something you need to understand. Dad will never tell you this. Hell, no one will probably ever tell you this, but Kristy has a fear of being alone." David said.

"I don't care what she has! She's not letting me do a damn thing for myself! I'm not a baby! I'm not the scared little kid I was when any of you met me! I...never mind." Angel said.

She wrenched herself free from Taker and left the locker room. She wanted to be by herself. Taker sighed and looked at Davey and the others. They all looked shocked. It wasn't like Angel to blow up like that.

"She doesn't mean that, does she?" Davey asked.

"I know she didn't mean that first part about not caring. She cares. But I'm positive that she meant the rest of it." Taker said.

"Maybe I should send Kristy home for awhile." Davey said.

"No, Davey. Kristy can stay here. She feels safe with you guys. I'm taking Angel to Houston for a bit." Taker said.

"Besides, it's not just Kristy that's making her feel that way. I think we all are. We all treat Angel like she's helpless, but she's not." Kane said.

"I think it's a good idea to send Kristy back to Mom and Dad for a bit. She needs to be home." Bret said.

Before anyone could respond, they were plunged into darkness. The lights had gone out. Davey felt his way to the door and when he opened it, he saw that the whole arena was dark. Just then, Owen came back with Kristy. He managed to get Kristy to the couch and get her sat down. Then Lea climbed into her lap. The little girl was scared to.

"Is Angel doing this?" Owen asked.

"I'd say so." Taker said.

"She's lashing out with her powers." Kane said.

"Which is a bad thing. I'll go and talk to her." Bret said.

"No. No one leaves this room." Taker said.

"What?! Taker, we can't just leave her!" Bret said.

"We have to." Taker whispered.

Owen looked over at Kristy and signed to her, asking if she was going to say anything. She shook her head and told him that if Angel wanted to use her powers, they should let her. She wasn't going to stand up for her anymore. Just then, they heard footsteps in the hallway and Angel was standing there. Everyone looked shocked. Angel looked so angry, she almost looked evil.

"Angel...you don't need to do this. We understand. You're tired of being treated like you're helpless." Kane said.

"Does she understand it or is she just going to sit there?" Angel asked a slight growl in her voice.

"Angel, she's probably not going to say anything. But...I'm pretty sure she understands. She said she wasn't going to stand up for you anymore." Owen said.

"It's pretty sad that I had to do this to get you all to listen to me." Angel snapped.

"Yes, well, you can turn the lights back on now, young lady otherwise you're going to give your sister nightmares." Taker said.

Angel sighed and rolled her eyes back. The lights came back on. However, Angel didn't calm down. She still looked angry and her powers weren't calming down. Taker stepped closer to her and Angel stepped backward.

"Angel, we understand. You can relax. Calm down." Kane said.

"Sorry..." Angel said.

She relaxed. Then she came back into the locker room. She sat down and Lea squirmed her way off of Kristy's lap. Then she crawled over to Angel and gave her a hug. She knew something had been different. Angel hugged her back. Angel walked over to Kristy and knelt down in front of her. Kristy was staring at her best friend with wide eyes.

"Krissy...I don't mind if you stand up for me once in awhile, but I don't need your protection constantly anymore. I've changed." Angel said quietly.

Kristy didn't say anything. She just huffed. Angel sighed. This was going to take a long time, but she was hell bent on getting her best friend to speak to her.

"Krissy...please...talk to me. Look, I'm sorry I called Houston my home, but it is. It's my real home." Angel said.

"She's not going to talk, Angel. I've already tried." Owen said.

"She can't just shut me out! Kristy, say something. I don't care what it is, but say something to me. Please." Angel said.

Kristy just shook her head. She quickly signed saying that she wasn't upset with Angel, but that it was starting to hurt to talk out loud.

"Oh, Krissy..." Angel said.

"That's why she's not talking." Taker said.

"And Krissy, you don't need to be scared of being left alone. None of us are going to leave you. And I'll come back as soon as I'm done in Houston. I promise." Angel whispered, tears rolling down her face.

Kristy sighed and told Angel that she wanted to go home for awhile. Just until she could get her hearing aids back. Angel nodded.

"OK, Kristy. Your Dad can take you home. I promise I'll talk to you every day." Angel said.

Kristy nodded. Angel stood up. Taker could see the look in her eyes and knew that she felt ashamed. Sure enough, she started to cry. Taker just opened his arms. Angel ran to him. Lea was staring up at her sister in shock.

"No An! No cry!" she said.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. It's just...none of you would listen. I'm so sorry." Angel sobbed.

"It's OK, baby girl." Taker said.

"No. No it's not. I could have hurt someone. Please don't be mad." Angel said.

"Angel, no one's mad. Promise." Taker said.

Angel nodded. Taker decided to take her and Lea back to the hotel. When they got there, Taker gave Lea a bath and put her to bed. Then Angel took a shower and laid down. She was still awake when Taker poked his head in to check on her.

"Hey, baby girl. You're still awake?" Taker asked.

"Daddy? I thought you'd be asleep." Angel said.

"Usually I am, but I'm having a hard time getting to sleep." Taker said.

"Oh. Daddy...I'm so ashamed of what I did tonight. I could have easily went on a rampage and hurt you all. Not to mention all the innocent people that I ran into. I could have hurt them.." Angel whispered.

"You just lost your temper baby girl. And frankly, you and Kristy fighting is probably what did it. Have you ever fought with her before?" Taker asked.

"No. We've always gotten along very well." Angel said.

"I think the reason you two are fighting is because you've both been on the road for awhile. Davey and I talked it over and we decided that you need both need a break, so you're both going to go home for a bit." Taker said.

"Sounds like a plan to me, Daddy. But will be back in time for Wrestlemania?" Angel asked.

"Of course we will. Why?" Taker asked.

"Because...I've never been to a Wrestlemania before. I've seen it on pay-per-view before though." Angel said.

"You'll both be back in time for Wrestlemania. Krissy will probably be coming to stay with us for a few weeks as well. Davey doesn't want her to spend too much time with Diana." Taker said.

"I don't blame him. Krissy's going to be so miserable there." Angel said.

"She won't be there the whole time. She's going to spend a few days with Diana and then two weeks with Stu and Helen. Then she'll come to Houston." Taker said.

"She's still going to be miserable. She doesn't exactly get along with her family, Daddy." Angel said.

"Which ones? She loves Bret, Owen and Jim. Not to mention David, Nattie, Davey and Tyson." Taker said.

"But...everyone else in the family seems to detest her for one reason or another." Angel said.

"Tell me one thing they detest her for." Taker said.

"Duh, Daddy. She's deaf. Meaning she's not perfectly healthy. Meaning she's different. They don't like that. Bret and the others don't care, but the rest of them do. It just...it bothers me. I mean, they're supposed to be her family. They're supposed to love her, but they don't." Angel said.

"Do Stu and Helen treat her different?" Taker said.

"Aside from the people you mentioned, and you, me, Uncle and Lea, everyone treats her differently, Daddy. They all treat her like she's a disgrace...or stupid..." Angel said.

"What about Davey's family?" Taker asked.

"I don't think they've ever met Krissy. She's never talked about Davey's family." Angel said.

"Hm. Maybe we need to talk to Davey about that." Taker said.

"No, Daddy. Just leave it alone." Angel said.

"Baby girl, Kristy needs to know her Dad's family." Taker said.

"Just let Davey handle it. I don't feel like sticking my nose in it and I don't think you should either. Poking your nose in other people's business only brings trouble." Angel told him.

"You sound like your Mother, baby girl." Taker said.

"Daddy. I'm serious." Angel said.

"OK, OK. Maybe you're right, baby girl."

Angel nodded. Taker kissed her goodnight and she gave him a hug. Then she laid down. Taker left the room, leaving the door open a crack. It had been one long night.


	19. A Rough Time At Home

******Daughter of the Deadman**

**Chapter 19: A Rough Time At Home**

It was the next morning and Angel and Taker were on a plane bound for Houston. Lea was in between them, sound asleep. Angel's eyes were red and puffy. She had stayed up most of the night, crying and when she did sleep, she'd only wake up screaming. She was consumed by guilt by what she had done the night before. She had barely slept all night. Taker sighed as he watched Angel trying to fight off sleep for what seemed like the millionth time that morning.

"Angel, it's OK, baby girl. No one blames you for what happened last night." Taker said.

"Maybe you guys don't, but I blame myself." Angel whispered.

"Well, you shouldn't. It was an accident." Taker said.

"But...Daddy..." Angel said.

"No, buts, Baby Girl. Try and get some sleep." Taker said.

"There's no point. Even if I did manage to go to sleep, I'd just wake up screaming anyway." Angel said.

"Angel, how long have your nightmares been back?" Taker asked.

"About two weeks." Angel said.

"Hm..." Taker said.

"Daddy, I'm crazy aren't I? That's why I'm having nightmares isn't it? I'm losing my mind, aren't I?" Angel whispered.

"No, Baby Girl, you aren't losing your mind." Taker reassured her.

"Then what is wrong with me, Daddy?" Angel asked.

"I don't know, baby girl, but we'll figure it out." Taker said.

"I want the nightmares to stop, Daddy. And...I...didn't say anything...because well, it makes you worried." Angel said quietly.

"They will, baby girl." Taker said.

"Sorry, I didn't say anything." Angel whispered.

"That's alright...but what are the nightmares about, baby girl?" Taker asked.

"Just things." Angel said.

"Angel..." Taker said.

"It's really too scary to talk about, Daddy." Angel said.

"Angel, you have to tell me and tell me now." Taker said.

"It's...nothing, Daddy." Angel said.

"It's not nothing. You look like you're going to cry. Now, what is it that you're dreaming about?" Taker asked.

"Jason." Angel answered quietly.

"Oh, baby girl..." Taker said.

"I don't know what's going on, but it's like...someone is playing on my two greatest fears, Daddy." Angel said.

"Which are?" Taker asked.

"One is...Jason coming to get me. And the other...is...well, something happening to you. It's...kind of stupid, but it's like...someone knows my fears and is messing with my head. What am I going to do?" Angel asked, bursting into tears.

"Oh, baby girl, I'm sorry." Taker said.

"Daddy, I hate it! I don't want to have powers anymore!" Angel whispered.

"Angel, you don't have a choice." Taker said.

"I hate them! I hate my powers! They're nothing but trouble!" Angel said.

"Don't say that, baby girl." Taker said.

"I hate them! I don't want them anymore!" Angel snapped.

"Angel..." Taker said.

"I don't want my powers, OK? I want you to bind them again, Daddy." Angel said.

"Angel, I can't. Once a binding is undone, it can't be replaced again. You've unlocked your powers and now you're stuck with them." Taker said.

"Then I just won't use them anymore!" Angel said.

"No! You can't do that!" Taker said.

"I can so!" Angel whispered.

"Angel..." Taker said.

"I'm not using my powers anymore! I don't care what happens!" Angel whispered.

"Well, I do, baby girl. Do you have any idea what would happen if you quit using your powers?" Taker asked.

"No and I don't care. If I can't get rid of them then I'm just not going to use them!" Angel snapped.

"Angel, you don't understand!" Taker said.

"Understand what?" Angel snapped at him.

"Why you have to use your powers!" Taker said.

"I shouldn't have to use them! I didn't ask for them." Angel snapped.

"Angel, I know you didn't ask for them, but the bottom line is, you have them." Taker said.

"Just because I have them doesn't mean I have to use them. I'm never using them again. And that's final." Angel said.

"Angel, why are you acting this way?" Taker asked.

"First they make me have strange dreams, then they take control of me to the point where I'm getting mad for no reason, and then last night...I..." Angel stopped.

"Last night you used them and opened everyone's eyes and made us all realize that you're not helpless." Taker said.

"Do you realize how easily I could have hurt someone?! I'm not taking that risk. I don't want any more trouble. I'm not using my powers anymore!" Angel said.

"Alright, baby girl. I'm not going to force you to." Taker said gently.

"Daddy...what will happen to me...if...?" Angel asked.

"If you don't use them?" Taker asked.

"Yeah...what would happen?" Angel asked.

"Let me put it this way...do you want your heart to freeze?" Taker asked.

"My...heart would freeze? But...I still don't understand..." Angel said.

"If you stop using your powers, your heart will freeze. You won't feel anything." Taker said.

"I...wouldn't feel...a thing?" Angel asked.

"No. All of your emotions would be gone." Taker said.

"But..how do you know?" Angel asked.

"I've...been there. That's all." Taker said.

"When you lost Mommy?" Angel asked.

"Something like that, baby girl." Taker said.

"OK, Daddy. I guess I can use my powers, but only in emergencies." Angel said.

Taker nodded. Angel reached over and gave her father a hug. He seemed to know what to say and how to make her feel better. After that, Angel tried to get some sleep. She leaned back and closed her eyes. The next thing Angel knew, she was being shaken awake and told that they had just arrived in Houston. Angel unbuckled herself from her seat.

She got up and walked off the plane with Lea and her father. They got their bags and quickly left the airport. Then they went to their car. Angel buckled Lea into her car seat and then helped her Dad put the bags in the car. They got in and drove away. Angel stared out the window.

"Angel?" Taker asked.

"I'm OK, Daddy. Just thinking. Maybe you're right. Maybe my powers aren't so bad. I guess I'm just a little scared because...Jason spent twelve years kicking me around and torturing and tormenting me. That and...I really don't want to lose you. You're my father...and I...I love you. And...I trust you." Angel whispered.

"Angel...I don't know what to say, baby girl. I love you too. Very, very much." Taker said.

"Me?" Lea asked.

"Yes, Little Lea. I love you too, sweetheart. Lots and lots." Taker said.

Lea giggled, making Angel laugh. Then they drove into the city of Houston. Angel stared around in awe. This place was a whole lot bigger then Calgary was. It wasn't long before Taker stopped outside of a small, two story house. It had blue siding on it and a for sale sign on the front lawn. Angel noticed the look in her father's eyes as he stared at it. He seemed sad.

"Daddy?" Angel asked.

"This was the house that your Mom was born and raised in." Taker said.

"More like trapped in." Angel whispered.

"I don't think it was so bad when your Uncle and Grandfather lived there with her." Taker reminded her.

Angel nodded as they pulled away from the house. There was absolute silence in the car now. When they drove past the Cemetery, Lea started to cry. Taker slammed on the brakes and got out of the car. He unbuckled Lea from her car seat and picked her up.

"Shush, Little Lea. It's alright. What's the matter?" Taker asked.

"No wanna go." Lea said.

"Where don't you want to go, Baby Lea?" Angel asked.

"No wanna go there!" Lea said.

"Oh. Baby Lea, we're not going there. We just have to go by it to get to Daddy's house." Angel said.

"Hang on, Angel. Lea, can you...see anything there?" Taker said.

"See people. Like petty lady." Lea said.

"Hang on...Daddy, how can she see them? Aren't her powers supposed to be bound?" Angel asked.

"Well, she's just a baby, so it's possible that she can see them." Taker said.

"Lea, they won't hurt you, sweetheart." Angel said.

"Won't?" Lea asked.

"No." Angel said.

"An? Where petty lady? She not here." Lea said.

"Pretty lady?" Taker asked.

"She means Mom. She doesn't see Mom's ghost here." Angel said.

"She must have left, Little Lea." Taker said.

"Where?" Lea asked.

"I don't know, Baby Lea." Angel said.

"I think I do. I think she's at my house." Taker said.

"Daddy house?" Lea asked.

"Yes. It was her house too, sweetheart." Angel said.

"Oh." Lea said.

Angel nodded. Taker sighed and put Lea back in the car. They drove the rest of the way to the house in silence. Angel was lost in thought. She was hoping Lea's powers were staying bound. Angel was snapped out of her thoughts when Taker tapped her on the shoulder. They had arrived at the house. Angel looked out the window of the car and saw a beautiful two story house made out of red brick. Taker looked upset.

"Daddy?" Angel asked.

"It's been sixteen years since I've been here." Taker answered.

"You mean...you kept the house but didn't actually live here?" Angel asked.

"After what happened to your Mother, I couldn't stay here." Taker explained.

Angel nodded. She got out of the car and got Lea from her car seat. It was then that she noticed that her Grandfather and Uncle were sitting on the front porch, covered in dust and dirt. She ran over and hugged them.

"Grandpa! Uncle Liam! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Your friend Bret called ahead and told us you'd be coming. We cleaned the house and changed a couple of things." Dean said.

"Oh, wow. Remind me to give Bret a call and thank him." Angel said with a smile.

Taker walked up then, carrying their bags. Dean and Liam took them and then lead them inside. Angel looked around. It didn't look like no one had lived here in sixteen years. It was so clean. Angel took hers and Lea's shoes off. Then she started to walk around the house. She stopped dead in the living room. Along the mantle of the fire place were pictures of her father and Beth. She looked around the room and noticed more pictures on the wall.

"Daddy...come and look at this wall!" Angel said.

"What's up?" Taker asked.

"Baby!" Lea said.

Taker walked over to where Angel was standing. He saw what Lea had meant by baby. Angel and Lea's baby pictures were both hanging on the wall. Lea was looking at them curiously. Angel knew what she was trying to do.

"Me?" Lea asked.

"And me too, baby Lea. But...I don't know which one is which." Angel said.

"You're on the left, silly." came a voice.

"Who said that?" Angel asked, still staring at the pictures.

"Honestly, sometimes I don't know what you'd do if I wasn't around."

Lea turned and looked. She let out a squeal and squirmed from Angel's arms. She crawled over to the person. Angel turned and looked and just about fell over. She couldn't believe it.

"Kristy?" she asked.

"No, your other best friend. Who else would it be?" Kristy asked, picking up Lea.

"But...you're supposed to be in Calgary. What's going on?" Angel asked.

"This happened." Kristy said.

She picked up a cloth and wiped her eye. Angel gasped. She had been wearing make-up in order to cover up a black eye. Angel gasped. Kristy's eye was swollen and black and blue.

"How...?" Angel said, her voice reduced to a pathetic whisper.

"Let's just say that my Mother has a good right hook." Kristy whispered.

"But you were only there for a few hours, Krissy..." Taker said.

"Let's just say I got a taste of what Angel went through. Daddy had to get me out of there and quick. So he sent me here." Kristy said.

"SHE BEAT YOU?!" Angel yelled.

"She came close." Kristy said.

"Tell us the story." Taker said.

"I think you'd all better sit down for this one." Kristy said.

Taker and the others nodded. They sat down on the couch. Lea snuggled up to Kristy. Angel could see that her little sister looked very afraid. Angel's face was pale and her father looked angry.

"So? What happened?" Angel whispered.

"Well, when I got to the airport, I found that Mom had sent Uncle Kieth to pick me up. He drove me home and we talked about things. He asked about all of you. We both thought that this time would be different. When he dropped me off, Mom asked about my hearing aids because she heard the stuttering. When I told her what happened, she just shrugged it off and told me to go and get changed, saying I was going to stay with Grandpa and Grandma at Hart House.

"When we got there, Grandpa took me down to the Dungeon so he could teach me the Missile Drop kick and I could perfect the Sharpshooter. We were down there for awhile and when we came upstairs, Mom and Aunt Ellie were fighting about something. We left shortly after. When we got back home, I went to shower and change. It wasn't until that was done that Mom started yelling at me about my hearing aids. Then she started to say she didn't want me around anymore and she knew how to get me out of her house and her sight. So she did this." Kristy said, pointing to her eye.

"Oh, my God." Angel whispered.

"But how did you get here?" Taker asked.

"Daddy put me on the red eye flight to Houston and then called Dean." Kristy said.

"And I sent Liam to the airport to pick Kristy up." Dean said, walking into the room.

"Oh, OK. Good. Are you sure you're alright, Krissy?" Taker said.

"I think so. Daddy was able to get me new hearing aids. But...technically, I'm not supposed to be here. I'm supposed to stay in Calgary unless I'm with Daddy." Kristy said.

"What?! Who came up with that?!" Angel asked.

"Mom did. She wants full custody." Kristy said.

"Oh, no. No way. You're not going anywhere." Taker said.

"Daddy's right. You're staying here! I'm not letting you go back there! No way in Hell!" Angel said.

"Thanks, but I don't know how much choice I have in the matter. Daddy's looking into it." Kristy said.

"Well, you're staying here in the meantime then." Taker said.

Kristy nodded. Then she stood up. She took Angel's hand and dragged her up the stairs. There were three bedrooms and a bathroom up there. She stopped outside a door. Lea and Angel looked at her. Kristy laughed.

"Go on. Open the door." Kristy said.

"But..." Angel said.

"It's Lea's room. Go on." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. She opened the door and stepped inside. Lea's eyes lit up. The room was pink and purple. The furniture looked brand new. When Angel looked in the closet, she saw all brand new clothes. There was also a toy box full of new toys. Lea looked around again.

"DADDY! AN!" she shouted.

Angel looked above Lea's crib and smacked her forehead. Posters of Angel and Taker were hanging above it. Lea had a huge smile on her face. Angel turned to look at Kristy.

"Krissy...did you...?" Angel asked.

"Sorry, Ang. Couldn't help it." Kristy said.

"No. Not the posters. I mean, did you do this for her?" Angel asked.

"I had to make myself useful somehow." Kristy said.

"You're the best, Krissy." Angel said.

Angel and Lea both hugged her. Then Angel changed Lea's diaper and put her in a fresh sleeper. Then she put her in the crib. The two girls left the room. Kristy took Angel to the room next door. Angel hesitated.

"Go on. Take a look." Kristy said.

"But..." Angel said.

"It's your room. Just go." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. She opened the door and stepped in. She froze. The walls in the room were red. Or at least what Angel could see of the walls were red. Her own artwork covered most of it up. The furniture in the room was purple and black. On the bed sat the teddy bear that Amber had gotten her when she was three years old. It was supposed to be an Undertaker bear. Amber had made it herself for Angel's third birthday. Angel teared up when she saw it there. She walked over to the bed and picked it up.

"Ang, what is it?" Kristy asked.

"It's this bear. Amber made it for me for my third birthday. It's supposed to be Daddy." Angel whispered.

"Awe." Kristy said.

"When I was little, it went everywhere with me. It was like a security blanket for me. I used to talk to it all the time. I...never thought I'd see it again. I came home from school one day and it was gone." Angel whispered.

"We found it in a box." Kristy said.

"Good." Angel said, hugging the teddy bear.

Then she got up and walked down the hall. She found her father, standing in the room that must have been his and Beth's. He had a picture in his hands and he was crying.

"Daddy?" Angel asked.

"Uncle Taker?" Kristy asked at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Bethy." Taker whispered.

"Daddy...are you alright? What's wrong? Please tell me." Angel said.

Taker didn't say anything. He just handed the picture to Angel. She gasped. It was a picture of her Mom holding her while she was in the hospital as a baby. She set the picture down on the dresser and hugged her Daddy. Kristy just watched, confused.

"I get it now, Daddy. She needed you and you weren't there...and you're sorry for that. But it's not your fault." Angel said.

"Of course not, Uncle Taker." Kristy said.

"Daddy...please say something to me." Angel said.

"I'm so sorry, girls." Taker said.

"It's OK, Daddy." Angel said.

"Yeah. It's alright." Kiera said.

"But where did that picture come from?" Angel asked.

"Dean found it." Kristy said.

"Where?" Angel asked.

"The attic. There's a lot of Bethy's things up there." Dean said, poking his head in.

"We think she was hiding stuff from Mom." Liam said, looking over Dean's shoulder.

"How do you get into the attic?" Angel asked.

"The stairs." Liam said.

"No kidding. Where are the stairs?" Angel asked.

"Follow me, baby girl." Taker said.

Angel nodded. She followed her Dad to the end of the hallway. Angel had seen the small table sitting there with a plant on it. Taker pushed the table out of the way and Angel was shocked to see that there was a key sticking out of a keyhole. Taker turned it and opened the door. It lead to a stairwell.

"Wow. Only your house would have a secret passage in it, Ang." Kristy said.

"Go up these stairs and the attic is there, baby girl." Taker said.

Angel nodded. She ran up the stairs. When she got to the top, she saw boxes of things. Angel went to the first one and pulled it open. She reached in and pulled out a dress. She gasped. It was her mother's wedding dress. It was beautiful and still white, despite all the time that had passed. Angel felt her eyes fill with tears. She put the dress back and just sat down and cried. Then she heard the sound of running feet. The next thing she knew, someone was hugging her.

"Baby girl..." Taker's voice said.

"Daddy...it's not fair. It's not fair!" Angel said.

"I know. I know, baby girl." Taker said.

He took Angel from the attic. Kristy shut the door and locked it. Then she put the table back in front of the key hole. Taker took Angel into her bedroom and sat her down on the bed. Angel just hugged him and cried. He was crying too.

"Angel, I understand." Taker said.

"Daddy...why? Why did Mom have to die? She wanted to get me back. She could have too. But..." Angel said.

"She never got that chance, baby girl. I guess God decided that since you were an Angel down here, he needed one up there, so he took your Mom." Taker said.

"Oh. But it's still not fair." Angel said.

"I know." Taker said.

"I...wonder who took that picture of Mom and I." Angel said.

_"My mother did." Beth's voice answered._

"Mom!" Angel said.

"Wait...so she had the nerve to show up at the hospital after telling you to kill Angel?" Taker asked.

_"Yes." Beth said._

**~Flashback~**

_Bethany sighed as she laid in the hospital. Baby Angel was a day old and seemed to be clinging to her mother. It was like she knew she was only going to have a little while with her so she wanted to spend as much time as she could with her. Right now, Angel was sound asleep in her arms. Bethany was smiling down at her. Just then, there was a knock on the door._

_ "Come in." Beth called._

_When the door opened, Beth was stunned. Her mother, Kristal stood there. Bethany hadn't spoken to her mother since the fight that they had had about the baby._

_ "Mom...what are you doing here?" Beth asked._

_ "Don't ever call me Mom. You call me Mother. Understood?" Kristal snapped._

_ "Yes, Mother." Beth said._

_ "Is this his child?" Kristal asked._

_ "She is. And she has a name. Angel Marie Calaway." Beth said_

_ "So...you couldn't even give me a Grandson. Yet another thing you've done wrong." Kristal said._

_ "According to you, everything in my life is wrong. This time, it's not. Even if I didn't give you what you wanted, I got what I wanted. I got my little girl. Mark gave her to me." Beth said with tears in her eyes._

_ "I told you to abort the child." Kristal snapped._

_ "Yes, Mother. I know you did, but I couldn't bring myself to kill her. She's an innocent baby. She's my Angel Baby. Which is why what I'm going to do is going to break my heart into a million pieces." Beth whispered._

_ "Oh?" Kristal asked._

_ "I'm giving her up for adoption." Beth whispered._

_ "Is he OK with that?" Kristal asked._

_Bethany looked up at her Mother. Anger flashed in her eyes. Angel woke up and began to cry. She seemed to sense her Mother's anger. She began to cry louder when she saw Kristal in the room. She must sense my Mother's malicious nature. Bethany thought._

_ "Because of you, he has no idea about her! I got so scared by the way you reacted that I never said a word to him! If he comes home and sees her, he'll kill me!" Bethany snapped._

_ "So even after all these years, I can still have control over you." Kristal said._

_ "Mom, why are you even here?!" Beth asked, ignoring the comment._

_ "I came to see the child. I want a picture." Kristal said._

_ "Fine. Take the picture and get out!" Beth said._

_Kristal pulled out her camera and took a picture. She told Bethany she would get it developed and send her a copy of it as soon as she could. Then she walked out. Bethany sighed and started to sing. Angel responded. Her eyes lit up and she relaxed. _

_A week later, Bethany sat at the table staring at the picture that her Mother had taken of her and Angel in the hospital. She was in tears. Giving up her Angel Baby had indeed shattered her heart into a million pieces. Although she had managed to hide her broken heart from Mark when she spoke to him._

_ "Someday, Angel baby..." Bethany whispered._

**~End Flashback~**

"I hate that woman more then I hate my own mother." Kristy said, poking her head in the door.

"How did you manage to be so gentle and sweet when Kristal is so evil, Mom? I don't get it." Angel said.

_"It was because I had more of your Grandfather in me then I did her." Beth said._

"Oh. Mom, what happened? I mean, didn't she love Grandpa?" Angel said.

_"She did. Until I came along. It's all my fault that they split up." Beth said._

"I don't believe that." Kristy and Angel said in unison.

"Kristal wanted boys. Not girls." Dean said, sticking his head in.

"But she got a boy! She got Uncle Liam!" Angel said.

"Are we sure that Kristal's not related to my mother?" Kristy asked.

"Positive. Although sometimes I wonder." Taker said.

"Mom, how come she hated Daddy so much?" Angel asked.

_ "That's a simple one. Your father made me happy and in the end, wound up giving me what I wanted." Beth said._

"Huh?" Kristy said.

"Simple, Krissy. Daddy gave her love and made her happy. And...gave her me. That was what Mom wanted most. A little girl of her own." Angel said.

"So Uncle Taker makes you happy..." Kristy said.

_"Which made my mother miserable." Beth finished._

"Wow. And I thought my family was messed up. No offence you guys." Kristy said.

"None taken." Angel said.

"What I don't get is if Kristal wanted boys, why didn't you take Beth and leave Liam with her, Dean?" Kristy asked.

"Because that's the way she wanted it." Dean said.

"If Dad had have had his way at the time, he would have taken us both." Liam said, walking into the room.

"I still don't get why she would want to keep you when she hated you." Kristy said.

"I get it. She wanted Mom to suffer because she was a girl instead of a boy. So, she let Uncle Liam go with Grandpa and kept Mom under her thumb all the time. And I have a pretty good idea of the kinds of things Mom had to go through." Angel whispered.

"So do I." Kristy said.

"OK, is anyone else a little freaked out by the fact that Angel understands Kristal better then most people?" Liam said.

"It's because of her past, Liam." Dean said.

"Haven't you two ever wondered why Angel and Kristy understand each other better then anyone else?" Taker asked.

"It's because Kristy's been with Angel through everything imaginable." Dean said.

_"That's exactly it." Beth said._

"Well, yes, but Kristy knows what it's like to have someone not care about her at all. She has a lot of people that do—Bret, Owen, Davey, and I for example—she still knows what it's like." Taker said.

"Well, that makes sense." Liam said.

"Yeah it does." Dean said.

Just then, they heard Lea laughing. Angel got up and walked to Lea's room. She stuck her head in and saw Amber there. She was making silly faces at Lea and the little girl was laughing. Angel giggled. She opened the door.

"An! Look! More petty lady here!" Lea said.

"I know, Baby Lea. Her name is Amber." Angel said.

"Am?" Lea asked.

"Yeah. Am." Angel said.

"She petty too." Lea said.

"Yes, I know." Angel said.

"An? Where Nana?" Lea asked.

"Nana?" Angel asked.

"I think she means Leanna." Kristy said, sticking her head in the door.

"Nana." Lea said with a nod.

"I don't know where she is, Baby Lea." Angel said.

Just then, Taker and everyone else came running into Lea's room to see what was going on. As soon as Lea saw Taker, she stood up in her crib. Taker walked over and picked her up. Lea looked up at him.

"Da? Where Nana?" Lea asked.

"Who is that?" Taker asked.

"She's looking for Grandma." Angel told him.

"Oh. You mean Leanna?" Taker asked.

"Nana." Lea said, nodding at him.

"I don't know where she is, Little Lea. I'm sure she's around." Taker said.

"Tay." Lea said.

"Lea, how can you see them?" Angel asked.

"Me no know." Lea said.

"OK." Angel said.

"I bad?" Lea asked.

"No, baby Lea. You're not bad. It's alright. I'm just wondering that's all." Angel said.

Lea nodded. Angel gave her a hug and then left the room. She went into her own room and slammed the door shut. Both Liam and Dean started to go after her, but Kristy stopped them.

"Leave her be." she said.

"But..." Liam said.

"She needs some time alone. She'll come around." Kristy said.

"Mark?" Dean asked.

"Let her be, you two. She's had an emotional day." Taker said.

"She seems happy to be here." Kristy said, quietly.

"It's her home." Liam said.

"I know." Kristy said.

"Krissy, I know you don't like that idea, but this is Angel's home." Taker said.

"But what about Calgary?" Kristy asked.

"There's nothing in Calgary for her now." Taker said.

"But my family is there! And I'm there!" Kristy said.

"She has a point, Mark." Beth said.

"But other then that, there's no reason for her to be in Calgary." Taker said.

"Why does Angel's new home have to be so far away?" Kristy asked.

"Because, Krissy, it's just the way it is." Taker said.

"It's not fair, Uncle Taker. Why did you have to take her away from me like that?!" Kiera asked.

"Kristy! This is where Angel belongs. He didn't take her away from you!" Dean said.

_"Don't any of you even yell at her!" Beth said._

"But, Bethy...she's being unreasonable." Liam said.

"No, Liam. She's not. I understand how she feels. Her and Angel have been together as much as humanly possible for the last five years and now all of a sudden, here I am and Angel's living in the States while she's in Calgary." Taker said.

"I'm glad someone understands." Kristy said.

"If you ask me, she's a spoiled brat." Liam whispered.

"Liam! Show a little compassion, son. Angel and Kristy are just like sisters. They're as close as you and Bethy were before the divorce. You should understand how she feels! Think about how much you missed Bethy when you were separated!" Dean snapped at him.

"Sorry." Liam said.

"Besides, if it wasn't for Kristy, Angel wouldn't be here. That crazy son of a bitch would have killed her one night. Or she would have eventually lost the will to live. Kristy was the only person she had! Especially after Amber died." Dean said.

"Listen you guys. There's something you all need to know." Taker said.

"What is it, Uncle Taker?" Kristy asked.

"Even with you around, Krissy, she did lose the will to live." Taker said.

"What are you talking about?" Liam asked.

"When she was fourteen...she took all the pain killers in her house and downed them in an attempt to kill herself. Amber found her before she died and got her to the hospital." Taker said.

"I didn't know that. It happened before I met her. We were fourteen and a half." Kristy said.

"You don't remember Amber telling you that she was sick from stress?" Taker asked.

"Wait...hang on...I do remember that! You mean you lied to me, Amber?" Kristy asked.

_"I'm sorry, Kiera. Angel didn't want you to know. She knew you would be very upset." Amber said._

"Well, you could have at least told me the truth, Amber! I wouldn't have judged her or been mad. I just would have been worried." Kristy said.

_"I tried to tell her that, Kristy. But she was being stubborn." Amber said._

Kristy sighed. However, she turned and left the room. She walked down the hall to Angel's room and threw open the door. The noise woke Angel up. She sat up, startled. Kristy walked over to the bed and hugged her best friend.

"Krissy? Did something happen? What's the matter?" Angel asked.

"Amber told me what happened when we were fourteen. Why didn't you tell me?" Kristy asked.

"Oh. That. I...just couldn't. I was scared that you'd hate me." Angel said.

"I could never hate you, Ang. You should know that by now. I'm your best friend and I wouldn't do that to you." Kristy said.

"I...know that..." Angel whispered, bursting into tears.

"Oh, Ang. It's alright. I know that was a really difficult time for you. How come you didn't just talk to me about it?" Kristy asked.

"I...don't know. I wasn't thinking straight I guess. I just...wanted to leave because I thought I was trouble. I'm sorry, Krissy." Angel said.

"It's OK, Ang. And you're not trouble." Kiera said.

"I know. Are you OK? You seem down." Angel said.

"I don't like the idea of us being separated. That's all." Kristy said.

"We won't be separated that much, Krissy." Angel said.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Angel heard Dean answer it, but didn't know who it was. She went downstairs and Kristy followed her. Angel saw David standing there. She smiled. Kristy ran to her brother and hugged him. David returned the hug and then walked over to Angel and handed her a white rose.

"Thanks, Harry." Angel whispered.

"You're welcome." David said.

"Ugh, seriously bro. Just ask her to be your girlfriend and get it over with." Kristy said.

"Be patient, Kristy. When he's ready he will." Taker said.

"Yeah. Leave the poor guy alone." Angel said with a laugh.

"So, David, what brings you here?" Taker said.

"I'm here to get Krissy. Dad looked into it and she has to be with Mom when she's not with him. It's in the custody arrangement." David said.

"What?! No! Uncle Taker, I don't want to go! Please don't make me go!" Kristy said.

"Harry, did your Dad double check and triple check? And tell them what Diana did?" Taker asked.

"Yeah. But Mom's digging her heels in. Kristy has to go. I'm sorry." David said.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING! I'M SIXTEEN! SHE CAN'T MAKE ME!" Kristy said.

"Krissy, you have to go." David said.

"But..." Kristy said, glancing back at Angel.

"Don't worry about me, Krissy. I'm safe with Daddy." Angel said.

"No, David, she doesn't have to go. I'm her Godfather! They can't just take her." Taker said.

"Deadman, Mom's threatening to call the cops and have you and Dad charged with kidnapping. Kristy has to come with me. Krissy, go and get your stuff." David said.

"NO! I'D RATHER BE DEAF FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE THEN GO WITH HER!" Kristy said, putting her hands to her ears.

"Krissy...I...can't believe this is about to come out of my mouth...but go. Please, go. I know you don't want your Daddy in jail...and I don't want mine to go to jail either. The only way to stop it...is for you to go with your brother back to Calgary." Angel whispered, tears rolling down her face.

"She's not going anywhere." Dean said.

"She has to! She doesn't have a choice! Kristy, go and get your things!" David said.

"NO!" Kristy said.

"David, listen, call your Dad and tell him that Kristy is staying here. We can't risk her going back there. I'm afraid that she'll get beaten up like Angel was. I wasn't there to protect Angel and I'm not letting this happen to Kristy." Taker said.

"Taker, Dad's going to tell me to take her back to Calgary. I know he is. He doesn't want to go to jail." David said.

"I know he doesn't want to go to jail. I don't either, but I'm worried about Kiera getting hurt or worse. Ending up in the hospital." Taker said, looking at Kristy.

"Look, just figure out what you're going to do and quit arguing!" Angel snapped.

"Angel..." Dean said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like it." Angel said.

"David, go back to Calgary and tell Diana if she wants her daughter back, she has to come and get her on her own. Not send someone else to do her dirty work for her." Taker said.

"Believe me, I didn't want to come. I had my orders from Uncle Smith. He was sure that Krissy would come with me." David said.

"He thought wrong." Kristy said.

"Kristy, what's it going to take to convince you to go? Mom is going to be angry if I come back without you." David said.

"Do I have to keep my hearing aids in?" Kristy asked.

"I don't think Mom will care weather you have them in or not." David said.

"Fine, I'll go. But I'm not wearing them. David, can you stay? Please? I don't want to be home alone with Mom." Kristy said softly.

"I'll stay at home as long as I can, Krissy." David said.

Kristy nodded. She went and got her stuff from Angel's room. She hugged all of them and then walked out the door with her brother. As soon as the door closed, Lea started to cry. She didn't really understand, but she knew Kristy was gone. Dean and Liam looked around and noticed Angel had disappeared too.

"Lea, it's alright. Krissy will come back. Don't worry." Taker said.

"Hope so." Lea said.

"She will. Promise." Taker said.

"Angel's disappeared too, Mark." Dean said.

"An go too?" Lea asked, tears still going down her face.

"I think I know where she went." Taker said.

"The attic?" Liam asked.

"Possibly." Taker said.

"Find An!" Lea said.

_"She's in her room, crying." Beth said._

Taker sighed. He headed up the stairs and he could hear Angel. He walked into her room and sat down on the side of the bed. Angel looked up and, when she saw it was her Dad and not Kristy, she started to cry even more. Taker reached out and wiped her tears away. Angel sat up and hugged him.

"It's OK, Angel." Taker said.

"No it's not! Kristy's gone, Daddy." Angel said.

"She'll be back once all of this is settled, baby girl." Taker said.

"But Diana's going to hurt her, Daddy!" Angel said.

"I know, baby girl, but Krissy's strong. She'll be alright." Taker said.

"But what if she takes out her hearing aids?" Angel whispered.

"I don't know what will happen then, baby girl." Taker said.

"At least if she doesn't have them in, she won't be able to listen to Diana tell her how much of a screw up and a disgrace she is." Angel whispered.

"Listen, baby girl, I'm going to do whatever I can to get Krissy back here. It's just going to be a bit of a problem. Until Davey can do something, there's nothing I can do." Taker said.

"Daddy...you'd do that for Krissy...and me?" Angel asked.

"Of course I would." Taker said.

"Thanks, Daddy." Angel said.

"Hey, don't thank me. I love you. And Krissy...and Lea too. All three of you are very important to me." Taker said.

"I just hope that Krissy will be alright, Daddy." Angel said.

"I know how you feel." Taker said.

"Daddy...how come you have such a strong sort of friendship with Krissy? It can't be just because she's your God daughter." Angel said.

"Well, for a long time, she was like my daughter." Taker said.

"Oh." Angel said.

"Yeah." Taker said.

"I'm sorry for being so upset, Daddy." Angel whispered.

"It's alright, baby girl. I understand." Taker said.

Angel nodded. She took Lea from her father. She took her baby sister into her room and changed her diaper and put her in a fresh sleeper. Then she set Lea down so she could play with her toys. Then she went downstairs and put her shoes and coat. She left the house and started to walk. She crossed the street and kept going. It wasn't long before she found herself in a park. She sat down and just watched. There were kids everywhere playing and running and having fun.

Angel sighed, wishing not for the first time that her childhood could have been carefree and fun as opposed to what it was. Angel must have sat there for hours because before she knew it, it was dark and the park was empty. She stood up and started to walk away. She only got about a foot or so across the park when she thought she heard footsteps behind her.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Sorry to scare you, Ang." David said.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Kristy!" Angel said.

"Actually, it was a lie. I wasn't sent here by Mom. Uncle Smith was here. I had to get out of the house. He was sitting in the car." David said.

"So where's Krissy?" Angel asked.

"Probably on a plane back home." David said.

"You promised her you'd stay with her so she wouldn't have to face Diana alone." Angel said, fighting to keep calm.

"Sometimes I have to fib to get her to do things she doesn't want to." David whispered.

"David! How could you do that?!" Angel asked.

"It was either get her on that plane or have our Dads in jail. I didn't know what else to do." David said.

"I...guess you're right. Even if I don't agree with how you got her on the plane." Angel whispered.

"You're not mad?" David asked.

"No. I can't really be. It was the only way. But...is she going to be alright?" Angel asked.

"I don't know, Angel. She took her hearing aids out." David said.

"Oh. David...please...can you go to Calgary and be there for her? I don't trust your mother." Angel said.

"I can't. My Mom said I have to stay away." David said.

"What?!" Angel asked.

"Yeah. So, I thought I'd stay here for a bit." David said.

"What about the rest of us? Is she going to completely cut Krissy off from us all?" Angel asked.

"No. I don't think so." David said.

"OK. Then maybe she'll send me a text or something when she gets home. That way we'll at least know she made it there. I never thought that mine and Krissy's roles would be reversed. It feels weird." Angel said.

"I know. Believe me." David said.

"So...how come you decided to stay? What made you listen to your Mom for a change?" Angel asked.

"Krissy told me to stay behind and watch over you and Lea. She said she knew you had Taker, but that he couldn't always be there." David said.

"Oh. Well, you need to be with your family. Not us. I don't care what your Mother said." Angel whispered.

"So why don't you go and look after your little sister?" Angel asked.

"Because...you're here and she's there." David said.

"OK. Now you're just confusing me. I'm going home." Angel said, starting to walk away.

"Look, I promised to stay here." David said.

"Kristy needs you more then I do! Go home." Angel said.

"Angel, just wait a second. Look, it's not just because Kristy told me to stay. It's because well, I love you." David said.

Angel stopped dead in her tracks and looked around. Luckily for her, no one was around to hear him say it. Angel kept her back turned to him. She wasn't sure what to say. She hung her head.

"Angel?" David asked.

"You..." was all Angel could say.

"I love you. And my sister's right. I need to get this over with...so here goes...will you be my girlfriend?" David asked.

"Uh..." Angel said.

"Well?" David asked.

"Alright, David. I'll go out with you." Angel said.

David walked over to Angel and put his arms around her. Angel turned around and hugged him. She started to cry. Just then, Taker, Dean and Liam came running up. Liam had Lea. As soon as they saw the two hugging, they all had different reactions. Taker smiled, Lea stopped crying because she knew where Angel was now. Dean whispered something in Taker's ear to which he laughed. Liam got angry. He walked over and pulled the two of them apart.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Angel asked.

"Get your hands off my niece." Liam snapped.

"Uncle Liam, he wasn't hurting me." Angel whispered.

"Yeah. We were just hugging! I wouldn't hurt Angel intentionally." David said.

"Liam, it's fine with me if they date. Believe me." Taker said.

"You trust him?" Liam asked.

"I've known him since he was a kid, Liam. He's not going to hurt Angel. Mostly because he knows I will kill him dead." Taker said.

"And so will my sister." David said.

"Not to mention Bret, Owen, Nattie, Tyson, and Kane too. So take it easy, son." Dean said.

"I don't care. You just keep your hands off my niece!" Liam snapped.

"Liam, you're my brother in law and I love you, but I'm Angel's father and I say it's OK." Taker said.

"Well, it isn't! She shouldn't be dating. She's only sixteen." Liam said.

"Liam, that's enough! Just because Bethy didn't date when she was a teen, doesn't mean Angel's going to do the same thing. She's not her Mother." Dean said.

"Yeah, whatever." Liam said.

"I'm not Mom! Now let go of me!" Angel snapped, trying to pull herself free.

It didn't work. The more Angel pulled, the tighter Liam's grip got on her wrist. Angel did the only thing she could think of. She started to scream. Suddenly, a cold wind blew through the park, it knocked Liam off his feet, forcing him to let go of Angel. Just then, Beth appeared. She didn't look happy.

"Mom!" Angel said.

_"DON'T YOU DARE GRAB MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Beth shouted._

"Bethy...I...just want to protect Angel from being hurt..." Liam said.

_"David won't hurt her." Beth said._

"You don't know that." Liam said.

_"Liam! Listen to me! Angel is not me! However much she may act like it, she is not me! Sometimes I wonder if you think you've got me back!" Beth said._

"That's exactly what he thinks!" Taker said.

"Well, I'm not Mom. It hurts me to say this, but Mom's gone physically. Forever. She can't come back! And however much I try to, I can't replace her!" Angel whispered, tears threatening to pour down her face.

"Come on, Ang. Let's go." David said.

"Don't call me Ang. You'll have to find another nickname for me." Angel said.

She stood up and took David's hand. They walked away from them. Dean helped Liam to his feet. The two of them said goodbye to Taker and Lea. Dean told Taker to tell Angel that he loved her. Taker nodded. He took Lea home and waited for Angel and David to come back. When they did, Angel went right to her room. Just after she slammed the door, the phone rang. Taker reached for it.

"Hello?" he asked.

_"Uncle Taker..." came a weak voice._

"Krissy? Is that you, sweetheart? How long have you been at home? Are you OK?" Taker asked.

_"Uncle Taker...please..." the voice sounded even weaker._

"Krissy? What happened?" Taker asked.

_"Just...take...care of...Angel..." the voice whispered._

Then the line went dead. Taker didn't like this. He decided to get brave and call Davey's home number. He had no idea what was happening, but he knew that whatever it was, it wasn't good and Kiera was in trouble. The phone rang about six times before someone finally answered. Taker was shocked when he realized it was Diana herself. His first inclination was to explode, but then he realized that doing that would get him nowhere.

_"Hello?" Diana asked._

"Diana, it's Mark. Kristine's Godfather. What did you do?" Taker asked.

_"Oh, Mark. I don't know what you're talking about. Kristy's upstairs sleeping." Diana said, trying to sound innocent._

"Diana, you and I both know that you're lying. Kristy just called me. She was begging for help and told me to take care of Angel. Then the line went dead. If you don't tell me what happened, I will be on the next plane to Calgary and Kristy will be coming to live with Angel and I, regardless of your damn custody arrangement." Taker said.

_"Don't worry about my daughter, Mark. Just do what Kristy asked and take care of Angel." Diana snapped._

The line went dead again. Just then, there was a scream and Angel came running down the stairs, cell phone in hand. She tried to tell Taker what was wrong, but nothing came out except a sob. Taker took the phone from Angel's hand. There was a text message there from Kristy. It was basically telling Angel goodbye and that Taker would take good care of her.

"We've got to do something, Daddy!" Angel cried.

"We are. We're going to get her. I don't give a damn what Diana says." Taker said.

"Daddy! We'll never make it! She's going to die before we get there!" Angel cried.

"We'll get there, baby girl. We'll get there." Taker said.

Angel nodded. She ran upstairs and packed some clothes for her and Lea. Then she went into her Dad's room and did the exact same thing. When she came back downstairs, she put her shoes on. Lea looked upset. Things had been quiet and now all of a sudden everyone was acting crazy. Taker had got her coat and shoes on her when Angel had run upstairs. She started to cry. Angel picked her up.

"An?" Lea asked.

"We have to go, sweetheart. You're coming too." Angel said.

"Where go?" Lea asked.

"Krissy needs our help, sweetheart." Harry said.

"Ris?" Lea asked, looking around.

"Krissy is in trouble. She needs us." Angel said.

"Me too?" Lea asked.

"Yes, Lea. You too." Harry said.

"David, give your Dad a call. If he doesn't know already, fill him in." Taker said.

David nodded. They all left and got into the car. Harry pulled out his cellphone and dialled his Dad as fast as he could. He had never been more nervous about talking to his Dad as he was now. He was hoping that his Dad already knew so that he wouldn't have to tell him.

_"Hello?" Davey asked._

"Dad, where are you?" David asked.

_"I'm in the hotel room, son. Why? What's going on?" Davey asked._

"You need to get home. We're not sure, but we think Mom did something to Krissy. She called Taker and...well, here. I'll put you on speaker." David said.

_"OK." Davey said._

David pressed a button on his phone and Davey was able to hear everything. Apparently, Taker and the others were driving down the road, probably headed to the airport. He could also hear Lea crying in the background and quiet sobs that were most likely coming from Angel.

_"Taker? What happened?" Davey asked._

"She called earlier. She asked me for help. I asked her what happened and she wouldn't say. She just asked me for help again. Then she told me to take care of Angel. Then Angel got a text message from her. Krissy was saying goodbye to her and told her that she didn't need to worry because I would take good care of her." Taker said.

_"Oh, bloody hell. Alright. We'll meet you in Calgary." Davey said._

"Right. You'd better hurry, Davey. I hate to say this, but we're probably going to lose her." Taker said.

_"Over my Dead Body." Davey said._

"Alright. Do you want us to tell Bret and the others, Dad?" David asked.

_"Sure. But be gentle when you break it to Owen. You know how he is with Krissy. Someone better tell Cena too, otherwise we're going to have one angry yak on our hands." Davey said._

"OK, Dad. Put Owen and the others on speaker. I only want to have to say this one more time." David said.

There was a pause in the conversation. Then all of a sudden, both Owen and Bret spoke at the same time. They seemed worried. Harry sighed. He hated having to do this over again.

_ "David, what's wrong?" Nattie asked. _

_"What's happening?" Tyson asked._

"Guys...it's Kristy. Mom did something to Kristy. Taker, Angel, Lea and I are headed to the airport now." David said.

_"What did she do?" Bret asked._

"We don't know. I just got a phone call from Krissy earlier. She was begging me for help and she seemed weak. I asked her what was wrong and she just asked me for help and then told me to take care of Angel. After that, the line went dead." Taker said.

"Then Angel got a text from her. She was saying goodbye and said not to worry because Taker would look after her. When Taker tried to talk to Mom, she pulled her innocent act." David said.

_"And you believed it?!" Owen asked._

"No. She just told me to not worry about her daughter and to do what Krissy asked and take care of Angel. Then she hung up on me." Taker said.

_"DAMN IT!" Bret yelled._

_"If she's killed Kristy, so help me god, I'll kill her!" Tyson said._

_ "I'll help." Nattie said._

_ "I can't believe this." Owen said._

"Is Cena with you?" Taker asked.

_ "No." Davey said._

"OK. That means one of you has to break the news to him before you all leave if you can track him down. And don't forget to tell my brother." Taker said.

_"David, you have to tell him." Nattie said_.

"Who? Kane or Cena?" David asked.

_"Cena. I'll tell Kane." Bret said._

"I can't tell Cena! He'll rip my head off." David said.

_"Taker? Will you do it?" Bret asked._

"Fine. I'll tell Cena." Taker said.

_"OK. We'll meet you guys in Calgary." Owen said._

"See you later." David said.

He hung up. Then he and Taker switched places so that Taker could use his cell phone to try and track down John. They were at the airport by the time they got hold of him. When John answered, he didn't even say hi.

_"Taker? Why are you calling me?" he asked._

"Hi to you too, Cena. Look, Kristy's in big trouble. Get to the airport and get on the next plane to Calgary." Taker said.

_"What?! What happened?! Is she alright?! Who hurt her?! I'll make sure they never breathe again." John said._

"She called my place, begging for help. She's not alright. She might not make it, John. We're pretty sure that her mother Diana did something to her." Taker explained quickly.

_"I'm on the red eye in twenty. I get first punch if it was her mother." John said._

"Right. When you get to the airport, wait there. The Harts, David, Angel, Lea, Kane, and I are all on our way there too." Taker said, imagining John's expression in his head.

_"Is Angel OK?" John asked._

"No. She's very upset. Krissy left her a text message saying goodbye and telling her not to worry because I would take care of her." Taker said.

_"Damn it. Alright, I'm on my way. I'll let Randy and Adam know too. I just hope that Adam doesn't go off his high horse again." John said._

"See you soon." Taker said.

He hung up and they ran inside. In an airport in St. Louis Missouri all of Kristy's family and friends were doing the same. All they could do was hope and pray that Kristy's would still be alive by the time they got to Calgary.


	20. Reminiscing

******Daughter of the Deadman**

**Chapter 20: Reminiscing **

Angel had never stayed awake on a plane before, but this time was different. Every time she even tried to go to sleep, she would imagine the worst possible outcome for Krissy and burst into tears. It was the longest flight that Angel had ever been on. When they finally landed in Calgary, Angel couldn't wait to get off the plane. When they did, they went and got their bags and headed through the airport. Lea was using Angel's shoulder as a pillow. It wasn't long before they ran into Davey, Bret, Owen, Ty, Nattie, Kane, Edge, Randy, and John. They all looked tired and worried, but they were there.

"Talk about calling in the cavalry for her." Davey said.

"Yeah, well, we all care about her." Taker said.

"OK, guys we need a plan and fast. Somehow barging into the house and demanding to see Krissy isn't going to go over well." Owen said.

"Why not?" Angel asked.

"Because it's never worked before, so it wouldn't now." Bret said.

"We're going to need to lure Diana out." Davey said.

"We don't need a plan. Let's just go and get her! It's been hours since she called Daddy! We need to hurry!" Angel said, feeling tears rolling down her face again.

"Angel is right. She could be dead or worse." Tyson said.

"What if Adam and I go in? We'll just say that we're friends of hers and we want to see her." John said.

"Well, whatever we're doing, we need to figure it out now." Taker said.

"I say we all just go. There's no way she'd say no to us! I just want my best friend back!" Angel whispered.

"Don't worry, Angel. We'll get Kristy back." Nattie said.

"Maybe Angel's right. The direct approach might work best." Taker said.

"Now that we've got that figured out can we go? The more time we waste here, the less chance we have of getting to Kristy before..." Edge said.

"Don't even finish that sentence." Angel snapped.

Everyone left the airport. Angel got in the car with David, Taker and Lea, who was still asleep. They all drove to Diana's house in silence. When they got out of their car, everyone else was just pulling up. Once everyone was there, Angel walked up to the door and knocked on it. Diana answered. She seemed to be smiling, even though Angel was surrounded by her friends and family.

"Hi, Diana. I know it's really late and everything, but do you think Kristy could come to the door?" Angel asked.

"Why don't you all come in? Kristy is upstairs. You're more then welcome to go and see if she's awake." Diana said lying through her teeth.

Angel nodded. Everyone walked into the house. Davey told Angel to go upstairs and see Krissy. Angel nodded, knowing that she was the only one other then Davey and David who was allowed in the house. She walked up the stairs and knocked on Kristy's bedroom door. She got no answer so she opened it and peeked in. It was dark, so she flicked on the light. She fought not to scream out loud. Kristy was slumped against her closet door. Her cell phone was in her hand. Angel ran over to her.

"Krissy! Krissy, can you hear me?! Answer me! Please!" Angel said.

"Angel! What is it?!" David asked, running up the stairs.

"David! Call nine-one-one! Please!" Angel said, feeling panicked.

"Angel...is...KRISTY!" Davey screamed, appearing in the doorway.

Davey ran over and knelt down. He checked for Kristy's pulse and thankfully found one. Angel was now hugging Kristy gently and crying while she begged her best friend to wake up. Tears were pouring down her face. Davey was crying too and Angel was pretty sure David was as well.

"Kristy...please...wake up." Angel whispered.

"They're on-" Owen started.

He walked into the room as he spoke. He froze when he saw Kristy there and Angel hugging her. Angel wasn't even paying attention to any of them, she was just begging Kristy to wake up.

"KRISTY!" he yelled.

"Owen-" Bret said walking into the room, "Oh, god no. Krissy...!"

"Bret? Owen? Is everything...? KRISTY! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Nattie said, running into the room.

"Nattie?" Edge asked, walking into the room, "Oh no! Kristy. No. Not my little Krissy. No."

He dropped to his knees. Now everyone that was there was crying. They were all staring at where Angel was hugging Kristy. She still hadn't even acknowledged any of them. Just then, there were rapid footsteps on the stairs. One by one, Randy, Tyson, Taker, and John came in. Lea was snoozing on Taker's shoulder.

"Edge, what's-? Oh god! Kristy!" Randy said.

"Guys? What's-? Oh, no. No." Tyson said.

"Guys? Is Kristy-? Oh, no." Taker said.

"Taker, did-? NO! KRISTY! OH, GOD! KRISTY!" John said, running past everyone else.

Angel looked back at John with a glare and he was thrown backwards. Everyone gasped. Angel relaxed. Everyone got the message though and kept a safe distance. They all had a rough idea of why Angel was acting the way she was. Just then, Kane came into the room. Taker had told him to keep an eye on Diana, but he had grown worried when he heard commotion from upstairs.

"Oh, god. Krissy!" he said.

"And we can't get close. Angel won't let us. She let Davey...but that's it." John said.

"That's understandable." Kane said.

"Angel...it's OK. You can let John get close, baby girl. He won't hurt you or Krissy. Don't worry." Taker said.

"No. Stay away." Angel said, a slight growl creeping into her voice.

"Angel..." David said.

"Don't, David. Angel's upset. And she's just trying to protect Kristy." Randy said.

"Angel, it's OK to let John through. You know how much he loves Kristy." Davey said.

"Fine. But everyone else stay back." Angel said.

Davey nodded. John ran over to where Kristy was. He knelt down and took Kristy's hand. Angel went back to staring at her friend and telling her to wake up. Everyone else was shocked. They had seen Angel emotional before but this was different. It was like she had tuned them all out and was only focusing on Kristy.

"Krissy...we're all here. Don't worry. You're not alone." Angel whispered.

"I've never seen Angel this way." Bret said.

"Me either." Owen said.

"She seems like she entranced..." Edge said.

Before Taker could say anything, the paramedics arrived on the scene. They explained that they would have been there sooner, but Diana wouldn't let them upstairs. Davey looked angry at that, thinking that if he lost Kristy it would be all because of her. John sighed and stood up.

"Angel, you need to let go of her now. The paramedics are here." John said.

"No. I can't." Angel whispered, tears rolling down her face.

"Angel, it's alright. The paramedics are going to help her, OK?" Davey said.

"No!" Angel said.

"Little Angel, come here." Kane said.

Angel looked up and saw her Uncle there. He opened his arms. Angel stared at him for a minute. Then she let go of Kristy and ran to him, bursting into tears. Kane hugged her. The paramedics got to work. It was then that Lea woke up. She looked around at them all. Then she started to cry. She was in a strange place and there were strangers everywhere.

"Lea, it's OK." Randy said.

"Dy?" Lea asked.

"Yeah. It's me. You're alright. You're at Krissy's house. These people are helping her. Don't worry." Randy said.

"Ris?" Lea asked, looking around for her.

"She's been hurt, Lea." Randy said.

"No! Ris no hurt! Ris no hurt!" Lea said.

"It's...true, baby Lea. Krissy's hurt." Angel whispered.

"No! Ris no hurt!" Lea said.

"Lea, I want you to look over there. Where the men are." Taker said.

Lea nodded. She looked over where the paramedics were working on Kristy. Already, they had her strapped to a backboard and had a neck brace on her so she wouldn't move around and get hurt more. There was an IV pumping something into her and an oxygen tube in her mouth. Lea started to cry all over again.

"NO! RIS!" she shouted.

"Lea...she's going to be alright. I promise Krissy will be fine." Taker said.

"An?" Lea asked.

"She'll be alright, Baby Lea. Don't you worry." Angel said.

The paramedics wheeled Kristy from the room, telling Davey that he could go with her. Davey asked if Angel wanted to go, but she shook her head. He left the room and everyone went to the window. They watched as the paramedics loaded Kristy into the ambulance. Davey climbed in after her and the ambulance pulled away. Then they went downstairs. The police were questioning Diana and she was lying.

"Don't listen to her. She's lying. She did this." Angel whispered.

"She's telling you lies, officers. Kristy is my god daughter and my daughter's best friend. She called me not too long ago, begging for my help. And she texted my daughter to tell her goodbye and that I would take care of her. So whatever this woman has told you is a lie." Taker said.

"She hurt Kristy. We don't know how, but we know she did." Angel whispered.

"Believe us, officer. We know how she is. Kristy was never harmed until about a week ago. She and her Mother have never gotten along. We can vouch for that." Edge said.

"Why don't you get along with your daughter, ma'am?" the officer asked Diana.

"Kristy has always had problems. And she and I don't always see eye to eye officer. You know how that is with teenagers." Diana said.

"Do you know if the young lady has any problems, sir?" the officer asked Taker.

"She was born deaf, but in terms of getting along with people? No. Kristy's a special girl who loves everyone she meets. Unless of course you're a total...um...jerk or something. If you mess with any of us, you're automatically on her bad side." Taker said.

"Alright. Mrs. Smith, can you tell us what happened here tonight?" the officer asked.

"My daughter had come back from visiting her friends in the states. She wasn't happy to have to leave them. Everything was fine until Kristy took out her hearing aids. She shouldn't have because the poor dear can't hear without them. She must have been having a fit in her room and hurt herself." Diana said.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Angel screamed, bursting into tears.

"Officers, I know my god daughter better then anyone here. She doesn't throw fits. If anything, she was beaten by her mother." Taker said.

"The only person who knows Kristy better then him is his daughter, Angel." Kane said, nodding at Angel.

"And she's never, ever thrown a fit and hurt herself. She was beaten. I know it. Diana's always hated Kristy because she's deaf. It was us she was visiting in the States. We live in Houston, Texas. She was forced back because of her Mom and Dad's custody arrangement, when legally she could have stayed with my father and I. Diana backed both Kristy's father and my father into a corner by threatening to have them both charged with kidnapping if she didn't come back here." Angel said quietly.

"I see." the officer said.

"So, Mrs. Smith, what really happened when Kristy came home?" his partner asked.

"She and I had a fight and I lost my temper." Diana admitted.

"What did you do to her?!" Angel asked.

"Let's just say, she might not wake up." Diana said.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" John yelled.

"Alright, Mrs. Smith, you need to come with us." the officer said.

"Not before she tells us exactly what she did to Kristy." Owen said.

"I beat her, alright?" Diana said.

"And you caught her when she was calling me for help and beat her again, didn't you? That's why the line went dead." Taker said.

"Of course it is." She admitted.

"You coward! I bet you she didn't even hear you coming until it was too late!" John snapped.

"She was defenceless." Randy said.

"I caught her too when she was texting her little friend. That was when I knocked her unconscious." Diana said.

"And why she still had her cell phone in her hand." Angel whispered.

One of the officers walked over and knelt down in front of Angel. Angel vaguely remembered him from one of the many times when Amber had called the police on Jason after he had beaten her.

"Miss, can we see the text message?" he asked.

Angel nodded. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and opened up her text messages. She pulled up the one from Kristy. She handed it to the officer and he read it and handed it back to Angel.

"Angel, what does it say?" John asked.

"She just said that she wanted to say goodbye and not to worry because Daddy would take good care of me." Angel whispered.

"Alright. Mrs. Smith, we need you to come down to the station and answer a few more questions. If we need anything from the rest of you, we'll be in touch." the officer said.

They nodded. The cops took Diana away in handcuffs. Once they left, everyone just stood there in shock. They couldn't believe what had happened. Angel sighed and stared down at the text message she had gotten from her best friend so many hours ago. Tears filled her eyes.

"Angel?" Kane asked.

"This could be the last message I ever get from her." Angel whispered.

"It won't be. Kristy's a fighter. God knows, she could take on half the locker room and still come out on top." Kane said.

"To be honest, Angel, Kristy has more of Davey in her then us. Even though she gets her temper from Bret." Owen said.

"Hey!" Bret said.

"He's right. She does get her temper from you." Angel whispered.

"And the fighter in her comes from Davey. And the ability to find the good in everyone comes from Owen." Taker said.

"I know. But this is the last thing she said to me: _Ang, I'm in big trouble. I just wanted to say Bye. You'll be fine without me. I know that Uncle Taker will keep you safe and take good care of you.-Krissy._ It just hurts." Angel whispered.

"Let's get to the hospital. I want to see how she's doing. And weather or not I need to be the hell out of that woman." John said.

"Sounds like a plan." Taker said.

They left the house and drove to the hospital in silence. When they got there, they headed straight for the Intensive Care Unit. They went into the waiting room and found Davey there. He looked upset. Lea looked around as though searching for Kristy. Then she looked at Davey.

"Where Ris?" she asked him.

"She's...in surgery." Davey said.

"Surgery for what?!" Taker asked.

"Broken leg, arm, ankle. You name it." Davey said.

"Anything else besides broken bones?" David asked.

"A concussion. Bleeding." Davey said.

Angel let go of Kane and took off. She couldn't be here. John tried to stop her, but Taker just told him to let her go. She ran from the hospital and didn't stop. Angel kept running until she got to Queen's Park Cemetery. She ran right to where she knew Amber's grave was. She sat down and just cried.

"Amber, I can't do this. I can't be there for Krissy like she was for me through all the hospital trips. I'm just not strong enough." Angel sobbed.

_"Angel baby..." Beth said._

"Mom...I can't..." Angel sobbed.

_"I know it's hard, Angel Baby. But Krissy needs you right now. She really needs you." Beth said._

"I can't do it. I'm not as strong as her. I...don't want to see her like that." Angel sobbed.

_"I know, sweetheart, but Krissy's going to need everyone with her. Besides, someone needs to keep John on his toes. Nattie can't do it by herself." Beth said._

"I can't Mom." Angel sobbed.

_"Of course you can. Your father and the others will be right there with you. You're not all alone, Angel Baby." Beth said._

Angel sighed, but didn't reply. She just sat there. She had no idea how much time had passed, but pretty soon a shadow fell over her. When Angel looked up, she saw her father. He didn't say anything. He just picked her up and wrapped her in a hug. Angel burst into tears. She felt bad for making him worry.

"Baby girl...come on. Come back to the hospital." Taker said.

"I...can't. Daddy, I just can't." Angel sobbed.

"I know it's hard. But Kristy just got out of surgery. Davey wants you there. He won't let anyone else go in but you right now." Taker said.

"I...can't...I can't go in there alone. Daddy..." Angel whispered.

"I'll go with you." Taker said.

Angel nodded. They walked from the Cemetery and then got in the car. They drove back to the hospital. Angel was quiet on the way there. Taker walked her into the waiting room. Lea crawled over to her and reached her arms out. Angel picked her up.

"An? Ris?" Lea asked.

"Daddy's going to take me to see Krissy, sweetheart." Angel said.

"Ris?" Lea asked.

"She's hurt, Baby Lea." Angel said.

"Ris!" Lea said.

"We know you want to see Krissy, Lea, but you can't." Taker said.

"Ris!" Lea said, starting to cry.

"Lea, I'll give Krissy a kiss for you and tell her that you love her. OK? Promise." Angel said.

"No! Ris!" Lea said.

"Might as well take her back there, Taker. She's not going to stop until she sees her." Davey said.

Taker nodded reluctantly. Then he left with Angel and Lea. They walked to the recovery room where Kristy was being monitored by doctors and nurses. When Angel saw her best friend, she started to sob again. Kristy was covered in bandages. There was a breathing tube in her mouth and she was hooked up to a heart monitor. One IV line was pumping blood into her and another was pumping fluid in. Angel walked forward slowly.

"RIS! UP!" Lea yelled.

"She can't get up, Lea. She's too hurt to get up." Angel whispered.

"Why?" Lea asked.

"Her Mommy decided to hurt her." Taker said.

"Oh. Ris get better?" Lea asked.

"Sure. But it's going to take a little time." Taker said.

"Tay." Lea said.

Angel sighed and leaned Lea over the bed so she could give Krissy a gentle hug and a kiss. Then she handed her baby sister to her father. She took Kristy's hand and tried to hold back tears.

"Krissy, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but we're all here. OK? Everyone's here and we're all waiting for you to get better. Everyone's upset and worried and scared. You've got to wake up soon." Angel said, giving in to her tears.

"Believe us, kiddo. You're going to have to get better soon. Otherwise, Cena will go all mob on us and I don't know if we can handle him." Taker said.

"Love Ris." Lea said.

They left the room and went back to the waiting room. Angel sat down and Taker placed Lea on her lap. Angel just let her tears fall. Davey got up and went with David, Nattie and Ty to the recovery area. Angel didn't even notice that her Dad was crying too.

"The one time I decide not to be stubborn..." he whispered.

"What do you mean, Taker?" John asked.

"When David and Smith came to get her...I should have dug my heels in and said she wasn't going anywhere, but I didn't and now Kristy's dying." Taker said.

"It's not your fault Taker. Diana threatened you with jail time and I know you don't want to go to jail. Davey didn't either." Bret said.

"Yeah, Daddy. It's not your fault." Angel whispered.

"Might as well be. If I had just told her that she could stay then she wouldn't be here right now and I would have gone to jail anyway." Taker said.

"That doesn't make it your fault, Taker. It's Diana's fault. She's the one that beat Krissy, not you." John said.

"Besides, Daddy. Krissy wouldn't blame you. And Davey doesn't either." Angel said.

"You were both threatened?!" John asked.

"Yeah. She threatened to send Daddy and Davey to jail for kidnapping if Krissy didn't come back here. Neither one wanted to go to jail...so...Krissy came back." Angel said.

"OK. Are we sure that I can beat this woman up?" John asked.

"As much as you want to, it's not a good idea." Taker said.

Just then, Davey and the others came back. They all looked shaken up by seeing Krissy. Bret and Owen got up and left to go and see her next. Taker sighed and turned to Davey.

"Davey, I'm sorry about this. It's all my fault. I should have been stubborn for once and I wasn't...I'm sorry." Taker said.

"I'm not blaming you, Deadman. We both had something hanging over our heads that we knew was trouble. I just wish I had sent her to Martha and Owen's so that none of this would have happened." Davey said.

"No one blames you guys." David said.

"Yeah. You didn't do anything wrong." Angel said.

"Angel, are you sure you're alright?" David asked.

"I'm not important right now. Let's just worry about Krissy." Angel said.

"Angel, I don't mean to sound rude, but Krissy would want to make sure you're OK." David said.

"I'm scared and worried and upset. Not to mention that this is bringing up all sorts of things that I couldn't remember before." Angel whispered.

"Like what?" Taker asked.

"Well, memories of getting beaten are coming back, of course. Not to mention a lot of the fun stuff I've done with Krissy that I've forgotten because I've been hit in the head." Angel said.

Just as Taker was about to reply, Bret and Owen came back. Owen didn't say anything. He just stuck his head in the door to let them all know he was there and then walked off, heading outside. Angel stood up and headed for the door, but Bret stopped her. Angel glared at him.

"Just let him go, kiddo. He's very upset right now." Bret said.

"But..." Angel said.

"Just let him be. He'll come back when he's ready." Bret said.

"OK. Are you OK, Uncle Bret?" Angel asked.

"I'm just worried about Kristy. I've never seen her like this." Bret said.

"I keep thinking about the day she was born." Davey said.

"She was Owen's birthday present that year." Bret said with a laugh.

"He always said that she was the best birthday present he ever got." Davey said.

"I remember that. You were all on the road and you wound up having to catch the red eye back here. And if I remember right, it rained up here that day." Taker said.

"Yeah. We came back here and found ourselves in the middle of a rain storm." Davey said.

"Owen was the most excited. He kept saying that she was going to be his best friend and that he'd always be there for her." Bret said.

"Not to mention he said he was the only one who was going to hold her." Davey said with a laugh.

"And he pretty much was. There was something that drew Krissy to Owen and every time he tried to hand her to someone else, she'd cry. He had to wait till she fell asleep to give her to someone else." Bret said.

"I remember that. They've always had a special bond. I remember when I'd get on her case for doing something she wasn't supposed to, Owen would always get mad and take her to his place." Davey said.

"He was the one that told her that everyone's got some good in them somewhere. And she believed it. She even thought that deep down, Mom was a good person." David said quietly.

"He was also the first one to get her in the ring." Tyson said.

"I'm glad he did both. If it wasn't for Owen telling her that everyone's got good in them somewhere, she never would have helped me that day when Jen was hurting me. She would have just left me at Jen's mercy." Angel whispered.

"Not likely. Kristy would help anyone. She wouldn't let someone pick on someone else like that." Davey said.

"I remember when I first met her. She had just turned six months old." Taker said.

"Yeah. Diana was on the road with me and she wouldn't let you touch Kristy, let alone hold her. That was back when she actually loved Krissy though." Davey said.

"But the second she saw Owen, she wanted away from Diana. She'd scream every time Owen left the room. Bret said.

"Remember when Matt got sick? Kristy cried for hours after we told her. She was so scared to see him because she thought he'd die if she even so much as touched him." Tyson said.

"She would have been about two when that happened right?" Angel asked.

"It was ninety-five, so yeah. She didn't understand how he had got so sick so fast even though we tried to explain it to her. She just wanted him better again." Davey said.

"They got along?" Taker asked.

"Yeah, they did." Bret said.

"He loved Kristy in spite of the deafness. Every Sunday, Kristy could be found tagging along after him, David and I and she'd watch us wrestle." Tyson said.

"She was broken hearted when he died." Nattie said.

"What did you tell her?" Taker asked.

"We told her that God didn't want Matt to be in pain anymore so he took him to Heaven where nothing bad could hurt him." Davey said.

"It wasn't easy on her. She hasn't cried that much since Dean." Nattie said.

"But Kiera wasn't alive when Dean died." Angel said.

"No, she wasn't, but we told her that Dean would look after Matt in Heaven." Bret said.

"Then she asked about Dean. It upset her more when she found out that she had an Uncle that she never got the chance to meet." Davey said.

"Poor Krissy..." Angel said.

"Ris?" Lea asked.

"No you can't see Kristy right now, Little Lea. You'll be able to see her tomorrow." Taker said.

"Cena, you'd better go and see her before visiting hours end." Harry said.

John nodded and walked out of the room. Angel was worried about him. He hadn't really said much since he had seen Kristy back at Diana's house. He seemed to be very upset.

"What was Kristy like when she was a kid, you guys?" Angel asked.

"Oh, gosh. She was always following the older kids around, trying to learn how to wrestle." Davey said.

"She loved being on the road as a kid too. She always told us it was like the people she watched on TV at home had come to life and everyone loved her and thought she was cute." David said.

"Kristy hated being at home. She loved the road. I'll never forget when she started school. She told me she didn't need school and wanted to stay on the road." Davey said.

"Wow." Angel said.

"When she was really little and learned to walk, she used to wander after Owen when he'd leave the room. That was actually how she remembers meeting Taker for the first time." Davey said.

"Let me guess, she wandered away from the locker room and got lost and Daddy found her?" Angel asked.

"That's exactly it. But you know something, she wasn't afraid of me." Taker said.

"She wasn't?" Angel asked.

"No. She looked up at me, and she couldn't even talk yet, but she reached out for me. I knew who she was so I picked her up. She gave me this look like she was asking me if I'd seen Owen around." Taker said with a chuckle.

"How did you tell her you hadn't?" Angel asked.

"I just shook my head, telling her I hadn't seen him. I took her back to the locker room and when I tried to set her down so that I could leave she wouldn't let me." Taker said, chuckling.

"Yeah, she held onto him until Owen came back." Bret said.

"After that, she'd wander away from the locker room to find Taker." Davey said, laughing.

"She knew something was going on with me and whatever it was, it was making me sad and she wanted to help." Taker said.

"Even if she didn't understand." Bret said.

"Awe, that's Kristy for you." Angel said, quietly.

"I just wish she'd wake up. Or we could go back in time and do this over again." Taker said.

"Someone had better go and check on Cena. He's been in there for awhile." Tyson said.

"Owen's been gone awhile too." Bret said.

"I'll go check on John." Angel said.

She left and went back to where Kristy was lying in the recovery area. She saw John there and went to walk up to him, but she stopped. She had never seen John cry before. She walked over to the bed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"John?" she asked.

"She has to wake up, Angel. She has to. I've never told her I love her! I love her with everything in me, Angel. I can't live without her." John said.

"John...she'll come back. It might take some time, but she'll come back. And I'm going to make sure that Diana never touches her again!" Angel told him.

"Angel..." John said.

"She helped me and defended me when no one else would! I am not going to let anyone hurt her ever again! They'll have to go through me to get to her!" Angel said.

"Well, they'll have to go through me." John said.

"Get in line." Angel told him.

"Hey, Angel, can I ask you what happened back at Diana's? You were like...in a trance or something when you were hugging Kristy." John said.

"I was trying to protect her." Angel said.

"But no one was hurting her." John said.

"Well, I was trying to make sure no one would." Angel said.

"OK." John said.

"Everyone's worried about you. Come back to the waiting room." Angel said.

"No. I don't want to leave her." John said.

"Alright, just come back before visiting hours end." Angel said.

She left and went back to the waiting room. She sat down and Lea climbed onto her lap. Angel didn't say anything to any of them. They looked at her. She explained that John didn't want to leave Kristy until visiting hours were over.

"Wow. He really loves her." Davey said.

"And he's upset because he hasn't told her yet." Angel said.

"I knew he loved her." David said.

"Of course he loves her! Have none of you seen the ring he's carrying around with him? It's burning a hole in his pocket, I swear." Randy said.

"He's going to give her a ring?!" Angel asked.

"It's a promise ring. He knows she's too young to get married now." Randy said.

"I almost killed him when I saw it. Believe me, he knows better then to pop the question now." Edge said.

Angel nodded. She got up and left again. She went outside and just started walking. She felt better as soon as she got away from the noise of the hospital and the pain and worry of the rest of Kristy's friends and her family. She walked all the way to Queen's Park Cemetery on her own and went to Amber's grave. It wasn't long before Amber showed up there along with Bethany and Leanna. They all looked worried about her.

_"You should be at the hospital, sweetheart." Amber said._

"I just needed a little break away from the noise and stuff. Besides, I can't stop thinking about the last time I was there. It was the day you died." Angel said.

_"I know, sweetie. I know it's hard for you. But right now it's best for you to be with everyone." Amber said._

"I don't want to be with everyone! I need a break! I came here because it's quiet!" Angel said.

_"Oh, sweetheart..." Beth said._

_"Just let her have a breather, girls." Leanna said._

_ "But she should be with Kristy." Amber said._

"I...just need a quiet place to sit and think for awhile." Angel whispered.

_"Angel Baby...it's alright." Beth said._

"It's all my fault. As soon as David said that Diana had threatened Daddy with jail time, all I could think about was not losing him! I told her to go! How could I have been so selfish?!" Angel cried.

_"You weren't being selfish, Angel Baby. None of you knew what Diana was going to do." Beth said._

"I am selfish! I was being selfish! I told her to come back here and I could have cost my best friend her life! What am I going to do if she dies, Mom?" Angel cried.

_"Kristy's not going to die, Angel Baby. Believe me, she's strong. She'll fight." Beth said._

"I want to believe you, Mom. Really I do...but..." Angel whispered, tears starting to roll down her face.

_"Listen to me. Diana didn't do enough damage for Kristy to leave you. It's going to take a hell of a lot more then a beating to stop Kristy." Beth said._

Angel didn't reply. She really wanted to believe what her Mom was saying, but she wasn't so sure. Just then, Angel heard footsteps. She growled under her breath. She just wanted to be alone, but apparently that wasn't going to happen since she looked up to see Owen coming toward her.

"Hi, Angel." he said.

"Geez, I can't be alone for even a second." Angel whispered.

"Too hard for you to be in there too, huh?" Owen asked.

"Yeah. Too hard for me to be in that hospital." Angel said.

"Oh, that's right. Isn't that where Lea was born? And where...?" Owen asked.

"Yeah." Angel said.

"You know, I can't help thinking of the day Kristy wandered away from the locker room and Taker found her and brought her back. It was because she wanted to be with me." Owen said.

"Yeah. I heard about it. They were all talking about the stuff that Kiera had done as a kid." Angel said.

"Oh. Maybe I should have stuck around. What are you thinking about?" Owen asked.

"The first time Kristy brought me to meet her family. I was so scared, but she stood by me and when Diana insulted me, they fought." Angel said.

"That's Kristy. Always fighting to defend someone." Owen said.

"I felt horrible. I felt like I caused the fight and got her into trouble. But at the same time...it was nice to have someone besides Amber defending me." Angel said.

"She's always defending someone. I'll never forget when she was thirteen. She heard Diana and Martha fighting in the kitchen at my parents' house. She ran in there and defended Martha with everything she had. That was the day that Diana turned on her." Owen said.

"Oh, wow. What were they fighting about?" Angel asked.

"Diana was making Martha feel like she didn't belong in the family. Kristy didn't take kindly to it." Owen said.

"Why would she do that?! Martha's a sweet person! She even watched Lea sometimes when I was at school and she didn't have to!" Angel said.

"Diana never liked Martha. Don't ask me why, but she didn't. Kristy on the other hand wasn't going to stand by and let other people get hurt, so she defended her. Martha never forgot that." Owen said.

"Does Martha know? That Krissy's hurt I mean?" Angel asked.

"I haven't even called her yet. I guess I probably should." Owen said.

"Do Oje and Athena get along with her well?" Angel asked.

"Of course they do. She loves them like they were her siblings. Especially Oje." Owen said with a smile.

"What did Oje think when Krissy was born? He was a year old by the time she came along." Angel said.

"They took to each other quickly. Even though he was only a year old, he knew there was something special about his new cousin. And boy was he attached to her like glue." Owen said.

"He was?" Angel asked.

"Oh, yeah. That's how she got the nickname Krissy. It was from Oje. And she calls him OJ." Owen said with a chuckle.

"Oh wow." Angel said.

"That's part of the reason why I don't want to tell Martha. I know she'll tell them and they'll be so devastated." Owen said.

"What did she think of Athena?" Angel asked.

"Well, when she first saw her, she got this look on her face. Like she was shocked that something could be that little." Owen said.

"I'll bet she and Oje were still little kids then, huh?" Angel asked.

"She was two and Oje had just turned three. So they were little. Like I said, Krissy had this look of surprise on her face when she first saw Athena. She refused to even touch her because she was so scared of hurting her." Owen said.

"Because she was so little." Angel said.

"Yeah. But once Athena got a little older, she got bigger and her and Krissy used to play together. When Krissy would stay over at our place, Martha knew if Athena went missing, she was probably sleeping in Kiera's bed, snuggled up to her. Kind of like Lea does with you." Owen said.

"That's so sweet. I wish I had known you all back then. Everything would have been different if I'd been able to stay with Daddy and Mom." Angel said.

"I know, Angel, but sometimes you have to go through some bad times to get to the good ones." Owen said.

"I know. Hey, Owen? Thanks for teaching Kristy that all people have good inside them. Otherwise, I don't think she'd be friends with me. Simply because I met her at time when I had no good in me anywhere. Jason kind of stole it all." Angel said.

"You're welcome. And don't worry. Even if I hadn't taught Kristy that, she would have known." Owen said.

"I...feel like it's my fault. As soon as David told us that Diana had threatened Daddy and Davey with jail time, I told Kristy to come back here. It was selfish of me, but all I could think about was not losing my Daddy." Angel whispered, feeling tears spring to her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, Angel. If anything, it was Diana's fault. She did this and in no way are you at fault. Kristy probably would have come back anyway. Even if she wasn't scared about Davey and Taker going to jail, she would have come back to protect everyone and that's what she did. So don't blame yourself for this." Owen said.

"I guess. I wonder what really happened." Angel said.

Before Owen could answer, there was the sound of running feet. Angel looked up and saw Taker coming toward them. Bret was following behind him. Angel stood up. Taker ran over and gave Angel a hug. Angel gasped. He looked scared and worried.

"Daddy? Did something happen? Is Kristy...? Did she...? Oh, no. Please no." Angel said.

"No. No, baby girl. But we almost lost her. They had to code her twice. But she's back now. The doctors are a little worried though. After they got her back, she slipped into a coma. They don't know if she'll come out of it." Taker said.

"A coma? Why did her heart stop?" Owen asked.

"Cena had to leave the room because visiting hours were over. My guess was that because no one was around. She thought we'd abandoned her." Taker said.

"Her abandonment fear kicked in again." Owen said.

"Does anyone know why she has that fear? Was it something Diana said to her?" Angel asked.

"No. She's always had that fear ever since she was little." Owen said.

"But why? Something must have happened. You don't just randomly have a fear of being abandoned." Angel said.

"Kristy does. When she was little, whenever someone would leave, she'd always get scared that they wouldn't come back. I think it was right after Matt died that it really started to get to her." Owen said.

"Oh. Well, I'm going back to the hospital and I'm going to sit with her! I don't care if I have to sit there forever! I'll sit there until she comes back." Angel said, looking determined.

"You can stay tonight, baby girl. And then let Davey stay the next. We'll rotate it. That way she knows someone's always there." Taker said.

"The only people you may have problems getting away from there besides Angel are John and David." Owen said.

"Right." Taker said.

They headed back to the hospital. Angel didn't stop at the waiting room. She kept walking. She went to Kristy's bedside and sat there. She started to really cry. She'd been wanting to all day, but was afraid of doing it in front of everyone. She thought they had enough to worry about. The doctor came in while she was sitting there to check Kristy's vital signs.

"Miss, you can't be here. Visiting hours are over." he said.

"I'm not leaving. The reason her heart stopped earlier was because she stopped fighting because she thought all her friends and family had abandoned her. So I have to sit here." Angel said.

"Are you family?" he asked.

"I'm her sister. Her twin sister." Angel said.

"Alright fine. You can stay with her. Just stay out of the way of the doctors and nurses." he said.

"Well, duh." Angel said.

The doctor left. Angel sighed. It wasn't like she was stupid. She'd been in a hospital before with someone who was close to dying, so she knew to just let the doctors do their jobs and stay out of the way.

"Come on, Krissy. Come back. Please." Angel whispered.

Meanwhile, in the waiting room, Davey was giving orders to Kiera's doctor to let any member of their group visit Kristy at any time. Regardless of weather visiting hours were over or not. The doctor seemed shocked.

"But Mr. Smith, you do understand that we can't just let any-" the doctor started.

"No, you listen to me! Every person in this room is her family! So don't you dare not let them in, understood? Her godfather, Uncles, Aunts, Cousins, Siblings, Friends and Boyfriend are all allowed to see her at any time! The only person not allowed is her mother, Diana. Understood?" Davey asked.

"But Mr. Smith, we can't have you in the ICU with Kristy all the time. We're all too busy." he said.

"I don't care. Someone in this room is to be with my daughter at all times. Understood?" Davey said.

"Alright. As long as you're not all in there at once." he said.

Davey nodded. The doctor left. Taker looked at Lea, who was looking like she wanted to cry. She kept looking around as though hoping Angel and Kristy would suddenly appear and everything would be alright again. Owen sighed.

"Taker...Angel blames herself for this. She says that when David told you about Diana's threat, she told Krissy to come home. She thinks she was being selfish because all she was thinking about was not losing you." Owen said.

"Well, she did tell Kristy to come back home-" Taker started

"It wasn't her fault." Davey and David said, cutting Taker off.

"I told her that. I don't think she believed me though." Owen said.

"It wasn't her fault. When she comes out, I'll talk to her." Taker said.

"Da? Where Ris? An?" Lea asked.

"Krissy is badly hurt, Lea. And Angel with her." Taker said.

"Oh. Ris come back? An too?" Lea asked.

"They'll both come back, sweetheart." Davey said.

"I yucky." Lea said.

"You're yucky?" Taker said.

"I think she means she feels yucky." Nattie said.

"Yeah." Lea said.

"I think it's because you feel scared, Little Lea." Taker said.

"Me raed?" Lea asked.

"Yes, Lea. You're scared." Nattie said.

"Bad?" Lea asked.

"No. Lea, it's perfectly fine to be scared sometimes." Tyson said.

"Tay." Lea said.

Just then, Angel came out to the waiting room. She looked like she'd been crying non stop. She asked someone else to take over because the sounds of the hospital were starting to make her very upset. Nattie said she would take over and she went back to sit with Kristy. David walked over and hugged Angel. She burst into tears again.

"Angel...I've never seen you like this." David said.

"Yeah, well, if you'd been here as much as me and now having to watch your best friend possibly dying, you'd be upset too." Angel said.

"What are you talking about, baby girl?" Taker asked.

"This is the hospital that I came to every time I got beat. This is where Lea was born and this is where Amber died. And now this..." Angel whispered.

"Oh..." David said.

"Oh, Angel...no wonder you're so upset. This place has brought you nothing but pain and sadness." Davey said.

"That's why I keep running off. It's because I can't handle being here constantly. I'm sorry. I just didn't want to make you all worry. You've all got enough to worry about without adding me to the list." Angel said.

"It's too late for that, Little Angel." Kane said.

"We're all worried about you. Owen told us what you two talked about. Baby girl, this isn't your fault. You're not a selfish person. Kristy probably had the same thought when she heard Davey was being threatened with jail time." Taker said.

"She did. I got a text message from her about an hour before all this went down. She said that she would go home and stay there until I came to get her, but that if Diana laid a finger on her, she'd leave and go to Martha's." Davey said.

"She never got away. She didn't have her hearing aids in, so she never heard Mom coming." David said.

"I figured as much. But then again, she always did take her punishments." Davey said.

"However stupid the reason, she took them. Just like I did." Angel whispered.

"I never thought that Jason and Diana would have anything in common." Davey said.

"That makes five of us." everyone said.

"Bret, would it be alright if I took Angel back to your place? I don't think she should be here any more today. It's making her a nervous wreck." Taker said.

"Angel, is that alright with you?" Bret asked.

"That's fine. I want to go home anyway." Angel said.

"I'm staying with Kristy tonight, so don't worry about me." John said.

"You're staying for two hours and then Edge and I are taking over for two hours." Randy said.

"After that, Davey will take over and David will take over from him in the morning when he comes back." Edge said.

"Then after that, Owen and Bret will take over." Davey said.

"Then Taker, Kane, Angel and Lea will take over." David said.

"And finally, Nattie and Ty. Until we're back to you, John. That's the only way we know she'll be safe until she gets out of the ICU." Davey said.

"You don't think Diana would try something else do you, Davey?" Owen asked.

"I didn't think that she would try to beat Kristy to death, but she did. We need to take precautions here." Davey said.

"Right. Randy, Adam, Davey and I will stay here. The rest of you, go home and get some rest." John said.

Everyone nodded. Angel walked over to the couch and picked Lea up. She was nearly falling asleep, but even so, she reached out and tugged on John's shirt as Angel walked by him.

"On." she said.

"What is it, Lea?" John asked.

"Tell Ris love her. Tay?" Lea said.

"You want me to tell Krissy that you love her?" John asked her.

"Es." Lea said.

"Alright, LeLe. I'll tell her." John said.

Lea reached out her arms and gave John a hug. Then everyone left. Bret took Angel, Taker and Lea to his place. DDavid came along too since he didn't want to go home. Owen headed back to his house to be with Martha and the kids and to tell them what was happening. Nattie and Tyson went to his place with him. No one wanted to set foot in Diana's house, knowing that Kristy had been hurt there.

When they arrived at Bret's house, Lea was sound asleep. Angel took her up to the room she used to use when she stayed with him. The crib was still set up in there so Angel placed Lea in it. Then she laid down in the bed. Taker stuck his head in.

"Hey, baby girl..." he said.

"Daddy...can you stay in here tonight? I can already tell you that when I do manage to sleep, I'm probably going to have nightmares." Angel said.

"Sure, baby girl. I'll stay in here." Taker said.

Angel smiled. Taker left. It wasn't long before Angel drifted off to sleep. She didn't even hear her father come in. The only thing they could do now was hope that Kristy would be alright and that she was strong enough to pull through this.


	21. Coming To

**********Daughter of the Deadman**

**Chapter 21: Coming To**

_Kristy sighed as she walked around. She had been walking in seamlessly never ending darkness for a long time, but no matter how far she went, she couldn't seem to get out. She had walked around in never ending circles. That wasn't the strangest part though. The strangest thing was her being able to see what was going on with her friends and family. The scenes seemed to be coming from below her because she always had to look down to see what was happening. She continued to walk, but after awhile, she realized she had just walked around in another circle. She sat down and started to cry. Just then, she heard footsteps. _

_ "Hello?" she asked._

_Her aunt Bethany stepped from the darkness. Kristy started to cry all over again. Beth walked over and gave her a hug. The two hugged until Kristy had calmed herself down._

_ "Aunt Beth, how come I can hear? And how come I'm not stuttering? What is this place? And how long have I been walking in circles for?" Kristy asked._

_ "This is a place where people go when they're on the brink of death. It's called the In-Between. You've been here for six weeks walking around in the dark." Beth answered._

_ "But...how come I'm not stuttering? How come I can hear?" Kristy asked._

_ "Because, sweetie in this place we're close to heaven." Beth said._

_ "Is it always dark?" Kristy asked._

_ "No. It looks different to each person. For example, you see yourself stuck in the dark while I see the two of us standing in the house in Houston." Beth said._

_ "Why am I in the dark?" Kristy asked._

_ "I don't know. Why do you think you're stuck in the dark, sweetheart?" Beth asked._

_ "Because I got knocked unconscious." Kristy said._

_ "That could happen, sweetheart." Beth said._

_ "If this place is close to heaven...does that mean I'm going to die?" Kristy asked._

_ "That's up to you, Krissy." Beth said._

_ "Oh..." Kristy said._

_ "It's your choice." Beth said._

_ "Did you have that choice?" Kristy asked._

_ "I'm afraid not." Beth said._

_ "But...why not?" Kristy asked._

_ "Because I was already gone." Beth said._

_ "Already gone? What does that mean?" Kristy asked._

_ "It means my heart had already stopped." Beth said._

_ "Oh...so what happens if I decide to go back? Will I wake up right away?" Kristy asked._

_ "Probably not, sweetheart. You're pretty banged up." Beth said._

_ "Oh...Aunt Beth? Has...has Ang ever been here?" Kristy asked._

_ "My Angel Baby has been in this place more times then I can tell you, Krissy." Beth said._

_ "Oh. I'm sorry, Aunt Beth." Kristy said._

_ "It's alright, Krissy. It give me the chance to be with her. But I'm glad she hasn't been here in awhile. It means safe with Mark." Beth said._

_ "I know she is." Kristy said._

_ "Krissy? Krissy can you hear me?" Angel's voice asked, breaking through the darkness._

_ "Aunt Beth, what's happening?!" Kristy asked._

_ "That's Angel. She's trying to talk to you." Beth said._

_ "I know that! But why can I hear her all of a sudden?" Kristy asked._

_ "Coma patients are able to hear when people talk to them. You just can't talk back. I don't know why." Beth said._

_ "Krissy...I felt you squeeze my hand. Please...wake up..." Angel's voice said._

_ "That's a little bit different. She's trying to call you back. This is the one time where you can completely ignore your best friend if you want." Beth said._

_ "But Aunt Beth, what would happen to everyone if I do leave?" Kristy said. _

_ "They'll all be devastated of course. They all love you. But I think Angel would understand because she's been there. Beaten and battered so badly that she wanted to die." Beth said._

_ "What stopped her?" Kristy asked._

_ "Lea mostly. And you." Beth said._

_ "OK. I know why Lea stopped her...but why me?" Kristy asked._

_ "Because you were her best friend." Beth said._

_ "Oh..." Kristy said._

_ "Krissy...please...wake up..." Angel whispered._

_ "She's crying." Kristy said, startled._

_ "She really wants you to wake up." Beth said._

_Kristy nodded. All of a sudden, the darkness disappeared._

Angel was watching Kristy intently. Her best friend had squeezed her hand. Taker, Lea and Kane were watching too. Angel kept telling Kristy to wake up and had finally burst into tears for the millionth time in the last six weeks.

"Krissy...it's OK. Open your eyes. I'm here and so are my Daddy, my Uncle, and Lea. We all miss you." Angel said.

Angel watched. It wasn't long before Kristy tried to open her eyes. When she did, Taker started to cry and hugged his god daughter. Kane slipped off to go and call Davey to tell him that Kristy was awake. Kristy looked around, evidently frightened.

"It's alright, Krissy. You're OK." Angel said, while Taker signed to her.

**"Who?" Kristy signed**.

"What's wrong, Krissy?" Angel asked, watching her Dad sign for Kiki what she was saying out loud.

**"Where am I and why do my sides hurt?" Kristy signed.**

"She wants to know where she is and why her sides are sore." Taker said.

"Krissy, you're in the hospital. Your Mother beat you. You had to have surgery. That's why you're sore." Angel said.

**"Who is that talking to me?" Kristy signed.**

"She wants to know who's talking to her." Taker said.

"Krissy...it's me. It's Angel. Your best friend. Don't you remember?" Angel asked.

"It's alright, baby girl. She remembers you. She just wants to know who it is because she can't hear." Taker said.

Angel nodded. She hugged Kristy gently. Just then, Kane came back and told them that Davey and the others were on their way. Taker signed to Kiera what Kane had just said. Kristy smiled. Lea was watching Krissy carefully.

"Da? Ris ear broken?" Lea asked.

"Yeah, Little Lea. For now, Kristy's ears are broken." Taker said.

**"Come here, LeLe." Kristy signed.**

She held out her arms. Lea giggled as Taker handed her to Kristy. Lea gave Kristy a big hug. Then she tried to talk using her hands like Taker had been doing. It made Angel laugh. Kristy was watching curiously. Then she looked at Taker, who told her that Lea was trying to use sign language since she couldn't talk to her out loud. Kristy giggled.

"I no do it." Lea said, looking sad.

"It's OK, Lea. You tried." Taker said.

"An? When Ris fix ear?" Lea asked.

"I don't know, Baby Lea. Soon." Angel said.

"Davey's going to bring Krissy's hearing aids with him. Apparently he went back to Diana's last night and got them." Kane said.

"Ris hear aid?" Lea asked.

"The special things that Krissy puts in her ears so she can hear us." Angel explained.

"Oh. Avey bring?" Lea asked.

"Yep. Davey's going to bring them. And he'll be here very soon." Taker said.

"Tay." Lea said.

They waited a little while and about ten minutes later, Davey came in. He ran straight to Kristy and hugged her. Angel had only seen him cry once before then and that was the night that she had found Krissy beaten in the bedroom. Kristy tried to put her hearing aids in, but she was shaking too much, so Davey helped her. Once they were in, she turned and looked at Angel.

"Ang..." was all she said.

"Hi, Krissy." Angel said.

"Thank you." Kristy said.

"For what? I didn't do anything." Angel said.

"You came to Mom's house to help me. I know you did. And Uncle Taker was there too. I knew if I called you guys for help you'd come. That's all I could think about when I called." Kristy said.

"Oh, Krissy." Angel said.

"Krissy, what happened when you got home?" Davey asked, finally letting go of her.

"Mom started fighting with me the second I got in the door." Kristy said.

"About what? Tell us everything you can remember, sweetheart." Davey said.

"Just that Mom was yelling at me for not being home and that I should be home with her." Kristy said.

"Then what happened, Krissy?" Angel asked.

"I...remember...I stormed up to my room...and took my hearing aids out. I was crying and staring out the window, thinking that I had made a huge mistake in coming home. Then the next thing I knew...she was beating me up. I didn't know what else to do so eventually I pretended I was unconscious and she left. I called Uncle Taker then." Kristy said.

"She heard you?" Davey said.

"She must have because she came back and beat me up some more. I think she disconnected the phone call." Kristy said.

"She did." Taker said.

"She didn't stay as long this time. She left when she thought I was unconscious. That's when I texted Angel that goodbye message. She came back with something in her hands just as I sent it. I tried to pretend I was unconscious, but it didn't work. The last thing I remember is getting hit in the head." Kristy said.

"Oh, Krissy, baby. I'm sorry. I should have never let you come up here!" Davey said.

"Daddy, it's alright. You didn't know." Kristy said.

"No, but it's my fault." Davey said.

"No it's not, Davey. I thought that too and so did Daddy. Diana was the one who beat Krissy. Not you. Not me. Not Daddy. It's Diana's fault." Angel said.

"You thought it was your fault, Ang?" Kristy asked.

"Yes. Because after David told us that Daddy would go to jail if you didn't come back here, I told you to come home because all I could think about was not losing Daddy." Angel whispered.

"Well, it isn't." Kristy said.

"I know that. Well, at least now I do." Angel said.

Just then, there were footsteps in the hall. It sounded like a stampede. The next thing Angel knew, everyone was trying to push their way into the room. She laughed. Kane and Taker slapped their foreheads and Lea giggled.

"You guys are so stupid." Kristy said.

"Well, Cena is the one that's not letting us through the damn door." Edge said.

"Yeah, John. Back the hell up." Randy said.

"Shut up, you two. She's not your girl." John said.

"Yeah, but she's my sister." David said.

"She's my cousin." Nattie said.

"She's my friend and cousin too. Let me through." Tyson said.

"And she's our niece." Bret and Owen said in unison.

"So get the hell out of our way." Bret said.

John sighed. He walked over to the bed. Kristy just looked up at him. John pulled out the ring that had supposedly been "burning a hole in his pocket". He knelt down. Kristy gasped and started to shake her head. John put the ring on her finger anyway.

"Hey, it's a promise ring, Krissy. I know you're not old enough to get married now." John said.

"John...does this mean...? I mean, do you love me?" Kristy asked.

"Of course I do. Do you think everyone here would let me within three feet of you if I didn't?" John asked.

"No. I don't think so." Kristy said.

The two of them hugged and then John surprised everyone by kissing Kristy. Lea giggled. David walked over and tapped John on the shoulder, making the two break apart. Then he hugged his sister. Everyone else followed his lead and then Kristy once again told them all what had happened when she had got home.

"From now on when you're not on the road, I want you to stay with Angel and Taker in Houston." Davey said.

"OK, Daddy." Kristy said.

"Or with Martha and the kids here." Owen said.

"Or with Julie and the kids." Bret said.

"I know I'm risking getting punched here, but Kristy is welcome to stay with my parents in West Newberry." John said.

"Not right now John. Right now I'd rather stay with my family." Kristy said.

"I understand, Krissy. Just know that the offer is there, alright?" John said.

"Thanks." Kristy said.

"You seem awfully jumpy, sweetheart." Davey said.

"That's normal, Davey. Don't worry." Angel said.

"She's probably just a bit scared after everything." Taker said.

"That's normal too." Angel said.

"Ang, can you stay here with me tonight when everyone goes home?" Kristy asked.

"Why me?" Angel asked.

"You'll be the most help to her. You know what this sort of thing is like." John said.

"I'm no expert." Angel said.

"Yeah, but you'll be able to calm her down if someone or something scares her." Davey said.

"He's right, Angel. You know what it's like. Besides, we all know you'll make sure Krissy stays safe." David said.

"Alright, Krissy. I'll stay. Is that OK, Daddy?" Angel asked.

"That's alright with me." Taker said.

"Is Mom going to jail, Dad?" Kristy said.

"No. But she's lost custody of you. And I've put a restraining order on her. Just in case." Davey said.

"What about you and Georgia?" Kiera asked David.

"Well, Georgia and I don't have to worry about it because we're grown up." David said.

"Something tells me Georgia's happy about it. She never liked me anyway." Kristy whispered.

"No, actually, she's not happy about it. She was worried about you. She'll forgive Mom eventually." David said.

"She's actually worried about Krissy?" Angel asked.

"And mad at Mom?" Kristy asked.

"Yeah, I know. Shocking isn't it?" David asked.

Everyone started laughing. Suddenly, they heard a voice from somewhere. It made them all stop laughing. They looked around in shock. Kiera thought she was hearing things.

"Krissy!" it said.

"Who's that?" Angel asked.

"It sounds like Dallas." Kristy said.

"No way." Tyson said.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, Bret's children ran in. They were followed closely by Julie. Just behind them came Martha, Oje and Athena. It was indeed Dallas that had called Kristy's name. Angel picked Lea up so she wouldn't get squished by the group hug she knew was coming. Sure enough, everyone carefully enveloped Kristy in a group hug. Lea giggled.

"You're OK!" Dallas said.

"I'll be alright Alls." Kristy said.

"Alls?" Angel asked.

"That's what she's called Dallas from day one." Bret said.

"Oh." Angel said.

"By the way, Angel, these are my children Dallas, Jade, Alexandria, and Blade. And this is my ex-wife Julie. Guys, this is Taker's daughter, Angel and her baby sister Lea." Bret said.

"Hi!" they all said.

"She's the girl Krissy's is always going on about." Blade said.

"Blade, really. Must you?" Kiera said.

"Oh, shush, Krissy." Jade said.

"I think she's pretty." Dallas said.

"Yeah, well, back off, Dal. She's my girlfriend." David said.

"You finally told her!" Kristy said.

"Yeah. She was upset when you left. We talked and I told her." David said.

"Oh. Well, it's about time." Kristy said.

David just smiled at his sister. Angel looked down at Lea. She was playing shy. She had her face buried in Angel's chest and wouldn't look at any of them. Angel sighed. She was just like her big sister used to be around strangers.

"What a pretty little girl." Alexandria said.

"Thanks, Alexandria." Angel said.

"Little LeLe, aren't you going to say hi to everyone?" Kristy asked.

"No." Lea said.

"Don't be shy, sweetheart." Angel said.

"No say hi. Too ared." Lea said.

"Ared?" Kristy asked.

"She means scared. She's too scared." Angel said.

"Oh, come on, LeLe. They won't hurt you." Kristy said.

"You remember Martha, Oje and Athena, don't you? You used to stay with them sometimes when I would go to school." Angel said.

"Rtha?" Lea asked, looking up.

"Hi, Lea. Gosh, you're growing." Martha said.

"Do you remember Oje and Athena, sweetheart?" Angel asked.

"Play Oje and Theea!" Lea said, nodding.

"Yeah. She remembers them." Kristy said.

"We used to play with her all the time." Oje said.

"And she used to love it. She really is getting big. Taker and Angel have done a great job taking care of her." Athena said.

"Yep!" Lea said.

"Lea, this is Uncle Bret's family. Blade, Dallas, Jade, Alexandria, and their Mommy Julie." Angel said.

"Ret Daddy?" Lea asked.

"That's right. Bret's their Daddy." Angel said.

"Dade. Lalas. Ade. Lee." Lea said, nodding to each one.

"Lea, you forgot Alexandria." Angel said.

"Just call me Beans. It's a lot easier." she said.

"Deens." Lea said, nodding at her.

Everyone laughed. Lea giggled too. Angel noticed that she was looking at Jade's tummy. She seemed to be thinking of how she could ask her and make Jade understand at the same time. She looked up at Angel, who nodded, giving her the OK to ask.

"Ade, why big tummy?" Lea asked.

"Because Lea, there's a baby in there." Jade said.

"Daydee?" Lea asked.

"Yeah. Jade's going to have a baby." Angel said.

"When Daydee come?" Lea asked.

"Soon, Lea." Jade said.

"Me hold Daydee?" Lea asked.

"You can't hold her yet, Lea, but come over here." Jade said.

"An." Lea said.

Angel nodded. She walked over to where Jade was standing. She told her baby sister to put her hand on Jade's tummy. Lea did so and then just as quickly removed it. She looked up at Jade and then looked up at Angel. Then she looked at everyone.

"What happened, Lea?" Kristy asked.

"Kick." Lea said.

"Did the baby kick you?" Julie asked.

"Yeah. Daydee kick me." Lea said.

"That's how the baby says hello right now." Jade said.

"Uncle Bret's going to be a grandpa." Angel said, giggling.

"He's old enough to be one." Kristy said.

Everyone laughed. Even Bret was laughing along with them. Everyone seemed to be a lot more at ease now that they knew that Kristy was going to be alright and Diana could never get near enough to hurt her again. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked up to see Kristy's sister Georgia standing there. They were shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Kristy asked, not bothering to say hello.

"What? I can't come and check on my baby sister?" Georgia asked.

"Not if you're here to finish what Mom started." Kristy said.

"That's not why I'm here, Kristy." Georgia said.

"I don't trust you." Kristy said.

"Look, Kristy. I'm sorry, alright. I didn't know that Mom was going to do this." Georgia said.

"Well, I still don't trust you." Kristy said.

"Krissy, you're shaking." Davey said.

"I-I'm a bit scared." Kristy admitted.

"Is it because there's so many people?" Davey asked.

Kristy just nodded. She hung her head, looking ashamed. Davey sighed. Even though Kristy knew that Diana couldn't hurt her anymore, she still seemed frightened and slightly skittish. Davey looked around the room and then sighed again. He turned to Angel for help.

"Angel, you know a lot about this sort of thing. What should we do?" Davey asked.

"I think everyone has to leave and we all need to come in here one at a time." Angel said.

"I want Uncle Bret, Uncle Owen, Uncle Taker, John, Daddy, Lea, and you to stay." Kiera said.

"Alright, Krissy." Angel said.

"Maybe the rest of us should go. Kristy needs her rest right now." Martha said.

"I think that's a good idea. We can come back another time." Julie said.

Kristy nodded. One by one everyone hugged her. Owen told Martha and the kids he'd see them at home later. Then they all left. Angel walked over and sat down next to the bed. Lea sat on her lap. Davey noticed that Kristy had relaxed a little bit.

"Better?" Davey asked.

"A little." Kristy said.

"Krissy, you don't need to worry. Diana can't hurt you now." John said.

"John, you can tell her that all you want, but she needs to realize that on her own and it could take some time." Angel said.

"A lot of time." Davey said.

"How do you know that?" John asked.

"I've been where Kristy is. Hell, sometimes I still think Jason's going to get out of jail and come and get me. Even though I know he won't." Angel said.

"Oh." John said.

"I'm no expert, but take it from me, Krissy, you're not going to get over this over night. It's going to take you a little while." Angel said.

"You seem like an expert to me, Ang." Kristy said.

"Well...I sort of am." Angel said.

"What about after effects?" Davey asked.

"Well, she probably be jumpy. And she'll have episodes like I do. And she might pull away." Angel said.

"Episodes? Pulling away? What do you mean?" John asked.

"She'll cry and want to be left alone. And she might not want to be around everyone." Angel said.

"Wow. You know a lot about this." John said.

"Only because I've been there." Angel said.

"Will she go through depression?" Davey asked.

"I don't think so. I did, but that was because I was beaten multiple times." Angel said.

"How many times did you get beaten?" John asked.

"Let's just say I lost count after fifty." Angel whispered.

"Damn." John said.

"Ang, I've never heard you talk so openly about your past." Kristy said.

"I'm not exactly proud of it. There's nothing to be proud of." Angel said.

"Yeah, I know." Kristy said.

"I don't understand why Krissy got scared because of all the people. I mean she knows them all. She knows they wouldn't do anything to her." Taker said.

"It happens, Daddy." Angel said.

"She was like that around me every time Jason beat her. She would get so scared, she'd start shaking. Even though she knew that I wouldn't do anything to her." Kristy said.

"Oh. How did you stop it?" John asked.

"There wasn't anything I could do. I just had to keep telling her that I wouldn't hurt her. Then I waited for her to calm down. Sometimes it took a long time, sometimes it didn't." Kristy said.

"Oh, Davey...another thing is nightmares. Those might happen on occasion too." Angel said.

"OK." Davey said.

"I want Ang to stay with me tonight, so I don't have to be by myself." Kristy said.

"I already said I would, Krissy. And Daddy's fine with it." Angel said.

"Sorry. I just don't want to be alone." Kristy said.

"I understand." Angel said.

"I tay too." Lea said.

"No, Baby Lea. You're going to go with Daddy till morning." Angel said.

"Why?" Lea asked.

"That way I know you're safe while I'm here keeping Krissy safe." Angel said.

"Tay, An. I go Da." Lea said.

"That's my girl." Angel said.

"She seems very attached to you." John said.

"That's because I've pretty much raised her." Angel said.

"She's more of a mom to her then a sister." Kristy said.

"Lea doesn't like to be away from Angel any more then she has to." Taker said.

"She might have separation anxiety, but I hope not." Angel said.

"Why did you look after her, Angel?" John asked.

"I had to. Amber died after she was born. Jason blamed both of us for her death. He refused to look after Lea. He spent weekdays at work and weekends getting drunk, so I was the only one left. He would have beaten Lea too, but he sort of knew his limits, so I took all of it." Angel whispered.

Taker caught the look in Angel's eyes as she was speaking. There was nothing but sadness there. It was the exact same look he had seen in Bethany's eyes sixteen years ago in a bar on a snowy night in February. He glared at John, who looked startled.

"That's enough! No more questions about Angel's past! You're upsetting her!" he snapped.

"Sorry, Deadman. I...just don't know Angel that well." John said.

"Taker..." Davey said.

Taker looked. He was nodding to Kristy, who's head was now under the blankets. She had evidently been spooked by the fact that Taker had raised his voice and snapped at John. Taker walked over and pulled the blanket off his god daughter. He gave her a hug. Kristy was shaking again. Taker sighed.

"I'm sorry, Krissy. I didn't mean to scare you, sweetheart." Taker said.

"It's OK." Kristy said.

"This isn't going to be easy for her is it, baby girl?" Taker asked.

"No, Daddy. It's not. Basically, we need to treat her the way you treated me when we were first reunited." Angel said.

"That will be easy for him I don't think he's ever raised his voice to Kristy." Davey said.

"And I've never raised my hand to her either." Taker said.

"Nope." Kristy said.

"As for you two, try and be gentle and kind with Kristy. I know you already are, but she needs that now more then she ever did." Angel said.

"So do the same thing we do with you?" Bret asked.

"Exactly." Angel said.

"Be nice Ris?" Lea asked.

"That's right, baby Lea. You just have to be very nice to Kiki right now. She's very scared." Angel said.

"Ris ared?" Lea asked.

"Yeah. She's scared right now because her Mommy hurt her." Angel said.

"Ris be tay?" Lea asked.

"Yeah. We just have to help her to stop being scared." Taker said.

"I help too?" Lea asked.

"Yes, Baby Lea, you help too." Angel said.

"How I help? I only little." Lea said, looking sad.

"Well, when Kristy's scared, you can do something to make her feel better. Like giving her a hug." John said.

Lea beamed at him. Angel smiled. Then to her surprise, Lea reached out for John. He hesitated for a fraction of a second before taking her. Lea giggled. Then she reached up and took his baseball cap off his head. She put it on and it fell down over her eyes. Everyone started laughing.

"You're silly, baby Lea." Angel said.

"On, I keep?" Lea asked.

"Sure, Lea. You keep that one. I'll get another one." John said.

"Tay. Um...tank you." Lea said.

"You're welcome, Little One." John said.

"Don't call her, Little One. That's Uncle Taker's job." Kristy said.

"Krissy it's not a big deal. John can call her Little One." Taker said.

"No he can't. That's your nickname for Lea." Kristy told him.

"Still stubborn as ever." Taker said.

"She gets it from Bret." Davey and Owen said.

"Hey!" Bret said.

"She does. Just like she gets her mouth from you." Angel said with a giggle.

"Uncle Taker, I had a strange dream. I was in a place called the In-Between and Aunt Beth was there. She said it's where people go when they're on the brink of death and it looks different for each person. It was strange. I could hear and speak without stuttering. It was all dark. And I was wandering around, lost. Have you ever been there before?" Kristy asked.

"No. But I've heard about it." Taker said.

"I've been there." Angel whispered.

"I know. Aunt Beth said you'd been there more times then she can count and that even though she likes it because it means she can be with you, she's glad you haven't been there in awhile because it means you're safe with Uncle Taker." Kristy informed Angel.

"She said that?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. She did. She really does love you, Ang." Kristy said.

"I know she does. And I love her too." Angel whispered.

"Ang? When you went there, what did it look like?" Kristy asked.

"The house in Houston." Angel said.

"It must be a really weird place." John said.

"Not really. It's peaceful." Angel said.

"If you go there, doesn't that mean you have to die?" John asked.

"Nope. You have a choice most of the time...but...Aunt Beth didn't. Because her heart had already stopped, she was already gone." Kristy said.

"That's because Kristal didn't allow them to even attempt to revive her. She just pulled the plug on the heart monitor and got the doctor to call Code." Angel said, tears rolling down her face.

"You mean, Bethany could have lived?" Owen asked.

"Yeah." Taker said.

"How do you know that that's what happened?" Kristy asked.

"I...dreamed it one night. I was disgusted. Afterwards, Mom told me that Kristal was sparing her from a low quality of life." Angel said.

"Sparing my foot! She didn't want to have to live with a brain damaged child because she was ashamed!" Davey said.

"Daddy..." Kristy whispered.

"Oh, sorry, Krissy baby." Davey said.

"I think you all need to go home. Kristy needs rest. You can come back and see her later." Angel said.

"Good idea. Angel will stay with you, alright, Krissy?" Davey said.

"You sure you'll be alright, baby girl?" Taker said.

"Yes, Daddy. I'll call if anything happens. Don't worry." Angel said.

Taker nodded. He hugged her. Kristy nodded too, although she looked upset. John handed Lea to Taker and then everyone hugged her. After that, they left. As soon as they did, Kristy started to cry. Angel hugged her.

"Hey, I'm right here, Krissy. And I'm not going anywhere. You were always there for me and now it's my turn." Angel said.

"I hate this, Ang. I hate feeling like I'm a total nothing. I mean, God, John doesn't even look at me the same anymore. He's looking at me with Sympathy and Pity. Nothing more." Kristy cried.

"You listen to me. You're not a nothing, Krissy. And John loves you. You wouldn't believe how worried he was. He was crying, Krissy. He was sitting here, holding your hand, and crying!" Angel told her.

"Crying? Crying as in "I just won a title" or crying like he did when he had to leave because of those stupid Nexus rookies?" Kristy asked.

"Crying like he did when he had to leave because of those Rookies. Krissy I'm telling you that he loves you. I know he's worried about you. I could see it. That's what I saw when I looked in his eyes. I didn't see sympathy or pity! I saw worry!" Angel said.

"OK. I believe you. Just don't scream." Kristy whispered.

"I'm not screaming. I'm just saying he loves you. And he was upset." Angel said.

"I feel like I'm a nothing. How did you deal with that after he beat you?" Kristy asked.

"I didn't. Why do you think I spend so much time getting down on myself?" Angel said.

"Oh." Kristy said.

"It's because I believed every insult that Jen, Jason, Kel, Cher, and Bella ever threw at me. And I still do." Angel said.

"Well, you shouldn't. What do they know?" Kristy asked.

"Krissy, my point is...don't be like me. Don't believe any of the insults that your Mom, Georgia, and Jen and her crew have thrown at you because they're all lies. You're a great person. You get along with everyone. And you always try to help people. I told your Dad that if you didn't see something good in me the day we met, you'd never have helped me, and he said that it wouldn't have mattered. You would have helped me anyway because you wouldn't have been able to stand by and watch Jen pick on me like that. And he's right." Angel said.

"Matt helped me to learn that. Along with Owen." Kristy said.

"I know. They told me a little about your past and what you were like when you were little." Angel said.

"They told you?" Kristy asked.

"Yes. I wish I had known you back then...but Owen told me that sometimes we have to go through bad times to get to the good ones." Angel said.

"I hate when he says that." Kristy said.

"He's right, you know." Angel said.

"I know. Ang, how did you deal with the fear?" Kristy asked.

"I had Amber to help me. She made me talk about why I was feeling scared and it really helped." Angel said.

"I guess I could try. But I hate talking about how I feel. I don't want to burden anyone. I feel like I burdened...well, never mind. The point is I don't want to burden anyone." Kristy said.

"Krissy...who did you feel like you were burdening?" Angel asked, "You can tell me. I won't tell anyone. Promise."

"Uncle Taker." Kristy said.

"Oh, Krissy. Why would you think you were burdening Daddy? He cares about you a lot. You know that." Angel said.

"I know, but sometimes I feel like when I talk to him about everything, it bores him." Kristy said.

"Krissy...it doesn't bore him. He loves you like a third daughter. Besides, he's never forgotten the help you gave him when you were little." Angel said.

"I helped him? How?" Kristy asked.

"I don't know. He just said you helped him." Angel said.

"I wonder how I did it." Kristy said.

"He just said that even though you were little and didn't understand exactly what it was, you knew that something was making him sad and you wanted to help. I guess you did. He has told me that you helped to...well, ease the pain of not having me around. He said you were like a daughter that he couldn't take home." Angel said.

"Uncle Taker...said that...about me...?" Kristy asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, he did." Angel said.

Kristy started to cry even more. Angel hugged her. Eventually, Kristy fell asleep. Angel laid her back in the bed and pulled the blanket over her. Then she sat down in the chair next to the bed. _I'll just close my eyes for just a second._ Angel thought.

The next thing she knew, Angel was awoken by screams. She sat up and looked around. Kristy was having a nightmare. She was screaming for help. Angel gasped and reacted quickly. She shook her best friend. Kristy sat up with a start and looked around. When she saw Angel, she started to cry. Angel hugged her and tried to get her to relax.

"Shush, Krissy. You're alright. You're OK. I promise you're OK. Nothing's going to happen to you." Angel said.

"Can...can we call my Daddy?" Kristy asked.

"Sure." Angel said.

She picked up the phone in the room and quickly called Bret's place. Davey was staying there because he didn't want to go back to the house he shared with Diana. Angel quickly explained that Kristy wanted him there because she had just had a bad dream and she felt really scared. Davey said he was on his way and Angel hung up. She turned to Krissy.

"He's on his way, Krissy. What happened? What were you dreaming about?" Angel asked.

"They hurt him...they hurt everyone." Kiera said.

"Who hurt us? Krissy, I need you to talk to me." Angel said.

"It was Jason, Kristal and my mom. They were hurting everyone. Even Daddy." Kristy said.

"Krissy, tell me exactly what happened. I need to know everything you can remember. I'll tell your Dad when he gets here because you look scared out of your wits, but I need to know the whole story first." Angel said.

"We were all sitting in the locker room talking. John came in bloody and beaten. He told us all to run because they were there. But before we could even get out the door, they came in and started beating everyone up. I begged them to stop but they wouldn't. They said that this was my punishment and I'd have to live with it." Kristy sobbed.

"Oh, Krissy..." Angel said.

"Jason...even hurt Lea...t-there was nothing I could do." Kristy sobbed.

"Oh, Krissy, it's going to be alright. It was just a dream." Angel said.

Kristy nodded, but she was still sobbing. All they could do was wait for Davey now. When he came in, he wasn't alone. Taker and Lea were with him. As soon as Kristy saw them all, she burst into tears. Angel just kept hugging her, knowing that she was crying because she was relieved that they were safe. Angel relayed the story to them. When she finally finished, Davey walked over and took Kristy in his arms. He hugged his daughter.

"Krissy, we're all OK. You were dreaming, sweetheart. That's all. It was just a nightmare. A horrible nightmare." Davey said.

"Daddy it was like those nightmares I used to get, remember?" Kristy asked.

"Davey, what's she talking about?" Taker asked.

"Krissy?" Angel asked.

"When Krissy was little, she'd often have nightmares of someone being hurt or something bad happening to them. I used to call them visions because she dreamed that Bret got screwed and then it happened." Davey said.

"Oh, Krissy. Nothing bad will happen to us." Taker said.

"I-I'm scared, Uncle Taker." Kristy said.

"Hey, Jason and Kristal are in jail and Diana isn't allowed near you, meaning she can't get near us either. We're safe, sweetheart." Taker said.

"Krissy, you'll be alright. It was just a dream. Just a bad dream. It doesn't mean it will happen, sweetheart." Davey said.

"OK, Daddy. I'm sorry for calling you here, but I got scared." Kristy said.

"It's alright. Do you want us to stay with you tonight too?" Davey asked.

"Please?" Kristy said.

"Ris?" Lea asked.

Kristy looked up and started to cry again. Lea looked startled. Taker explained that Kristy had had a very bad dream where every single one of them had been hurt by bad people and she had watched Lea get hurt too. Lea looked surprised. Then she reached out her arms. Kristy took her and Lea hugged her. It was getting late so they all tried to get some rest. Angel let her Dad stretch out on the couch in the room. She and Davey sat in chairs and Lea laid with Kristy, promising to keep the bad dreams away. Kristy was the last one to fall asleep. She drifted off to the sound of Lea's steady breathing.


	22. An Eventful Night

**********Daughter of the Deadman**

**Chapter 22: An Eventful Night**

It was the next week and time for SmackDown again. Angel was in the locker room with everyone. Kristy was back in the hospital in Calgary. She hadn't wanted Angel to leave, but Angel had swore that she would call whenever she had a free moment. Bret and Tyson had decided to stay with her so she wouldn't be alone and so she could heal up and get cleared to wrestle again. Angel sighed. She had a looming feeling of dread about having to tell the fans about what had happened to Kristy. She wasn't looking forward to it at all. They sat in the locker room, watching the monitor.

"Hello, everyone and welcome to Friday Night SmackDown. Our next stop on the Road to Wrestlemania Twenty-Six is the demonic Elimination Chamber in just a little over two weeks and-" Cole started.

Suddenly, everyone heard the crowd booing. Everyone sighed. Jen was heading to the ring with a microphone in hand. Jen was obviously still feeling the effects of the Hell in a Cell match at the Royal Rumble. Angel smirked with satisfaction. She knew that she had inflicted pain on Jen after all the years of torment.

"Vince McMahon made a huge mistake! That evil Hell in a Cell almost ended my career before it got started! I want a rematch, Dead Girl. You and me at Wrestlemania Twenty-Six." Jen said.

"Oh for the love of...she's stubborn like Shawn. How many time am I going to beat her before she gets the message?" Angel asked, smacking her forehead.

"A lot probably. She's stubborn...and dense." David said.

"Shawn's her father, what do you expect?" John asked.

"True that." Angel said, laughing.

Jen left the ring. Owen and David left the locker room and headed to the ring. It was time for tag team action. Angel was smiling. Owen went to the ring first with the Hart Foundation music playing. Vince had decided to not split them up because they were popular, even though he had fired Jim "The Anvil" Niedhart. David and Owen were facing Dolph Ziggler and Cody Rhodes. The match was hard fought and intense with numerous near falls and near taps. At one point, Cody Rhodes looked like he was about to hit Owen with his finisher, Crossroads, but Owen countered quickly with a Russian Leg Sweep. After that, Owen decided to end the match. He locked in the Sharpshooter. Cody tapped within a few seconds.

The next match was Kelly Kelly vs Michelle McCool. Both Kane and Angel noticed Taker boring a hole in the monitor as he stared at Michelle. Kane sighed. Angel looked scared._ I wonder what exactly it was that made them split and what sort of history they have. _Angel thought. She watched the match intently. It wasn't long before Kelly was able to escape the Faith breaker and hit the K2 Leg Drop. She pinned Michelle. Angel laughed. She looked at her father. He was smirking, evidently satisfied.

Angel sighed and stood up. She put on her overcoat and gave Lea a hug. Taker followed suit. Kane was going too. It was time to go to the ring and tell the fans what had happened to Kristy. Angel felt her nerves mount. She had never been so nervous before. Taker's music played and Angel, Kane and Taker headed down to the ramp. The fans screamed in delight. Taker headed up the steps and turned the lights back on, rolling his eyes back. Kane and Angel stepped through the ropes. Angel asked for a microphone.

"I wonder what's happening?" Booker asked.

"Hm. Angel's a lot like Taker. It's not like her to put a microphone in hand." Josh said.

"How odd. Wonder why they're here." Cole said.

Angel listened to the fans cheer for a good minute or so before raising the microphone to her mouth. Kane and Taker both put a hand on each of Angel's shoulders.

"I know you fans are very intelligent and you've noticed that the Hart Princess, Kristine Hart-Smith, isn't here with us tonight. It's kind of a long story, but I'll sum it up as best I can. Diana Hart-Smith threatened to have both my father, the Undertaker, and Kristy's father, Davey Boy Smith thrown in jail if Kristy didn't go back to Calgary. However, upon her arrival, Diana beat Krissy to within an inch of her life three times. Once because she hates her, once because she got caught calling my father for help, and once because she was caught texting me. You don't need to worry though. Kristy is safe now. She's conscious and recovering in the hospital in Calgary now. I can assure you that she'll be back in the ring as soon as she is cleared to wrestle." Angel said.

The fans screamed at that. In the hospital, Kristy was blushing. She was watching the show and somewhat shocked that she was getting this kind of praise from the fans. Angel had told her that the fans loved her and she hadn't really believed it until now. Angel had swore up and down that the fans loved Kristy more then they did her.

"Now, that brings me to Jen. I heard what she said earlier about wanting a rematch at Wrestlemania Twenty-Six despite being inside Hell in a Cell with me. I don't know if she's doing this because she's embarrassed or because her pride is bruised, but she will get her answer next week." Angel said

"Wow. Angel doesn't seem to be happy with still having Jen in her hair. And I hope Kristy makes it back for Wrestlemania Twenty-Six on March Twenty-Eighth." Josh said.

"I'm sure she will. Kristy's quite the fighter." Booker T said.

"Oh, please! Give me a break. Kristy couldn't fight her way out of a paper bag if her life depended upon it." Cole sneered.

Angel, Taker, and Kane heard his loud mouth. As one, they turned around and glared at Cole. The glare made the announce team shudder. It was scary. Kane stepped over the rope and walked over to Cole. He ripped the head set off of him. He rolled Cole into the ring and the three of them surrounded him. Cole's eyes widened in fear. Angel was sure that he was glad he was wearing a dark suit. Kane smiled and Cole jumped and turned to run.

He ran smack into Taker's open hand. Taker squeezed Cole's throat for a second before choke slamming him. Kane picked Cole up and choke slammed him too. Angel stared at Cole in disgust as he laid there. Angel did the Rest In Peace sign. Kane picked Cole up and threw him to Angel. The Dead Girl picked him up and Tombstoned him. Cole's head bounced off the canvas. Angel picked up the microphone and knelt down.

"Don't you ever, ever make fun of my best friend again. Otherwise, you'll answer to not only myself and my family, but the Harts, John Cena, and everyone else who cares for Kristy!" Angel snapped.

She threw the microphone aside and then her and Taker knelt down on one knee, side by side. They both rolled their eyes back and stuck their tongues out. Kane stood behind them and raised his arms. He threw them back down, conjuring flames from the ring posts. Booker and Josh Mathews were trying to commentate, but they could barely get two words out because they were laughing so hard. The three of them left the ring. As they did, Cole began to regain his wits. He rolled from the ring and headed for the announce table on wobbly legs. Booker and Josh barely managed to compose themselves before he sat down.

Throughout the rest of the night, Cole remained oddly quiet. His mouth had gotten him into trouble again and he knew it. Everyone watched the rest of the show. It was almost main event time when Heath Slater went to the ring. Angel rolled her eyes. Slater had been one of the rookies who had made John's life a living Hell. He had a microphone in hand. Everyone cringed.

"I'm sick and tired of everyone in the locker room talking about me. I'm not a loser or a coward. I am the One Man Southern Rock Band, baby. I know I can face anyone and everyone in that locker room! So whoever back there thinks that you want to face the One Man band, then come down here and face me like the man you are." Slater said.

He waited. Suddenly, the lights went out and a bell tolled. The Rest in Peace Theme played and fog rolled in. Blue light ascended over the arena. It was Angel, but Heath didn't know that because her face was concealed by her hood. She methodically walked down the ramp and climbed the steps. She brought the lights back up and stepped through the ropes. First, she undid her overcoat and then she pulled her hood off, rolling her eyes back. She removed her overcoat. Heath began to laugh, although he couldn't believe that a teenage girl had accepted his challenge.

"You? Really? You accepted my challenge?" he asked.

Angel didn't say a word. She just glared a hole through Slater's head. He didn't seemed phased by it. He raised the microphone to his lips. He was chuckling.

"Well, alright. Tell you what, Little girl. I'm a sport, so I'll let you have the first shot." Slater said.

Angel smirked. She slapped the microphone from Slater's hand and then slapped him in the face. Now he was shocked, angry, embarrassed, and scared. He knew Angel wasn't playing around. She backed up into the corner and fixed the straps on her tank top. The referee called for the bell. Angel went into a boxer stance and kept her eyes on Slater.

The bell rang and the two of them exchanged right hands. Then Slater whipped Angel into the turnbuckle. Angel was able to counter quickly, bouncing off the turnbuckle, wrapping her hand around Heath's throat and throwing him into it. Then she began to unload on him, using four of the five seconds she had. Slater reversed an Irish Whip and Clothes lined Angel. He tried to go for a pin, but before he could reach Angel, she sat up. She whipped her head around and glared at Slater.

She wrapped her hand around his throat and got to her feet. Then she preformed the Choke slam. Angel signalled for the end, running her thumb across her throat. She seizes Slater up as he got to his feet. When he turned around, she Tombstoned him and folded his arms over his chest. She rolled her eyes back and stuck out her tongue as the referee made the three count.

Angel rose to her feet. She glanced around at the crowd, who was screaming and chanting for her. Then she knelt down on one knee, rolled her eyes back and stuck her tongue out. She listened to the roaring of the crowd for a minute before getting up. She headed up the ramp. When she got back to the locker room, David hugged and kissed her and her father hugged her.

"That was the easiest match ever. I didn't even break a sweat." Angel said.

"That was awesome. He was so shocked it wasn't even funny." John said.

"I know. I'd better give Kristy a call." Angel said.

She picked up her Cell phone and headed outside the arena. Signals inside weren't so good. She dialled the hospital and they put her through to Kristy's room. Bret answered the phone.

_"Hello?" he asked._

"Hi, Bret." Angel said.

_"Hey, Angel. I saw your match. Good job. And nice job defending Kristy from Cole." Bret said._

"Thanks. Is Kristy there or is she sleeping?" Angel asked.

_"She's here laughing her head off. She apparently has a seriously bad case of the giggles." Bret said._

"Oh. Well, do you think you can get her calmed down enough to talk to me? I want to say hi." Angel said.

_"I'll try, but she's busting her gut over here. Krissy can you calm down enough to talk to Angel?" Bret asked._

_ "Yeah...I can...try." Kristy said, still laughing._

Bret sighed and handed the phone over to Kristy. She was still laughing as she got on the phone. It made Angel smile and she started giggling too. She relaxed after a minute and so did Kristy.

"Hi, Krissy. Are you feeling better?" Angel asked.

_"I want out of here. The food is gross and I feel gross. I need a shower." Kristy said._

"Krissy, you'll be out in a few weeks." Angel said.

_"I know. It just sucks." Kristy said._

"I know. You're better off there though. You're safe and you need to get better. Trust me. Amber used to tell me that." Angel said quietly.

_"I know. But it sucks. I hate this. I want to be on the road." Kristy said._

"You will. Just take care and get better, alright?" Angel said.

_"OK." Kristy said._

"I'll call you later. OK? Promise." Angel said.

_"OK. Bye, Ang." Kristy said._

"Hang in there. Bye." Angel said.

She hung up. She walked back into the locker room. She found everyone staring at Lea. She looked and saw that the little girl was standing, using a nearby table to support herself. Taker was down on one knee trying to get Lea to let go of the table.

"No!" Lea said.

"She looks a little afraid." Angel said.

"An?" Lea asked.

"Hi, baby Lea. Are you OK?" Angel asked.

"Want walk, but ared!" Lea said.

"You want to walk, but you're scared?" Taker asked.

"Yep." Lea said

"Well, come on, Baby Lea. You can walk to me." Angel said.

"I try, An." Lea said.

Angel knelt down. She opened her arms. Lea hesitated a little bit and then she let go of the table and walked to Angel. Taker and the others beamed. Angel hugged her baby sister, tears rolling down her face.

"An no cry." Lea said.

"I'm sorry, baby Lea. I'm just so happy." Angel said.

"Happy tear?" Lea asked.

"Yeah, happy tears. Don't worry." Angel said.

"I can't believe it! She's walking all by herself!" Davey said.

"Little One, I'm so proud of you." Taker said.

Lea beamed. Angel set her down and helped her up. Lea started to walk around. Angel just smiled. Lea walked over to Taker and looked up. She beamed.

"Dada." Lea said.

"Yeah, Daddy is very proud." Taker said.

"Kristy is going to be so sad that she missed this." Davey said.

"You think so?" Angel asked.

"Of course! She loves Lea." Davey said.

"She does?" Angel asked.

"Of course she does." Davey said.

"What am I going to do? I don't want her to be upset." Angel said.

"Don't panic, Angel. I got it on tape. She'll be able to see it." Nattie said.

"That's good." Angel said.

Lea giggled and walked over to Angel. She reached her arms out and Angel picked her up. Angel could see that she looked worried. She got the look in her eyes every time Kristy's name came up. Lea didn't quite understand.

"An? Where Ris?" she asked.

"Krissy's in the hospital, sweetheart. Remember? Her Mama hurt her." Angel said.

"No understand." Lea said.

"She doesn't understand?" Nattie asked.

"No, she doesn't." Angel said.

"What don't you understand, Little One?" Taker asked.

"Why Ris Ma hurt?" Lea said.

"Because Krissy's Mama doesn't love her because she has broken ears." Davey said.

"At mean." Lea said.

"It's very mean, Baby Lea." Angel said.

"Ris come back right An?" Lea asked.

"Of course Krissy will be back." Angel said.

"An...Ris love me?" Lea asked.

"Yes, she does. I'm sure she loves you very much." Angel said.

"Of course she does." Davey said.

"Why?" Lea asked.

"Because you're cute and loveable." Owen said.

"It's not just that." Davey said.

"Then what is it?" Angel asked, curious now.

"She thinks of Lea as her little sister." Davey said.

"Isn't that what she thinks about me? Since I am a few months younger then her?" Angel asked.

"She thinks about both of you that way." Davey said.

"But how come? Is it because Diana didn't have any more children?" Angel asked.

"Well, she doesn't think of you as a baby sister, Angel. You're more of a twin sister to her." Owen said.

"But you're right. It's because Diana refused to have any more children after Krissy was born." Davey said.

"Um...is it because Krissy was born deaf?" Angel asked quietly.

"That too." Davey said.

"Too? What was the other reason?" Angel asked.

"That and she always saw you and her as twins." Owen said.

"But...we're not! Although that does explain why she insulted me outright when Kristy brought me to her house for the first time." Angel said.

"Yep." Davey said.

"She what?!" Kane and Taker asked at the same time.

"She insulted me. I still remember it." Angel said.

**~Flashback~**

_Angel was nervous as heck. It was after school and Kristy was taking her to her place to meet her Mom, brother, and sister. Angel didn't like new people. It wasn't that she was anti social or anything, it was just that she was always scared that they would find out about her home life and do what Jen had did. She had trust issues. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Kristy._

_ "Ang?" Kiera asked._

_ "Sorry. I'm a bit scared. I don't do well...with meeting new people. It's not...my strong suit." Angel whispered._

_ "Oh, don't worry. My family's not all bad." Kristy said._

_ "I hope you're right." Angel said._

_ "Don't panic." Kristy said._

_She knew it was pointless to tell Angel to trust her. It wouldn't work. The only way Angel was going to trust her was with time. They walked the rest of the way to Kristy's house, talking and laughing. Kristy was trying to keep Angel distracted. Kristy lead her to her mother's house and went inside._

_ "Mom! I'm home!" Kristy called._

_ "We're in the living room, squirt." David called._

_ "OK." Kristy called._

_Angel and Kiera took their shoes off. They headed through the hallway to the living room. There was a woman who looked at great deal like Kristy and a boy who obviously looked like Kristy's father. The other girl looked like a mixture of the two._

_ "Mom, Georgia, David. This is Angel Calaway. She's my best friend at school. Angel, this is my sister, brother, and Mom." Kristy said._

_Angel cautiously looked over Kristy shoulder. She knew that her face had to be pale and her eyes had to be wide. David walked over and knelt down. He shook Angel's hand. Georgia did the same._

_ "Why did you kneel down?" Kristy asked._

_ "She looks scared." Georgia said._

_ "It's because she's not good at meeting new people. It's not that she's anti social, it's just...she's super shy." Kristy said._

_ "Well, that explains it. So why are you just bringing her over now, Kris?" David asked._

_ "She was nervous about it. I had to convince her. It took a bit. She's not really used to having people around that care about her other then her Mom. Let's just say...her home life is not the best." Kristy said._

_ "Oh." David said, but he didn't press the matter. _

_ "Well, Dad will be home soon. And so will the others." Georgia said._

_ "Whatever, Georgia. Come on, Ang. Let's go work on our English Papers." Kristy said._

_ "O-OK." Angel said._

_ "Are you going to let her meet Dad and the others?" David asked._

_ "Not right now. Angel's scared enough. She can meet Dad and the others another time." Kristy said._

_ "It's OK, Kiki. I'd love to meet your Dad." Angel said._

_ "OK. We'll come down here when he gets here. Hey, Dave, call us down here when Dad comes, K?" Kiera said._

_ "OK, Kris. No problem." David said._

_Kristy took Angel by the hand and lead her upstairs. When she opened her bedroom door, Angel gasped. The furniture inside was pink and black and there were posters of wrestlers all over her walls. Kristy closed her door._

_ "Angel, there's something I have to tell you. Can I trust you?" Kristy asked._

_ "Yeah. Is something wrong?" Angel asked._

_ "No. Nothing is wrong. But I'm guessing from the colours you can get an idea of what I'm about to tell you." Kristy said. _

_ "Um, you're a wrestling fan and your room is done up in the colours of the Hart family, who are amazing wrestlers?" Angel guessed._

_ "That and I'm part of the Hart family." Kristy said._

_ "You're what?! That's neat! But—and please don't get mad—I could care less." Angel said._

_ "Yeah. I'm part of the Hart Family. My Mom's Diana Hart, the youngest of the Hart girls. I'm glad you don't care. It's not that big of a deal to me." Kristy said._

_ "So...your Dad is the British Bulldog? And Bret "The Hitman" Hart and "The Rocket" Owen Hart are your Uncles! That's cool I guess. So...do you...I mean, do you go on the road with them?" Angel asked quietly._

_ "Just sometimes. Not all the time. When Harry isn't home, I usually stay with Uncle Bret and Aunt Julie or Uncle Owen and Aunt Martha. Which ever one decides to pick me up from school." Kristy said._

_ "Oh...well, I only met your brother for a little while, but...he seems nice and so does your sister. But your Mom didn't talk to me." Angel said._

_ "David is the only one that really cares about me. Georgia's alright, but we don't really get along. And...well, Diana's a bitch. Just ask anyone in the family." Kristy said._

_ "OK. What about your Daddy?" Angel asked._

_ "He loves me unconditionally. He sort of spoils me." Kristy said._

_ "What about your Aunts, Uncles, and Grandparents?" Angel asked._

_ "Well, let's see, Uncle Bret, Uncle Jim, Uncle Owen, and Uncle Keith love me. The rest hate me. Aunt Julie, Aunt Martha, and Aunt Alison love me and the rest hate me. Grandma Helen and Grandpa Stu are touchy. Sometimes they hate me, and sometimes they don't." Kristy said._

_Angel nodded. She didn't ask any more though. She just sort of marvelled at the fact that she hadn't been smart enough to figure it out. It made her feel dumb. They decided to get to work on their homework. Angel worked on her art while Kristy worked on her English paper. It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door._

_ "Who is it?" Kristy asked._

_ "Open the door, Krissy." a voice said._

_Angel watched Kristy move quickly to the door. When she opened it, she screamed in delight and hugged the man. Angel's eyes went wide. She was scared and star struck. The British Bulldog was standing there hugging her best friend. It seemed a little surreal._

_ "Oh! David told me you had a friend over." Davey said._

_ "Dad, this is Angel Calaway. Angel this is my Dad, Davey Boy Smith." Kristy said._

_ "U-Um...h-hi, sir. I-it's n-nice t-to m-meet y-you." Angel stuttered._

_ "Nice to meet you, Angel." Davey said._

_ "Are Uncle Owen and Uncle Bret with you?" Kristy asked._

_ "Owen's here. Bret went home to see Julie and the kids." Davey said._

_ "Come on, Ang. I want you to meet my Uncle Owen." Kristy said._

_Angel nodded hesitantly. They headed downstairs. Angel stopped dead in the doorway leading to the living room. Owen turned and looked and Kristy ran and hugged him too._

_ "Hi, Uncle Owen!" she said._

_ "Hi, Kiki. How are you?" he asked._

_ "I'm good. I made a new friend at school. Uncle Owen, this is Angel Calaway. Angel, this is my Uncle Owen Hart." Kristy said._

_ "I-I know. I-it's...nice to...f-finally meet you and Davey...in person." Angel whispered._

_ "Nice to meet you, Angel. She a shy one, hm?" Owen asked Kristy._

_ "It's not really her fault. She's not good with new people. Her home life isn't all that great." Kiera said._

_ "Ah. She seems really nice anyway. She's very polite." Owen said._

_ "She is." Kristy said._

_ "Diana, don't you have anything to say? Aren't you glad that Krissy has a friend?" Owen asked._

_ "Are you staying for dinner, dear little brother?" Diana asked._

_ "Oh for the love of god! MOTHER! If you're going to rip my head off, then just do it!" Kristy said._

_ "I don't honestly care that you did bring a friend home. I'm actually surprised that she agreed to come home with you. From the looks of her, she should be home helping take care of her father's needs." Diana said._

_ "And just what does that mean, Mother?" David asked._

_ "Who cares what it means? Mom, you should be ashamed of yourself." Kristy said._

_ "Don't you talk to me like that!" Diana snapped._

_ "I...think I should go..." Angel whispered._

_Before Kristy could stop her, Angel went upstairs and grabbed her backpack. When she came back down the stairs, she had it on. Owen and Davey were both glaring at Diana and so were David and Kristy._

_ "Angel, you don't have to leave." Kristy said._

_ "It's OK. I-I know when...I'm not welcome." Angel said._

_She went and put her shoes on. She left without so much as a goodbye to any of them. Kristy ran out the door just in time to see Angel round the corner at the end of her street. She slammed the door shut and stormed up to her room._

**~End Flashback~**

"Man, Diana gets worse and worse with every story you guys tell me." Taker said.

"Angel didn't come to Diana's house again after that. The only time she saw her is when Krissy invited her to the occasional Sunday dinner at Hart House." Davey said.

"I hated it." Angel said.

"What did Diana mean by Angel needing to be at home, helping take care of her father's needs?" Taker asked.

"She was talking about Jason's drinking." Angel said.

"Meaning?" Kane asked.

"Meaning that Angel should have been at home looking after Jason's drunk ass." Davey said.

"That was before Lea was born, so Amber was working. She worked during the day and he worked at night. I'd usually come home from school and have to do a bunch of chores. Laundry, dishes, cleaning up his beer bottles and taking them to the store to get money for the empty ones, and anything else he could come up with. If I was slow doing any of it, I'd get beaten. Usually by the time Amber came home and he left, I'd be upstairs doing my homework, fighting off sleep." Angel whispered.

"And even with all that, she managed to get straight As." Bret said.

"She was on the honour roll and everything." Owen said.

"I wish Kiera was that smart." Davey said.

"It's got nothing to do with Smart! It has everything to do with the fact that school was the one place I could go to get away from Jason!" Angel said.

"Angel...take it easy." Owen said.

"Sorry. I just hate it when people say they wish Krissy was like me. She's not me. All she can be is herself." Angel said.

"Which is a girl who prefers being on the road to going to school." Owen said.

"Yeah." Angel said.

"Angel, I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry." Davey said.

"I...just don't like it when people do that." Angel whispered.

"Kristy's different from Angel in a lot of ways then just what Owen said. Sure, she loves the road...and the ring, but she loves music, writing, reading, and most of all, she loves her family." Taker said.

"I didn't mean to offend anyone." Davey said.

"The point is, it doesn't matter if Kristy's not as smart as Angel. She's got a lot of great qualities." David said.

"And I don't like it when she's compared to me, so please don't do it anymore." Angel said.

"Kristy doesn't like to be compared to Angel either." Owen said.

Taker nodded. Angel suggested that they head back to the hotel because Lea was falling asleep. Taker agreed. They headed back to the hotel and Angel woke Lea up. She gave her baby sister a bath and then dressed her. She put her to bed. Then she went into the bedroom. Taker felt worried. Angel seemed upset. He stuck his head in the door.

"Baby girl? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Daddy...I wish people wouldn't do that. I wish they wouldn't compare Krissy and I. I don't like the idea that I might be better then her. It doesn't sit well with me. And I wish I could talk about my past without feeling ashamed, embarrassed and angry." Angel whispered.

"I know, baby girl." Taker said.

"Why did he hurt me? What did I do that was so wrong and so bad?" Angel asked, feeling tears pour down her face now.

"Nothing, baby girl. He was just a big dummy." Taker said.

"If you say so, Daddy." Angel said.

"Baby girl, listen to me. It's not your fault. You didn't do anything to deserve what he did to you." Taker told her.

"Daddy...I was doing well...I was starting to realize that it wasn't my fault...but.." Angel whispered.

"He made it worse." Taker said.

"Who did?" Angel wondered.

"Jason?" Taker asked.

"Maybe...but I don't think so. I think it was because I was talking about it. I don't like to. I'm content to keep it buried away inside." Angel said.

"That's probably a good idea." Taker said.

"Well, no. It's not. But...I'm not ready to deal with it yet, Daddy." Angel admitted.

"When you are, you'll know, baby girl." Taker said.

"I hope so." Angel said.

Taker nodded. Angel got up and gave him a hug. She went and showered and then said goodnight to her father and went to bed. It had been a long night and she was lost in thought as she fell asleep. Taker laid awake, thinking about his daughter. He was worried that Angel's past would consume her and wind up driving her insane. He fell into a worried sleep.


	23. More Secrets

**Daughter of the Deadman**

**Chapter 23: More Secrets**

It was the next edition of SmackDown. Everyone was in the locker room, including Bret and Tyson Kidd. Angel was all smiles. She had learned that Kristy was now medically cleared to wrestle. Bret had explained to them that Kristy was alright, although she tended to get scared when people yelled. Tyson had also made the mistake of sneaking up on Kristy when she had been cleaning her ears out. She had freaked and it had taken a long time to coax Kristy to come out from the bathroom. Angel was confused.

"Every day or two, Krissy pops her hearing aids out and cleans her ears. She doesn't want another ear infection. They're painful." Bret said.

Angel nodded. Kristy wasn't actually with them at the moment, since she wanted her return to be a surprise for everyone, but she was around. Angel watched the show with Lea on her lap. Lea loved watching wrestling with Angel and she watched intently and tried to follow every move. Angel sighed, thinking that Lea was just like she had been when she was little. The match was an intense one until Vickie Guerrero distracted Kofi and enabled Dolph to hit the Zigzag and pick up the win.

After that, the camera cut backstage to Laycool. They were talking. A second later, Angel realized that they were talking about her. She also noticed that Beth Phoenix listening to them. Angel sighed, wondering what Laycool were going to say about her.

"Angel shouldn't be here." Layla said.

"The only reason she even made it to the WWE is because of her father." Michelle said.

"Um, excuse me, Laycool. Let me just set the record straight here. Angel is here because she has been a WWE fan since she was a little girl. She wants to be here so that she can continue Kane and Undertaker's legacy when they eventually leave. Also, she respects everyone and doesn't bully them. She doesn't do what you do. And I hope that when you step into the ring with her, she shows you why she's the Undertaker's daughter!" Beth snapped at them.

"Oh, we are so scared." Layla said, laughing.

"You should be, Layla. You're getting in the ring with Angel later tonight." Beth said.

She walked away. Angel laughed at the expressions on Laycool's faces. They were shocked. Layla sighed before asking Michelle what exactly had just happened. Michelle shook her head, saying she had no idea. Then Layla asked if Michelle was going to come to the ring with her. Michelle nodded yes. Angel sighed. _Great. Worrying about Layla is bad enough, but now I've got her to deal with. _She thought.

Angel was snapped out of her thoughts by Kane and David getting up. Angel sighed and stood up too. She walked over to David and gave him a good luck hug and kiss. He returned it quickly. Then Angel let go of him and turned to her Uncle.

"Uncle, please don't rough him up too badly." Angel said.

"I can't make any guarantees on that, Little Angel, but I'll try my best." Kane said.

Angel smiled. They headed to the ring one after another. The match was intense with many counters and near falls. Then Kane executed a sidewalk slam. He stood up and raised his gloved hand, signalling for the choke slam. Suddenly, Cody Rhodes jumped both him and David. The referee called for the bell, resulting in David winning the match as a result of a disqualification.

Cody tried to hit the Crossroads on Kane, but Kane blocked it and hit the Choke slam, slamming Cody straight down to hell. Then David locked in the Sharpshooter. They walked back to the locker room, talking. They were just as confused as the others. They had no idea why Cody had attacked both of them. When they walked into the locker room, Angel stood up and hugged them both. She kissed David.

"What the hell was that? Why'd he jump you guys?" Angel asked.

"No idea, Little Angel." Kane said with a shrug.

Angel nodded. She put on her hooded over coat and then gave her Dad, Uncle, and baby sister a hug. She hugged and kissed David and walked out of the locker room. She walked to the curtain and took a deep breath. She pulled her hood up. Out in the arena, a bell tolled and it went dark. The fans began to scream as loud as they could. Fog rolled into the arena and Angel emerged. She began to walk down to the ring. Booker T laughed. Cole, who had been pretty much talking all night, had suddenly gone very quiet.

"What's the matter, Cole? Cat got your tongue?" he asked.

Cole didn't respond. He just watched as Angel made her way to the ring. Then she brought her arms up, making thunder crash overhead and the lights come back on. She picked up a microphone. The female fans screamed louder and the males wolf whistled. Angel wondered if they were picturing her as their girlfriend. _Sorry, guys. I'm taken already._ She thought to herself with a laugh. She sighed out loud. It was time to get to the point.

"Last week, Jen demanded that I give her a rematch at Wrestlemania Twenty-Six. I don't know weather she's doing it out of bruised pride or embarrassment after the Hell in a Cell match last month, but nonetheless, I said I'd give her my answer this week and I'd like to do it in person, if she would be so kind." Angel said.

Angel didn't have to wait long. Jen came out to the ring, microphone in hand. She stepped in the ring and glared at Angel. The fans were booing at her. They didn't like her any more then Angel did.

"Now, what you may not know is that Angel and Jennifer were best friends for about nine years, but now they're bitter enemies." Josh Mathews reminded the fans.

The two seemed to glare at each other. Then Jen smirked. Angel didn't react. She was all business tonight. Everyone was back in the locker room, watching intently.

"I can't wait to hear this." Jen sneered.

"Jennifer, I'll give you credit. You're standing here and you were standing here last week, despite the hell that I put you through at the Rumble. However, in the end, you still lost. You failed, Jennifer, and a rematch at Wrestlemania would only result in more humiliation and disappointment. You'll never beat me one-on-one." Angel said.

"You arrogant little-!" Jen started.

"It's not arrogance, Jen. It's a fact. My answer is no." Angel said.

"YOU...YOU...YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO COME OUT HERE AND TELL ME NO?!" Jen screamed at her.

"Yes, I do. Like I said, a rematch on the Grandest Stage of them All would only result in more humiliation for you when you lose." Angel said.

Jen didn't say anything. She just left the ring, angry over the fact Angel had declined her rematch offer. Angel put down her microphone. She had more important things to worry about then Jennifer Hickenbottom. She removed her hooded overcoat as Laycool's music hit. Michelle and Layla walked down the ramp together. Layla looked like she would rather be anywhere but there at the moment. However, Angel noticed that Michelle was giving her friend words of encouragement. Angel waited for Layla to do her ring pose. She got into the ring and then turned to look at Michelle. She told her friend that she didn't want to do this.

However, the referee called for the bell and the match was under way. Layla tried to beg off Angel and talk her way out of the match. Angel wasn't having any of it. She Irish Whipped Layla into the turnbuckle and then unloaded with left and right hands. Then she wrapped her hand around Layla's throat and held it there for the count of four.

Layla tried to fight her way out by punching Angel. Angel barely felt it. She just glared at Layla and then Irish Whipped her into the ropes. She kicked her with a big boot. Angel pulled Layla off the mat and wrenched her arm. Then she did Old School. The fans were chanting for her by this point.

Angel stood up and raised her hand, signalling for the choke slam. When Layla turned around, Angel did a perfect choke slam. Then she ran her thumb across her throat, signalling for the Tombstone. She waited for Layla to stand up. When she finally did, Angel picked her up and flipped her upside down. Then she dropped Layla on her head and folded her arms over her chest. Angel rolled her eyes back and stuck out her tongue as the referee made the three count. Angel got up and headed for the locker room without so much as a backward glance at Laycool. She walked through the curtain. A stage hand walked up to her.

"Dead Girl? Teddy Long wants to see you in his office. Something about a match." he said.

"Right." Angel said with a nod.

She headed off to the GM's office, a little bit worried. Everyone else was back in the locker room. It was main event time. Jennifer was in the ring, waiting for her mystery opponent to come out. All of a sudden, the Hart Foundation's music hit and Kristy came out. The crowd exploded and back in the locker room, Lea's eyes lit up. They watched as Kristy slid into the ring and attacked Jen. She dominated the whole match, even managing to counter Sweet Chin Music into a Belly to Belly Suplex. Then she locked in the Sharpshooter. A few seconds later, Jen tapped out. She even held it on for an extra minute as she listened to the crowd cheering. She let go and headed back to the locker room. When she got there, she hugged everyone. When she was done, she looked around.

"Where's Ang?" she asked.

"No idea. Maybe something came up." Taker said.

Just as he said the words, the locker room door opened and Angel came in. She barely had time to brace herself before Kristy nearly tackled her to the floor. It took a minute before Angel realized who it was. At the same time, she realized that her top was wet. Kristy was crying.

"Krissy?" Angel asked.

"I...missed you guys. I missed being here while I was in the hospital." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. She stroked Kristy's hair. Everyone watched. It was like one sister comforting another. Angel rested her chin on top of Kristy's head.

"Where were you?" Taker asked.

"Sorry, Daddy. Teddy Long needed to see me. I've got a Triple Threat match at Elimination Chamber for the WWE Women's Championship." Angel said.

"Wow! Congrats, baby girl!" Taker said.

"Who's it against?" Bret asked.

"Mickie James and Michelle McCool." Angel said.

Taker nodded, but Angel didn't miss the fact that his jaw twitched when she said Michelle's name. Angel also noticed that Kristy was calming down, so she let her go. Kristy wiped her tears away and hugged Angel again.

"Congrats, girl. I know you can do it." Kristy said.

"Thanks, Krissy." Angel said.

"Let's get back to the hotel. You guys all need rest." Davey said.

Angel nodded. She picked up Lea and then they went back to the hotel. Kristy decided to stay with Taker, Kane, Angel, and Lea. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with her family, it was just that for whatever reason, she felt safer with them at the moment.

Angel went and took a shower. When she came out, Kristy went in. She didn't take long. When she came out, she saw Lea standing. She gasped. Angel laughed. Lea walked to her. Kristy's jaw dropped and her eyes filled up with tears. Lea hugged her. Angel went into her room and shut the door. She pulled out a pen and the journal that her father had given her the day before. He had told her to write her past down in it, since she didn't feel comfortable talking about it.

Kristy sat down and Taker caught her up on what had been happening. Lea sat on her lap the whole time Just as Taker was finishing filling her in, there was a scream from the bedroom. Taker and Kane both jumped up and ran to the room. Lea got scared and buried her face in Kristy's chest. Kristy picked her up and then stood up and ran to the doorway of the room. Angel was tossing and turning and screaming at someone to let her go.

"PLEASE...LET ME GO! I DIDN'T...I SWEAR I DIDN'T!" she shouted.

"Angel...Angel...wake up...wake up, Ang!" Kristy said.

Taker sighed and walked over to the bed. He sat down and shook Angel. She stirred a little. Then she sat up. She still looked half asleep and she was crying. Taker hugged her. Angel sighed and relaxed a little bit. She may not have been fully awake, but she knew where she was.

"Angel. Baby girl, I know you're still half asleep, but listen to me. You're safe." Taker said.

"Come on, Ang. Wake up." Kristy whispered.

"I didn't...I swear...I...didn't do it...please let me go..." Angel mumbled.

"Angel, you're alright, baby girl. Wake up. You're safe. Come on." Taker said, shaking her.

"D-Daddy?" Angel asked.

"Hey...there you are. You were screaming at someone that you didn't do it." Taker said.

"Daddy..." Angel repeated.

"I'm here, baby girl. You're safe." Taker said.

"Sorry. I scared you." Angel whispered.

"It's alright." Taker said.

"What happened, Little Angel?" Kane asked.

"Jason and Kristal were...beating me." Angel said.

"What did they say you did, Ang? You were screaming that you didn't do it." Kristy said.

"They kept saying I was the reason Mom was dead." Angel whispered, breaking down in tears.

"Oh, baby girl...what happened to your Mom wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault." Taker told her.

"I know, Daddy." Angel said.

"It hurt though." Taker stated.

Angel nodded, crying again. Taker just held her there. Lea tried to squirm her way from Kristy's arms, but she wouldn't let go. She told Lea that Angel wanted to be with her Daddy right now. Lea nodded, but she still looked worried. She knew that her sister was upset and she wanted to help.

"Don't be worried, Lea. Angel will be alright." Kane said.

"An sad! Want help!" Lea told him.

"It's OK, Baby Lea. Come here." Angel said.

Kristy set her down. Lea walked over and Angel lifted her onto the bed. She, Taker and Angel all hugged each other. Angel was still crying though. Lea looked up at her sister with the same worried expression that Angel had seen when Kristy had been gone.

"An...what happen?" she asked.

"I just had a bad dream." Angel said.

"Know. What happen Mama Bef?" Lea asked.

"She died, sweetheart." Taker said.

"Where she go?" Lea asked.

"She went to heaven, baby Lea. When I was little." Angel whispered.

"Little? Like me?" Lea asked.

"No. I was even more little then you are now. I couldn't walk or talk like you can." Angel said.

"Oh. How she go heaven? Get hurt?" Lea asked.

"Yeah, she got hurt." Angel said.

"How?" Lea asked.

"Someone drank and then drove their car. They hit your Mama Beth." Kane said.

"Drink bad stuff?" Lea asked.

"Yes. They drank bad stuff and then drove their car." Taker said.

"Hit Mama Bef car?" Lea asked.

"No. Mama Beth wasn't in a car. She was standing, waiting to cross the road." Angel said.

"Mama Bef alk car?" Lea asked.

"What did she just ask?" Taker asked.

"If Mom walked in front of the car." Angel said.

"No, Little One. Mama Beth didn't walk in front of the car. The car came up on the sidewalk." Taker said.

"That bad!" Lea said.

"Yes, it is. And in Angel's dream, bad people were saying that your Mama Beth got hurt because of her and it made Angel sad." Kristy said.

"Not An!" Lea said.

"We know, Little Lea." Taker said.

"Da sad too? Miss Mama Bef?" Lea asked.

"I was very sad when Mama Beth went to heaven and I miss her very much." Taker told her.

"An too?" Lea asked.

"Yes. I don't remember Mama Beth, but I miss her very much." Angel said.

"I allowed miss her too?" Lea asked.

"Of course you can, Little LeLe." Kristy said.

"Tay. An no be sad. Peas?" Lea said.

"I'll try, Baby Lea." Angel said.

"Tay." Lea said.

"You sure you're OK, Ang?" Kristy asked.

"No. I'm not. I want to know why. I can't figure out why and it bothers me." Angel whispered.

"Maybe because you never knew your Mom." Kristy said.

"I want to know why he hurt me. And I want to find the person who took my Mom away." Angel said.

"Angel...I don't know if that's a good idea, baby girl." Taker said.

"Why not, Daddy?" Angel asked.

"And I can tell you why he did what he did, Ang." Kristy said.

"Daddy, I'm going to find out who it was that hurt Mom! I don't care if it's a bad idea! And I want to talk to Jason. I want to hear it from him." Angel said.

"Ang, I did hear it from him. One day when I was looking after you at your place. You were unconscious. Amber was working. He came home." Kristy said.

"Alright fine!" Angel said.

"Baby girl, let her tell you." Taker said.

"OK. OK. Sorry. I...I'm just a little emotional. So what happened?" Angel asked.

"Jason told me that when he and Amber first got married, he found out that she didn't want to have kids. So then when she found out that you could adopt kids, she decided to. She went and she found you all the way down in San Antonio. He said it wasn't fair that she wanted to adopt you, but she didn't want to have his baby. So he thought that the only way to get back at Amber was to hurt you." Kristy said.

"So...she could have kids all along? Without it being risky for her health?" Angel asked.

"No. That's not true. It was a risk to her health. When I asked her about it, she said that she didn't want to have a baby because of it. So when she found out about you, she went down to Texas and brought you back." Kristy said.

"But...she had Lea. I don't understand this!" Angel whispered.

"Amber had Lea because he pushed her to have her. Amber did it to save you. He told her that if she gave him a baby, he would leave you alone and never touch you again." Kristy said.

"No!" Angel said.

"I'm sorry, Ang. It's true." Kristy said.

"It's all my fault. It's because of me that she's dead! It's all my fault." Angel said.

"Angel, it's not your fault." Taker said.

"YES IT IS! SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE ADOPTED ME!" Angel screamed.

"Angel, it's not your fault. None of this is your fault. Amber never blamed you for any of this. Jason was a bastard anyway. There's something else you should know. Amber made me swear not to say, but he did hurt her. She was pregnant a number of times before Lea was born, but Jason would hit her and kick her in the stomach because the babies weren't boys." Kristy whispered.

"WHAT?!" Angel and Taker shouted in stereo.

"Yeah. Amber made me promise I'd never tell anyone." Kristy said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hang on. What made Lea so special that he didn't do that to her?" Kane asked.

"Nothing did." Angel said.

"Then what happened?" Kane asked.

"I...don't remember a lot of it. I just remember coming home from school to find Amber pinned against the wall. I tried to protect her." Angel whispered.

"Amber begged Jason not to hurt Lea." Kristy said.

"That's right. Krissy was with me that day..." Angel whispered.

"Krissy...what did you see?" Taker asked.

"We got to the house and we went in. Jason had Amber pinned to the wall. He heard the door open and turned to look at us. Angel got brave and put herself between them. And then..." Kristy started.

"Jason yelled at Krissy to get out of his house. I remember that he hit me in the back because I was hugging Amber, trying to make sure he wouldn't hit her stomach. Then he went after Krissy, but she got him first." Angel said.

"What happened after that?" Kane asked.

"I don't remember. I passed out from the pain. The last thing I remember is Amber hugging me and saying thank you." Angel said.

"I remember. After I...well, I kinda put him in the Sharpshooter and struck him with a lightning bolt, he passed out." Kristy said.

"Do you two realize what this means?" Taker asked.

"We saved Lea's life? We know." Angel whispered, hugging her baby sister.

"We saved Amber and Lea." Kristy said.

"I confused." Lea announced.

"What Daddy means, Little Lea is that Angel and Kristy saved yours and Amber's life that day." Kane said.

"I in Mama Aber's tummy?" Lea asked.

"That's right. And the bad person that hurt me tried to get rid of you by hurting her, but Krissy and I stopped him." Angel said.

"Bad person my Da?" Lea asked.

"Yes, Lea. The bad person was your Dad." Kristy whispered.

"That mean I bad..." Lea said.

"No, Lea. You're not bad." Kristy said.

"That man not Da! He mean! Da there!" Lea said.

She crawled from Angel's lap and hugged Taker. He smiled down at her. Angel smiled too. Then she got up and hugged Kristy, who still looked upset. She had evidently been upset at having to keep stuff secret from Angel.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Ang." Kristy whispered.

"It's not your fault." Angel said.

"Amber asked me not to tell anyone." Kristy whispered.

"I know. I know why she didn't just tell me. She knew if she said anything any of it, I'd feel bad. She was trying to protect me. She always tried to protect me as best she could." Angel said quietly.

"I wish I could have told you, Ang. I hated keeping this from you." Kristy said.

"I know, Krissy, but Amber knew she could trust you. And I'm glad I didn't know until now. I never would have been able to handle it." Angel said.

Kristy smiled. She gave Angel a hug. Just then, Lea burst into tears. Taker sighed. Something was bothering the little girl. Angel ran over and sat down next to her father and Lea.

"Da no love me! I not him girl!" Lea said.

"Oh, baby Lea. That's not true. Daddy loves you very much." Angel said.

"Of course I do." Taker said.

"An, when I bigger you tell me all. Tay?" Lea said.

"OK. Promise. When you get bigger, I'll explain everything to you." Angel said.

"Tay. Da...really love me lots?" Lea asked.

"Yes, Little Lea. I love you lots. Even though you're not mine by blood, you'll always be my other little girl." Taker said.

Lea beamed, making Angel smile too. Taker suggested that they try and rest since they were leaving the next day. Angel nodded. Kristy said goodbye to them and headed down the hall to stay with her Dad and Uncles. Taker handed Lea to Angel. Lea smiled. Angel laid down and Taker draped the blanket over both of them. He kissed them goodnight and Kane gave them both a hug. They left the room, knowing that everyone felt better now. Kiera was back with them and doing better and Angel was learning to come to terms with her past. Not to mention, Taker and Kane were both truly happy for the first time in a long time.


	24. All Kinds of News

**********Daughter of the Deadman**

**Chapter 24: All Kinds of News**

It was a few nights later and everyone had just gotten to the hotel in Los Angles California. Angel hadn't said much since the other night when she had found out that Jason had forced Amber to have Lea. At the moment, she was out on the balcony, staring at the LA Skyline, but not really seeing it. Tears were rolling down her face. She had been thinking non stop about August fourth, the day that Amber died.

**~Flashback~**

_Angel sighed as she arrived at the hospital. She was beaten and bruised, but she had promised that Amber that she would come and see her. Her baby sister Lea was three days old now and Amber was still very sick. In fact, she seemed to be getting worse instead of better. Angel walked as fast as she could to Amber's room. Amber was sleeping as per usual. She didn't look any better. She was still very pale and seemed quite uncomfortable. Angel sat down and took her hand. Amber stirred a little at the touch. When she saw it was Angel, she smiled weakly._

_ "Mom..." Angel said._

_ "Sweetheart..." Amber whispered._

_ "Are you alright, Mom?" Angel asked._

_ "I'm...just fine, baby. You...don't look good. Did he hurt you?" Amber asked._

_ "Yeah, he did. But it's alright." Angel said._

_ "Angel...honey...I don't think I'll be coming home..." Amber whispered._

_ "Oh, Mom. Don't be silly. You're going to be fine." Angel said._

_ "No, I'm not, sweetie. I'm really sick." Amber said._

_ "You'll get better. You have to!" Angel said._

_ "I'm not going to get better, sweetheart." Amber said._

_ "But...Mom...you have to get better. Lea needs you!" Angel said._

_ "I know, sweetheart. But I'm not going to get better." Amber said again._

_ "But...Mom...I...wait...that's why you told me to come here isn't it? You wanted to tell me that you're not going to come home. Didn't you?" Angel whispered, tears rolling down her face now._

_ "Angel...there are things you need to know. I told you to come and visit because...I need to talk to you alone." Amber whispered._

_ "What things?" Angel asked._

_ "Angel...I'm...I...don't know how to tell you this...but...Jason and I...we aren't your real parents." Amber whispered._

_ "W-what?! What do you mean?!" Angel asked._

_ "We adopted you. You were just a baby. Your Mother gave you up." Amber said._

_ "But why? And where? And who are my parents?" Angel asked, trying not to break down completely._

_ "Your Mother's name was Bethany. Your father...is the Undertaker himself. Mark Calaway. You were born in San Antonio, Texas. Three weeks after you were born...your Mother died. I don't know how, but she did. And as for your father...your Grandmother kept you from your father." Amber whispered._

_ "Mom...I mean, Amber...I mean...I don't understand...I...I've been living a lie?!" Angel asked, feeling a little hurt._

_ "No, sweetheart. When we adopted you, you became our baby. Well, my baby girl, but I knew one day, you'd want to know about your family. Not to mention, you've always had a special connection to Taker." Amber whispered._

_ "I know. I've always wondered about that...but what am I supposed to do now?" Angel asked._

_ "Angel...once I'm gone...please...get away from Jason. Get away from him. Find Taker. And take good care of your baby sister for me." Amber whispered._

_ "Don't talk like that! You're going to get better! You have to! Lea and I need you!" Angel sobbed._

_ "Sweetheart, I'm never going to get better." Amber whispered._

_ "But...why not? Mom, you can't give up! Please! Lea and I need you. Please don't leave us." Angel sobbed._

_ "Angel, honey. My body is worn out. I don't think I can take it anymore. You'll have Kristine and her family to help you. You can get away from him." Amber whispered._

_ "Mom...I...if I find Taker...I mean, my Daddy...can...he take care of Lea? Would you be angry?" Angel asked._

_ "No, honey. I wouldn't be angry. I'd be happy if he took her." Amber whispered._

_ "O-OK. M-Mom...I...promise...I'll find him. A-and...I'll try...to be happy." Angel sobbed._

_She could barely get the words out because she was crying so hard. She saw Amber smile weakly. Angel hugged her and Amber stroked her hair. Angel tried to relax. After awhile, she wiped her tears away and let go of Amber._

_ "Angel...one last thing, honey." Amber said._

_ "What is it?" Angel asked._

_ "Can you please sing for me? One more time?" Amber asked._

_ "Mom..." Angel whispered._

_ "Please, baby?" Amber said._

_ "O-OK, M-Mom." Angel said._

_Angel took Amber's hand and started to sing. She sang the first song that came to her mind, which was Never Too Late by Three Days Grace. When she finished about three minutes later, Amber's eyes were closed. Angel sighed, thinking she had fallen back to sleep again. Then she heard the beep of the heart monitor. Amber had flat lined. Angel started to scream. Several doctors came running in and they tried as hard as they could to get Amber's heart to start again, but it was no use. After about ten minutes, the doctor called code. He disconnected the machines and covered Amber with a blanket. Then he turned and looked at Angel. She was shaking her head. She broke down in tears and then ran from the hospital._

**~End Flashback~**

Angel was pulled from her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked back. Her father was standing there, looking concerned. Lea was peaking out from behind him. Ever since she had learned to walk, she was following him all over the place. Taker didn't say anything at first, he just hugged her. Angel sobbed.

"Hey now. What is it, baby girl?" he asked.

"I was thinking about the last time I saw Amber." Angel whispered.

"At the hospital the day she died." Taker stated.

"Yeah." Angel whispered.

"An. No be sad." Lea said.

"I can't help it, sweetheart. I miss Mama Amber as much as I miss Mama Beth. I saw Mama Amber go to heaven." Angel said.

"What happen?" Lea asked.

"Well, when you were born, Mama Amber was very sick-" Angel started.

"I make her sick?!" Lea asked, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"No, baby Lea. You didn't make Mama Amber sick. She was sick before you came along." Angel said.

"But..." Lea said.

"It's alright, baby Lea. It wasn't your fault. It was because every time she had a baby in her tummy, the bad man would hurt her. After she had you, she was very tired." Angel said.

"Mama Aber love me?" Lea asked.

"Oh, sweetheart. Mama Amber loved you very much. I know she did." Angel said.

"How you know?" Lea asked.

"Because she told me." Angel said.

"She did?" Lea asked.

"Yes. Besides, I was there when you were born, sweetheart. It was hard for her, but as soon as she saw you, she reached her arms out for you and she was crying happy tears." Angel said.

"You see me when I come?" Lea asked.

"Yeah, I did." Angel said.

"What I like?" Lea asked.

"Well, you were so small I was scared to hold you, but Mama Amber trusted me and the first time I held you, you looked up at me and then you curled up and went to sleep." Angel said.

"That because love you lots." Lea said.

"I know, baby Lea. And I love you too." Angel said.

"An? What about bad man?" Lea asked.

"What about him, baby Lea?" Angel asked.

"He see me too?" Lea asked.

"Yes, Lea. He did. He saw you." Angel whispered.

"What he think, An? Tell now peas." Lea said.

"Well..." Angel said.

"An! Tell now!" Lea said.

"Sweetheart..." Angel tried again.

"Angel, what is it?" Taker asked.

"He walked in and walked out." Angel whispered.

"He what?! Why?!" Taker asked.

"Because she wasn't a boy." Angel said.

"He hate me?" Lea asked.

"Only because you weren't a boy, Lea." Angel said.

"Da hate me?" Lea asked.

Angel's eyes filled with tears as she asked the question. She could see the worried look in Lea's eyes as she stared up at Taker. He knelt down and hugged her.

"No, Little One. I don't hate you." Taker said.

"But...Da...I not yours." Lea said.

"You are, sweetheart. As far as I'm concerned, you're my daughter." Taker told her.

"Eally?" Lea asked.

"Of course. I love you." Taker said.

Lea beamed and hugged him. Then she ran to Angel and reached her arms out. Angel took her. Lea noticed that Angel still looked upset, so she hugged her. She just wanted Angel to feel better. Taker was worried too. Just then, Kristy walked out onto the balcony. She noticed Angel's worried look and the tears rolling down her face.

"Ang?" she asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry. I'm fine." Angel said, a little too fast.

"Thinking about it again?" Kristy asked.

"No..." Angel lied.

"Angel Marie Calaway, don't insult my intelligence." Kristy said.

"I'm not thinking about that anymore! I'm worried about the fact that Lea is afraid Daddy doesn't love her because of that monster!" Angel said.

"Of course he loves her." Kristy said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Taker asked.

"Because I not yours." Lea said, bursting into tears.

"Lea, honey, did you know you have the same last name as me? You've had it since you were born. Mama Amber gave you my last name, not the bad man's." Angel said.

"She did?" Lea asked.

"Yes, she did. It's because we look so much alike, sweetheart." Angel said.

"Bad man no Da?" Lea asked.

"No. The bad man isn't your Daddy. He doesn't care about you." Kristy said.

"Da!" Lea said, pointing to Taker.

"That's right, Lea." Angel said.

"When you're older, we'll tell you everything, Little One. Promise." Taker said.

Lea beamed. She nodded. Angel sighed in relief. They went inside. Angel sat down on the couch. Just then, Bret came running in with a letter in his hand. He looked surprised. Before anyone could speak, he launched into an explanation.

"Taker, the adoption is official. Lea is officially a Calaway now." he said.

"It's about time!" Angel said.

"I Da's now!" Lea said, looking happy.

"Yes, Lea. You're officially not the bad man's daughter anymore." Kristy said.

"What happened?" Taker asked.

"Well, first of all, Jason was killed in prison two weeks ago. Word got around as to what he was in there for and a bunch of the inmates beat him to death. After he died, the guards found a letter. He was basically apologizing for what he did to Angel and said that he was signing his rights to Lea over to Taker so she'd have a chance at a real family." Bret said.

"That has to be the only nice thing he's ever done." Kristy said.

"I know." Angel said.

"And also...we got word that Kristal escaped." Bret said.

"WHAT?!" Angel shouted.

"We need to be careful..." Taker said.

"We have to guard Angel and Lea. Someone needs to be with them at all times." Kristy said.

"Right. That's about all we can do. Maybe if we're lucky, she won't be able to find us." Kane said.

"Considering we move around a lot, it should be next to impossible." Bret said.

"And she's not allowed at the shows." Owen said.

"And just how are we supposed to make sure that doesn't happen?!" Angel snapped, letting her emotions get the best of her.

"We tell the security guards that no one suspicious is allowed to see us." Bret said.

"I...guess..." Angel said.

"Angel, I know you're scared, but as long as any of us are around, she won't get to you or Lea." Owen said.

"Why mean lady want me?" Lea asked.

"That's a good question. Why would she be coming after Lea?" Kristy asked.

"She wouldn't. Lea isn't hers." Bret said.

"No, Lea's not her granddaughter, but we can't put anything past her. She already knows that if Lea and Angel are harmed it'll make me lose my mind." Taker said.

"That's right. She'd go after Lea in order to make you suffer..." Owen said.

"This is bad..." Angel whispered.

"I scared, An." Lea said.

"I know, honey. So am I." Angel said.

"Don't be scared you guys. We'll protect you." Kristy said.

"How are you supposed to protect us when you don't know what the hell you're dealing with?!" Angel snapped.

"Angel, I know you're afraid, but you don't need to snap, baby girl. We're going to do whatever it takes to protect you and your sister. Promise. David will stick with you and Kristy can stick with Lea when I'm not around." Taker said.

"I-I'm sorry, everyone. I just..." Angel whispered, letting her tears fall.

"It's alright, Ang. We'll figure out something." Kristy said.

"I'll go get Davey, Nattie, Ty, and David and we'll see if they can help us figure something out." Owen said.

Taker nodded. Owen left. Taker sat down on the couch and hugged both of his daughters. He wasn't going to allow Kristal to hurt them. It was a few minutes later when Owen came back with the Hart Dynasty and Davey in tow. Angel jumped up and ran to David. She hugged him, bursting into tears.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll figure something out." he told her.

"Telling security seems like a good idea, but we need a plan b in case she gets past them. You never know." Davey said.

"He's right." Bret said.

"We could have some of the security guards with Angel and Lea at all times..." Owen suggested.

"No! No! No tangers!" Lea said.

"I'll take that as her saying she doesn't want to be surrounded by strangers?" Taker asked.

"Right. Good suggestion though, Owen. Anyone have any other ideas?" Angel asked.

"DH, Edge, Christian, Nattie, Ty, John and I could be with you at all times. No one would think anything of it." Kristy said.

"Well, they might wonder about Edge and Christian, but not the rest of you." Davey said.

"Right. We'll be alright without those two. We don't need everyone getting suspicious." Angel said.

"Angel, you're too smart for your own good." Taker said.

"Not really. It's common sense. There's enough going on without everyone asking questions." Angel said.

"She definitely has a point there, big brother." Kane said.

"What about Randy and Sara? Do you think they'd help us?" Taker asked.

"Probably. Sara's good friends with Angel, so I can see her convincing Randy to help us." Kane said.

Angel nodded, but didn't say anything. She got up and headed back out to the balcony. She closed the door and locked it. Taker sighed. He looked extremely worried about his oldest daughter.

"This is the last thing Angel needs now. She's just now starting to come to terms with everything that happened to her as a child. I'm...really worried..." he said.

"I'm with you, Uncle Taker." Kristy said.

"What are the chances of Kristal getting to her?" Bret asked.

"Honestly? She most likely will no matter what we do. Kristal's stubborn. And she doesn't hide the fact that she hates Angel and I—and probably Lea—from anyone." Taker said.

"Well, we just have to keep our guard up as much as possible." Davey said.

"That's all we can do." Bret said.

"An!" Lea said, looking out toward the balcony.

"It's alright, Lea. Angel just needs to be by herself right now." Kristy said.

"No!" Lea said.

"Lea, she'll be alright." Kristy said.

"I know you're worried, Little One, but Angel has a lot to deal with right now." Taker said.

"What wrong?" Lea asked.

"Her evil grandma." Kristy said.

"And she's trying to deal with the fact that the bad man hurt her when she was little." Taker said.

"I help An!" Lea said.

"Lea, you can't help Angel this time. She's got to deal with this stuff all by herself." Bret said.

"Why?" Lea asked.

"Because, sweetheart. She just has to." Kristy said.

Lea nodded. She didn't really understand. All she knew was that her big sister was upset and she wanted to help. Everyone went about doing their usual business. When Taker looked out on the balcony again, Angel was still standing there and it was pouring rain outside. He unlocked the balcony door and walked out. He wrapped his trench coat around Angel's shoulders. She didn't move.

"Angel?" he asked.

"Just thinking Daddy." Angel answered.

"You've been out here for hours, baby girl. I'm really worried about you." Taker said.

"I'm sorry to worry you, Daddy." Angel said.

"What are you thinking about, baby girl? Your childhood?" Taker asked.

"No. I'm just thinking about Mom...and Kristal and Grandpa and Uncle Liam. Kind of weird, I know." Angel said quietly.

"No, sweetheart. It's not weird." Taker said.

"I just don't understand...how did Mom and Uncle Liam turn out to be so nice with Kristal for a Mom? And I'm also wondering how Grandpa managed to deal with it." Angel whispered.

"We don't pick our parents, baby girl. As for Dean, he probably never saw that side of Kristal." Taker said.

"Oh. Daddy...did Mom ever tell you...did anyone ever try to help her? Besides you? I know Grandpa and Uncle Liam couldn't do anything. Kristal saw to that...but did anyone else ever try?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, baby girl, they did." Taker said.

"Then why was Mom stuck with Kristal?" Angel asked.

"Kristal is very good at deceiving people, baby girl." Taker said.

"So she lied so that Mom could stay with her?!" Angel asked.

"Yes. The difference between all the people that tried to help your Mother and me was that I am very good at seeing through lies." Taker said.

"That's true." Angel said.

"Alright, baby girl. I can tell that there's something else on your mind. So, fess up. What's going through your head?" Taker asked.

"What if Kristal finds us?" Angel asked.

"If she does, I'll protect you and Lea." Taker said.

"But...Daddy...you could be hurt...and so could everyone else if she finds us..." Angel whispered.

"But that won't happen, baby girl." Taker said.

"Daddy, be honest with me. Is there a high chance that she could find us?" Angel asked.

"There's a high chance she could. There's also a high chance she could get to you, but if she does, I'm not letting her hurt you. I lost you once, it's not happening again." Taker said.

"Daddy..." Angel whispered.

She hugged him. Taker realized that she was shivering and cold. He looked at her and saw that her lips were turning blue. He picked her up and carried her inside. Angel snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. When Lea saw them, she dropped the toy she was playing with and stood up. She walked over.

"An!" Lea said.

"She's cold." Taker told her.

"She's been standing in the rain for hours." Kristy said.

"I almost hate to put her down. She looks comfortable." Taker said.

"She does look comfy." Kristy said.

"Angel, baby girl...wake up. We need to get you warmed up." Taker said.

Angel opened her eyes and shook her head. She was still shaking and Taker wondered if she was stiff from standing for hours. Her eyes closed again. Taker sighed.

"Ang..." Kristy said.

"Sleepy..." Angel whispered.

"Let's get her to bed and get her warmed up." Kristy said.

Taker nodded. He woke Angel up and made her get changed into pyjamas. Then Angel dried her hair. Taker forced her into bed. Angel was still shaking. Taker sat down on the side of the bed. Lea tried to climb up onto the bed, but she fell, so Taker picked her up. She looked at Angel worriedly.

"An sick?" she asked.

"No, sweetheart. She's just cold." Taker said.

"Tay." Lea said.

"Baby Lea...I'm alright...don't worry..." Angel whispered.

"An not tay! An sick!" Lea said.

"I'll be OK. Just...need to rest." Angel whispered.

"Come on, Lea. Let's let Angel sleep." Taker said.

"Tay." Lea said, kissing her sister's cheek.

Taker kissed Angel forehead and they left the room. Taker tried to set Lea down so she could play, but Lea didn't want to leave her Daddy. She started to cry.

"LeLe, what's the matter?" Kristy asked.

"An sick! She go heaven!" Lea said.

"No she won't, Little One." Taker said.

"An go heaven! She like Mama Aber! She sick and she go heaven!" Lea said through her tears.

"LeLe, listen to me. Angel isn't going to go to heaven like Amber did." Kristy said.

"But she sick! Just like Mama Aber sick!" Lea said.

"Angel just needs a good rest, sweetheart. She'll be OK. She might have a bit of a cold, but she's not going to go to heaven. Promise." Taker said.

"Da promise?" Lea asked.

"I promise, Little One." Taker said.

"Tay." Lea said.

"Lea, why did you think Angel was going to go to heaven?" Kristy said.

"Because she say Mama Aber sick when she go heaven..." Lea said.

"Lea, Mama Amber was sick. But her body was also tired and hurt." Bret said.

"It me." Lea whispered.

"What do you mean, Little One?" Taker asked.

"I make Mama Aber sick...and make her tired too. I make her go heaven! That what An think!" Lea said.

"No. She doesn't think that." Kristy said.

"Lea, when you're older you'll understand it better. But I can tell you that Angel loves you a lot. She's loved you from the day you were born. She definitely doesn't think you sent Mama Amber to heaven." Taker said.

"Sure Da?" Lea asked.

"Positive." Taker said.

"Da? I go lay wif An? I keep eye on her for you!" Lea said.

Taker smiled. He walked back into in room and set Lea on the bed. Angel stirred a little and then opened her eyes. When she saw her father, she smiled and her eyes closed again. Taker couldn't help but be a little bit worried. He sat down on the side of the bed and touched Angel's cheek. She stirred again.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Hey. Lea is going to stay in here alright? She's very worried about you. She thinks you're going to die because you're sick. She also says that you think it's her fault Amber is in Heaven now." Taker said.

"Oh, Baby Lea. I'm going to be alright. I just need to rest for a little bit. And you didn't do anything to Amber, sweetheart. The bad man did. He hurt her so much that by the time you came along, she was all worn out and tired and her body couldn't fight the sickness." Angel whispered.

"Da right. You love me lots, An!" Lea said, wiping her tears away.

"Of course I do, sweetheart." Angel said.

"An? Tell me when I born." Lea said.

"You want to know about the day you were born?" Angel asked.

"Peas, An!" Lea said.

"Alright, Lea." Angel said.

**~Flashback~**

_It was the middle of the night and Angel was sound asleep. Everything was peaceful in the house. Jason was at work and Amber was resting in bed. Angel had a baby monitor next to her bed in case Amber needed anything or went into labour. She was due in a few weeks and the doctor had warned that it could happen any time now. All of a sudden, Angel heard a scream come through on the baby monitor. She sat up with a start and when she realized what it was, she jumped up and ran to Amber's room._

_ "Mom! Mom, what's wrong?" Angel asked._

_ "T-the...b-baby...i-it's coming...n-now." Amber gasped._

_ "Now?!" Angel asked._

_ "I...need...hospital..." Amber whispered through gritted teeth._

_ "OK. OK, Mom. I'll call Bret." Angel said._

_She reached over and picked up the phone. She dialled Bret's place and waited for him to answer. By the time he did, Angel was crying. She was scared and had no idea what to do. Bret sounded sleepy when he answered._

_ "Hello?" he asked._

_ "Bret...I don't mean to wake you, but...I need help..." Angel said._

_ "Angel? Is that you? What's the matter, kiddo?" he asked._

_ "My Mom is in labour." Angel sobbed._

_ "OK. Angel, calm down. When you get off the phone with me, I want you to get ready to go. I'll come and pick you guys up and drive you to the hospital." Bret said._

_ "O-OK. Bret, thank you so much." Angel said._

_ "No problem." Bret said._

_She hung up. She went and threw a hoodie on over her pyjama top and slipped her feet into the first pair of shoes she could find. Then she went and got Amber's bag and helped her to get ready to go. She had just gotten Amber out of bed and down the stairs when Bret showed up. He walked into the house without knocking and help get Amber outside and into the car. Angel threw Amber's bag in the trunk and got in too. She was crying._

_ "It's alright, Angel." Bret said._

_ "I'm scared." Angel said._

_ "She'll be alright, Angel. Don't worry." Bret said._

_Angel nodded. She just sat there and cried all the way to the hospital. She was scared out of her wits about this. When they pulled up to the hospital, Bret helped Amber from the car and Angel grabbed the bag from the trunk. They went inside and walked to the maternity ward. The doctors took Amber into the delivery room and got Amber settled into bed. They hooked her up to machines. It made Angel cry even more. Bret hugged her._

_ "It's alright, kiddo. All of this stuff is normal." Bret said._

_ "Bret...I'm scared..." Angel sobbed._

_ "She'll be alright. Owen and Kristy are on their way." Bret said._

_ "Aren't they supposed to go on the road today?" Angel asked._

_ "They're going to wait another day." Bret said._

_Angel nodded. She hesitantly walked over to the bed where Amber was laying. She sat down and took her Mom's hand. Amber smiled. Then the doctor came in. He gave Amber an epidural. Angel had to look away. She hated needles. Afterwards, Amber laid on her side and looked up at Angel._

_ "Don't cry, sweetheart. I'm OK." Amber said._

_ "Are you feeling better now, Mom?" Angel asked._

_ "I'll be OK once the epidural kicks in." Amber said._

_ "Mom...I'm really scared." Angel admitted._

_ "I'll be alright. No worries, OK?" Amber said._

_ "OK, Mom." Angel said._

_ "Bret, thanks so much. Sorry for waking you up." Amber told him._

_ "It's alright, Amber. I'm glad I could help." Bret said._

_Amber smiled. Just then, the door opened and Kristy and Owen came in. Kristy went right to Angel and gave her a hug. Angel looked very worried and upset. Her eyes were wide and she was pale. Not to mention that there were tears still rolling down her face._

_ "It's alright, Angel. Everything is going to be OK." Kristy said._

_ "I'm scared, Krissy." Angel said._

_ "What are you scared of?" Owen asked her gently._

_ "Losing Amber." Bret said._

_ "Don't worry, Angel. Amber's going to be just fine, kiddo." Owen said._

_Just then, the doctor came in again. He checked Amber over. He said it was almost time. He was about to leave when suddenly, Angel screamed. Amber's water had just broken. The doctor called nurses and doctors into the room. Angel ran to Bret, feeling even more scared._

_ "Angel..." Kristy said._

_ "Too many people..." Angel whispered._

_ "It's alright, Angel. They're going to help Amber." Bret said._

_Angel nodded. She couldn't watch what was happening. She knew there would be blood most likely, so she kept her face buried in Bret's chest until she heard the sounds of a crying baby. She looked up. She saw Amber reaching out for the baby. The doctor's handed her over for a minute and then took her and cleaned her up. _

_ "Angel, go on. You cut the cord, sweetheart." Amber said._

_ "Y-you want me to?" Angel asked._

_ "Of course. She's your sister." Amber said._

_Angel nodded. She walked over and carefully cut her sister's umbilical cord off. The doctors wrapped the baby in a pink blanket and handed her to Amber. Angel walked over. _

_ "Mom...are you alright?" Angel asked._

_ "I'm fine. Why?" Amber asked._

_ "You're crying." Angel said._

_ "I'm happy. The baby's fine too. She's beautiful." Amber said._

_ "What are you going to name her?" Kristy asked._

_ "Lea Ann Calaway." Amber answered._

_ "Calaway? But Mom..." Angel started._

_ "Calaway. She's your sister." Amber said._

_ "Oh...well, OK, Mom. She's beautiful." Angel said._

_ "Do you want to hold her?" Amber asked._

_ "No." Angel said._

_ "But Angel..." Kristy said._

_ "I might drop her." Angel said._

_ "Here. You sit down and I'll hand Lea to you." Kristy said._

_Angel nodded. She sat down in the chair next to Amber's bed. Kristy took Lea from Amber and handed her to Angel. Tears rolled down her face as she held her baby sister. She felt happy. Lea just stared at her._

_ "Hi, Baby Lea. I'm your sister." Angel said._

_Lea blinked in response and then her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep in Angel's arms. Just then, the door opened and Jason walked in. Everyone tensed up. He walked over and stared down at Lea. Then he turned around and started to walk out._

_ "Hey. Aren't you even going to say hello to your child?" Kristy asked him._

_ "That isn't my child." Jason said._

_ "She is so your child!" Angel snapped at him._

_Jason turned and glared at her. Angel handed Lea back to Kristy and stood up. Jason's raised his right hand and went to punch Angel, but Bret stopped him._

_ "You're not touching her." he snapped._

_ "You little bitch! What did I tell you about telling people about what goes on at home?!" Jason snapped._

_ "I-I'm...n-not...s-supposed...t-to." Angel whispered._

_ "If you so much as lay a hand on her, I'll kick your sorry ass! She didn't tell me! I found out about it on my own." Kristy snapped._

_ "Jason, do you honestly think that we would be stupid enough to not notice the fact that Angel is constantly covered in bruises?" Owen snapped, looking unusually angry._

_ "And do you think we would be stupid enough to not notice she was starving?" Bret asked._

_ "IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!" Jason shouted._

_He stormed from the room. Amber started to cry. Angel hugged her, crying herself. Thankfully, Baby Lea was still asleep. No one could believe that Jason was turning his back on his own biological daughter._

**~End Flashback~**

"I remember that." Kristy said, poking her head in the doorway.

"Ris!" Lea said.

"Hey, Lea. How are you feeling, Ang?" Kiera asked.

"Horrible." Angel whispered.

"I think Angel needs rest. I can sit here if you want, Uncle Taker." Kiera said.

"I'm alright. I'll stay with her." Taker said.

"I ay too!" Lea said.

"OK, LeLe." Kristy said.

"Are you alright, Krissy?" Taker asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Kristy asked.

"You've got that look on your face that you get when something is on your mind." Taker told her.

"Just thinking about things." Kristy said.

"Anything you want to share?" Taker asked.

"Just...I can't believe everything that's happened." Kristy said.

"What do you mean?" Taker asked.

"You know, Uncle Taker. All that Angel went through." Kristy said.

"You mean her childhood?" Taker asked.

"Yes." Kristy said.

"I don't understand it either." Taker said.

"No matter how much I think about it, I can never figure out how someone like Angel could be put through hell like that. She's...well, to put it best she's a sweetheart." Kristy said.

"Kristy...you're embarrassing me." Angel whispered.

"Sorry, Ang, but it's true." Kristy said.

"She's right." Taker said.

"Whatever you guys say..." Angel whispered.

"Da right! Ris right! An sweet." Lea said.

"It's just all confusing...how did Kristal get out of jail? And what does she want with Angel?" Kristy asked.

"I don't know." Taker asked.

"She wants to take me away from Daddy...because she thinks Daddy took Mom from her." Angel whispered.

"But he didn't." Kristy said.

"No, I didn't. But Kristal has never liked me. I made Bethany happy. In her eyes, that was wrong." Taker said.

"I wonder what Kristal was like before Aunt Beth was born." Kristy said.

"Grandpa Dean said that she was nice and that when she had Mommy, she turned bad." Angel whispered.

"But why?" Kristy asked.

"She was like Jason. She wanted boys." Angel whispered.

"Alright. Enough. Angel needs to sleep." Taker said.

Kristy nodded. Taker kissed Angel and Lea and they left the room. Kristy sighed. Everyone noticed the look of worry on her face. Then she started to cry.

"Why do these things always happen to her?" she asked.

"I don't know, Krissy. I just don't know." Taker said.

"That's just the way things are. I will say this though. Angel is a remarkable person to be able to go through all that and not be driven insane." Kane said.

"That's true." Kristy said.

Taker nodded. He just hoped that after Angel got better, she would stay out of trouble for awhile. He also knew that most of it depended on weather or not Kristal found them. Everyone hoped she wouldn't.


	25. Angel's Rough Night

**Daughter of the Deadman**

**Chapter 25: Angel's Rough Night**

It was two nights later and there was about two weeks to go until the Elimination Chamber. Everyone but Taker, Angel, and Lea were at the arena for a house show. Angel had gotten even more sick in the last two days. She had developed a bad cold and an extremely high fever. Lea was curled up, sleeping next to her sister. Taker had warned Lea that she could get sick if she was around Angel constantly, but Lea had told him that she didn't care and that she had to help somehow. Bethany had been around too and she was worried about both girls.

Taker sighed as he sat in a chair next to the bed, listening to Angel struggling to breathe. She had been sleeping almost non stop for the last two days. She would wake up long enough to eat and take medicine and to make sure that someone was still there with her. Taker wiped Angel's face with a cool wet cloth. Angel stirred and looked around.

"Daddy...how come you're not at the show?" Angel asked weakly.

"Because I need to take care of you. Lea's here too." Taker said.

"I'm alright, Daddy..." Angel said.

"Baby girl, your temperature is a hundred and one degrees. You can hardly breathe. You're not fine." Taker said.

"Daddy...I'm sorry. I'm stopping you from wrestling...you must hate me..." Angel whispered.

"Angel, don't even think that. I don't hate you. So I miss a show or two. It's not a big deal." Taker said.

"But...there's a pay per view in two weeks." Angel whispered.

"It doesn't matter. Bret and the others can handle it." Taker said.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Angel whispered.

"Baby girl, stop apologizing. I'm not mad at you for getting sick." Taker said.

"You're not?" Angel asked.

"No. Of course not." Taker said.

"Daddy..." Angel said.

"Something on your mind, baby girl?" Taker asked.

"Just...confused. I'm so used to being yelled at and beaten and hurt...I didn't like it, but I got used to it. Then you come along and...you don't hit me or anything. I wait for it, and it doesn't happen. I'm not sure what to make of it." Angel said quietly.

"I'm not the type of person to hurt someone I care about, baby girl. I even regret having matches with Bret and the others. I'm not like Jason." Taker said.

"I know you're not, Daddy...I just...I don't know. It's all confusing!" Angel said, looking upset.

"I know, baby girl." Taker said.

Angel sighed. She sat up and Taker watched as she ate and had something to drink. She still looked upset and confused. He walked over and sat on the side of the bed. He hugged Angel.

"Baby girl, how can I help you?" Taker said.

"I just want to understand." Angel said.

"Well, then talk to me. I'll see if I can help." Taker said.

"Are you sure?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. I'm your Dad. That's what I'm here for, baby girl. Now talk to me." Taker said.

"It's kind of hard to talk about." Angel said.

"Baby girl, I'm not going to judge you. I know it's difficult for you, but will you at least try? Please?" Taker asked.

"I just don't understand. How can I go from living in Hell to living like a normal person?" Angel asked.

"Well, baby girl. Living on the road doesn't exactly qualify as normal, but I see what you mean." Taker said.

"So how does it work, Daddy?" Angel asked.

"Well, baby girl...it's like I told Shawn almost a year ago. Sometimes it's hell getting to heaven." Taker said.

"OK. I just don't understand. How am I supposed to adjust to not being hurt? It's hard, Daddy. I feel like I'm walking on egg shells. I'm waiting for you to scream and yell at me and hit me...and..." Angel stopped.

"Baby girl, I know it's different, but believe me, I'm not going to hurt you." Taker said.

"There's a small part of me that knows that, Daddy. But...there's a much bigger part that still thinks I'm going to get hurt. In some ways, I am still that scared kid I was when Krissy and the others met me." Angel admitted.

"You're stronger now, baby girl." Taker said.

"Not really, Daddy. I'm not strong at all. Not emotionally anyway. Physically maybe...but not emotionally." Angel said.

"You'll get there, baby girl. It's just going to take some time." Taker said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Bret, Kane and Kristy came in. They all looked worried, but they smiled when they saw Angel was awake and eating something.

"Uncle Taker, we thought we should tell you that a strange car was following us back here." Kristy said.

"What was so strange about it?" Taker asked.

"It had no license plates on it. And when it realized we saw it, it sped off and got lost in traffic." Bret answered.

"I think it might have been Kristal." Kristy said.

"You didn't happen to catch a glimpse of the driver?" Taker asked.

"No. But we're sure it was you know who." Kane said.

"DAMN IT!" Taker shouted making Angel flinch.

"Easy big brother." Kane said.

"Sorry, baby girl." Taker said.

"H-how did she find us?" Angel asked.

"Someone's probably leaking information." Bret said.

"Twenty bucks says it's Jen and her goons." Kristy said.

"Krissy..." Bret warned.

"What? I'm serious, Uncle Bret. I'll put twenty bucks on the table right now." Kristy said.

"Guys! It doesn't matter who leaked the information. All that matters now is protecting Angel and Lea! If she gets hold of them..." Taker started.

"We know, Uncle Taker. We won't let that happen." Kristy said.

"I hope she does find me." Angel snapped.

"Angel?" Kristy asked.

"She's angry with Kristal because of what happened to Bethy when she was a child." Taker explained.

"Uh, Uncle Taker, this may be a bad time to ask this, but can I use the gift you gave me?" Kristy asked.

"What gift?" Angel asked.

"When I was about ten, Uncle Taker gave me a gift and said not to use it unless I had to." Kristy said.

"Taker...what did you do?" Bret asked.

"I gave Kristine the gift of sight when she was little because she couldn't hear. I let her see things sometimes. She knows not to use it without my permission." Taker said.

"Why would you do that?" Kane asked.

"One, I felt bad for her because she couldn't hear and two, she walked into my locker room and found me using my powers." Taker said.

"Krissy?" Angel asked.

"I was curious. It always seemed cool." Kristy said.

"What were you doing when she walked in, Daddy?" Angel asked.

"Sitting cross legged on the floor with my eyes rolled back. The lights were flickering and stuff was floating. I had a lot on my mind and had forgotten to lock the locker room door." Taker said.

"So I wandered in and scared him to death." Kristy said, suppressing a giggle.

"You scared him? I would think it would be the other way around." Angel said.

"I was too deep in thought. I didn't hear her come in. She was pretty sneaky." Taker said, giving Kristy a fatherly glance.

"So you gave her the sight power?" Bret asked.

"Yes. But she isn't allowed to use it without asking me first. And depending on what she wants to use it for decides weather or not I give permission." Taker reminded her.

"I remember." Kristy said.

"OK. So what do you want to use it for, Kristy?" Taker asked.

"To see what Kristal's next move is. And to see if that was actually her that was following us." Kristy said

"Alright, Krissy. Just be careful. You remember what can happen if this is done wrong, don't you?" Taker asked.

"Yes, Uncle Taker. I know." Kristy said, rolling her eyes.

"Alright. Just making sure." Taker said.

Kristy nodded. She closed her eyes. No one said a word. They just watched. It seemed to take a long time for Kristy to open her eyes again. When she did, she was wide eyed. They knew before Kristy had even spoken that this wasn't going to be good news. Angel was using her Dad's arm for a pillow and struggling to stay awake. Lea was awake too and she looked worried.

"Krissy? What did you see?" Taker asked.

"I was right. Jen and the others told her where to find us. She'll be at the next show. Waiting in the locker room." Kristy said.

"I don't believe this! I don't understand how Jen could be so evil! Shawn's got to do something about that girl." Kane said.

"He has the impression that she's a good kid. She doesn't tell him about the bullying and whatnot because she knows that he won't stand for it." Taker said.

"Someone should tell him." Kane said.

"Ang should do it. He'll believe her." Kristy said.

"I don't want to make any more trouble." Angel whispered, fighting to keep her eyes open now.

"Or Kristy, you tell him." Bret said.

"He wouldn't believe me for a second." Kristy said.

"I'll do it...when I feel better..." Angel whispered.

"An tay?" Lea asked.

"I think Angel's just tired, LeLe." Kristy said.

"Are you feeling any better, Little Angel?" Kane asked.

"A little bit." Angel said.

"Alright, baby girl. Let's take your temperature and give you some medicine and then you can rest." Taker said.

Angel nodded. Taker put the thermometer in her mouth and waited patiently. When he pulled it out, he sighed. Angel's temperature hadn't changed. Everyone noticed that he looked worried.

"What's the matter?" Kristy asked.

"Her temperature has been at a hundred and one for the last twenty four hours." Taker said.

"Hm. Kristy do you remember what we used to do when you had a fever that high?" Bret asked.

"Oh yeah. The lukewarm baths. I loved those things." Kristy said.

"One problem. Every time I stand up I feel faint." Angel whispered.

"Here. We'll help you, Ang." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. She stood up and tried to walk, only to fall forward and nearly do a face plant on the floor. Bret walked forward and picked her up. He handed her to Taker. Angel sighed. Kristy went to run the bath for Angel. Taker carried her to the bathroom and then left the two girls in there. Kristy helped Angel undress and Angel climbed into the bath. She felt better as soon as she touched the water. Kristy sat down so that she could keep an eye on her best friend.

"Krissy...it's alright. You don't have to stay here." Angel said.

"No way. I'm staying. When I was sick and we had to do this, Uncle Bret or Uncle Owen would stay with me in the washroom and we'd play games or talk or something." Kristy said.

"Oh. Hey, Krissy? Do you think I'm strong?" Angel asked.

"Of course I do." Kristy said.

"Oh, because I don't think I am. Daddy told me that I've gotten stronger, but I don't know..." Angel whispered.

"You have gotten stronger. Not only inside the ring, but outside it too." Kristy said.

"I don't think so." Angel whispered.

"Ang..." Kristy said.

"What? I just don't think I'm any stronger." Angel said.

"Well, you are. Believe me." Kristy said.

"How can you tell?" Angel asked.

"Because you're back to being the way you were when the two of us first met. Only you're braver, stronger and happier." Kristy said.

"Maybe you're right." Angel said.

"You are stronger, Ang. Remember the night that Jen was bullying me because I didn't have my hearing aids in? If this had been five months ago, you'd never have had the courage to stand up to her." Kristy said.

"I guess you're right." Angel said.

"Of course I am." Kristy said with a laugh.

"It's still hard. I'm so used to being yelled and screamed at and beaten up that I'm waiting for Daddy to do it. There's a small part of me that knows he won't...but...I'm just not used to this." Angel admitted.

"It'll take time, Ang." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. Kristy was probably right. They talked for a little while longer and then Angel got out of the tub. Kristy helped her get dressed and then blow dried her hair. Angel felt a little bit better. She walked out of the bathroom. Kristy noticed how shakey she was so she supported her. When Lea saw her, her eyes lit up. She walked over and held out her arms.

"An!" she said.

"Baby Lea, I can't pick you up, honey." Angel said.

"An still sick?" Lea asked.

"I'm just weak..." Angel whispered.

Lea looked like she was going to cry. She followed them into the bedroom and watched as Kristy got Angel in bed. Taker sighed and poured Angel some medicine. Angel sighed and swallowed it. Then she laid down. Taker picked Lea up. She looked worried. Angel smiled.

"An!" Lea said.

"I'll be alright. I just need to rest." Angel said.

"How do you feel now, Baby Girl? Better?" Taker asked.

"I think so." Angel said.

Taker got her to sit up and he took her temperature. It had gone down by about four degrees. Taker smiled and hugged her. Angel yawned and leaned back in bed. She drifted off within a few minutes. Kristy sat down next to him.

"Is her temperature better?" Kristy asked.

"It's ninety-six." Taker said.

"Are you alright, Uncle Taker?" Kristy asked.

"She kept apologizing to me because I missed the show. She felt bad. She also seemed afraid...like she thought I'd be angry with her for being sick." Taker said.

"Yeah. That "thing" used to always yell at her when she was sick." Kristy said.

"Oh, my God." Taker said.

"Any time he could yell at her, he'd do it." Kristy said.

"There's a big part of her that's scared that I'm going to hurt her. Any ideas about what I should do, Krissy? You know her best." Taker said.

"Just do your best to not scream or lose your temper." Kristy said.

"I'm doing alright with that. I haven't raised my hands or voice to her yet. But...she told me that she doesn't know what to make of this." Taker said.

"I know. She told me that too. She told me she's having a rough time because she's not used to this." Kristy said.

"I guess it'll just take time then, huh?" Taker asked.

"Yeah. Uncle Taker? Did she tell you that she doesn't feel like she's gotten any stronger?" Kristy asked.

"Yeah, she did. I tried to tell her that she has, but I don't think she believed me." Taker said.

"She asked me the same thing. I told her she had and she believed me." Kristy said.

"How did you manage that?" Taker asked.

"I pointed out that if this was five months ago, she'd never have been able to stand up to Jennifer like she did the night that I was going around with no hearing aids in." Kristy said.

"Good point." Taker said.

"An always bave! An strong!" Lea said.

"LeLe, shush. You'll wake her up." Kristy said.

"Sorry. Dada? An be tay, right?" Lea asked.

"Angel will be just fine, sweetheart. She just needs a good rest." Taker said.

"Tay Da." Lea said.

"I'm worried, Uncle Taker..." Kristy said.

"About what?" Taker asked.

"Kristal. I mean I know you said I couldn't use my gift more then once, but this time I think I need to." Kristy said.

"Krissy, if you're worried about her getting Angel, don't be. She'll get Angel over my dead body." Taker said.

"I know that. But can I please keep using it? That way I know when she's coming?" Kristy said.

"I guess so. Just don't go overboard or you'll wind up exhausting yourself." Taker said.

"I won't. I'll just check when we're in the hotels and arenas. No more then that. OK?" Kristy said.

"Sounds like a fair deal to me." Taker said.

Suddenly, Angel sat up with a start. Tears were rolling down her face, but she wasn't making any noise. She just sat there staring straight ahead. It was like she was stuck in a trance or something.

"Angel?" Kristy said.

"Baby girl? Are you alright?" Taker asked.

Angel didn't answer. Taker got up and flicked the bedroom light on. Angel's eyes were wide like she was scared, but they also seemed to be brighter for some reason.

"Uncle Taker? What's wrong with her?" Kristy asked.

"Something scared her half to death and even though she's awake, she still feels the need to protect herself from whatever it was." Taker said.

"Another nightmare." Kristy whispered.

"They're getting more and more frequent...and apparently more frightening. One of these days..." Taker started.

"One of these days what?!" Kristy asked.

"One of these days she's going to wind up trapped and not even I'm going to be able to snap her back." Taker said, quietly.

"We've got to stop Kristal! We stop Kristal, we stop her nightmares. And that sounded like something out of a comic book..." Kristy said.

"As much as it did, you're right, Krissy. We've got to get Kristal back behind bars again. For Angel's safety if no one else's." Taker said.

"Sometimes I think Kristy thinks like a super hero." Kane said.

"No kidding." Taker said.

Kristy giggled. Then she reached over and touched Angel's shoulder. Angel flinched, but she still wasn't making any sound. Taker began to grow even more worried. He shook Angel in an effort to wake her up.

"Don't touch me!" she growled at him.

"Angel, what happened? What scared you? What are you trying to protect yourself from?" Taker asked.

"You left me and Lea! We were all alone! How could you?!" Angel snapped, turning to glare at him.

"Angel, what are you talking about? I never left you and Lea. You're not alone." Taker said.

"You left!" Angel snapped.

"Uncle Taker...whatever scared her has something to do with you leaving." Kristy said.

"Little Angel, your Dad never left. He's been here the whole time." Kane said.

"He left us!" Angel snapped.

"Uncle Taker, what are we supposed to do? I have never ever seen her this way. It's scary!" Kristy said.

"We have to figure out what it was she dreamed about. Maybe after that we can find a way to get her to relax." Taker said.

"OK." Kristy said.

"Little Angel, what did you see? When you were asleep what did you see?" Kane asked.

"Daddy left Lea and I. He walked out on us." Angel said.

"Oh, baby girl. I'd never do that." Taker said.

"I have to protect myself! It hurts too much! He walked away!" Angel said, breaking into sobs.

"Ang, why did he walk away?" Kristy asked.

"He said he didn't love Lea and I anymore!" Angel sobbed.

"Angel...you were dreaming, baby girl." Taker said.

"Huh?" Angel asked.

"It was just a dream, baby girl. I'm still here." Taker said.

"You...didn't go?" Angel asked.

"No. I'm here. Try and relax, baby girl." Taker said.

"I...can't...you left...I..." Angel said, sobbing all over again.

"I didn't leave, baby girl. I'm right here." Taker said.

He hugged her. Angel just buried her face in his chest and cried. She was still scared, but she seemed to have snapped out of her trance like state. Taker was worried. Someone was messing with Angel's head and playing on her fears.

"It's OK, baby girl. It's OK." Taker said.

"D-Daddy...i-it really...w-was a d-dream..." Angel sobbed.

"Of course it was, baby girl. I'd never leave you and Lea." Taker said.

"You...really love us..." Angel said.

"Of course I do, baby girl. You and Lea are both very dear to my heart." Taker said.

"Daddy..." Angel said.

"Little Angel, this is going to sound stupid, but what did your Dad look like?" Kane asked.

"He looked normal...but...his eyes! His eyes were different. They were...dark...and scary. Like he was possessed." Angel whispered.

"Sounds like Bearer." Kristy whispered.

"Daddy...could he...?" Angel asked.

"Baby girl, what else happened? Who was all there? Tell me everything." Taker said, worry creeping into his voice.

"You, Uncle, and Kristy." Angel said.

"And? Tell me everything, baby girl." Taker said.

"Daddy..." Angel said.

"Baby girl, we need to know. If it's Bearer we have to stop him. If it's not, we have to figure out what it is so we can fix it." Taker said.

"It's scary." Angel said.

"I know, baby girl. I know it is, but whatever this is, I want to fix it. You can tell me. No matter how scary it is, I'll help you." Taker said.

"Yeah, Ang, come on." Kristy said.

"I don't know..." Angel whispered.

"Don't worry, baby girl." Taker said.

"Yeah. We won't let anything happen to you, Little Angel." Kane said.

"OK..." Angel said.

"So what happened?" Kristy said.

"It was bad. We were in the hotel and all of a sudden, Daddy came in and packed his stuff and left. Bearer and Kristal were both there with us." Angel said, trying to hold back tears.

"Did they say anything to you, baby girl? Did I?" Taker asked.

"No. You just left." Angel said.

"Did Bearer and Kristal say anything after he left?" Kane asked.

"They just laughed." Angel said.

"How could he do that? Didn't you banish him, Uncle Taker? How could he come back to get her?" Kristy asked.

"I don't know, but if my eyes were the way Angel says, then there was no way I was acting of my own accord. I was under his control." Taker said.

"Krissy...can you?" Kane asked.

"Only if Uncle Taker says so. I promised him I wouldn't use it without his permission and that I wouldn't go overboard." Kiera said.

"I want you to see if Bearer found a way to undo what I did and if he's aligned with her." Taker said.

Kristy nodded. She closed her eyes. It seemed to take even longer for her to do whatever it was that she was doing and when she opened her eyes again, she nearly fainted. It had taken a lot out of her. She glanced at Taker with a worried expression. Taker sighed, knowing that this probably wouldn't be good news.

"He's still where Uncle Taker left him, but Kristal is getting closer." Kristy said.

"Kane, does he have powers that involve dreams?" Taker asked.

"Possible. But I don't think." Kane said.

"Angel, are you afraid that he'll come back and hurt you?" Taker asked.

"Y-Yes..." Angel admitted.

"That's it...it doesn't have anything to do with powers. Baby girl, you're letting your fears get the best of you." Taker said, looking down at her.

"I-I'm sorry." Angel whispered.

"It's alright, baby girl." Taker said.

"Uncle Taker, can you make the nightmares stop so she can get rest?" Kristy said.

Taker nodded. He placed his hand on Angel's forehead and locked eyes with her. She dozed off. Taker sighed in relief and laid her back in bed. He pulled the blanket over her. Then he turned to his brother and Kristy.

"Dreamless sleep." he said before Kristy could ask.

"That works for now, but the best thing to do would be to get Kristal back behind bars." Kane said.

"We'll do that." Kiera said.

Taker nodded. He sent Kristy to where Davey and the others were staying. Kane headed off to bed too. Taker sighed and laid down with Angel and Lea. Lea stirred and when she realized it was her Daddy, she snuggled closer to him and went back to sleep. Taker's last thought before he went to sleep was that Kristal was going to go back to jail weather she wanted to or not.


	26. Kristine's Rough Night

**Daughter of the Deadman**

**Chapter 26: Kristine's Rough Night**

Angel was feeling a million times better as she walked into the arena with her Dad, Uncle, and her friends. Kristal hadn't actually shown herself yet and Angel had been sleeping well thanks to Taker's power to put her into Dreamless Sleeps at night. The tension around the locker room was mounting anyway, even without Kristal going to pop up at moment since the Elimination Chamber pay per view was looming closer.

When they got to the locker room, Angel ran to the bathroom. She had just enough time to change and get to the curtain before her in ring interview with Michael Cole. She stepped out of the bathroom and put on her hooded overcoat. She pulled the hood up and quickly hugged David and Taker. Then she gave Lea a goodbye kiss. Angel raced for the curtain. Cole was already in the ring.

"May I have your attention please? Allow me to introduce to you my guest at this time. The daughter of the Undertaker, Angel!" Cole said.

The fans cheered as a bell tolled and the lights in the arena went out. The lights went blue and fog rolled in. The Rest in Peace theme began to play and Angel stepped out into the arena. The female fans were screaming and the male fans were wolf whistling. Angel blushed. She walked up the ramp and then headed up the ring steps. She raised her arms, bringing the lights back up. Then she stepped through the ropes and walked over to where Cole was standing. He shook his head. Angel smirked. Even though she was shorter and smaller then Cole, he still seemed intimidated.

"Cole, before we start this, I want to remind you that you do not call me by my name in front of the WWE Universe. You call me Dead Girl." Angel said.

"Very well, Dead Girl. Why did you turn Jen down for a rematch at Wrestlemania Twenty-Six?" Cole asked.

"One, I've got better things to do, and two I don't want to injure poor, little Jen's pride anymore then it already has been." Angel said.

"Are you aware that Jen will do whatever she can to get you to change your mind?" Cole asked.

"I'm fully aware of that, Cole. I am not a stupid person. However, at the moment I have more important things to think about. Like going to the Elimination Chamber Pay-per-view and taking home my first championship title." Angel said.

Cole nodded and ended the interview. Angel walked back to the locker room with a sigh. She hated the fact that Cole had treated her like she was a complete idiot. She walked back into the locker room. Taker was watching the next match on the monitor, but he wasn't saying much.

"Daddy? Can I ask you what the history is between you and Michelle McCool? You seem to really hate her." Angel said.

"I knew that eventually, you'd ask me, baby girl. I want everyone but Kane and Angel to leave. This is for their ears only." Taker said.

"Alright. Come on, everyone. Let's go wait in the hallway." Bret said.

"Why we leave?" Lea asked, looking upset.

"Your Daddy has to tell Angel something important. It won't take long, LeLe." Kristy said.

Lea nodded. Everyone left. Angel sat down. Taker sighed and sat down next to her. He wasn't sure where to start and he was dreading telling her anyway. He had told very few people about this and was hoping that Angel wouldn't blow up at him for this.

"Well, baby girl, after your mother died I remarried three times, so I wouldn't have to be alone. Michelle was one of the three. I met her at a bar, we fell in love and got married. Everything was great for awhile. One day, I came home from a European tour. I expected Michelle to come running and fling her arms around me like she always did, but this time the house was quiet. Then I heard a moaning coming from upstairs." Taker said.

"OK, gross!" Angel said.

"Well, me being me, I had to go and see what was going on. As I got closer, the moaning got louder. When I opened the door and flicked on the light, I saw Michelle and some guy in our bed. They looked up when I came in. Michelle got off the guy and tried to tell me that it wasn't what I thought it was. But I knew what was happening. She was cheating on me when she had time off and I didn't. I snapped on the guy and beat him to within an inch of his life in front of her." Taker said.

"I was driving nearby and I saw some bloody guy come running out of your Dad's place. Then I heard people yelling. I stopped and went in. I heard your father screaming at Michelle, asking her how dare she cheat on him and hurt him like that. I have never heard him scream that way. He said that they were through. He threw her out of the house." Kane said.

"I filed for divorce the next day and told Kane exactly what happened. Michelle and I haven't spoken since our divorce became final a year ago." Taker said, looking unusually upset.

"I kind of understand it. She'd be lonely without you around, Daddy. But that doesn't make it right." Angel said, getting up and giving her father a hug.

"It's not new, baby girl. It happened with the other two as well. Your mother is the only one who remained faithful to me." Taker said.

"She wasn't lonely though, Daddy. She had Grandpa and Uncle Liam there for her...and in an odd sort of way, she had me too." Angel said.

"You're probably right. From what I've heard since your mother passed away, she talked to them on the phone as much as she could. And I talked to her every night. And I'm sure she talked to you when she was alone in the house." Taker said.

"Big brother, is this what's been bothering you for the last little while?" Kane asked.

Taker nodded. Angel hugged him again. She felt so bad for her father. He'd endured so much pain over the last sixteen years. He had lost her and her mother and tried to move on with his life, only to be met with more heartbreak.

"Daddy..." Angel said.

"I'm OK, baby girl. It's just the first two could never understand why I wanted to find you so badly. And they cheated on me when I was on the road. Then Michelle..." Taker said.

"Oh, Daddy...I'm sorry you had to go through all that." Angel whispered.

Taker nodded. Angel let go of him and put her hood up. She had a match against Mickie James next. She reached under her shirt and pulled her Mom's wedding ring out. She kissed it and then took it off and handed it to her father. Then she did the same thing to the bracelet that he had given her after she had won her Hell in the Cell match at the Royal Rumble. She hugged both her father and uncle and then left the room. She walked to the curtain, lost in thought. She ran into Bret and the others along the way.

"Hey, guys. You can go back to the locker room now." Angel said.

"OK." Bret said.

"Bye Bye An! Good luck fight!" Lea said.

Angel smiled. She kissed Lea and headed for the ring where Mickie James was waiting for her. She was still lost in thought about what her father had told her. She vowed to make Michelle McCool pay for hurting him at Elimination Chamber.

Out in the arena, a bell tolled and the lights went out. Fog rolled into the arena as Angel made her entrance for the second time that night. She walked to the ring and up the steel stairs. She raised her arms, bringing the lights back up. Then she stepped through the ropes. There was a crash of thunder overhead as Angel threw her hood back and rolled her eyes back into her head. Then she removed her hooded overcoat. She stared at Mickie, who didn't look too intimidated by the presence of the Undertaker's daughter.

Angel had heard about Mickie James from Kelly Kelly and Beth Phoenix. She knew all about Laycool and how they had made fun of her weight and called her Piggy James. Angel honestly didn't see anything to make fun of really. And Mickie had gotten her revenge on Michelle by taking the Women's Championship from her at the Rumble last month.

The referee called for the bell and the two Divas locked up. It ended in a draw. Then Mickie punched Angel and she landed in the turnbuckle. Mickie continued to punch all the way to the count of four. Then Angel reversed it and unloaded on Mickie. When she stopped, she intimidated the referee. Mickie then Irish Whipped Angel into the ropes and executed a Monkey Flip perfectly. Then she set Angel up for the Stratusfaction, but Angel got out of it by pushing Mickie off.

Angel wrenched Mickie's arm and then dragged her over to the turnbuckle. Then she climbed it and walked across the top rope, executing Old School perfectly. Then Angel raised her hand and when Mickie stood up, Angel choke slammed her. Angel then signalled for the Tombstone, but before she could pull it off, Laycool attacked them both. The referee called for the bell, signalling a disqualification.

Angel got angry. She turned to Laycool and attacked them both. She double choke slammed both of them. Laycool rolled from the ring. Angel glared at Michelle. Then she pointed to her and did the Rest In Peace sign while rolling her eyes back. Then she turned to Mickie and helped her up. The two shook hands and then headed backstage. The rest of the show passed in a blur.

Davey defeated Dolph Ziggler, despite interference from Vickie Guerrero on more then one occasion. David and Tyson took on Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, who they would face at Elimination Chamber, and won the match. Kiera and Nattie took on Laycool, but lost after the two cheated their way to victory. Kane ripped the Miz apart. Then, in the main event, Taker showed Drew McIntyre no mercy and won in about two minutes. He came back to the locker room and as soon as he walked in, Lea giggled. She got up and ran over to him.

"Dada do it! Dada win!" she said.

Taker laughed and picked Lea up. He hugged her. Angel smiled as she watched Lea snuggle closer to her father. Angel stood up and took Lea so that her father could go and shower. When he came out, he was dressed in street clothes. Lea reached out her arms. Taker took her. Lea yawned and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think it's time to get back to the hotel. Someone's tired." Angel said.

"Yeah. I'd have to agree." Kristy said.

"Let's get going." Taker said.

Everyone picked up their things and they left the locker room. They got all the way to the parking lot when suddenly, Angel stopped and looked around. She had heard footsteps. Kristy stopped when she realized Angel wasn't walking anymore.

"Ang?" she asked.

"Kristine. Run." Angel said.

"Ang..." Kristy said.

"GO! Run ahead to Daddy and the others." Angel said.

"But why?" Kristy asked.

"Just go! Now!" Angel said.

Kristy hesitated, but she ran anyway. She wasn't about to fight with Angel on this. Everyone was just putting their bags into their cars when Kiera ran up.

"Something's wrong. Ang told me to run away." she said.

Taker didn't say anything. He and Kane just ran back the way they had just come from. Kristy followed, wanting to see what had happened to her friend. Taker and Kane stopped dead when they saw what was going on. Kristy was scared to even look, but when she did, she screamed. Kristal had Angel by the throat and her best friend was struggling. Kristal herself looked perfectly healthy and well groomed for someone who had escaped from jail and been on the run.

"You! Let her go!" Kane said.

"Why should I?" Kristal said.

"Kristal...what do you want with her?" Taker asked, trying to stay calm.

"Isn't it obvious, Deadman? I want her dead!" Kristal said.

"What good will that do?" Kristy snapped.

"Oh. Well, I see you're still around. I thought your mother got rid of you. Or at least I hoped she would after what she did. Guess she didn't finish the job." Kristal snarled at Kristy.

"You'd better answer her question! What would killing Angel accomplish?!" Kane snapped.

"It would make him suffer!" Kristal snapped.

"So that's why you escaped from prison. You've got unfinished business with me. That's all well and fine, Kristal, but Angel has nothing to do with it! Let her go. She's innocent." Taker said.

"You heard the man! Let her go!" Kristy snapped.

"Just...run...it's no use. She...won't let me go..." Angel gasped.

"No. I'm not running." Kristy said.

"Krissy..." Angel gasped.

"You two! Use your powers!" Kristy said.

"No." Taker snapped.

"No way." Kane said at the same time.

"But..." Kristy said.

"Angel will get hurt too. We can't." Taker said.

"Well, well, would you look at that. The Deadman and The Big Red Monster both know fear. Who would have thought?" Kristal said with a laugh.

"Kristal, please. Let Angel go. She hasn't done anything to hurt you! Please!" Kristy begged.

"Oh, shut up, child!" Kristal snapped.

The next thing Kristy knew, she was grabbed from behind. Kristy started to fight and struggle without even looking to see who had grabbed her. She just knew that whoever it was, wasn't nice.

"Aren't you even going to look and see who's got hold of you, little girl?" Kristal asked.

"No. Because it doesn't matter." Kristy snapped.

"S-stop. You...can have me...just...don't...hurt them...kill me if you want...but leave them alone..." Angel gasped.

"No. Who has me? Take me, but leave Angel alone." Kristy said.

"Look up and you'll see." Kristal snapped.

"It's Wade Barrett that's got hold of you, Krissy." Kane said.

"Daddy...you have to use your powers...please..." Angel whispered.

"No! I can't! Not if it means putting you in danger! I swore I'd never harm you and I won't do it!" Taker snapped.

Just then, everyone heard the pitter patter of little feet coming toward them. They knew who it was before she had even got there. It was Lea. Taker noticed that she looked upset and worried. She looked around and when she saw Angel in Kristal's grasp, she started to cry.

"Baby Lea...no...you...shouldn't be here. Run...sweetheart..." Angel whispered.

"NO! LET GO AN!" Lea yelled at Kristal.

"Lea, honey. Don't." Kristy said.

"Lea, I want you to listen to Angel. Run, Little One." Taker said.

"No." Lea said, bursting into tears.

"SHUT UP!" Kristal yelled at Lea.

"Big brother, we don't have a choice. We've got to attack her." Kane said.

"NO!" Taker yelled.

"Uncle Taker, you've got to do something!" Kristy said.

"Kristal, are you really going to do this? You're going to kill your granddaughter? The last link to your little girl." Taker said.

"My little girl died the day she fell in love with you!" Kristal snapped.

"SHE WAS NEVER YOUR DAUGHTER! YOU HURT BETH LIKE JASON HURT ANGEL! SHE WAS NEVER YOUR DAUGHTER!" Kristy yelled.

"Krissy. Just let me handle this." Taker said.

"Uncle Taker..." Kristy said.

"Kristal, listen to me. This won't change anything. Even if right here, right now, you were to do what I know you want to, Bethany won't magically come back to life." Taker said, tears forming in his eyes.

"NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Kristy screamed

"Krissy, don't scream at her. It's going to make her more angry." Kane said.

"I didn't think of that..." Kristy said.

"It's alright. Just let my brother try and reason with her." Kane said.

"Kristal, you know I'm right. I know what you want to do, but it won't change a thing. Please. Let Angel go." Taker said, stepping closer.

"One more step, Mark, and your niece gets it." Kristal said.

"OK. I won't step closer. Just put Angel down and let Kristine go. It's not going to bring Beth back if you hurt them. Please." Taker said.

"Fine. I'll let the little brat go." Kristal said.

She set Angel down. Angel tried to run to Taker, but Kristal grabbed her by the shirt collar and pulled her back. She kept her against the wall. Angel started to cry. She was still in danger and she knew it.

"Kristal...let Angel come back to my brother. And let Kristy go." Kane said.

"The brat can go. But the Hart girl...well, someone else wants her." Kristal said with a evil laugh.

"No! You take me! You were after me, you got to me, now do whatever it is you want to do! But let Kristy go!" Angel said.

"Shut it, brat. Go to your father. The other person has a reason for wanting your snobby friend." Kristal said.

"I'm not going anywhere until he lets Kristy go. I know why he wants her! He wants her so he can get to Cena! I'll be damned if I'm going to let anything happen to either one!" Angel snapped.

"Angel, I'll be fine. Just go to your Dad. Barrett wants me, not you. Please, Ang. Just go." Kiera said.

"NO! I AM NOT LETTING YOU GET HURT! YOU LET HER GO! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Angel yelled.

"I'm not going to hurt your friend. I'm just going to talk to her." Barrett said.

"Fine." Angel said.

She walked away from Kristal and walked to Taker. Taker hugged her, tears rolling down his face. Kristal just laughed. Lea screamed. Taker looked up and saw a dark aura surrounding Kristal. He wondered if Lea could see it as well. Apparently, Kane saw it too because he was in shock.

"How?" he asked.

"I don't know." Taker said.

"By the way, Deadman, I lied." Kristal said.

She shot the dark power at Angel. Taker reacted quickly. He pushed Angel to the floor. Angel gasped. Lea ran to her and buried her face in Angel's chest. Angel watched in horror as her father was thrown back into the wall. Kristy screamed too. Everyone else came running at the commotion. Angel just stared at where her father had landed.

"Barrett! Put my daughter down!" she heard Davey say.

"Daddy, go and check on Uncle Taker. I'll be alright." Kristy said.

"No! Barrett, put her down or I'll kick your sorry ass right here, right now!" Davey said.

"Do as she says, Bulldog. And don't worry. I'll take care of her." Barrett said.

He disappeared with Kristy. Davey sighed. He ran to check on Taker. Lea squirmed her way from Angel's arms and ran to Bret, crying. Angel stood up. David ran over and hugged her. She sobbed into his chest. Kane turned to Kristal, looking more angry then anyone had seen him. He snapped his fingers and Kristal was trapped by fire. He ran over to where Taker was lying.

"Big brother, hey can you hear me? Answer me!" he said.

"Where the hell did she get that much damn power?" Taker asked.

"I don't know, but she's got it." Kane said.

"Where did you get the power?" Owen asked Kristal.

"Like I'd ever tell you." Kristal snapped.

"You had better! Where the hell did you get all the power from?!" Taker asked, getting to his feet.

"Daddy! Don't! If she hits you again..." Angel whispered.

"Let's just say I have my ways." Kristal said.

Taker sighed. Kristal laughed and took the fire that Kane had used to trap her and flung it at Taker. Angel screamed. There was nothing she could do but watch. The fire hit Taker and he was flung backwards again. He hit the wall. Angel ran to him.

"DADDY! Wake up! Daddy! Please!" Angel said, shaking him.

"I'll be OK, baby girl." Taker said.

"You're hurt, Daddy." Angel sobbed.

"Shush, baby girl. I'll be alright." Taker whispered.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. It's all my fault." Angel said.

Taker put his arms around her. Angel just cried as she hugged him. Kane sighed. He turned and glared at Kristal. Everyone else was doing the same thing. None of them were happy. Just then, a little ball of light floated down. Angel knew who it was. There was a flash and her Mom stood there, looking angry.

"Mom..." Angel whispered.

_"I'm going to make her pay for what she just did." Beth said._

"Bethy..." Kristal said.

_"Don't you dare call me that! Only the people in my life that loved me were allowed to call me by that name!" Beth snapped._

"I'm your mother. I gave you that name." Kristal said.

_"No. You gave me the name Bethany. Bethy was a nickname that was given to me by my brother and then later my father and Mark also used it!" Beth snapped._

"Mama Bef angry." Lea said, looking surprised.

_"How dare you lay your vile hands on my little girl? Not to mention the only man I ever loved and trusted!" Beth snapped._

"How dare you speak to me that way?" Kristal snapped.

_"I can speak to you that way because I know that you can't hurt me now! I'm going to ask you again. How dare you?" Beth asked._

"I dare because I can." Kristal snapped.

_ "You have no right to lay harm on Angel and Mark. They haven't done a thing to deserve it!" Beth snapped at her._

"Maybe not. But that doesn't change the fact that he took you from me." Kristal said.

"HE DID NOT TAKE HER FROM YOU! HE RESCUED HER FROM YOU! HE DID MORE FOR HER THEN YOU EVER DID!" Angel shouted at her.

_"Angel baby. I can handle this." Beth said._

"Yes. Stay out of things you don't understand, you little brat." Kristal said.

_"Don't you dare call my daughter a brat!" Beth said._

"And I understand a lot more about it then you think!" Angel said quietly.

_"Angel baby. Get your Dad and sister back to the hotel room. I'll be there in a few." Beth said._

"O-OK, Mom. Be careful." Angel whispered.

Beth nodded. Kane and Davey helped to get Taker to the car and then they went back to the hotel. Angel got her Dad to lay down and she made sure he was comfortable. Then she quietly bandaged him up. There was a nasty burn from having fire shot at him and his ribs were probably broken. Lea was curled up next to him, crying quietly. Angel sat there holding his hand.

"Baby girl..." he whispered.

"I'm right here, Daddy. Don't worry. I'm OK." Angel said.

"Good.." Taker whispered.

"Da urt?" Lea asked.

"Yes, Baby Lea, Daddy's hurt. He was trying to keep me safe and he got hurt." Angel said, trying not cry.

"No An ault. Where Ris?" Lea asked, suddenly noticing that Kristy wasn't there.

"A man took her." Angel said quietly.

"Ris urt?" Lea asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart. I don't know where the man took her." Angel said quietly.

"An sad?" Lea asked.

"Yeah, baby Lea. I'm sad. Daddy is hurt. Krissy is god knows where." Angel said softly.

"Barrett is just using her to get to Cena. He knows that Kristy loves Cena and vice versa. He shouldn't hurt her, but he might cause trouble." Kane said.

"I hope you're right." Angel whispered, not taking her eyes off Taker.

"Little Angel...don't blame yourself. He protected you because he loves you. He'd do the same thing for any one of us. Even me." Kane said.

"I know. I just wish that she hadn't gone with Barrett. Now I have to worry about her and Daddy." Angel said.

"Ris ave Ang." Lea said.

"Did she just call you Ang?" Kane asked.

"Yeah. She did. Baby Lea, Krissy didn't save me. She didn't have to go with Barrett. It wouldn't have made any difference." Angel whispered.

"Ris ave Ang! She tell bad lady let Ang go and Ris go with bad man to ave Ang!" Lea said.

Angel sighed, but didn't respond. Just then a little ball of light floated into the room and changed into Angel's mother. Beth reached out and touched Taker's cheek. Angel started to cry. Kane wrapped Angel in a hug.

_"Angel baby, it's alright." Beth said._

"He's hurt! It's all my fault! And Kiki's gone and that's my fault too!" Angel sobbed.

_ "None of this is your fault! It's that woman's fault. And Kiera went with him to save you all from his friends." Beth said._

"Mom...why did he try and protect me? How come he just couldn't let that power blast hit me?" Angel asked.

_"It would have killed you and he knew it." Beth said._

"I wish it had have hit me!" Angel said.

_"Angel!" Beth said._

"He wouldn't be hurt now if it did!" Angel said.

_"Angel baby..." Beth said._

"I wish Kristal would have just killed me!" Angel sobbed.

"Little Angel...please...don't talk like that." Kane said.

"Don't...you...say...that...baby...girl..." Taker whispered.

"Daddy...it's true. Everyone would be fine now if I was gone." Angel sobbed.

"Now that's a lie." Kane said.

"No it's not!" Angel sobbed.

"Yes, it is!" Kane said.

"No it's not! Krissy would be here! Daddy wouldn't be hurt...and everyone would be happy!" Angel sobbed.

_"Angel baby, why on earth do you think you'd be better off dead?" Beth asked._

"Because if it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened." Angel said.

"Little Angel, do you know what would have happened if Kristal had managed to do what she set out to?" Kane asked.

"No." Angel said.

"Let's just say it wouldn't have been pretty. Angel, we all love you." Kane said.

Angel nodded. She continued to watch her father. He was having a hard time breathing and he seemed to be in a lot of pain. Angel placed her hands on his ribs and focused. Gold light surrounded her hands and when it stopped, Taker could breathe without it hurting and he seemed to be out of pain.

"Thank you...baby girl..." Taker whispered.

"Get some rest, Daddy. Uncle and I are here if you need us." Angel said.

Taker nodded. His eyes closed. As soon as they did, Angel stood up and left the bedroom. Kane told Lea to stay put and he got up and followed her. He found Angel sitting on the couch with her head in her hands, sobbing and obviously feeling heartbroken. He sat down next to her and put his arms around her.

"Hey..." he said.

"Uncle, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Angel sobbed.

"For what?" Kane asked.

"He's hurt and it's all my fault! And I know you guys have sort of an on again off again relationship, but he's still your brother. Your family. You must hate me right now." Angel sobbed.

"No, Little Angel. I don't hate you. You're right. He is my brother and he is my family, but so are you." Kane said.

"But..." Angel said.

"Little Angel, listen. I know that your Dad and I don't see eye to eye a lot of the time. But no matter what, he's my family and so are you. Therefore, I could never hate you." Kane said.

"OK." Angel said.

She stood up and put her jacket and shoes on. She headed for the door. Kane stood up and grabbed her arm. He wasn't about to let her go anywhere.

"Where are you going at this time of night, young lady?" Kane asked.

"I'm going to do what should have been done tonight." Angel said.

"What?! Angel you can't!" Kane said.

"I can. Don't come after me." Angel told him.

"If you go to her, your Dad's going to kill me." Kane said.

"And if I don't she won't leave us alone! I have to go." Angel said.

She pulled her arm free and left. Kane sighed. Then he went into the bedroom where Taker was asleep. He quickly woke him up. Kane hesitated for a long time before speaking. Finally, he forced himself to.

"Big brother, you're going to kill me for this...but...Angel left to go find Kristal." Kane said.

"SHE WHAT?!" Taker said, sitting up.

"I tried to convince her not to go, but she said she had to otherwise Kristal would never leave us alone. She also said...not to go after her. I'm sorry, big brother." Kane said.

"I'm going after her! I'm not losing her and Kristine in the same night." Taker said.

"Are you insane?! You're hurt! You'd be no match for her!" Kane said.

"That's my daughter out there, little brother!" Taker snapped.

"Big brother, don't do this." Kane said.

Taker didn't listen. He got up and got dressed. Kane knew how weak his brother had to be after what had happened and he tried to convince him not to go, but Taker seemed not to hear him. Once he was dressed, he turned to his brother.

"Don't let the others come after me. It could get dangerous and I don't want anyone else hurt by her. Understand?" Taker asked.

"I...big brother...you...alright." Kane said.

"Thanks, little brother." Taker said.

He glanced at Lea, who was sound asleep. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, making her smile in her sleep. Taker didn't say another word as he turned and left the room. Kane sighed and sat down on the bed, knowing that if Lea woke up alone, she would be scared. He couldn't help but feel worried.

Angel sighed at she walked. She couldn't believe that she was about to walk into the proverbial lions den and she was scared, but she knew she had no choice. She didn't want anyone else to be hurt because of her. She walked down the street. As she walked past an alleyway, Kristal stepped out. She smirked.

"Well, well, look who came running to find me." Kristal said.

"You've already hurt my Daddy and taken my best friend. No one else is going to feel your wrath when it's meant for me and me alone. You wanted me, you got me." Angel said.

"You are so stupid, brat. It wasn't you I wanted. It was your little friend! See, I knew you'd come running, which means he will too. I have something you both want." Kristal said.

"No...it was a trap." Angel whispered.

"You're just like your mother was. Incredibly stupid and weak." Kristal said.

"I'm not weak!" Angel said.

Kristal laughed softly. Angel balled her hand into a fist and lunged at her. She wasn't sure what was making her more angry. The fact that she had been insulted or the fact that her mother had been insulted at the same time. Kristal smirked and flung her backwards. Angel bounced across the pavement. When she landed, she just laid there for a second. She looked up to see Kristal standing over her.

"Where's...Krissy? And...where are you getting the power?" Angel asked.

"That's why I wanted your little friend. I'm drawing on the gift your father gave to her." Kristal said.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! KRISTINE COULD DIE!" Angel yelled.

"It's a small price to pay." Kristal said.

"YOU LET HER GO! NOW!" Angel said.

"Or else what? You'll hurt me? I don't think so. I'm the only one who knows where poor little Kristine is remember." Kristal said.

"Where...is she?" Angel asked, tears rolling down her face.

"Like I'd tell you, brat." Kristal snapped.

Angel sighed. Suddenly, she heard running footsteps. Angel closed her eyes. She was scared now. However, the person helped her to her feet. When Angel opened her eyes, she saw Taker standing there. She hugged him and broke into louder sobs.

"D-Daddy...i-its Krissy...s-she's drawing...power from Krissy." Angel sobbed.

"What?! What are you talking about?" Taker asked.

"Barrett didn't take Krissy because of John. He took her so that Kristal could draw power off the gift you gave her." Angel said.

"No..." Taker said.

"Yes, Deadman. You took pity on Kristine and look where it got her." Kristal said.

"GIVE HER BACK, KRISTAL!" Taker said.

"Daddy, I already tried that. She won't give Krissy back. She'll lose the power if that happens." Angel said.

"I'm not losing this power. Not when it's strong enough to get rid of you!" Kristal snapped at him

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO KILL MY DAUGHTER!" Taker yelled.

"Daddy...you..." Angel whispered.

"I slipped. I know. Never mind that now. We have to get to Krissy before Kristal drains the life out of her. Now, you're going to tell me where she is." Taker snarled.

"MAKE ME!" Kristal yelled.

"Kristal, if you take me to Krissy, I can keep her alive so you won't lose your power. Then...if you want to fight my Daddy you can." Angel said.

"Baby girl..." Taker said.

Angel looked up at Taker with a meaningful look. Taker just stared back down at her for a second, trying to read her face. Then he smirked. Angel had a plan. He sighed and hugged her for a long time. Then he knelt down. He slipped her mother's wedding ring into her pocket.

"You be careful, baby girl." he whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, Daddy." Angel told him.

He stood up, but didn't let go of Angel. Angel turned and looked at Kristal with a glare. She looked clueless. Angel felt relief, but managed to hide it. She just hoped that this would work.

"Well? Do we have a deal?" Angel asked.

"No way." Kristal said.

"Kristal, if Kristine dies, you'll lose your power. If I keep her alive, you can keep it. And get your revenge on my Daddy for taking my mom away from you." Angel said.

"I'd rather your friend die. At least I know that would hurt him more then anything I can do." Kristal said.

"Oh, come on. I know you love having power because you never had any real guardian powers. You wouldn't want to lose it, would you?" Angel asked.

"You're offering to help me?" Kristal asked.

"No. I'm doing it to save my best friend." Angel said.

"So me keeping my power would be a small price to pay...alright fine. But don't you dare double cross me, girl." Kristal said.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Angel said.

Taker sighed at that. He reluctantly let Angel go. Then he watched as Angel walked away with Kristal._ I hope you know what you're doing, baby girl._ He thought.

Angel sighed and she walked with Kristal. Eventually, they arrived at an abandoned warehouse. Kristal lead Angel inside. She took her to a back room and locked her in it. Angel sighed. She tried not to burst into tears, but it was no use. She started to sob.

"W-who's t-there?" a weak voice asked.

"Krissy!" Angel said.

"A-Ang...?" Kristy asked.

"Krissy! Oh, my God!" Angel said.

"Ang...she got you too?" Kristy asked in a whisper.

"No. She didn't get me. I came willingly, so that I could save you." Angel said.

"Ang..." Kristy said.

"Krissy, I know you're dying. So let me help you." Angel said.

"N-No. I-I'd r-rather...d-die...then...let you...work...with...her..." Kristy said weakly.

"I'm not working with her. She knows it. I talked my way here. Krissy, I know how tired you are, but I need you to focus on me for a minute so I can explain this." Angel said.

"O-OK...A-Ang..." Kristy whispered.

"OK. You know my Dad gave you the sight gift, right?" Angel asked.

"Y-Yes..." Kristy said.

"Well, Kristal is drawing the power that she's using on us from that. She's using you to get power and then using it on us. That's why you're so weak at the moment." Angel said.

"S-She...w-what?" Kristy managed to say.

"She's stealing your strength. If you die, she loses her power. She doesn't want that. I told her I could keep you alive and she said that I could come here. As soon as you're strong enough, we'll both get out." Angel said.

"I-I have an idea, Ang...but...if it...doesn't work..." Kristy whispered.

"Alright, Kristy. What's your idea?" Angel asked.

"See...that...pipe...over there...?" Kristy asked.

"Yes." Angel said.

"It's...lead...bring it over here...I figured out that lead can block out...people trying to steal powers...then...scream as loud as you can..." Kristy said.

"Scream? Why?" Angel asked.

"This room echoes super loudly. Uncle Taker can probably hear from outside." Kristy whispered.

"Krissy...he didn't follow me. He let me come here on my own." Angel said.

"He...did...what?" Kristy asked.

"He's not here." Angel said.

"Oh..." Kristy said.

"But that doesn't mean I can't get him here...every time I use my powers, he knows it and so does Uncle. If I can just do it for long enough..." Angel said.

"You're linked...to him...scream in your head..." Kristy said.

"I don't need to scream. Don't worry." Angel said.

She placed her hands over Kristy and concentrated. Gold light surrounded her. She could only do it for so long before she felt light headed. Kristy opened her eyes.

"Ang..." she said.

"Are you alright?" Angel asked.

"I...feel a little stronger...but..." Kristy whispered.

"I know..." Angel said.

"Do you think it worked?" Kristy asked in a whisper.

"I don't know. I hope so." Angel said.

"Ang...I'm really scared..." Kristy whispered.

"It'll be fine, Krissy. He'll come." Angel said.

Kristine nodded. She must have drifted off to sleep then because Angel heard her steady breathing. She sighed and closed her eyes. _Daddy...please hurry. Krissy needs you...and I'm not as strong as I thought I was._ Angel thought.

Back in the hotel room, Taker sat up. At the same moment, Kane came out of the bedroom, carrying Lea. Both of them had felt a power spike. They knew that it had to be Angel. Lea was staring at both of them curiously. She had felt it too, but she didn't know what it was.

"Da...I feel weird thing..." Lea said.

"I know, Little One. I felt it too. Little Brother, I think we're needed." Taker said.

"I think so." Kane said.

Just then, Lea put her hands over her ears and started to scream. Taker stared at her. Then he stood up and took her from Kane. He looked worried. Lea hugged Taker tightly.

"Lea? What's wrong? Are you in pain, little one?" Taker asked.

"Ris." Lea said.

"Krissy? What about Krissy? Lea, please tell us." Kane said.

"Ris...eared..." Lea said.

"Eared? You mean scared? Krissy's scared?" Taker asked.

"Ris eared." Lea said.

"Lea...we don't understand, sweetheart." Kane said.

"RIS SCARED!" Lea shouted.

"OK, so I was right. Lea, did you hear Krisy talking? Was she talking to someone?" Taker asked.

"She talk An. She say she eared." Lea said.

"She's talking to Angel and saying she's scared. Is that what she said, big brother?" Kane asked.

"Yes. That's what she said." Taker answered.

_"Daddy...please hurry. Krissy needs you...and I'm not as strong as I thought I was."_ _Angel's voice said, coming from all around them._

"ANG!" Lea said, looking around.

"She's using the link." Taker said.

"We've got to find them!" Kane said.

"Angel couldn't use her powers long enough for me to figure out where they were. This isn't good." Taker said.

"Definitely not." Kane said.

"Lea, you didn't happen to see where they were did you?" Taker asked.

"Little room, Da." Lea said.

"That was all you saw, sweetheart?" Kane asked.

"Yep. I sorry." Lea whispered.

"It's alright, Little One." Taker said.

"We have to figure out where the room is." Kane said.

"Da find Ris and Ang." Lea said, looking upset.

"Don't worry, Lea. We'll find a way." Taker said.

"Big brother, if Angel can use the link to talk to you, can it work the other way?" Kane asked.

"We can try." Taker said.

He closed his eyes. He wasn't sure if this would work, but he had to try it. It was a few minutes before he opened his eyes again. He looked at his brother worriedly. Kane was shocked when tears started rolling down his brother's face.

"What's the matter? Oh, no. Is Kristy...?" Kane asked.

"No, she's alive, but she's getting weaker. If we don't find them soon, Davey's not going to be happy with me." Taker said.

"Not to mention that Bret and Owen won't speak to you again." Kane said.

"Ang tay?" Lea asked.

"Angel's pretty weak herself. She's giving all her strength to Krissy. She could barely stay awake long enough to speak to me." Taker said.

"Did she tell you anything?" Kane asked.

"They're in a back room in a warehouse on the outskirts of the city." Taker said.

"Oh, geez." Kane said.

"Da go get Ang! Ris too!" Lea said.

"OK, little one." Taker said.

"Big brother, we don't have time to leave Lea with the Harts. We have to go now." Kane said.

"We can't just take her with us! It's too dangerous!" Taker said.

"I go too! I be bave!" Lea said.

"No, Little One. Not this time." Taker said.

"I'll stay with her. You go and get Davey and the others and get going." Kane said.

"I GO TOO!" Lea shouted.

"Little One, it's too dangerous for you. You'll see Angel and Krissy later when we bring them back. I promise. OK?" Taker said.

"Tay, Da." Lea said.

Taker smiled. He kissed Lea on the forehead and then left. He stopped to pick up Davey, Bret, David and Owen on the way. Bret suggested that they grab John too, so they did. Along the way, Taker and the others filled John in on what had happened and Taker finished the story. It took them awhile to get there and everyone was tense and nervous as they tried to think of what to do.

Inside the building, Angel lay in the back room on the floor. She was shivering. She tried to keep Kristy talking to her, but she wasn't having a lot of luck. Every time she would give a bit of her strength to Kristy, they would talk for a bit and then Kristy would drift off again. All of a sudden, Angel sat up. She could have sworn she heard Bret's voice, although it sounded muffled.

"Krissy! Krissy, wake up! Open your eyes!" Angel said.

Kristy didn't respond. Angel started to cry, thinking the worst had happened. But when she looked, Kristy was still breathing. Angel reached over and touched her best friend's cheek. Kristy reacted by reaching for Angel's hand.

"Krissy. I think Daddy and the others are here! I thought I heard Bret! Open your eyes!" Angel said.

"I...it...hurts..." Kristy gasped.

"What hurts, Kiki? What's happening?" Angel asked.

"Everything..." Kristy whispered.

"Krissy...do you know why it's hurting?" Angel asked.

"No." Kristy said.

"Alright. Just hang on.." Angel said.

Kristy nodded. Angel started to scream as loud as she could, remembering what Kristy said about the room echoing loudly. It wasn't long before she heard footsteps approaching them. Then Angel heard the door open. She started to cry when she saw Bret in the doorway. Davey pushed his way into the room and ran to Kristine. He knelt down next to her and reached out and touched her cheek.

"Krissy baby? Can you hear me? It's Daddy." he said.

"Ouch." was all Kristy said.

"She says it's hurting, but she doesn't know why. And I can't do anything more for her. I'm not strong enough." Angel whispered.

"You kept her alive, Angel. That's good enough." Davey said.

"Where the hell is Barrett?! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" John said.

"I didn't see him when Kristal brought me here. He should be around." Angel said.

John sighed. He left to go looking for Barrett. Angel stood up and tried to walk over to Bret, but she didn't make it. Bret caught her. She looked up at him. He looked worried about her.

"I left myself with just enough strength so I didn't pass out." she said.

"Angel..." Owen said.

"I gave most of my strength to her. She needed it..." Angel whispered.

"Looks like Kristal is still pulling her power though." Taker said, looking into the room.

"Daddy!" Angel said.

She let go of Bret and tried to walk to him, but she didn't make it there either. He caught her. Angel looked up at him. Taker stared back down at her, looking worried. At the same time, he felt proud of her. Angel smiled.

"I did it, Daddy...I kept Kristy alive..." Angel said.

"I know, baby girl. I'm proud of you." Taker said.

"We've...got to stop Kristal..." she whispered.

"We will, baby girl. But first we have to get you and Krissy out of here and back to the hotel." Taker said.

"Speaking of Kristal, where is she?" Bret asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since she brought me here." Angel said.

Just then, everyone was blasted of their feet. Kristal appeared in the doorway. The dark aura that Taker and Angel had seen before was there and Kristy was screaming that it hurt. Angel put two and two together quickly. Taker had figured it out too.

"She's hurting because Kristal's drawing power from her." they said in unison.

"Make...it stop...Uncle Taker...help me..." Kiera gasped.

"Krissy..." Taker said.

"Daddy, can't you do something?" Angel asked.

"If I could figure out just how Kristal was drawing power from Kiki, I might be able to do stop it. Or reverse it..." Taker said.

"But we don't know how." Davey said.

"And she sure as hell isn't going to tell us." Bret said.

"There's got to be something! Think, Daddy!" Angel said.

"I don't know, baby girl. Usually she would just steal the powers outright like she did with you, but this time she didn't. There's got to be a reason..." Taker said.

"Daddy...remember when I stole the powers back from her? Do you think it's possible that I could have unknowingly taken her ability to steal powers so the only option she has now is to draw powers from someone?" Angel said.

"Can that even happen?" Bret asked.

"Yeah. It can." Taker said.

"Great. It's all my fault." Angel whispered.

"You didn't know, baby girl. But now I need your help, alright?" Taker said.

"You do?" Angel asked.

"Yes. I know how to fix this...but it's going to be difficult. I need you to help me." Taker said.

Angel nodded. Taker walked over and knelt down next to Kristy. She was drifting in and out of consciousness. His shadow fell over her and she opened her eyes. She stared at him for a long time before realizing that he wasn't going to hurt her. Then she realized that Taker looked upset.

"Krissy...I need you to listen to me. I don't want to do this, but...the only way to save you is for me to take your power of sight away. Kristal was drawing from you because you don't have a lot of power." Taker said.

"That's right. And she never would have realized what was happening if the stupid brat hadn't stuck her nose in it!" Kristal snapped.

"I wasn't going to let you kill my best friend!" Angel snapped.

"Taker, hold on. Before you do anything...are you sure this is safe?" Davey asked.

"It...well, Davey, I won't lie. This is risky. But we don't have any other choice. And I'm the one who has to take it from her since I was the one that gave it to her." Taker said.

Can I ever get it back?" Kristy whispered.

"No, Krissy...but I don't want you to die either." Taker said.

"Great. I lose my favourite birthday gift." Kristy whispered.

"And if we don't do this, your Uncle Owen is going to lose his favourite birthday gift. I'm sorry, Krissy. This is the only way..." Taker said.

"Rather me then Angel." Kristy whispered.

"Taker, do it. If it can save Krissy's life, then do it." Davey said.

"Alright. Angel...close your eyes and focus. You've got to stop Kristal from drawing any more power from her." Taker said.

"Daddy...I don't know if I can..." Angel whispered.

"You can, baby girl." Taker said.

"If...you think I can..." Angel whispered.

"Ang..." Kristy said.

"Krissy, I don't want to lose you either." Angel whispered.

"Better me gone then you hurt." Kiera said.

"I'll be alright. Don't worry." Angel said.

"You can do it, Angel. You're the only one who can." Bret said.

"O-OK." Angel said.

"OK. No one talk. Both of us need to concentrate." Taker said.

They all nodded. Angel closed her eyes and focused. She just thought about stopping Kristal. Kristy started to scream. She didn't want Angel to do this. She started to yell at her, but Angel didn't pay attention. She was too focused on what she had to do.

"Krissy, just relax. It's OK." Davey said.

"NO IT'S NOT! IT HURTS LIKE HELL!" Kristy screamed.

"Taker, what's happening?" Davey asked.

"Kristal's trying to get as much power as she can before Angel manages to block her out." Taker said.

"Maybe this is a bad idea." Owen said.

"Owen, we have to do this." Davey said.

"If it takes all the strength I have, I'm going to stop you." Angel growled.

"Is...she talking to us?" Bret asked.

"Nope." Taker said.

"Come on, Angel. You can do this." David whispered.

All of a sudden, Kristal screamed. Everyone watched as the dark aura disappeared. Kristy had also stopped screaming, meaning that Angel had succeeded. Taker placed both his hands over Kristy. Red light surrounded both of them. After a minute, a small ball of blue light was in Taker's hand.

"Krissy? How do you feel?" Taker asked.

"Uncle Taker...thank you..." Kiera whispered her eyes closing.

"Krissy!" Davey said.

"She's alright, Davey. She just needs to rest." Taker said.

"I knew we shouldn't have done that." Owen said.

"Owen, we didn't have a choice!" Bret said.

"She'll be fine. A good night's sleep is all she needs." Taker said.

He placed his hand on Kristy's forehead, causing her to go into a dreamless sleep. Suddenly, Kristal lunged at him, knocking him backward. Taker could sense her desperation. Owen walked over and stood in front of Kristy while Bret and David shielded Angel.

"What's the matter, Kristal? Scared?" Taker asked.

"Call off the brat!" Kristal snapped.

"Angel doesn't feel she's finished yet. She's going to make sure that you never take power from another soul as long as you live!" Taker told her.

"GIVE ME BACK MY POWER!" Kristal cried.

"It's not yours." Angel growled.

"You don't have the strength to take my power from me. You're just like Bethany! Weak!" Kristal snapped at her.

"I'm not weak!" Angel snapped.

She threw Kristal backward and held her there. Everyone watched in shock as Angel stripped Kristal of any and all power that she had. Then Angel opened her eyes. Kristal fell to floor. Angel collapsed and David caught her. He looked worried about her.

"That must have taken so much out of her." Bret said.

"It probably did." Taker said.

"This...isn't over..." Kristal said.

"It is over. There's nothing more that you can do to us! You've got no more power, Kristal." Taker snapped.

"I'll be back, you bastard." Kristal snapped.

She tried to get up and run, but just then, John came back. He stopped her from running away. Bret and the others surrounded her. Taker smirked. He was satisfied.

"Like I said, Kristal, it's over. You're not going anywhere except back to jail. You'll never harm anyone again." he said.

"And if you ever come for my Kristine again, I'll kill you!" John threatened.

"If you ever try to harm Angel again, I'll be right there with John and we'll both kill you." David said.

"That brat deserves to be dead! She should never have been born. I told Bethany what she should have done, but did she listen to me? No." Kristal snapped.

"Go to hell Kristal. And if you ever harm my daughter again, I'll be right in there with John and my son." Davey snapped.

Just then, there was the sounds of sirens outside. When the police came in, they put Kristal in handcuffs and took her away. They headed outside and to their surprise, Kane jumped from one of the police cars. He was holding Lea, who looked upset. Davey was holding Kristy and Taker had taken Angel from David. Lea started to cry when she saw them. Angel stirred.

"Hey...is that you I hear, baby Lea?" Angel asked.

"Ang!" Lea said.

"I'm fine, baby Lea. Just...really tired." Angel said.

"Ris?" Lea asked.

"She's sleeping too, but she's fine, sweetheart." Taker said.

"What happened in there?" Kane asked.

"I had to take Krissy power of sight away. Angel was brave. Even after she had given Kristy most of her strength, she managed to block Kristal from stealing more power from Krissy and stripped Kristal of any and all power that she had." Taker said.

"Little Angel..." Kane said.

"I had to." Angel whispered.

"I understand." Kane said.

"Ang urt." Lea said, starting to cry.

"I'm not hurt, baby Lea." Angel whispered.

"She's just tired." Taker said.

"Because weird thing?" Lea asked.

"Huh?" Angel asked.

"Your sister's powers are acting up despite the binding. She felt every single power spike." Kane said.

"Yeah." Lea said.

"She doesn't understand why she's feeling these things. It scares her and she thinks it's happening because she's bad." Kane said.

"Oh, baby Lea. That's not why. It's not because you're bad. I know you want to understand, but it's very hard for us to explain." Angel said, quietly.

"Tay, Ang." Lea said.

"But you still helped us. If it wasn't for you, we never would have found Krissy and Angel." Kane said.

"She helped?" Angel asked.

"She saw you two in the room and heard you talking. Apparently, Kristy said she was scared and you told her not to worry because I'd be come." Taker said.

"I help too Ang!" Lea said.

"That's a good thing, Baby Lea." Angel whispered.

"Alright, that's enough. Angel needs to rest." Taker said.

Lea nodded. Angel curled up in Taker's arms and went to sleep. He sighed and stared down at her. Even her breathing was laboured. He wondered how she had managed to block Kristal from hurting Kristy and then stripping her of her power after giving Kristine all her energy.

"Da?" Lea asked.

"I'm just thinking, Little One. I can't figure out how she found the power to strip Kristal of her power on top of giving Krissy her strength and blocking Kristal from drawing Krissy's power." Taker said.

"I don't know, big brother. I think she had help." Kane said, looking up at the sky.

"You're probably right, little brother." Taker said.

"Mama Bef and Mama Aber and Nana help Ang?" Lea asked, looking up too.

"They sure did, Little One." Taker said.

"Hey, Deadman, Kane, let's get going." Bret called.

Taker nodded. They headed back to the hotel, escorted by the police. Davey took Kristy to their room and Taker carried Angel to the room that he was sharing with Lea and Kane. Taker laid Angel in bed and put a blanket over her. Then he left the room, leaving her to rest.


	27. A Crazy & Hellacious Night

**Daughter of the Deadman**

**Chapter 27: A Crazy and Hellacious Night**

Three weeks later, it was the night after Elimination Chamber. Everyone was either edgy, angry, or overjoyed. Kristy had battled in a Fatal Four Way match for the WWE Diva's Championship against Beth Phoenix, Jen, and Kel. Cher was originally supposed to be the fourth combatant, but Bella had jumped her before the match, thus turning on Jen and her friends. She had finally had enough of doing Jen's bidding and being her lackey.

Kane became the Intercontinental Champion after taking down Drew McIntyre in a very one sided bout. The Hart Dynasty dethroned Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes and won the tag team titles. Owen, Davey, Bret, and Taker were all in Elimination Chamber matches. Davey, Owen and Bret were in the WWE Championship Chamber match along with Triple H, John Cena, and Randy Orton. John had won the WWE Title after pinning Bret. Although John had felt bad at first, Bret said not to worry about it because he had won fair and square.

Taker was in the SmackDown Elimination Chamber match and had attempted to dethrone CM Punk as the World Heavyweight Champion along with R-Truth, John Morrison, Chris Jericho and Rey Mysterio. In the end, Punk had lost and Taker had gotten down to the final two despite someone messing with his pyrotechnics and setting him ablaze during his entrance. Just as he was about to hit the Tombstone on Jericho and get the title, Shawn Michaels sneaked in through the bottom of the Chamber and hit Taker with Sweet Chin music. The result was that Jericho had come away with the title and Shawn had gotten his Wrestlemania Rematch with the Deadman, although he didn't know it yet.

Then there was Angel. She had triumphed over Mickie James and Michelle McCool to win the WWE Women's Title. It wasn't just them that Angel had had to deal with either. Jen had come out and, in an effort to get a match at Wrestlemania, tried to cost Angel her title shot. But Angel had hung on and in the end had won the title. Lea wasn't exactly sure why Angel and Kristy now had belts with them in their bags, but she knew that her sister and her best friend were happy.

When they got to the locker room, Angel went and changed into ring attire. She had multiples, but she decided to wear the first one that her father had ever given her. She did her eyeliner and then to top it off, she put the Women's Title around her waist. She stepped from the bathroom and cleared her throat.

"An petty, Da! Look!" Lea said.

Taker looked at her. Then he got up off the couch and hugged her. Angel looked up and was startled to see tears in his eyes. Not only that, but she was able to see pride in his eyes. Lea walked over and looked up at her Daddy. She looked shocked too.

"Da? Why sad?" Lea asked.

"I'm not sad, Lea. I'm proud of your sister. I'm very proud. She worked very hard to get here." Taker said.

"Why An have that?" Lea asked, pointing to the belt.

"Because she and Krissy are Champions now Lea." Taker said.

"No understand..." Lea said.

"It means, little Lea that...uh, Uncle Taker, what does it mean?" Kristy asked.

"Can you guys help me out here? I'm not sure I can explain this." Taker said.

"I can't explain it." Kristy said.

"Me either." Angel said.

"Angel and Kristy are better then the other Divas. That what it means." Nattie said.

"Ang an Ris reat?" Lea asked.

"Reat?" Taker asked.

"I'm pretty sure she's asking if we're great." Angel said.

"Yeah. That's what she said." Kristy said.

"They are great, Lea. And both of them worked very hard to be great." Bret said.

"Yeah, my should has the bruises to prove it." Kristy said.

"Go get changed, Kristy." Davey said.

"OK, Dad." Davey said.

She went into the bathroom and when she came back out again, she was wearing black and pink ring attire and had the Diva's championship around her waist. Davey stood up and walked over to his daughter. He hugged her. He was proud of her just like Taker was proud of Angel.

"Daddy..." Kristy said.

"I'm very proud of you Krissy." Davey said.

"You are?" Kristy asked.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be? You've worked very hard." Davey said.

"I'm proud of you too, Krissy." Taker said.

"We're all proud of both of you." Bret said.

"Ris have one too?" Lea asked.

"Yes, Kristy has one too, baby Lea." Angel said.

"Ris diffint." Lea said.

"Yep. Her belt is different then mine." Angel said.

"Ris buttifly." Lea said.

"That's right. It's a butterfly." Kristy said.

"Why Ris buttifly?" Lea asked.

"Because there's two different belts for the girls so they had to make them look different somehow. So one is a butterfly." Angel said.

"Oh. I want too." Lea said.

"You've got to wait until you're a really big girl if you want to do what we do, sweetheart." Davey said.

"Why?" Lea asked.

"Because LeLe, little girls like you can't get in the ring with the big girls. You'll get hurt." Kristy said.

"But I big!" Lea said.

"Lea, you're not big enough. You have to be big like Kristy, Angel and Nattie." Taker said.

"Oh..." Lea said.

"But if you really want to see what it's like in the ring, Daddy, Krissy and I can take you to the ring after the show is all done." Angel said.

"Tay!" Lea said, beaming.

"Speaking of the ring, don't you two have an in ring promo to do?" David asked.

Kristy and Angel nodded. Angel put on her overcoat and then hugged and kissed Lea as usual. Then she let go of Taker and walked over to David. She kissed him. He smiled. Then her and Kiera left the room. They walked to the curtain, talking the whole way.

Kristy went out first, using the Hart Foundation music and Angel followed. Kristy couldn't help but get goose bumps when Angel made her way to the ring. She brought the lights back up and stepped through the ropes. Kristy handed her a microphone.

"As you can probably tell, the Dead Girl and I stand before you tonight as Champions." Kristy said.

"The two of us overcame incredible odds at Elimination Chamber to win both the Diva's Championship and the Women's Championship. And the best part is, we didn't use our family names to get them. We did it the hard way. Both of us fought, clawed and scratched our way to get here." Angel said.

"Unlike some people, we didn't want things handed to us on a silver platter." Kristy said.

"All we did was take the opportunity that was presented to us and ran with it. And the two of us want to promise you, the WWE Universe that we will try to be the best Champions possible." Angel said.

"And we're not going to let it go to our heads." Kristy said.

"They're not even a tag team anymore. What are they doing out here together?" Cole asked.

"They're best friends, Cole. They've been through a lot together." Booker said.

"So, it's only appropriate that they come out together now." Josh said.

Cole scoffed. Just then, CM Punk's music hit and Kel, Cher, and Jen came out. Angel and Kristy rolled their eyes. Every week they had to deal with these three. Jen didn't look happy and neither did Kel and Cher.

"You didn't deserve to be in that match! You only got in here because I got attacked! You told Bella to attack me, didn't you?" Cher asked.

"No. Of course I didn't." Kristy said.

"You really think we'd pull something like that? Bella attacked you because she's sick of being a lackey. I don't blame her really. You three are nothing but a bunch of bullies who whine and cry and throw tantrums when you don't get your way." Angel said.

"You two are nothing but spoiled brats!" Jen said.

"Are you sure that this isn't you you're talking about when you say that Jen? You didn't get your match with me at Wrestlemania, so what do you do? Throw a tantrum, scream at me, and then try and cost me my match last night." Angel said.

"Like father like daughter, huh, Jen?" Kristy said.

"Look, let's not go into my father's business here, Kristine. I'm proposing a match tonight. You, the Dead Girl, and Natalya against Kel, Cher, and I." Jen said.

"No thanks Jen. I've got better things to do then beat you and bruise your pride and embarrass you more." Angel said with a smirk.

"Not to mention, you've taken enough of our energy. We're tired of facing whinny little babies." Kristy said.

"YOU-" Kel said.

"Say, Jen, speaking of your father...I wonder what he'd say if I informed him of all the bullying and hell you've put me through in the last four—almost five—years now." Angel said.

"You've got no way to prove any of it!" Jen snapped.

"Doesn't she? Or have you forgotten who's always been there to stop you when you bully her?" Kristy asked.

"Not only that, but schools have little things called security cameras. And so do the arenas. So all I have to do is show dear old Daddy the footage...and well, the rest will fall into place." Angel said.

"You wouldn't!" Jen said.

"You see, Jen. I just so happen to have some friends who know some people who could get their hands on those videos." Kristy said.

"You wouldn't dare tell! What do I have to do to get you to not tell my Dad?" Jen asked.

"Oh, wouldn't I? What do you think Dead Girl? Is there anything she can do so we won't tell dear old Daddy?" Kristy asked.

"I don't think so. Unless...hm...maybe if she promised to back off and not bully us anymore. And that would mean no more matches. Then maybe I'll consider not telling HBK what she does when he isn't around." Angel said.

"You heard the terms Jen. Either you back the hell off, or I get my friends to show HBK just how rotten his daughter really is. Not only that, but I believe your Uncle Hunter will want to see the tapes too." Kristy said.

"Like my father and Uncle would ever believe you." Jen said, her voice shaking.

"If we had proof, they would. So what do you say, Jen?" Angel asked.

"Either back off or we tell." Kristy said.

"And that goes for Kel and Cher too!" Angel said.

"Screw you! You're just trying to mess with my head." Jen said.

"Jen, Jen, Jen. I hate to do this, but you leave me no choice. You see, I happen to have a video here right now. If I show it to everyone here, including your Dad and Uncle, you'd probably be thrown out." Kristy said after a few minutes.

"Dad won't allow me to get thrown out!" Jen said.

"Guess we'll see about that. Roll the footage." Kristy said.

A security video from about a week ago popped up on the tron. Even Angel was stunned. It had captured Jen and Wade Barrett having a make out session in the NXT locker room. She had evidently sneaked in there. When the footage stopped, Jen's face was pale. Angel looked disgusted.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." she said into the microphone.

"You aren't the only one. I thought I was gonna lose my lunch." Kristy said.

"Well, now that that's over and done with, I think we need to head back to the back and clue Shawn, Hunter and Punk into what their daughters have been up to." Angel said.

"WHAT ABOUT BELLA?!" Cher shouted.

"That's between you and her." Kristy said.

Angel and Kristy left the ring and walked up the ramp. They pushed past Jen, Kel, and Cher. As soon as they got back there, they ran into Bella. She looked nervous. Kristy rolled her eyes, but Angel looked curious.

"Hi..." she said.

"Bella." Angel said with a nod.

"Look, I...already told my Dad everything that I did. I...understand if you don't accept my apology Angel, but I'm really sorry." Bella said.

"What is your Dad going to do about it?" Kristy said.

"He's taking me off the road for awhile and then we're both going to Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. But...I just wanted to apologize." Bella said.

"I accept." Angel said.

"Thanks." Bella said.

She left. Kristy looked at Angel in shock. Angel just shrugged. They headed back to the locker room. When they walked in, Lea walked over and reached her arms up. Angel smiled and picked her up. Taker was smiling.

"You two did a great job." he said.

"I was serious, Daddy. I've had it with all three of them." Angel said.

"That goes for me too." Kristy said.

"Are you really going to be able to get your hands on those videos Krissy?" Taker asked.

"I'll help her with that." John said.

"OK." Davey said.

"I don't understand why you accepted Bella's apology, Ang." Kristy said.

"Simple. Hating her and being angry with her takes too much energy and I don't want to do it anymore. If I could do the same thing with the other three, I would. But I can't." Angel said.

"Only because they won't allow it." Taker said.

"Why can't Jen be more like Shawn?" Angel said.

"Shawn wasn't always such a good person, Angel." Taker reminded her.

"I know, Daddy. But still.." Angel said.

"Jen isn't going to change, baby girl. It's the way she is." Taker said.

"What made Shawn change?" Kristy said.

"Simple. Cameron came along." Taker said.

"His son? Really?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. Shawn could barely remember doing things with Cameron because of the drugs and when Cameron started to get old enough to see, Shawn realized he couldn't do that stuff anymore." Taker said.

"Oh." Kristy said.

"What makes you think Jen's not going to change?" Angel asked.

"Easy. Jen is more Hunter's then she is Shawn's right, Uncle Taker?" Kristy asked.

"Very true." Taker said.

"She does have a tendency to act like Hunter." Angel said.

"Speaking of Shawn, Uncle Taker, what are you going to do? You going to give him his match at Wrestlemania?" Kiera said

"Yes. But there's going to be a condition. You'll find out later." Taker said.

"Alright then." Kristy said.

"Krissy's never been able to really figure out what you say when you put a microphone in your hand, Taker. She has to get Angel to be a translator." Davey said with a laugh.

"It's not my fault that he's so cryptic!" Kristy said.

"I've always been able to figure out what Daddy means when he puts a mic in his hand. Even when I was little. Amber always said I had a special connection with him. Now I know why." Angel said.

"What do you mean, baby girl?" Taker asked.

"Well, when you would get in the ring and talk about doing something "evil" to someone, I always knew what you were talking about." Angel said.

"You did?" Taker asked.

"Yes. I...think I...somehow...I always knew...on a subconscious level at least." Angel said.

"Oh, she knew. She always had to...as my father put it...translate "cryptic" into English." Kristy said.

"Oh, well, you'll see what I mean in a bit here." Taker said.

Angel nodded. Then she headed to the ring again. This time, she had a match against AJ. In a way it was a rookie against a rookie because even though Angel was now Women's Champion, she still hadn't forgotten that it hadn't been long since she had been there. She was walking to the curtain when AJ herself came up.

"Hi, Dead Girl." she said.

"Oh. Hi, AJ. Please, just call me Angel." Angel said.

"OK. I...just wanted to say...thanks for agreeing to wrestle me tonight. I...I know I'm just a rookie...but..." AJ said.

"Oh, it's no problem. Good luck out there." Angel said.

AJ nodded and Angel headed to the ring. Out in the arena, the lights went out and fog rolled in. A bell tolled and the fans went crazy. She walked out to the ring and headed up the steel steps. She brought the lights back up and stepped through the ropes. She stood in the ring and listened to the fans cheer before removing her hood and coat. Then she waited for AJ. It wasn't long before she came to the ring.

The bell rang and AJ went right at Angel and unloaded on her. After awhile, Angel smirked and booted AJ in the face with a big boot. Then she picked her up and Irish Whipped her into the ropes and did the flying clothes line. She stood up and raised her hand for the choke slam, but as she did, Jen attacked her from behind with a chair. Angel didn't even see what had happened. Jen continued to attack Angel even after that. She was hitting every exposed part of Angel's body with the chair. When she finished, she grabbed a microphone and knelt down beside where Angel was riving in pain from the attack.

"Face me at Wrestlemania or your little friend will feel my wrath!" Jen said.

"N-No!" Angel snapped.

Back in the locker room, everyone was watching with stunned looks. Lea was hugging Taker and crying. She had been smiling and cheering for her sister, but as soon as Jen attacked, she had gotten upset. Taker was trying to calm her down, but it wasn't working.

"She's finally standing up to Jen." Kristy said with a smile.

"Yeah. But is she going to back down?" Davey asked.

"Come on, Dead Girl, you don't want the Hart Princess beaten to within an inch of her life again, do you?" Jen asked.

"I...I...won't do it. G-go to h-hell." Angel snapped.

"Then I challenge the Hart Princess to a match at Wrestlemania." Jen snapped.

"Oh for the love of..." Kristy said, smacking her forehead.

"So come out here, Hart Princess. If you've got the guts to face me." Jen said.

"Kristy, don't go out there." Bret said.

"But..." Kristy said still looking at the monitor.

Angel had rolled over onto her stomach in an effort to try and get away from Jen and the steel chair. She looked like she was in a lot of pain and it looked as though she could barely breathe. Jen walked over and smirked. Then she hit Angel with the chair, making her scream in pain. Kristy cringed.

"I suggest you hurry it up, Hart Princess." Jen said.

She continued to beat Angel's back with the chair. Angel was screaming. Lea tried to squirm her way from her Daddy's arms. She wanted to help her sister. Taker was getting more angry with every chair shot that Jen subjected Angel to and so were Kane and Bret too.

"Tell her to get out here, Dead Girl." Jen snapped.

"N-No. K-Krissy...d-don't...d-do this. D-don't...l-let J-Jen w-win..." Angel gasped.

"Angel..." Kristy whispered, tears forming in her eyes now.

"Kristy...I think you need to go." Taker said.

"No." Kristy said.

"Krissy!" Davey said, shocked.

"She's right. I can't just let Jen win." Kristy whispered.

"What are you, Hart Princess? Scared to face me?" Jen sneered.

She smacked Angel in the back again. Taker growled under his breath. He set Lea down and walked out the door. Everyone looked confused. Taker walked down the hall. No one dared to stop him. They all knew where he was going. Jen was still in the ring when a bell tolled and Taker headed for the ring. Jen panicked and dropped the chair. She tried to get out of the ring, but lightning struck. Taker climbed into the ring and grabbed Jen by the throat. She looked scared.

"He wouldn't!" Bret said.

"He would. He's mad enough." Kane said.

"It's not like Uncle Taker to put his hands on the Divas..." Kristy whispered.

"Yeah, but this is different." Owen said.

"Angel's in danger, so he'll do anything he feels he has to do to get her out of it." Kane told Kristy.

"Well, if he's going to do it, I wish he'd hurry it up." David said.

"Yeah, what is he accomplishing by just holding her there?" Davey asked.

"He's scaring her half to death is what he's doing." Bret said.

"I hope he doesn't actually choke slam her..." Kristy said.

"Krissy, why do you feel sorry for her? She was just beating your best friend with a damn steel chair for god's sake!" David said.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN TO HIM IF HE TOUCHES HER?! DO YOU WANT SHAWN TO KILL HIM?! HE'S MY GOD FATHER, DAVID! I DON'T WANT HIM KILLED BY THAT GOLDEN BOY!" Kristy shouted.

No one said a thing in response to that. They just watched. Taker was looking from Jen to where Angel was lying. It looked like he was trying to decide which was more important. In the end, he shoved Jen into the closest turnbuckle and walked over to Angel. He knelt down and touched her shoulder. Angel flinched.

"It's OK, baby girl. It's only me." he said.

"D-Daddy..." Angel gasped.

"It's just me, baby girl. Don't worry." Taker said.

"D-Daddy...I...d-don't know...I...was having a match...and..." Angel whispered.

Taker nodded. Angel seemed to be fighting to even stay awake and she could barely breathe. Taker rolled her over onto her back and gasped. Blood was dripping from her mouth. Jen's eyes were wide and fearful. She hadn't realized just how badly she had injured Angel until now.

"D-Daddy...c-can't...b-breathe..." Angel gasped.

"Come on, baby girl. Let's get you back to the training room." Taker said, trying to hide his fear.

Angel nodded. Taker slid from the ring and then pulled Angel from the ring. He picked her up. The fans were chanting for her as Taker walked away with her. Angel stared up at her father, looking worried. She knew he felt scared.

"D-Daddy...d-don't be...d-don't...be...s-scared." she whispered.

"Baby girl..." Taker started.

"D-don't...t-try...a-and...t-tell...me...y-you're n-not..." she whispered.

"OK. You caught me, baby girl. I'm scared. I...love you...and I hate seeing you hurt...and I don't want anything to happen to you..." Taker admitted.

"D-Daddy...I-I'm s-sorry..." Angel whispered.

"Don't apologize." Taker said.

"B-But..." Angel said.

"Don't, baby girl." Taker said.

"B-But...I-I...m-messed...u-up...D-Daddy...I-I..." Angel said.

"No, baby girl. You didn't mess up. You did the right thing, standing up to Jen like that." Taker said.

"S-s-sorry..." Angel whispered.

"Shush...save your energy, baby girl." Taker said.

Angel nodded. She went quiet. Taker walked her to the training room and laid her down. He sat there with her and waited for the trainer. Angel had passed out and Taker listened to her struggling for air. The trainer came in and quietly checked Angel over. He turned to Taker with a sigh.

"Something tells me this isn't good." Taker said to him.

"She's got three broken ribs." the trainer said.

"I knew it wasn't good." Taker said.

"I can wrap them for you, but the best thing would be to take her to the hospital. She's going to need proper medical attention, Deadman." the trainer said.

"Will she be alright in time for Wrestlemania?" Taker asked.

"It's best if she doesn't compete, but if she's anything like you, she'll do it anyway no matter what you tell her." the trainer said.

"Yeah, I know." Taker said.

He was smiling in spite of himself. He asked the trainer to wrap Angel's ribs until he could take her to the hospital. The trainer nodded and quickly wrapped Angel's mid section. Taker picked her up. She was still struggling to breathe. He walked with her back to the locker room. When he walked in, Kristy stood up and Lea walked over to him, looking very scared.

"I took her to the trainer. She's got three broken ribs. She's bleeding internally and she can barely breathe. I have to get her to a hospital." Taker said quietly.

"I'm going with you." Kristy said.

"Deadman, you're supposed to have a confrontation with Shawn tonight. You can't go." Owen reminded him.

"He's right. I'll take Angel if you want. You can come by when you're done here." Bret said.

"Alright. But call me if anything serious happens." Taker said.

Bret nodded. Taker sighed and shook Angel awake. She opened her eyes, but barely. Lea started to cry. Angel's eyes went wide and she looked around. Taker saw her worried look and knew she felt bad for making everyone upset and worry about her.

"It's OK, baby girl. Look, I have to stay here, but Bret is going to take you to the hospital for me, alright? You need medical attention and you need it now. Please don't fight with me on this." Taker said.

"N-No. D-Daddy...t-take..." was all Angel could manage.

"I can't, baby girl. I have to confront Shawn." Taker said.

"I'll do it. I'll confront Shawn. You go, Uncle Taker." Kristy said.

"Kristine..." Bret said.

"No! He's my god father! I'm going to do this." Kristy said, not blinking an eye.

"Krissy, you don't have to. It's my match with Shawn. I should do it." Taker said.

"Uncle Taker, you need to be with Angel. Remember, she's got a fear of doctors and hospitals. She needs to be with you so she feels safe." Kristy said.

"Krissy..." Taker said.

"No! I'm doing this. I don't care what any of you say! I'm confronting him! At least with me in the ring, he won't have a chance to hurt you before Mania. Please, let me do this." Kristy said.

"Krissy...if it means that much to you...then you go ahead and confront Shawn on my behalf. You're right. I have to be with Angel so she knows that nothing bad will happen to her." Taker said.

"Taker..." Bret said.

"Bret, she can handle it. Besides, Shawn's not going to touch her. And if she does, she can handle herself. I mean, she's has slapped Edge around a few times and Randy too. And when it comes to Cole, well, you know what I mean. Point is, she can handle it." Taker said.

Bret sighed, but nodded. He looked at Angel and saw that she was clinging to Taker and shaking like a leaf. She was still trying to catch her breath, but to no avail. Lea was crying and reaching her arms out for Angel or Taker. Kristy picked her up so that she could see her sister. Lea started to cry even louder.

"B-baby...L-Lea..." Angel gasped.

"Ang urt?" Lea asked.

"Y-yes...I...I'm...hurt..." Angel whispered.

"Mean irl?" Lea asked.

"Y-Yes..." Angel whispered.

"Lea, I need you to stay with Kristy and the others OK? I have to take Angel to the hospital. She's broken inside." Taker said.

"Tay..." Lea said.

"LeLe, you look worried." Kristy said.

"No want Ang urt! Ang always urt!" Lea said, bursting into tears again.

"I know, LeLe." Kristy said.

"D-Daddy...l-let...L-Lea...c-come w-with us. P-Please..." Angel whispered.

Taker looked down at Angel and then looked up at Lea. He nodded. Then he and Kiera left the room. When they got out to the parking lot, Kristy put Lea in the car and Taker put Angel in the front seat and did up her seat belt. He closed the door as Kristy closed the other door. Taker looked down at her.

"Krissy, I want you to be careful alright? Be careful when you confront Shawn." Taker said, hugging her.

"I'll be fine, Uncle Taker." Kristy said.

Taker nodded. He let go of Kristy and got in the car. He drove off. As soon as he pulled away, Kristy turned and headed for the ring. She was determined to get this over with as soon as possible. The fans cheered as she walked out and picked up a microphone. She sighed.

"I know you've already seen me tonight and I know this is when you were expecting the Undertaker to come out, but unfortunately, due to what happened earlier between the Dead Girl and Jennifer, he can't be here. Just so you all know, the Dead Girl is on her way to a local medical facility to get proper medical attention. Undertaker himself has given me permission to confront Shawn Michaels in his place and I'm here to do just that." Kristy said.

Kristy didn't have to wait long for Shawn's music to hit. He came out. Jennifer was in tow, but for once she didn't look smug or proud of herself. She seemed upset and subdued as she walked alongside her father. She and Shawn stepped through the ropes and asked for microphones.

"Just so you know, Hart Princess, I've been punished by my Dad for what I did to the Dead Girl earlier. I'm not allowed to go anywhere without my Dad and I'm not allowed to see Kel and Cher for awhile." Jen said in a quiet voice.

"Good. Maybe now you'll learn not to be such a bully to people. At least I know your Dad will keep his word." Kristy said.

"Alright, Kristine. Do you know what it was that the Undertaker wanted to tell me?" Shawn asked.

"He said to tell you that sometimes it's hell getting to heaven." Kristy said.

"He told me that last year! What about a rematch?" Shawn snapped at her.

"All he told me was that you would get your rematch...but you have to put something on the line. You have to put your soul on the line." Kristy said.

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked.

"If you beat him, you end the streak. If he beats you, your career is over." Kristy said.

"If I can't beat the Undertaker at Wrestlemania, I have no career. Tell him he has himself a deal, Hart Princess." Shawn said.

"Undertaker will be pleased with that. I'll be sure he gets the message. And Shawn? One more thing, you make sure your daughter stays the hell away from the Dead Girl. Otherwise, it won't just be you and Taker at Wrestlemania. It will be your daughter and myself. And I swear that I will leave her broken and bloody in the middle of that ring if she ever comes near the Dead Girl again!" Kristy snapped.

"She won't be anywhere near the Dead Girl anymore. I found out a lot of things about my daughter tonight and I'm not impressed with any of it." Shawn said, turning to look at Jen as he spoke.

Kristy nodded. She left the ring. When she got back to the back, she found Bret and the others waiting. They looked nervous and worried. Kiera wondered if something had happened to Angel. She began to panic.

"My brother just called, Krissy..." Kane started.

"And...?" Kristy said.

"They can't figure out what's causing her to bleed internally. They thought it was because of the broken ribs, but now they aren't sure. They suggested that Angel undergo surgery." Kane said.

"And what did Uncle Taker say?" Kristy asked.

"He told them he'd think about it. He's not really sure what he should do.." Kane said.

"He should let them do it." Kristy said.

"Alright. Let's go to the hospital." Kane said.

Kristy nodded. They headed to the hospital. When they got there, they asked the nurse for Angel's room. She lead them there and they found Taker pacing. Lea was sitting in chair, watching him. Angel was sound asleep in bed with an oxygen tube in her nose and an IV line in each arm. Taker didn't even look up when they came in.

"Uncle Taker?" Kristy asked.

"I don't know what to do. Part of me knows she needs the surgery so they can stop the internal bleeding, but I don't want to see her go through that." Taker said.

"They have to do it!" Kristy said.

"I can't put her through that!" Taker said, finally breaking down in tears.

"Uncle Taker, I know that it's hard to watch her go through that. Believe me, I've had to watch it. But it's the best thing for her. They can save her. And I know you don't want to lose her." Kristy said, wrapping her arms around Taker's waist in a hug.

"Krissy...you...you're right. I have to do what's best for her." Taker said.

He walked over to Angel and gently shook her. She had a right to know what was about to happen. She looked around the room and smiled when she saw that everyone was there. She was obviously in a lot of pain. She looked up at her Daddy and saw tears rolling down his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Baby girl, I...they don't know what's causing the bleeding. They...have to do surgery on you so they can find the source and fix it. They thought it was because your ribs were broken, but it's not." Taker said.

"S-surgery...?" Angel whispered, looking scared.

"Yes. I know you're scared, but it's all they can do to help you right now." Taker said.

"D-Daddy...I...can't..." Angel said, dissolving into tears.

Taker didn't think twice before reaching out and hugging her. Angel just sobbed into her Dad's chest. She was shaking like a leaf again, just like she had been when he and Lea had brought her into the hospital earlier.

"Baby girl, it's going to be alright. You'll be asleep the whole time and when you wake up we'll all be here. I promise." Taker said.

"C-Can't..." Angel sobbed.

"Angel, you have to." Kristy said.

"Little Angel, please. It's the only way. If your father and I lost you, we'd lose our minds. Besides, a long time ago your Dad promised your mother that he would take care of you when he found you. Please, Little Angel...I know you're scared, but nothing bad will happen." Kane said.

"O-OK." Angel said.

Taker smiled and leaned her back into bed. Angel sighed. Taker left the room for a minute and when he came back, he sat down next to Angel. Kristy was filling Taker in on what had happened after he had left. Taker was shocked when Kiera told him that Shawn had actually punished Jen.

"By the sounds of it, someone told Shawn that Jen was a bully and gave them proof. He even said that he had found things out and he was not impressed." Kiera said.

"I wonder who could have done that?" Kane asked.

"I don't know. Someone who wanted to expose the truth." Kristy said.

Taker nodded. Half an hour later, the doctors came in. Angel panicked and reached out for her Dad. She knew why they were there. Taker just hugged her and laid her back in bed. He held her hand as the doctor's wheeled her from the room. Kristy picked up Lea and they all walked to the operating room together. Angel cried the whole way. Kane and Taker both hugged her at the same time.

"Little Angel, you're going to be alright." Kane said.

"I-I'm scared..." Angel whispered.

"You'll be fine, Ang." Kristy said.

"D-Daddy...can you come with me...?" Angel asked.

"I'm not allowed, baby girl. If I could, I would. I know that you're scared, but you'll be alright. And when you wake up, we'll all be there." Taker said.

"O-OK." Angel said.

"Alright, Lea. Give your big sister a hug." Taker said.

Lea nodded. She hugged Angel, but she seemed to not want to let go of her. Angel stared down at her. She realized that Lea was crying as she hugged her. After a few more minutes, Kristy tried to pull her away. Lea started screaming. Everyone was startled by it.

"LeLe, Angel has to go, honey." Bret said.

"No! Ang no go!" Lea said.

"Baby Lea, please don't cry. I'll be back before you know it." Angel whispered.

"No! Ang stay!" Lea said.

"LeLe, listen to me OK. If Ang doesn't go, the doctors can't make her all better. You want her all better don't you?" Kristy asked.

"Want Ang better...but..." Lea said.

"What is it, Lea?" Angel asked.

"What if Ang no come back?" Lea asked.

"Oh, baby Lea...I'll be back. Don't you worry, sweetheart." Angel whispered.

"Tay Ang. Love you." Lea whispered.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Angel said.

Everyone else hugged her and David gave her a hug and a kiss. Then they watched as Angel was wheeled into the operating room. Lea started to cry again. Kristy just hugged her, but she was crying too. They headed into the waiting room. Owen sat down next to Kristy and Lea and hugged them.

"She'll be alright, you two. Angel's tough. She'll fight." he told them.

"I know." Kristy whispered.

"Krissy...you're thinking that if you had just agreed to Jen's challenge then Angel wouldn't be in this mess aren't you?" David asked quietly.

"Of course I am." Kristy said.

"Well, don't. It isn't your fault. She did what she felt was right. That's all." Bret said.

"I shouldn't have listened to her! I should have helped her! I should have stepped up and just told Jen that I accepted. But no. The one time I decide to actually listen to her...if it wasn't for you, Uncle Taker...she'd be-" Kristy started.

"Krissy no. Don't you go there." Taker said.

"Uncle Taker, I'm so sorry." Kristy said, tears rolling down her face.

"Hey. Don't. You didn't do anything wrong." Taker said.

"I...should have...stopped it..." Kristy sobbed.

"Krissy, it isn't your fault." Owen said.

"Ris not do bad! Ris good! irl bad!" Lea told her, giving her a hug.

"Thanks, LeLe." Kristy said, hugging her back.

Lea beamed. About an hour later, the doctor came in. As soon as the door opened, Taker stood up. He was worried and scared at the same time. Krsity stood up too and Lea looked nervous. Bret was the one who spoke first though.

"How is she?" he asked.

"We stopped the bleeding. It turns out it was her ribs after all. Some blood had gotten into her lungs. She should be alright." the doctor said.

"Good." Taker said.

"What happened was a fragment of rib bone was floating around and it had cut into her abdomen. We removed it and repaired the cut and got rid of the blood. She has lost a lot of blood in the process though. We're going to need to give her a transfusion." the doctor said.

Taker didn't hesitate. He rolled up his sleeve. The doctor shook his head. Taker just glared at him, not understanding what was going on. What the doctor said next hurt him.

"It's not that simple, Mr. Calaway. Your daughter's blood type isn't compatible with yours." he said.

"What's her blood type?" Bret asked.

"B Negative." the doctor said.

"That's Lea's blood type." Bret said.

"I do it." Lea spoke up.

"Little One..." Taker whispered.

"I'm afraid we can't." the doctor said.

"I'm AB positive. That's universal. I'll do it." Kristy said.

"NO! I DO! I HELP ANG!" Lea shouted at the doctor.

"LeLe, what the doctor means is that they can't take blood from you. You're too small. You're just a baby." Kristy said.

"I not a baby! I help Ang! I do!" Lea said.

"LeLe, you can't give blood, baby." Kristy said.

"I'll tell you what, Little One. You can go with Krissy and keep her company. She hates needles." Taker said.

"Do not." Kristy said.

"But...I want help Ang. I have help Ang." Lea said.

"This time Kristy has to help. But you can help Angel by helping Krissy." Taker said.

"Tay, Da." Lea said.

Kristy walked out of the room with Lea. As soon as they left, Taker punched the wall, nearly putting a hole in it. Everyone was startled. They got even more worried when he broke down in tears. They had never known Taker to break down like this.

"Deadman..." Owen said.

"Some father I am! My own blood is no damn good for her!" he snapped.

"Taker, take it easy. So she's not your blood type. That's normal." Bret said.

"Like that's supposed to make me feel better!" he snapped.

"Deadman, will you please relax?" Owen asked.

"Yeah. If Kristy comes back in here and sees you like this, can you imagine what she'll think?" David asked.

"You guys...just back off of him alright? He's upset because he can't help Angel when she needs it most." Kane said.

Bret and Owen both sighed, but before they could say anything, Kristy and the Lea walked back in. Lea walked over to Taker and reached her arms out. Taker just looked down at her for a second and then looked away again. Lea started to cry. She ran back to Kristy.

"Uncle Taker...what's the matter? It's not like you to ignore Lea that way." Kristy pointed out, looking worried.

"Krissy..." Kane started.

"Uncle Bret, take Lea will you? Uncle Taker, let's go for a walk and talk about this." Kristy said, holding out her hand.

"She's doing it again." Owen whispered.

"She always knows. No matter what is going on with him, she always knows." Bret said.

"What are you two talking about? What does she know?" Kane asked.

"There are times we're not sure how she does it, but ever since she was little, Kristy has always been able to know when something is bothering Taker, even if she didn't fully understand. Davey used to say that it was like Beth was looking at him through Kristy's eyes, and every time something was wrong with him, she'd tell her." Owen said.

"Oh, wow." Kane said.

"Come on, Uncle Taker." Kristy said again.

Taker nodded at her. They walked out of the room and went outside. They sat down. Taker sighed. Kristy didn't say anything, although she was very worried. She just waited for Taker to speak.

"I failed." Taker said after awhile.

"What the hell do you mean you failed?" Kristy asked.

"Kristy, I can't give her my blood! She's my own flesh and blood and I couldn't even help her when she really needed it!" Taker said.

"So? That doesn't mean you failed, Uncle Taker." Kristy said.

"Yes I did. She needed my help and once again there wasn't a damn thing I could do! Part of me wonders...maybe she would have been better off never knowing me." Taker said.

"That's not true! Uncle Taker, you're doing the best you can. Lea and Angel love you. If anything ever happened to you, Angel would be lost. She wouldn't know what to do or who to turn to. Lea would be just as scared." Kristy said.

"Yeah, right." Taker said.

"Uncle Taker, I mean it! Angel and Lea would be lost if you disappeared! She's better off with you and you know it!" Kristy said.

"You sound just like your Aunt Beth." Taker said.

"Good. Maybe if I sound like her, you'll believe it." Kristy told him.

"I'm sorry, Krissy." Taker said.

"It's alright, Uncle Taker. You didn't fail her though. You were there for her after she got hurt. I've never seen you so angry." Kristy said.

"Yeah, well, I've had it with Jen and those other two." Taker said.

Kristy nodded. She knew how he felt when it came to Jen and her friends. All of a sudden, Taker's eyes went wide and he sat straight up. Kiera looked at him worriedly. Something was going on and he knew it.

"Uncle Taker, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Kristy, did you feel that?" Taker asked.

"Yeah. That's just...aunt Beth." Kristy said.

"Bethy, what's going on?" Taker asked.

_"Angel needs you." Beth answered._

"Is she alright?" Kristy asked.

_"She woke up scared." Beth said._

Taker nodded. He got up and took off back inside. He ran to the recovery area. Angel was indeed awake. She was shaking and crying as she looked around and found herself alone. Taker walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. Angel just clung to him and cried.

"Hey, it's OK. I'm here, baby girl. I'm here." Taker said.

"I was scared." Angel said.

"I know, baby girl. I know." Taker said.

"Daddy...are you going away?" Angel asked.

"No. Why?" Taker asked.

"Cause I had a dream that you were leaving." Angel said.

"Oh, baby girl. I could never leave you or Lea. I love you both too much for that. Besides, I've got a promise to keep." Taker said.

"You do? To who, Daddy?" Angel asked.

"Well, baby girl, when we buried your mother, I swore to her that I'd find you. Then when I started to look, I promised your mother that when I _did_ find you, I would do my very best to look after you and keep you safe." Taker said.

"You're doing that, Daddy." Angel said.

"That's what I've been trying to tell him, but he's too stubborn to listen to me." Kristy said.

Angel looked up and saw Kristy standing in the doorway. She beamed. Kristy walked over and hugged her. Angel winced slightly. Kristy gasped and let her friend go. Angel asked her to go and get Lea. Kristy nodded. She left and Angel went back to hugging her Dad. She was just happy that he was there just like he said he'd be. All of a sudden, both of them heard the pitter patter of footsteps. The next thing Angel heard was a scream of delight. Then Lea ran over. Taker lifted her up and Lea hugged her.

"I sorry, Ang. I no can help you." Lea said.

"What is she talking about?" Angel asked.

"You needed a blood transfusion, baby girl. Lea wanted to give you her blood since you two have the same blood type, but the doctor wouldn't do it because Lea's just a baby." Taker said.

"Not a baby! I big girl!" Lea said.

"So...who?" Angel asked.

"Well, I'll put it this way. She's always saving you in one way or another." Taker said.

"Krissy...you...didn't...?" Angel asked.

"Duh. Of course I did, Ang. You're my best friend. Besides...well..." Kristy said.

"What?" Angel asked.

"I couldn't give you my blood." Taker said, a slight growl creeping into his voice as he spoke.

"Why not?" Angel asked.

"You two have incompatible blood types." Kristy said.

"Oh, Daddy..." Angel said, hugging him again.

"I'm sorry, baby girl." Taker said.

"No, Daddy. Don't apologize. It doesn't matter. I don't care. All that matters to me is when I get hurt or I'm sad or confused or scared about something you're the one that's there. It was you that came to my rescue tonight, no one else." Angel said.

"I was going to, but my Dad wouldn't let me." Kristy said.

"Actually, Kristy, if I recall, I told you to go and you said you didn't want to because Angel told you not to let Jennifer win." Taker said.

"Yeah...but I didn't have to listen to her..." Kristy whispered.

"I'm glad you listened to me. She would have hurt you." Angel said.

"Better me then you." Kristy said.

"You two...please don't start this again. The bottom line is that someone finally stood up to Jennifer." Taker said.

"Yeah. And now she can't leave Shawn's side." Kristy said.

"Huh?" Angel asked.

"Shawn's eyes have been opened, Baby Girl. Someone told him the truth." Taker said.

"Yep. And now she can't see Kel and Cher and wherever Shawn goes, she goes." Kristy said.

"But...who could have done that and been believed?" Angel asked.

"Remember when I told Jen that I had friends that could show Shawn that tape I had of her?" Kristy asked.

"Vaguely. My memories of the show are a bit fuzzy thanks to her." Angel said.

"Well, let's just say my friends gave Shawn the video." Kristy said.

"Oh..." Angel said, yawning.

"Alright, baby girl. You need to rest. And no wrestling for you until Wrestlemania itself. You need a chance to heal." Taker said.

"That's fine. As long as I don't actually miss Wrestlemania." Angel said.

"You won't." Kristy said.

"Good." Angel said, her eyes closing.

"Ang! No! No sleep!" Lea said.

"Little One, it's alright. Angel just needs to rest. She's very tired." Taker said.

"I stay with Ang. I protect her!" Lea said.

"LeLe, no one is going to hurt her." Kristy said.

"I protect Ang." Lea repeated.

"Lea...she's safe now, Little One." Taker said.

"Tay." Lea said.

Taker smiled, but he laid Lea down next to her sister anyway. He kissed Angel's forehead. She smiled in her sleep. Kristy walked over and sat down too. Taker just watched Angel sleep. She looked happy. Suddenly, he saw Bethany standing there stroking Angel's hair and humming. He smiled. It had been one hellacious and crazy night.


	28. A Cry For Help

**Daughter of the Deadman**

**Chapter 28: A Cry For Help**

It was about two weeks later, and Angel, Taker and Lea were on their way to a show in Austin, Texas. Taker had taken the girls home in an effort to force Angel to heal up somewhat. It didn't work though. She had been training every day and her ribs had hardly healed at all. They walked into the hotel room and Angel flopped down on the couch. Lea ran over and climbed up on her lap. Taker and Kane walked in behind them, looking slightly exhausted.

"Lea, what am I going to do with your big sister?" Taker asked.

"No know, Da." Lea said.

"Daddy, you said no wrestling. You didn't say no training." Angel said.

"She's right, big brother. You didn't tell her that she couldn't train." Kane said.

"OK. OK, fair point. But Angel, your ribs aren't going to heal if you keep training." Taker said.

"Daddy, I may not be competing right now, but there's a little less then two weeks till Wrestlemania. I've got to keep in shape." Angel said.

"You know, she's sounding way too much like you, big brother." Kane said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I know she is." Taker said.

"Look, Daddy, I promise I won't wrestle until Wrestlemania, but I still need to train. I don't know who I'm going against, so I kind of have to be ready for anything. You're not mad are you?" Angel asked.

"No, I'm not mad. I'm just worried." Taker said.

"Daddy. You worry about Lea and I too much." Angel said.

"I'm your father. It's my job to worry." Taker said.

"Ang no fight?" Lea said, looking sad.

"Lea, why do you look sad about that, Little One?" Taker asked.

"Ang good fight." Lea said.

"I know, Baby Lea. I'll be back to fight at Wrestlemania." Angel said.

"What that?" Lea asked.

"What's what? Wrestlemania?" Taker asked.

"Yeah. What that?" Lea asked again.

"Uh...well..." Angel said.

"It's a big wrestling show that we do once every year, Lea. Angel, your Dad and I are going to be in it." Kane said.

"Ris too?" Lea asked.

"And Krissy too. And Bret, Owen and the rest of the Harts I'm sure. And you'll get to see us all, Lea." Angel said.

Lea beamed. Just then, there was a knock on the door and Kristy came running in. Angel hopped off the couch and Kristy hugged her. Angel winced. Kristy let go of her friend right away, looking worried.

"Ang, what's the matter with your ribs? And your back?" Kristy asked.

"Oh, that. It's nothing, Krissy. Really. I'm alright." Angel said.

"Ang..." Kristy said.

"Krissy, I said it was nothing. I'm fine." Angel reassured her.

"Ang prac fight." Lea said.

"Thanks Lea." Angel said with a sigh.

"You're training?! Ang, you're hurt! The whole point of you going home was to heal up!" Kristy said.

"I...look, I need to keep in shape, alright?" Angel said quietly.

"Have your ribs healed at all?" Kristy asked.

"I...well...no. But I'm fine!" Angel said.

"Uncle Taker!" Kristy said.

"What are you looking at me for? I tried to reason with her, but she's just as stubborn as I am. She told me she'd be alright." Taker said.

"I swear Kane is the smart one." Kristy said.

"Actually, I'm not. I tried to reason with her too. She wouldn't listen to me either." Kane said.

"Look, Krissy, stop making a big deal. I'm fine. It's not hurting me!" Angel said.

"Bull. I see the bruises." Kristy said.

"I'm fine." Angel snapped.

She turned and walked into the separate room and slammed the door. Kristy sighed. Taker followed her. Kristy flopped down on the couch. Lea looked worried now. Kane sat down next to her.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I think I upset her." Kristy said.

"You're just worried about her. She doesn't get it." Kane said.

"But...she knows how I am. She knows I worry about her. Why is she getting so upset with me?" Kristy asked.

"Because she doesn't think it's hurting her." Kane said.

"But...what if it is? She's bruised...I could see it." Kristy said quietly.

"I know she is, Krissy, but still. She thinks she needs to be in shape for Wrestlemania." Kane said.

"And what do you think about that?" Kristy asked.

"Well, I don't agree with it. On the other hand, she's not my daughter." Kane said.

"What does Uncle Taker think about it?" Kristy asked.

"He's worried. Same as you. And me for that matter." Kane said.

"I just don't understand. Why is she being so defensive?" Kristy asked.

"I think she's trying to prove something." Kane said.

"What? And to who?" Kristy asked.

"I think she's trying to prove that she can handle wrestling. And I think she's trying to prove that to my brother." Kane said.

"But why?" Kristy asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Krissy. You'd have to ask her about that." Kane said.

Kristy nodded. She picked up Lea and then got up and walked to the bedroom door. She knocked on it and heard Taker call come in. When she opened the door, Angel was hugging Taker sound asleep. She walked into the room and closed the door.

"Uncle Taker? Is everything alright?" she asked.

"She's very upset, Krissy." Taker said.

"I know she is. Did she tell you anything?" Kristy asked.

"She just said that she wished you would stop being so hard on her." Taker said.

"She...didn't say anything about trying to prove herself to you?" Kristy asked.

"You think...? Oh, dear." Taker said.

"Kane and I think that's why she's doing all this training even though she's hurt. She wants to prove to you that she can handle wrestling." Kristy said.

"Why on earth would she feel the need to do all of that?" Taker asked.

"Because, ever since she found you, all she's wanted to do is make you proud." Kristy said.

"How do you know that? Did she tell you?" Taker asked.

"Not in so many words. I can tell by her actions." Kristy said.

"But...she doesn't need to make me proud. I already am. I don't understand any of this." Taker said.

"Believe me, Uncle Taker. Neither do I." Kristy said.

Taker sighed. He glanced down and Angel and shook her. Angel stirred and opened her eyes. She looked around the room and when she saw Kristy, she just looked away from her. She was obviously upset with her.

"Angel...what's going on?" Taker asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Daddy." Angel whispered.

"Angel, is the reason you're doing all this is so you can prove yourself to me?" Taker asked.

"No..." Angel whispered.

"Ang, you're lying. I can tell just by your tone." Kristy said.

"I'm not lying! Not...exactly." Angel whispered.

"Not exactly? What does that mean?" Taker asked.

"Daddy...do we have to talk about this now?" Angel asked him.

"Yes, baby girl. Now tell me the truth. Are you trying to prove something to me?" Taker asked.

"Yes, sir." Angel whispered.

"Why?" Taker asked.

"Well, because...you told me you were proud of me. And...I...well, I liked it. You're the first person besides Amber that's ever said that. And when I got hurt...I thought you wouldn't be proud anymore. So...I figured I had to train." Angel whispered.

"You don't have to train to make me proud, baby girl. You do that already." Taker said.

"I just thought...if I could wrestle while I was hurt...you'd be even more proud because it meant I could handle myself." Angel said quietly.

"Baby girl, take it from me—and Bret and the others will tell you the same thing—wrestling when hurt is not a good idea." Taker said.

"I know Daddy...I...just...I don't want you to stop being proud of me." Angel whispered, tears rolling down her face.

"Oh, Angel, baby girl...I was proud of you right from the first moment I saw you." Taker said.

"You were? How come?" Angel asked.

"Angel, you survived everything you went through as a child. How could I not be proud?" Taker said.

"Because...I may have survived it, but I didn't come out unscathed, Daddy. I've got a lot of issues." Angel whispered.

"We know, baby girl." Taker said.

"Ang, why didn't you just talk to him about it?" Kristy asked.

"Because I just didn't alright? Do you think I'd want you guys thinking that I was stupid?" Angel asked.

"Angel, just because you feel a certain way, doesn't mean we're all going to think you're stupid, baby girl." Taker said.

"Yeah. You're not stupid." Kristy said.

"Sure. I'm just mental that's all." Angel said.

"Angel, you're not mental. You're perfectly sane, girl." Kristy said.

"What makes you think that you're mental?" Taker said.

"Because I flip out so much." Angel said.

"Angel..." Kristy said.

"I should have taken that stupid Psychological Evaluation that Jason's lawyer asked for. Then you'd all know for sure that I was crazy." Angel whispered.

"Baby girl..." Taker said.

"You're not crazy. Believe me, you're not crazy." Kristy said.

"Right. That's why I flip out so much! I should...I guess I'm saying that I should be locked up somewhere. Or...I need help." Angel admitted, tears streaming down her face.

"You don't need to be locked up. As far as help goes, I've got something for that." Kristy said.

"Krissy...I mean that I need professional help." Angel whispered, looking more upset then ever.

Kristy left the room and when she came back, she was carrying a big box. Angel, Taker and Lea all looked curiously at it. Kristy just smiled.

"Well, I don't think a professional knows you better then your best friend." Kristy said, putting the box on the bed.

"What on earth is in there that's going to help me?" Angel whispered.

"Just open it." Kristy said.

"Tell me what's in there." Angel said.

"Please just open it and see." Kristy said.

Angel sighed. She opened the box and gasped. It was full of pictures and artwork. Now all Angel felt was confused. She didn't understand how this was supposed to help.

"OK. My art and a bunch of photos. How is this supposed to help?" Angel asked.

"It'll help you explain things more. I figured we could put an album together and you write captions. You can write how you were feeling when you drew the picture or when the moment happened." Kristy said.

"I don't know..." Angel said.

"Angel, it will help." Taker said.

"I can't! I can't do this!" Angel said.

She pushed the box off the bed. Then she ran from the room. Lea looked worried. Kristy sighed and started to pick up the artwork and pictures that had spilled from the box. She looked up at Taker as she put the lid on it.

"She's not well, is she, Uncle Taker?" Kristy said.

"No. She's not. I have to go and find her. You stay here with Lea." Taker said.

"Uncle Taker..." Kristy said.

"Stay here with Lea." Taker repeated.

"But..." Kristy said.

"Kristy, I want you to look in the box and see if you can find anything that could have triggered an emotional response like that." Taker said.

"OK. Uncle Taker. What are you going to do?" Kristy asked.

"I'm going to find Angel. I need to make sure she's alright." Taker said.

"But you don't know where she went!" Kristy said.

"I have a pretty good idea." Taker said.

"I help Ris!" Lea said.

"Good girl." Taker said.

He got up and left the room. He headed to the emergency stairwell that was at the end of the hall. It lead two ways. One way went up to the roof and then other went to an emergency exit on the first floor. Taker opened the door and walked in. He found Angel sitting near the exit that lead to the roof. She was crying and rocking back and forth.

"Baby girl?" Taker asked.

"Go away." Angel said.

"You know I can't do that, sweetheart. You're on the verge of a breakdown here." Taker said.

"Daddy...please...just go away. Leave me alone." Angel said.

Taker sighed. He didn't listen. He just stood there. He figured when Angel was ready to talk, she would. Angel looked up to see him standing there and she stood up. She tried to take off, but Taker stopped her. He held onto her, wrapping her in a hug. Angel began to struggle. She punched, kicked and fought, trying to get out of her father's grip. Taker just stared down at his daughter. After awhile, Angel realized that it wasn't working, not to mention that she was tired. She started to cry as Taker hugged her.

"Baby girl...it's OK." Taker said.

"I know...Krissy was trying to help...but...I can't...can't face...it..." Angel whispered.

"OK, baby girl. It's OK. You don't have to face it now." Taker said.

"I can't. I'm not strong enough." Angel sobbed.

"OK, baby girl. I understand." Taker said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Angel asked.

"Baby girl, keep using your journal and when you're ready to make the album with Krissy you can. Alright?" Taker said.

"Daddy, do you think I'll ever be strong enough to deal with my past?" Angel whispered.

"You will. And when you are, you'll know it. What we need to do is get you so strong emotionally that Jason and Kristal don't have any power over you anymore." Taker said.

"How long will it take, Daddy?" Angel asked.

"That depends on you, baby girl. Just keep using your journal and when you feel ready, you can make that album with Kristy." Taker said.

Angel nodded. She hugged her Daddy again. Taker wiped her tears away. Then they walked back to the hotel room. When they went into the room, Kane stood up. He walked over to Angel and hugged her.

"Uncle..." Angel said.

"Please don't scare me like that again, Little Angel." Kane said.

Angel nodded. Taker left her with Kane and then went back into the bedroom. Kristy had gone through the whole box and she had found a photo. She was holding it. She handed it over to Taker. It was a picture of four year old Angel. Jason had his arms around her and both of them were smiling. Taker noticed that Angel had no visible bruises on her.

"No wonder she freaked." he whispered.

"How could Amber make her take that picture?!" Kiera asked.

"She might not have, Krissy. Unfortunately, there's only one way to find out." Taker whispered.

"Ask Ang?" Lea asked.

"Yeah." Kristy said.

Taker nodded. Then the three of them walked out of the bedroom. Angel was sitting on the couch with Kane. He was hugging her. Taker walked over and knelt down. He pulled the photo from his pocket. Angel tensed up and hugged Kane tighter when she saw it.

"It's OK, Little Angel." Kane said.

"Baby girl, can you remember back far enough to tell me who took this picture?" Taker asked.

"Jason's...mother..." Angel whispered.

"The woman...I knew I couldn't trust her." Kristy mumbled.

"Alright. I'm lost you two." Taker said.

"Explain please." Kane said.

"Jason's mother Elisa was always clueless to how mean her son was. She thought Jason could do no wrong. When she would come and visit, she would always get a picture of Angel and Jason. And she'd tell Amber how wonderful a father Jason was to her. I just about punched her. When she came to Amber's funeral, she told me to stop planting the idea that Uncle Taker was Angel's father into Angel's head because Jason was her father. I told her a million times that Jason was no father." Kristy said.

"She slapped Krissy once. Right in front of Bret and Owen." Angel said.

"The woman was so blind. She couldn't see past the end of her nose to see what a monster Jason was. Of course, she wouldn't think anything of it anyway. He always put an act on in front of her. That woman should be committed or something." Kristy said.

"Angel, how long after the abuse started was this taken?" Taker asked.

"A month or two. Amber had to put make up on my face to hide the bruises. That's why you don't see them. It was...just before I started school...so he didn't give a damn where he hit me." Angel whispered.

"Why did Amber hide the bruises?" Kane asked.

"Elisa didn't like her. Although, she pretended she did. If she had seen the bruises-" Angel said.

"She would have thought Amber had done it." Kristy said.

"Then why the hell did she come to Amber's funeral?!" Taker asked.

"To comfort Jason. Why else?" Kane said.

"What did she think of Lea? And what about Jason's father?" Taker asked.

"She liked Lea well enough. And don't ask about that bastard. Where do you think Jason got the way he is?" Kristy asked.

"He died when I was a year old." Angel answered.

"Baby girl, was she at the trial? Did you see her?" Taker asked.

"Oh, I saw her alright. She saw me too." Angel said.

"Was she the reason that Krissy got up and walked out into the hall and paced for forty five minutes while steam came out her ears?" Kane asked.

"I can't answer that. Krissy?" Angel asked.

"She was the reason, alright. She was sitting right behind me. She kept saying that when she got on the stand, she was going to tell the judge that it was me who put all the ideas into Angel's head about Jason not being her father and that it had been Amber that had hurt her, not Jason. Then she said she was going to sue me for trying to ruin her son's life. I got up and walked out because I couldn't take it." Kristy said.

"What happened when she got on the stand, Krissy? I took Angel out of the court room because she got upset because she knew what was about to happen." Taker said.

"I remember. She started shaking and crying like she was scared." Kane said.

"And I didn't see it because I was too busy glaring at her." Kristy said.

"What happened?" Angel asked.

"She got up on the stand and lied for Jason." Kristy said.

"What about when Angel was up there?" Kane asked.

"I can't talk about it. I'm bound to beat the hell out of something." Kristy said.

"Krissy...tell me." Taker said.

"I can't. I'll beat the hell out of something and I'm bound to scare Lea." Kristy said.

"Krissy, come on. I want to know." Angel said.

"Well..." Kristy said.

"You can go to the gym afterwards and beat the hell out of the punching bag down there if you want. Just tell us." Kane said.

"She said that she couldn't believe Angel had listened to me. And that she knew that it wasn't Angel's fault for getting up there. That we had made her get up there because we wanted her to think she was your daughter Uncle Taker. And she knew the truth." Kristy said.

"What...the...hell? Angel looks just like my brother! How could she think that she was Jason's and that we were brainwashing her?!" Kane asked.

"Don't ask me that!" Kristy snapped.

"Because my son was a good man. He'd never harm a child." a voice said from the doorway.

Everyone looked up and saw a woman who looked just like Jason, with black hair that was turning grey and steely grey eyes. Angel saw her and her eyes went wide. She got up and went and stood next to the bedroom door, as far away from Elisa Clarke as she could get. Lea ran over to Angel too and buried her face in Angel's leg. Taker stood up and stood in front of his girls.

"How did you find us?" Kristy snapped.

"Like I wouldn't find my Granddaughters. I've come to take them home." Elisa said.

"THEY AREN'T YOUR GRANDDAUGHTERS! THEY AREN'T YOUR ANYTHING! THEY'RE MY UNCLE TAKER'S GIRLS, NOT YOURS! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" Kristy snapped with tears in her eyes.

"D-Daddy..." Angel whispered, her hands over her ears.

"I'm not letting her take you from me. Don't worry." Taker said.

"Angel, don't you want to come and give your Grandmother a hug?" Elisa asked.

"I have one Grandmother. Her name is Leanna Calaway." Angel snapped.

"Hm. He's done a good job. Lea, come on over here, sweetheart. Come and give your Grandmother a hug." Elisa said.

"You no Grandma!" Lea said.

"See? They both know who their Grandmother is! Now get the fucking hell out of here, Elisa. Don't you think it's enough that your son hurt my best friend, but now you're trying to take her away from her real father?" Kristy snapped.

"This all started with you! You're the one who put all those crazy ideas into Angel's head about this man being her father!" Elisa snapped.

"You're wrong! It was Amber who told me the truth. And Kristy told me the reason why. Amber didn't want to have kids by your son, but she chose to adopt me. He thought that the only way to get back at Amber was to hurt me! Then he forced her to get pregnant with Lea with the promise that he wouldn't hurt me anymore! Your son was a no good, lying, abusive bastard! And he sure as hell wasn't my father!" Angel snapped.

"You little bitch! You've turned my Granddaughter!" Elisa snapped.

"Daddy..." Angel said.

"It's OK, baby girl." Taker said.

"I'm not leaving here without them. Give them to me." Elisa said.

"Or you'll do what?" Taker asked.

"You can't do anything, Elisa. Just get the hell out of here! Jason gave his parental rights over to my Uncle, so get the hell out of here." Kiera snapped.

"Not without the girls." Elisa said.

"Fine. I'll go, but Lea stays with Daddy." Angel snapped.

"Angel? Are you sure?" Kristy asked.

"She'll leave you alone if I go." Angel said.

Taker stared down at her. She had the same look on her face that she had had when she had allowed herself to go with Kristal willingly. She had some sort of plan. Taker sighed. He nodded. Angel knelt down and pulled Lea off her leg. The little girl was crying.

"You're going to stay here with Daddy, alright, baby Lea?" Angel said.

"Tay. Ang. Be careful?" Lea asked.

"I will. Don't you worry." Angel said.

Lea nodded. She hugged her and then hugged Kane, Taker, and Kiera. Then she walked out with Elisa, closing the door behind her. Kristy turned and glared at Taker. She couldn't believe that he had allowed her to go away with that woman.

"Krissy, don't freak. Angel's got a plan. I could see it when she looked at me. She's got some sort of plan." Taker said.

"DON'T FREAK?! DON'T FREAK? YOU LET YOUR DAUGHTER WALK OUT OF THIS ROOM WITH A BITCH!" Kristy screamed at him.

"Angel's got a plan, Kristy." Kane said.

"I sure hope so, because if she doesn't come back, I'll beat the hell out of anyone who even comes near me." Kristy snapped, walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Meanwhile, Angel was in a car with Elisa and they were headed toward the airport. Angel hadn't said a word since she had left the hotel room, even though the woman had tried to get her to talk. She was just sitting there, staring out the window. She didn't look upset or scared. Elisa didn't know that she was using the link she knew she had to Lea to let everyone know she was alright.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked after a few minutes.

"My house of course." Elisa said.

"In other words, you're taking me all the way back to Calgary." Angel said.

"Of course. You were born there after all." Elisa said.

"No. I was born in San Antonio, Texas. The only truth that Jason ever told you was my name and birth date." Angel whispered.

"Angel, sweetheart, I don't know what those people have told you, but you were born in Calgary. Amber and Jason were the only parents you had." Elisa said.

"Then how do you explain the fact that I look just like Mark Calaway?" Angel snapped.

"Well, I can't explain that." Elisa said.

"It's because he's my real father! Your son and Amber adopted me when I was a month old!" Angel snapped.

"You're my Granddaughter. That's all that matters." Elisa said.

"I am not your Granddaughter! The only Grandmother I have is Leanna Calaway! My real father's mother! You're insane!" Angel said.

"Angel, that woman is not your Grandmother." Elisa said.

"She is too. She's my Grandmother and Undertaker is my father! Kristy is not putting "crazy notions" into my head." Angel said.

"Just relax, Angel. You're getting upset. Once we get back to Calgary, everything will be fine." Elisa said.

"IM FINE! KRISTINE IS MY FRIEND! UNDERTAKER IS MY FATHER AND JASON IS DEAD, ELISA! HE'S DEAD AND HE'S NOT COMING BACK!" Angel yelled.

"Angel...calm down. I'm taking you back to Calgary so I can take care of you, just like he wants me to." Elisa said.

"Elisa! He's dead! Jason's gone! And he isn't coming back!" Angel tried to tell her.

"My son is not dead. He's in jail." Elisa said.

"Elisa, he died in jail. He's gone. Please, just take me back to Undertaker." Angel whispered.

"Angel...fine. I guess I can take you back." Elisa said.

Angel nodded. Elisa turned the car around and started to drive back. Then all of a sudden, she pulled over to the side of the road. She dragged Angel from the car. Angel was scared now. Elisa had been completely calm a few seconds ago and now she looked enraged.

"What are you doing to do?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"I said I'd take you back. I didn't say anything about taking you back in one piece!" Elisa snapped at her.

Angel gasped. She didn't even have time to react before Elisa pulled a Jason and started to beat her up. Angel would have been fine, save for the fact that Elisa was insistent on targeting the injury that she already had. It wasn't long before Angel was down on her knees, holding her ribs. Blood gushed from her mouth. Angel looked up.

"I-I'm...s-sorry..." Angel whispered.

"YOU'RE NOT SORRY!" Elisa snapped.

"Y-yes...I am...tell me...what I did wrong...I'll try and fix it..." Angel gasped.

"There is nothing you can do! My son is dead!" Elisa said.

"I...didn't mean for...that to happen..." Angel whispered.

"It's all your fault. You got him sent to jail on some false charges and those animals killed him!" Elisa said.

"He beat me!" Angel snapped.

That earned Angel a slap in the face. Elisa really was crazy. She still believed that Jason could do no wrong and she would go from completely calm do enraged within a blink of an eye. Angel wondered if Jason getting sent to jail and then getting killed made her snap inside.

"Him going to jail...and then getting killed...it made you snap inside...didn't it?" Angel asked out loud.

"Maybe it was." Elisa said.

"Elisa...he...beat me...I have...proof... pull my shirt up...and look at my back..." Angel gasped.

Elisa walked around Angel and pulled her shirt up as forcefully as she could. Angel heard her gasp. She had seen the scars that Jason had left on her when she was just four years old. She walked around to Angel's front and slapped her again. Tears came to Angel's eyes.

"YOU DISOBEYED HIM!" Elisa shouted.

"I...didn't do...anything wrong..." Angel whispered.

Elisa slapped Angel in the face again. It knocked her over and Angel pretended to be knocked out, hoping Elisa would leave. It worked. Elisa got in her car and drove away, kicking up dust and dirt from the side of the road as she went. Angel sighed and reached into her pocket. She had been smart enough to pocket her cell phone before she had left. She opened it and hit the first number on speed dial that she could find, not knowing who it was. She was surprised when she heard Kristy's voice.

_"Hello?" she asked, sounding upset._

"Help...me..." Angel whispered.

_"Ang! Is that you? What's going on? Where are you?" Kristy asked._

"Don't...know...parking lot I think...I'm bleeding, Krissy..." Angel whispered.

_"You think you're in the parking lot?" Kristy asked._

"It's...dark, Krissy...I don't know...don't know where she left me...said...she'd...bring me home." Angel whispered, starting to cry now.

_"Don't worry, Ang. We're coming to find you again." Kristy said._

"I'm...sorry..." Angel whispered.

_"It's OK, Ang. Just hang on. We're coming to get you." Kristy said._

"But...you don't know...where am...and I don't know..." Angel said.

_"Angel, I need you to look around and tell me what you see." Kristy said._

"Cars...parking lot." Angel said.

_"Angel, are you sure?" Kristy said._

"No..." Angel whispered.

_"Come on, Ang, what else do you see...and hear?" Kristy asked._

"I...think...there's dirt in my eyes...from when she drove away...and I just see cars...and hear cars..." Angel said.

_"Ang, I think you're on the side of the road and the reason everything is dark is because when she pulled away, she kicked up sand and dust." Kristy said._

"Yeah..." Angel said.

_"Alright, Ang. Uncle Taker just left. He's coming to get you. I want you to keep talking to me." Kristy said._

"D-Daddy's...coming...?" Angel asked.

_"Yes. Your Daddy's on his way." Kristy answered._

"Krissy...Elisa is...insane...she...thought Jason was alive. She was fine...and then...she got angry...beat me..." Angel whispered.

_"Damn. I knew we couldn't trust her." Kristy said._

"My...plan worked...you're all safe...and I found out...what I needed to know..." Angel whispered.

_"Which was what?" Kristy asked._

"I wanted to know...what Jason told her about me. It...was all lies...except for my name...and birthday..." Angel whispered.

_"Oh, Ang..." Kristy said._

"Jason going to jail...and then dying...it made her snap. Made her even worse..." Angel mumbled.

_"I figured as much." Kristy said._

Suddenly, Angel started to scream. Kristy could hear her moving as though she was trying to get away from something or someone. For a second, she was scared that Elisa had come back.

_"Ang, what's wrong?" Kristy asked, panicking now._

"I hear...footsteps. Someone is here...I can't see! I don't know who it is!" Angel whispered.

Just then, there was the sound of the phone being pulled away from Angel. She was still screaming. Then Taker's voice met Kristy ears. She could tell by his voice that he was angry.

"I found her, Krissy. I'm bringing her back." he said.

_"OK, Uncle Taker." Kristy said._

She hung up the phone and as soon as she did, Lea crawled into her lap again. The little girl had been there since Angel had left. Now, she saw Kiera's worried face and started to get upset.

"Where Da go?" she asked.

"Your Daddy has gone to get Angel, sweetheart." Kane said.

"Ang come back?" Lea asked.

"Yeah, Angel is coming back, LeLe." Kristy said.

Lea beamed. By the time Taker did get back with Angel, everyone was in the hotel room. When he walked in, everyone could feel the anger coming from him. He had Angel in his arms. She was wrapped his trench coat and mumbling, obviously hurt and frightened.

"Taker, what happened to her?" David asked.

"Jason's mother showed up. Angel went with her to protect us." Taker said.

"But...how did she get this way?" Bret asked.

"Simple. Elisa Clarke is insane." Taker said.

"She's always been crazy." Kristy said.

"Elisa...isn't that the woman who hit you that one time in front of Owen and I because you tried to tell her the truth about Angel?" Bret asked.

"Yeah. That's the woman. She was always telling me to stop putting "crazy notions" in Angel's head." Kristy said.

"Now I remember her." Owen said.

"Angel went with her to protect us. And to find out what, if anything, Jason had told his mother about her. Elisa got mad when Angel said that Jason was dead. She beat Angel and left her on the side of the road. Angel called the first number on her speed dial." Taker said.

"It just happened to be me." Kristy whispered.

"Has she been mumbling this whole time?" Owen asked.

"Yep." Kane said.

"Does she know where she is?" Bret asked.

"Not exactly. All she knows is that I've got hold of her. Other then that, she's got no idea." Taker said.

"I think we need to wash the dirt out of her eyes." Kristy said.

Taker nodded. Kristy went and got soap and water. Taker laid Angel down on the couch. As soon as he did, she started screaming, thinking that he had left her. Taker knelt down and took her hand. Kristy came back and knelt down too. Taker took the cloth and wiped Angel's eyes out. Then he dried her off carefully. Angel opened her eyes and looked around. When she saw that everyone was safe, she closed her eyes again.

"I'll take care of her." Kristy said.

"No! I'll do it. She's my daughter." Taker said.

Kristy nodded. Taker picked Angel up and carried her into the bedroom. Lea followed and Kristy did too. Taker got her to help Angel change and then got her into bed. Lea climbed up on the bed and curled up next to her sister.

"Kristy, go be with your family." Taker said.

"Uncle Taker...I've never, ever seen you this angry..." Kristy whispered.

"Just go, Kristy." Taker said.

"But Uncle Taker...you're angry. You've got to talk to someone." Kristy said.

"I don't need to talk to anyone! Go and be with your family!" Taker said.

"OK, Uncle Taker. I'm here if you need to talk just like I always am. Remember that, alright?" Kristy said.

Taker nodded. Kristy left the room, closing the door behind her. Everyone stared at her, waiting to see if she would say anything. She looked worried and pale.

"He's really angry. I want to help him, but he won't let me." she whispered.

"Just leave him be for now, Krissy. He needs to be with Angel." Kane said.

"I'm with Kane. Let him tend to Angel. He'll be alright in a bit." Bret said.

"But...he's so angry, Uncle Bret..." Kristy said.

"Come on, Krissy. Let's go and get something to eat. Then you can come back and check on them." Owen said.

Kristy nodded. They left the room. In the bedroom, Taker was sitting next to the bed. He had used all the power he could to try and heal Angel's injuries and he had exhausted himself. He drifted off. When he woke up again, it was because the door had opened. Kristy came in and closed the door.

"Hi, Uncle Taker. How...how is she?" she asked hesitantly.

"I used my powers and healed what I could. She's resting now." Taker said.

"OK." Kristy said.

"Yeah. She should be alright in a couple of days. If all goes well, she'll be able to compete at Wrestlemania like she wants to." Taker said.

"OK. Are...are you alright, Uncle Taker?" Kristy asked.

"You've been talking to your aunt Beth again." Taker said.

"No. I could tell you were angry when you brought her back here. You've never...well, snapped at me like you did. So are you alright?" Kristy asked.

"I'm still angry. Not at Angel. She did what she felt she needed to in order to protect us all. She's like her mother. She'll do whatever she has to to protect the people she cares about even if it puts her at risk." Taker said.

"So...you're mad at Elisa?" Kristy asked.

"Bulls eye again, my little Krissy." Taker said.

"Uncle Taker...I'm not little anymore." Kristy said.

"I've called you my little Krissy since I met you. I'm not going to quit now." Taker told her.

"OK. Fine. You're mad at Elisa...but why exactly?" Kristy asked.

"Angel trusted her to a point. She believed her when she said she would bring her back...and then-" Taker started.

"Elisa was always a bitch, Uncle Taker. Angel never trusted her. She pretended to because she knew what would happen if she didn't." Kristy said.

Taker nodded. Suddenly, Angel let out a scream. Then she started to struggle. She was obviously having a nightmare. Lea started to cry. Kristy ran around the bed and saw Lea on the floor. Angel had accidentally pushed her off the bed. Kristy picked Lea up and hugged her.

"It's OK, LeLe." Kristy said.

"Ang hurt me!" Lea sobbed.

"It was an accident, sweetheart." Kristy said.

"Ang have bad dream?" Lea asked.

"Yes. She's having a bad dream. She hit you by accident and knocked you off the bed. She didn't mean to. I know she didn't." Taker said.

"Of course not, LeLe." Kristy said.

"Help me...someone help me...please...I...didn't mean it..." Angel mumbled incoherently.

"Ang not talk right..." Lea said, looking confused.

"Uncle Taker..." Kristy said.

"Angel, baby girl. Wake up. You're alright." Taker said, shaking her.

Angel sat up with a start and looked around. She started crying when she realized it was dark in the hotel room. She looked around for anyone who might be there. Taker sat down on the bed and hugged her. She started to shake out of fear.

"It's alright, baby girl. You're safe." Taker whispered.

"Ang tay?" Lea asked.

"She's very scared, Little One." Taker said.

"Ang, what happened?" Kristy asked.

"Elisa." Angel whispered.

"Angel, you've got to talk to me, baby girl. What happened?" Taker said.

"She was beating me up." Angel whispered.

"Angel, what happened after she took you away earlier?" Taker asked.

"We...were headed to the airport. She was convinced that I was born in Calgary. I...tried to tell her. She thought Jason was alive...I..." Angel started, breaking down in tears.

"I hate that woman." Kristy said.

"Angel, keep telling me what happened." Taker said.

"I...managed to get her to bring me back. She turned around and headed back this way and then she pulled over to the side of the road and dragged me from the car...she was really angry all of a sudden. I...think I would have been OK, but she went for my broken ribs first..." Angel whispered, still crying.

"Oh, Ang." Kristy said.

"She said it was all my fault that Jason was in jail and got killed...then she beat me up. She hit me in the face and I fell. I just pretended I was knocked out and she left. She...kicked up sand and dirt as she left. It went in my eyes. Even so...I pulled out my phone and speed dialled. It just happened to be Krissy...the next thing I remember is Daddy wrapping me in his coat and picking me up..." Angel whispered.

"He was really mad." Kristy said.

"I'm sorry, Daddy..." Angel whispered.

"I'm not angry at you. You did what you thought you had to, baby girl. I'm angry at her." Taker said.

"Very mad." Kristy said.

"Daddy, why am I not sore or anything?" Angel asked.

"I used my powers to heal what I could. With a little luck, you'll be fine come Wrestlemania." Taker said.

"Daddy...I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry. I was just trying to protect you and Lea and everyone." Angel whispered.

"We know, Ang." Kristy said.

"You're not mad?" Angel asked.

"Of course not." Taker said.

"Krissy? Are you mad?" Angel asked.

"No." Kristy said.

"Angel, it doesn't surprise me that you did what you did. If your mother was in your shoes, she would have done the exact same thing and gone with Elisa to protect you and I." Taker said.

"She would have?" Angel asked.

"Of course she would have. She loved us." Taker whispered.

"I hope so." Angel said.

"She would have." Kristy said.

"Angel, please believe me when I say that Kristal, Jason, and Elisa can't hurt you now. I'm calling up to Calgary, so that they can put Elisa where she belongs." Taker said.

"Are you sure they can't hurt me, Daddy?" Angel asked, sounding very much like a scared child.

"Of course they can't." Taker said.

"OK, Daddy." Angel said with a yawn.

Taker let go of Angel and leaned her back in bed. She fell asleep within a few seconds. Taker kissed her forehead. Then they left the room. Taker left the door open a crack in case Angel needed him. Everyone looked up as they came out.

"Is she OK? We heard screaming!" Bret said.

"Calm down, Uncle Bret. She's alright." Kristy said.

"Ang have bad ream, Bet." Lea told him.

"She had a nightmare." Kristy said.

"It was like a nightmare/flashback. And when she was talking to me...she sounded so much like a scared child. It broke my heart." Taker said quietly.

"That isn't good." Bret said.

"I want to help her, but if I make her see a shrink, Vince will think she's insane and fire her. And if I take her to the doctor and it turns out she needs medication...she'll get fired too. I don't know what to do. I just know she needs help." Taker said.

"True." Kristy said.

"He's a pain." Bret said.

"I'm not sure about that. If he fires her then he'll have to deal with you, Deadman." David said.

"True." Kristy said.

"I don't know what I should do..." Taker said.

"Taker, Angel getting help is more important then anything. I'd hate to see what would happen if she had a major breakdown." Davey said.

"Me too." Bret said.

"Ang need help, Da." Lea said.

"I know, Little One." Taker said.

Taker flopped down on the couch. He had never felt so out of control of a situation before. Kane sat down next to him. Everyone else looked confused. Taker decided to try and explain himself.

"I've never been in the position of not being in control of what's going on. She's my own daughter and I don't even know the best way to help her!" he tried to explain.

"Uncle Taker, you don't have to do this alone. We'll help you." Kristy said.

"It's not that I feel alone. It's just usually I know what I'm doing. And now the one time Angel needs my help and I'm at a loss. I don't know what the best thing for her is this time." Taker said.

"Right now let's just see how she handles things. Talking to someone may not be the best thing for her. It wasn't for Kristy. That's why she's always in the Gym." Davey said.

"But Daddy, Angel is different then me. Amber taught her to talk about what was bothering her or scaring her or whatever. She stopped doing it after Amber died though." Kristy said.

"Do you think talking to Taker would help her?" Bret asked.

"She feels it won't." Taker said.

"But you're her father!" Owen said.

"Yes, I am, but I haven't been through what she has in her life. It's not that she doesn't want to talk to me. It's that she wants to talk to someone who understands." Taker said.

"Someone like Kristy?" Davey asked.

"Well, earlier she said something about needing professional help...but like I said, Vince would automatically label her as crazy if she did that. And if she had to go on medication...who knows what people would think..." Taker said.

"Who says we have to tell him?" Kristy asked.

"She has a point. Does he really need to know?" David asked.

"True." Taker said.

"We're sure a shrink is a good idea?" Bret said.

"Uncle Bret, she's convinced that she's mental. Uncle Taker and I were talking to her earlier and she said she was stupid. Then when we told her she wasn't, she said that she was mental!" Kristy said.

"She's not mental!" Bret said.

"She thinks she is! What I was afraid of happening is actually happening now. I was scared that her past would consume her and it would make her feel like she was crazy." Taker said.

"We just need to tell her that she's not crazy." Kristy said.

"We need to get her some help. If she said she needs professional help, then she should get professional help. Preferably before she has a complete breakdown." Bret said.

"I'm with Uncle Bret." Kristy said.

"And this is where I'm stuck. I don't know weather to take her to a shrink and get her to talk or take her to the doctor and see if there's medication she can have. Either way she's at risk of losing her spot in the WWE because of the stupid boss." Taker said.

"Kristy, what about that shrink you used to talk to? You still have the number right?" Davey asked.

"Yeah. Her number is on my cell." Kristy said.

"Give the number to Angel. Tell her to call it." Davey said.

"Wouldn't that mean her going back to Calgary?" Taker asked.

"No. The shrink will talk to you over the phone. And she won't tell anyone we're in the WWE. Trust me." Kristy said.

"Alright. Give Angel the number when she wakes up. Get her to call." Taker said.

"What if she tries to fight me on it?" Kristy asked.

"Then let her decide. Alright?" Taker said.

"OK, Uncle Taker...if you're sure." Kristy said.

"I'm sure." Taker said.

Kristy nodded. Everyone else was really worried about Angel and there was a tense feeling in the air. They all knew Angel needed help, but weather or not she'd take it was another story.


	29. A Bit Of A Scare

******Daughter of the Deadman**

**Chapter 29: A Bit of a Scare**

It was the SmackDown before Wrestlemania and Angel was doing a lot better. Her injuries from both Jen's attack, and Elisa Clarke's attack had pretty much healed now Angel was due to have an actual match tonight on SmackDown. Kristy had also given her the number of , the psychologist in Calgary, telling Angel that she didn't have to use it, but that it was there if she needed it.

Angel had called the night that Kristy had given her the number and talked to Dr. Townsend. She had talked about her past to this woman for about four hours or so and she had felt better afterwards. She suggested that Angel call every other day or so and the next time they were in the Calgary area, she was to drop by her office. Everyone noticed the change in Angel too. She seemed a lot more laid back and less tense now. Taker had also noticed that Angel seemed a lot happier and that she had been sleeping better and was nightmare free now.

Angel sighed as she stood in the hallway of the arena still wearing her street clothes. There was still an hour before the show, so she decided to call up to Calgary before things got hectic and she got side tracked. She took out her cell phone and looked around before dialling the number. She knew that Jen wasn't allowed near her and Bella wasn't there anymore, but Punk was still allowing Kel and Cher to do what they wanted without punishment and she really didn't want them to know she was talking to a psychologist. She knew she'd never hear the end of it.

When the line connected on the other end, Angel said hello and just started talking. She talked about how nervous she was stepping back in the ring, about her family and friends, about the weekend, and anything else she could think of. They spent the whole hour talking and when Angel was done, she felt better. She said goodbye and hung up. Just as she did, Kel and Cher came around the corner, smirking.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Dead Girl." Kel said.

"She was talking to her shrink again." Cher said.

"How do you know about that?" Angel asked.

"We've heard you at the arenas on the phone every other day. We know it's not the Hart Princess. You two are practically joined at the hip at the arenas." Kel said.

"Besides, you're talking about your past. And you kept saying "Doctor". This is too rich...the Dead Girl with a shrink..." Cher said.

"So what if I am talking to a psychologist? It's none of your business." Angel said.

"Something tells me Vince would want to know about this. What do you think, sis?" Kel said.

"I think he needs to know." Cher answered.

"You two are sick!" Kristy's voice said.

Kel, Cher, and Angel turned around. Kristy was coming down the hall hand in hand with John. Angel blushed. John knew about the fact that Angel was talking to a psychologist, but she was still embarrassed about it and it wasn't something she wanted the world to know.

"What? Why is that, Hart Princess?" Kel asked.

"Did you two ever think about the fact that Angel might be talking to her medical doctor who calls and checks on her ribs every day? Seriously, you two need to back off." Kristy said.

"Krissy...they've already figured it out. There's no point in lying. Yes, I was talking to a psychologist. Happy?" Angel snapped.

"Don't you two have anything better to do then harass my sister?" John asked.

"Apparently they don't." Angel whispered, feeling shocked by the fact that John had referred to her as his sister.

Then she turned and walked into the locker room. She didn't want Kel and Cher to know that she was crying. Kristy and John glared at Kel and Cher before following her. They slammed the door shut. They turned in time to see Angel slam the bathroom door shut.

"What happened?" Taker asked.

"Kel and Cher overheard her talking to the psychologist up in Calgary and they got on her case and started teasing her." John explained.

"I'm challenging them. Me against those two monsters at Wrestlemania on Sunday." Kiera said.

"You know that Teddy Long will make you put the title on the line right, Krissy?" Davey asked.

"So be it. I'm sick of them picking on her like this!" Kristy said.

Taker nodded. He couldn't help but agree and he hated the fact that he couldn't do anything about it because he wasn't technically supposed to put his hands on Kel and Cher. Taker walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Baby girl, come out here." Taker said.

"No. I need a few minutes alone." Angel said.

"Angel, sweetheart. You're crying..." Bret said.

"I know. I'll be alright." Angel said.

"She didn't want to give Kel and Cher the satisfaction of making her cry...and she doesn't want us to see it either." David said.

"Oh, yeah. John called her his sister." Kristy said with a smile.

"That was sweet of you, John." Bret said.

John smiled in response. Just then, the bathroom door opened and Angel came out. She had calmed herself down and fixed her eyeliner. She just stood there, waiting for them to say something. She was hoping they weren't mad.

"Feel better, sweetheart?" David asked.

"I guess." Angel whispered.

"You handled it very well, Ang. You did just what Dr. Townsend told me to do." Kristy said.

"I did?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. She told me that whenever I felt like crying to go somewhere quiet and calm down. That way I could cry and then be calm when I came back." Kristy said.

"That means...talking to her is making a difference..." Angel whispered.

"Of course it is, baby girl. It's been what? Two weeks? And you're not having nightmares anymore, you're a lot more relaxed and you're happier. I can see it." Taker said.

"Yep." Kristy said.

"Ang better!" Lea said.

"I guess I just don't notice it as much as you guys do." Angel said.

"You probably don't. But everyone else does." Owen said.

"Daddy...can I ask...what about Elisa? She's not still on the loose is she?" Angel asked quietly.

"No. They caught her." Taker said.

"Good." Angel said.

"The police found her wandering along the side of the road in Austin a few nights ago. She told them that her car had been stolen and she was walking around trying to find her son, his wife, and their little girls." Taker said.

"Meaning Jason, Amber, Lea and I." Angel said.

"Yep. She had no idea where she was or what was happening around her." Taker said.

"Talk about a meltdown." Kristy said.

"The police turned her over to the Local Mental Hospital in Austin once they realized what was going on. She should be locked up for the rest of her life." Taker said.

"OK. Um...Daddy...there's something else I need to do. You might not like it." Angel said.

"What is it, baby girl?" Taker asked.

"I need to find the person who killed Mom. Dr. Townsend said...maybe finding out who...and why might help me cope with her dying." Angel whispered.

"I'll help her with that." Kristy said.

"Alright, baby girl. If you think it'll help." Taker said.

"I know it won't bring Mom back...but..." Angel said.

"We all need closure." Kristy said.

"Baby girl...as soon as you know, I want to know." Taker said.

Angel beamed and hugged Taker. Angel looked up at him and saw that he was smiling too. Everyone just watched. Lea walked over and hugged both Angel and Taker's legs. They laughed. She looked up and smiled.

"Ang find bad person?" Lea asked.

"I'm going to find the person who took Mommy Beth away from us." Angel told her.

"I help too?" Lea asked.

"Not this time, Baby Lea. Krissy's going to help me." Angel said.

"Tay. Ang have fight?" Lea asked.

"Yep. Daddy and I are fighting together tonight." Angel said.

"YAY!" Lea said.

Everyone smiled. Then the talked turned to Wrestlemania weekend and their plans. Angel was excited to see Wrestlemania itself from the point of view of a Diva instead of a fan. It was making her giddy and nervous.

"So, what's going on for the rest of the weekend?" Angel asked.

"Well, tomorrow during the day the Harts are appearing at Wrestlemania Axcess. I'm going to let you take Lea there and walk around with her. Then tomorrow night there's the Hall of Fame Ceremony and you and the Harts are inducting Stu." Taker said.

"Me...and the Harts?" Angel asked.

"Of course. What did you think? That we'd forget about you?" Kristy asked.

"But...are you guys sure?" Angel asked.

"Of course we are." Bret said.

"But...what about the rest of the family? Are they OK with it?" Angel asked.

"Some are. Some aren't. Diana, Georgia, Bruce, and Ellie aren't pleased with the idea. But the rest are fine with it." Owen said.

"OK. Well, um...thanks you guys. I'd be honoured to be part of Stu's induction." Angel said, "What about Sunday? Do you all know who you'll be facing? I know Daddy's facing Shawn, but that's about all I know."

"Kristy gets the evil twins." David said.

"John's got the monster from the Steroid Room." Kristy said with a sneer.

"Meaning Batista." Angel said, laughing.

"I've got a rematch for the IC Title against Drew." Kane said.

"Davey, Owen, Tyson, and David are taking on Punk, Luke Gallows, Big Show, and Del Rio." Bret said.

"I'm in the Diva's Battle Royal, which you and Kiki will be in as well." Nattie said.

"Provided you're not too banged up." Taker said.

"Yep." Kristy said.

"Randy's got Ted and Cody. Hunter's against Sheamus. Edge has Jericho." Bret said.

"My opponent will be decided tonight, right?" Angel asked.

"Yep. Layla versus Beth Phoenix versus AJ. Whoever gets the win gets you on Sunday." Taker said.

"What about you Bret?" Angel asked.

"I've got a match against Vince. And something else that the Deadman is going to tell the fans and the rest of you about tonight." Bret said.

"Eveyone fight." Lea said.

"Yep. And you'll get to cheer us on, Little One." Taker said.

"Da? I go ing night?" Lea asked.

"You want to go to the ring tonight, LeLe?" Kristy asked.

"Remember we promised we'd take her to the ring after the show three weeks ago and we didn't because I ended up hurt?" Angel asked.

"That's right. We did. Alright, tonight after the show, we'll go to the ring." Taker said.

Lea beamed. Angel hugged her. Then she went into the washroom to change into her ring gear. She fixed her eyeliner again and changed from her jeans into her ring pants and boots. She stood there, looking at herself in the mirror. The bandages on her ribs had been removed yesterday and the bruises were fading. However, it still hurt when Angel touched them or took a breath.

Taker had done his best to heal as much of her injuries as he could with his powers, but he hadn't quite been able to heal her ribs all the way. The skin on Angel's chest was a bit discoloured as well. Angel sighed and put her tank top on and then taped her hands and put on her gloves. _Well, whoever I face at Wrestlemania will target my ribs._ She thought.

Angel quickly put the finishing touches on her outfit and left the bathroom. She sat down to watch the first match. Owen was taking on Kofi Kingston. Angel watched, not really paying attention. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, looking upset.

"What's the matter, Little Angel?" Kane asked.

"I miss my Mom." Angel said, softly.

"Which one, Little Angel? Bethany or Amber?" Kane asked.

"Both. But...I think I miss Mommy Beth more since I don't know who killed her. At least with Amber...I know what happened. But still...I feel like my a part of my family is missing." Angel whispered.

"I understand that. When the fire happened and I found out your Grandmother died, I spent hours crying for her. And I spent hours asking for my big brother too." Kane said.

"I feel bad for you, Uncle. And Daddy too." Angel whispered.

"Well, Little Angel, sometimes life doesn't always go the way you want it to." Kane said.

Angel nodded. She looked back at the screen in time to see Owen locking in the Sharpshooter on Kofi. Kofi tapped out a few seconds later. Kane left the locker room because his match was next. Taker sat down next to Angel and wrapped her in a hug. For all her breakthroughs with Dr. Townsend in Calgary, she was still having the worst time coping with losing Bethany and Amber.

Angel relaxed and took a deep breath, trying not to cry. She turned to look at the monitor in time to see flames erupting from the stage. Kane came out. His Burned theme played as red fog rolled in and the lights turned red. Kane climbed into the ring. He raised his arms up and threw them back down, making flames erupt from the ring post. Then John Morrison came to the ring. He did his slow motion entrance and then gave his sunglasses to one lucky fan. He stepped in the ring and removed his jacket.

The bell rang and the two of them locked up. Kane shoved Morrison away in a display of outright power. Throughout the entire match, Morrison was able to get Kane down, but every time he went for the pin, Kane kicked out at two. Finally, Morrison set Kane up for Starship Pain, but Kane rolled out of the way and got up. He raised his gloved hand and when Morrison finally managed to get to his feet, Kane choke slammed him. Then he went for the pin and got the three count. He stood up and raised his arms into the air and brought them back down, making more flames erupt from the ring posts.

Kristy left the locker room. She wanted to go and talk to Beth Phoenix and wish her good luck tonight. She found her in the hallway, preparing for her triple threat match.

"Hey, Beth." Kristy said.

"Oh, hi there, Krissy. How are you?" Beth asked.

"I'm alright. I just came to wish you good luck tonight. I hope you win." Kristy said.

"I hope I win too. I'd be honoured to face Angel at Wrestlemania." Beth said.

"I know she'd feel the same-" Kristy started.

Suddenly, Kel and Cher jumped Kiera and Beth from behind. They had heard about the fact that they would have to face Krissy in a triple threat match. They were screaming at her that she was going to lose and that her title was going to come home with one of them. It wasn't long before Beth and Kristy got the upper hand, using the walls and various objects to their advantage. Eventually, Kel and Cher got smart and took off. Kristy growled under her breath.

"Come back and take the pain you cowards!" Kristy yelled at them.

"They've learned their lesson. At least for the next forty-eight hours." Beth said.

"I hope so. Well, I'll see you later. I've got to get back to the locker room for the main event. Good luck!" Kristy said.

"Thanks. Bye." Beth said.

Kristy walked off. She headed back to the locker room in time for the start of the triple threat match. It only lasted about ten minutes and Beth Phoenix managed to come out on top. Kristy looked at Angel and saw that she was smiling as she watched Beth celebrate.

Then she stood up and put her hooded overcoat on. She gave Lea a hug and a kiss and so did Taker. Then she took her bracelet and her mother's wedding ring off. She kissed her Mom's ring before handing them to Kristy for safe keeping. Then he walked out of the locker room with her father.

Out in the arena, the lights went out and a bell tolled. Fog rolled in and flames erupted from the ramp. Taker and Angel emerged side by side and the fans began to scream as loud as they could as the male fans wolf whistled for Angel, making her blush.

"This is the first time that the Deadman and the Dead Girl have competed together here on Friday Night SmackDown. This is going to be something extraordinary that's for sure." Josh Matthews reminded the fans.

"Angel's still got a target on her with those injured ribs of hers. She'll probably guard them as much as she can. On the other hand, people tend to be more dangerous when they're hurt." Booker T said.

They watched as Taker walked up the steel steps, bringing the lights back up. Angel climbed into the ring and undid the clasps of her overcoat. She waited for Taker to step into the ring. Everyone was surprised when he asked for a microphone. Even Angel wasn't sure what he was going to say.

"Before my daughter and I take down Drew McIntyre and his mystery partner, I want to talk about Wrestlemania on Sunday. There will be a special guest referee in my match with Shawn Michaels. And that man is Bret "The Hitman" Hart." Taker said.

Bret came out. He was all smiles. The fans exploded. Angel was smiling too. Bret decided to stay ring side for Angel and Taker's match. He watched as Angel removed her hood and Taker removed his hat simultaneously as thunder crashed overhead. Bret felt a shiver go down his spine. Drew came out next. He was smirking, obviously pleased with the fact that he had gotten his rematch against Kane. He waited at the bottom of the ramp for his mystery partner. Angel rolled her eyes when Michelle McCool's music hit. Angel caught the look on Taker's face. He didn't look at all pleased.

Angel figured that she wasn't happy about having lost the Women's Title at Elimination Chamber. Angel sighed and handed her Championship belt to the stage hand that was waiting nearby. Angel and Michelle started off the match. Angel was all smiles. She looked forward to humiliating Michelle in front of her father and Bret.

The referee called for the bell and the two Divas tied up. Michelle backed Angel into the turnbuckle and began to punch her repeatedly all the way to the count of four. Michelle smirked and slapped Angel. Angel completely snapped, wrapping both hands around Michelle's throat before reversing their positions. She unloaded on Michelle until the count of four. Then she turned and glared at the referee. Then she whipped Angel into the ropes and raised her hand in the air, signalling for the choke slam.

Michelle quickly tagged in Drew. Angel sighed and tagged in her father. She was feeling winded from her injured ribs. Angel watched as her father and Drew slugged it out for a few minutes. Then Undertaker gained the upper hand and showed him no mercy. He picked Drew up and did snake eyes, followed by a big boot and then a leg drop. He went for the cover, but Drew managed to kick out at two. Undertaker picked Drew up and wrenched his arm, preparing for Old School. He made his way to the turnbuckle and climbed up. He walked across the top rope and delivered a blow to Drew's shoulder. Taker raised his arm for the choke slam.

Out of the corner of her eye, Angel saw Michelle coming in to try and stop it, so Angel came in and intervened. Both she and Taker Irish Whipped their opponents into the ropes. They did simultaneous Choke slams and then both signalled for the Tombstone Pile Driver. They picked their opponents up and Tombstoned them. Both of them folded their opponents arms over their chests and rolled their eyes back as the referee counted to three and called for the bell.

The referee handed Angel her belt and then Undertaker and Angel knelt down. Angel raised her title in the air. They stood up and left the ring. Bret hugged Angel, but he noticed she seemed out of breath. He walked back to the locker room with them. When they got back there, Lea ran right to Angel and hugged her. Angel laughed and hugged Lea back.

"Ang? You OK?" Kristy said.

"My ribs are stinging a little, but I'm alright." Angel said.

"You sound out of breath, kiddo." Bret said.

"I'll be OK in a few minutes." Angel said.

She went into the bathroom and took a shower. Afterwards, she changed into jeans and t-shirt. She threw her hair back in a pony tail. Angel tried to relax and take a deep breath or two, but she was finding it difficult. She walked from the bathroom and Taker went in.

"Ang tay?" Lea asked.

"I'm a bit sore, baby Lea. But I should be OK in a bit. Don't worry." Angel said.

"Tay. We go ing?" Lea asked.

"Yeah. We'll go to the ring, but we have to wait for Daddy first." Angel said.

Lea nodded. They waited for Taker to shower and change. When he came out, he was changed into street clothes. Lea looked at him for a second and then smiled. She walked over and hugged him.

"Go ing. Go ing." she told him.

"OK. OK. Calm down, Little One." Taker said, laughing.

He picked Lea up and then Angel, Lea, Taker and Kristy headed for the ring. Taker set Lea down at the top of the ramp. Lea took his and Angel's hands and walked down. Kristy stepped into the ring. Angel picked Lea up and handed her to Kristy, who set her down. Lea giggled.

"Bouncy." she said.

"It's not so bouncy when you're hitting it really hard." Angel said with a laugh.

"Da? Where all people go?" Lea asked looking around.

"They went home, Little One." Taker said.

"Oh." Lea said.

Just then, there were footsteps on the ramp and the Hart Foundation, John, Kane, and the Hart Dynasty all came out. They got in the ring too. Lea had a bright smile on her face. She looked up at Angel and Taker.

"I fight too. When I big." Lea said.

"OK, Baby Lea." Angel said.

"Looks like we have another little grappler on our hands." Owen said.

Just then, the lights in the arena went out. Lea gasped and ran to Angel. She hugged her. Everyone else was looking around, but they weren't moving. Angel was scared too. She had a feeling that something was about to happen.

"Deadman, did you do that?" Davey asked.

"Nope." Taker said.

"Little Angel?" Kane asked.

"Wasn't me." Angel said.

"Da...I scared..." Lea said.

"I feel something dark in the arena with us." Taker said.

"We have to get Angel, Lea and Krissy out of here." Bret said.

"Da?" Lea asked.

"Lea, I want you to go with Angel and Krissy. Angel, Krissy...go with the Harts. Leave this to Kane and I." Taker said.

"O-OK, Daddy. Be careful." Angel said.

She walked toward the ring ropes with Lea. As soon as she reached out and touched it, she was thrown backwards. Kristy screamed. David ran to Angel and knelt down. He hugged her. She was shaking. Lea was crying. Kristy felt her way toward her and picked her up.

"Whatever or whoever this is, doesn't want any of us to leave." Bret said.

"Uncle Taker, it's them." Kristy whispered.

"Who?" Taker asked.

"My brothers." Bret and Owen said at the same time.

"Which brothers?" Davey asked.

"Smith and Bruce." Kristy said.

"OK. They're just trying to freak us out." David said.

"Then how the hell do you explain the dark powers? I mean, Smith and Bruce don't have that." Kane said.

"Someone must be helping them." Angel said.

"But...Kristal is in jail, stripped of power. And Bearer is banished to hell. I'd never put any of you in harm's way like this and neither would Kane, so who is it?" Taker said.

"My Mom..." Kristy said.

"But Diana doesn't have powers either. What the hell is going on?" Bret snapped.

"OK. YOU'VE FREAKED US OUT! NOW LET US GO!" Angel shouted.

"ALRIGHT THIS IS NO JOKE! LET US GO NOW!" Kristy screamed.

The lights came back on. Everyone looked around. Diana was standing on the top of the ramp with Smith and Bruce. Not only that but everyone could see that they were trapped in the ring by some sort of electrical dark power. Taker and the others glared at them. Lea buried her face in Kristy's chest.

"Let us out." Taker growled.

"Not until you hand over Kristy." Smith said.

"Should have known." David snapped.

"No way! I'm not going with you. Go to hell!" Kristy snapped.

"Kristine Lesley Hart-Smith, get your ass up this ramp!" Diana snapped.

"Mother, need I remind you I'm sixteen years old. I can choose to live with either you or Dad. I choose Dad! You can go to hell!" Kristy snapped.

"And need I remind you that I will have your father arrested if you don't get your ass up this ramp." Diana snapped.

"Do whatever you want to me, Diana, but Kiera is staying somewhere safe. I'm not taking the chance that you'll try to beat her to death again!" Davey said.

"Look! You're not going to get Kristy, so why don't you just walk away now?!" Angel snapped.

"We have someone who will changed Kristy's mind." Bruce said.

Everyone wondered what they were talking about. Smith disappeared and when he came back, he had John. John was tied by his wrists and ankles. Everyone looked around the ring. Taker put two and two together.

"JOHN!" Kristy yelled.

"That's why they turned the lights off. It rendered us blind so they could get him." Taker said.

"I'm not going to change Kristy's mind! You three can go to hell!" John snapped.

"Let him go! Please, Uncle Smith! Let him go." Kristy begged.

"You know what you have to do, Krissy." Smith said.

"Krissy don't you dare!" John said.

Kristy sighed. She didn't know what to do. Before she could figure it out, Angel had stood up and run at the barrier. It shocked her, but she held on. Everyone watched as it shattered. Angel was thrown back. Kristy ran over to her.

"Ang, what did you do that for?" Kristy asked.

"Get...John..." Angel said.

"YOU MONSTERS!" Kristy screamed.

"Baby Girl..." Taker said.

"I'm not hurt. I...went a bit overboard...just get John..." Angel whispered.

"I'm going with them." Kristy said.

"YOU ARE NOT!" Angel yelled as loud as she could.

"You're not going anywhere, young lady." Davey snapped at her.

"You stay here. Kane, you come with me. We're going to get John." Taker said.

Kane nodded. They climbed from the ring and advanced toward the top of the ramp. Smith and Bruce dropped John. Bruce took off, saying he wasn't about to get his ass beat by Kane and Taker. Smith followed suit. Diana yelled at them to come back.

"If you think for one second that we're going to let Kristy go back to you and get hurt again, you're crazy. Now take off." Taker growled.

"Fine. But I'll be back for her. You can't protect her forever." Diana snapped.

"Watch us." Kane growled.

Diana turned and left. Taker knelt down and untied John. He got up and ran to the ring. Kane and Taker followed him. Kristy ran to him and hugged him. She started to cry. John just hugged her.

"Hey, I'm alright." he told her.

"That was scary." Kristy whispered.

"They know now don't they?" Angel asked in a whisper.

"About John and I? Apparently. And they probably know about you and David too." Kristy said.

"Mom's not going to do anything to me." David said.

"Angel, why did you bring down the barrier so that your father and Uncle could get to me?" John asked.

"You called me your sister earlier..." Angel whispered.

"You did?" Taker asked.

"Yeah, he did. I was there." Kristy told him.

"Wow." Kane said.

"It just sort of slipped out. I'm sorry, guys." John said, looking at Taker and Kane wearily.

"Don't be sorry, John." Taker said.

"You're not going to beat me up?" John asked.

"No. Why would we do that?" Kane asked.

"I know how protective you two are of her. And Lea too." John said.

"You're safe, Cena. Relax." Kane said.

John sighed in relief. Everyone was looking at Angel worriedly. Lea was crying. David was hugging her. Angel dozed off, hugging him, a smile on her face. Kristy turned to Taker, but he cut her off before she could speak.

"She's not hurt. She just needs rest. She went a little overboard with the power usage." he said.

"Where the hell did my Mom get the power?" Kiera asked.

Taker shrugged. He had no idea. He walked over and picked up Angel. He carried her from the ring. Lea was sort of smiling now. Everyone went and got their stuff and headed back to the hotel. Taker woke Angel up and got her to change. Then he laid her down. She fell back to sleep within a few minutes. Lea sat on Taker's lap.

"Da? Me like ing...but why bad people try take Ris way?" she asked.

"Because, Lea. They wanted to hurt her." Taker said.

"Why, Da?" Lea asked.

"Because Krissy's Mommy is very jealous of your Uncle Davey." Taker asked.

"Ris love Avey?" Lea asked.

"Yeah. That's why, sweetheart." Taker said.

"Da? What if Ang go way?" Lea asked.

"Lea, Angel's not going away, sweetheart." Taker said.

"What if does?" Lea asked.

"We'll get her back." Taker said.

"But...Da...what if she go heaven?" Lea asked.

"Lea, what makes you think Angel would go to heaven?" Taker asked.

"Mama Bef go." Lea said.

"Oh, sweetheart..." Taker said.

Just then, Kristy poked her head in. Lea beamed as she sat down next to Taker, looking worried. He knew that she had to be worried. Lea looked over at her. Kristy was shocked when Lea asked her a question.

"Ris, what if Ang go heaven?" she asked.

"LeLe, Angel's not going to go to heaven." Kristy said.

"She thinks she will because Bethany did." Taker explained.

"Oh, no, LeLe. She won't." Kristy said.

"What she does? Who take care me?" Lea asked.

"I would. And Krissy would help me. Lea, why all the questions, little one?" Taker asked.

"I ust now." Lea said.

"You just want to know?" Taker asked.

"Yes." Lea said.

"LeLe, you don't need to worry about Angel going to heaven. She's very brave and very strong." Kristy said.

"I sorry." Lea said.

"Don't be sorry, sweetheart. I know you worry about Angel a lot." Taker said.

"Da? You mad?" Lea asked.

"No. I'm not mad. I love you and I think you're smart and you love Angel very much." Taker said.

"See, LeLe." Kristy said.

"Da? What if Ang get bad hurt? You take care her?" Lea asked.

"Lea, is something bothering you?" Taker asked.

"I have bad ream. Ang get bad hurt. You put her in bad place and leave her lone." Lea whispered.

"Uh oh." Kristy said.

"Little One, what do you mean I put her in a bad place? Where did I put her?" Taker asked.

"In mean opital." Lea said.

"Uncle Taker, I think she means you put Ang in a mental hospital." Kristy said.

"Da put Ang in mean opital and say he no look after her. Ang cry and try tell Da no go, but he not listen. He leave Ang all lone..." Lea said, tears forming in her eyes.

"LeLe, listen to me alright? Your Daddy would never do that to Angel. Alright?" Kristy said.

"It just ream?" Lea asked.

"That's right. It was just a dream. If your sister did get badly hurt I would do everything it took to look after her." Taker told her.

"Tay, Da. I sorry I have bad ream.." Lea said.

"It's not your fault, LeLe. Everyone has bad dreams sometimes." Kristy said.

"Even Krissy and I have bad dreams." Taker said.

"Ang did too." Lea said.

"Yes, she did. But now she's doing better." Kristy said.

Lea nodded. Then she asked her Dad to lay her down with her sister. Taker nodded and did so. Angel stirred slightly and looked around. She smiled when she saw Lea there. Lea snuggled close to her sister. Kristy stood up.

"Ang? Thank you. For helping to save John." she said.

Angel nodded. She went back to sleep again. Kristy gave Taker a hug and then left the room. Taker wound up falling asleep next to the bed, watching over his girls.


	30. Wrestlemania

**Daughter of the Deadman**

Hey, all. OK. You may have noticed that the chapters prior to this one disappeared and reappeared again. Well, that's because there was a little hiccup in the proceedings here. Basically, one of John's Country Girl's realitives gave her hell for using another realitives name. So I had to go through and change Kiera to Kristy. Don't worry though. Nothing else in the story has changed besides that.

Alright, thanks to: John's Country Girl, soagirlforver, Dave'scub, Cena's baby doll, and kakashishot for their reviews. Also thanks to John's Country Girl for helping me out and Vader23A for the play by play stuff! You guys are all awesome.

Once again, sorry for that little hiccup, but there was nothing John's Country Girl or I could do besides change the name.

Alright, I will see you at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Wrestlemania**

Angel sighed as she sat in the locker room. She was feeling anxious and everyone could see it. Tonight was the night that her and Kristy were making their Wrestlemania Debut. Kristy wasn't nervous, she was more excited then anything. Angel felt better. She hadn't wrestled at all in the last two days. There hadn't been time. She had spent the previous day at Wrestlemania Axcess and the previous night at the Hall of Fame Ceremony. Taker could see that Angel looked nervous.

"Nervous, baby girl?" Taker asked.

"Yes. Seeing it on TV is one thing, being here is a whole different ball game." Angel said.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, this is my eighteenth appearance at Wrestlemania, and I still get chills." Taker said.

"I loved watching you at Wrestlemania time when I was younger even though it freaked me out. You stepped up your game because you knew that someone was going to step up and try and break your streak...and fail." Angel said.

Taker nodded. Angel stepped into the arena with Lea and her father. She was stunned by all the Superstars and Divas who were present already. She had a huge smile on her face. This whole week had been great, but her favourite moment had been inducting Stu Hart into the Hall of Fame the night before. Stu, like most of the Harts, considered Angel a part of the family. He had even warned Taker that if Angel wasn't taken care of, Taker would find himself in Stu's Dungeon in a hell of a lot of trouble.

Angel headed to the locker room with Lea and her Dad. Kristy and her family were already there waiting and they were all changed into their ring gear. Angel sighed. She ducked into the bathroom to change into her ring gear. Then she left the bathroom and sat down. Lea crawled into her lap. All they could do was wait now. There was only a few hours to go until the show started. There was a knock on the door. Everyone looked curious. Kristy got up and answered it. It was a security guard.

"Can I help you?" Kristy asked.

"Oh. Yeah. Um, I'm here for you and the Dead Girl." the guard answered.

"Why us?" Angel asked standing up.

"Well, there are a few Make-A-Wish kids here that really want to meet you two." he said.

"Us? Really?" Angel asked.

"Yes, ma'am." he said.

"Baby girl, why are you so surprised?" Taker asked.

"I don't know. I...just...why do the Make-A-Wish kids want to meet me? I'm...not...well, you know..." Angel said.

"They want to meet you because they like you." Kristy said.

"OK." Angel said, quietly.

Angel set Lea down on the floor. Lea started to cry. Angel knelt down and hugged her. As soon as she stood up, Lea latched onto her leg and started crying again. She was begging Angel not to leave. Angel sighed. She knelt down again.

"Baby Lea, I'll be coming back in a bit. I promise." Angel said.

"No! Ang tay here!" Lea said.

"LeLe, Ang won't be gone too long." Kristy said.

"NO! ANG TAY!" Lea shouted.

"Daddy...help me out..." Angel said.

"Little One, Angel and Krissy are going to meet with some kids that are very sick and they want to meet them." Taker said.

"Why want meet Ang an Ris?" Lea asked.

"Because there are very special people that can give kids who are very sick one wish. It can be for anything they want. And these kids want to meet Angel and Krissy." John explained.

"Ang an Ris get sick too?" Lea asked.

"No. We won't get sick, don't worry." Angel said.

"Otay. Careful, Ang?" Lea asked.

"Of course I'll be careful. And Krissy will too. But I need you to do something for me. I need you to be a really good girl for Daddy while I'm gone. Can you do that?" Angel asked.

"Otay!" Lea said, beaming.

Angel smiled and hugged her sister. Then she left with Kristy and the security guard. He lead them to a room just across from the catering area. Kristy could see that Angel was nervous. She was sure it was because Angel still wasn't used to meeting new people.

"It's alright, Ang." she said.

"I know. I'm just scared." Angel said.

"You'll be alright." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. She walked into the room followed by Kristy. The first thing Angel saw was five kids with their parents. At the sight of her and Kristy, the kids faces lit up. Both of them spent time with each child. They took pictures and signed autographs. Before they knew it, almost an hour had passed and Angel and Kristy had to leave. They walked out of the room. Kristy looked at Angel. It was then that Angel realized that she had been crying almost the whole time.

"You OK?" Kristy asked as they walked back to the locker room.

"I feel so bad for those kids." Angel said.

"I know, Ang. I do too." Kristy said.

"It's not fair, Krissy." Angel said.

"What's not fair?" Kristy asked.

"That all those kids are dying at such young ages." Angel said.

Kristy nodded. She didn't know what to say to make Angel feel better. When they got back to the locker room, Angel went into the washroom and closed the door. Taker looked at Kristy worriedly.

"Did something happen?" he asked.

"No. She's just upset. Having to see those poor kids dying of cancer got to her. It's horrible. I spoke with one little girl's mother and she said that her daughter would be lucky if she lived to see her next birthday." Kristy said.

"Oh...that poor girl." Davey said.

"Those poor kids." Nattie said.

Taker nodded. He went and knocked on the bathroom door. Angel opened it a little and stuck her head out. She had stopped crying and fixed her make up too. Everyone could see that she was upset. They all knew why. Angel hated seeing people in pain. It was because she had a huge heart.

"Angel?" Taker asked.

"There was a little girl there. She was just over a year old. When she saw me...her eyes lit up..." Angel whispered.

"Oh, baby girl. She reminded you of Lea...didn't she?" Taker asked.

"Yes...her mother said she's only got a few months left..." Angel whispered.

"This little boy saw me and smiled. His Dad said that he thought I was a princess because of my name." Kristy said.

"That's so cute." Nattie said.

"Baby girl, you don't need to be upset. You did something great for those kids. For a little while, they were able to forget how sick they were." Taker said.

"Yeah...but..." Angel whispered.

"It's hard Angel. Believe me, I've done over three hundred Make-A-Wish things and I always feel like I'm going to cry." John said.

"I don't think I can do that anymore." Angel whispered.

"Angel, you have to. If the kids ask to meet you, you have to do it." Kristy said.

"I don't have to do anything." Angel said, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her.

"Stop it you two." Davey and Taker said at the same time.

"Krissy, if she doesn't want to do it, Vince will understand." John said.

"But what if they ask for you, Ang? Are you really going to let them down?" Kristy said.

"Krissy, I can't! It's too difficult for me!" Angel said, bursting into tears.

"Great. Now you've made her feel bad, sis." David said.

"I'm sorry, Ang." Kristy said.

"Don't worry about it." Angel said.

"Baby girl, why do you think it's too difficult for you?" Taker asked.

"Because...I think that Lea could be any one of those kids." Angel whispered.

"I not get sick, An! Not worry." Lea told her.

"I know, Baby Lea, but that could be you." Angel said.

Taker sighed and hugged Angel. Kristy did the same thing. She felt horrible for making Angel feel bad about not doing Make-A-Wish. Angel told them to drop it and that she was fine. She told them that they should just look forward to Wrestlemania. Everyone nodded.

"Why eveyone so cited?" Lea asked.

"Because we hate making Angel feel bad." Kristy said.

"Really, guys. I'm alright. We've got more important things to look forward to tonight." Angel said with a smile.

"It Wrestlemanana?" Lea asked.

"Yes, Lea tonight's Wrestlemania. And all of us are going to fight." Kristy said.

"Otay." Lea said.

"Lea, you look confused." Taker said.

"No. Not fueded. I..worry." Lea said.

"Oh, sweetheart, we're all going to be just fine." Bret said.

"But..." Lea said.

"We'll be fine, LeLe. Promise." Kristy said.

"Otay, Ris." Lea said.

"How much time have we got till the show?" Angel asked.

"About fifteen minutes till it starts." Bret said.

Angel nodded. She popped back into the bathroom again. This time, she left the door open a crack so she could hear what was going on, but she told no one to come in. She had to fix her eye liner and put her special cape on. She didn't want anyone to see it until it was time for her match. She listened to the action.

The pyro went off and Cole welcomed everyone to the show. The first match was the Big Show and The Miz defending their tag team titles. Angel couldn't see the match but she had a general idea of what was happening. Big Show and Miz wound up retaining their titles against John Morrison and R-Truth. Randy took down Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes after delivering an RKO to one and a punt to the other, ending legacy. After that, Jack Swagger won the Money in the Bank ladder match.

The fourth match of the night put Sheamus against Triple H. In the end, Triple H reversed Sheamus's High Cross finisher into a pedigree and won the match. Kane defeated Drew McIntyre in a hard fought match and retained the Intercontinental Title. For the next match, Angel moved closer to the door and stuck her head out a little bit. She watched with a bright smile as Bret made Vince pay for the Montreal Screwjob. When they match ended, Angel sighed.

"Ang, you've been in there for awhile. Are you going to come out?" Kristy asked.

"Yeah." Angel said.

She came out and everyone gasped except Taker. She was wearing a cape instead of an overcoat. It was connected to a tiara that sat on her head. The tiara had her Dad's symbol on it and right in the middle of the symbol was a ruby. Angel's hair was also braided rather then hanging down her back as usual.

"Petty..." Lea said.

"Wow." Kristy said.

Angel smiled. She hugged her father and gave Lea a kiss. Then she left. She headed for the curtain. Then she went under the stage. Beth Phoenix was in the ring, on the turnbuckle, doing her pose. Then she back flipped off. Angel took a deep breath as she heard a bell toll and the crowd cheer. She knew what was happening above her because she had seen it so many times. Then the platform she was on started to rise.

Angel came up through the stage and took a few steps forward. Then she stopped and raised her arms in the air. Flames erupted from the ramp and the crowd cheered. Angel began her slow walk to the ring. The fans were screaming louder then she had ever heard before. Angel saw the Make-A-Wish kids sitting in the front row. The little girl she had seen earlier was clapping and cheering as she walked by. Angel smiled at her. Then she kept walking.

Angel walked up the steps and stood there. She raised her arms and rolled her eyes back, bringing the lights back up. She stepped through the ropes and undid the clasps of her overcoat. She removed her tiara too. Then she handed her title to the referee. He raised it in the air, signalling that it was up for grabs. Angel shot Beth an intense glare and Beth could have sworn that she saw the silhouette of the Undertaker behind her.

The bell rang and the two of them locked up. It ended in a draw. Then Beth locked Angel in a side headlock. Angel quickly broke it and nailed Beth with a big boot. The commentators were stunned and so were the fans. They had never seen Angel this way before.

The match went on for awhile. It even managed to spill from the ring at one point. Eventually Angel escaped the Glam Slam and wrenched Beth's arm. Then she dragged her to the turnbuckle and did a successful Old School. Then she waited for Beth to get up. When she did, Angel wrapped her hand around Beth's throat and went for the choke slam. Beth countered with a DDT, planting Angel on the mat. This earned Beth a three count. Angel threw her off and sat up.

Beth Irish Whipped Angel into the ropes and Angel ducked a clothesline. Then she connected with a powerful choke slam. Then she did the Rest In Peace sign. When Beth stood up Angel lifted her up and dropped her on her head. She rolled her eyes back as the referee counted to three. The bell rang and Angel's music played. The referee handed her the belt. She knelt down on one knee and raised it into the air. Then she left the ring. As she was walking back, she saw that same little girl with a huge smile on her face. This time, Angel walked over and gave her a hug. The little girl beamed. When Angel got back to the back, she was nearly tackled to the floor by Kristy.

"You did it! You defended your title and held onto it at Wrestlemania, Ang." she said.

"I know. And I'm happy, but take it easy, girl. Save some of that energy for Kel and Cher." Angel said.

Kristy nodded. Angel headed for the locker room. She watched Kristy's match. Kristy managed to overcome Kel and Cher within about twenty minutes. She left them beaten on the mat. After that, John took down Batista via the STF Submission move. Then Jericho beat Edge. He even tried to injure him more, but Edge fought back and speared Jericho through the barricade.

Finally, it was main event time. Bret and Taker both left. Bret went out first wearing a referee shirt. Angel smiled. She couldn't help but wonder if Bret was going to take a bit of vengeance on Shawn since he had power over the match. She hoped not. The last thing she wanted was Shawn to be angry with Bret.

Shawn came out first and then the two of them waited in the ring. Lea and Angel smiled as Taker made his way to the ring. Bret felt a chill run through him. Taker headed to the ring and up the steel steps. He brought the lights back up and stepped into the ring. When he removed his coat, Bret called for the bell.

Angel and Lea watched intently. Angel marrvelled at the amount of punishment that was being taken and given out. The two men exchanged blows, finishers, countered each other, kicked out of pin falls and took each other to the limit. Finally, Taker went to hit the Tombstone, but he stopped.

"Why Da top, Ang?" Lea asked.

"He knows if he hits this, Shawn's career is over." Angel said.

"He doesn't want to be the one to end it." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. They continued to watch. Shawn struggled to his feet. Then he did the Rest In Peace sign to Taker. The Deadman's eyes widened in disbelief. Then Shawn slapped him across the face. That was all it took. The looked of disbelief turned to a look of rage and Taker scooped Shawn up. He Tombstoned him, jumping to add extra force and making sure Shawn didn't get up. Bret made the three count. Angel got up and walked out of the room with Lea. Kristy followed.

They watched on a nearby monitor. Taker helped Shawn up and they shook hands and hugged. Then Taker left the ring, allowing Shawn to have a moment with the fans. When he got back to the back, Angel set Lea down and she ran to him.

"DA DO IT!" Lea said.

Taker smiled and picked Lea up. Angel hugged her father and Kristy said her congratulations and hugged him too. No one noticed Wade Barrett standing nearby, staring at Kristy with sick thoughts on his mind.

* * *

I have an idea of what I wanna do for the next chapter. But here's a cliffie for you all. Also, this is going to be ending sometime in the near future, just because if I try and squish a whole lot of stuff into this one, I won't have anything left for the second story. Or the third...if there will be a third...

Anyway. Please read/review. You are all awesome. Thanks! Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl


	31. A Rough Time

**Daughter of the Deadman**

Double update. The advantages of a long weekend! XD! It's the Canadian Thanksgiving, so any Canadians out there: Happy Turkey Day. Haha. Hope you all like this chapter. Thanks so much to John's Cenation Girl for the help with this.

Thanks to: Cena's baby doll, Dave'scub, John's Country Girl, soagirlforever, and kakashishot for their reviews.

Dave'scub: Haha thanks. Life's good at the moment. :D

Alright, one thing before we get on with this...please bear in mind that I am in school guys. You can message me asking when the next chapter will be up, but when you do it, just please make sure you bear in mind that I AM in University which means I'm busy. Chances are updates won't usually happen during the week. Nine times out of ten it'll be the weekend. OK, that's enough from me. See ya at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 31: A Rough Time**

It was a week later and things had changed. Shawn was retired and Jennifer was on the warpath and back in Angel's hair again. She couldn't go after Taker, so she did the next best thing in her eyes and went after Angel. Angel herself had no problems with this and she had told Jen to bring it on. It made Jen think that Angel winning at Wrestlemania had gone straight to her head.

Angel had also been getting these strange vibes for the last week. Every time she was with Kristy in the arenas and hotels, she'd get this creepy feeling that someone was watching them. She wasn't sure if they were watching her or watching Kristy, but it was creepy nonetheless. Angel sat in the locker room with Lea on her lap as usual. Everyone could see that she was upset about something. She had been crying on and off all night, but she wouldn't say why. Not even Kristy could get her to talk about it. They were all worried. Taker sighed and walked over. He sat down next to Angel.

"Ang sad, Da." Lea told him.

"I know, honey. I know she is." Taker said.

"What wrong?" Lea asked her big sister.

"Daddy's going away." Angel whispered.

"Oh, baby girl. That's why you're upset? Because I'm taking time off." Taker said.

"No! I'm upset because you're taking time off and leaving me here! Alone!" Angel snapped, turning to glare at him.

"I'm not leaving you here alone. You've got the Harts. And Kristy." Taker said.

"Yeah, we'll look after you, Angel." Bret said.

"I...guess..." Angel whispered.

"Ang, come on. It's only for a little while. Besides, he's not technically leaving. He'll be at the hotels." Kristy said.

"IT'S NOT THE SAME!" Angel shouted.

She set Lea down and stood up. Then she took off. Kristy sighed. Everyone else seemed shocked. It had been awhile since Angel had took off like this. Taker looked worried.

"What's wrong with her?" Owen asked.

"She doesn't want him to leave her here alone, because she thinks he won't come back." Kristy said.

"I...didn't even think about that..." Taker said.

"So what do we do? Vince isn't going to just let her leave." Bret said.

"Uncle Taker, you go and find her. I have to go and find the chairman." Kristy said.

Taker nodded. He and Kristy left the locker room. Kristy headed for Vince's office while Taker headed for the emergency stairwell. He found Angel sitting there, curled in a ball, crying. He walked over and hugged her.

"Baby girl..." Taker started.

"I don't want you to leave." Angel sobbed.

"I know, sweetheart. But I have to have time off. I'm all banged up." Taker said.

"I know. But do you really have to leave? Can't you just stay backstage and not go into the ring?" Angel asked.

"No. Vince isn't going to allow that. He doesn't let me do anything that qualifies as breaking character. I'm sorry, baby girl." Taker said.

"So you're just going to leave me here?!" Angel asked.

"I'm not going to leave you here, baby girl. I told you, the Harts will be here for you. You won't be alone. I know I'm your Dad, but the Harts are your family too. Bret and Owen rescued and raised you more then I did." Taker said.

"I don't care! I don't want to be with the Harts! They may have rescued me and raised me...sort of. But you're my Dad!" Angel said.

"Baby girl..." Taker said.

"No! You're my Daddy! I want to go with you!" Angel said, breaking into tears again.

"Angel, you can't leave. You've got a belt to defend." Taker said.

"I don't care about that stupid belt!" Angel snapped.

"Ouch. You know some of us have hearing issues." Kristy said, walking up the stairs.

"Just leave me alone." Angel said miserably.

"Angel...don't do that!" Kristy said.

"Kristy, don't. She's upset...and probably scared. She doesn't want me to leave in case I don't come back. Bethany was the same way." Taker said.

"Well, I've got some good news, Ang." Kristy said.

"Oh, yeah?" Angel asked.

"Vince is letting you go home for a bit after Over the Limit." Kristy said.

"Oh! Cool! I'm sure I can make it till then without Daddy. It's not too long." Angel said.

Davey came in then. He wanted to make sure everyone was alright. At the same moment, Kristy got the feeling that someone was watching them. Angel must have got the feeling too because she tensed up and looked around. Taker and Davey looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Davey asked.

"I just got the feeling that someone is watching us right now." Kristy said.

"Alright, let's get out of here. It's probably the stairwell creeping you out." Angel said.

Kristy nodded. They left the stairwell. They were walking along when suddenly Kristy stopped and looked around. Angel stopped and looked back. Taker and Davey just kept walking. They were talking to each other and didn't realize that the girls had stopped.

"Kristy?" Angel asked.

"Someone's following us still." Kristy said.

Angel sighed. She looked around, but didn't see anything or anyone. Suddenly, she heard footsteps from behind them. Kristy jumped. Angel felt scared and could have sworn she felt something change. It was like her powers had vanished or something. Both girls turned around and saw Wade Barrett. She gasped.

"It was you! You're the one who's been watching us!" Angel said.

"Not you, you pathetic little brat. Your friend." Barrett said.

"I knew it." Kristy said.

"What do you want?" Angel said.

"Me." Kristy said.

"Oh, no. No way." Angel said, stepping in front of her friend.

"Ang, don't." Kristy said.

"If he wants you, he deals with me first!" Angel snapped.

"Don't try to be a hero, little girl. You'll only wind up hurt." Barrett snapped.

"Ang, no. I know why he wants me and I'm not going to let it happen. I'll go with you, Barrett, but you leave them alone. You hear me." Kristy said.

"NO! You're not going with him!" Angel said.

"Angel, don't try to be a hero! Please." Kristy said.

"I'm not _trying_ to be a hero!" Angel snapped.

"If you two are done arguing..." Barrett started.

He picked Angel up and threw her aside. There was so much force behind it, that Angel crashed into the wall. Kristy screamed and tried to run and see if Angel was alright, but Barrett grabbed her and dragged her away. Angel stirred a short time later. When she opened her eyes, she saw David standing over her.

"Ow..." she said.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" David asked.

"I think I'm alright. But...Kristy! Kristy's gone! Barrett took her. I...think..." Angel whispered.

"What?" David asked.

"I think Barrett took Kristy...I...don't know. I'm so confused..." Angel whispered.

"Tell me what happened." David said.

"We were walking back with Dad and Davey. Kristy stopped because she thought someone was following us. Then Barrett came...I tried to help...but he threw me aside...I blacked out. I...don't remember. I'm sorry." Angel said, breaking into tears.

"It's not your fault. It's Barrett's." David said.

"But...he could have taken her anywhere. I couldn't protect her...I'm sorry." Angel sobbed.

"It's not your fault. We'll find her." David said, hugging Angel.

"But..." Angel sobbed.

"Come on. Let's get you up and back to the locker room. Your Dad is worried sick and Lea won't stop crying." David said.

Angel nodded. David stood up and scooped her up. Angel just cried as they walked back to the locker room. When they walked in, Taker stood up. David stood Angel on her feet. Taker reached out and hugged her.

"Are you OK? What happened?" Taker asked.

"B-Barrett...has...K-Kristy..." Angel sobbed.

"What?!" Everyone said.

"B-Barrett h-has been following us. H-he t-took Kristy. I...tried...but...he...I'm sorry." Angel sobbed.

"It's alright, Angel. I knew that bastard would come after her again." Davey said.

"I...t-tried...to protect...her...h-he threw m-me aside...like I was m-made of p-paper...or something...I hit the wall..." Angel sobbed.

"Are you hurt?" Taker asked.

"She blacked out. But if someone finds out about this, he'll blow." David said.

"Cena?" Davey asked.

"Him too, but he's talking about Owen." Bret said.

"I...have to go and find her..." Angel sobbed.

"No, sweetheart. You're obviously shook up and you must be sore. Let us look for Kris." David said.

"Check the boiler room." Taker said.

"Taker?" Davey asked.

"Check the boiler room." Taker repeated.

"Are you sure?" Bret asked.

"Where else would he take her?" Taker asked.

"Check his locker room." David said.

"Alright, let's go find Krissy. Angel, sweetheart, you stay here with your father and Lea. OK?" Bret said.

"But..." Angel said.

"Angel, I know Krissy. If she's lying hurt somewhere, she won't want you to have to see her like that." David said.

"I want to help." Angel sobbed.

"Angel, you're safest here. You saw Barrett take her. He could hurt Krissy and then come and try to get you. Stay with Taker." Davey said.

"Yeah, kiddo. The last thing we want is a repeat of what happened in Calgary that night." Bret said.

"O-OK. B-be careful...and tell Krissy...I'm alright...and I'm sorry." Angel sobbed.

They nodded and left. Angel started to sob even more. Taker just hugged her. He knew she felt bad for not being able to help Kristy when she needed it. He tried to calm her down, but it wasn't working. They seemed to sit there for hours. Finally, the locker room door opened and Davey came in. Taker looked up.

"Tell me you found her." he said.

"We found her, but it's not good." Davey said.

"Where is she? What happened? What did he do?" Angel asked, her voice rising.

"Let's put it this way. Owen's going to kill him first." Davey said.

"Davey, just tell us. What did he do? And where's Krissy?" Taker said, trying to keep calm.

"She's on her way to the hospital. She's been beaten...and she's been...she's been...he...raped her." Davey said, saying the last part under his breath.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Barrett beat and raped her! She's on her way to the hospital!" Davey snapped.

"Oh, my God...is...she...alright? Is...she conscious?" Angel asked.

"She's passed out." Davey said.

"Davey...I know this isn't easy...but what happened? Did she tell you anything?" Taker asked.

"She...kept asking for Angel...she was very confused, but she managed to tell me some details." Davey said.

"At least she was talking." Angel said.

"What does she say happened?" Taker asked quietly.

"Well, she was able to tell us that Barrett was indeed the one following us because he wanted her. And he threw Angel around like yesterday's newspaper." Davey said.

"That's it? We knew that." Taker said.

"That's it. After that, she blacked out." Davey said.

"You said...she kept asking for me..." Angel said.

"That was when we first found her. She wanted to know if you were alright." Davey said.

Angel nodded, tears rolling down her face. Davey picked up Lea, who was sound asleep. They left for the hospital. When they got there, they had no trouble finding Kristy's room. She was awake and screaming. When they got the room, they found the nurses struggling as they tried to examine Kristy. Every time one of them got near her, she'd scream. Angel didn't say anything. She just walked over and hugged her friend.

"It's alright, Krissy. They just want to help you. That's all. They're not trying to hurt you. You're safe now." Angel said.

"Ang, you OK?" Kristy asked.

"I'm a bit sore, but I'm alright. Don't worry." Angel said.

"O-OK." Kristy said.

"Ms. Hart, can we please check you over now?" a nurse asked.

"NO!" Kristy yelled.

Angel winced. Kristy had hugged her tighter. She was shaking too. Angel sighed. She looked down and saw that Kristy was crying too. She looked up at the nurse and glared.

"She doesn't want you to touch her." Angel snapped.

"Miss...we need to make sure your friend is alright." the nurse said.

"She's scared!" Angel snapped.

"Let us talk to her for a bit." Bret said.

"N-No. I don't want anyone near me except Ang." Kristy said.

"Krissy, it's alright. They don't want to hurt you." Davey said.

"No! I don't want them to touch me!" Kristy said.

"Kristy, you need help. Why don't you want them to touch you?" Angel asked.

"She has a fear of nurses." Davey said.

"I forgot about that. I should have remembered." Bret said.

"Kristy, it's alright. They won't hurt you. If it'll make you feel better, we'll stay here and make sure." Angel said.

"She's right, Krissy. We'll stay with you." Davey said.

"NO! They're not touching me!" Kristy said.

"Krissy, what happened? Why do nurses scare you?" Angel asked.

"It's because when she was very, very little, a nurse gave her a shot and practically stabbed her with the needle." Davey said.

"Oh, Kristy..." Angel said.

"Ever since then, she hasn't let a nurse touch her." Bret said.

"Kristy...you'll be alright. Promise." Angel said.

"I think it's better if we have a doctor do it." Davey said.

"Right." the nurse said.

She left. Kristy wiped her eyes and then looked up at Angel. Then she looked away again. Angel just kept hugging her. Everyone just watched.

"Ang...I'm sorry..." Kristy said.

"Hey, you didn't do anything wrong." Angel said.

"Yes. I did. He wants...he wants the title." Kristy said.

"OK. But why are you saying sorry to me?" Angel asked.

"Because he hurt you." Kristy said.

"Hey, after everything bastard did to me, what Barrett did was nothing. Don't worry." Angel said.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Taker." Kristy said.

"Don't be, Krissy. It's alright." Taker said.

Kristy nodded, but before anyone could say anything the doctor came in. Kristy sighed, but she relaxed and let the doctor examine her after he threw everyone but Angel out of the room. By the end of it, Kristy was crying. Angel told her to rest and that she would tell everyone what was going on. Kristy nodded. Angel walked out of the room.

"Angel? Is she alright?" Davey asked.

"She's fine. Banged up and in pain, obviously. No head injuries or anything." Angel said.

"Angel, I don't like that look. What else is wrong?" Bret asked.

"They're...not sure...but...they think...they think...that Kristy..." Angel started.

"They think what, Angel?" Davey asked.

"They think...there's a chance...I...don't know how to say this, but...Kristy might be pregnant..." Angel whispered.

"What?!" Davey asked.

"Do they know for sure?!" Bret asked.

"They're going to do a test to see..." Angel said.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Davey and Taker screamed.

"Get in line. Because Owen and I are going to help." Bret said.

"I'm sorry...this is all my fault...if I had just used my powers to stop him...none of this would have happened to her...but I...got scared." Angel whispered, bursting into tears.

"No. It's not your fault. Barrett did this." Davey said.

"It's my fault! I should have used my powers to stop him! I'm nothing but a weak coward!" Angel snapped.

"No. It's not your fault, baby girl. He'll pay for this." Taker said.

Angel sighed, but she nodded anyway. Before anyone could say anything else, there was a sob from Kristy's room. Angel let out a gasp and ran in. She found Kristy in bed curled into a ball, sobbing. Angel ran over and hugged her.

"Kristy? What happened? Did they do the test?" Angel asked.

"John is going to kill me..." Kristy sobbed.

"Krissy...the test...did it come back positive?" Angel asked.

"Ang...I-I'm sixteen...I...can't be a Mom..." Kristy sobbed.

"Oh, Krissy..." Angel said.

"John...is going to...kill me. What am I going to do?" Kristy sobbed.

"Krissy...you...do what you feel you have to." Angel said.

"I won't kill it." Kristy said.

"Alright." Angel said, giving her friend another hug.

Then she left the room. As soon as she did, she burst into tears. Taker ran to her and gave her a hug. He wondered what had happened. He wasn't sure if Angel was crying because she was relieved or crying because she was upset.

"Baby girl, what is it?" Taker asked.

"S-She's...o-only...s-sixteen...a-and...she's g-going to be...a M-Mom..." Angel sobbed.

"WHAT?!" Davey yelled.

"She's pregnant, Davey...a-and...s-she's n-not going to kill the baby..." Angel said.

"I'll kill him!" Davey said.

"I...can't...believe...this is happening...why didn't he take me?" Angel asked.

"Because it wasn't you he wanted, baby girl. It was Kristy." Taker said.

Angel sighed. Her Dad was right and she knew it. She walked over to John and put a hand on his shoulder. He hadn't said a word since he had gotten there about half an hour ago. Angel was sure he was livid.

"John..." Angel said.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!" he yelled at her.

"I...got scared, OK? I got scared and couldn't use my powers on Barrett. I know I should have! I'm sorry!" Angel said.

"SORRY WON'T FIX THIS!" John yelled.

"What the hell do you want her to say, John? It's not her fault that fear stops the use of powers!" Kane snapped at him.

"LEAVE HER ALONE! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT I'M PREGNANT WITH THIS MONSTER'S KID!" Kristy yelled from the other room.

"No...John's right...it's all my fault...and no matter how many times I apologize...it won't fix it..." Angel said.

She took off. Taker and Kane both glared at him, but Kane reacted first. He grabbed John by the throat and pinned him to the wall. Everyone was surprised. Lea started crying. She was obviously scared.

"Little Brother. Take it easy. Put him down." Taker said.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare try to make Angel feel as though this is her fault. If you want to blame someone, Cena, blame yourself! If it wasn't for you, Barrett would never have taken Kristy in the first place!" Kane growled.

"Little Brother, put him down. You'll choke him to death." Taker said.

"So what if I do?" Kane snapped.

"Let him down, Kane. You're going to upset Kristy even more. And we're going to have enough of that when Owen gets here." Bret said.

Kane sighed. He dropped John. John slid to the floor, gasping for air. Everyone sighed in relief. John stood up. He looked around. Kane and Taker were still glaring at him.

"Be thankful Bret and my brother were here, Cena." Kane snapped.

"Kane, drop it alright. We don't need you jumping the gun when we've got Owen to think about." Davey said.

"This will kill him. Not to mention David is going to lose it." Bret said.

"I am not going to sit here and listen to this bastard blame Angel for this." Kane snapped.

"Come on, Little Brother. Let's figure out where she went." Taker said.

"I'll go with you. I'll let Davey break the news to Owen." Bret said.

"Thanks." Davey said.

Kane nodded. Bret, Kane, Taker, and Lea left. They looked all over the hospital for Angel and didn't find her. They headed back to the arena and the hotel and she wasn't there either. They started to worry now.

"There's nowhere for her to go in this city, big brother. She could be anywhere." Kane said.

"OK. We just need to think. She feels safe in stairwells because they're dark and she feels closer to me that way. She feels safe at arenas because its where she thinks she belongs. And she feels safe at the hotels because everything she needs is there." Taker said.

"What's your point, big brother?" Kane asked.

"Since she's not in any of those places...where else does she feel safe and comfortable?" Taker asked.

"I don't know. Bret, you know Angel pretty well. Where else would she run to?" Kane asked.

"Nattie's room if nowhere else." Bret said.

Taker nodded. They raced to Nattie's room and knocked on the door. Tyson answered. He looked upset. He explained that they knew what had happened. Davey had called and told them. Taker sighed. He hated having to give them more bad news.

"Look, there was a fight at the hospital. Angel took off. Is she here?" Taker asked.

"No. We haven't seen her since the show." Nattie said.

"Great. She's taken off and we don't know where she went." Bret said.

"Well...she's not with us." Tyson said calmly.

"There is one place. Check by the pool. Her and Krissy go there if they need to think." Nattie said.

Taker nodded. He took off for the pool. Kane and Bret thanked Nattie and followed him. When they got there, they found Taker standing there. When he turned around, they were shocked to see him in tears. This wasn't good.

"She's not here..." he said.

"This is bad. First Krissy gets beaten and hurt. Then Angel goes missing." Kane said.

"Hi, Daddy." Angel said, popping out from the water.

"Baby girl!" Taker said.

Angel climbed from the pool and wrapped herself in a towel. Taker walked over and hugged her. Angel was startled. He was upset. Angel sighed.

"Don't ever do that again, baby girl." Taker said.

"Sorry, Daddy. I needed a swim. Krissy always told me that the water can make everything go away." Angel said.

"Oh, Angel..." Bret said.

"You scared us, Little Angel. We thought you'd been hurt." Kane said.

"I-I'm sorry..." Angel said.

"Ris be tay, Ang. No worry." Lea told her.

"I know." Angel said.

"On ad." Lea said.

"No. John's mad. Not sad." Angel told her.

"On ma?" Lea asked.

"He's mad at me. He thinks I should have kept Krissy safe." Angel said.

"According to Davey, he's more mad at Barrett." Bret said.

"If you say so, Bret." Angel whispered.

"What about Owen?" Kane asked.

"Owen won't blame Angel. He'll probably kill Cena though." Bret said.

"Maybe." Angel whispered.

"Come on, baby girl. Let's go back to the room. You can get dressed and go back to the hospital. Knowing Kristy, she's probably worried about you." Taker said.

Angel nodded. They went back upstairs and Angel changed into her street clothes. They headed back to the hospital. When they got there, Owen didn't say anything. He just walked over and hugged Angel. She looked confused.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"You tried to protect Kristy." Owen said.

"Didn't try hard enough." John snapped.

"Cena, shut your big mouth!" David said.

"It's not Angel's fault that the bastard threw her around like yesterday's trash!" Owen snapped.

"JOHN, DON'T YOU DARE START AGAIN! I'LL SLAP YOU ACROSS THIS ROOM AGAIN!" Kristy said.

"I thought you took her powers." Bret said.

"I did." Taker said.

"You two have obviously never been on the receiving end of Kris's slaps." David said.

"John, listen. You're pissed at Barrett and I fully understand why, but don't you dare stand there and take it out on me! You try getting flung into a damn wall by someone about four times the size of you and see what will happen!" Angel snapped at him.

"He has." Kristy snapped.

"Angel..." John said.

"Save it." Angel snapped.

"Wow. I've never seen this..." Owen said.

"What? Angel sticking up for herself like this?" Kane said.

"Both of them pissed at the same guy." Owen said.

"John, let me tell you something, Krissy is my best friend. If it ever came down to it, I'd die for her without blinking an eye. She's saved my life. And the fact that I couldn't help her kills me and will probably haunt me forever. Don't you think that's bad enough without you opening your mouth?" Angel snapped.

"He's not thinking straight." Kristy mumbled.

Angel smirked. She reached up and slapped John across the face as hard as she could. Everyone just looked at her, shocked. Taker and Kane were startled. To everyone's shock, Kristy had a small smile on her face.

"Maybe that will help clear your head a bit." Angel said.

"If not, maybe I can make the family jewels hurt." Kristy said.

"Angel...you...actually hit me." John said.

"I think you shocked him, Little Angel." Kane said.

"She should have hit you." Kristy said.

"Like I said, you're pissed at Barrett, which I understand, but do me a favour. Take it out on him and not me." Angel said.

"I would, but Owen called me on it." John said.

"Owen? What did you do?" Taker asked.

"What?" Owen said.

"Never mind." Taker said.

Everyone laughed. Angel suggested that they head back to the hotel because they needed rest. Davey would stay with Krissy for the night and everyone else would come back in the morning. They all agreed. Then they gave Kristy hugs and left. It had been a long night.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now. I hope you guys like it. :) Please read/review. And remember what I said about the chapters. They'll probably be up on the weekends. Which for me is Friday-Sunday. Alright. Bye guys!~Taker's Soul Girl


	32. The Immediate Aftermath

**Daughter of the Deadman**

**Hey, all. Here is the next chapter of DoD. Well, duh. I don't know why I always say that, but I do. Once again I'm going to remind you: UPDATES WILL BE ON THE WEEKENDS! Sorry, but I mentioned it last time and I still got a message asking when the next chapter would be up. **

**Alright, thanks to: Vader23A for giving me a sort of outline for this chapter. And John's Country Girl for helping me out with the end of this. Also thanks to: Vader23A, Dave'scub, Cena's baby doll, and kakashishot for their reviews. **

**See you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 32: The Immediate Aftermath**

It was the next SmackDown and everyone sat in the locker room. They were all livid over what had happened to Kristy last week, except Kristy herself. She wasn't doing well. She was scared to go anywhere outside the hotels and locker rooms by herself. She felt down and depressed and she had barely spoken to any of them over the last week. The Superstars and Divas weren't helping things. Some, like Beth Phoenix, Kelly Kelly, and others felt bad for her. Others were indifferent to what had happened. Others had called Kristy names and said she had deserved what had happened.

It made Angel, Taker, and Kane livid. Even John wasn't exempt from it. Taker had warned him that he'd wind up in the hospital if he pushed his luck. Everyone was trying to calm the three of them down, but nothing was working. Kristy was surprised that the three of them had jumped to her defence so quickly. Angel had even offered to tell the WWE Universe since they didn't know and she knew Kristy would never be able to do it. They didn't even watch the first match. Kristy sighed.

"You three...you don't have to..." she whispered.

"Krissy, don't. We'll do it. You'll go out there and won't be able to get a word in edge wise. Besides, I think I have an idea of who told Barrett to do this." Angel said.

"You do?" Kristy asked.

"Yes. But we'll just have to see." Angel said.

She walked out of the locker room with Kane and Taker following her. They weren't taking any chances as they headed for the ring. Out in the arena, a bell tolled and the lights went out. Taker's Rest In Peace theme played and flames erupted from the ramp. Fog rolled in and the arena was plunged into a bluish light. The fans screamed and the cameraman was stunned by how angry the three of them looked. All the crew knew what had happened too and they weren't surprised that the Dead Girl and her family were so angry.

Angel and Kane climbed into the ring through the ropes and Taker walked up the steps and brought the lights back up. Then he stepped into the ring too. The three of them asked for microphones.

"You have no idea...after SmackDown ended last week...well...there was an incident..." Angel started.

She couldn't continue after that. She felt her anger about to take over along with the need to cry and she didn't want to scare anyone or have a break down in front of the fans.

"That scumbag Wade Barrett surprised Angel and Kristy in the hallway. He knocked Angel out and then took Kristy away. He then proceeded to rape and beat her. The result of this is that he got Kristy pregnant!" Kane said, not bothering to hide his anger.

"No way!" Cole said.

"Who would have thought that Barrett could stoop so low as to do something like that!" Josh said.

"Poor Kristy! She had such a bright future here in WWE and hopefully this isn't a set back." Booker said.

"Kristy didn't deserve to have this happen to her! She didn't deserve to be impregnated by that piece of trash! Wade Barrett is going to pay dearly for this!" Kane said.

"Now, Angel ran something by me and it seems to really fit. The three of us think that Jennifer Hickenbottom had something to do with what happened to Kristy. If I find out that she did, Jennifer will not be spared punishment by me, regardless of what the rule books say." Taker said.

The fans were screaming. Some of them were in shock. All of them started to boo when Jennifer appeared on the ramp with a smirk. She had a microphone in hand too. She laughed, ignoring the fact that the three of them were glaring a hole through her head.

"Well, well, it seems the Deadman and his baby girl are smarter then they seem. I was the mastermind behind what happened to Kristy. Deadman, this is your fault. You ended my father's career and I had to get payback! And Wade...well, he loves me and he'll do whatever I ask." Jen said.

"If you wanted to make my father pay for ending Shawn's career, you should have gone after me. Not Kristy. But what's done is done. It can't be changed. Instead, I'm going to tell you about your future, Jennifer Hickenbottom. I will condemn you to eternal damnation at Extreme Rules! You'll never be able to Rest in Peace when I'm finished with you. You'll be burning in hell." Angel growled, finally losing control of her anger.

"Even then, it will only be the beginning of your suffering, Jennifer. Once you're in hell, my brother and I will exalt in hearing you scream in agony. Once my brother and I have punished you, the Grim Reaper will rip your rotting soul from your body." Taker growled, every bit as livid as Kane and Angel were.

"I am going to take my sweet time inflicting pain on you at Extreme Rules." Angel said.

She laughed. Jen looked scared. She wasn't the only one. The commentators were pale. Kane made fire erupt from the ring posts. Poor Josh Mathews was sweating and Booker had to shake him back to reality. They walked back to the back and Angel stayed there. After the next two matches ended, she put her hood up and walked out. This time, it was to do her job.

She walked out of the fog that had formed and walked to the ring. Layla was waiting and she was scared. Angel walked up the steps and raised her arms, bringing the lights back up. She stepped through the ropes and undid her overcoat. Then she threw her hood back, rolling her eyes back. She handed her belt to a stage hand and dropped her overcoat over the rope.

As soon as the bell rang, Angel smirked. She was about to let out as much of her pent up anger as possible. She attacked Layla and completely ignored the referee's warning, resulting in Layla winning by disqualification. It made Angel more angry. She choke slammed Layla twice in the ring and then pushed her out. Angel cleared the announce table and choke slammed Layla through it. The crowd exploded. Angel walked back to the back, not even bothering to stop at the top of the ramp and raise her fist in the air.

After she got back there, she waited for her father and Uncle to have their tag team match. Unfortunetly for Crime Time, they were the ones in the path of Kane and Taker's rage. The show ended with the two brothers standing over them in the ring. When they got back to the back, they headed back to the locker room.

Lea was sitting on Kristy's lap and everyone else was staring, open mouthed at them. Kristy herself was hanging her head. Angel sighed. Her best friend had been like this all week. She was convinced that Barrett had ruined her life. Angel walked over and hugged her.

"Ris no happy, Ang. She not want Daydee." Lea said.

"Baby Lea, how do you know Krissy's having a baby? None of us told you." Angel said.

"Me hear On talk Ris." Lea said.

"You did? When?" Taker asked.

"Ris cry. She ad." Lea said.

"OK. Kristy, is what Lea says true? Do you not want the baby?" Angel asked.

"I want a baby. Just not right now. I don't want to kill it or give it up because even though that bastard is the father, it's _my_ baby." Kristy said.

"Kristy...you need to do what's best for you and the baby. Even if it means giving him or her up..." Angel said.

"Angel! You of all people..." Kristy said.

"I know. But if you don't want the baby, then it's best." Angel said.

"I'm not giving it up. I can't." Kristy said.

"Why not?" Angel asked.

"If you think I'm going to allow my baby to go through the same things you did, then you're insane!" Kristy snapped.

"That...was different." Angel said, going pale.

"I didn't mean to say insane, Ang. I'm sorry. I just can't give this baby up. No way. No how." Kristy said.

"That's not what she meant, Kristy. She meant that Bethany gave her up because she didn't want to raise Angel without me. It had nothing to do with not wanting her. Also...what she went through...it was just bad luck that she wound up with Jason." Taker said.

"John promised...he promised to help me raise...the baby." Kristy said.

"OK. I'm sorry. I'm just trying to think of what's best for both you and the baby. But if you're intent on keeping it, I'll help you too. I know a lot about taking care of a baby. I could even teach John a thing or two." Angel said.

"OK. Besides, I promised Uncle Owen I wouldn't give it up. He said it was my life in the baby too and not just that bastard's." Kristy said.

"Owen, I love you, but really? How could you make her promise something like that? You're right. It is her life in the baby too. That's why it should be her choice as to what she does." Angel said.

"I know. But she and I had a long talk. She said that she knew that people would always talk about her if she gave it up. They'd say things like she killed the baby and whatnot, so she promised me herself that she'd keep the baby. She doesn't want people to think that she chose her career over her child's life." Owen said.

"Krissy, you need to stop worrying about what other people think and worry about what's best for you." Angel said.

"I will never choose my career over my child. Screw this company, screw this damn title and screw this business. I won't give up my child! I won't." Kristy said.

She set Lea down. Then she pulled her Diva's title off and threw it to the ground. She pulled herself free from Angel and got up. Then she ran off. Angel sighed. She stood up, feeling angry with herself. However, Bret spoke up before she could say anything.

"I've never seen her like this." Bret said.

"Me either." Davey said.

"Nice job, Angel." John said.

"Cena, don't push your luck." Kane said.

"She was only trying to help." Taker said.

"Yeah, well, as usual she caused trouble." John snapped.

"JOHN! GET OUT! SHE WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP! JUST GET THE HELL OUT!" Owen yelled.

"No, Owen. It's fine. I was only trying to help Kristy, but if you don't want me to, I'll stay out of it and let you raise the child on your own. Just don't come to me for help when you don't know what to do and Kristy needs a hand." Angel snapped at him.

"Angel!" Taker said.

"Daddy, he's been mad at me since this happened and I'm sick of it. So from now on, I'm just going to stay out of it! He and Kristy can do what they want!" Angel said.

"Kristy doesn't blame you, Angel. She's really scared right now. Word got back to the rest of the family. Here, look at these Text messages." Bret said.

He handed her Kristy's phone. Angel scrolled through and started to read. She felt disgust and anger well up inside her. Everyone looked at her curiously. Angel couldn't think of what to say at first. She took a deep breath.

"They're not pleased." was all she said.

"Read the one from Georgia." David said.

Angel nodded. She scrolled down and opened the text message from Kristy's sister Georgia. When she finished, she didn't say anything. Suddenly the glass right above Lea's head shattered. Angel gasped when she realized what she had done and pulled Lea away. Lea looked scared.

"Ang..." she said.

"I'm sorry, Baby Lea." Angel said.

"Angel? What does it say?" Taker asked.

"How could you be so stupid to let someone rape you like that?! You're supposed to be a fighter like Dad and the rest of them, but you're not. You're weak and useless. No wonder Mom hates you. No wonder the rest of them can't stand you. You're a piece of trash, Kristy. I hope to God that they kid doesn't end up like you because if it does, it'll be worthless just like you. It will be a worthless piece of trash. You shouldn't bear the name Hart. As far as I'm concerned, I don't have a sister anymore! You're no longer a part of this family. I hope you rot in hell!" Angel read.

"WHAT?!" Taker yelled.

"They've disowned her." Bret said.

"It's not even her fault." Owen said.

"Well, if everyone but you guys has abandoned her, then she needs everyone around that she can possibly have. I'll be there to support her, but I'm not helping to raise that baby unless _she_ asks for my help." Angel said, glaring at John as she spoke.

"We're all she's got left. Other then my family in England." Davey said.

"Have they met her?" Angel asked.

"When she was very little. She doesn't even remember them." Davey said.

"Oh...well...I...need to go and find Kristy." Angel whispered.

She stood up and left the locker room. She went running around the whole arena looking for Kristy and when she didn't find her, she headed outside. She was almost to the door when she ran smack into Wade Barrett himself. Angel growled under her breath.

"Well, well, Dead Girl. How does Kristine like the gift I gave her?" Barrett asked.

Angel didn't say anything. She just punched Barrett in the face, breaking his nose. Then she walked past him without a word. She headed outside and walked around to the back side of the arena. She found Kristy there, crying and rubbing her stomach.

"Hey, Kristy...I'm sorry. Bret showed me the text messages. And I'm here for you. Ask me for help and I'll give it to you." Angel said.

"I want a boy." Kristy whispered.

"You do?" Angel asked as she sat down next to her friend.

"Yeah. He'd more or less be Uncle Owen and Uncle Bret's next trainee. And I know Daddy would love to have another little British Bulldog running around." Kristy said with a slight smile.

"I'm sure he would. Hey, Kristy? About what I said before...I should have known you'd never give up your baby. Especially after everything you've seen me put through. But...I was only trying to help." Angel said.

"I know." Kristy said.

"Everyone does. Well, except John. He's been pissed off at me since this happened." Angel said.

"Yeah, well, he was pissed before that. But don't worry. He'll get over it." Kristy said.

"I told him that I'm not going to help you two raise the baby and that if you need help and he doesn't know what to do, not to come to me." Angel said.

"What if I came to you for help?" Kristy asked.

"I'd help you." Angel said.

"Bet he didn't like that." Kristy said.

"I didn't stick around to find out." Angel said, smiling a little.

"Ang...I'm scared. I'm only sixteen. And what if...what if the baby is just like its Dad?" Kristy asked.

"It won't be. Not with so many good hearted people around it all the time." Angel said.

"Yeah. You're right. Ang...would you be the Baby's god mother?" Kristy asked.

"M-Me?" Angel asked, startled.

"Yes, you." Kristy said.

"Kristy...I don't know what to say. I'd be honoured to be your baby's God Mother." Angel said.

Kristy smiled and hugged her friend. Just then, they heard footsteps. Angel stood up and stood in front of Kristy. She sighed in relief when John came around the corner. She sat back down.

"There you two are." John said.

"Did Daddy send you?" both girls asked at the same time.

"Owen actually. After he...uh...told me to watch my back. I have payback coming." John said.

"Oh dear." Kristy said.

"John's gonna get pranked." Angel teased in a sing song voice.

"I wonder what it'll be this time. Pepper in the chilly or tying the shoelaces." Kristy said with a giggle.

"Maybe both." Angel said with a laugh.

"Angel..." John said.

"What?" Angel asked.

"About earlier...I...well..." John said.

"You feel stupid and you're sorry and you'll never do it again?" Angel asked.

"Something like that. And...if you want to help us with the baby...you could. I need someone to show me what I'm supposed to do." John said.

"Because sadly he has the brain that God gave a bill goat." Kristy said with a laugh.

John laughed too. Then they headed back inside to the locker room. Davey walked over and hugged Kristy and so did Bret and the rest of them. Lea giggled as she watched everyone group hug her. Once they all moved away, Lea walked over and hugged Kristy's leg.

"Ris? Tay?" she asked.

"Yeah, LeLe. I'm alright." Kristy said.

"Dade have Daydee and Ris have Daydee too." Lea said.

"Yep. Jade and Kristy are having babies." Taker said.

"How does she remember meeting Jade?" Bret asked.

"You'd be surprised, Bret. Sometimes they remember little things that surprise you. And sometimes they know more then you tell them." Davey said.

"It's scary really." Angel said.

"Oh, hey, what happened to Barrett? I saw him walking around with a bloody nose." John said.

"Uh...that was me. Lost my temper." Angel said.

"Punched him in the hooter?" Davey asked with a chuckle.

"He deserved it. Coming up and asking me how Kristy liked the gift he gave her. Well, if you want to call the baby that." Angel said quietly.

"It's a gift, but it's not his." Kristy said.

"I still can't believe Jen! How could she mastermind something so evil?! Not to mention, if she really wanted revenge for Daddy ending Shawn's career, why didn't she sick that creep on me?" Angel asked.

"Because Jen isn't the most logical person in the world." Kristy said.

"Fair point." Angel said.

"Besides, better me then you, Angel." Kristy said.

"Don't start that again, Krissy! Every time something happens to you that should have happened to me, you say that!" Angel said.

"Alright, you two. Enough." Davey said.

"Don't argue." Taker said.

"Sorry." Kristy and Angel said.

"Kristy...did you really mean what you said? When you said "Screw it." to the business? Or were you just mad?" Angel asked.

"I half meant it." Kristy said.

"You...half meant it?" Taker asked.

"Half meant "Screw this business". Because half of this company says I shouldn't be here." Kristy said.

"Don't listen to them, Kristy. They don't know what they're talking about." Bret said.

"I know, but still." Kristy said.

"They say that about me too. But they're jerks." Angel said.

"Heels." Bret and Owen said.

"Not to mention what the Divas are saying now..." Kristy said, putting her hands to her stomach.

"Not all of them are saying things, Kristy. And the ones that are...well...you know how they are." Angel said.

"Yeah, I know." Kristy said.

Angel gave her friend a hug. Lea reached out her arms and Kristy picked her up and Lea hugged her. Kristy sighed and looked down at her stomach.

"Ris?" Lea asked.

"Yeah, LeLe?" Kristy asked.

"I help with Daydee?" Lea asked.

"You're too little, sweetheart." Kristy said.

"I not little! I big!" Lea said.

"You know, she is going to be a year old in August...she's not so little anymore." Angel said.

"True." Kristy said.

Lea beamed and hugged Kristy again. Then they decided to go back to the hotel. When they got there, Angel went and took a long hot bath. She was feeling the stress from having Wrestled so much since January. Although she had had breaks in between, they had all been due to being hurt and she had barely had a chance to really rest.

She stayed in the bath for a good hour or so and when she got out, she changed into pyjamas. She left the bathroom and went and sat down on the couch. Lea was sleeping on Taker's chest. Angel smiled.

"She had her bath and then when I tried to put her in her playpen and she wouldn't go. She wanted to wait for you. She fell asleep though." Taker said.

Angel nodded. She took Lea and laid her in her play pen. She draped a blanket over her sister. Then she kissed her father and headed off to bed. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow.

* * *

**Just an FYI: When Davey said "Hooter" he was talking about Barrett's nose. It's a British term. That was John's Country Girl that told me that. And I thought it was funny. Alright, so this is it for now. Hope you all like it and please Read/Review! Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	33. Tensions

**Daughter of the Deadman**

**Hey, all, I'm back with another chapter. This one is kinda short, but I hope you like it anyway. Thanks to Cena's baby doll, Dave'scub, and to everyone who has reviewed this thus far. Thanks to John's Country Girl for helping me out with this chapter. I'll see you at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 33:Tensions**

Two weeks had passed since Barrett had hurt Kristy and it was the SmackDown before Extreme Rules. No one was in a particularly good mood at the moment. They had learned that they weren't allowed to touch Barrett until the pay-per-view and they weren't happy about it. Angel had reminded them that it would be well worth the wait.

Vince had arranged for Barrett to have to fight in a Three Stages of Hell match. This was a match that was rarely done in WWE and usually encompassed three speciality matches consecutively. Vince had decided to put him in a Boiler Room Brawl against Taker, a gauntlet match against the Hart Dynasty, Owen and Bret, and John and Davey and then ending it off with an inferno match against Kane. Kristy meanwhile, was upset. Because she was pregnant, she couldn't wrestle and as a result, she had to give up her Diva's Title. Angel reached over and gave Kristy a hug. Lea joined in too. Angel smiled at her baby sister.

"It'll be alright, girl. You'll get it back. Don't worry." Angel said.

"I know. I gotta do what's best for me and the baby. Right?" Kristy said.

"I didn't say that, you did." Angel answered.

"Sorry, Ang. I don't want to give up the title...that's all." Kristy said.

"We know, Krissy, but the baby could get hurt if you wrestle." Angel said.

"I know." Kristy said.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Angel asked.

"No. I have to do this on my own." Kristy said.

"No, Kristy, you don't have to do it on your own. You just think you do." Taker said.

"I have to tell the fans on my own. I don't want anyone else going out there for me. Please guys. I need to do this." Kristy said.

"Alright, Krissy." Taker said.

"Ris careful." Lea said.

"I'll be careful. Don't worry." Kristy said.

"Tay." Lea said.

Kristy hugged Lea. Then she stood up and headed to the ring, closing the door behind her. Angel sighed. Taker could see that his daughter looked worried about her friend. Lea voice what Angel was thinking before she could explain herself.

"Ris no happy. She no want Daydee." she said.

"She's not happy about having to give up the title Lea. As far as the baby is concerned, that's hard to explain to you, Baby Lea." Angel said.

"Of course she's not happy about giving up the title! She worked her tail off to get here!" John snapped.

"Cena, quit snapping at me." Angel snapped back.

"She's right John. Stop it. You're making Kristy upset." David said.

"Well, Angel needs to stop acting like this baby is a great thing!" John said.

"Where the hell did you get that impression?" Bret asked.

"John, the only reason she's doing that is because she's trying to explain to Lea what Kristy is going through. You think Lea doesn't notice that Kristy's upset all the time and that she's sick all the time because of the baby?" Davey asked.

"Lea, I don't ever want to hear you repeat what I'm about to say, alright?" Angel asked.

"Tay..." Lea said.

"You try explaining to Lea that some sick motherfucker raped your best friend and that the reason she's so upset and sick is because she's pregnant with said motherfucker's baby! She's not going to understand that! I don't care how smart she is!" Angel snapped at John.

"Ang say bad words." Lea said.

"Yes, Lea, I know I did, but John is making me very angry right now." Angel said.

"You're not the only one, baby girl." Taker said, glaring at John.

"I'm going out there with Kristy. I can't let her do this alone." Owen said.

"I'm going too." Nattie said.

"We're all going. Come on, David." Davey said.

"Coming Dad." David said.

"Right behind you." Tyson said.

"Can't you people respect Kristy's wishes? She wants to do it alone. Let her." John said.

"She's not doing it alone." Owen snapped at John.

"You coming, Angel?" David asked.

"No. I'm going to respect Kristy's wishes. I'll be back here waiting. She needs you guys right now, not me." Angel said.

The Harts nodded. They left the locker room. As soon as the door closed, Angel turned and glared at John. Lea hopped off her lap and ran to Taker. Taker picked her up and Lea buried her head in his chest and put her hands over her ears. She knew Angel was going to blow.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO HEARTLESS ABOUT THIS WHOLE FUCKING PROBLEM?!" Angel screamed.

"Angel..." John said.

"Cena, just answer her." Kane said.

"I'm not being heartless. It's hard to explain. I just don't know what to think about this whole thing alright? I'm as confused as anyone here." John said.

"WE'RE NOT CONFUSED! WE'VE ALL ACCEPTED THE FACT THAT THIS HAPPENED AND WE ALL DECIDED THAT WE NEEDED TO BE THERE FOR KRISTY AND THE BABY!" Angel shouted at him.

"Angel, would you calm down and stop yelling at me?!" John asked.

"WELL, IF YOU WOULD STOP BEING A HEARTLESS BASTARD, I WOULD!" Angel shouted.

"I'm not being heartless." John snapped.

"YOU'RE SITTING THERE, PICKING FIGHTS WITH ME EVERY CHANCE YOU GET AND UPSETTING KRISTY! YOU STILL BLAME ME, DON'T YOU? YOU THINK THIS WHOLE THING IS MY FAULT!" Angel said.

"WELL, IT IS! YOU COULD HAVE PROTECTED HER AND PREVENTED THIS!" John said.

"I TRIED! I TRIED TO PROTECT HER! YOU THINK THAT AFTER EVERYTHING SHE'S DONE FOR ME, I WOULDN'T AT LEAST TRY TO STOP HIM FROM TAKING HER!" Angel screamed.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Taker shouted.

"Ris." Lea said pointing to the screen.

Angel and John both looked at the screen. The Harts were walking to the ring. Bret, Owen, Tyson and Nattie were on one side of Kristy and David and Davey were on the other side. Kristy looked like she was about to cry as she and the rest of the Harts got into the ring. Kristy asked for a microphone. Angel didn't say a word. She just got up and left.

"Where is she going?" John asked.

"Angel is going to wait by the curtain for her best friend to come back from the ring." Taker said.

He didn't take his eyes off the monitor as he spoke to John. Kane on the other hand was glaring at John. Lea looked worried. Kristy took a deep breath and started to speak.

"This is the hardest thing I have had to do in my life. I never would have thought I would have to come out here and do something that would change the course of my career." Kristy said, trying to hold back the tears.

The fans were cheering and chanting for Kristy. Owen walked up and took her hand and squeezed it. Kristy was struggling to hold her tears in now. The fans still cared about her in spite of what was about to happen. She took another deep breath.

"As I'm sure you all know, I was raped by that monster of a man, Wade Barrett. And I'm now pregnant with his child." Kristy said, squeezing Owen's hand tighter.

The fans had started to boo as soon as Kristy had said Wade's name. Kristy smiled again. She knew that he would get what was coming to him on Sunday. She hoped that the fans would enjoy watching him suffer. She sighed and finally broke down in tears before she could say the next part. She was dreading this. Davey and David walked up and put their hands on her shoulders.

"I'm regretting...having to say this...but...I'm...vacating...the Diva's...title." Kristy sobbed.

She laid the belt in the ring and dropped the microphone. She took off to the back in tears. The rest of the Harts left the ring. When they got to the back they found Kristy sobbing, broken hearted as she hugged Angel. They were shocked. In her own way, Angel had respected Kristy's wishes while still managing to be there for her friend.

"Angel..." Bret said.

"She may not have needed me out there, but I figured she'd need me when she came back, so I waited here." Angel said.

"I...want...to...go...home..." Kristy sobbed.

"Kristy...are you sure?" Davey asked.

"Sis, where are you going to go? You can't go to Calgary. The family will torment you. Or at least enough of them will that there is no way it's safe for you." David said.

"I wanna go...to Aunt Martha's..." Kristy sobbed.

"That's probably a good idea. Martha will keep a close eye on her." Owen said.

"Alright." Davey said.

"Kristy, I know you're upset, but...there's something I need to tell you. John...well, let's just say he doesn't like me too much right now. He says it's my fault that this is happening..." Angel whispered.

"Screw him. I don't care what he thinks. I'm going to Aunt Martha's." Kristy said.

"OK. Let's go say goodbye to everyone and then Bret, Owen and I will take you back to the hotel and get you on the next flight home." Davey said.

Kristy nodded. They headed back to the locker room. When they walked in, Kane had Lea on his lap and she was giggling as he played patty cake with her. Taker was watching with a smile on his face. John stood up as soon as Kristy came in. She just glared at him.

"Daddy...Uncle...Lea...Kristy's decided that it'd be best for her and the baby if she went home. She's going to stay with Martha and the kids in Calgary. She'll be safe there." Angel said.

"You're sure, Kristy? You can always come back to Houston with me, sweetheart." Taker said.

"I'm sure. I want out of this country." Kristy said.

"Kristy, just so you know, if the family does manage to torment you and it gets to be too much, I'm going to have Martha send you to Taker's place. Alright?" Davey said.

"Sounds fair to me..." Kristy said.

Lea squirmed her way off of Kane's lap and walked over to Kristy. She hugged Kristy's leg. When Kristy looked down, she saw Lea crying. Angel reached down and picked her up. Lea started to sob.

"Ris...not...like...us?" she asked.

"No, LeLe. That's not true. I still love you and Uncle Taker and Ang very much. And even Kane too. But I need to go home." Kristy said.

"Because of Daydee?" Lea asked.

"Yeah, because of the baby. And because it's too hard to be here right now." Kristy said.

"So...when Daydee come, Ris come back. Right Ang?" Lea asked.

"That's exactly right, Baby Lea. You're very smart." Angel said.

"Tay...Bye Bye Ris...love you." Lea said, reaching out her arms.

She was still crying. Kristy gave her a hug. Angel hugged her too and so did Taker. Even Kane hugged her. Then Kristy turned to John. She didn't look happy with him. No one said a word. It looked like Kristy's mood had swung again and now she was mad. Lea put her hands over her ears.

"You can yell now, Kristy." Taker said.

"JONATHAN FELIX ANTHONY CENA JUNIOR! YOU'RE A SON OF A WTICH! HOW DARE YOU BLAME ANGEL FOR THIS?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND?! I MEAN FIRST YOU GIVE UP A CHAMPIONSHIP TITLE SHOT AND THEN YOU BLAME ANGEL FOR ME GETTING PREGNANT! GOD, SOMETIMES I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT OR IF YOU'RE EVEN THINKING BECAUSE I DON'T THINK YOU ARE! IF YOU ARE, YOU'RE USING YOUR DOWNSTAIRS BRAIN, NOT YOUR UPSTAIRS ONE! I MEAN, MY FUCKING GOD!" Kristy shouted.

"Kristy..." John started.

"Don't say a word to me." Kristy snapped.

"Kristy...I didn't...I mean...I just...I'm sorry." John said.

"You're sorry. You're sorry. Sorry isn't good enough this time." Kristy said.

"Kristy, don't do this. Don't...give up your relationship with John just because of me. I don't care if he blames me." Angel whispered.

"It's not you. He's been nothing but a jackass since this happened." Kristy said.

"But I thought he said he was going to help you." Taker said.

"Oh, yeah, he'll help me alright. After he's done fucking that gold digger." Kristy said.

"Did we miss something?" Davey asked.

"I was just talking to her. Kristy, we work together." John said.

"Oh, so talking with the whore of the company is considered being friends?" Kristy said.

"Kristy, you're over reacting again. I'd never cheat on you." John said.

"Oh yeah? Then why did Kelly and Beth tell me that they saw you talking to that slut and tell me that you were letting her rub your shoulders?" Kristy asked.

"Kristy would you calm down?! Nothing happened between Eve and I. God." John said.

"WHAT?!" Bret asked.

"Look, Eve and I were talking. She noticed I was sore, so she rubbed my shoulders, but Kristy thinks...well, you know what she thinks." John said.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS HER?!" Kristy shouted.

The whole room went quiet. They were all glaring at John. Lea looked scared and worried. She looked back and forth from Kristy to John and back again.

"She kissed me! Kristy, I don't love Eve. I love you." John said.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU KEEP KISSING HER?!" Kristy screamed.

"I...didn't...Kristy...please..." John stuttered.

"YOU DID TOO!" Kristy said.

She took the promise ring that John had given her off her finger and handed it over to him. Then she asked Davey, Bret and Owen to take her home. She hugged everyone one last time and left. Everyone turned to John, looking angry.

"Cena..." Taker said.

"I know I screwed up OK? Don't rub it in, Deadman." John said.

"Eve jumped you after I chased her into the ambulance didn't she?" Kane asked.

"Yes." John said.

"It's her emotions, John. They're all over the place because of the mood swings. Just hang on to the ring and then when Angel, Lea and I go to Houston and she comes there, you can come and talk with her." Taker said.

"Do you really think Krissy will wind up in Houston with us, Daddy?" Angel asked.

"I have a feeling the family is going to be all over her, so it won't be too long before Martha sends her to stay with us." Taker said.

"What I'm worried about is weather or not they hurt her." Angel said.

"You don't think they would, do you?" John asked.

"I didn't think Diana would try to beat her to death, but she did. If there's one thing I've learned, it's not to put anything past some of the members of that family." Angel told him.

"That's true, Baby Girl." Taker said.

"But...Martha isn't like that. She'll take care of Kristy won't she?" John asked.

"Of course she will. And she'll do what is best for Kristy too. But still...it's hard not to worry about her. Especially now that she's pregnant..." Angel said.

"You're worried for the baby too?" John asked.

"John, it may be Barrett's baby, but it's the one innocent thing in all this. It's an innocent child." Taker said.

"I know. And technically it's my baby. Not Barrett's." John said.

"Then step up and be a Dad, John." Taker said.

"You mean like you did right? You missed out on your daughter's life for sixteen years." John snapped at him.

Angel's face went pale. That was a low thing for John to say, even if he was mad because he knew that Taker was right. Angel looked up and saw guilt in her father's eyes. It made her angry.

"You...that...it was different!" Angel snapped at him.

"I'm sorry, Taker." John said.

"Kristy would kill you right now." Angel said.

"Taker, I didn't mean it." John said.

"Daddy? Are you going to say something?" Angel asked.

"Da?" Lea asked.

"Cena, you've said some low things in the last couple of weeks, but that took the cake! Just be thankful that Kristy left because she'd be telling me to Tombstone you." Taker said.

"You hurt Da!" Lea said to John.

"I think it's time we left." Kane said.

Taker nodded. Angel went and changed into her street clothes. She was thankful that she hadn't had a match that night. There was enough happening at the moment without adding being battered and bruised and making everyone worry to the list. She picked up her bag and left the washroom. Then they left the locker room without another word to John.

When they got back to the hotel, he gave Lea a bath and changed her into pyjamas. He wasn't talking much. Once Lea was changed he set her down and she walked to Angel's separate bedroom. Angel had already changed into her pyjamas and she lifted Lea onto the bed.

"Ang...Da not talk..." Lea said, looking worried.

"He's mad at John for what he said." Angel said.

"He be tay?" Lea asked.

"Daddy will be fine. Don't worry, sweetheart." Angel said.

"Why on say mean thing to you and Da?" Lea asked.

"Because he's mad about what happened to Kristy." Angel said.

"But...no Da fault! Not you fault!" Lea said.

"What's going on in here?" Taker asked, sticking his head in the door.

"Lea's just trying to figure everything out Daddy." Angel said.

"Oh, Little One." Taker said.

"I not undertand why on be mean. Or why he mad at Ang and you. Not you fault Ris hurt." Lea tried to tell him.

"John is just a jerk sometimes. Kristy saw that." Taker said.

"Da tay?" Lea said.

"She's worried about you, Daddy. She knows you're upset because of what he said." Angel said.

"I'll be alright, Lea. I'm worried about Kristy right now." Taker said.

"Yeah, well, Lea and I are worried about you." Angel said.

"Don't be, sweetheart. I'm OK. Even though John is right..." Taker said.

"Daddy, it wasn't your fault that you couldn't find me. It was that witch." Angel said.

"I know. But John's still right. I missed sixteen years of your life." Taker said.

"Well, I don't give a flying fuck what John Cena says or thinks! You're my Daddy and I love you!" Angel said.

"Me too!" Lea said.

"I know, Baby Girl and love both of you." Taker said.

"Alright, baby Lea. It's time for bed, kiddo." Angel said.

"Tay, Ang. We see Ris soon?" Lea asked.

"As soon as we can. Alright?" Angel said.

"Tay Ang. Love you." Lea said.

"I love you too, Lea." Angel said.

She hugged her sister and then Lea crawled to the end of the bed and Taker picked her up. He walked over to Angel and kissed her forehead and gave her a hug. Angel hugged her back. Then she pulled out her cell phone and called Kristy. To her shock, Kristy actually answered.

_"Hi, Ang." she said._

"Hey, just checking to make sure you got to Calgary safely." Angel said.

_ "Yeah. I'm good. Aunt Martha is helping me to relax." Kristy said._

"Good. Just thought I'd let you know that John's still being a jerk. He said the baby was his and Daddy tried to tell him that he had to step up and be a Dad and John brought up the fact that Daddy missed sixteen years of my life. It made me mad...and really hurt Daddy." Angel said.

_ "And he wondered why I gave him his ring back." Kristy said._

"No. He knows he screwed up royally." Angel said.

_ "More then royally. I don't know if I'll ever forgive him." Kristy said._

"That's up to you Kristy, but I'm sure he still loves you." Angel said.

_ "If you say so, Ang." Kristy said._

"OK. OK. I'm glad you made it there safely. Does anyone else besides Martha know you're back in Calgary?" Angel asked.

_ "Aunt Julie knows which means my cousins know. And Aunt Alison knows. They promised they wouldn't say anything. Stop worrying Ang." Kristy said._

"Yeah, well, it's not easy. I mean after what happened the last time." Angel said.

_ "I know. I know. So what's Uncle Taker doing after Extreme Rules?" Kristy asked._

"He's going back to Houston...and leaving me with Bret, your Dad, and Owen." Angel whispered.

_ "Oh. Are you OK with that?" Kristy asked._

"No. But I don't have a say in the matter. Besides, Daddy needs to rest. I think he's taking Lea with him too...which I'm not fine with..." Angel said.

_ "Lea will be fine with him, Ang. Don't worry. There's no one around with a reason to hurt her anymore. And even if there was, Uncle Taker wouldn't let that happen. He loves her just as much as he does you." Kristy said._

"I know..." Angel said.

_ "But you've never been anywhere without LeLe before." Kristy said._

"Right. And she's never been anywhere without me." Angel said.

_ "You're worried about how she's going to handle it? And how you'll handle it?" Kristy asked._

"Yes..." Angel said.

_ "Well, Vince is keeping his word. He's letting you go home." Kristy said._

"Yeah. After Over the Limit. If I even make it." Angel said.

_ "Ang, Lea will be fine. She might not like it at first, but she'll get over it." Kristy said._

"You're probably right." Angel said.

They talked for a bit longer and then Kristy let her go. It was late. Angel sighed and laid down. She kept telling herself that everything would work out in the end even if it seemed like everything was slightly in turmoil now.

* * *

**Alright, that's it for now. I hope you guys like it. PLEASE Read/Review! Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	34. Extreme Rules

**Daughter of the Deadman**

**Hey, all. An update during the week! YAY! I had a sick day today. Slept waay too much yesterday and am now feeling like Garbage. I hope you guys like this. Gotta send a huge thanks to Vader23A and John's Country Girl for helping me out with this chapter. Thanks also to kakashishot, Cena's baby doll and Dave'scub for their reviews.**

**Dave'scub: glad you like it. thanks for the review.**

**Oh, and I'm sorry about late review replies, but I've got a lot of an assignments due next month. a test, 2 essays, a presentation, and another assignment. Busy busy...so, if updates are few and far between blame my professors!**

**See ya at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Extreme Rules**

Angel sighed as she sat in the locker room. She had Lea on her lap and the little girl was fussy and squirming. She seemed to be channelling into Angel's excitement. It had been a long day and all Angel had been able to think about was getting revenge on Jen. Vince had decided that the Boiler Room Brawl would be tonight and then the gauntlet and inferno matches would come on Friday Night SmackDown, providing Barrett wasn't dead by then.

Kristy was doing well at home. She had felt better once she had gotten away from the road and Barrett. She even seemed happy without John around, which shocked Angel. John himself was trying to be as nice as he could although Taker was still angry with him and Angel wasn't speaking to him. Angel sighed again.

"How much longer must I wait?" Angel asked.

"Be patient, Little Angel." Kane said.

"You can't tell me you're not looking forward to seeing Daddy give Barrett a beating." Angel said.

"No, I can't. Because if I said I wasn't looking forward to it, I'd be lying." Kane said.

Angel laughed. Besides Angel's Extreme Rules match and Taker's Boiler Room Brawl, there was to be a Fatal 4-Way for the vacant Diva's Title. Natalya, Alicia Fox, Maryse, and Nikki Bella were all going for it. Nattie didn't feel quite right going after the title that her cousin had held, but she had said that if she managed to pull out the win, it would be in honour of Kristy.

Kane also had a Triple Threat match with Kofi Kingston and Drew McIntyre for the Intercontinental Title. He stood up and left the locker room. He walked out to the ring followed by Kofi and Drew. The match that followed was hard fought and intense. Many pin fall attempts and counters later, Kane countered Trouble In Paradise with a Tombstone Pile driver. Angel smiled as Lea cheered and clapped.

"Lea, you're silly." Angel said.

"Uncle win. He keep belt!" Lea said with a smile.

"Don't look now, but Jen's got a microphone." Nattie said.

"Oh god." Angel said.

Lea blew a raspberry at the screen in response to Jen. Matt Striker was interviewing Jen, who said in no uncertain terms that she was going to take the Dead Girl to the limit tonight, no matter what it took. Angel rolled her eyes at the screen.

"Blah!" Lea said.

"Blah?" Angel asked.

"Jen not beat you, Ang!" Lea said.

"I'm glad you believe in me, sweetheart." Angel said.

"She's not alone, baby girl." Taker said.

"We all believe in you. If anyone can put Jennifer in her place, it's you." David said.

Angel blushed. Taker stood up and put on his coat. Lea smiled. She squirmed off Angel's lap and hugged her Daddy's leg. Angel stood up, suddenly feeling nervous. Boiler Room Brawls weren't pleasant and she knew her father was already banged up. Angel hugged him.

"Daddy...please...be careful." Angel said.

"I'll be alright. Don't worry." Taker said.

Angel nodded. She sat back down. David sat next to her and hugged her. She was shaking because she was scared. The last thing she wanted was for her Daddy to get hurt. Lea walked over and climbed onto her lap. She had no idea what she was about to see.

They watched as Taker went down to the Boiler Room. Angel tried to hide her fear as he opened the door. Barrett was already in the room, probably hiding and waiting to jump him. Sure enough, when Taker went in and took a few steps, Barrett jumped him. Lea screamed. Angel's face paled and her eyes went wide.

However it wasn't long before Taker turned the tables and began to beat on Barrett. It was a long time before Taker finally left the Boiler Room and headed for the ring. Angel could tell that he was even more banged up now. Barrett managed to get up and follow him. They fought all the way to the ring. Finally, Taker Tombstoned him on the floor of the arena and climbed into the ring, winning the match. Angel was smiling.

"Daddy beat bad man!" Lea said.

"Yep. And it's not over yet. Friday he has to face the Harts in a match and Uncle in a match too." Angel said.

"Why not now?" Lea asked.

"Because Daddy's match with him took awhile." Angel said.

"Oh. So we get watch bad man get butt kicked again?" Lea asked.

"Yep." Angel said.

"Yay!" Lea said.

Angel laughed. She handed Lea to David and got up. Then she put on her hooded overcoat and gave Lea a kiss. Just as she was about to leave, Taker came in and sat down. Angel noticed that he was hurting and having a hard time getting air. She walked over and gently hugged him.

"You be careful, baby girl." he said.

"Yep. You try and relax, Daddy." Angel said.

Taker nodded. Angel took off her bracelet and handed it to her father. Then she kissed her mother's wedding ring and took that off too. She handed it to her Daddy too. Then she left the room. Out in the arena, a bell tolled and it was plunged into darkness. Then blue light began to shine down and fog rolled in. The fans erupted as Angel stepped through the fog. She heard Tony Chimmel say that it was an Extreme Rules match. She could barely hear him over the crowd. Not that she cared. She only had one thing on her mind at the moment.

Angel walked up the steps and brought her arms up, turning the lights on. Then she stepped through the ropes and undid her overcoat. Then she threw her hood back, rolling her eyes back as thunder crashed over head. Then she removed her overcoat and handed her belt to the stage hand.

Jen came out next. She had a look of blood lust on her face. Angel didn't even flinch at the look. Everyone was right. She had changed. There was a time when she would have run away from Jen upon having seen that look. Jen got into the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Angel and Jen locked up. Angel won the struggle and pushed Jen away. She flew into the ropes and tried to clothesline Angel, but Angel reversed their positions. She then picked Jen up and threw her into the turnbuckle. Then she unloaded with lightning fast rights and lefts. Then she tried to choke Jen out and used the four count. Then she sent Jen flying from the ring via and Irish Whip. Josh, Booker, and Cole were able to get a look at Angel's eyes as she climbed from the ring. They all looked scared.

"The look in Angel's eyes tonight is just scary. It's eerily frightening!" Josh said.

"Angel is pulling no punches tonight." Cole said.

"It's like she's possessed." Booker said.

Jennifer reversed an Irish Whip and sent Angel knees first into the steel steps. She hit them and did a flip and then landed on her back, wincing slightly. Jen walked over and picked Angel up. She tried to drive Angel's face into the steps, but Angel blocked it and introduced Jen's face to the steps instead. The thud made the crowd flinch, but they were cheering for Angel anyway.

Angel scooped Jen up and drove her spine first into the ring post and then the ring apron. Then Angel reached under the ring and pulled out the first weapon she could find. It was a kendo stick. She hit every exposed part of Jen's body with it. She did it with such force that it left welts on Jen's skin. Then she broke the kendo stick over Jen's back. Then Angel dug under the ring again and found a steel chair. She smacked Jen in the head, busting her open.

Then Angel targeted the cut, punching it with her bare hand and deepening it. Over the course of the match, Angel kept her word. She took her time inflicting pain on Jen, even though she was running on pure adrenaline and nothing else. Jen started to fight back and it was enough that she began to leave bruises on Angel's arms and face. Angel didn't even care about them, she was so intent on getting her revenge. She ignored the pain she was in. She rolled Jen into the ring and then raised her hand. When Jen got up and turned around, she choke slammed her. Then Angel signalled for the Tombstone. She picked Jen up and flipped her upside down. She dropped her former best friend on her head and folded her arms over her chest. The referee counted to three.

However, Angel wasn't quite done yet. She pushed Jen from the ring and then picked her up. She delivered the Last Ride to Jen through the announce table. She didn't even bother to pull the monitors out or anything. Then she took her Women's Title and raised it into the air. Then she asked for a microphone.

"Jennifer I know you can hear my voice. I am done with you. Now that you know what will happen, stay out of my hair and stay the hell away from the people I love!" Angel snapped.

Angel threw down the microphone and left the arena. When she got back to the locker room, Taker stood up. Kane did too. Everyone else was staring at Angel, open mouthed. Angel's adrenaline left her. She staggered into the locker room and just about fell. David stood up and caught her.

"Baby girl, you're in pain." Taker said.

"I...didn't realize it...until now." Angel said.

"Come and sit down, sweetheart. You can watch the rest of the pay-per-view and relax." David said.

Angel nodded. David lead her over to the couch and sat her down. Lea crawled from Kane's lap onto Angel's and gave her a hug. She was smiling. Angel smiled too. Everyone watched the last few matches. Nattie won the Diva's Title and Dedicated it to her cousin like she said she was going to. John Cena defeated Batista in a Last Man Standing match by duct taping his opponent's ankles to the ring posts, which prevented Batista from answering the three count. Everyone couldn't help but laugh. The Miz retained his United States Title against Zack Ryder. Sheamus defeated Triple H following a surprise attack prior to the match. Angel smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" David asked.

"This night may be over, but Barrett's not done paying yet. He's got a Gauntlet match and an inferno match to get through on Friday." Angel said.

"True that. I know Vince said that he would only put Barrett in those matches if Taker didn't bang him up too badly, but I think Vince wants to see Barrett punished. He wasn't particularly pleased when he had found out what Barrett had done to Kristy." Davey said.

"I know." Angel said.

She handed Lea to Taker and went and changed into street clothes. Then she packed her bag. Taker was going to drive Angel back to the hotel and then head to the airport and go back to Houston with Lea. Lea still didn't know. Angel walked out of the washroom. Lea was playing with Taker and Taker was laughing. Angel sighed and walked over.

"Lea, you're going to go with Daddy back to Houston, alright?" Angel said.

"Ang come too?" Lea asked.

"No, sweetheart. I'm staying here with Bret and the others. You get to spend some time with Daddy at home." Angel said.

"Ang no come?" Lea asked.

"No. I'm not going with you. I have to stay here and fight." Angel said.

"It'll be OK, Little One. You'll come home with me and we'll have fun. You can even talk to Angel on the phone every night." Taker said.

"NO! ANG COME HOME!" Lea yelled.

"I can't, Baby Lea. I have to stay. But Daddy needs a break and he wants to spend some time with you." Angel said.

"NO! ANG COME HOME!" Lea screamed.

"Lea, honey. I have to stay here. You'll be safe with Daddy. He won't hurt you." Angel said.

"Not going! Stay wif Ang!" Lea said.

"Lea, I can't watch you." Angel said.

"Ret watch me." Lea said.

"Lea, we'll all be busy, honey. You'll be OK with your Daddy. You can call and talk to Angel. You'll be alright." Bret said.

"Ris?" Lea asked.

"Kristy's in Calgary, Baby Lea. She can't watch you either." Angel said.

"I want Ang come too!" Lea said.

"Lea, Angel can't come with us. She has to stay here." Taker said.

"I knew she wouldn't take this well..." Angel said.

"I not going! I stay!" Lea said.

"Lea, you can't stay. There's no one that can keep an eye on you. You'll be safe with Daddy. I wouldn't let you go with him if I thought he'd hurt you." Angel told her.

"No. I stay wif Ang." Lea said.

Angel sighed, but didn't say anything more. They left the locker room and got in the car. Taker drove Angel to the hotel. Angel hugged and kissed Taker and then got out. She grabbed her bag from the trunk. Then she kissed Lea. The little girl was crying.

"Lea, you're going with Daddy. I'll see you soon. Promise. You'll have fun with him and he'll take good care of you." Angel said.

"But...who take care you?" Lea asked, looking upset.

"Uncle will. And Bret and the Harts will too. I'll be OK." Angel said.

"Ang all?" Lea asked.

"Of course I'll call. And you can call me too. Don't worry." Angel said.

"Tay. I go Da." Lea said.

"Good girl. I'll see you soon. I love you." Angel said.

"Love you, Ang." Lea said.

"Bye, Baby Girl. I love you. Take care of yourself. Alright?" Taker said.

"I will. Bye, Daddy. I love you too." Angel said.

Taker drove away. Angel sighed and headed up to the hotel room. As soon as she stepped into the room and saw that it was empty, the reality set in. Angel dropped her bag and ran into the bedroom. She threw herself down on the bed and started to cry. It was a few minutes later when the door opened and Kane sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, Little Angel. What's the matter?" he asked.

"It's weird being here without Daddy and Lea." Angel said.

"I know. But it's just for a little while." Kane said.

"I hope they'll be alright without me." Angel whispered.

"They'll be fine." Kane said.

"I hope so." Angel said, sitting up.

"I know you're scared that you won't see them again, but I promise you will. My brother wouldn't just disappear and take Lea with him. He's not that way." Kane said.

"I know." Angel said.

Kane hugged her. Angel sighed and hugged him back. Then she got up and went to take a bath since she was sore. She relaxed in the water for a good couple of hours. When she was done, she put her pyjamas on and left the washroom. Bret was there. Angel smiled at him.

"You OK?" he asked.

"Not...really." Angel said.

"Hey, your Dad isn't going to take Lea and disappear. He loves you. You'll see him again." Bret said.

"I hope so." Angel whispered.

"You will. Don't worry." Bret said.

Angel nodded. She went into her room and laid down in bed. It seemed to take her awhile to fall asleep, but eventually she did. She was exhausted and sore. It had been a long night.

* * *

**Alright, that's it for now. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks again to Vader23A and John's Country Girl for the help. Please Read/Review! Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	35. A Turn Around

**Daughter of The Deadman**

**OMG. I am so sick. But even so, I got this chapter done and now I'm updating. I have to send a HUGE thanks to Vader23A, who I actually had to ask for help because I was so stuck. Also thanks to John's Country Girl who helped me out with the ending for this chapter. **

**Thanks to: Brenden Aurabolt, kakashishot, Cena's baby doll, John's Country Girl, and Vader23A for their reviews. You guys are awesome!**

** I'll see you all at the bottom**

* * *

**Chapter 35: A Turn Around**

It was the SmackDown after Extreme Rules and everyone was in the locker room. Angel's eyes were red and puffy. She had cried a lot in the last week. Not having her Dad and Lea around was harder on her then she thought it would be and if it wasn't for the fact that they called every day, it would have been more difficult. At the same time, she felt satisfied with what had happened at Extreme Rules. She had put Jennifer through hell and made her pay for what she had done to Kristy. She still thought that if Jennifer had really wanted revenge on Taker, she would have gone after her, not Kristy.

Angel sighed and put on her hooded overcoat. She was due to head to the ring for a promo. Out in the arena, it was plunged into darkness and a bell tolled. The Rest In Peace theme played and blue light and fog filled the arena. The fans were screaming. Angel smiled to herself. She walked to the ring slowly, donning a stoic expression.

"Extreme Rules was an insane night. We saw a side of the Dead Girl that we have never seen. And I hope we never see it again." Cole said.

"Jennifer deserved it. She got Barrett to hurt Angel's best friend and she's put Angel through hell for years." Booker said.

Josh didn't say anything. They watched as Angel walked up the ring steps and brought the lights back up. She stepped through the ropes and asked for a microphone.

"At Extreme Rules...I made Jennifer pay for getting that slime ball Wade Barrett to impregnate my best friend! I even drove her through the announce table to enforce the win. And if you missed it...well, roll the footage." Angel said.

The titan tron rolled the footage. Angel was smiling the whole time. She had enjoyed it simply because she had paid Jen back for every bit of hell she had ever been put through at Jen's hands. When the footage ended, Angel was smirking.

"Now that Jennifer is out of my way, it's time for me to defend my title at Over The Limit. I know for a fact that Beth Phoenix wants a rematch for the title, so I would be glad to give her the rematch, but I also want to warn her...this title is not leaving my waist willingly." Angel said.

She walked out of the ring and headed back to the backstage area. She was thinking about her Dad, Lea and Kristy and didn't look where she was going. She smacked into Randy Orton and Sara in the hallway.

"Oh, um...sorry, Randy." Angel said.

"Lots on your mind?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Missing my Daddy and Lea. And worried about Kristy. She's in Calgary and I'm stuck here." Angel said.

"Kristy will be alright, Angel. You trust the Harts right?" Sara said.

"Some of them. It's the ones I don't trust that I'm worried about." Angel said.

"I can't say I blame you, but Martha will do what she can to protect her." Randy said.

Angel nodded. She said goodbye to Randy and Sara and wished them good luck. Then she left them and headed back to the locker room. She got there just in time to see Wade Barrett in the ring. It was then that she realized that David, Bret, Owen and the rest of the Harts were missing from the locker room. She smirked. David, Davey and Tyson were going first followed by Owen and Bret and then John. Then Barrett would have the inferno match with Kane next week.

She watched and cheered, making Kane laugh. Angel was acting like a fan rather then a Diva. She was yelling at the monitor too. It went on for awhile and when everyone came back, she hugged them all and congratulated them. She got up and flung her arms around David and kissed him. Then he walked with her to the curtain. Davey was smiling.

"What?" Kane asked.

"This is the first time they've actually really had a chance to interact with each other. David is scared that Taker is going to kill him if he does the wrong thing and Angel doesn't want to do anything that's going to jeopardize her friendship with Kristine. Without them around, they're getting a chance to be together." Davey said.

"You can't blame them. I mean, Angel values Kristy's friendship above anything else. And you know how Taker is when it comes to her. Of course David would be a little scared." Bret said.

"That's not my brother's fault. It's because of everything that Angel has been through." Kane said.

Everyone nodded. They knew that Taker's over protectiveness of not just Angel, but Lea as well, stemmed from Angel's abusive past and the fact that he couldn't be there to protect her when she was being hurt and the only reason that he allowed her to wrestle was because it was a relatively safe place and he could keep an eye on her and make sure she stayed safe.

They all sat down and watched the match. Angel was teaming with Rey Mysterio. Angel was honoured to be teaming with him. He was the biggest underdog in the WWE. He always faced opponents that were a lot bigger then he was. He had even had a few matches with her father and they were some of Angel's favourite Undertaker matches. Angel watched with a smile as Rey did his entrance and gave his cover mask to a lucky fan. Rey stood on the rope and crossed himself. He hopped down just as a bell tolled and the lights went out. A bell tolled and once again the arena was plunged into darkness and Angel came out.

She walked down the ramp and up the steps. She raised her arms, bringing the lights back up. She stepped through the ropes and undid her overcoat. She threw the hood back as lightning crashed overhead. Then she handed her title to the time keeper. Rey and Angel's opponents were revealed to be Alberto Del Rio and Michelle McCool. Angel rolled her eyes. God, it's just one problem after another. First Jen, now her. Angel thought. Someone always seemed to have bad blood with Angel in the WWE. She wondered if it was because she was the Undertaker's daughter, but she hoped not. Rey had been having problems with Del Rio. Because he was rich, he thought he was better then Rey and had even taken to calling him "a little chiuwawa".

Rey and Del Rio started off the match. Del Rio was aggressive, but Rey did his best and eventually wound up fighting his way out of the predicament. He countered and hit a DDT. Then he walked over to Angel and tagged her in. Del Rio tagged in Michelle. Angel rolled her eyes, but she was shocked when Michelle went all out on her. She wasn't even giving Angel chances to counter attack. She eventually got Angel down.

"The Dead Girl seems surprised by Michelle's onslaught." Josh said.

"Yeah, but now Michelle's wasting valuable time by taunting her." Booker said.

That was indeed what was happening. Michelle was knelt down next to Angel, taunting her. Suddenly, Angel reached up and grabbed Michelle by the throat. She stood up and went for the chokeslam. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Del Rio coming at her, so she dropped Michelle and clotheslined Del Rio. It almost took his head off.

Michelle took advantage of the distraction and locked Angel in the Faithbreaker. Angel wiggled her way out it and scooped Michelle up for the Tombstone Pile driver. Then she dropped her on her head and pinned her for the three count. Rey climbed into the ring and the referee raised both their hands. Then Angel shook hands with Rey and the two hugged each other. Then Angel took her title and headed back to the back. David was waiting for her there. He kissed her.

Then they headed back to the locker room to watch Randy Orton take on R-Truth. They sat down and watched as Randy beat R-Truth. Just as the match was finishing up, someone's Cell Phone rang. Everyone reacted, trying to figure out who's it was. It was Owen's that had gone off. Everyone listened to his tone. It went from happy to worried in a few minutes. Then he seemed relieved. When he hung up, he didn't look happy.

"What's the matter, Owen? Was that Martha? Is Kristy alright?" Angel asked.

"That was Martha. Kristy's only been home for about a week and a half and Martha has to send her to your Dad's, Angel." Owen said.

"What happened?" David and Angel asked at the same time.

"You name it, it happened. Martha took Kristy to a doctors appointment and the rest of them showed up there. They started yelling at Kristy. Telling her to abort the baby and everything. Kristy fought tooth and nail. She even said that the only family she had left was all of us, Martha, Julie, and the kids. After that, Martha got worried that something was going to happen so she sent Kristy to your Dad. Taker said it was fine. She would be safe there and he'd watch her." Owen said.

"God damn it!" Angel snapped, making the lights flash.

"Take it easy, Little Angel. Nothing actually happened to her." Kane said.

"It doesn't matter! She could have been hurt! And so could the baby! Kristy doesn't want anything to happen to that baby!" Angel said.

"It's alright, Angel. Just calm down. Martha did the right thing. Kristy is safe and so is the baby. Your Dad's not going to let anything happen to either one." Davey said.

"Still, I'm worried about her. This stress can't be good for her." Owen said.

Angel nodded. She pulled out her cell phone and called down to Houston. She felt worried and scared. When the line connected, a smile crossed Angel's face. Her Dad had answered.

_"Hi, baby girl." Taker said._

"Hi, Daddy. Martha just called. Is Kristy alright?" Angel asked.

_ "She's...resting right now. And she's more then a little scared. She...asked me when you're coming back." Taker said._

"Me? How come?" Angel asked.

_"She's really spooked. I think they did something more then what Martha told you guys." Taker said._

"OK. I know she's resting, but put her on the phone." Angel said.

_ "I'll try." Taker said._

Angel waited. It seemed to take a long time before Kristysaid hello and when she did, she was quiet and evidentally very afraid of who was on the phone for her.

"Krissy, it's just me. It's Ang. It's alright. I know you're spooked and you want me to come back, but I can't just yet." Angel said.

_"Hey...Ang...I know...I'll be alright..." Kristy said._

"Look, you call me any time. Day, night, whatever. You need to talk, you call." Angel said.

_"Ang..." Kristy said._

"Don't fight me on this, alright? If I can't be there physically I'm going to be a phone call away." Angel said.

_"Ang..." Kristy said again._

"Kristy...did something else happen?" Angel asked.

_"Tell...John...I'm sorry..." Kristy said._

"Kristy...he isn't talking to any of us. But if I can tell him I will. Now, what has you spooked? If something else happened that you didn't tell Martha, then you've gotta tell me." Angel said.

_"My Mom...she threatened to kill the baby." Kristy said._

"Oh, god. Look, Kristy. You have to tell my Dad. He's worried. And so are the rest of us." Angel said.

"I...can't..." Kristy whispered.

_"Then put him back on the phone so I can." Angel said._

"You...would do that?" Kristy asked.

"I'd rather have him blow up and spook me, then blow up and scare you half to death...again..." Angel said.

_"OK. And Ang...thanks...for being such a good friend." Kristy said._

"It's what I do, girl." Angel said.

Kristy laughed for the first time and then said goodbye. Then she must have handed the phone back to Taker and left the room because Angel heard a door close in the background.

"Daddy...it was Diana. Diana threatened to kill the baby. That's why she's so spooked. She was too scared to tell Martha about it." Angel said.

_"Oh dear God." Taker said._

"Daddy...please don't let anything happen." Angel said.

_"I won't." Taker said._

"Alright. I have to let you go. There's a room full of people staring at me waiting for news. I'll talk to you later, Daddy." Angel said.

_"Alright, baby girl. I love you. And I'm proud of you. And I'll see you soon." Taker said._

"I love you too, Daddy. Give Lea a hug and a kiss for me and tell her I love her. Bye." Angel said.

_"Will do, baby girl. Bye." Taker said._

Angel sighed and hung up her phone. She put it away. She went to speak, but Owen cut her off before she could get a word out. She hadn't seen him look this upset before.

"Did I hear you right? Diana threatened to kill the baby?!" he asked.

"Yeah, Owen you heard me right." Angel said.

"Are you OK, sweetheart?" David asked.

"No. I'm not. I want to do one of two things...get on a plane and go to Calgary and kill Kristy's Mom. Or get on a plane, go home and be there for my best friend like I should be!" Angel said.

"Well, the first one isn't an option, Angel." Bret said.

"Neither is the second one. I'm stuck here for another few weeks. I never thought I would feel like I'm stuck on the road." Angel said.

"I bet Kristy never thought she'd be stuck at home." Davey said.

"It should have been me! Jennifer wanted revenge on my Daddy, not you, Davey. Why didn't she sick Barrett on me?" Angel whispered.

"Because your Daddy loves Kristy just as much as he does you and Lea and Jen knows it. Besides, Barrett is the type that wants to hurt anyone and everyone." Owen said.

"Barrett knew he'd get me too, Angel. He's jealous because I'm more loved in England then he is." Davey said.

"Well, I wonder why! My point is that the roles should be flipped. I should be the one at home! Kristy should be here. At least she'd feel better...and I don't mind being at home so much." Angel said.

"True. But you would not only have your Dad and Lea with you. David would be there too." Kane said.

"Yeah and I wouldn't act like a jerk the way Cena is." David said.

"Speaking of Cena, I need to go find him. Kristy wants me to tell him she's sorry." Angel said.

"Sorry? For what?" Davey asked.

"She didn't say. She just asked me to tell him she's sorry." Angel said.

"You can look for him later, Little Angel." Kane said.

"It's probably because of the whole Eve thing. Cena has been acting differently since Kristy broke up with him." Davey said.

"I've got to go find him." Angel said.

Before anyone could stop her, she stood up and left the locker room. She walked around for a good hour or so. She rounded the corner into the parking lot and stopped dead in her tracks. She saw John hugging AJ. She was about to blow up and yell at him when she realized that AJ was upset. She sighed, thinking that she had almost lost her temper for no reason. She wondered if she was feeling the stress of being on the road. As soon as AJ saw Angel, she let go of John.

"John...could I have a word with you?" Angel asked.

"What's the matter?" John asked.

"Kristy...asked me to...she asked me to tell you...well, I talked to her earlier and she said "Tell John I'm sorry". So I'm doing what she asked." Angel said.

"She said that?" John asked.

"Yeah. She did. She misses you. Even though she says she doesn't, I know she does." Angel said.

"I miss her too. A lot." John said.

"Well, fix it. She's with my Dad in Houston." Angel said.

"Did something happen?" John asked.

Angel sighed. She explained about what had happened in Calgary when Martha had taken her to the doctor's. She hesitated for a long time before she told him about Diana's threat. Angel watched as John's expression changed rapidly. When she finished, he was pale.

"I...Angel, I think I'm going to need your help. I want to fix things with her, but I don't want to do it if it's going to cause her stress. She doesn't need it and neither does the baby." John said.

"I think I could do that. Do you think we could stop fighting?" Angel asked.

"About that...you're right. I shouldn't have blamed you for what happened. I...saw the security footage from that night. Sorry I didn't believe you." John said.

"There was a camera in the hallway?" Angel asked.

"Yep. And everything that happened before Barrett dragged Kristy off got recorded." John said.

"Well, then...apology accepted." Angel told him.

"Good. Because I hated fighting with my kid sister." John said.

Angel smiled. John told AJ that he had to go and left with her. They went back to the locker room. Everyone was shocked when Angel walked in with John. Then they all looked angry. Angel sighed and spoke up before the yelling could start.

"Before you all jump all over him, he wants to fix things with Kristy. And he already said sorry to me." Angel said.

"Yeah. And I want to say sorry to everyone." John said.

"Cena, if you ever hurt Angel or Kristy again I will beat you to within an inch of your life. And I probably won't be alone." David said.

"You're forgiven. Just fix things with Kristy, John." Bret said.

John nodded. Angel sighed in relief. Then they headed back to the hotel. Angel left a message for Kristy to call her. Then she got ready and headed off to bed. Things were looking up.

* * *

**Alright, that's it for this chapter of DoD. It's coming to an end Wahhh! Alright, I will see you all later. Please Read/Review**


	36. Stresses & Scares

**Daughter of the Deadman**

**Hey, all. Here's the next chapter of DoD. I decided to throw a current storyline in here because I got an idea from it after watching Raw last week and I didn't wanna have to wait to do it in case I forgot. lol. Thanks to John's Cenation Girl for helping me. I hope you like it.**

**Thanks to: Dave'scub, kakashishot, Cena's baby doll and Vader23A for their reviews. You guys are awesome. And thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed so far. And if you've read it and not reviewed, thanks too.**

**Hope you guys like it. See ya at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Stresses and Scares**

It was two weeks later and Over the Limit was coming up quickly. In the meantime there was complete chaos in the locker room. After the show two weeks ago, Vince had offered AJ the job of General Manager, citing it would be a learning experience for the young Diva. AJ had jumped all over the opportunity, but she had had to resign after only a week. Vickie Guerrero had revealed that AJ was having an affair with John himself.

Angel and the others knew it was a lie and that John had never loved anyone but Kristy, who he was working on fixing things with. They had talked a lot on the phone. Kristy herself was doing a lot better now that she was with Taker and Lea in Houston. She was relaxed and unstressed and most importantly her and the baby were both safe.

Angel was relieved that she didn't have to worry about Kristy with all this happening with John. The thing that had started everything was the very hug that Angel had stumbled on when she had gone to talk to John about fixing things with Kristy. Then, he and AJ had gone to dinner to discuss John's recent elbow injury. To his credit, John had defended himself and provided all the answers, but Vickie didn't believe him. Then a video had surfaced of John walking AJ to her hotel room. No one was happy with this. As far as they were concerned John hadn't done anything wrong. He had just been nice to AJ. Tonight, Vickie was due to offer more proof. It was something about AJ in a state of undress. The idea of it made Angel cringe.

Sure enough, as soon as the show started, Vickie was in the ring, mic in hand. John and Angel both stood up. They headed to the curtain in case they had to go to the ring. Even though John had been a complete and total jerk to her over what had happened to Kristy, he didn't deserve to have his name dragged through the mud like this and Angel knew it.

Vickie stood in the ring, talking and Angel rolled her eyes in disgust the whole time. Angel smacked her forehead as she listened to Vickie talk. It wasn't until Vickie said that she wanted to run a clean show that John headed for the ring and asked for a microphone. Angel was smirking backstage. She was looking forward to this.

"I know I heard what you guys did. Vickie G runs a clean show. Are you forgetting that when you were General Manager before, you were married to Edge? And you used your power to give him the World Heavyweight Championship. And then when he finally saw the light and dumped you on live TV, you found Dolph Ziggler and you once again used your power to give him the World Heavyweight Championship." John said.

"How dare you? Someone sent me this...hotel security footage." Vickie said.

Angel rolled her eyes. Then she laughed when she saw that John was all smiles. He knew that whatever Vickie had to show couldn't have been that bad because nothing was happening between him and AJ to begin with.

"Oh, look there's AJ making sure the coast is clear. That sneaky little exhibitionist in bathrobe? Oh, she knocking on a door? She's very smart. No one is around as she goes in." Vickie said.

Angel thought for a minute. Something was weird about this so called "security footage", but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She sighed. _I'll just have to figure it out later._ She thought. She turned her attention back to the monitor to see what John had to say.

"AJ in a bathrobe going from one hotel room to another. Congratulations Encyclopedia Brown, that means absolutely nothing." John replied.

"Oh yes it does, John Cena, because I have more footage. It's from a different security camera, but it's of the same room that AJ walked to." Vickie said.

Angel watched the footage. When the door opened, it showed John wearing nothing but a towel. Angel's face turned a beat red and she smacked her forehead. _That is more of John Cena then I ever wanted to see!_ She thought. Again, she noticed something weird about the footage. She thought about it for a second before realizing that none of the footage that Vickie had shown had a date or a time stamp on it, which it would have had it come from a real security camera. Then she remembered the footage of John and AJ getting into the elevator together. It looked like it had been taped by a hand held camera, not a security camera.

She was sure she had figured out what was going on, but she turned her attention back to the monitor anyway to see John's reaction to all of this.

"You do realize that those are two different cameras? You do realize that the footage is totally bogus. I'll admit that sure, I was scantly clad in a towel, hanging a do not disturb sign on my door because I...well, didn't want to be disturbed. Once again, Vickie, you're manipulating the truth. Congratulations." John told her.

"Your lies are exhausting to me, Cena. And since you can't defend your little girlfriend, or yourself, how about we get AJ out here to defend herself in person?" Vickie asked.

The crowd cheered. Everyone was waiting to see if she would actually appear. Vickie even told her to come out and explain why she liked to walk hotel hallways half naked. The crowd began to chant "We want AJ". Suddenly, she appeared on the Titon Tron, looking very upset and angry. Angel couldn't really blame her.

"Vickie, you don't want me to go out there. Because if I do go out there and explain myself, I will give you the beating of your life. Then you will fire me and I'll be out of a job. And I won't be able to do what I love to do." AJ said.

Angel smiled, half wishing AJ would go out there so that Vickie would get beat up. Suddenly, Dolph Ziggler appeared at AJ's elbow and put his arm around her. What he said wasn't nice and made Angel was to slug him right in his pretty boy face.

"And AJ we all know what you love to do." he said.

AJ was shocked. John bolted from the ring. Vickie started to laugh manically. John was headed back up the ramp when a bell tolled and the lights went out. Vickie stopped laughing and her expression turned to one of fear. She was expecting the Deadman to come out. She had a moment's relief when he didn't, but she was surprised all over again when she realized it was the Dead Girl.

"What on earth would Angel have to say about all this?" Cole asked.

"Guess we're going to find out." Booker said.

Angel walked to the ring and stepped in, not even bothering to turn the lights back up to their normal colours. She picked up the microphone that John had been using. The fans were screaming by now, but even so, she made herself heard.

"Vickie, you should be ashamed of yourself for lying like this. Everyone knows that John Cena isn't the type to do something like this. Especially when he is in love with my best friend." Angel said.

"What makes this your business?" Vickie snapped at her.

"It's my business when you take someone I consider a big brother and drag his name through the mud." Angel snapped back.

"If you're so sure that he hasn't done anything, why don't you try and prove it?" Vickie said.

"Sure. I witnessed the hug. The reason AJ and John were hugging was because she was upset and he was comforting her. Also, the footage of them in the elevator looks like someone video taped it. It's not from any security camera. And the stuff you just showed? If it was from a security camera like you said, why are there no date and time stamps on it?" Angel said.

"Not all security cameras have date and time stamps Angel." Vickie said.

"Really? Strange that most of the security cameras I've seen do have them. You're gonna have to come up with something better then that, you evil witch." Angel said.

"I wonder what Kristy would think of all this?" Vickie asked.

"Don't try and bring her into this. This has nothing to do with her. But if you really want to know what she'd think, she knows you're an evil witch so she'd probably see it as yet another attempt to run someone's career into the ground. " Angel snapped.

"Oh, really? Well, I don't know if she'd think that John is the man that she thought he was." Vickie said with an evil laugh.

"I told you...leave Kristy out of this!" Angel snapped, getting angrier.

"Oh, that's right. That little whore isn't here. Too scared to show her face after getting pregnant I guess." Vickie said, laughing evilly.

Angel snapped. She slapped Vickie across the face with all the strength she could muster. She was so angry that she was shaking. She threw down the microphone and turned to leave.

"What's the matter, little Dead Girl? Did I strike a nerve?" Vickie asked.

"LEAVE MY BEST FRIEND ALONE YOU SAD, BITTER, OLD BITCH!" came a voice.

Everyone looked around. When Angel looked up at the titan tron, she was surprised to see Kristy there. However, based on Kristy's surroundings, she was back in Houston. Angel's shock turned to relief.

"Well, well, look at what we have here..." Vickie said.

"You know, Vickie, I always knew you were a bitch, but I never knew you were a bitter old bitch." Kristy said.

"How dare you, you insolent little whore?" Vickie snapped.

Angel turned around and in one swift motion, she had Vickie by the throat. She didn't do anything. She just held her there. John looked surprised. Vickie was begging her to let go.

"I am not letting go until Kristy says what she has to." Angel snapped.

"You have no right to talk about my boyfriend and the father of my child that way. As for the video tapes, everyone knows that you and Ziggler started this mess because you didn't like AJ being in charge after she slapped you for being the bitch that you are!" Kristy snapped.

"Tell...your friend...to let me go." Vickie gasped.

"No. I'm not through yet. Want to know something else, Vickie? No one likes you. No one wants you in charge, so do us all a favour and resign right now and give AJ her job back or so help me when I get back after my child is born, I'll come after you and Ziggler and I swear on the Deadman himself that I will make your lives a living hell. And then I will be the one taking your soul to the pits of hell. And believe me, I am a personal friends with the man that the Devil himself refers to as Sir." Kristy said, nodding at Angel.

Angel let Vickie go, pushing her back in the process. Then she turned and left the ring. Vickie started screaming at her that she was going to pay for putting her hands on her like that. Angel smirked. Everyone was shocked when the microphone in Vickie's hand suddenly short circuited, sending sparks flying. Vickie dropped it. Angel left the ring and walked back to the locker room with John, who was looking at her in shock.

"What?" Angel asked.

"If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn that your father was in the ring just now, not you." John answered.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"I...can't explain it. It was like...he had hold of you even though he's not anywhere near here." John said.

"John, I lost my temper that's all. My Dad can do a lot of scary stuff, but I don't think possession is possible. Even for him." Angel told him.

"Maybe it was Kristy? Maybe Taker gave her another gift?" John asked.

"I don't think so. It'd put the baby at risk. I know for a fact he wouldn't do that." Angel said.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"John, I'm sure. If he wouldn't do anything to hurt Kristy or put Kristy at risk, why would he hurt the baby?" Angel asked.

"Good point. I'm just trying to find a logical explanation." John said.

"Simple. I got angry." Angel said.

"You're sure you didn't feel anything strange?" John asked.

"Nothing. Unless Daddy came through the Titan Tron." Angel said.

"Are you sure you didn't feel anything weird?" John asked.

"You're really freaked about this aren't you?" Angel asked.

"Uh, yeah. I've seen it first hand, so I'm a little freaked out over here." John said.

"Trust me. I didn't feel anything strange. If I had been controlled, you'd have known it." Angel said.

"Look, can you just talk to Kristy? See if she persuaded your Dad to give her another gift?"

"If it will make you feel better." Angel said.

John nodded. Angel went back to the locker room and got her cell phone. Then she walked outside, where the signal was better and called home. Her Dad picked up on the first ring. It was obvious he'd been waiting by the phone. As soon as he spoke, she realized he was worried.

"Daddy...I'm OK. John's convinced you somehow managed to get control of me. It really freaked him out." Angel said.

_"Cena is such a worrier." Taker said with a chuckle._

"He wants me to find out if you gave Kristy another gift." Angel said.

_"No. I didn't. She just asked me to use my powers to spook Vickie." Taker said._

"Oh. I must have just picked up on that and channelled it. That explains why he thinks that you were in the ring and not me." Angel said.

_"Huh?" Taker asked._

"He said that if he hadn't known better, he could have sworn it was you and not me in the ring." Angel said.

_"Cena's been with head in the clouds again?" Taker asked._

"Daddy...it was a little creepy. I've never felt that angry. He thinks Kristy did something to me." Angel whispered, sounding upset.

_"Kristy didn't do anything, baby girl. She was just mad at Vickie. Trust me, she's fine." Taker said._

"Did you do something, Daddy?" Angel said.

_"The microphone exploding was me, but I can't explain why Cena thought what he did." Taker said._

"Daddy...can I talk to Lea for a minute?" Angel said.

_"What are you thinking?" Taker asked._

"I don't know." Angel said.

_ "Alright." Taker said._

Angel heard Taker call Lea's name. Then Lea's voice met her ears. The little girl sounded excited and happy. Angel smiled at the image of her little sister.

_"Ang!" she said._

"Hi, baby Lea." Angel said.

_"I see you on TV! You help On." Lea said._

"Yeah, I did. Lea, when I was really angry on TV, did you feel anything funny?" Angel asked.

_"Um..." Lea said._

"What's the matter, Baby Lea?" Angel asked.

_"I in trouble if tell..." Lea said._

"No, baby Lea. I'm not going to give you trouble. What happened?" Angel asked.

_"Ane get mad." Lea said._

"Uncle got mad? How do you know he was mad, sweetheart?" Angel asked.

_"He mad at icky." Lea said._

"OK, Lea. Can you put Daddy back on the phone?" Angel asked.

_"Tay. I in trouble?" Lea asked._

"No. You're not in trouble. Don't worry. I just need to talk to Daddy." Angel said.

_"Tay. Love you Ang." Lea said._

"I love you too, sweetheart. You be good for Daddy and I'll see you very soon." Angel said.

_"Tay. Bye Bye." Lea said._

She must have handed the phone back to Taker because a second later Angel heard his worried voice. He wondered what Angel was thinking.

"I'm thinking that Lea's powers are unbound." Angel said.

_"Why?" Taker asked._

"Because Uncle is here with me and Lea can tell that he's really angry." Angel said.

_"She's just feeling the power spike, baby girl. Even I felt it." Taker said._

"Daddy...humour me, would you?" Angel said.

_"OK. Fine." Taker said._

Angel waited. It seemed to take awhile for Taker to answer and when he did, it wasn't bad news, but it wasn't good either. Angel felt worried.

_ "Well, you're partly right, baby girl. Her powers are still bound, but the binding is getting weaker." Taker said._

"Uh oh. This can't be good." Angel said.

_"No. It's not. Something weird is going on. I'm the only one that should be able to undo the binding since I put it there." Taker said._

"Could Bearer being doing it from the proverbial purgatory?" Angel asked.

_"Maybe." Taker said._

"Is there a way to find out?" Angel asked.

_"Do it when you're asleep, baby girl." Taker said._

"Alright. Thanks, Daddy. I think I can explain to John what happened so he'll stop freaking. I love you." Angel said.

"Love you too, baby girl. You watch out for yourself. I don't see Vickie resigning." Taker said.

_"Alright. Bye, Daddy." Angel said._

She hung up and walked back inside. She headed to the locker room and sat down. She noticed that John kept staring at her. And she also realized that Lea was right. Kane was ready to kill someone.

"OK, John, what happened was Uncle and Daddy got angry and I somehow tapped into it." Angel said.

"That should surprise me, but it doesn't." John said.

"And just so you know, Kristy is doing fine. She just asked Daddy to spook Vickie. Hence the exploding microphone." Angel said.

"So that wasn't you?" John asked.

"It was but it wasn't. I was channelled into Daddy's powers so he used me to make the mic blow up if that makes sense." Angel said.

"Makes sense to me given that the three of you are linked." Bret said.

"Right. And we have another problem. The binding on Lea's powers is weakening." Angel said.

"Uh oh. I don't like the sound of that." Bret said.

"She's getting older. Maybe that's why." Owen said.

"Nope. If someone's powers are bound, the person who put the binding on has to take it off." Kane said.

"Taker wouldn't remove it would he?" Davey asked.

"No. The whole reason he put it there was so that Lea could be a normal baby." Kane said.

"But...what about Angel? Beth put the binding on her when she was baby, but her Dead Girl side was the one that took it off." Bret said.

"It's because Bethany wasn't there to remove it. She gave Angel's Dead Girl side permission." Kane said.

"This stuff makes my head hurt." John announced.

"That's because you're an idiot." Angel said, punching John's arm.

"OK, so if Taker didn't remove the binding then what the hell is going on?" Bret said.

"We're not sure...but we think Bearer is acting from the purgatory, trying to get back at Daddy for putting him there." Angel said.

"First of all ow. And second of all...that Bearer guy...he was majorly creepy." John said.

"Bearer was the one person that Kristy would not go around." Bret said.

"When he was with Taker, Kristy never went near him." Davey said.

"The only time I know of that they've even been near each other is when Kristy went to rescue Angel from that cellar." Owen said.

"Yep and even then she said that Bearer gave her the creeps." David said.

"Can Bearer even pull something like that off?" John asked.

"He's the only one that can undo anything that my brother and I do. Even Angel can't do that." Kane said.

"If he wants revenge on Taker then why doesn't he just undo the binding outright?" John asked.

"Because he wants my brother to know that he's doing it." Kane said.

"Is there anyone who can stop it? If Bearer can undo things that you guys do...then he knows how to stop you from getting rid of him..." John said.

"He hasn't got Angel figured out yet." Bret said quietly.

"What? Oh, no. No way." John said.

"John, I have to do this on my own. It has to be done while I'm asleep because he's in the purgatory." Angel said.

"Nope. No way. If Kristy was here, she wouldn't stand for it." John said.

"Maybe not at first. But she'd learn to live with it. It's the only way. I've got to fix this. I want Lea to have a normal childhood." Angel said.

"And we can't do it because Bearer knows what my brother and I will do before we actually do it. Angel's stronger." Kane said.

"But...she...it's risky..." John said.

"I know." Angel said.

"John, we know you're worried because of Kristy but she'd be alright with it. Besides, she'd understand." Bret said.

"I can't do it till I fall asleep anyway. And I want all of you to be there in case something goes wrong." Angel said.

"But we don't have powers. How are we supposed to help?" Nattie asked.

"Uncle can do anything that requires powers." Angel said.

"We can still help somehow I'm sure otherwise Angel wouldn't ask us all to be there." Davey said.

"Right." Bret said.

"Angel, aren't you scared?" John asked.

"Yes. But I've got to protect Lea." Angel said.

"How come you have to?" John asked.

"Because I always have and I always will." Angel told him.

"Sometimes I wonder what Kristy sees in him." Nattie said.

"Well, it must be something. But fifty bucks says that she just likes to look at him with his shirt off." Owen said.

"Guys, John's worrying about me because he cares. But I promise I'll be fine John. I just have to show him that I'm not-" Angel started.

Just then, the lights flickered and went out. Everyone looked around. Kane and Angel swore they hadn't done it. Just then, Angel put her hands over her ears and screamed.

"What the hell is going on now?" John asked.

"Is this Bearer?" Bret asked.

"No. I don't feel anything. Little Angel, what's wrong? Talk to us." Kane said.

"It's Daddy. Something is wrong." Angel said.

"What's going on?" Kane asked.

"Is it Kristy?" John, Davey, and David all asked.

"He's mad. He thinks Bearer is trying to hurt Lea." Angel said.

"Is this the link that Bret was talking about?" John asked.

"Yep. Big brother, that's enough. Angel's going to fix it. Turn the lights back on and stop yelling." Kane called out.

"Daddy, please calm down." Angel said.

"This is weird. What is she hearing?" John asked.

"My brother's voice. And he's yelling by the looks of things." Kane said.

"Man, that must be scary." John said.

"Daddy, it's going to be OK. I'm going to fix this. He won't get away with this. I promise." Angel said.

"Big brother, stop it. You're scaring everyone." Kane said.

The lights came back on and Angel relaxed. The rest of the show was pretty normal given the hell that had been raised at the beginning of it. Vickie had already started to make Angel's life more difficult. She was on her way to her match with Kaitlyn when Michelle McCool, Layla, Eve, Kel and Cher all jumped her and attacked her. Angel never made it to the ring and Kaitlyn won by forfeit.

That surprised everyone. It wasn't like Angel to miss a match like that. They waited around for about twenty minutes and when Angel still hadn't come back, Kane began to grow worried. He left and went looking for her. When he rounded the second last corner before the curtain he screamed out loud, completely going out of character. His niece was slumped against the wall barely conscious. He ran over and knelt down.

"Little Angel! What happened?" he said.

"They jumped me." Angel whispered.

"Who jumped you?" Kane asked.

"McCool, Layla, Kel, Cher and Eve all jumped me." Angel said.

"Are you OK?" Kane asked.

"No. I...think I smacked my head on something. The wall or the floor. And I'm sore all over..." Angel said.

"Little Angel, are you sure you're going to make it to Over the Limit?" Kane asked.

"It's a little more then a week away...I'll make it." Angel said.

"You're just like your father." Kane said with a chuckle.

Angel smiled. Kane helped her up and took her to the trainers room. The trainer looked Angel over and advised her that competing at all before Over The Limit was risky. Because she had hit her head on the wall, she was at risk of a concussion. Angel sighed. Competing night in and night out with no rest since January was finally catching up to her. She sighed and tried to hold in her tears, but it didn't work.

Kane reached out and gave his niece a hug. It wasn't just her body that was catching up to her because she had been on the road for so long. She also seemed stressed out mentally. Kane hated seeing her this way. He knew she wanted to go home and be with her sister, her father, and Kristy. The trainer left the room.

"Hey, you're OK. You'll be going home in a little more then a week, Little Angel." Kane said.

"Are you going to come too?" Angel asked.

"Of course. My big brother feels better if I'm there to keep an eye on you and Lea. And Kristy too." Kane said.

"Because he can't be around all the time?" Angel asked.

"Right. And I'm sure David will want to come too." Kane said.

"He really loves me, doesn't he, Uncle?" Angel asked.

"Of course he does. I can see it in his eyes." Kane said.

"John isn't coming is he?" Angel asked.

"I think that's up to him, Little Angel. Why?" Kane asked her.

"I just thought that he and Kristy would be able to work things out better." Angel said.

"If he wants to come, I think he can. We'll have to see. Let's just get through Over the Limit." Kane said.

Angel nodded. They stood up and headed back to the locker room. When they got back there, everyone was relieved. Kane told Angel to pack her bags and that he was taking her back to the hotel. Everyone else decided to go too. Angel noticed John watching her.

"What?" Angel asked.

"You're still going to help Lea aren't you?" John asked.

"No one else can. Besides...I've always protected Lea. I have to do this." Angel said.

"Who says you have to do it? It's dangerous." John said.

"I say I have to do it danger or no danger." Angel told him.

"Why can't Kane do it?" John asked.

"Weren't you listening earlier, John? Bearer knows Kane and Taker so well that he knows what they'll do before they do it. Angel's still a complete mystery to him." Bret said.

"Yeah, but..." John said.

"Look, John. I know you're worried, but I'll be fine. It's risky I know, but...Lea needs my help." Angel said.

"What if he hurts you?" John said.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Angel said.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Bret asked.

"She could die." John said.

"I won't die. My Daddy's right. You are a worrier." Angel said.

"Yeah, well..." John said.

"Look, you'll all be there. If something goes wrong, you'll be able to wake me up. That's why I wanted you there." Angel said.

John sighed, but nodded anyway. Although he couldn't help but feel worried for Angel. They didn't say anything more after that. They headed back to the hotel.

* * *

**The next chapter is a direct continuation of this one, so look for it within the next little while. I split this up otherwise it would have been super long. I hope you guys like this. Please Read/Review. Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	37. Rescues & Nightmares

**Daughter of the Deadman**

**Like I said, this one is a direct continuation of the last one, so here it is. I hope you guys like it. Thanks to John's Country Girl for helping me with this. There's going to be 2-3 more chapters before this ends. I'm gonna TRY and do 40, but if I can't then that's alright. Anyway, hope you like this. **

**Thanks to: kakshishot and Brendan Aurabolt who reviewed the last chapter. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed this so far. I somehow have made it through all the assignments I had due. Just have one more essay, so this will be updated whenever.**

**I'll see you all at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Rescues & Nightmares**

When they got back to the hotel, Angel went and took a bath like she usually did after a show in an effort to relax her sore muscles. When she got out this time, however, she went and laid down on the couch instead of the bed. She noticed that everyone looked worried now.

"Guys...would you relax. Please? I'll be aright. I just have to not show my fear to him." Angel said.

"Just be careful." Kane said.

Angel nodded. It wasn't long before her eyes closed.

_When they opened again it was completely dark. Angel looked around, trying to figure out where to go. Suddenly, fire sprang up. Angel jumped, but she started walking. It wasn't long before she heard a terrified scream. She started to run when she realized it was Lea that was screaming. _

_It wasn't long before Angel found what she was looking for. There was a room. Angel walked in and gasped. Lea was lying on a bed and Bearer was standing over her. Lea was crying. It was obvious that she wanted him to stop, but she couldn't get the words out._

_ "That's enough! Leave my sister alone, you creep!" Angel said. _

_ "Well, well, if it isn't the mystery girl." Bearer said._

_ "Let my sister go." Angel snapped._

_ "Why should I?" Bearer asked._

_ "Because she's an innocent baby! Now let her go!" Angel snapped._

_ "Fine, but tell your father and Uncle I'll be seeing them." Bearer said._

_ "You can't do anything. My father placed you in the pits of hell. You'll never get out!" Angel said._

_ "Ang?" Lea asked._

_ "It's OK, Lea." Angel said._

_Lea nodded. She got up and ran to Angel, sobbing. Angel hugged her sister and told her that she was alright. Lea was shaking as she buried her face in Angel's chest._

_ "You're alright, sweetheart. It's OK." Angel said, glaring at Bearer._

_ "I tay Ang." Lea said._

_ "Are you sure, sweetheart? You don't feel strange at all?" Angel asked._

_ "No. I just scared." Lea whispered._

_ "I understand, sweetheart. Now do you want to tell me what you mean by you'll be seeing my father and Uncle again? Going to be a little hard given that you're trapped in the pits of hell!" Angel said, not taking her eyes off __Bearer._

_ "You'll just have to wait and see little girl." Bearer said._

_ "If you hurt anyone I care about, I will kill you with my bare hands!" Angel growled._

_ "Hm. Interesting. You know, I can't help but be intrigued by you." Bearer said._

_ "You just keep being intrigued, Bearer." Angel snapped. _

_ "Ang...I scared..." Lea said._

_ "I know, Lea. What was he doing?" Angel asked._

_ "No know. But it ouch." Lea said._

_ "You couldn't see what he was doing?" Angel asked._

_ "No. But it ouch." Lea repeated._

_ "Alright, sweetheart. Come on, let's get you out of here." Angel said._

_ "Ang?" Lea asked._

_ "What is it?" Angel asked._

_ "You not be there when I wake up at Daddy house?" Lea asked._

_ "No, but Daddy and Kristy will." Angel said._

_ "Tay. Ang see soon?" Lea said._

_ "Yes, sweetheart. I promise I'll see you soon." Angel said._

_Lea nodded. Angel sighed and shut her eyes. Everything around her went dark._

Angel sat up with a start, looking around. Everyone looked worried. Angel was wide eyed. She didn't say anything. She just got up and hugged Kane. He was shocked.

"Hey, what the matter?" Kane asked.

"He said he'd see you and Daddy again." Angel said.

"Great. I knew that creep would come back one day." John said.

"He can't come back. Taker banished him to hell." Owen said.

"He's obviously found a way...otherwise he wouldn't be threatening." Kane said.

"What do you think he'll do?" Angel asked.

"He'll either turn me against you and your father or turn your father against the two of us." Kane said.

"I vote the first one." John said.

"I'm scared." Angel admitted.

"I knew this was a bad idea." John said.

"I had to! I wasn't about to let Lea think she was going crazy. The poor girl is scared and confused right now. She didn't know what Bearer was doing, but she said that whatever it was "it was ouch". I had to do something!" Angel said, her voice cracking.

"I know, Angel. But still..." John said.

"Little Angel, your father and I have talked about this. If he comes back and gets hold of me, I can hurt your father all I want as long as I don't touch you and your sister." Kane said.

"When did you two decide that?" Angel asked.

"When you were in the hospital, after he hurt you." Kane said.

"Kristy is the one who made him swear it." Owen said.

"And I swore that Bearer could manipulate me and make me do a lot of things, but harming you and Lea wasn't one of them." Kane said.

"Oh. Something he said...kind of bothers me. He said he was intrigued by me. And he called me "the mystery girl". It was so strange." Angel said.

"He never did find out about your mother." Kane said.

"What? You mean...Daddy never told him about her?" Angel asked.

"Nope. He didn't want him to know about her in case he tried to use her against him." Kane said.

"He...tried to keep Mommy safe..." Angel whispered.

"He would have never been able to forgive himself if Bethany had gotten hurt." Davey said.

"That's why he took her death so hard." Angel said quietly.

"That's right, kiddo." Bret said.

"Uncle Bret, did you ever meet my Mom?" Angel asked.

"No actually I never did. I just saw her in pictures." Bret said.

"But...if you didn't meet her...how did she decide that you were to be my Godfather?" Angel asked.

"She knew I was your Dad's best friend, so she asked him to ask me." Bret said.

"She did?" Angel asked.

"Just after your Mom's funeral, he found a letter. Your Mother apologized for not telling him about you and explained why she hadn't. She said that I was to be your Godfather and that when he found you she hoped he'd take good care of you." Bret said.

Angel started to cry at that. She couldn't even explain why. She was shaking. Kane just hugged her. Bret and David joined in. Everyone looked worried. It seemed that whenever they tried to talk about Bethany, Angel would cry for one reason or another.

"What's the matter?" Bret asked.

"Mommy really loved me, huh?" Angel asked.

"Of course she did, Angel. She loved you very much. If she didn't, she would have listened to her Mother." David said.

"No. Not Bethany. She didn't have it in her to lay harm on anyone. Especially not an unborn child." Bret said.

"That's true." Davey said.

"I wish I had have known her." Angel said.

"You did know her, Angel. You just don't remember." Owen said.

"Yeah." Davey said.

"I know, but it's not the same. I wish I could remember being with her." Angel said.

"We know, kiddo." Bret said.

"What was she like? Did Daddy ever tell you?" Angel asked.

"Well, she was like you. Gentle, caring, kind, the type of person who would protect the ones she loved. She didn't have it in her to hurt someone. Probably because of the way Kristal treated her. It taught her how not to be." Bret said.

"Oh...I'm like Mom after all." Angel whispered.

Kane nodded. Angel smiled through her tears. Kane lead her into the bedroom and got her to lay down. Angel looked at her Uncle with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, you're alright. I know how you feel, Little Angel. Missing your Mom I mean." Kane said.

"Uncle...what was it like? I mean, I know we both lost our Moms, but...you were all alone..after..." Angel said.

"Well, technically I wasn't alone. I had your Dad." Kane said.

"But after the fire, you didn't know if he was OK or not. Why did he tell you Daddy was missing? And why did he abandon you at hospitals and mental institutions?" Angel said.

"He abandoned me at hospitals and mental institutions so that your father would think I was dead." Kane said.

"So...why do you think he told you Daddy had gone missing after the fire?" Angel asked.

"Because he wanted me to hate your Dad." Kane told her.

"Which you did." Angel said.

"Actually, I didn't. I just made him think I did." Kane said.

"Do you know why he looked after Daddy? Did Grandma ask him to?" Angel asked.

"No, she didn't. He was all we had left. There was no one else to take care of us." Kane said.

"So...if you don't actually hate Daddy...why do you listen to him?" Angel asked.

"Because of what he'd do to me if I didn't." Kane said.

"That bad?" Angel asked.

"Yep." Kane said.

"Uncle...do you miss Grandma? Even though she...was well, you know." Angel said.

"That didn't matter to her. The bottom line was I was there. And to answer your question, yes. I miss your Grandma very much." Kane said.

"Do...you remember anything about before the fire?" Angel asked.

"I've got vague memories of your Dad and I playing." Kane said.

"Did you really used to follow him around like Bearer said?" Angel asked.

"Yep. From the time I learned to walk, I followed him everywhere I could. Chances are if your Grandma couldn't find me, I was with your Dad somewhere on the grounds." Kane said.

"Uncle, do...you know who actually started the fire? Was it you...or Daddy?" Angel asked.

"It was an accident. I had a habit of playing with matches. Your Dad would watch me carefully to make sure that I didn't start a fire, but that day, he wasn't around." Kane said.

"Oh. How come Daddy wasn't looking after you?" Angel asked.

"Your Grandfather found matches in the embalming room and thought that they were his. He punished him by making him do extra chores that day. I tried to say they were mine, but he wouldn't listen. Anyway, I was playing with matches and I let one burn a little too long. It burned my hand and I dropped it. I hid in the embalming room instead of the attic this time and I didn't realize that someone had spilled embalming fluid. The match I dropped landed in a puddle of it." Kane said.

"Oh, my God." Angel whispered.

"Your Grandfather ran into the embalming room because I was screaming. He tried to get me out but the fire had spread too fast. It ignited the rest of the chemicals in the room and spread." Kane said.

Angel started to cry. She knew that Kane had watched the man he called his father burn to death before he himself had been consumed by the fire. Kane hugged her, trying to calm her down. Angel didn't feel anger toward anybody for what had happened. She just felt sad.

"Uncle...I know how Daddy survived. Grandma sacrificed herself. But...how did you manage to survive? And why does he think Daddy did it?" Angel asked.

"Because he found your father unharmed in the arms of a fireman when he got there, so he was sure that your father had set the fire. And as for me, I managed to keep from inhaling smoke. I remember a fireman reaching out and touching me and I guess I made a noise or something because all of a sudden there was a stampede and paramedics were helping me. By the time they got me out, Paul and your father were gone. I was alone and scared." Kane said.

"Oh, Uncle. I'm so sorry. I wish you didn't have to go through all that pain." Angel said, hugging him.

"You don't blame me?" Kane asked.

"You were just a child, Uncle. You didn't know." Angel said.

Kane sighed and kept hugging his niece. He was shocked that Angel could be so compassionate. She didn't blame him one bit for what had happened to him and her father as children. As far as she was concerned, he had been a child and hadn't known that playing with matches was dangerous.

"So what are you going to do now?" John asked, poking his head in the door.

"John, were you listening?" Angel asked.

"You should have shut the door." John answered.

"Oi." was all Angel said.

"What are you going to do now?" John repeated.

"Well, right now, I'm going to sleep. We can worry about Bearer another night." Angel said.

John nodded. Kane hugged Angel once more and she laid down. Kane flicked the light out and closed the door. Then he turned to John. He did not look impressed.

"What were you doing? Listening to my conversation with my niece?" Kane said.

"John, what are you doing eavesdropping?" Bret asked.

"Sorry. I was just curious." John said.

"How come?" Kane asked.

"Because Angel never talks about her mother." John said.

"It's hard for her." Bret said.

"She didn't know Bethany. She has no memory of her. And when she does think about her, all she can think about is the fact that her mother was standing on a street corner minding her own business when someone with no sense hit her with their car." Kane said.

"But she did know Bethany. She just doesn't remember." John said.

"John, that's not the point! Kristy will have to explain it to you."

"Why does Kristy have to explain it?" John asked.

"Because then you'll understand it." Owen said with a laugh.

"Look, will someone please just tell me?" John said.

"Angel doesn't even so much as remember her mother John, let alone know her. She was only twenty one days old when Bethany died." Bret said.

"Not to mention, Bethany had to leave her at the hospital when she was three days old." Kane said.

"You mean she abandoned her?" John asked.

"No. She made the choice to give Angel up rather then kill her. When Bethany left Angel there, she was in the hands of Social Services. From the hospital she went to a Foster Home in San Antonio. That's where Amber and Jason got her from." Bret said.

"Explains why Kristy was always saying she'd kill that son of a bitch." John said.

"What are you talking about, John?" Kane asked.

"Just hearing Kristy talking about that Jason guy, you'd think she was going to kill him or something." John said.

"John, do you have any idea the kind of hell that that man put Angel through?" Kane asked.

"No. Kristy wouldn't tell me anything about Angel's past." John said.

"How about beating her with a belt until she bled? How about trying to starve her to death? Or Kristy walking into the house to find her best friend nearly beaten to death on the floor? All because Amber wouldn't have his kids because it was risky for her, but chose to adopt someone else's child." Bret said.

"How do you know all that?" John asked.

"Angel told us about the belt whipping." Kane said.

"And who do you think that Kristy called when she found Angel nearly dead at the bottom of a staircase?" Bret said.

"You guys." John said.

"She called me because she went to check on Angel because it wasn't like Angel to miss school. When she got there, the blinds were down and the lights were out. And Lea, who was a month old, was upstairs in her crib, screaming at the top of her lungs. Angel was so out of it that Kristy would talk to her and Angel just kept saying that there was blood all over." Bret said.

"Damn." John said.

"Now do you understand why Kristy always seemed like she wanted to kill Jason?" Kane asked.

"Yes. But I don't get why Bethany gave her up. Taker would have been overjoyed to be her Dad. I mean look at the way he is with her. And Lea too." John said.

"It was because of Kristal." Owen said.

"You mean Angel's Grandmother?" John asked.

"Don't...call Kristal her Grandmother." Davey said.

"OK. OK. Sorry, but what happened?" John asked.

"Bethany went to Kristal with the news that she was having my brother's baby and Kristal got mad. She called Bethany a slut and a whore and told her to abort the baby and get the hell away from my brother." Kane said.

"OK. That explains Kristy's other hatred." John said.

Before anyone could answer, there was a scream from the bedroom. Bret pushed Kane and John out of the way and threw open the door. He looked around. Angel was cowering in the corner, half asleep and scared. Bret walked over and knelt down. He hugged Angel. She started to cry.

"Hey. You're alright, kiddo. You were just dreaming. It's alright." Bret said.

"Krissy?" Angel asked, looking around.

"Angel, Krissy's at your house with your Dad and Lea where it's safe." Bret said.

"The baby..." Angel said.

"Her baby is alright, too, kiddo." Bret said.

"No. Her baby is going to kill her." Angel sobbed.

"What are you talking about?" John asked loudly.

"John, shut up. You're not helping." Kane said just as loudly.

Angel hugged Bret even tighter. Then she buried her face in his chest and just cried. Bret turned and glared at both of them. They had scared Angel and now Bret would be lucky if she told him what she had seen in her nightmare.

"Good going, you two. You scared her and now I'll be lucky if I can get her to talk long enough to tell me anything!" Bret said.

"Sorry." John and Kane said in stereo.

"Angel, listen to me. I need you to tell me what you saw. Please?" Bret said.

"All I saw was the baby lying on the locker room floor and Kristy next to it, not moving." Angel sobbed.

"Angel, how did you know that Kristy was...gone? Did you check?" Bret asked.

"Yeah..." Angel said..

"It was just a dream, Angel. Nothing is going to happen. The baby isn't going to kill Krissy, kiddo." Bret said.

"It's a boy." Angel sobbed.

"Angel..." Bret said.

"There was blood all over. Kristy was all alone in the locker room." Angel sobbed.

"Angel, she's fine." Bret said.

"No! She died! She was all alone! She didn't even get to see her baby!" Angel sobbed, trying to make Bret understand what she had seen.

"Angel, slow down. Calm down. Explain it to me again." Bret said.

"I walked into the locker room and found Kristy on the floor with a baby boy next to her. There was blood all over. The little boy was crying, but Kristy wasn't moving. When I went to check...she was already gone. She was all alone, Uncle Bret and she didn't get to see her baby. There was nothing I could do." Angel sobbed.

"Oh, kiddo. That won't happen. Kristy won't die and she'll live to see that baby." Bret said.

"But...what if...what if she ends up like Amber? What...if having the baby is too much for her...?" Angel asked, still sobbing.

"Oh, Angel. Is that what you're scared of? That Kristy's baby is going to go through what Lea has had to?" Bret asked.

"Yes." Angel said.

"It'll be OK, Angel. That won't happen to Kristy. She's strong." Bret told her.

"Yeah. She'll be fine, Angel." John said.

"Angel, the reason that Amber couldn't get better is because her body was tired because Jason had hurt her. Her body had had enough by the time Lea was born." Bret reminded her.

"That's true, Little Angel." Kane said.

"And that's not going to happen to Kristy. She perfectly healthy, Angel." John said.

Angel nodded, but she was still crying. She was obviously very afraid and shaken up by the nightmare she had just had. Bret just hugged her and let her cry. He was doing his best to keep her calm.

"Wow. This is just...wow." John said.

"What is?" Kane asked.

"Angel having a nightmare about Kristy dying and possibly leaving the baby behind. And me super worried." John said.

"You said it yourself, John. Kristy's perfectly healthy and strong enough that what happened to Amber won't happen." Kane said.

"Yeah I know. And...also Bret. He's just sitting there, hugging her like Taker would do." John said.

"Well, of course he is. He's her Godfather." Kane said.

"Yeah, I know." John said.

"Besides that, he's always had a soft spot for her. I'm not sure why, but I'm sure it's got something to do with Angel's personality." Kane said.

"Angel, come on. Let's get you back to bed." Bret said.

"No! I don't...I can't..." Angel said, starting to sob all over again.

"Why not let her call Kristy?" John said.

"No...Kristy...she needs her rest..." Angel said.

"It'll make you feel better to talk to her Angel. It always does." Bret said.

"I...I'll be fine..." Angel whispered.

"If you're sure, kiddo." Bret said.

Angel nodded. Bret helped her up and they went and sat down on the couch. Angel sat there and hugged Bret. She was tired, but every time her eyes would close, she'd fight it off and snap them open again. Kane and the others just watched. Bret was staring down at her.

"You've got that look on your face, Bret. The one you get when you're thinking." Kane said.

"Yeah. I'm trying to get her to figure out how to talk to Kristy." Bret said.

"Don't, Bret. She's right. It's the middle of the night and Kristy needs as much rest as she can get." Kane said.

"Besides...I don't want to scare her." Angel said quietly.

"Uh, she might already have that problem." Owen said.

Everyone jumped. They looked up to see him standing there with hand over the phone. Everyone was worried. No one spoke. They didn't know what was happening and they weren't sure they wanted to know.

"What's wrong?" Davey finally asked.

"Taker said she woke up screaming." Owen said.

"Did he say what she dreamed about?" Bret asked.

"He won't tell. He can't get her to talk. All she keeps saying is that Vickie is lying." Owen said.

Davey sighed. He took the phone from Owen and talked to Taker for a minute. Then Taker put Kristy on. Davey could tell that she was upset and scared just by the way she said hi to him.

"Krissy, it's Daddy. What happened?" he asked.

_"I...had a bad dream..." Kristy whispered._

"What about, sweetheart?" Davey asked.

_"Vickie said John hated me." Kristy whispered._

"WHAT?!" Davey shouted.

"Davey, shush." Bret said, nodding at Angel.

She had finally given in and drifted off to sleep, still hugging Bret. She seemed relaxed, meaning that she felt safe at the moment. Everyone was relieved. Davey sighed.

"Sorry, Bret." he said.

_"Daddy, what's wrong?" Kristy asked._

"Angel had a nightmare. She's on the couch asleep now though, hugging your Uncle Bret. He gave me hell for yelling just now. That's all." Davey said.

_"What kind of nightmare?" Kristy asked._

"She dreamed you gave birth to your baby alone in the locker room and you didn't make it, but the baby did. She didn't want to call because she knows you need rest. She's scared that you're going to end up like Amber did." Davey explained.

_"Oh, gosh." Kristy said._

"She also didn't want to scare you. It was a good thing your Uncle Bret was here. He got Angel calmed down and she fell back to sleep." Davey said.

_"That's a good thing." Kristy said._

"I know. Are you alright, sweetheart?" Davey asked.

_"I...guess...but...does John hate me?" Kristy asked._

"Of course not!" Davey said.

_"That's what Vickie said after she showed me John kissing AJ." Kristy said._

"Krissy, John doesn't hate you. You know that. Nothing happened between him and AJ. Vickie is just out to get him." Davey said.

_"I know, Daddy, but Vickie is just...well, you know." Kristy said._

"She's vindictive, I know. She had Layla, Michelle McCool, Kel, Cher and Eve jump Angel earlier tonight because of what happened in the ring between them. We're not sure if Angel will make it to Over The Limit let alone be able to have a match." Davey said.

_"Vickie did what?!" Kristy asked._

"Krissy, calm down. You'll stress yourself out." Davey said.

_"Is she alright?" Kristy asked._

"When Kane found her, she was semi conscious. She told Kane that she had hit her head and that she felt sore all over. The trainer said that she's at risk for a concussion and that competing at Over the Limit is risky. Angel said she'll be alright and that she'd make it." Davey said.

_"She really needs to not compete. Can't Vickie let her come home soon?" Kristy said._

"She could, but she won't. And Angel would rather fight and lose the belt then have to surrender it. Especially after she saw how hard it was for you to do." Davey said.

_"She is so...ugh...she is so..." Kristy started_

"She's just like Daddy." Davey said.

_"Yeah, too much like him." Kristy said._

"She'd tell you not to worry about her, Krissy. I'm sure she'll do fine." Davey said.

_"'Daddy, that's not the point! The point is that Angel has competed every night since January with no rest! She could really get hurt!" Kristy said._

"Alright, calm down. You don't need stress. Sweetheart, I know you're worried about her and I understand why, but she'll be fine. If anything happens, your Uncles, Brother, cousins and I will look out for her." Davey said.

_"Promise?" Kristy asked._

"Of course. Angel's part of our family. Don't worry so much alright?" Davey said.

_"I'll try not to." Kristy said with a yawn._

Davey told Kristy to go back to bed. She told him that she loved him and hung up the phone. Davey set the phone down with a sigh. Everyone noticed that he didn't look happy.

"I really hate Vickie Guerrero. The whole point of her going home was to be stress free, but thanks to that vindictive witch, she thinks John hates her and she's worried about Angel." Davey said.

"That is it. I am ending this crap with Vickie at Over the Limit." John said.

"And just how are you planning on doing that? You can't touch her." David said.

"I'll figure out something." John said.

"What about Angel? Vickie is apparently set on making her pay. If they jump her again, she's not going to make it to the pay per view or her match." Bret said, staring down at her.

"I'll take care of that. I'm ending this. I'm going to Vince tomorrow and telling him that everything Vickie is trying to do. I'm ending it for all of us." John said.

"See if you can convince him to allow Angel to rest and heal up a bit." Bret said.

"I'll do that too." John said.

Bret nodded. He picked Angel up and laid her in bed. He put the blanket over her and left the room, leaving the door open. The Harts went back to their room. John headed off to his own room too. Kane sighed and flopped down on the couch. He just hoped Angel would be alright come Over the Limit and that she'd get out of it without getting too banged up.

* * *

**That's it for now. Hope you guys like it. Please Read/Review and I'll see you all next time. Bye Bye for now!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	38. One Last SmackDown

**Daughter of the Deadman**

**Hey, all. I am back with the second to last chapter of DoD. That's right. You heard me. I MIGHT do a little epilouge thing so I can make it an even 40. It would just be the next day and Angel going back home, but we'll see. Think I'll leave that one up to you guys. **

**Since I'm almost done with this, I am just gonna put them up as they get done. XD**

**Thanks to Vader23A and John's Country Girl for helping me out. Also thanks to Wolfgirl77769 and Cena's baby doll. **

**Wolfgirl77769: Awe. I'm glad you're back, but I'm sorry to hear about your Mom.**

**See ya at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 38: One Last SmackDown**

It was the last SmackDown show before Over the Limit. The last week had been hell. Angel had been jumped by Divas doing Vickie's bidding at every show, house show or not, for the last week. Then Monday on Raw, she had revealed voice mails. Angel was sure that they were edited together to make it sound as though AJ was talking to John. Angel was sure that she had either been talking to Daniel Bryan or CM Punk at the time. Either that or the messages were edited together to make it sound like something it wasn't. It was really making Angel angry because she knew that John had simply comforted AJ after her resignation.

She was also tired and sore. John had tried his best to get Vince to give her time off to rest, but he had refused, stating that a pay-per-view was coming and he couldn't afford to give her time off. Angel was sore and her head was pounding. She obviously had a concussion. Angel had never been so tempted to risk her spot in the WWE as she was now. She wanted to punish Vickie for harming her, but it wasn't worth it.

Angel was also thinking about her Mom and Dad. It had hurt her to hear that her father had tried remarrying three times after her mother's death. However, despite being on the road on the time and rarely being home, she had remained loyal and faithful to him. Owen was looking at Angel and he saw tears rolling down her face. He walked over and sat beside her. He gave her a hug.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Just thinking...about my Mom. I wish I could have gotten to know her. If it wasn't for the accident, maybe I could have." Angel said.

"Angel, I met your mother. The day after they married, I dropped by their house in Houston. I was by myself. I could tell right away that your mother was a caring, kind, gentle person. I know how much it hurt your Dad to lose her. Bret and I went to her funeral to be there for him." Owen said.

"You were there?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. Bret and I were both there." Owen said.

**Flashback~September 1993~**

_Taker sighed as he stood in the Funeral Chapel. He had shaken hands with so many people that day that he couldn't keep track of them all. At one end of the room Bethany laid in her casket, looking like she was asleep and could wake up at any moment. He was standing there when Bret and Owen came up. He was shocked to see them._

_ "Mark..." Owen said._

_ "What are you two doing here?" he asked._

_ "We figured you'd need some friends here for you." Bret said._

_ "I'm sorry, Mark. Bethany...she was sweet." Owen said._

_Taker nodded. He didn't say anything. Both brothers were shocked when tears started to roll down his face. Just then, Bethany's mother Kristal spotted the two of them. She walked over to Taker. Bethany's father Dean followed her and so did her older brother Liam._

_ "Kristal, don't make a scene." Dean said._

_ "Yeah, Mom. Don't." Liam said._

_ "What the hell are your friends doing at my daughter's funeral?" Kristal snapped at Taker._

_ "They're here because they know how much I loved Bethy and how much this is killing me right now! Back off!" Taker snapped._

_Kristal was shocked. She stormed away. Bret and Owen stayed and talked with Taker for a bit before going into the chapel. They sat down. Taker walked over to Bethany and just stared at her, crying. He couldn't believe that this had happened. Suddenly, he heard Kristal laughing. He looked around and started to walk toward her, however, when he got within ear shot, he stopped dead in his tracks._

_ "Can you believe that he's actually here? I tried to tell Bethany that he was a no good. At least she got rid of his kid." Kristal said._

_Taker stood there, frozen. His child? It wasn't possible. He and Bethany had never had the chance to have a baby. He wasn't sure what to do. He walked out of the room. It wasn't long before Dean came over to him, looking just as shocked._

_ "Mark...did you hear what I just heard?" Dean asked._

_ "I did...but is it true?" Taker said._

_Dean sighed. He told Taker he wasn't sure but that there was one way to find out. When Kristal walked from the room, both of them stopped her._

_ "It wasn't enough for you to hurt Bethany when she was alive, you've got to do it when she's gone too?" Dean asked._

_ "What are you talking about?" Kristal asked._

_ "Don't play innocent with me, Kristal." Dean snapped._

_ "Dean and I overheard you!" Taker snapped._

_ "Oh, well. Who cares?" Kristal asked._

_ "I do. Now spit it out." Dean snapped._

_ "Spit what out?"Kristal asked._

_ "Anything and everything you know about this!" Taker snapped._

_ "There is nothing for you to know. It's all been handled." Kristal said._

_ "Kristal, that's my grand baby! Not to mention that it's Mark's child! And our little girl is the child's mother! Now spit it out! What do you know about this baby?!" Dean snapped._

_ "She's been adopted." Kristal said._

_ "Do you mean to tell me that you knew all along that Bethany was pregnant with a little girl and you didn't say a word?" Dean asked._

_ "She didn't say anything either." Taker whispered._

_ "I told her not to. Actually, I told her to get rid of the baby because you wouldn't be there for it." Kristal said._

_ "I find that hard to believe! Knowing you and how you are, you probably scared her half to death and that stopped her from saying anything to Mark." Dean snapped._

_ "Alright. It was just after the two of you met at the bar that night. The night you took her home and...well, anyway, she found out she was pregnant and she came to me with the news. She was so happy." Kristal said, disgust creeping into her voice._

_ "What did you say to her?!" Dean snapped._

_ "I told her she needed to get an abortion." Kristal said._

_ "You what?!" Taker growled._

_ "I told her that she was a slut and a whore and that she needed to get an abortion and get the hell away from you because you had ruined her life. She stormed out of my house, but I guess I scared her." Kristal said._

_ "You..." Taker said._

_ "Mark, calm down. Kristal, you had better tell us everything you know about this baby or else I'm going to go to the cops and tell them about the abuse you inflicted on Bethany when she was a child! And then you'll go to jail!" Dean snapped._

_ "You wouldn't dare, Dean." Kristal said._

_ "Tell us what you know." Taker snapped._

_ "I know that it was a girl. She named her Angel Marie Calaway and she gave her up for adoption. That's all I know." Kristal said._

_ "That's it?" Dean asked, glaring at her._

_ "And her birthday is September the fourth, so she would be about three weeks old now. I don't know where she is now." Kristal said._

_ "So let me get this straight, your daughter goes to you with the news that she's having a baby and you call her a slut and a whore and tell her to kill the child instead of being happy for her like you should?" Taker snapped._

_ "That's pretty much the gist, Mark." Dean said._

_ "No wonder she hates you." Taker said._

_ "She could never hate me." Kristal said._

_Taker just shook his head and walked away. He went and sat in the chapel of the Funeral Home. The service went on for about an hour and went it let out, Bret and Owen saw Taker walk as fast as they could. They caught a glimpse and saw that he was crying. They ran to catch up._

_ "Mark, it'll be alright." Owen said._

_ "No. You don't understand." Taker said._

_ "What's wrong? Did something happen? When you walked into the chapel you looked really upset. And I know you've been upset since Bethany died, but this seemed worse somehow." Owen said._

_ "If I tell you...you've got to promise you won't say anything." Taker said._

_ "Alright. What happened, Mark?" Bret said._

_ "Bethy was pregnant with my daughter." Taker said._

_ "WHAT?!" Bret and Owen yelled at the same time._

_ "Shush! Not so loud!" Taker said._

_ "Sorry. It's just..." Bret said._

_ "Your...daughter?" Owen asked._

_ "Yes. She...didn't tell me. She went to Kristal. Kristal called her a slut and a whore and told her to get the hell away from me because I had ruined her life. It scared her so much, she kept quiet." Taker told them_

_ "That's not like her." Owen said._

_ "She must have thought I'd be upset. Or that I'd hurt her or the baby somehow." Taker said._

_ "You're not blaming her?" Bret asked._

_ "I'm blaming Kristal, not her. Kristal was the one that overreacted and scared her. Bethany was delighted at the idea of being a mom. Apparently, Kristal was disgusted by it." Taker said._

_ "She's a witch, Taker." Bret said._

_ "Did you find anything out about the baby?" Owen asked._

_ "Her name is Angel Marie Calaway. She was born three weeks ago. Bethy put her up for adoption. She's gone." Taker said, his voice cracking._

_ "We'll help you find her, Taker. We'll do everything we can." Bret said._

_Taker nodded. He just hoped that Angel was safe and sound and that she would be alright until he did find her one day._

**~End Flashback~**

Angel was shocked. She didn't say anything. She just stood up and walked over to Bret. She flung her arms around his neck. He noticed that she was crying.

"Hey, it's alright..." Bret said.

"I can't believe she did that to Daddy." Angel said.

"Who? Kristal? Or your Mom?" Bret asked.

"Kristal." Angel said.

"Yeah, well, Kristal's a witch, sweetheart." David said.

"Yeah. But...losing Mom was hard enough for Daddy to handle without having to find out about me at the same time!" Angel said.

"We know, kiddo, but that's the way Kristal is." Bret said.

"Bret...I know I've said this a lot...but thank you. You said you'd help Daddy find me and you did. Even if you didn't know who I was at the time. And you took care of me and I'm not even your daughter." Angel said.

"You're my God daughter. You don't need to thank me, kiddo." Bret said.

"How long did it take?" Angel asked.

"For what? For me to figure out who you really were?" Bret asked.

"Yeah." Angel said.

"About two weeks after you and Kristy started hanging out." Bret said.

"Did something give it away?" Angel asked.

"Your eyes mostly." Bret said.

"You mean you actually managed to get a good look at my eyes even though they were probably black and blue?" Angel asked.

"Yep." Bret said.

"So who's eyes do I have?" Angel asked.

"They're the same shape as Beth's, but the colour is your Dad's. Your Dad's eyes are a bit lighter green then your Mom's were." Owen answered.

"Oh..." Angel said.

"Angel, I want you to know something. You may not have your mother here with you, but you've got your father, Lea, Kristy, Kane, and us Harts to take care of you." Owen said.

"I know. It's just...sometimes...I...well, it's a little hard to explain...but..." Angel struggled.

"You miss her." Owen said.

Angel nodded. Before anybody could say anything more, it was time for the show to start. Angel and the others watched the TV. They watched as Randy Orton beat Cody Rhodes. Sara went up against Eve and made her pay for jumping Angel all week. She pretty much did, brutalizing Eve before giving her an RKO. However, Sara wasn't quite done yet. She backed up into the turnbuckle.

"Oh...dear..." Angel said.

"I am so glad I'm not Eve." Natalya said.

"I'd take it simply because it'd knock me out and my head would quit pounding." Angel said.

They watched intently. Vickie appeared on the ramp and warned Sara that punting Eve would have disastrous consequences. Sara looked at Vickie for a minute before returning her gaze to Eve. Once Eve was on her hands and knees, Sara ran forward and punted her in the skull. In an instant, Kel, Cher and Laycool were on Sara like four rabid dogs. Angel gasped and stood up. She headed for the door.

"Be careful, sweetheart." David said.

Angel nodded and left the room. Out in the arena, a bell tolled and the lights went out. When they came back on, Angel was in the ring. She acted quickly, grabbing both Kel and Cher by the throat and choke slamming both of them. Then she gave the Last Ride to Layla and Tombstoned Michelle McCool. Then she helped Sara up and the two of them went back to the locker room. Randy hugged his oldest daughter, relieved that she was alright.

Kane stood up and headed to the ring. It was time for the last phase of Barrett's punishment. Angel smiled. Barrett had thought he had gotten away with not having to face Kane. He was in the ring, smirking and saying that what he had done to Kristy had been a lot of fun. It was making Angel want to slug him one.

Suddenly flames erupted from the stage and Kane came out. Barrett's face went pale. Kane walked to the ring, destruction on his mind. When he got to the ring, he raised his arms and threw them back down, making flames explode from the corners of the ring. After that, flames surrounded the ring and the bell rang.

The match went back and forth for several minutes, with each man trying to set each other ablaze. Finally Kane got the upper hand. He ran at Barrett and clotheslined him right over the top rope. Then he climbed up to the top turnbuckle and did a flying clothesline, taking the fight outside the ring.

Barrett picked up a chair and tried to hit Kane with it, but Kane wrestled it from his hands and hit him in the gut and the back. Then he pushed Barrett back into the fire, effectively burning his tights and his back. Not to mention his backside. Angel smiled as she listened to Barrett screaming. She hoped Kristy was happy.

In the arena, firefighters were rushing to Barrett to put the flames out. Kane smirked at his handiwork and then headed back to the back. When he walked into the locker room, everyone seemed panicky. He pushed Bret and Davey aside and gasped. Angel was passed out and David was hugging her. He had evidently stopped her from smacking her head off the floor.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Kane asked.

"We don't know. She was all smiles and she stood up so that she could hug you when you came back. Then all of a sudden, she just collapsed." David said.

"She's probably tired from doing the Last Ride. That takes a lot out of you." Kane said.

"I don't know. She didn't look well when she was standing. It was like she was dizzy." Bret said.

Kane sighed. He knelt down and shook Angel. He got no response. He checked her breathing and pulse. They seemed to be normal.

"Little Angel, can you hear me?" Kane asked.

He reached out and touched her cheek. Angel sighed, but she opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around, evidently startled to find herself in David's arms on the floor. She started to cry. David hugged her.

"Are you alright, Little Angel?" Kane asked.

"I...don't know. I stood up so I could hug you when you got back. Then I felt dizzy...and I passed out." Angel said.

"It's the concussion. Helping Sara was a nice thing to do, but you could have hurt yourself more." Kane said.

"But I didn't..." Angel said.

"Angel..." Bret said.

"I'm OK! Honestly." Angel said.

"Angel, I don't think you should compete on Sunday." Bret said.

"What?! But I have to!" Angel said.

"No, you don't have to. It isn't safe for you." Kane said.

"I don't care! I'm not vacating my title. I don't want to have to do that. Not after what I saw Kristy go through!" Angel said.

"You don't have to vacate the title, kiddo. You just have to get the doctors to tell Vince you can't compete." Bret said.

"No!" Angel said.

"Angel! It's not safe!" Kane snapped.

"I don't care! I'm competing on Sunday!" Angel said to him.

"Stubborn. Just like her father." Owen said.

Kane sighed. He suggested that they head back to the hotel. Everyone agreed. David helped Angel up and then scooped her up bridal style. Everyone laughed. Angel blushed beat red, but she rested her head on his shoulder.

"David, I'm a big girl." Angel said.

"I don't want you passing out again." David told her.

"Kristy would be all giggles right now." Owen said.

"Yep." Angel said.

"You really don't look all that well, sweetheart." David said.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright. I'm sure I just need a good rest." Angel said.

"Alright. We'll see how you are after tomorrow." Kane said.

Angel nodded. David picked up their bags and then walked out of the locker room. By the time they got to the car, Angel had fallen asleep. He put her in the car and they drove back to the hotel. When there, David carried her inside and up to the room she was sharing with Kane. He woke her up.

Angel sighed and went and changed into her pyjamas. She said goodnight to Kane and kissed and hugged David. Then she headed off to bed. David offered to stay with her and Kane agreed. It was the middle of the night when Angel was awakened by movement on the bed. She opened her eyes and tears started rolling down her face.

"It's OK, sweetheart." David said.

"David, what's wrong? What are you doing?" Angel asked.

"I'm going to lay here with you. You were mumbling in your sleep. Are you OK?" David asked.

"Just missing my family." Angel whispered.

"You'll see them soon, sweetheart." David said.

"I know. Are...you really going to lay here with me?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, I am." David said.

"I just pictured my Daddy coming in here and screaming at you." Angel said with a laugh.

"Yeah. So did I. Scares me really." David said.

"I don't think he would. He knows you. And he trusts you." Angel said.

David nodded. Angel hugged him. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep, hugging him. David just stared down at her. He hoped she would be alright on Sunday because if she wasn't, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

**Alright, guys. Next chapter might be the last. Unless you guys want me to do the Epilouge. I hope you all like this chapter. Please read/review. Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	39. Over The Limit

**Daughter of the Deadman**

**Hey, all. This is the next chapter of Daughter of the Deadman. I hope you like it. There'll be a little epilouge chapter next. After that, I'm going to take a bit of a break before I start on DoD II. Just two or three days is all. Hope you guys don't mind that. **

**Thanks to Vader23A for help with this. Thanks to: Cena's baby doll, Brendan Aurabolt, kakashishot, Dave'scub, and Wolfgirl77769 for the reviews.**

**Wolfgirl77769: glad you like it.**

**Dave'scub: relax. there will be a sequel...and maybe a sequel to the sequel...haven't decided. I said already when I started rewriting this story, but this WILL be a series.**

**I'll see ya at the bottom**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Over Limit**

It was finally time for Over the Limit and Angel was feeling better. Bret and the rest of the Harts had gone to Vince and gotten him to allow Angel to rest Friday and the majority of Saturday. Angel didn't realize how much her head and body had actually been hurting her until they weren't hurting anymore. Angel sat in the dressing room feeling antsy. She was excited to get this over and done with since she knew she would be going home the next day and seeing Taker, Lea and Kristy.

As soon as the show started however, Angel's excitement vanished as quickly as it had come. Vickie Guerrero was in the ring, mic in hand. Angel rolled her eyes. She had been paying for putting her hands on Vickie since the night she had done it almost a week ago and it looked like she wasn't quite done paying yet.

"Six nights ago, I was manhandled by the Dead Girl when she put her hands on me when I was interrogating that lying no good John Cena. Therefore, tonight, Dead Girl your title defence will not be a one on one match with Beth Phoenix. Instead, it will be a Fatal-4 Way, with you taking on Beth Phoenix and the Brooks twins, Kel and Cher. And that match is now." Vickie said.

Angel pinched the bridge of her nose. She was already changed, but she had been planning on her match being later so she could spend time with David. Kane looked worried, but Angel shook her head, telling him she'd be alright. She put on her hooded overcoat and put her Women's Title on. She walked from the locker room.

She headed to the ring. Kel, Cher, and Beth were already in the ring when the lights went out and a bell tolled. Rest In Peace played and blue light and fog filled the arena. Angel walked out and walked methodically to the ring. She walked up the steel steps and raised her arms, bringing the lights back up. Angel stepped through the ropes and undid her overcoat. Then she threw her hood back, rolling her eyes back into her head.

Then she removed her overcoat and took off her Women's Title and handed it to the referee, who raised it in the air, signalling that it was up for grabs. Kel and Cher backed right away. They could have sworn that they saw the Deadman standing behind Angel as though protecting her.

Beth Phoenix and Angel turned to each other and nodded. Then they went to work, aligning long enough to get rid of Kel and Cher. Then they turned their attention to each other. They locked up, but it ended in a stale mate. Angel Irish Whipped Beth into the ropes and then kicked her with a big boot. Then Angel went for a cover, but Beth kicked out at two. Angel ran and did an elbow drop, but missed because Beth Phoenix rolled out of the way. Angel hissed in pain from the impact of her elbow on the mat. It really hurt.

Beth stood up and Irish Whipped Angel into the corner. Then she unloaded on her. Angel quickly reversed their positions and unloaded on her, taking all the way to the count of four. Then Angel twisted Beth's arm and did Old School, much to the fans delight. Angel raised her hand for a chokeslam and just as she did, she had a bad feeling. She turned in time to see Kel and Cher trying to ambush her. She reacted quickly, executing a double chokeslam. Suddenly, Beth grabbed Angel and set her up for the Glam Slam.

Angel wriggled herself free and waited. When Beth turned around, Angel scooped her up and delivered a Tombstone Piledriver. She folded Beth's arms over her chest and earned the three count. The crowd exploded. Angel smiled, but instead of getting down on one knee and raising her belt in the air, she laid it in the ring and asked for a microphone.

"I have done what I came here to do. I have hung onto this belt since January and, despite a vindictive former best friend, a new caniving, plotting, vindictive witch of of GM, and all the drama that has unfolded, I have held on to it this long. But now I am banged up, in pain, and getting over a concussion and I need time to rest. Besides, five months is a respectable title reign and I think someone else needs a chance to get this belt. Therefore, I am vacating the WWE Women's Title." Angel said.

She dropped the microphone. The fans were chanting her name. It wasn't as hard as she had thought to vacate the title. Then again, it had only been so hard on Kristy because she had no choice in the matter whereas Angel had a choice.

Angel headed back to the locker room and quickly showered and changed. Normally, she would have waited till she got back to the hotel to do it, but all she wanted to do was get into her pyjamas and get to bed. She felt exhausted. She sat down to watch the rest of the show.

Kane narrowly escaped with his IC Title in a match against Dolph Ziggler. Drew McIntyre received a severe beat down from David, which Angel enjoyed. She wondered if part of it was due to David having spotted Drew hitting on her and then getting forceful when she had refused him the night before. Natalya defended her Diva's Title against Sara and afterwards the two shook hands. Owen and Davey took down Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase Junior for the tag team titles.

Randy managed to defeat John and Bret for the WWE Title. Angel stood up and left the locker room to call her Dad. She ran into Randy and congratulated him. She headed outside where the signal was better. She called home, feeling excited.

"Hi, Daddy!" she said when he answered.

_ "Hi, baby girl. You did a great thing tonight. I'm proud of you." Taker said._

"Thanks. So how are things going at home?" Angel asked.

_ "They\re great. Kristy went to the doctors yesterday. She's due January the fifth of next year. We still don't know if the baby is a boy or a girl. We should know in a couple more months." Taker said._

"That's great, Daddy! How is Kristy?" Angel asked.

_ "She's doing well. She's adjusting to having to limit her training to working out because of the baby. The doctor told her to lay off the physicality to be on the safe side and she did." Taker said._

"She knows that even though the baby was the product of her getting raped, it's still innocent. And she doesn't want to do anything to harm it." Angel said.

_ "I know, baby girl. She's excited to see you again. So are Lea and I as well." Taker said._

"OK. Daddy, are you picking me up tomorrow?" Angel asked.

_ "Yep. Lea and I will be at the airport waiting. Kristy won't though. Being in a car makes her feel woozy and gives her a headache, but she'll be waiting at home for you." Taker said._

"That's OK. I understand. After all the crazy stuff that's happened over the last little while, I need a break. A major break." Angel said.

Taker agreed, adding that Angel had acted just like he did back when he first started out. Angel laughed. She could tell that her father was smiling. Taker said that Kristy wanted to talk to her. Angel agreed. The two talked for a good half an hour or so. Then Kristy handed the phone back to Taker.

_ "Alright, baby girl. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." Taker said._

"I love you too. Bye, Daddy. See you tomorrow." Angel said.

She hung up and went back inside. Everyone was waiting for her so that they could leave and head back to the hotel. Angel apologized and picked up her bag. She walked with David to the car and they headed back to the hotel. David even walked with her to her room. When they stopped outside the door, Angel kissed David. They kissed for a good minute before Angel let him go. David was staring at her in shock. Angel giggled at his expression.

"Wow...Angel...it's not like you to be..." David said.

"Well, I am going to miss you." Angel said.

"I'll miss you too." David said.

Angel hugged him. Then she walked into the hotel room. She went to her room and changed into her pyjamas. When Kane checked on her ten minutes later, she was sound asleep with a book on her chest. He walked over and picked the book up. It was a story written a handwriting that he didn't recognize. When he went to close it, he saw Angel birth certificate taped on the inside. Then he realized it was Bethany's handwriting and it must have been her old journal or something. He closed the book and set it down. Then he pulled the blanket up over her and kissed her forehead. He was going to miss her when she left to go home.

* * *

**That's it for now. I'll be working on the epilouge as much as i can and try to get it up ASAP. Hopefully it'll be up soon, then I'm gonna take two or three days, catch my breath, and get started on the second story. Please Read/Review! Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	40. Epilouge

**Daughter of the Deadman**

**Well, guys. This is it. The FINAL chapter of the first DoD story. I have to send a HUGE thanks to Vader23A for helping me out with the play by play in the story when it came to in ring action. I am SO not good at it, so I was grateful for the help! Thanks so much. **

**I have to also send a HUGE thank you to John's Country Girl for helping me out with dialouge and endings and for putting up with me complaining about writers block!**

**Thanks also to EVERYONE who read/reviewed this and if you're reading this at some point far in the future, thanks too!**

**Thanks to: kakashishot, Cena's baby doll and Wolfgirl77769 for reviewing chapter 39**

**Wolfgirl77769: this is the last chapter. try to say more in your reviews. I'd love to know what you like about these chapters/stories :)**

**Alright, I'll see you all at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 40: Epilogue**

The next morning, Angel was sound asleep in bed when Kane came in and woke her up. She stirred a little and pulled the covers over her head. She had woken up several times in the night, thinking that she had heard the door open. Kane sighed and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Rough night, Little Angel?" he asked.

"I thought I heard someone opening the door last night...a few times. It woke me up. I am a heavy sleeper, but a door opening always wakes me up. Because of Jason...I...knew if my bedroom door opened in the middle of the night that I was in big trouble." Angel said.

"Oh. That was me, Little Angel. I was just checking to make sure you were alright. You were talking in your sleep a lot last night. You sounded like you were talking to your Mom." Kane said.

"That's what I get for reading her notebook before I went to bed." Angel said with a laugh.

"What is that, anyway?" Kane asked.

"I found it stuffed in one of my sketch books. It was Mom's. It's basically her story. But it stops...the day of her accident. All she wrote that day was "Missing my Mark and my Angel Baby..." I think she was going to write more...but..." Angel said.

"Something must have come up. Either that or your Mother didn't know how she felt that day. I get the feeling that the little bit of writing was supposed to have more to it." Kane said.

Angel nodded. She sat up and Kane laughed. She had gone to bed with wet hair the night before and now she had a major case of bed head. She knew what Kane was laughing at so she giggled. Then she got up and went and showered and dressed. When she came out, she made sure she had everything. Then she grabbed her suitcase and left the bedroom. She was shocked when she saw everyone standing there.

"We came to say goodbye." Nattie said before Angel could say anything.

"Oh...well, I wasn't expecting..." Angel said.

"We know." Davey said.

"Are you going to be alright on a plane by yourself, kiddo?" Bret asked.

"I'll be fine, Uncle Bret. Uncle is taking me to the airport and Daddy and Lea will be waiting for me when I get to Houston. Don't worry." Angel said.

Bret nodded. Angel went around the room and hugged everyone. When she got to David, she kissed him too. Everyone was surprised. When she got to John, he looked upset and worried. Then he handed Angel a box. Angel looked at him.

"Give that to Kristy would you, Angel?" he asked.

"I'd be glad to." Angel said, tucking the box into her carry on bag.

Then she hugged John. He may have been a big jerk to her over what had happened with Kristy, but she still looked to him as a big brother anyway. Angel sighed as she turned to leave the hotel room. She started to cry.

"Hey, don't do that. You'll see us again, Angel." Owen said.

"I know. But going home...it's weird...and I'm going to miss you all." Angel said.

"We'll miss you too, but at least this time we won't have to worry about you. You're with Taker where you belong." Davey said.

Angel nodded she left the hotel room with Kane. They drove to the airport and when they got there, Kane took her bags from the trunk and took them inside. Angel sighed. They walked to the gate. Kane looked at her. Angel hugged him, crying.

"Hey, don't. You're going to be fine. You tell my brother that he'd better look after you or else I'm going to have his head on a pike." Kane said.

"O-OK." Angel whispered.

"Don't worry, Little Angel. You'll see us soon." Kane said.

Angel nodded. She put her carry on bag on the x-ray machine and then walked through the metal detector. She looked back to see Kane smiling at her. She waved to him and walked away. A few minutes later, she was in her seat, waiting for take off. She was nervous.

* * *

Several hours later, Angel was shaken awake by a flight attendant. They had arrived in Houston. Angel undid her seat belt and stood up, stretching. She grabbed her carry on bag and left the plane. She walked through security and then went and got her bag. She was headed toward the exit when she heard a delighted squeal. She turned to look, but didn't see anything. Suddenly, something or someone hugged Angel's leg. She looked down to see Lea clinging to her like she would never let go. Angel picked her up.

"Andel!" Lea said.

"Baby Lea, look at you! You're growing so fast!" Angel said.

"I see you on TV! Dada let watch! I love watch Andel!" Lea said.

"Awe, you're a sweetheart, Baby Lea. Where is Daddy?" Angel asked.

"Dada dis way." Lea said, pointing.

Angel walked the way that Lea was pointing. She pushed her way through the crowd until she saw her Dad. As soon as she saw him, a huge smile crossed her face. Taker walked over and hugged her. He kissed her forehead. Angel smiled.

"I've missed you, baby girl." Taker said.

"I missed you too, Daddy. And Lea. And Kristy." Angel said.

"Kristy will be happy to see you. Let's get going." Taker said.

Angel nodded. Taker took both of her bags and they left the airport. Out in the parking lot, Angel followed Taker to the car. He put her bags in the trunk while she put Lea in her car seat. Then she got into the front passenger seat. Taker got into the driver's seat and they drove away. The whole way home, Lea talked. She was excited to see Angel again and was stumbling over her words. Angel laughed.

"Andel, you right. I have fun with Dada and Rissy." Lea told her.

"See? I told you that Daddy wouldn't hurt you." Angel said.

"Dada love me lots. I spend lots time with Dada. He take good care me. Love him lots." Lea said.

"Awe, Little One, you're sweet." Taker said.

Angel beamed. She knew that leaving Lea with Taker was the right thing to do. The little girl now trusted him and loved him and Angel could tell by the look on her Dad's face that he loved Lea as much as he loved Angel and Kristy. They drove the rest of the way home and Taker filled her in on everything she had missed. When they pulled into the driveway, Kristy was sitting on the porch. When Angel got out of the car, Kristy stood up. Angel walked over and hugged her best friend.

"Kristy, look at you. You're getting bigger." Angel said.

"I'm fat." Kristy said miserably.

"No. Rissy no fat! Rissy have Baydee, that all." Lea said.

Kristy smiled. Lea ran over and latched onto Angel's leg. Angel laughed and picked her up. Taker carried Angel's bag into the house and they sat down at the table. Angel reached into her carry on bag and pulled out the box that John had given her. She handed it to Kristy.

"What's this?" Kristy asked.

"No idea. John gave it to me as I was leaving." Angel said.

"Oh..." Kristy said.

She opened the box and gasped. Tears filled her eyes. Angel looked and saw why. It was a new diamond ring. There was a note in there too. Kristy picked it up and read it. Then she smiled.

"What does it say?" Angel asked.

"It says "Kristy, I know I screwed up in the past and I'm really sorry. I didn't want to give you the other promise ring, so here is a new one. I love you with all my heart and soul. Love John". He's so sweet." Kristy said.

"Wow. John's a big lug." Angel said with a laugh

"He's a sweetheart." Kristy said.

"John sweet." Lea said.

Kristy and Angel nodded. Then Kristy stood up and took Angel's hand. She dragged her best friend upstairs to where the door to the attic was. Angel gulped. The last time she had been up here, it hadn't gone well. Kristy made her close her eyes and then lead her up the stairs.

"Kristy what are you doing?" Angel asked.

"Open your eyes, Ang." Kristy said.

Angel opened her eyes. She gasped and tears filled her eyes. It was clean and all of her mother's things were on display. Notebooks and sketchbooks filled a small bookshelf. There were photos in frames on more bookshelves and her mother's wedding dress was on a display mannequin. Angel turned to Kristy and flung her arms around her best friend.

"I had to make myself useful, so I asked Uncle Taker if I could do this. It's basically your Mom's life in here." Kristy said.

"Well, I have something to add to it." Angel said.

She ran downstairs and got the notebook that had mysteriously wound up in with her sketchbook and brought it up to the attic. She showed it to Kristy. Kristy took it and started to read. When she got to the last page, she teared up.

"The last thing she ever wrote is about you and Uncle Taker, Ang." Kristy said.

"Yeah. "Missing Mark and my Angel Baby..." she really did love Daddy and I. And she missed us..." Angel said.

Kristy smiled and handed the book back to Angel. She laid it on the shelf with all the pictures. There was just enough space on the middle shelf in front of the photos. Then she walked out of the attic and went to her room. Angel flopped down on her bed. She was home at last and for the moment, things were calm.

* * *

**Alright you guys. That's it for DoD I. The first chapter of DoD II probably won't be up until the weekend because frankly, I need two or three days to catch my breath and unwind. I'm glad this is done, but I'm sad too. :( Anyway, you guys know the drill. Read/Review. And I'll see you in DoD II! Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl**


End file.
